Unnatural Bond
by CandyassGoth
Summary: AU. Escaping from their village after a werewolf attack, Yugi, Joey and Ryou find themselves in the hands of two interesting vampires. Will they escape the new danger? Or will they experience new adventures and form unnatural bonds? Puzzle,Puppy,Tender,Bronze.
1. Wolves descend

Welcome all! This is my vampire fic Unnatural Bond. I have reconstructed it for better quality because of my atrocious grammar skills when I initially wrote this. And so, enjoy the better quality.

Also, all lemons have been removed and posted as oneshots, I apologize for the inconvenience.

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 1: Wolves Descend**

The moon—our natural protector from the dark. Shining its mysterious glow over the many lands, the planet spread its light, its beauty, its influence.

"RUN!" shrieked a voice. It was one of those screams you didn't question, the sheer panic and terror cracking in it made you take flight. Everywhere people screamed, they ran in all directions, panicking like a deer when it spots its predator. Stampedes formed, roads trashed, houses broke—tonight the peaceful village of Malbee was a war zone.

Beasts ran among the flailing humans, catching a worthy target and taking them down. Some men fought the wolf-like beasts, serving only to enrage the demons.

Pulling away from its gurgling kill, one of the beasts rose up, and stood to its full height on its hind feet, and turned slowly to the gleaming moon, and after a pause, it howled. The drawn out sound echoed throughout the village and towards the forests, sounding almost sad, and soon its brothers joined and a chorus of howls followed, directed to the accursed moon. To the scrambling humans this was a sign of their impending death.

Inside a small house like all the others, a small family was panicking.

"Yugi! Stay inside there!" cried an old man as he cocked his large shot gun.

"Come with me then, please!" begged his grandson. The crying boy pulled on the man's arm, his amethyst coloured-eyes red and brimming with tears.

"Yugi, go into the basement now!" the man yelled, his brave mask slipping with each second as he struggled to keep his grandson hidden—soon the beasts would reach their house.

"Grampa! I-" the boy was cut off by the crashing of glass in a nearby room. Both heads spun in the direction of the sound, fear shooting up their spines and gnawing into their nerves like a deadly poison.

"Run!" the old man screamed, grabbing Yugi's collar and pulling him in the opposite direction. Yugi was utterly terrified, his body felt completely alert which made it harder to think and rationalize as his mind took in everything. He ran along side his only living relative, running for their lives through their small house.

They ducked from the hallway of the basement, past a couple rooms, through the livingroom and into the kitchen. Their heavy breathing and frantic heartbeats were unusually loud, as if trying to get them caught by the werewolves.

Rooting the humans on the spot, a loud growl rattled throughout the house accompanied by heavy footsteps. Clutching his gun, the man looked towards his grandson. He'd do anything to protect him; he practically brought him up as the boy had no parents. Yugi was staring at the wall to the livingroom but felt his grandfather's stare, so he looked to him, and almost whimpered at the love and care he saw on his guardian's face.

Yugi was shaking like a leaf, he didn't want to die, nor for his grandfather to die, especially not by being torn apart by werewolves! His eyes filled with fresh tears. The suspense was tormenting as the thudding drew nearer, and nearer, and nearer...

"My boy, I love you, run when you can..." the man whispered with a small smile, his own amethyst orbs shining with unshed tears.

"I-I l-love you, grampa!" Yugi managed to crack out just before his voice broke. This couldn't be the end, and he couldn't leave his grampa-!

The pain was clear on Yugi's face, so the man turned away to escape it, his attention now on the nearby beast. He aimed his gun to the archway that lead to the livingroom and waited for the monster, his courage and bravery as strong as ever after seeing his grandson's face.

Suddenly the growls grew quiet. Sensing finality, Yugi bolted from his spot to his grandfather, latching onto his arm, but the man shook him off. "Run! Don't-" his warning was cut off by the sudden appearance of the werewolf.

It stood in the archway, its black eyes seething and penetrating, its shoulders hunched showing no neck, claws extended, sharp red stained teeth bared. Before Yugi could scream at it the man fired a shot, hitting the shoulder square on. Yugi winced as it roared in pain, falling back a few steps and the blood seeped down its dark grey fur. Yugi knew these were still people inside, they didn't mean to do this, to cause harm or death, it was a curse.

Suddenly his shirt collar was grabbed and he was steered to the kitchen door. The old man kicked the door open and threw Yugi out in the chaotic night.

"Grampa!" Yugi cried as he regained his balance, but the door was now closed, and to his horror, locked.

"NO!" the young boy screeched as he banged on the door, but he was drowned out by gun shots.

'No, no, no, no please!' He mentally chanted, his voice lost.

He had always been a good person, he helped anyone in need, always putting others before himself, so why was this happening? He didn't deserve it, no one did! He needed his grandfather, this just couldn't be happening-!

Yugi fumbled feebly with the door handle, his shaking hands losing their grip, his eyes staring at the wood. He didn't even know if he was breathing or not. For the moment, his self preservation did not exist, it was his grandfather that was trapped behind the wood with a werewolf.

"Yugi!"

Vaguely aware that his name was being called from behind him, Yugi jumped as two more gunshots fired. A cry of pain from inside was heard and a thud followed. Yugi let out an angry wail at the door as someone grabbed his arms. He was about to scream when a familiar voice filled his ears.

"Yugi! We need t' go!" the person yelled over the noise of screams, gunshots and growls.

"J-Joey, let me go! I-I have to help grampa!" Yugi cried as his friend began pulling him away, "Let go!" he struggled.

"He's inside?" Joey asked, his blond-hair messed and his face dirty.

"Yes! We have to-" Yugi's breath caught when the door was pulled inwards on its hinges, both boys stumbling back as the grey werewolf glared at them, its muzzle dripping blood. Yugi felt his heart wrench like never before as he watched, almost as if in slow motion, as the blood dripped to the ground a few feet in front of them.

'Grampa…' Yugi thought, having no will to speak as he stared at his grampa's blood.

"Get down!" Yugi heard a voice cry out, but it sounded miles away, he could only hear his own heartbeat as it thudded erratically from shock. His vision suddenly blurred and he felt himself go down as a shot was fired. A scream left his mouth nevertheless and he saw Joey over him, shielding him from danger.

The man who told them to get down shot again, without mercy and hit a bulls-eye between the wolf's eyes. Yugi saw the shot from his position on the ground and gasped—death spared no one. The pressure of Joey's weight disappeared and his head began to clear again. He saw the lifeless wolf a few feet away and then looked up to the house; he had to get to grampa. Without caring if the wolf suddenly awoke he began crawling past it as fast as he could with his body in shock.

"Take him and run Joey! Don't stop running!" the man ordered, patting Joey's shoulder, giving a small nod and a smile, then took off to help the others.

"I will dad…" Joey whispered as he watched his father run off. His father wasn't the best of dads, he drank all day and was as lazy as hell, but right now he was fighting for his village, his son, it showed Joey he did care.

Borrowing his dad's courage Joey turned to grab his little friend, only to grab thin air. For a second he cringe in fear thinking something had gotten Yugi, but caught sight of his small friend crawling to the back door of his house.

"No!" Joey called, and rushed up to Yugi. Said male heard him coming and crawled faster. Managing to grab Yugi's leg, Joey pulled him back, making Yugi cry out in anger and claw at the dirt. "I need to get to grampa!" he cried as Joey confusingly put his hand over his eyes and one around his waist.

"He's dead Yugi! We need t' go!" Joey yelled as he pulled Yugi away from his house, his life, his grandfather.

The truth hit him hard, but he did not want to believed it. No one would. "He needs me! Let go!" Yugi screamed, desperately trying to pry Joey's hands off of him, but his own hands shook too much, his vision obstructed with tears.

"Ya don't wanna see him like that!" Joey shouted angrily at a struggling Yugi but it was laced with heavy sadness. He loved grampa Solomon as well, he too felt the pain.

Of course Yugi knew Joey was right, if he saw his grampa all mangled and dead he'd be scarred for life. He couldn't release Joey's grip and he couldn't go back, so he did what he could—he cried. Joey felt the body go limp and cringed at the heart sore cry his friend let out. With tears brimming Joey held it together, picked up his buddy and hung him a little over his shoulder, and began running.

Yugi let Joey do what he wanted, he didn't care, he wanted to die too, and so, not caring anymore, he just held onto Joey and cried his heart out, oblivious to the screams and cries outside his own broken world. Joey knew he'd probably never see his father again, as Yugi wouldn't see his grandfather. He knew he would see anyone. Dodging people and monsters, Joey managed to disappear from view behind the houses into the trees. He needed to save his best buddy if not himself.

Doing what his father ordered and his instincts told him, Joey put his long legs to use and ran into the forest. The growls and screams slowly died away with every minute but the gunshots rang through their ears each time, the number of shots lessening with time.

Eventually Joey felt the weight of the situation hit him in the silent forest and couldn't hold back his own tears, but he didn't make a sound as they ran along with him. Yugi had stopped crying, only whimpers and uncontrollable sounds left his lips as he bounced on Joey's shoulder. He wanted to tell Joey to just put him down, if he died he died, maybe Joey could run away faster without him hanging on, but he had no will left to do anything.

His grampa was dead, the man he knew all his life, the guardian who always loved and cared for him, the one who was just brutally killed a few minutes ago was gone, never coming back… why was life so cruel? Yugi held no anger at the beasts but at how cruel and evil life could be to let things like this happen.

After what seemed like hours of dreadful silence and continuous running they came to a stop. As he was set on the ground, Yugi wondered how Joey. The moment Yugi was on his feet Joey collapsed to the ground, alarming Yugi. Forgetting his present suicidal thoughts, Yugi dived after Joey, holding his hands.

"J-Joey? Wake up Joey, please!" Yugi whispered to his blond friend, his face blank and his eyes closed. He could've passed for dead if it weren't for his gasping breathes.

Realizing his friend just needed a rest, Yugi laid down too, cuddling into Joey's arm as the cold air weighed down on them. Joey didn't open his eyes but felt Yugi's approach and using his last energy he squeezed Yugi closer, praying silently nothing would find them seeing as they were extremely vulnerable at the moment. He had run quite a distance; he wouldn't let his body break down until he actually felt faint.

Yugi laid quietly, grateful for Joey's effort and feeling bad about his negative thoughts. He could almost feel the way Joey's body ached, so he put an arm around his chest. He squeezed him once, and let out a small hum in thanks. Joey managed to smile softly before falling asleep.

Before long Joey's snores echoed through the area. Yugi panicked slightly, he didn't want it to attract anything, he couldn't defend to save his life and with Joey asleep they'd be crushed. Deciding he'd rather let his friend get his deserved sleep, Yugi tried for sleep himself, snuggling into his friend. Promising to himself, Yugi vowed to stay with Joey and care and protect him as best as possible. He loved his friend like a big brother, and wasn't prepared to lose him too.

Sleep took Yugi before he knew it and both boys slept deeply, their bodies and minds exhausted. To their luck nothing found them, Joey had covered quite a distance from the village. The full moon shone all night in a cloudless sky which they would never see as beautiful again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

In the morning the sun shone brightly, no clouds present, nothing ominous. It was as if last night had never happened. From the tall treetops the rays hit the two sleeping boys. Yugi tossed and turned a bit, the light in his eyes wouldn't go away. Whining in annoyance, Yugi scrunched up his eyes, '_Damn light…light_?' Clicking, Yugi bolted straight up and opened his eyes to gape and the forest. They were alive, they survived!

Leaning on his left hand Yugi looked around the trees from his spot, rubbing the sleep hurriedly from his eyes. '_We survived! We're alive! But… the town…_' Yugi's almost smile faded before it even came, his poor village, his grampa…

Before his head could clog with new suicidal and depressing thoughts, Joey stirred next to him. Getting on his hands and knees Yugi crawled to his head and sat back on his legs, leaning over Joey.

"Joey? Are you okay?"

"Are we…are we in heaven?" Joey asked softly as he scrunched up his eyes and turned on his side, "It's so bright,"

"We're alive." Yugi smiled gently, petting Joey's yellow mane. The taller male opened his eyes and sat up slowly, wincing as his muscles pulled. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking around.

"Where are we?"

"I- er… somewhere. In a forest I expect. How are you feeling?" Yugi asked, feeling guilty.

"Just a bit sore… And you bud? Are you… okay?" Joey asked in a whisper. Yugi knew he didn't mean physically, he was talking about his grampa.

"I…I w-wish he w-was alive too…" Yugi mumbled to the grass.

"I'm sure up in heaven he's smilin' down, glad ya made it, he'd tell ya t' be strong an' carry on. Can ya be strong for him?" Joey asked as he rubbed Yugi's arm comfortingly. Yugi knew he was right. He looked up to the sky and smiled lightly for his grampa. Sighing deeply, Yugi gave Joey a nod and a mental promise to carry on for his grampa. And Joey.

"C'mere buddy," Joey sighed, and pulled Yugi into a hug, wiping his cheeks, "It'll be okay Yug'."

Yugi took in a sharp breath and realized he'd been holding it in, tears now running freely. It felt good being held and comforted, he needed it badly. Realizing Joey was also part of the tragedy, Yugi hugged him back warmly, hoping to sooth him too.

"A-are y-you okay…about…-"

"Dad and I said our goodbyes, it was hard but… he'll always be with me in my heart…" Joey whispered back before letting go. Yugi frowned in thought; that was true, grampa had said things like that, he could always remember his grandfather in memories and pray to him.

"Th-thanks for saving me last night." Yugi said as he hugged Joey again.

Joey ruffled Yugi's hair, "I couldn't leave my best bud could I? So…er…let's find a way out…or t' a village an' people." Joey said as he stood and pulled Yugi up, rubbing his sore legs.

"We're…not going back to the village?" Yugi asked. The thought of permanently leaving scared him.

"We shouldn't, Yug'." Joey said with a sad expression. Yugi didn't want to leave home but it would be wrong to go back… Pushing away childish and panicked thoughts, he tried to be brave like Joey. The village was dead, bloody bodies and destroyed houses were still fresh from that night, there was nothing left for them there…

"I'm going to miss it…" Yugi mumbled to nowhere in particular.

"Ya can say that again. Maybe we can go back, someday. For now bud, let's get out of here." Joey suggested and took off walking to their right.

"What direction is this?" Yugi asked as he followed.

"No idea." Joey shrugged. The trees were spaced quite far apart, there was enough light to prevent Yugi from becoming afraid. He didn't like the dark; anything could be hiding in it. They walked in a straight line for a long time through the forest, not changing course. Yugi was afraid of getting lost but…they already were.

After what seemed like hours Joey spoke, "Man I'm hungry," and he put a hand on his stomach. Hunger was Joey's huge weakness.

"I'm sure we'll reach a village soon, Joey." Yugi comforted, looking around hopefully.

"We better or else I'll starve to death. Then eat myself." Joey added, glancing to see if he made his buddy smile. Faking a smile, Yugi pushed on, noticing the sun had moved and dimmed greatly, and that his own stomach was growling.

**- A Few Miles Away-**

"Finally! I thought the damned sun would never leave!" grunted a tall brunette, his cold blue-eyes shining from the darkness of the cave. Two crimson orbs appeared besides him, searching the heavily clouded purple sky, and when finding he agreed, he nodded and both men stepped out from the dark cave and into the mountain air.

"Shall we head home, Yami?" the brunette asked, glancing Yami's way. Yami was a lot shorter than his companion. He was somewhat tanned, had sharp lean features with crimson eyes. His black hair came up into three spikes tinted red with many golden bangs across his forehead along with three lightening bolts facing upwards. Both men were leaned and muscled, clad in black clothes. Yami though, had on no shirt but leather pants.

"Let's go, we were away long enough, Kaiba." Yami said staring at the sky suspiciously, hoping the damn sun would just die and not return.

Nodding, Kaiba took off running at an inhumane speed, Yami a second behind sporting a smile. Yami loved super speed running, it was one of the best perks of being a vampire. Yes, Yami and Kaiba were vampires, typical vampires too, and like the majority of vampires they were snobbish and thought they were superior beings.

Although being who they were you'd assume they lived in a mansion as powerful lords, but they didn't. By choice they both chose to live in a plain wooden house, in the middle of nowhere in a dark dangerous forest. They liked their privacy.

"I still think we should fix up the house." Yami commented as they ran across an open field.

"Again with this…" Kaiba muttered with a sigh.

"A man's home as his castle, our house looks like a shack. Let's renovate, paint, get new furniture, maybe a new coffin each-" Yami rambled.

"I'm not cleaning Yami, I'm no woman."

"Not cleaning! Ren_ooooo_vating! We can move out the basement, there's like five rooms upstairs just sitting and gathering dust. And maybe a pet too, no bats though, damn flyers…" Yami mumbled darkly, he was jealous that bats could fly while he couldn't.

Kaiba gritted his teeth and let Yami ramble on, he'd do none of it so he blocked out his voice, concentrating on not hitting into the trees of the forest they ran through now.

After realizing Kaiba wasn't listening Yami shut his mouth, his regular bad mood returning and his happy emotions dying away. By nightfall they'd reached their house. It was big but extremely neglected. The wood was old and chipped, nature claiming some of the house as moss and ferns grew. The windows had all been boarded up in each room to prevent any sunlight from entering the house. Inside the old quaint furniture from the previous owners sat gathering dust and termites as neither vampires ever used them, the whole house was unused, except for the coffins they put into the basement.

"There'd better not be a stray wolf in there like last time," Yami growled.

Kaiba opened the door and they stepped into the dark house. Kaiba sniffed the air before stepping further, Yami doing the same. After shutting the door they stood silent as the grave, using their heightened hearing to listen for anything odd.

After hearing nothing they relaxed and went straight to the basement, where they spent most their time if not outside. In the middle of the room were two coffins, one dark red in colour, the other in deep royal blue, both lined and decorated with gold frames. A few bookcases and cobwebs lined the brick walls and a single light hung from the ceiling, which was unused as they could both see fine in the dark.

In the basement Kaiba shrugged off his black shirt which as lightly stained with blood from his last kill, a reason Yami hardly wore shirts.

"I need new pants," Yami frowned, seeing the new tears.

"Maybe if you acted more civilly when hunting your clothes would survive." Kaiba raised a brow, sitting on his coffin.

"The whole point of hunting is to let go, embrace our instincts and feed, not put on a napkin and act like it's a five star meal." Yami retorted.

"Animal."

"And I'm higher than you in the food chain."

"Keep dreaming." Kaiba scoffed, and swiftly got into his coffin, not in the mood to argue with his cousin.

Yami silently mimed Kaiba's last words with a smirk and jumped into his own, needing a long rest from their two day journey, unaware of what was heading their way…

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Please point out errors.

Reviews/ comments will be cherished~


	2. The nest

**Chapter 2: The nest**

Standing from the ground, Joey dusted himself off, whining at the dull ache all around his body. "Lucky we found those peaches; I was on my death bed."

Joey never did joke about food, he lived to eat. Yugi felt a little happier on a full stomach, a smile graced his lips. "Lucky us," he giggled. Joey had found them some food after a very short while of walking through the forest, they would've have made it far without sustenance after last night's draining activities.

"We should reach a town soon, we've been walking forever!" Joey complained as they began to walk again in a randomly chosen direction.

"I hope so," Yugi sighed. His own feet were sore from their journey and, to make matters worse, big ugly clouds rolled over some time ago, hiding away the sun and enveloping them in a dim light that dampened their already low spirits.

They walked silently and robotically for a good while before Joey stopped abruptly, "Do ya hear that?"

Immediately thinking the worst, Yugi grabbed onto whatever limb of Joey's was closest and looked around fearfully. "What?"

"That sound… sounds like…water…a river! C'mon Yug'!" Joey exclaimed with a big smile, and grabbed his friend's wrist, pulling him towards the sound. Yugi truly hoped it was a river; they could follow it and get out the forest! And have a drink, he was parched.

After a short minute they came to a break in the trees, and running through it was a broad flowing river. The two boys rejoiced.

"Perfect! Damn, I'm thirsty!" Joey skipped over to the water, before kneeling at its shore and ravenously slurping up the water in handfuls. Yugi approached more cautiously, but soon joined and drank along side until satisfied. He cleans his face and hands too—the were cakes with sweat and dirt.

Out of nowhere Joey suddenly cried out and jerked away from the water, alarming Yugi and sending them both scrambling into the grass. Before Yugi could properly inquire about the disturbance, a head popped out of the water with a sweet tinkling laughter.

"Did I scare you boys?" asked the strange female form that rose from the river, leaning on the small bank. She had long red hair, pale green skin and some pink material covering her chest. She looked human, but not human at all—she was a supernatural creature.

"Wh-who are you?" Joey asked with a pitch of annoyance at the surprise she gave him.

She ignored his question, and 'tsk'ed. "What are two humans doing way out here? You're taking chances," she chided, hands on her submerged hips like a scolding mother.

"We…got lost," Yugi said softly as he readjusted himself. He allowed himself to relax, she was only a strange lady-

Suddenly the woman dove back into the water, and igniting gasps a fish tale followed. Then without warning she jumped up and out, onto the bank, and positioned herself comfortably as the water splattered over the shocked boys.

"Y-you're a-a mermaid!" Joey exclaimed, staring in awe and pointing shamelessly at her pink tail.

"Yup, I'm the Enchanted Mermaid. You can call me Ella," she smiled as if she couldn't see the amazement on their face, stroking her tail.

Yugi recovered faster than Joey did, a grin settling on his face as his mood lightened. "You're amazing! I mean…I've never met a m-mermaid before," he said as he crawled up towards her, admiring her strange aquatic form.

"You're going to meet more than mermaids in this forest. Who are you two?"

"Oh, I'm Yugi. This is Joey, we're from…Malbee," Yugi mumbled, trying not to let the tears swell. Joey sighed, and sat down next to him, suspicious of the woman but wanting to protect and comfort his friend.

She frowned, "So why are you in Harpies Forest?"

The mention of Harpies Forest made the two males gasp and pale, allowing for a fresh wave of fear to set in. "H-Harpies Forest?" Joey spluttered out.

She pursed her lips. "You boys didn't know? How did you get here?"

"O-our village was a-attacked b-by werewolves. We escaped and ran b-but…I guess we got lost," Yugi mumbled, looking around the nearby trees.

Pity waved across her pretty face. "Oh…I'm sorry. Well…you're in—deep in—Harpies Forest. I take it you know its reputation?" Ella asked, her black eyes probing them.

The two boys swallowed and nodded, knowing plenty about the forest they were currently in. "Our village warned us never to enter Harpies Forest; they said there are monsters and dangerous creatures in here," Yugi nodded.

"Are there really man eatin' plants?" Joey piped up.

"Yes, and much worse,"

"Ghosts?" Joey continued.

"Yes."

"Swamp creatures?"

"Yup."

"The lizard man?"

"Definitely."

"Joey, stop!" Yugi cringed, shivering as images flooded his head. Last night had been enough, he didn't want to imagine death by a lizard man or ghost.

Too curious, Joey continued. "Vampires?"

"A few."

"And Harpies?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Yes, they have a nest around here."

"Joey, stop asking!" Yugi whined, his nerves shot.

Joey smiled apologetically and ruffled Yugi's hair. "Sorry pal. We haven't seen much so far,"

"Be grateful you haven't." Ella snorted softly, "You should get out as soon as possible."

Yugi's face fell, "But… we're lost, Ella."

"Go that way," She pointed to their left. "Follow the river, but when it turns course keep straight and don't stop. You'll reach a small field and many hills, keep going and you should find the next village."

Filled with new hope, Yugi's face brightened again. "Wow! Thank you Ella! Joey, we're going to make it! Come on!" his heavy heart felt a bit lighter at the news, and he stood pulling his blond friend with him. "Oh! Er…Ella, how can we repay you?"

She threw them a shrug. "I need none. Go on now and good luck!" She smiled and pushed herself off the bank into the river. With a last wave she went under.

Once she was submerged, Joey shook his head, "I hope she wasn't tricking us,"

Absorbed in thoughts of the next village, Yugi didn't hear him. "Sorry?"

The look of hope was too bright to break, so Joey chose to keep his worries silent. "Nuthin' Yug'."

Yugi shrugged and gave him a cheerful smile. "Well, let's go!"

Deciding to stay along the river than entering the trees again, they walked for a while and the river did indeed change course as it turned right. When they got there, they couldn't help but stop, also to take a break.

"We keep straight right?" Joey asked as he shook his legs out.

"Yep! We better keep going, nightfall will arrive soon," Yugi said as he skipped along, he was determined to make it out. Joey followed along after him, sneaking peeks at the darkening sky. Bad things happened in the dark, and even though there was no full moon tonight, they were still in danger, they were in Harpies Forest!

Yugi maybe have been struggling to keep it together, and distracted himself with positive thoughts, but he didn't fail to notice the look Joey sent. "Don't worry Joey, Grampa is up there protecting us."

"…Just wish we could get out of this forest already," Joey murmured, rubbing away the goose bumps from the back of his neck.

"We will," Yugi smiled, and took hold of his friend's hand in comfort, and to make a point that they still had each other.

Together, they walked on for a while, silence all around them. It was eerie, where were the sounds of nature? Both were stuck in their own thoughts, there own troubles, trying to come to terms with what had happened and trying to make it through it.

But after a while, Joey stopped and held a hand in front of Yugi, finally giving in to his gut feeling. "Something ain't right," Joey whispered, looking around suspiciously.

Yugi knew Joey would never joke at a time like this, and shifted closer inconspicuously. "What's wrong?" he whispered back, his gaze drifting.

"I've had goose bumps for a while now and a weird gut feelin' like…we're being followed."

An uncontrollable whimper escaped Yugi and he immediately looked around harder. '_That's the last thing we need_', he thought miserably. He had just been forcing himself to think positive, think of the next village and such—and now it was all dissolved.

"What the hell is that sound?" Joey hissed as he strained his ears.

Yugi heard nothing besides his racing heart. "E-Ella said not to stop…"

"Sounds like…"

Yugi tried to listen too, then he heard it. It sounded like… buzzing or humming-

"BUGS!" Joey screamed, grabbing onto Yugi and taking off. Looking back as they bolted from their spot, Yugi recognized the creatures as Man-Eater bugs, _many_ of them. The village had once caught and killed one to warn and teach the village about them. As kind as Yugi was to nature, he did not want to be near a Man-Eater bug!

Fueled by fear, Yugi willed his short legs faster; extremely grateful he had Joey with him to pull him along when he lagged behind. Panic swam through their systems, their hearts beating faster in their chests, their breathing becoming heavy pants. The buzzing and sounds of a stampede behind them gave them a terror similar to that of last night's, it made them feel sick.

"Faster, Yug'!" Joey called. The fear of being eaten alive sent their bodies into overdrive, adrenaline making itself present. For an insane second, Yugi wondered if being eaten by werewolves was better. Joey's grip was becoming painful, but being eaten alive would be worse.

'_Grampa, help!_' Yugi screamed mentally. He felt like crying as they ran, the tears were brimming and clouding his vision, why were they being targeted by death to die in such horrible ways? What had they done to deserve such torment?!

"Yugi, jump!" Joey called, but Yugi didn't hear it, and tripped heavily over a tree root. As he hit the ground everything went blank, a sharp pain shooting through his temple as it connected with a rock.

Yugi's hand was jerked out of Joey's grip and he stumbled. "Shit!"

"Yugi! Get up, pal! Yug'?" Joey stumbled to his shaking knees and reached for his friend. No response arose so he scooped up the small boy bridal style and began running again. Joey was highly grateful that they'd eaten and had water or he'd have never have been able to run again like this.

The buzzing from the bugs pushed him harder, it was becoming louder each second. They were getting closer… The ground decreased and he was soon racing downhill, making him, and unfortunately, the bugs, faster.

"J-Joey?" Yugi mumbled as he bounced in Joey's arms.

"Hang in there, Pal," Joey urged as he jumped off a boulder, his legs wobbling slightly as he regained his balance. Yugi strained to look over Joey's shoulder, but instead of finding the ravenous beasts, he saw them getting smaller and frowned, his vision was playing tricks on him from the fall.

"Joey…I think they've s-stopped."

"What?" Joey slowed down and turned around. Thankfully, Yugi was right; the bugs _had_ stopped.They stood in a broad line, still, watching as if waiting for something. '_Why have they stopped?_' Joey thought. He looked around for anything that might've stopped the bugs, but he saw nothing.

"What h-happened?" Yugi asked as he ran a hand over the small lump that was forming on his head.

"Ya tripped," Joey answered absentmindedly as he stared at the bugs, ready to run if theystarted after them again.

"I can walk. Thanks for carrying me," Yugi mumbled weakly and wriggled until Joey put him down, then glanced at the bugs. "Why'd they stop?"

It was suspicious, and they couldn't think of an answer. "I don't know… Let's go, Yug'," Joey whispered, putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder and steering him in the opposite direction to the bugs.

When they walked away they glanced back, expecting the bugs to charge, but they didn't, instead they began to back up and disappear into the trees. Their actions were curious, neither boy could understand it, but they didn't encounter the bugs again, and for that they were grateful.

Before they could relax, they stepped out into a opening in the trees. There was a big spot of open land surrounded by trees in an almost circular shape. Small heaps of straw and hay lay around the clearing, and in the middle of it sat a strange stone chair. It looked like a stone replica of what would be a king's throne. Yugi had the weirdest urge to touch it.

"What is this place?" Joey asked.

Instead of Yugi answering him with an 'I don't know,' he received an answer from above. "It's our nest, trespassers."

Jumping in shock, they looked up as a high-pitched female voice came from the trees. Shock took over their faces as they saw the owner of the voice. Two harpies, one with brown hair and the other red, were sitting on the branches; their long, slim limbs and colourful wings gleaming in the fading sunlight, as were there red-coloured eyes as they peered at the two boys.

"We-we d-didn't mean to t-trespass! We were being chased!" Yugi cried out as his hope for survival crashed down on them, the harpies' impressive claws and talons taunting him and his utter weakness.

"We allow creatures in our forest but not in our nest, and you are in our nest!" the redhead sneered, jumping down in front of the flinching boys and towering over them.

"We'll l-leave!" Yugi squeaked, stumbling as Joey shoved him behind his back.

"Mmh, they're cute though, sister, especially him," the brunette pointed to Joey as she landed next to her sister.

The compliment didn't go unheard, and for the first time since puberty Joey squeaked. "M-me?!"

"The child is too," she added, running the tip of her tongue against her bottom lip. Yugi frowned at the comment, but didn't want to make the harpy angry so he kept silent. He was seventeen with the appearance of a fourteen year old, and Joey was nineteen, it wasn't a big gap.

"Move," the redhead harpy ordered as she stepped forward, pushing the boys further into the nest. They stumbled along, frightened once again, trying to be strong for each other, but they were soon surrounded as many more harpies made themselves present. They were circled by the vicious looking females and stared at like they were lunch.

"You're a handsome human," a blonde harpy crooned as she stroked Joey's cheek, making him flinch back.

"You're cute," one whispered to Yugi.

"W-We have to g-go," Yugi tried, looking desperately for compassion in their eyes.

"Stay with us," they chorused eerily, their voices strangely soothing.

"Yes stay."

"Stay here."

"Stay with us,"

"We can't," Yugi tried again. He and Joey were now back to back in the circle, the females pressing close to them with an uncomfortable proximity.

"You're so manly," one cooed to Joey as she caressed his arms, their smiles becoming sweeter. More deadly.

"We love your hair," another cooed to Yugi.

"Th-Thanks, but I—" Yugi was beginning to feel claustrophobic, there was barely room to breathe and he was becoming confused and uncomfortable.

"What's your name, Handsome?" a harpy asked seductively, her hand on Joey's chest.

"J-Joey," he answered, blushing furiously at their comments and advances.

"What a gorgeous name."

"Perfect name."

"It suits you."

Joey knew this situation was dangerous, they were surrounded by deadly harpies, but… he suddenly couldn't think straight anymore. They didn't seem so bad…

"And yours, Cutie?"

"Um…Yugi. Please, listen—"

Yugi was just cut off again. "You should stay. We need more big, strong men around."

"Ya-you do?" Joey asked incredulously. Yugi shook his head, looking between Joey and the women. Something was wrong. The air was stuffy, he couldn't smell fresh air anymore-

"Would you stay? You're a perfect man to protect us and to… _love_ us."

At that moment, Joey's eyes glazed over, his blush still present, and his mouth in a small smiled.

Frustration tore at Yugi, as well as fear, and he lashed out. "We can't stay!"

Twirling the tops of his hair, the harpies leaned over him, "You're so cute, don't you want to stay with all of us?" a redhead with black streaks asked Yugi with a sickly sweet smile, gesturing to her sisters who stood in seductive poses, pushing out their busts.

"I do," Joey replied in a monotone voice.

Yugi gasped, "What?! No! We have to get out—"

"Let me stay," Joey almost begged in his trance, walking into the arms of the bird-woman who giggled darkly, and welcomed him with open arms.

"Joey! No! No-" Yugi was silenced as a black haired harpy grabbed his wrists and lifted him effortlessly into the air and stood to her full height.

"Why aren't you accepting us?!" she screeched angrily. Yugi didn't know what she meant; why on earth would he accept them? He looked over her shoulder and saw Joey with a hypnotized look on his face, a distant gaze in his eyes. He had this twisted, overly happy smile plastered on his face as the harpies cooed in his ears, caressed his body, and whispered sweet nothings. He was hypnotised.

"What did you do to Joey!" Yugi demanded, ignoring the pain in his wrists as he hung.

"He just fell for our irresistible charm. Now tell me, why haven't _you_?" she asked, frowning deeply at him.

"I-I don't know, I- we don't belong here!" he cried out, trying to get his wrists loose.

"Joey seems to disagree," she cackled, then dropped him to the ground. Yugi quickly scrambled up to his feet and tried to reach Joey, but couldn't see him anymore over the sea of bird-woman.

"Joey? Joey!" All he could see were evil twist faces.

"He chose his place. Now what is yours?" she asked him coldly.

Yugi's eyes filled with tears. How could they be so heartless? What could they possibly want with them? "P-please let us go!"

"Ugh, he's a whiner, just kill the whimp," another suggested, and quickly the others joined in.

"We don't need a shrimp."

"He's useless, we don't need him."

"I don't think it's even a male."

Yugi was utterly shocked by how fast their words turned sour, and it hurt nevertheless. "Shall we keep him for Brother?"

"No, Brother won't be satisfied with him."

"Let the forest have him."

"Yeah, something else might enjoy him," the harpies began cackling to each other, their expressions cunning and amused. Yugi whimpered at their words, these creatures held no remorse or mercy. They continued to laugh at him, again eyeing him like he was food.

Still…Yugi never gave up hope… "Can we g-go?"

"_You_ can, child, and go now before we change our minds."

Yugi shook his head frantically. He couldn't leave his friend. "Joey…-"

"Is _ours_! He's in good hands, don't worry. Now leave!" the black haired harpy squawked. There wasn't much of a choice for Yugi; he knew Joey wasn't in his right mind but he would die here! They could not stay here! But how could he get Joey out?

'…_I'll be back_,' he mentally vowed. Yes, he's have to make a plan, then return to rescue Joey.

With immense reluctance he nodded to the harpy. She grinned at him and stood aside, as did the others, making a path. Tears fallings, Yugi took off running, passing all the cackling harpies on his way out. '_I promise I'll be back, Joey! I'll save you!_' Yugi thought passionately as he ran away.

A strong pull ached in his belly as he left Joey, but there was nothing he could do, he was no matched bare-handed to a nest of Harpies.

Soon he was out of the nest and back in the forest. He didn't recognize the area from before, and prayed nothing would catch him. Without Joey he felt insanely frightened and lost, crying as he ran blindly. He didn't want to leave Joey but he couldn't fight for him either; he'd have to find help. He ran and ran until he came across a dip in the land, and tripped in his rush.

He yelped as he tumbled down the small hill, gaining a few scrapes and bruises on the way down. "Ow…" Yugi rolled onto his hands and knees. Sighing, he looked up, and gasped; he was at the river. Sighing then in disappointment, he crawled over to the water and dipped his scraped hands in it. He wished so much that someone would find him, help him…

"E…Ella?" he called out after a few lonely minutes.

There was no answer...

With no other ideas, he sat and called for a while mechanically. Had she sent them that way on purpose? No! She wouldn't, no one could be that heartless… though the harpies were pretty close.Looking up, he gasped—the sky was dark, almost pitch black, no wonder he hadn't moved in his daze.

"I'm going to die…" he croaked, and sniffled and looked around for a place to sleep. Choosing a spot he crawled over to a cluster of little bushes, curling up into a ball. '_Poor Joey_,' he thought miserably. He could be dead by now, tortured, or worse. He prayed the harpies spared his life, at least for now until he could return with help. And he would. As soon as the sun rose again, Yugi would go and not stop until he found other people to help him!

He nodded determinedly to himself, the burst into tears. Everything was going to hell…they were destined to die… He wallowed in self-pity and held himself, and cried until he fell asleep…

-In The Morning-

The next morning saw Yugi waking up later than he expected. He didn't know the time, but he knew by the sun's position in the sky compared to a distant mountain. He almost didn't get up, he felt drained and miserable, but when Joey flashed through his mind he jumped up, beginning his journey half asleep.

He decided to take a chance and cross the river. Once safely across, his senses were more alert. He ran again through the forest, his stomach grumbling angrily at him. He had to ignore it. For Joey.

After what seemed like forever he stopped dead in his tracks, the trees had begun thinning some time ago and now he had found what he needed: a house. Thanking his lucky stars, Yugi broke into a run and a smile at the same time. '_Please help us_,' he thought towards whoever was in the house. As he neared the house he frowned, and stopped a few meters away.

The house looked very old and neglected, the windows were boarded up, and it just had a plain creepy aura. For a second, Yugi felt he should turn back; the house seemed…wrong. '_Who would live way out here anyway…?_' Yugi bit his lip. He couldn't back out, he had to try, for Joey.

Plucking up courage from who knows where, Yugi swallowed his fear and stepped forward. He had to try, houses meant people, and monsters didn't live in houses, did they?

"Argh! Hold it together!" he scolded himself, and grabbed the round door handle. Breathing deeply he decided not to knock as this was an emergency. He turned the handle and opened the door. It opened silently, and revealed a dark corridor, sunlight shining through. He stood for a second just staring, waiting for something to pop out at him. When nothing did, he entered.

"He…hello?"

There was no answer.

Stepping in more Yugi walked down the corridor and at the first right he turned into an archway leading to a room. He hesitantly stepped in the dark room and could just make out the livingroom. He searched for a light switch but found none. '_I wonder why the windows are blocked up._' he thought.

As he continued to explore he found the kitchen to be dark, and by the feel of it dusty. Was it possible no one lived here? '_Great_,' Determined to find help, he found stairs and quietly climbed them, but found all the rooms upstairs to be dark, dusty and devoid of life. Sighing, he headed back downstairs. At least no ghost had got him.

'_Empty house, very helpf-_' Yugi stopped as he got downstairs, and saw a corridor from this angle at the stairs that he hadn't seen before. He knew he shouldn't waste his time as it was obvious the house was empty, but alas, curiosity got the better of him. He walked over, coming to a door which was easy to miss as it blended in well with the wall. Unlike all the other doors in the house, except for the front door, this door was closed.

Hoping not to find a monster in there, Yugi foolishly pushed the door open, breathing deeply to keep himself calm. The short teen saw a dark staircase leading down to a dark room. Shaking his head at his own stupid plan for death, he descended. He couldn't help himself.

He tip toed as quietly and slowly as possible, his eyes adjusting so he could just barely see. His hand trailed the wall as he went down, some stairs creaking softly, while hoping not to fall. As he reached the bottom his fingers went across something…a switch! Sighing through his nose, he flipped the switch and gasped in shock.

The first things he saw were the two large coffins in the middle of the room. They were raised halfway vertically on platforms, one royal blue, the other blood red, both lined with gold.

"C-coffins?" Yugi asked himself. '_Why would there be…_'

Then it hit him. Big empty house, dusty and dark, boarded up windows, coffins in the basement…only vampires slept in coffins. Yugi knew they existed, the elders told them many stories and myths as proof. A little voice in his head was screaming '**RUN**' and flashing a huge red light. He turned on his heel, but he didn't walk away.

Was anyone… or anything in there? He glanced over his shoulder and debated. If vampires did live here wouldn't the house be a little more…lived in? Either classy and rich or extra spooky and devilish with weird decorations? '_Maybe these coffins were going to be used for a funeral but weren't and put in here for storage_…' he tried to convince himself.

Turning back, Yugi tip toed lightly to the red one, the closest. He stood and admired it, it was very beautiful, the crimson colour was attractive in the strangest way.

After petting the lid, he decided to just do it and find out what was inside it.

Breathing deeply he adjusted his palms on the lid and with a sharp exhale he it up… and got the shock of his life.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Please point out any errors.

I torture the characters. I'm sorry, but its fun XD

Reviews would be amazing friends ^_^


	3. Joey's Rescue

Vampires rule, dude. THEY RULE

**I do not own YuGiOh **

**Chapter 3: Joey's rescue**

Stunned into the likeness of a statute, Yugi's breath hitched in his throat. His blood ran cold as he stared down at his dreadful find. _There was someone in the coffin_.

Lying still as if it were the most natural thing in the world, the man in the coffin was a foot taller than Yugi was and he had very similar hair. In fact, the longer Yugi stared, the more he noticed that the man looked just like him! There were a few small differences: the man's skin was a shade or two darker than Yugi's own pale skin and his body was well-developed. The man's face was like it was sculpted out of stone and, to Yugi's embarrassment, actually handsome.

As petrified as he was, he still had the time to blush at the man's bare chest. As he to work off the blush, he noticed something that slapped his blush right off. Inside the coffin, the man's arms were crossed over his chest, his hands gripping his shoulders as if protecting himself.

Droplets of sweat began to drip down Yugi's forehead; this was a typical vampire sleeping position, was this man really a vampire?

Inside the red coffin, the man stirred internally. The feeling of someone watching him became increasingly strong, but self-preservation came first and he chose to identify the stalker before showing that he was alert. He sniffed deeply, and instantly his eyes shot open. _'That scent…'_ Filling his nose was one of the most tantalizing scents to ever grace his presence. It was young, full of health and sweet as candy. A shiver of pleasure ran up his spine in response.

Fighting to stay calm and sane, Yugi made the mistake of looking back at the man's face. The eyes were now open.

For a second Yugi's body shut down, then-

"AAAAAAAH!" Yugi shrieked his lungs out and forcefully slammed the lid shut. Without conscious effort he flew up the stairs and bustled out of the house as fast as his little body would allow. '_It was alive, it was alive! He saw me!_' Yugi cried in his head and looked back with a prayer that he wasn't being followed. A thought then struck him, and he slowed down. '_Wait! Vampires can't walk in the sunlight!_' Yes! That was right! He was safe.

Yugi stood for a moment, accessing his thoughts, he not sure if what just happened was real. '_Werewolves and mermaids are certainly real just like people, so I guess vampires are too…I just saw a vampire… Ella did say there were a few, but I need people!_

Feeling unmotivated, and extremely jumpy, he began to walk again, less enthusiastically, his hope was diminishing. With his head hung in shame he eventually made it to the river again where he crumpled down next to it and shed a lone tear. He was all alone; he lost his grampa, his home, his village, and now his best friend; he couldn't even find help for Joey. If he went searching again he'd just get even more lost, and then he'd be killed by some forest creature.

Life was beautiful, but cruel.

"Yugi?"

Yugi's head shot up, and to his relief he saw Ella in the water.

She looked genuinely concerned, but it only made Yugi want to cry more. "What are you still doing here? And where's the blond, Joey?"

"He…" Yugi burst into tears at his friend's name. Ella quickly swam closer and pulled herself onto the land next to him, hesitantly reaching out for him.

"Is he dead?" She asked softly. Yugi whimpered at her question and shook his head determinedly, but his face fell and he let out a defeated cry, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you get separated?" Yugi nodded, "Oh dear, where?"

"T-the h-h-harpies h-have him!"

"No! Didn't you follow my directions?"

"W-we d-did! B-but we were ch-chased b-by Man-Eater Bugs and we ran into-to their n-nest! They did something t-to him now he doesn't want to leave! I have to help him!"

The poor boy was frantic. Ella sighed sadly, "One small boy can't take down a nest full of harpies."

Yugi snuffled. "I know…but I went looking for help and…"

"And?"

"I…I found vampires," Yugi whispered, the tanned man slipping into his mind. Those crimson eyes…

"You did?! How'd you escape?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Th-they were asleep in a house not too far from here. I er… opened one's coffin-"

"What?!"

"And he saw me so I ran away and ended up here," Yugi finished, shivering at the reminder of how lucky he was to escape.

"You seem to be a magnet for death," Ella stated.

"I know…Ella I have to help Joey! Can you help me?"

Ella hung her head, and felt her heart heavy. "Yugi… I can't. I'm just a mermaid, I can't leave the water."

Yugi's lip quivered, and he didn't answer. She was right, what could he expect her to do? Throw rocks from the river? The river didn't even run near the nest.

"Yugi, no one in this forest will try to help you, they will only try to turn your misfortune into their gain."

And that was a hard truth. Yugi sighed, and looked at her. She was more than right; he was doomed. So now what?

-At The House-

Rubbing up against the wood like a cat, the short vampire hummed. "Oooh _Ra_…Smell that!" Yami hissed, his eyes cloudy, full of lust and thirst as the scent wafted.

"A good scent. Clean and young. What the hell was he doing in here?" Kaiba asked with a few less vigorous sniffs, compared to Yami who had his nose pressed onto the wall in the hallway.

Giddy at the thought of having the young stranger in his clutches, Yami flapped a hand. "Who cares, I want him! He was so young and gorgeous…He had my hair, Kaiba! How far do you think he could've gone?"

"Oh brother…" Kaiba sighed at Yami's new obsession. The scent was appealing, but it was nothing to go crazy over, but perhaps it was more appealing for Yami, everyone had their own tastes. Even vampires. Or rather, _especially_ vampires.

"Mmh…he's mine first when we catch him," Yami announced, swallowing as his mouth watered.

"We just fed, Yami,"

"So? He's a delicacy. You don't pass those up," Yami retorted, then chuckled when a memory rose. "He was so shocked when I opened my eyes that he virtually flew up those stairs. Wait…maybe I should go look for him now. He could've covered quite a distance-"

"It's broad daylight out there so unless you've become a daywalker you're not going anywhere," Kaiba droned with a small amount of satisfaction.

"Hey! It's not my fault you can't smell a good meal when it's right under your nose. I was gonna share…"

Kaiba sighed, and rolled his eyes at his cousin's drama. "I'll help you catch him, Yami, stop being dramatic; dessert sounds good."

"Mmh, pig… Ooh man, he's gonna be a great snack." Yami growled in want against Yugi's scent. Yes they had just been on a hunting trip, but why pass up this chance? It was boring around here, and never before had a human wandered into their home—this had to mean something.

"Sundown is soon, keep your pants on."

"Pants? That's a good idea…"

"What is?"

-With Yugi-

"What could the harpies possibly want from Joey?" Yugi wondered to Ella. After a small wile he had calmed down some thanks to Ella's company.

The mermaid cringed in response. "You, er, don't want to know."

"Why not?" he squeaked.

Ella sighed reluctantly. "Well… The Harpy King wasn't there was he?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Yeah. See, every couple seasons or so he leaves to go find more harpies to join his nest. A higher population means more power and territory and so on. While he's gone the harpies go out and find him a suitable, er, gift. It is generally a human, or semi-human which is chosen."

"…They're keeping Joey for him?"

"Probably. Joey was appealing in ways humans don't see."

And Yugi did not want to know those ways. "Wh-what will the King do with him?"

"Whatever he wants. Torture, kill, eat…" Ella trailed off, avoiding Yugi's horrified expression.

Dozens of horrid thoughts jumbled up in Yugi's already congested mind, and as a result his chest clogged up with anxiety again. "Wh-when w-will he be back?"

Ella hung her head. "I'm sorry, I… I don't know…"

Yugi nodded robotically, he wasn't really expecting her to… "Maybe I should go back, if we die, we die together…."

Ella bit her lip. She didn't know what to tell him; she couldn't help in the least and neither would anything else in the forest. "You'd go back and die with your friend even though you still have a chance to escape?"

Yugi chuckled humourlessly in a way that made Ella's face sour, and shrugged, "I've lost everything, and Joey is all I had left. If he dies why should I live? I won't even be able to make it out here alive without him."

"Child, there's plenty of reason to live." She breathed seriously. "Do you think Joey would want you thinking like this? Your parents?'

That caught Yugi's attention. Joey? His parents? '_I did make a promise to grampa to carry on and a vow to stay with Joey and protect him as best I can. If I just give up I'll be breaking two promises to the two people I care about the most…_'

She was right…he couldn't give up…he might as well try, even if it kills him. "You're right, Ella. Sorry for being so negative," Yugi smiled gently as he stood and dusted off his clothes."Thank you for the talk, Ella."

"No problem," She smiled but it faltered. "What will you do now?"

"Find help," Yugi stated, staring at the sky. He knew it was a useless plan. To fight harpies he'd need a whole village of men with pitchforks and guns. Harpies were strong creatures, and where would he find a village soon? He hated being negative but the facts were in: his situation was screwed. Finding a village would take forever, convincing the men to believe him and go into Harpies Forest would be another long battle; Joey could be dead by then.

'_If only I had super strength I could rescue Joey…_' Yugi thought, then his eyes widened, '_Harpies were strong but an ordinary powerful man could hold his own in a fight against one. But with such a big nest could a person with super powers manage?'_

Ella watched cautiously as Yugi internally debated with himself, one that ended with a sigh. Yugi face-palmed. '_I'm an idiot…can't believe I'm even thinking about it…_'

"Ella do you…do you think vampires could beat harpies?"

"I suppose…They're powerful creatures. Why?" Yugi didn't answer but bit his lip. Catching on, Ella's eyes widened and she frantically shook her head. "Oh no! Yugi, the vampires won't help you! You're food to them!"

"I know but-! But Ella they must still have _some_ humanity left in them!"

Ella carried on shaking her head. "Yugi…"

"I'll make them a deal! If they help free Joey then they can do what they want to me." He said, throwing his hands out.

"Yugi, why would they accept that?" she grumbled.

"I have to try!" Yugi cried out. He had to try! For Joey, he had to try something. Die trying.

Ella looked at him for a moment, before sighing. "I guess you have to."

"I do," Yugi nodded softly. "Thank you for everything, Ella. If I ever see you again that will be a miracle." Yugi laughed but it lacked humour, and he gave her a sincere smile.

"Good luck, Yugi. Get him back," Ella said before smiling sadly and slipping back into the water.

"Thanks," Yugi whispered, and turned to the trees to retrace his steps back to the vampire house. '_This is an even worse plan; they'll probably kill me on sight_.' The sun was now setting, the vampires would be able to leave the house…

'_Maybe some protection._' Yugi stopped for a while to pick up a few sturdy branches. When he found two long and stable ones he found some vine and with some difficultly he managed to tie everything together to make a cross shape. The village had always told them things like holy water, crosses and silver would ward off vampires; he hoped it wasn't a lie.

For a while longer he walked on, and kept looking up at the darkening sky. Holding his cross tightly, he hoped nothing got him before the vampires did. Laughing nervously at that thought, he reluctantly sped up and sooner than he expected he reached the house.

"God and grampa help me," he whispered to himself.

Stepping closer to the death trap he held the cross tightly to his chest. He gulped and took a last glace at the now purple sky, only a peep of orange sky visible in the distance. He stopped a few meters outside the house; he'd wait for them here. He tried to control his heart rate and stood as tall as he could while gripping tightly his little weapon, waiting for the demons.

'_Please help me,_' Yugi stood for a few minutes, wanting to go inside but too afraid. Why couldn't they come out already? His nerves were shot. What would he say to make them listen? Would they even give him a chance? He should have put more thought into this…

"Come back have we?" a deep, baritone voice behind him smirked.

"Argh!" Yugi gasped violently and swirled around, pushing his cross out in defence. "Back! Stay back!" Yugi ordered, sticking the cross in his look-alikes face. The crimson-eyed vampire glanced at the make shift cross in mockery then smirked. Inwardly, Yami marvelled at those beautiful amethyst eyes that he hadn't noticed before.

Standing in the presence of a vampire was more of an adventure than Yugi ever thought he would have. If he wasn't so self-conscious he would have peed himself. "Please don't kill me!" he randomly cried out, waving his cross.

"You came back-" Kaiba began, appearing next to Yami out of thin air. "Argh!" Yugi cried in shock, swinging the cross at Kaiba. "-knowing the danger but you still beg us not to kill you?"

"J-just wait! Don't k-kill me yet!" Yugi said, trying to hold up a brave face.

Yami scoffed lightly. "And why not? You're here willingly and even you must know how…delectable you are," Yami grinned, finally revealing his sparkly white teeth and two sharp fangs. Oh yes, he was certainly a vampire. Yugi felt his heart trip.

"N-no please, I-"

"He smells even better with fear in his blood," Kaiba smirked, looking Yugi up and down, taking an occasional sniff in his direction.

"Kaiba, I think I'd like to wear that napkin now and have a five star meal," Yami chuckled toward their inside joke, purposely eyeing Yugi hungrily who frowned, "What?"

"Finally, Yami. We should put him on a silver platter too,"

"Sir-" Yugi tried, taking a step back.

"I've been waiting to find you since we met earlier, I'm glad you came back. Now!" Yami grinned, rubbing his hands together as if cold. "Let's-"

"NO!"

Yami's smirk disappeared and Kaiba stood surprised. Yugi was breathing deeply after his outburst, trying to keep a clear head as he brandished his cross. The vampires were trying to scare him, he knew they were toying with him, but there were more important things to see to!

Eventually a growl escaped Kaiba at the insult of being spoken to that way by a human. "What did-?"

"I said n-no! I need your help"! Yugi said impatiently. Both vampires were silent, surprised by the small boy's words.

"I need…your help. Please just listen," Yugi asked softly, lowering his cross.

Oh the boy was absolutely adorable, how what one earth was he doing all the way out here? By his scent it was clear he would make afor a divine meal, but he was just as intriguing. Manually Yami had to keep his face in a superior stance to hide his thoughts. "What's your name?"

"…Y-Yugi Motou."

Yami stowed that away. "Yugi, please explain why you think we'd help you," he asked, tilting his head. It was a genuine question, human treated them like monsters, so they acted like it.

Yugi gulped at the eyes boring into him, and looked at each vampire, trying to find mercy. "I-I, er…you're the only ones who can."

"You're naïve to think we'd help you, we've been planning all afternoon on catching and killing you," Kaiba said, callously.

"I-but-my friend! He was taken by harpies, I need to free him but I need your help! Please I-! Find your humanity!" Yugi cried out adorably.

Extremely close to cooing, Yami squashed the urge and chuckled. "Our humanity?"

"That we don't have, boy," Kaiba added.

Yugi whined in frustration, and began to panic again. "Of course you do! Please! Joey needs my help, they'll kill him!"

"As we will kill you," Yami said softly, seriously.

Yugi shut his mouth and glared at them. He raised his cross again, fighting back tears. They had to help! This was his last resort!

"Enough talk, Yugi. Drop that cross you look ridiculous. Now…" Yami smiled sweetly and opened his arms as if to embrace. "Come to Daddy."

Kaiba sniggered at Yami's words while Yugi glared—he didn't have time for this! "I need to help-"

"Have you not noticed? We don't care!" Yami called out carelessly, stepping closer to Yugi.

'_Great, I'm gonna die,_' Yugi whimpered mentally. These men were once human too; couldn't they feel _anything_ for his situation?

"Anyway how do we know it's not a trap? Maybe there's a gathering waiting to try and kill us and you're to lead us there," Kaiba wondered out loud.

Yugi was fuming now. '_Why can't they just help?_' he thought. "One boy to lead two vampires? That's stupid. You could easily kill me and not go," Yugi reasoned.

Kaiba smiled, showing off his canines. "Exactly."

Before Yugi could respond, Yami grabbed his arms and pulled the boy to his chest so that they were touching. Yugi gasped as he dropped the cross and went rigid, his hands on the man's chest to create space between them. His voice hitched in his throat, he wasn't prepared for the sudden advance from the handsome vampire.

"So warm…" Yami murmurer, holding Yugi close, and then put his nose in Yugi's hair, "So tasty…" he swallowed, his eyes glazing over slightly.

Yugi felt the vampire's cold body against his, whimpering at how easily it happened. Surely he was going to die, might as well try his luck.

"A deal," he whispered.

"What?" Yami asked, pulling back to look at Yugi. Usually he'd have ignored his prey's insignificant words and bitten them, but he was too curious about this human to end him so soon.

Yugi whispered again, staring into Yami's mesmerizing crimson eyes. "Let's…make a deal." His little legs like they were void of bones.

"Does this involve your friend?" Yami asked, pulling a bored expression.

"Yes, please. Just-just help me save him from the h-harpies and then you can have me. You can kill me, hurt me…anything, just save him!" Yugi begged, strangely calm about discussing his own death. So long as he could save Joey…

"Soooo, we just get him out from the harpies and you won't pull a fuss when we kill you?" Yami asked happily. Yugi nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Deal!" Yami called out, making Yugi jump. "Kaiba, feel like bothering the harpies?"

Yugi sighed in relief while Kaiba shrugged. "I suppose so; we're already outside."

"Can-can we go now?" Yugi asked. Happily bubbled just below the surface, he was goin to get Joey back! Surely two vampires could get though the harpies!

"Of course. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back and eat!" Yami grinned, making Yugi cringe. Internally Yami chuckled, he loved to tease. Eager to leave, he then lifted Yugi and slung him over his shoulder, making the boy yelp and stiffen.

"What are you doing?" Yugi squeaked, blushing but clinging on Yami's bare shoulder.

"If we go at your speed it will take forever—longer with your extra short legs—so we're running at our speed," Yami explained, and without waiting for a reply he took off at super speed, Kaiba following.

The sudden speed was electrifying; Yugi shut his eyes and held on for dear life. The cool flesh beneath his fingers felt so strange against his own, and he was still frigging blushing! This was silly, out of all times he chose now to find someone attractive. And the same person was the one that was going to kill him. Could it be called irony? It could be called plain _sad_… Averting his thoughts, Yugi thought about Joey, he prayed he was still alive and in one piece…literally. '_I'm coming Joey…_'

Yugi could hear Yami and Kaiba talking but couldn't understand it over the rushing wind; he hoped they weren't planning anything gruesome for him. He would die happily if it meant Joey got away, but that didn't mean he wanted to be tortured first.

Even with the danger that had enveloped him for the last dozen hours, Yugi suddenly felt… at peace, like he was flying, he heard nothing but the wind and saw nothing the soft blurred visions of the forest. And even though he was in the arms of the person who would kill him, he felt safer now than he had since entering the woods, at least he was with a creature that could reason.

Before Yugi could enjoy it further they stopped abruptly and he was put down, feeling dizzy. He dropped to the ground heavily, keeping his eyes shut and holding his head as his vision swam.

"Come on, get up already," Yami grunted.

'_I'm trying,_' Yugi retorted mentally, but he managed to get up, his dizziness decreasing with a few deep breaths.

"This place smells like poultry," Kaiba muttered in disgust, crinkling his nose. When Yugi opened his eyes he gaped, they were back at the nest, hidden behind a few bushes. That was definitely faster than he hoped. Desperate to find Joey, he stumbled along in the dark trying to spot the blond. A few harpies were sitting and walking around the nest, the throne still empty, and many more harpies in the trees.

"Come back here!" Yami hissed, following after Yugi.

"There he is!" Yugi pointed to where Joey sat. The blond sat at a tree, his wrists bond by a thick rope which tied him to it. Yugi smiled in relief to see him alive, but it faded; Joey still had that hypnotised look in his eyes.

"The blond?" Yami asked as he and Kaiba followed Yugi's gaze.

"Yes! H-how will we get him?"

"Wait for our signal," Yami said as he and Kaiba hunched down into cat-like crouches and moved closer to the nest. Yugi nodded even though they didn't see it, and watched anxiously. His heart lifted as the two men—well, two vampire men—readied themselves to help save his friend. At least Joey would survive and he'd keep a promise!

He hide behind a tree and watched as Yami and Kaiba, behind a few bushes, began swaying side to side on their feet just as cats do when stalking, and without warning they jumped into the heart of the nest.

Immediately their was chaos and the harpies shrieked and scattered at the sudden attack. Yugi watched in awe as the vampires went about, without fear or hesitation, and chased around they winged creatures. They moved around fast, easily jumping into the trees and swiping mockingly at the squawking harpies.

Yami had a smile on his face, he loved terrorizing creatures, and harpies never disappointed in their reactions. The men hissed and growled, scaring off the females, many flying away, only some daring to swipe back with their own talons. A few rather dominating harpies decided to fight back, two aiming for Kaiba.

Having a large heart, Yugi gasped and flinched as Kaiba was knocked out a tree, and screamed as something grabbed his shoulder.

"It's me!" Yami said. "Get your friend and bring him back here!" he ordered, taking off again and lunging at a harpy that was on top of Kaiba, sending them both crashing into a tree from the force.

It was all happening too fast, he'd never seen anything like this before, and he was honestly scared for both harpies and the vampires. But he had to worry for someone else first. Snapping out of it, he quickly ran over to Joey, invisible in all the chaos. "Joey! Joey, are you okay?"

Alerting Yugi further, Joey gave him no direct answer, and instead mumbled incoherently. "Red is…lovely…"

"I'm here Joey, we're getting you out," Yugi said as he began pulling at the ropes. After a minute of no luck Yugi searched around for a sharp rock.

"Where's…red?"

"It'll be okay, Joey, we're going to escape," Yugi answered, fighting off the panic. He found a suitable rock and began cutting at the rope as hard as he could.

"I'm not…escaping…"

"You'll be okay Joey, I made you a promise!"

"I…live here…"

"You bitch!"

Yugi jumped at Yami's harsh voice as it echoed off the trees. He turned to see Yami standing to his full height, his arm extended as he held a harpy by her neck. She choked while her legs thrashed, her wings beat and her hands tried to loosen Yami's grip.

"I love these pants!" he yelled up at her, pointing down to the new gashed in his leather pants. Yugi didn't know if to laugh or cry, so he turned back to Joey just in time as he heard a cry of pain and a sickening snap.

'_That's going to be me later,_' Yugi thought miserably, but he cut more vigorously. A lot more screams of anger and pain was heard, answered by hisses and snarls. Yugi felt terrible. Many harpies were getting hurt. He didn't want that; he just wanted them to run off so he could get back Joey!

"Got it!" Yugi cried as the rope snapped. "Come on, Joey!" he urged as he stood and tried to pull Joey up with him. Unfortunately, Joey was limp and had the weight of a dead man.

"Should not…go…"

"Joey, please!" Yugi squeaked in frustration as he yanked on Joey's arm.

"Red is…waiting…" Joey smiled goofily up at Yugi, unaware of everything going on.

"We need to go! I can't lift you, Joey!" Yugi felt like a mouse trying to lift a cat!

"I can."

Yugi jumped at Kaiba's sudden voice. He was pushed aside, and watched as Kaiba yanked Joey up and over his shoulder. Joey hung limply, mumbling to himself.

"Does he really want to stay?" Yami asked as he appeared next to Yugi.

"N-no! He's-he's hypnotized! They did something to him,"

Kaiba gagged, and wiped his blood stained tongue over the back of his hand, then spat on the ground. "Ugh, they taste like poultry too."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Yugi's blood will wash away the taste." Yami commented, and grinned like a jackass making Yugi whimper and wonder how he ever felt safe in his arms.

"Let's go already, we got our catch," Kaiba muttered softly, securing a gip on the blond. Nodding, Yami scooped Yugi up without a warning and over his shoulder, and this time let Kaiba lead the way.

Yugi sighed in relief, but he also wanted to cry. He didn't sob; he just let a few tears fall. He saved Joey, he found help; he did it! At the cost of his own life though, and that was making his insides squirm. He was never good with pain, and now he was going to experience so much pain that it would kill him? He was going to have a heart attack before the pain even came…

The two vampires lived up to their reputation of immense strength, they'd fought an entire nest of vicious harpies tonight with no preparation. It was an amazingly thing to witness, but frightening as well. Yami had pulled a huge fuss just because one had slashed his pants open... the man must have a bad temper. '_Maybe I can beg for a quick death. They're going to drink my blood but couldn't they just kill me first?_' He hoped so.

Then Joey popped into his head. Would the trance wear off? Yugi really hoped so; Joey would need a clear head if he was going to make it to the next village. Yugi knew he'd be angry at the deal he made but what else could he do-?

Cutting into his thoughts, he was dropped to the ground. "Ow!"

"Get inside," Yami ordered as Yugi looked up angrily, rubbing his butt. He glanced around and saw they were back at the house; he wasn't used to such fast travelling.

"Today."

Yugi sighed, and slowly got to his feet, but he noticed something was missing. "Where's Joey?"

Yami growled impatiently. "Boy, if you don't-"

"Okay!" Yugi quickly turned from the meaner Yami and made his way into the dark house. It was almost pitch black inside.

"Why'd you stop?" Yami asked, getting annoyed as he shut the door and bumped into Yugi.

"I can't see!" Yugi hissed back with all the venom he could muster. Yugi heard Yami sigh and felt him brush past, leaving his arm cold and tingly. He heard a switch flip and instantly the hallway was illuminated. He squinted.

"Come on," Yami ordered, his eyes serious, unlike the joker jackass from earlier. Maybe that was his dinner face… or he was susceptible to mood swings. Yugi followed the vampire into the living room, finding it already lit up.

Thanks to the light, Yugi quickly spotted his friend slumped in a chair, looking lost. "Joey!"

"Yellow good too…"

Yugi dashed up to him and held his face in his hands. "Joey, snap out of it! You're free now!"

"The harpies did this?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes. They were being all n-nice and saying h-he was handsome and stuff, then he got hypnotized! I d-don't know what to do!"

Yami rolled in eyes softly, did it matter? A part of him wanted to feel for the boy's peril but, he was food…

"Okay, deals done, we saved him. Now-"

"But he's not right! I can't leave him like this!" Yugi cried, ignoring Yami's gestures for him to come closer.

"Getting him out of a trance wasn't part of the deal. Now we can do this the hard way, or the worse way," Yami threatened. The look on Yugi's face was difficult to ignore, the human looked devastated, Yami actually sorry for him. But he couldn't favour.

"Not until I can fix Joey!" Yugi yelled back, his need to help Joey blocking out his fear.

Yami was impressed at his strength and inwardly smirked at the serious face the boy pulled. Before Yami could yell something back, Kaiba held out a hand, a smirk on his lips.

"I'll fix him."

"You-you can?" Yugi asked softly, and he eyed the man suspiciously. Kaiba didn't answer. He shooed a reluctant Yugi off Joey, and leaned over the blond boy who didn't seem to notice his presence. Yami watched less interestedly than Yugi who was prepared to push Kaiba off Joey if he tried to bite him.

Shocking everyone, Kaiba cupped Joey's chin and planted a kiss on his lips. Yami was surprised for a moment, but he covered it with a smirk when he saw Yugi's expression.

The tiny human was gobsmacked, he didn't know what to do; he hadn't anticipated _that_!

The kiss lasted a few short seconds then with a small growl the vampire pulled away. And then, miraculously, Joey blinked a few times, the mist from his eyes disappearing. "Wha…What's…"

Overjoyed, Yugi burst into tears. "Oh, Joey!" Yugi cried and jumped onto him, crying onto his chest as the confused male gaped around when he realised he was in a new location.

Stunned, Yami just stared, almost wishing Yugi wasn't so cute so he could just eat him already.

"…Yug'?" Joey breathed, "Who are-?" Answering his question, both vampires smirked.

"Joey, are you-"

"HE KISSED ME!"

Out of all the things Joey could have screamed out, he chose to pick on that. Yugi fell off his lap and onto the floor, Joey leaning forward in his seat with comically large eyes as he stared at Kaiba.

"Wow, Kaiba," Yami smirked. "You really must be a good kisser for him to remember that even through Harpies' Hypnosis."

"Harpies what?" Yugi asked, getting up to his feet.

"He kissed me! Who said he could do that!"

"I cured you, Mutt, be grateful." Kaiba glared. Joey matched it.

Despite the negative emotions in the room, Yugi found the will to smile widely, wiping his tears away. "Oh, Joey, thank God you're better!"

"Who are they?!" Joey demanded rudely, Yami and Kaiba growling at his tone.

"Your rescuers, show some damn respect, human!" Yami spat, his patience and generous mood disappearing at a fast rate.

"Human?" Joey turned his glare to Yami.

This was going to be awkward for Yugi. "Er, Joey this is Yami and Kaiba," Yugi introduced, pointing to each man by name as if he had known them all his life. "They helped me save you from the harpies!"

"Oh…well…thank you," Joey said, a little thrown off.

"Yes, thank you, Kaiba…Yami." Yugi breathed, and with all his courage, he walked up to Yami. "Thank you for helping me, I…I'm ready. B-but let, Joey, go first."

Yami raised a brow; the kid was sticking to his word? Idly he saw Kaiba pull a face in his peripheral vision. "Yes, the deal is done-"

"Wait, ready for what?" Joey cut in as he pushed himself up. He hurried over to Yugi, he did not like how close Yugi was to this stranger.

"Yami-" Kaiba started.

"Ready for what?! Yugi, what did ya agree to?" Joey asked angrily, pulling on Yugi's arm.

"Joey, don't worry. I made a deal, it's over now," Yugi replied softly.

"What deal-?"

"Shut up!" Yami yelled at the humans, who went silent, looking at him with uncertainty. "Yes, the deal is done, we just gotta finish it, which we'll get to later," Yami smiled pointedly at Yugi, "but for now, we've got a new idea for you two."

"Us two?" Yugi squeaked.

"New idea?" Joey growled.

"You two wait here, or we will kill you in ways you can't even imagine," Yami threatened lowly, then nodded to Kaiba and they walked out.

When they were gone, Joey blinked, and placed his hands on his head. "What's going to happen to us…?" The strange man's words scared and puzzled him.

Yugi on the other hand had no words, he didn't know if he was angry or feeling guilty. Joey was supposed to be free, but then he realised that his deal only went as far as saving Joey from the harpies, _not_ agreeing to let him go and exempt him from becoming vampire chow. Now they'd both die.

Again.

Well…at least it wasn't by being torn apart by werewolves…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Please point out any errors.

I do hope the story is enjoyable so far~ Reviews please?


	4. Captives

**Warning: **_Little bit of touchy touchy in this chapter._

**I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 4: Captives **

"I want the blond." Outside the livingroom, Kaiba wasted no time in airing his wishes to his cousin, glancing towards the livingroom from their corner in the corridor. They spoke at a level that the human's wouldn't hear even if they tried.

Genuinely impressed, Yami chuckled lightly, in a non-threatening way and nodded. "I know, Kaiba, it's not often you offer to carry a human without killing it. I want the small one, and to be blunt…I'm not sharing."

It was nothing to the taller male, he brushed it off without a second thought. "Keep him. So I get the mutt; you get shorty. Is that your idea or is there more?"

Yami grinned darkly, and drummed his fingers against his knuckles/. "It is but also…let's have some _extra_ fun with them."

"Like what?" Kaiba pulled a face. "I'm not going to orgy with you and them."

"No, man. Let's keep them for a while, until we get bored or they die. Like prisoners. We get blood every night, _and_ entertainment." Yami wagged his eyebrows. They had never done anything of that kind, and honestly Yami had thought about it a few times. And now, fates dropped them two victims—perfect.

"…Interesting, we've never kept captives. I like it," Kaiba smirked, turning his thoughts to Joey.

"Mmh, okay let's go. I don't want Yugi's blood to dry up-" Excited to get back to his proclaimed human, Yami turned for the livingroom, but Kaiba grabbed his arm.

"Wait, wait. If we bite them they'll turn." He pointed out.

That did pose a problem; trust Kaiba to be the one to think of it. "Oh yeah… didn't think of that."

Kaiba rolled his eyes in thought, and searched through his brain. "We still have that box of tonics from Duke, don't we?"

"Yes!" Yami hissed in excitement, clapping Kaiba on the arm in praise. "There has to be something in there that will keep them from turning right? I can't remember what was in there…"

"Lucky we kept those bottles; they finally came in use," Kaiba said as he walked off to rummage through the tonics for one that would help them.

"You mean lucky I love to horde junk!" Yami called after him. Once the brunet disappeared around a corner Yami returned to the livingroom where the two humans sat on a couch huddling with unsure and fearful expressions. Adorable.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked, hesitantly. He felt it was his job to converse with the vampires as he was the idiot that sought them out and made the stupid deal.

It was difficult not to smile at the way the human said his name, so delicately, so tentatively. It almost made him sound like a normal person the boy was speaking to. But he wasn't quite normal. "Yes, Dessert?"

"Hey! Don't call him that!" said Joey barked protectively.

"Or what, _Joey_?" Yami smirked, enjoying the fear and tension rolling off the blond. The human seemed to be short-tempered, and considering the situations, Yami gave him points for being brave.

"Yami, p-please let Joey go! You have me!" Yugi reason as he tried to pull from Joey's grasp, clearly on the verge of tears again. It was not supposed to happen like this! Joey was supposed to go free!

Yami nodded, and slipped his hands behind his back and began to pace slowly, almost menacingly. "Yes, you're right, I do have you. Kaiba on the other hand, doesn't have anyone. That's where Blondie comes in."

"ME?!" Joey squeaked loudly, slapping a hand to his chest as Yugi pointed a finger at him, "Joey?!"

"Affirmative. We've decided that, Yugi, you are mine, and, Blondie, you're Kaiba's," Yami stated it proudly, as if he had done them a favour. He was happy about this, he was actually excited, and while all he was getting from them was fear, he knew he could change it.

"What for?! And stop callin' me Blondie!" Joey growled out with a crabby dog.

"Yes, Yami, stop calling him that." Kaiba drawled as he walked in with two black mugs. "You know he prefers Mutt."

The insult did not go unnoticed and Joey shot up fuming with Yugi hanging nervously on his arm. Yami laughed in response, and stood aside. Kaiba walked up to the two boys, inwardly shaking his head when Joey put himself in front of Yugi. He held out the two mugs. "Drink this," he ordered. Immediately he pulled the mugs back to dodge the swipe sent from Joey.

"Yeah right, _kidnappers_!"

Yami growled as the male folded his arms stubbornly, pushing both his chest and bottom lip out. "Don't make us angry!"

"And why not? I can take you," Joey boasted, sizing up Yami's smaller form.

With a sweat Yugi remembered that his friend did not know that these men were vampires, and he did not want him finding out the hard way! "Joey-"

"Sure, and I'm a fluffy bunny," Yami mocked.

"What! Mister, I'm going to-"

"Joey, just listen-"

"Listen to Yugi, Blondie, you're missing out on some info," Yami droned.

"Huh?" Joey blurted out. He turned to Yugi, sending him a conflicted expression. "Yug' who they anyway? Why would ya make a deal with these…psychos?"

Yugi didn't have it in him to go into detail. He was tired, shaking, and his nerves were wrecked. "…I had to, for you, Joey, I couldn't get you out on my own… And, um… they're not exactly…normal."

"Duh! They're sickos! I'd rather be werewolf chow!" the blonde insisted obliviously.

A nervous laugh fell from Yugi, and he pulled at his index finger, glancing at Yami who returned it. "H-how about vampire chow?"

Joey was about to smile at Yugi's humour, applaud him for finally allowing some humour into his mood, when he noticed the seriousness under the strained laugh. Having noticed the quick glance the two short people shared, he followed and looked toward Yami. His stare was received, in return he was awarded a grin. A very, very, _very_ toothy grin.

The man had fangs.

Purposely, Kaiba revealed his own with a one-sided sneer.

Joey may be brave, but vampires were another level. Suddenly he felt faint and stumbled on the spot as his stomach twisted, slapping a hand to his head. Yugi started and jumped to steady his friend. "Joey!"

"V-va-vampires?" Joey stuttered and blinked his eyes repeatedly as if the strangers and the whole damn house would disappear if he did so hard enough. But they didn't.

"Yes, so drink this or else we will kill you," Kaiba said, again offering out the mugs.

Yugi frowned up at him and his mugs. "Won't you kill us anyway?"

"Just be grateful, not forward! Drink it for Ra's sake!" Yami cried out impatiently making Yugi flinch and grab his cup.

"It could be poisoned, Yug'!" Joey argued heatedly.

"There'd be no sense to killing you with poison. Use your brain." Kaiba insulted with a shake of his head as he pushed the mug into Joey's chest. Said male took it reluctantly.

With little choice, Yugi held onto his mug. He looked into it, then to Joey, and then back to Yami. "…You promise it won't kill us?"

Struck by the beauty so clearly portrayed on this tiny human, Yami was lost for words. The negative expression clouding his face wasn't giving Yami the satisfaction it usually did when he toyed with a human. There was so much innocence radiating from the teen, a light childlike way. And those wide amethyst eyes…they seemed to lead straight to his soul.

For a moment, Yami wanted to pull him close, and comfort him with a few pets to his spiky head.

How bizarre.

"It won't. I promise," Yami smiled tightly, trying to ignore the odd urge to hug the boy.

Whether or not the vampire was being honest, Yugi chose to just do it; he would die anyway. He had no clue what this tonic did, but there was little options and if he was lucky, it would put him to sleep while they drained him of blood…Slowly he put the cup to his lips and took a drink.

"Yugi!" Joey cried, frantic and afraid.

"Drink it or I will break your arm," Kaiba threatened.

"I don't care!" Joey cried back.

"You've got a spicy one, Kaiba," Yami pulled a mocking face, and watched with his little one down the drink. "But I think you are using the wrong pressure points,"

The subtle hint was caught, and Kaiba pulled an impressed expression, then raised a brow at Joey. "Oh, you're right, Yami. Joey, drink or I'll break _Yugi's_ arm."

Yugi choked loudly on the tonic, and Joey gasped, jerking out of his stubborn act, "You wouldn't!"

"Do I have permission, Yami?" Kaiba asked.

"Absolutely," Yami answered straight away. Of course though, he knew Kaiba wouldn't really do that, they weren't _that_ horrible. It was simply a method to get the stubborn boy to drink his tonic.

"Okay! Point made, bloodsuckers…" Joey grumbled, and then in one disgusted swig he swallowed his tonic. Thankfully the contents weren't bad tasting. Dramatically, he threw the cup to the floor and wiped his mouth. "Now what?"

"Now for some fun!" Yami said, excitedly. With lightning fast he appeared in front of Yugi and snatched him away from Joey. "I'll show you to your room," he grinned, and scooped up the squeaking teen bridal style. Joey made a quick dive to grab Yugi back, but he stumbled forward, the air already gone,.

"Yugi!"

"He'll be fine. Come, I'll show you yours," Kaiba offered.

"…Guess I don't have a choice…" Joey muttered, and trudged after Kaiba out the room, watching him suspiciously but he knew he couldn't fight a vampire.

-With Yugi-

Upon entering his room, Yugi fiddled with his hands as he looked around. "This is my room?"

Yami shut the door and followed Yugi in, "Yep until, er, for now, yes. Like it?"

The room was dimly lit by an old bulb hanging on the ceiling. The bed was big but dusty, as was the wardrobe and the end tables next to the bed's sides. The windows were boarded up completely with planks; the room just screamed 'Gloom'.

"It's er…good?"

Yami smiled. "Glad you like it". For a moment after that hung an awkward silence, and Yami noted Yugi's scent became more concentrated in the smaller room, and boy, did he smell good.

"Yami…why are you keeping us here?"

Yami growled and quickly lost his smile. "Don't ask that right now," he grumbled, but then smiled again, this time seductively, and opened his arms. "Now come here, Yugi."

This was becoming way too uncomfortable. The way Yami used his name so gently, but at the same time so dangerously. Did Yami really expect him to just walk into his arms? Yugi was afraid of Yami, but not enough to walk straight into his death. He had made a deal not to fuss when they kill him but he didn't say he'd literally commit suicide.

Yami saw his reluctance, and took a step closer. "I won't kill you, not yet my pet,"

Stumbling back in response to the open arm, Yugi's little legs connected with the bed and he fell back, and quickly scrambling up into the bed post. "You'll still hurt m-me."

"Only a bit," Yami teased as he climbed onto the bed, and crawled like a cat towards Yugi. How he wanted the boy's blood, his scent was divine! Imagine how good it would taste... Control had to be practiced tonight though, if he was going to keep his new pet for a while.

"D-don't hurt me!" Yugi whimpered, holding onto his middle as he began to feel queasy with all the gruesome thoughts whirling in his mind. Maybe he should've just died at the village.

"I won't, as long as you're a good boy, deal?" he asked as he stopped in front of Yugi, their faces a few inches apart.

Yugi knew he'd go back on his word, the first deal proved it. He nodded anyway and watched as Yami straightened his legs and sat himself down on Yugi's lap. Yugi turned flaming red at the contact, but he couldn't break eye contact.

He and Joey had never been shy to hug or hold hands, they were best friends, but the way Yami did it was totally different; it felt dirty…

Yami was loving this; life went from boring and monotonous to exciting in one day! There wasn't much to do all night other than read or go out and look for trouble. Gently so not to frighten him, he cupped his amethyst-eyed angel's chin and leaned closer. Automatically his target pulled back, but it didn't go far as the wall was behind him, so he tried to turn his head. Yami tightened his grip, forcing Yugi to look at him.

"Good boy remember," Yami whispered. Yugi's heart was pounding in his chest, what did Yami want? Surely not-

"You're gorgeous, boy… Let me kiss you," Yami said bluntly. Squeaking in panic and embarrassment, Yugi began to squirm violently and tried to push the vampire off of him. This was getting way too personal, why couldn't he kill him and be done?

Instead of doing any good, Yugi's dainty hands pressed against his bare chest gave Yami erotic shivers. Those little hands were so warm, so delicate, so full of life…

Upon hearing an awkwardly erotic moan, Yugi realised where his hands were, and pulled them back into his own chest, blushing furiously.

"No, please, do carry on," Yami winked, and leaned closer, putting his hands on the wall on either side of Yugi's head. Gulping, Yugi closed his eyes tightly; he didn't want to see what Yami had in store for him, and couldn't deny he loved the sight of the man's chest.

Yami could tell Yugi wasn't as young as he appeared, he could smell the mature scent on him but it was small, mixed with a soft, feminine scent that told his instincts the boy was naturally made for submission to males. There was no way this boy could marry a woman and be the big strapping man she needed. "You smell as good as you look," Yami whispered, his nose in Yugi's hair. Yugi stiffened, and held tightly to the blanket on the bed like a child.

The vampire sniffed deeply, leading down from Yugi's hair to his temple, then to his pink cheeks where he placed a kiss on each. Biting his lip, Yugi's head swirled. '_This man is a damn pervert!_'

After a last peck, Yami pulled back, glad to find that Yugi had his eyes closed, because frankly, he was slightly confused. Usually he'd be ravaging his catch in this situation then sucking them dry but… he couldn't find it in him to attack Yugi, he seemed too…fragile. There was no blood-lust to hold him in a choke hold and make him bleed… However, that didn't mean he couldn't play around…

Shaking away these strange feelings, Yami growled lowly in want, and roughly pressed his lips to Yugi's. The contact blasted a shock through Yugi's system, he felt like a surprised cat with it's fur and tail standing up to attention. Yugi screamed into the kiss, serving only to make it worse as it gave Yami a clear passage to slip his tongue in. Losing his control a little from the influence of Yugi's scent, Yami grabbed his head with both hands and held on tightly, kissing the boy passionately.

This was another moment where Yugi didn't know if to cry or blush. His first real kiss was with a vampire, a kiss he didn't even agree to! And this was the man that was going to kill him! This couldn't be good, he had a bad feeling about this. With little else to do, Yugi put his small hands back on Yami's chest and pushed with all his might, struggling to breathe as Yami explored his mouth, without permission.

Far too intoxicated to notice, Yami didn't realise his grip had become painful the harder he kissed, he was not willing to let go of his prize. From the first meeting he knew he had to have this boy to himself, and now he had him.

Once he accepted his struggles wouldn't work, Yugi gripped onto the blanket again, and let Yami carry on and hoped he'd get bored and soon stop. The blush had risen and refused to back down, for a small part of him was enjoying the man's firm lips on his own soft, rosy ones. He groaned at his weak will for this handsome vampire. But this was his first kiss, he couldn't help being so flustered and pink. Yami mistook it for a groan of pleasure, and pressed closer, more passionately.

Yugi almost gasped but he found he couldn't, his mouth was glue to Yami's. It was then that he realised he needed air. Panicking, he tried to pull away again, but it didn't work. Squealing against Yami at the thought of suffocation, Yugi put his hands on the vampire's face.

Thankfully, Yami felt it and opened his eyes, finding frenzied panic in Yugi's eyes. Instantly his cold heart clenched slightly at the sight, and reluctantly he pulled away.

Now free, Yugi immediately gasped for breath. On top of him, Yami sat and watched sheepishly, he had forgotten Yugi had to breathe whereas he didn't. Neither spoke as Yugi got his breath back, his cheeks tinted with a beautiful pink. Yami smiled slightly seeing that innocence again.

"You okay?" Yami asked, slightly amused.

Dizzy, Yugi nodded for the sake of it, looking up into his kidnapper's face. The vampire was incredibly handsome, he couldn't deny it, but he couldn't let this man take advantage of him either.

"I'll cut you some slack," Yami said, making Yugi sigh in relief. "…From the kissing." Yugi stiffened as Yami pulled his lips over his teeth to bare his fangs, eyeing Yugi' neck.

"N-no!" It was coming, the biting and the pain and the blood and his death was coming. No matter what he agreed to, it was his survival instincts that pressed him to struggle. Any efforts were thwarted, a cold hand holding together both of his, while the other went over his mouth.

"Shh…" Yami cooed, turning Yugi's face to view his neck, and planted a loving kiss on his skin. The pulse beating stood out like a star in the night, beckoning him to break the delicate skin and suck on the nectar.

Yugi was beyond terrified now. Death was approaching him with too sharp fangs, he had never done well with blood. Wasn't that stupid tonic supposed to put him to sleep?

The fear radiating off Yugi was enjoyable, it made Yami's instincts take over, and Yugi's blood smell even better. A squirming victim was always much for fun. Too eager to wait any longer, Yami licked Yugi's neck, receiving a fresh burst of struggles and helpless whimpers from his cherubic pet. Thirst overpowering him, Yami gave in to his want and bit into Yugi's neck.

The moment those pearly fangs pierced his flesh Yugi jolted and screamed into the hand. The pain was searing as if someone had put burning coals to his neck. If Yami's hand wasn't over his mouth he was certain he'd be screaming bloody murder, awakening the entire forest. Heavy torrents of tears streamed from his eyes as he cried into Yami's hand. This had to be the worst pain he had ever felt, he prayed it would end soon and that he'd die.

Yami's hand detached from Yugi's hands and it latched onto his neck, holding the boy in place. He sucked a few large gulps every few seconds, spreading the fluid over his tongue. He couldn't remember blood tasting so good.

Yugi felt his hands go free, but he had no energy to use them. The fell to his sides as he lay limply in Yami's arms, his face scrunching up in pain each time Yami took a gulp; tears still running down his cheeks, little gasping cries following.

'_Just kill me'_ he thought miserably, his thoughts flashing to Joey and his grandfather. He'd never see them again.

Eventually his stomach filled, and Yami strongly willed himself to pull away. He did it reluctantly, he didn't want to, not at all, but if he didn't he'd never enjoy this treat again. Growling, Yami pulled away, and leaned back, panting slightly, finally taking note of the limp body in his arms. Yugi's eyes were now closed, his breathing soft and shallow, his heart slow but still steady.

The light from the bulb reflected off Yugi's cheeks, and Yami noticed the shine on them, leading down to his own hand which was still over his mouth. '_Tears…_' that strange urge to comfort the boy rose, and even more strangely, he felt guilty. Why? The boy cried his eyes out during his feed, but so what? If he remembered correctly all his victims cried and struggled, it was only natural. So why were Yugi's tears any different?

Slowly, he pulled his hand away as if it would fall off if he moved too fast. Feeling odd as he sat on the unconscious human, he glanced at Yugi's bleeding neck. He couldn't leave it like that, he had to fix it or it could become infected. He leaned over without jolting the boy, and gently licked the wound clean, watching the puncture marks scab over from a special chemical in his saliva.

Without thinking he placed a small kiss on Yugi's forehead, and climbed off of him. When he moved he felt the blood sloshing around inside him, the taste still on his tongue.

He didn't regret it one bit! Did he…? '_No! That's what he is here for. Just because he's small and fragile and needs protection—Argh-stop!_'

Shaking away his weird thoughts, Yami quickly vacated the room. He wasn't an evil murderer despite his deviousness when it came to his prey, but he wasn't exactly used to being caring anymore either. Especially to a human. Locking the door, Yami headed to the basement, trying to ignore his blabbering conscience.

-With Joey-

"You expect me to stay here?" Joey asked rudely, pulling a face in response to Kaiba's question about the room.

"It's a regular bedroom, yes,"

"Do I look like a hamster? This room is filthy, I ain't stayin' in here!"

"It's either this or the basement."

"I ain't sleepin' in ya coffin."

"No, you'll be chained to the wall, Mutt."

"Stop calling me that!" Joey yelled, annoyed with the brunet.

Kaiba stared at Joey, a smile across his face; this was the first human in a while to talk to him like this. Maybe that's what appealed to him about the boy, he was feisty and…beautiful. That fluffy blond hair made Kaiba's hand's itch.

The vampire's scrutiny began to make Joey feel uncomfortable. "Whaddya lookin' at? Tryin' to find the best place t' bite me?"

Blinking away his thoughts, Kaiba chuckled. "Nervous, Puppy?"

"Puppy?! That's it! I-MMF!" Once more, Joey found his lips pressed on Kaiba's. Holding onto Joey's waist and neck tightly Kaiba held back nothing, kissing the blond boy as if they were a smitten married couple. Joey shut his eyes; he couldn't believe this! Twice now this man had managed to kiss him! But how can you stop someone who was lightening fast? Joey squeaked softly, and squirmed as Kaiba's tongue pushed itself past his lips.

Growling lowly in lust, Kaiba used the hand around Joey's waist to pick him up by his butt. He didn't know how Far Yami would take it with his human, the tiny one looked too innocent for words, but this blond didn't.

Hearing the growl, Joey mistook it for anger and felt a small submissive wave flicker over him. He flinched as he was lifted, blushing dark red as he felt the hand on his bottom. Instinctively he hooked his legs around Kaiba's waist, and grabbed onto Kaiba's muscular shoulders.

Smiling in satisfaction, Kaiba began walking toward the bed, his manhood already responding in his pants.

Joey held on tightly, internally fighting with himself. Why was he giving in? He couldn't! He didn't even know this man! Plus he and his buddy were vampires who were probably going to kill them. Before Joey could well up enough anger to throw punch, he gasped through his nose as they fell back into the bed.

'_Oh no. No, no, no—bed means sex!_'

Kaiba then pulled away from the kisses and off of Joey, kneeling tall on the bed. He smiled smugly down at the red-faced blond, knowing he could tame him with some effort.

Trying to retain his dignity, Joey growled. "Wh-what are ya smilin' at!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Pup," Kaiba smirked.

"Who said I was!" Joey blushed.

"Well seeing as you didn't fight me and were kissing back, that was indication enough."

"I-I didn't kiss back!"

"And with your legs holding us together, I'm sure you were enjoying it."

"What!" Looking down, Joey saw he still had his legs locked around Kaiba's waist. Groaning in embarrassment, Joey unhooked his legs and scrambled backwards up the bed.

"Don't be a tease, come back," Kaiba sniggered, grabbing Joey's calves and pulling him back.

"Lemme go ya sicko!" Joey grunted, trying to get away.

"Relax—"

"Let me go!"

"Stop it—!"

"Don't—"

"I SAID STOP!" Kaiba roared, making Joey flinch and become silent. "Stop your pathetic struggles, Mutt, and do as I say!" he ordered and grabbed onto Joey's throat. Again Joey's anger disappeared and was replaced by fear and compliance. His breath caught in his throat and his hands went to Kaiba's arm.

"Will you listen? Or not?" Kaiba growled, pulling Joey's face up to his, his claws digging into the skin of the human's neck.

Squeaking and nodding lightly in agreement, Joey breathed deeply as Kaiba let go of his throat and pushed him back onto the bed. His hands clutched his throat as he looked up at the vampire, who was obviously trying to dominate him, but Joey had never been in this situation before. He'd had a few girlfriends and, once a boyfriend, but he'd never been the submissive one in the relationship. Then again, this wasn't a relationship; this was kidnapping and being held captive.

"Just be still," Kaiba muttered, putting himself back between Joey's legs and leaning over him. Joey kept quiet, his hands still at his throat, not sure what to do.

Sighing impatiently, Kaiba pried Joey's hands off his neck, which only made Joey more jumpy, feeling extra exposed. There was only one thing to ask. Joey whispered softly, "Will you kill me?"

Prying his eyes away from Joey's neck, Kaiba looked into Joey's honey-brown eyes, and saw the fear and uncertainty in them. Reaching up, Kaiba petted Joey's wild-blond hair.

"No, I won't, as long as you obey me,"

"I…I'm not usually the g-girl," Joey muttered back, embarrassed.

"I guess that will have to change then," Kaiba chuckled slyly, turning Joey's head to see his neck.

"W-What are you—Wait! Now?"

"I promise if you relax and don't fight, it will be bearable and over before you know it," Kaiba soothed.

The man sounded honest enough, and even if he didn't agree, Kaiba would bite him anyway. '_I must be crazy…_' Joey sighed in defeat and grabbed onto to Kaiba's coat tightly and gave him a scathing glare. "Hurt me and I'll hurt you."

"I'd love to see that," Kaiba chuckled, then leaned down and pressing his lips to Joey's. This time Joey didn't get a shock, he just held tighter and with some courage; he even kissed back a bit, though very hesitantly.

He tried to not think about how good looking the man; it made him horny, which was the last thing he should have been thinking of! For a few minutes they just laid kissing, Kaiba leading while Joey lay silently, contemplating if he should bite the man's tongue or ride it out. Kaiba was glad Joey was actually participating, while Joey didn't know why he was giving in to this man, but he was enjoying it…

Kaiba caressed his chest and his hair, his tongue exploring his mouth. Joey let him, and tried not to think about what was to come. Surprising himself, Joey moaned in pleasure and felt the blood rush south. '_This is so wrong…_' Blushing, he was enjoying Kaiba's firm and strong hands over his body, his dominance over him.

Feeling Joey's body relax, Kaiba broke the heated kiss and began kissing down his chin, along his jaw line, and to the right side of his face. He trailed kisses along Joey's neck, and pulled away Joey stiffen again. "Relax."

"Y-you try to relax when you're about to have a vampire bite your neck," Joey hissed, closing his eyes.

Chuckling softly, Kaiba got an idea. Putting a hand on Joey's chest, he slowly slid it down, over his stomach then to his crotch, making Joey gasp. Smirking at the hard-on he found, Kaiba began to caress it, holding strong against any fight Joey put up.

Whatever air was in his lungs Joey lost, and threw his head back into his pillow. Moan after non-consensual moan fell from his lips, multiple chills crawling up his spine.

Taking the chance, Kaiba latched onto Joey's neck and bit into the soft skin, rejoicing as the warm blood enter his mouth. Joey cried out in pain, the pleasure disappearing for a few moments. Forcing himself to relax, Joey shut his mouth and grit his teeth to keep himself quite, hoping Yugi didn't hear his cry. Through the sudden shocking, Joey thought about his little friend; was he okay?

Kaiba held tightly to his new pet's neck as he drank, bringing his other hand up from between Joey's legs and using it to prop himself up. Joey's blood was satisfying; it was clean and healthy.

Joey whimpered from the loss of Kaiba's hand, knowing there'd be no more pleasure. He grunted in pain as Kaiba bit a bit deeper, sucking out his blood. This had to be the most strangest experience he had ever had, he honestly never thought this would happen; you always have it happen to people around you. The pain was bad, but he'd always been tough, and it slowly the relaxing did help.

Sooner than Joey himself had expected, Kaiba pulled his fangs out and let go of Joey's neck, putting both hands on either side of his head. Joey made a sound in relief, his head spinning and his eyes shut.

Shaking away the primal urge to finish off the blond, Kaiba wiped his stained mouth with his sleeve and leaned down to lick close the boy's wounds. Flinching, Joey stayed still, having no energy or will to fight. He was becoming increasingly drowsy.

Kaiba put a hand on Joey's cheek. "Joey?"

"Tired…"

"See? I promised it would be bearable," Kaiba said as he got off Joey and the bed. Pulling back the blankets from under the now snoozing Joey, Kaiba covered him and petted his hair. "You're going to be here a long time, Pup." He whispered, but he wasn't sure if his words were true.

Locking the door on his way out, Kaiba made his way back to the basement, his tongue exploring his own mouth trying to find any leftover blood from his feed. When he got to the basement he found Yami sitting on his coffin, deep in thought.

"Yours is still alive?" Kaiba asked.

Yami nodded but kept his gaze down, staring at his coffin.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the answer. "He has quite a resemblance to you don't you think?"

Nodding again, Yami scratched his ear, something he did when he was feeling indecisive or unsure.

"I quite like mine. He's…different. I'm going to keep him for a while, he is interesting," Kaiba commented, opening his coffin.

"Do you think this was a bad idea?" Yami suddenly asked.

Kaiba knew something was bugging Yami, but he was not going to dote over him and beg to hear his feelings. "No, why?"

"What if their families come looking for them?"

"Yami, humans never enter Harpies Forest. Any who do are considered dead. Why? What's wrong?"

Yami shook his head, and looked away. The guilt was gnawing at him for taking the little human captive, but he could not explain that to his cousin. "Nothing. Just thought a young boy like Yugi might have family looking for him…"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. He was no imbecile, he knew Yami well. "Wait, are you feeling…guilty?"

"No! I was just wondering," Yami growled, jumping off his coffin. "He's mine now anyway so it wouldn't matter." Yami muttered before opening his coffin and jumping in, shutting it loudly.

Staring at the red coffin, Kaiba shrugged off Yami's behaviour and jumped into his own, placing Joey back in his thoughts.

For once sleep did not arrive easily for Yami, why was that damn boy making him feel so…weird! It was disrupting his sleep. He'd never really felt guilty before for toying with his prey. Maybe it just because the boy looked so innocent, that's all. He'll feel better after a day's rest. So he hoped…

**XXxXxXxXx**

Please point out any errors

Comments/ review and questions are welcomed and appreciated!


	5. Cat and Mouse

_Thank you for all the support, I highly appreciate it dears!_

_I do now own YuGiOh_

**Chapter 5: Cat and Mouse**

There's a first for everything, and the first time Yugi woke up after having been bitten by a vampire… he was a little…off. Then again so was Joey.

Yugi woke up feeling sluggish, tired, and lethargic. His neck ached and felt extremely tender. When he finally opened his eyes he recognised the room he'd been placed in, the light still on.

Once he woke up enough, he slowly began to panic, a hand travelling to his scabby neck. "Oh, no..." His fingers found the two healing bite marks from Yami's meal. He survived a bite from a vampire… '_I'm a vampire!'_ he concluded. How many times had his village preached about the bite of a vampire if you survived it… He managed to push himself up into a sitting position, his eyes closed again with drowsiness.

"Ya...Yami?" Yugi called out, having been the first person he thought of.

"I'm here, Bud."

Yugi's eyes shot open at the voice—his friend's voice, not Yami's. He cracked open his eyes and saw that the door was open, and Joey was on all fours next to his bed.

"Joey!" Yugi gasped, and tried weakly to get off the bed, but his body was weak, and he fell off the side with a thud.

"Ow!"

"You okay?" Joey asked as he sat back on his butt, looking exhausted. With a grunt Yugi sat up and leaned against the bed, and reached out his hand. Joey took it, and they smiled, highly grateful that one another was still in the land of the living.

"We're still alive!" Yugi cheered weakly, laughed gently, his previous vampire worries forgotten for the moment.

" Yeah… I thought they'd…Yugi!"

Yugi jumped, looking behind him but Joey grabbed his arm, turning him back. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, Joey, I'm fine, a little tired-"

"No! I mean that Yami! Whadda he do t' ya?!"

"Oh." Yugi blushed with the memories from last night, and looked away from Joey' heated gaze. The latter growled angrily. "Did he force ya t'…? Did he?!"

"No! No, Joey he didn't." Yugi squealed in embarrassment. He was fully clothed and everything, did Joey have to be so embarrassing?

"Are ya sure? I'll kill him for ya if he did!" Joey pressed on.

"He didn't. He just…bit me," Yugi lied lightly, touching his wound.

"…Kaiba bit me too," Joey muttered, touching his own. ThDat man is a pervert, I'll bet he raped me when I was out." Joey shivered, making Yugi gasp.

"No!"

"I'm jus' sayin', maybe he did…"

Yugi blushed, and pulled at his shirt. "B-but…wouldn't you be…sore or…something?"

"Mmh, I guess. Are you sore?"

"J-Joey!"

"Hey, we can't trust these guys Yug', we have t' be on our guard."

Blushing, Yugi didn't reply and they sat silent for a while, regaining energy, until he frowned at Joey. "How can we fight against vampires?"

Joey shrugged. "I dunno, silver, crosses, holy water, stakes-"

"Crosses don't work; I've tried that."

"Well, then I doubt they'll keep anythin' dangerous to 'em in the house," Joey sighed.

Yugi nodded, then the thought from earlier struck him, and he paled horribly, his face a mask of horror as his mouth dried. "J-Joey?"

His face alarmed Joey, who shifted closer in concern, already jumping to the worst conclusions. "Yug'? Yugi? What's wrong, pal?"

"I think…" Yugi swallowed. "I think we're vampires."

Well, Joey was not expecting that, and compared to what he _was_ thinking, it wasn't the worst thing Yugi could have said. He stared blankly, allowing the words sink in.

Watching anxiously, hoping he was wrong, Yugi fumbled heatedly with his shirt. "Is-isn't that what the village said? That if we get bitten by vampires we-we become one?"

Yes, Joey remembered that. His gaze dropped to the floor, and his shoulders slumped. Yugi quickly scooted next to him. "Joey?"

"We're stuck now."

Yugi's heart clenched. If Joey gave up, it would make him give up too. "No, we can still try to get out, Joey."

"We shouldn't…"

"Why not? We just-"

"Yugi," Joey looked up at Yugi, hidden pain evident on his face, "Vampires kill people. If we go out, we'll kill people."

"But… I don't feel like killing people…do you?" Yugi asked as his eyes begin to swell with tears.

Joey hated when Yugi cried, and tried not to let it get to him. "No…but what if we see blood an' go crazy?"

Yugi pulled a face. "Blood still doesn't sound appealing…"

"Maybe we gotta taste it first."

"That's true. Maybe…maybe we can be good vampires, Joey! We can try not to hurt people!" Yugi smiled, wiping his tears away. He was always the optimist.

"I guess we could try…" Joey nodded, smiling back. "C'mon," he said, standing up shakily.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked, as Joey pulled him up, their legs shaking.

"To get out."

"What if they catch us?" Yugi whispered as they left the room.

"What more can they do to us," Joey muttered, making his way slowly down the stairs next to Yugi's room.

'_A lot…_'Yugi thought. They could've been tortured or killed or raped. So much worse… Praying they didn't get caught, Yugi followed silently, glad the stairs weren't creaky.

When they finally made it downstairs they crept along the corridor, "Let's try the livingroom," Joey mumbled. They tip-toed to the livingroom, trying to be as quiet as mice. They hurried to the planks that were nailed to the windows and tried pulling them off, but they wouldn't budge in inch.

"Where the hell is the super strength?!" Joey hissed, shaking his burning hands.

"Um…Why don't we just use the front door?" Yugi suggested.

Joey chuckled softly at himself. "Oh right…maybe it's locked but let's try." They walked quietly along the corridor, praying the men in the basement didn't awake. They made their way to the front door, but before Joey could reach for the handle, Yugi pulled his hand away.

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"Look!" Yugi hissed, pointing to the space under the door. There was a slight orange haze coming from under the wood. "Sunlight. Joey, it's day time, we can't go out there," They were vampires now, vampires couldn't stand the sun.

"Shit!" Joey cried out, then slapped his hands over his mouth, looking towards the basement, "Now what?" he whispered.

"We…we have to stay," Yugi mumbled.

"Stay…?" Joey repeated blankly and stared firmly at the smaller male. Yugi saw a few emotions flash through his eyes before the blond moved again. "Fine." Joey nodded stiffly and turned, and began stomping towards the basement.

Yugi gasped and ran after him. "Joey! Where are you going?"

"To bug those bastards," Joey said as he yanked open the basement door and descended.

"Joey!" Yugi whined softly at his friend, looking around helplessly.

"Dark down here…" he heard Joey's voice carry up. Sighing irritably, Yugi followed down, bumping into his friend on the steps.

"Joey?"

"How do they see in here?"

"Hold on… there's a switch somewhere…" Yugi mumbled as he passed Joey, feeling around the walls for the switch he found the first time he was in there. "Got it!" he said as he flipped the light on.

The basement brightened, and they took in the grey, boring room. "Wow," Joey breathed, staring at the coffins. Yugi smiled, remembering his first time.

"Which one is Kaiba's?" Joey frowned, stepping off the stairs.

"The blue one I think; I found Yami in the red one."

"Yo, Kaiba!" Joey called out, knocking obnoxiously on the blue coffin.

Yugi squeaked and jumped, twirling around in fear. "Joey, don't!"

"Wake up ya, bloodsucker!" Joey yelled, managing to smack the coffin before Yugi yanked him back.

"What the f-!" came Kaiba's muffled voice.

Yami's coffin lid then flew open, and he gaped at the two humans in surprise. "What- Joey? Yugi?"

"I'm sorry!" Yugi squeaked, still trying to pull Joey away from the angry red eyes.

"How-! When- How did-?" Yami stared perplexed.

Kaiba's coffin lid opened and he sat up looking sluggish, then blinked. "Joey?"

"Yeah! How can-"

"How did you get out!" Yami demanded, jumping out his coffin and marching towards them.

"We didn't leave!" Yugi squeaked as he and Joey jumped back.

"I mean your rooms! We locked them!"

Joey shrugged. "I picked the locks."

"What!"

Yugi gave him a nervous but scolding frown. "I thought you forgot how to do that. You told -"

"I lied to her-"

"Lying is bad Joey-"

"Shut up!" Yami yelled in annoyance, making them flinch. "Get back to your rooms!"

"No." Joey folded his arms.

"Joey, go back to your room," Kaiba ordered, standing as well.

"You're not my father,"

"No, I'm your master."

"Like hell ya are!"

"Yugi." Yugi looked up at Yami, finding his expression less harsh. "Go rest upstairs."

Gulping, and not wanting Yami to get angry, he nodded and turned to leave, but Joey grabbed his arm.

"No, no." he pulled Yugi back. "We're stayin'."

"J-Joey-"

"No, we'll wait here for ya two suckheads t' wake up," Joey said, sitting down on the steps, and pulling Yugi with him.

"Go!" Yami growled, pointing to the stairs. Yugi nodded again but Joey held him down, telling him to stop being a wuss while Yugi arguing back about punishment.

"Yami, leave them, let them get piles sitting on the cold floor," Kaiba muttered with a roll of his eyes, and jumped back into his coffin, closing it for more sleep.

"Ra…make noise and I'll…I'll slit your throats," Yami threatened irritably, before jumping into his coffin and slamming it shut.

"He won't do that," Joey whispered, seeing the alarm on Yugi's face. "So, what shall we do?" Yugi shrugged, staring at Yami's coffin.

"Ya didn't tell me what happened before ya saved me from the harpies," Joey suggested.

Yugi nodded, and quietly told Joey about finding the house, opening Yami's coffin, running away, then finding Ella again before going back to the house and making the deal. They sat for a few hours talking and reminiscing about the past and wondering about the future.

"Guess I'll never marry the girl of my dreams now," Joey sighed, then groaned, placing a hand over his stomach as it grumbled. "I'm hungry"

"Me too," Yugi agreed, holding his middle.

"Do ya think they'll feed us blood?"

"I hope not," Yugi cringed.

"If they feed us at all…" Joey muttered.

"At least we're together," Yugi comforted hugging Joey.

"Yeah, ya right Yug'," Joey sighed, hugging back. After a few minutes of silence and growling stomachs the lid of the blue coffin slowly opened, and Kaiba peeks out, his blue eyes small with sleep.

"Finally," Joey muttered, rubbing his stomach.

"Still here?" Kaiba asked as he climbed out, and knocked on Yami's coffin. "Wake up, Yami."

"We're hungry!" Joey whined, standing up.

"Oh."

"'Oh?' We need food! Or…whatever we eat now!"

Kaiba raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" Yami asked as he swung open his coffin, his eyes small.

"You bit us and made us into vampires! And now we're hungry! So…so fix it!" Joey pouted.

The two vampires at Joey for a full minute, Joey glaring back. Yugi stood up as well, rubbing his neck wounds as he wondered about a few things.

Kaiba then spoke. "Vampires… right. So newborns, how do your new bodies feel?" he asked as he closed his coffin, Yami climbing out of his.

"Terrible. We're hungry, weak, and can't even see in the dark!" Joey complained.

"Will…will we drink blood now?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Do you wish to?" Yami chuckled, walking over to him.

"No…"

"Obviously…" Yami muttered. He glanced down, and groaned loudly, "I love these pants…damn harpies."

"Sorry," Yugi cringed, seeing the tears in the leather pants.

Yami looked up, seeing the guilt in his little angel's face. "For?"

"I asked for your help against them so it's kinda my fault."

"It ain't your fault Yug',"

"It is Joey-"

"If you want, a kiss would make it better," Yami grinned cheekily, jerking his eyebrows.

"In ya dreams ya perv!" Joey shot back, pulling Yugi to his chest.

"Oh yeah? You gonna stop me, Blondie?" Yami taunted, stepping up to them.

"I can now, suckhead," Joey grunted, tapping his bite marks.

"Don't embarrass yourself please," Yami said, eyeing Yugi.

"Nyeh?" Joey replied rudely.

"You're not vampires, Mutt." Kaiba shook his head, and walked up to the others.

"What?!" both humans exclaimed.

"You're still humans," Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"But-but you bit us!" Joey cried pointing to his neck.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yes, Goldie Locks, but remember-"

"Goldie Locks?!"

"-that drink Kaiba gave you? It was to prevent our venom from transforming you."

"R-Really? We're still human?" Yugi asked, tears back in his eyes. So THAT was what that drink did! Well…that was good then! They weren't blood thirsty vampires!

"Yes, Yugi," Yami chuckled, then gasped as Yugi flung himself into his arms, hugging his chest.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Damn," Joey mumbled, scratching at his scabs.

"Did you _want_ to be a vampire?" Kaiba chuckled.

"No, but the super strength was growin' on me."

"Silly," Kaiba laughed, and reached out to ruffle Joey's hair.

"Shut up, perv," Joey muttered, shoving the hand away.

"Thank you, Yami!" Yugi thanked for the hundredth time, letting go of Yami and blushing profoundly. He was just so happy and grateful. Yami almost genuinely smiled at him.

"Enough talk, I'm hungry!" Joey whined, Yugi nodding in agreement. Both vampires looked at each other and sighed.

"We didn't think of this did we?" Kaiba asked.

Joey's jaw hit the floor. "Ya didn't think about us needin' food? You're crazy!"

"Oh well, at least we know for next time," Yami shrugged.

"Next time?" Yugi asked.

"Fine. Yami, you go get the food," Kaiba said.

"What? You do it!"

"Keeping them was your idea."

"So? You agreed, you go!"

"Yami, you're going."

"Like hell I am!"

"We can go," Joey offered slyly.

"No!" both vampires retorted.

"Yami-"

"Kaiba-"

"Atem-!"

"Who?" Yugi looked at Joey.

"Fine! I'll go, Kaiba." Yami suddenly smirked.

"Good."

"I'll leave you to baby-sit them. I'm sure Joey will tell you how much he's starving."

"Whatever."

"After all…it'll take a while as the nearest edible human food is in the next village. Joey will be crying by then. I imagine he won't be nagging you the whole time."

"How long will getting the food take?" Joey bit his lip.

"A while, couple hours with all the little problems-"

"Aw, come on!"

"Okay! I'll go! Shit man," Kaiba groaned, stalking past them and up the stairs. Yami stared after him, inwardly grinning at his successful manipulation.

When Kaiba was gone, Joey raised a brow to Yami. "Ya that lazy?"

"Yes. Let's go upstairs," Yami suggested, walking past them and up.

"Food soon, Yug'," Joey grinned as they followed. Soon they reached the livingroom and the boys flopped down onto a three seater couch, Yami standing.

"Will it really be hours?" Joey asked, his stomach tightening painfully.

"Not if Kaiba's doing it," Yami grunted, then stepped up to Yugi. "So, my Yugi, let's talk." Then he fell down next to Yugi on the couch. The smaller flinched away, already blushing.

"A-about what?"

"You. How old are you?"

"Seventeen…you?"

"This year? About three hundred and fifty one."

"What!" Joey cried. "I mean, you, er, still looking young."

"Thanks, it's a pro on being a suckhead," Yami chuckled, then rolled his eyes back to Yugi. "So, Yugi, were you engaged back home?"

"N-No. Why do you ask?" Yugi blushed.

"On that note, why on earth were you two in Harpies Forest?" Yami asked, sitting up straighter. He was genuinely curious, no humans wondered into Harpies Forest for fun, not even unruly children.

"That's a sore topic," Joey mumbled, patting Yugi's hand.

"Were you banished from your village or something?"

"No. Now stop being forward," Joey retorted.

"Joey, don't be rude," Yugi scolded, then looked to Yami with a sad expression. "Our village was…it was attacked by werewolves."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "When?"

"Last full moon, duh."

"Joey. But yes, on the last full moon, a whole lot came. Joey and I managed to escape and I guess we ran into Harpies Forest," Yugi answered, looking to his thighs in sorrow. Mentally, Yami sighed in relief that the boy didn't have family that would come fighting for him, but at the same time he did feel some pity.

"You're lucky to be alive. Werewolves are dangerous, disgusting beasts," Yami muttered then smiled and looked into Yugi's beautiful eyes. "How are you feeling from last night?"

"Um…okay. Weak." Yugi shrugged, then stiffened as Yami put a hand on his thigh.

"That'll pass after some food," Yami smiled, beginning to slide his hand up. Yugi gasped and leaned back into Joey who looked over and saw the offending hand.

"Hey! Get offa him!" Joey growled, pushing Yami's hand away.

"Don't touch me human!"

"Don't touch him!"

"He's mine! I will if I want!"

"He's not yours!"

"He's mine!"

"In ya perverted dreams, Suckhead!"

"Go bend for Kaiba!"

"WHAT?!"

"Can you just stop!" Yugi cried out, holding his red cheeks, his eyes watery.

"He started it!" Joey complained.

"Enough! Don't be childish you two," Yugi sighed, glaring lightly. Yami found it cute.

"Alright. Now why don't you scoot over into my lap," said vampire smirked, making Yugi groan for attempting to defend him when it was clearly useless.

"You're worse than Kaiba!" Joey cried, pulling Yugi closer.

"I know. Hey, Yugi, let's go to your bedroom."

"Stop it!" Joey growled as Yami shifted closer. Holding his little chin despite Joey's efforts to pull him away, Yami spoke softly and seductively. "You can't say you don't find me attractive, Yugi. I know I find you attractive."

Blushing insanely, Yugi just sat with his mouth open, staring at the mesmerizing Yami, while Joey seethed on the other side.

"I'm going to kiss you," Yami announced.

"What?" Both boys synced before Yami did as he said and pressed his lips to Yugi's. Yugi squeaked in surprise while Joey jumped off the couch. Falling back Yugi hit the seat with Yami on top of him, kissing him roughly.

"Get offa him!" Joey yelled, locking his arms around Yami's neck in a vice grip and pulling with all his might, beginning a comical struggle.

**-An Hour Later-**

"Stay back or I'll smash this!" Joey threatened, holding up a vase above his head, Yugi hiding behind him.

"That's Kaiba's," Yami warned nonchalantly.

"Oh. Well…I'll say you did it!"

"Did what?" Kaiba's voice called as the front door slammed shut, and he instantly appeared in the livingroom.

"Nothing," Joey said, quickly lowering the vase.

"Is that my vase?!" Kaiba cried, watching Joey shake his head.

"He was going to smash it," Yami smirked.

"Lies!" Joey protested as he put the vase down. "Okay, it was just to protect Yugi! That perv has been trying to jump him!"

"Would you have even stopped him?" Kaiba sighed at Yami who made an 'of course' face.

"Surrounded by children… Here, food." Kaiba held out the bag he was carrying.

"Awesome!" Joey grabbed for it, but Kaiba pulled it back.

"Do I get a reward later?" Kaiba hinted with a smirk.

"No!"

Kaiba pulled a superior expression and waved the bag in his face. "I'm sure little Yugi is hungry."

"Bastard! Fine! Reward later, whatever…" Joey blushed, Yami laughing at him for falling for the Yugi threat.

"Good boy," Kaiba smiled smugly, handing the bag over. "Yugi," Yugi looked up at Kaiba, "Please don't let him eat everything, make it last a bit."

"I will. Thank you, Kaiba," Yugi smiled softly, before joining Joey on the floor and dug in.

They watched the humans eat happily, standing besides one another. "Trying to rape yours?" Kaiba chuckled.

"Just a bit," Yami smiled lightly, his perverted mood, smiling down as he watched Yugi fill his empty stomach, humming in delight.

"Shall we finalize things?" Kaiba asked.

"Might as well…Boys, listen up!" Yami called, and both boys looked up, their mouths full of food. "We weren't joking when we said you're ours. We're keeping you both for as long as we want. You're our pets now and we own you. We'll care for your needs and you will obey and submit to us or we'll simply punish you. Any questions?" Yami asked indifferently.

Silence reigned as the boys sat in shock. What could they say to that?

"No? Good. Enjoy the food," Yami grinned, falling into a chair.

Yugi swallowed and rubbed his stomach, suddenly feeling sick.

"This ain't right, ya know dat?" Joey said after swallowing.

"Think of it as a situation of cat and mouse. We're the cats, you're the mice," Kaiba suggested.

"But-but cats eat mice," Yugi pointed out.

"Fits us perfectly doesn't it?" Yami chuckled from his spot.

"Cats don't rape mice," Joey grunted.

Yami shrugged. "They could, just behind closed doors."

"You're sick." Joey shook his head but continued to eat; he needed fuel if he was going to fight off these perverts.

"Blondie, if I really was sick, I'd have raped Yugi by now, in front of you," Yami stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Well…yeah…"Joey shifted, while Yugi cringed and tried to be invisible.

"So, you understand our situation?" Kaiba asked the boys who nodded stiffly, Joey looking like he had something to say. "Good. Make sure you leave the leftover food in the kitchen."

"Whatever, 'arseter'," Joey muttered as he and Yugi packed up the food, Yami bursting out into laughter.

"Arseter! That's funny! Haha!"

"Shut up."

Joey offered to put the food away while Yugi sat trying to blend in with the furniture.

When Joey returned, he tried to head straight to Yugi. But he was intercepted. "I'm back. So now do-MMF-!"

This time Yugi cringed for Joey as Kaiba grabbed him and forced a kiss on him. "What the hell?!" Joey cried when he was released, wiping his mouth.

"Come on, Pup, you owe me a reward," Kaiba smirked, then grabbed Joey again and just about flew up to their private room. Yugi sat, staring blankly over his shoulder, praying Joey managed with the man.

"Yugi-"

"Aaah!" Yugi jumped at Yami's sudden voice, swirling around, causing Yami to jump too.

"Sorry," Yami chuckled with a handsome smile. "Mmh, you're extra cute when you're flustered."

The man had a one tracked mind. A track that Yugi was not used to at all, he had never been a sexual person! "Y-Yami, please don't," he whispered, feeling anxious being alone with Yami.

"Don't what?" the man asked huskily.

"D-don't rape me." Just saying those words made him panic and want to curl into a ball and die. Such a thing never happened in his village, but when it did the rapists were often hung to death to try compensate for the poor girl's trauma. And he was a boy. _Oh the images…_

Yami held back a smirk at his cuteness. "Why not?"

"It-it's bad," Yugi said, staring at Yami with the cutest googly-eyes Yami had ever seen. "You shouldn't force someone. It-it could scar them for life. I-I mean, no one is that evil and I know you're g-good inside, I just-"

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Yami asked bluntly, staring intently into Yugi's face. Blushing pink Yugi bit his lip and nodded. Maybe if the man knew he was pure, he might not be so hard on him.

'_Thought so._' "I must've pleased some god to find a treasure like you. Let's go upstairs."

"Wh-why?"

"Talk, maybe kiss. I won't rape you," Yami said seriously, standing and offering Yugi his hand. Yugi was afraid and sceptical, but somehow he believed Yami's words. After all, Yami could've done it already, but… he hadn't. Why was that?

Yugi took the vampires hand and in a few seconds they were back in his room. Yugi shook his head from the dizziness of such fast movement and quickly slipped out of Yami's embrace, the cold skin giving him chills.

In response to Yami advance, Yugi put up a shaky hand. "Wait."

"What?" Yami grumbled.

"Let's…talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, your history, yourself-"

Yami raised a brow. "As much as I love talking about myself, I'll pass-"

"Oh, come on, surely you'd like to talk-"

"No, I wouldn't."

"I told you about me-"

"Cause it was relevant. Now-"

"I-"

Yami sighed and held a hand up. "Shh!"

"But-"

"Shh!"

"I-"

"Shush!" Yami hissed. Yugi flinched and shut his mouth and closed his eyes; this man was stubborn. Looking back at Yami, he sighed. Yami was pointing to the bed. He didn't want to be seduced but he couldn't resist him either. Back home he hadn't found anyone he liked, and now he was held captive by a handsome vampire that made him blush. Reluctantly, Yugi turned and crawled on to the bed, sitting on the pillows.

"Good boy." was all Yami said as he joined Yugi, making the boy squeak and blush for most of the night.

_**XxXxXXxXxXxXx**_

Please point out my errors.

Your reviews are the blood to my inner mosquito. I mean vampire.


	6. The Escape

**I don't own YuGiOh. If I did it would be pure yaoi. Meh.**

**Chapter 6: The Escape**

Yugi awoke up some time after a very long sleep feeling somewhat more refreshed. The first thing he did after gaining the energy to sit up was to check the bed; there was no Yami. Yugi sighed in relief, he didn't particularly want to see the man after the naughty things that had happened last night. He was highly grateful that Yami hadn't done anything _serious_ to him, or painfully fed on him, but he had kissed and caressed him until he was bursting with embarrassment and reluctant pleasure. He wasn't one to do things like that!

When he thought about it, Yami wasn't _that_ bad. Weird and pervy yes, but when he thought of it, the man hadn't tormented or pushed him too far; Yugi had expected to be tied in chains in a dungeon and scrubbing floors

Slipping out of bed, Yugi realized he had to go bad to the toilet—badly. The room wasn't locked anymore since Joey could just pick it, so he hurried out to where the bathroom was apparently situated. He was surprised to see that there was still water running in the taps. After doing his business he was drawn to the bath tub, and decided to unwind after the days events. Turning the faucet he let the water run while he undressed himself. When ready he jumped in and savoured the warm water on his skin. There was no time to soak, he was afraid Yami would come barging in. Soap seemed to be non existent, he'd have to speak to Yami about that if he was going to stay here.

Once he felt clean enough, he got out and dried himself off with a rogue towel before redressing. When he was decent he decided to go on a search for Joey. Strangely, his fellow teen wasn't in his room-but he knew where to find him.

Luckily, Yugi found Joey in the kitchen, munching down on bread. "Hey, Joey."

"Morning Yug'!. Or Afternoon. Hungry?" Joey offered a piece of bread, swallowing a huge mouthful.

"Yes, a bit," Yugi admitted, and took the food from his friend, stuffing it straight into his mouth.

"You okay?" Joey asked seriously, chewing comically.

Yugi knew what he meant, and smiled lightly in reply. "I am, and you and Kaiba?"

"Fine… He's just…dominating," Joey grumbled, looking away to conceal his blush.

"I can imagine," Yugi said. "Hey, there's a working bathroom upstairs, you should have a bath, it was good after all this time."

The idea did sound appealing to he blond, so he nodded. "Cool, I think I will."

"What time do you think it is?" Yugi frowned, eating slower.

"No idea,"

"I'll look around for a clock," Yugi suggested. Joey nodded, and packed up the leftover food and put it away. He gave Yugi an affectionate ruffle of his hair, a whisper of "_scream if you need me,"_ and headed upstairs. Now alone, Yugi stood in the dull kitchen eating his food and glancing at the dusty services. This house was depressing. For a moment he thought about his grampa, about how bright and happy he made their home. Yugi smiled at the memory but he had to distract himself before the tears fell. When he was done eating he wandered back to the livingroom and saw a clock.

He stepped closer, hoping to see the time for some sense of reality, when it became a dead end. "And it's… not working…"

"Never has-"

The voice startled him and he swirled around to find Yami right behind him. "Y-Yami! Stop doing that!" he whined, placing a hand to his chest as if to control his heart beat. God forbid it provoked the vampire.

Yami chuckled genuinely, and gave a curious shrug. "Can't promise anything. Sleep well?"

"I-I did…" Yugi nodded, red sprouting over his cheeks. He then coughed to expel the awkward atmosphere. "This place is depressing, why not clean it up and redecorate?"

"Kaiba refuses to, he says it's a woman's job,"

"Not really. Joey and I can help if you wanted," he offered. It was better than doing nothing, and leading the undead beings into temptation from boredom.

'_He's an angel,_' Yami thought, "Yeah, maybe one of these days."

"Where's Joey?" came Kaiba's voice as he walked into the room. The smaller males turned to him, and Yugi looked up, "He's bathing upstairs." He said. As an after thought, his eyes widened comically and he slapped his hands over his mouth, realising what he had just revealed. And opened his friend up to.

Kaiba smirked, and glanced up as well as if he could see through wall. "Bathing? I have to see that," he sniggered, turning n his heel. Yugi whined and reached out, but what could he do? "No! I- er Kaiba! Er-! Sorry Joey…" he breathed, cringing.

Yami rolled his eyes and flapped a hand. "Joey can handle himself. I bet he enjoys it, you do, don't you?" He loved teasing Yugi, the boy was as innocent as a dove, cute as a kitten and yet he made Yami's blood hot. The blush that tainted his cheeks had an effect Yami that the vampire had never experienced before.

Yugi crimsoned, and folded his arms. The initial instinct to quiver in fear at the vampire had disappeared, he didn't seem hell-bent on killing him, so he was testing the waters, seeing how far he could resist before the man got mean.. "N-no."

"Don't you?" Yami pressed in a patronizing manner; how could anyone not like a vampire's seductive advances? The were very sexual creatures.

"Well…a little." Yugi mumbled, if only to appease the man, and his nagging subconscious.

"Don't be shy, Yugi," Yami smiled, cupping the round cheek. Yugi pulled back. "D-don't. I shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?"

"Shouldn't like it… it's not-"

"Right? Because I'm a vampire," Yami grumbled, folding his arms. Yugi looked up at him, noting the childish pout, and shook his head. "It's not really that… I mean…being is for people who are in love…not because you're being held captive. In the village we were taught you only do such things if you're engaged or married, otherwise you're a…loose goose." He said, trying to be as humble as possible. He wanted to scream "YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS! WITHOUT PERMISSION! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THINGS LIKE THAT!" but…he liked his oesophagus where it was.

"No one will know," Yami grinned making Yugi sigh. This was a hard man to sway.

"Yami… please let us go," he begged. As sweet as he sounded, it made Yami's face fall.

"Don't ask that Yugi." He said darkly.

"Yami please-"

"No!"

Yugi shut his mouth and looked away, tears brimming like an overflowing river. Why couldn't Yami be compassionate? Why couldn't he understand he wasn't used to be touched like this? He wasn't some floozy woman!

Growling in annoyance, Yami ran his fingers through his hair, and pulled a face. Why couldn't the human just accept this? He had been exceptionally nice if he said so himself, he hadn't hurt the boy more than necessary. Yes he forced his affections even when he saw that it made the teen uncomfortable, but it wasn't like he had heartlessly raped him, it was just teasing.

"Don't ask me again, okay?" Yami grunted, controlling his temper. Thankfully, the little one nodded, albeit sullenly and hung his head, wrapping his arms around. He looked so helpless, it made Yami irritable for wanting to fix it.

Jolting them both from their own thoughts, Joey's booming voice echoed from upstairs, followed by a loud bang of what they guessed to be the bathroom door. "NO! GET OUT!" A few moments later Kaiba came trudging into the livingroom, looking stoic. "I'm going to read," he announced then left.

"Thanks for the warning," Yami muttered sarcastically, then turned back to Yugi with a sigh. "What do you want to do?"

Nothing, that's what Yugi wanted to do. He couldn't just pretend to be happy and welcome the man's advances, they were being held captive for goodness sake. He was grateful that the man wasn't hurting him, but he didn't want to pretend he liked this. He quite silent and shrugged indifferently, it wasn't like his opinion mattered anyway.

This wasn't the reply Yami wanted. Clearly Yugi was upset, but he hadn't brought him here to please _him_. But, a little went a long way. "I'm sorry, okay?" Yami sighed, and flopped into a couch lazily. He patted the seat next to him, keeping eye contact.

With little choice, Yugi sighed internally and baby stepped over reluctantly. He sat down besides Yami, hands in his lap, eyes downcast.

"Ask me something," Yami suggested, to Yugi's surprise.

That was better than making out. "Um…" Yugi sniffled, wiping his eyes. "…Why are you so…"

"So what?"

Yami's stare made him uncomfortable. "…You know…forward?"

"Oh, you mean perverted," Yami chuckled, scratching his ear.

Yugi flushed, but nodded. "That's Joey's word…You're just a bit…forward. Why?" It was a genuine question.

Genuine curiosity shone on Yugi's face, but Yami sighed, and looked away.

"Is it too personal?" Yugi asked, he didn't want to offend him.

"A bit I guess…I'm not a full time perv you know. You just bring it out in me," Yami teased lightly, then bit his lip. "I suppose I learnt it from my father. He was a bit of a womanizer; taught his only son the trade."

"Is that where you learnt to be possessive too?"

Yami smiled wider, '_He is very observant._' "No, I guess that came when I become a vampire."

"Becoming a vampire changed you?"

"Not changed, just… added on. I began hording things after my transformation. If I see something I like, I'm obsessed 'till I get it, then keep it, even it's junk." Yami admitted in a low tone that sounded almost like sadness. It made Yugi curious. He pulled a light smile, "Like me?"

"Like you," Yami agreed, "You're a valuable item though; not even close to junk."

Yugi's face flamed, but he knew it was only because he was the vampire's meal. "Thanks…"

"You are brave," Yami commented, out of the blue. He could not help smiling at the teen, he finally realised that what the boy had done for his friend was very brave. Stupid, but brave.

His comment surprised Yugi. "I am? Why for? When?"

Yami turned a little to face him, throwing his arm over the back of the chair, and one leg over the other. "For risking your life for your friend by approaching damn vampires for help. For making- and honouring- the deal. For sitting here, right now, and talking to me. I'm impressed, _Yugi_."

"O-oh," Yugi blushed. "Well, I-I had to do something, Joey is all I have now… and he's like a big brother. And I owe him. He saved me that night by carrying me and running away from the village, I was so useless that night…"

There was a huge amount of melancholy bundled up in Yugi's soft words, it made Yami wonder about that night. It was extremely lucky that the two humans managed to escape, they must've had a guardian angel watching over him. "Seems you're both brave. You'd make good as one of us."

Yugi paled at the hint. "O-one o-of, er …"

"Relax," Yami comforted. "Right now we need you human."

That wasn't quite comforting considering _why_ he was useful as a human to vampires. Pushing it aside, he spoke. "Yami?"

"Mmh?"

"Do you miss being human?" Another genuine question.

But Yami was quick to answer, staring with troubled eyes at the wall. "No,"

"Why not?" Yugi frowned. That was an odd answer, he was expecting a 'yes'. Being human is great, to him at least.

"Because humans are weak. they get sick, get old, die easily, and are easy targets for predators. They have _so_ many time consuming needs like eating three times a day, sleeping for long hours, using the bathroom- it's a nightmare," Yami explained, shaking his head. He honestly could not imagine life as a human again, it was too inconvenient and troubled.

"You sleep for long-"

"Out of habit. We only need like a few hours a month, we just sleep all day because we can't go prancing around in the sunlight."

"Oh, makes sense. You er…you…." Yugi blushed, and Yami chuckled. "What?"

"You don't…use the bathroom?" Yugi asked in whisper.

Yami laughed. "No, Yugi. We diet on blood so our bodies absorb everything we take in, nothing stays in our stomachs for more than an hour or so. It's complicated…"

Yugi coughed softly. "Oh, okay. And you never age?"

"Not really…but after a thousand years you do see a difference," Yami mused, rubbing his chin.

"Do you know who turned you?" Yugi wondered, unconsciously leanly closer.

"A friend of mine-"

"A friend! Why would they do that?" Yugi gasped. What kind of friend was that!

"Because I asked for it," Yami grinned, his fangs glistening.

Yugi blinked. That was one of the strangest things he'd ever heard. "Oh, right… You hated being human." That made sense, he supposed.

Yami nodded. "A year after I was changed I changed Kaiba."

"You ch- why?" This was all amazing, Yugi didn't know what to say.

"He became sick and he didn't want to die, he was too proud for it. I offered him my gift, and he accepted." Yami smiled happily, proudly even. Yugi had always imagined vampires to be people who hated what they were and took it out on their victims. Well, that was the picture his elder elders taught.

'_Gift?_' Yugi mentally questioned. "Our village elders said vampirism is a curse, like er, the werewolf one,"

Yami growled, "Vampirism is a thousand times _better_ then Lycanthropy," he spat, "Lycanthropy as a true curse, changes you into a disgusting uncontrolled beast. We vampires have more civilized ways once we have gotten used to our new lives; the Were seem to stay wild and untamed."

Yugi gulped at the fierce tone and shivered at the image, he certainly did not want to meet another werewolf, especially seeing as how even a vampire was so against them.

"But don't worry, I'll keep them away from you," Yami added seductively, caressing Yugi's cheek.

'He d_efinitely has mood swings_', Yugi mentally sighed, trying not to shiver at the strange touch. "H-have you fought one?" he asked as a distraction.

"I have," Yami whispered as he leaned over, and planted a kiss on Yugi's cheek.

"W-weren't y-you scared?" Yugi stuttered as his body became stiff.

"No, I won easily," Yami breathed into his ear, his lips lightly caressing the small earlobe. "Do you doubt my strength, Little One?"

With his body stiffened and trembling for many reasons, Yugi found the gap to blush at the nickname. "N-no, I just-you could still get hurt," he mumbled, then whimpered as teeth nibbled on his earlobe. His fingers clutched and dug into his pants painfully, it was becoming hard to breathe.

"How thoughtful of you to worry about me…" Yami smirked, and began to kiss down the boy's neck, slowly, acknowledging the soft skin, hearing the pulsing heart beat.

This was like nothing Yugi had experienced before, he had never done anything of this sort! Being that as it may, he wasn't sure what to do! He wanted to fight, to resist, but he was frozen and afraid, extremely nervous. A hand wrapped around his thigh, and with a groan of disgust he found that it felt good. How was this happening?

'_You're so weak, Yugi Motou!_' Yugi scolded himself. Against his better instinct, he turned his neck some more, giving the handsome vampire more skin. His fingers found their way to the arm that led to his thigh, and he clutched it, shaking slightly.

Beaming at the acceptance, Yami happily latched onto Yugi's neck and began to sucking lightly on a spot, this time however, he decided to give his pet a love bite. Yugi squeaked cutely at the feeling, but relaxed when he felt no teeth sinking in. He held tighter to Yami's arm and closed his eyes.

Inwardly smirking at his control over Yugi, Yami sucked harder and slid his hand up higher Yugi's thigh, not hearing any protest, only soft moans and whimpers.

And then, ripping them from their trance, Joey's loud voice hit them. "AY! Yo, hold up!"

Both males jumped. Yami had been so engrossed that he didn't hear or sense the blond's arrival. Reacting from utter embarrassment, Yugi cried out and shoved Yami off of him, closing in on himself. Joey made a frustrated noise and barged into the room, and pointed rudely at Yami. "C'mon, don't give in t' that! They're the bad guys remember?"

Yugi nodded hastily in agreement as he fidgeted and bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't give in but it was the first time he'd experienced such intimacy and he just couldn't help himself; it was all so different and-and-and _good_!

"Yugi is a big boy, he can handle himself," Yami said, and pulled Yugi closer.

"You're seducin' him! There's a difference," Joey huffed, pushing his damp hair out of his face.

"Blah, blah, blah," Yami mumbled. Behind Joey appeared Kaiba, as silent as the grave. Yugi saw him too, but Joey was too busy glaring at Yami to notice any of it.

"It's degrading, ya know, damn bloodsu-_AI_!" Joey squealed as a hand grabbed onto his butt. He jumped and pulled away, throwing a dark glare at the culprit who looked unaffected.

"Was that degrading too?" said man chuckled.

"Yes! Ya don't jus' grope people!" Joey cried, pretending there wasn't blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry then, Pup, will you forgive me?" Kaiba whispered, and he _almost_ sounded sincere as he cupped Joey's chin. The latter quickly became flustered, the taller man was intimidating and dominant, he made Joey feel too submissive for his liking. "D-depends," Joey gulped.

"I won't do it again in public," Kaiba smiled, and planted a kiss on his cheek, making the blond turn red. "But," Kaiba suddenly hissed, tightening his grip painfully to make Joey wince, "You need to stop with this attitude you have."

They glared equally for a few minutes before Joey gave in with a scathing glare. "Whatever,"

Releasing Joey, Kaiba turned to his cousin. "Yami, we need to talk,"

He sounded serious. But then again, Kaiba was always serious. "Sure, I have a few suggestions to pass by you too," Yami said, getting up. "Yugi, be good." He said, receiving an unsure nod. He accepted, and walked out and down to the basement with Kaiba.

As soon as Joey heard the door shut, he rushed to Yugi and began to whisper heatedly. "Good riddance. Yug', we gotta escape!"

Yugi shook his head immediately. "Joey, if they catch us-"

"Yug', they're just gonna use us then kill us-"

"They'll be so mad, Joey!" Yugi stressed. While the idea of escaping sounded good, the thought of getting caught and possibly punished frightened him more and hindered his choice. Of course he wanted to escape, but if they failed?

"Well we can't sit around an' let them do what they want!" Joey reasoned softly but seriously.

Yugi pulled a face. "Imagine how angry they'll be when we run…"

Joey shook his head. "C'mon, Yug', we gotta get out," he said with finality.

Yugi bit his lip. When he thought about it, he had a feeling that it would end badly, but Joey was right, he couldn't just sit around here and allow Yami to get what he wanted. Somewhat reluctantly, he nodded stiffly. He had to remind himself that he couldn't just trust these men like he did with normal people; they had kidnapped them and freely molested them when they felt like it, expecting them to just accept it.

That was Yugi's weakness: his vast trust and kindness.

But they had to leave.

"We should do it when the sun rises so they can't follow," Joey suggested.

"How do we get out?" Yugi asked looking at the boarded up windows.

"The front door. If it's locked I'll jus' try pickin' the lock."

"Sounds good. What direction will we go?"

"Any, but we gotta be fast and cautious. I got a good feelin' 'bout this," Joey smiled. '_That makes one of us,_' Yugi thought solemnly. "We'll take the food too, we'll need it," Joey mumbled to himself.

"What do we do for now?" Yugi whispered.

"Try to stay alive. I'll find ya when the time is right, okay?" Yugi nodded and sighed to himself, he hoped he could keep up with Joey when they attempted to make a run for it, he wasn't good at running and such.

"Don't worry, pal. I'll get us out, I promise," Joey whispered, and pulled Yugi into a hug and prayed silently. He _had_ to get his buddy out, he couldn't allow him to be doomed to this fate.

**-Some Time Later-**

It was sometime in the early morning. Yugi was fast asleep in his room. Yami hadn't fed from him again and hadn't forced himself on him too much either, and for that Yugi was grateful. Sleep took him instead. Joey had waited a couple hours after Kaiba and Yami had retired themselves to their coffins and snuck to Yugi's room, determined to get his little buddy out.

He reached Yugi and gently shook him awake. "C'mon bud, we're leaving," he whispered.

"Jo…Joey?"

"It's me. Bud," Joey nodded as Yugi sat and yawned, rubbing his eyes and remembering their plan. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," Yugi smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, let's go," Joey lead Yugi out and they slowly crept downstairs. After retrieving the bag of food, they tip toed silently to the front door. Joey handed Yugi the bag and stepped up to the door. He gripped the handle and turned it ever so slowly, trying not to make even a peep. Thankfully the floor nor the stairs made noise when they walked, now it was just for the door to co-operate. Yugi held his breath, the house was dead silent and any sound echoed.

"Damn," Joey muttered, and reached back into his pocket. Guessing it was locked, Yugi stood and prayed, his nerves killing him. He kept watch as Joey began picking the lock. He extremely scared something would jump out from behind a corner. It would be worse if it was one of the vampires—they'd be so mad.

Yugi heard Joey curse a few times as he fiddled. Then he jumped as he heard a click from the door. This time Joey didn't speak in a whisper, but instant cried out in excitement. "Got it! C'mon!" Joey grinned triumphantly as he yanked the door open, creating more noise. Yugi squeaked and ran out into the sunlight while gripping the bag tightly to his chest, Joey right behind him.

"Go, Yugi! Don't stop!" Joey encouraged as they ran for their lives into the sunlight. Yugi broke into a smile himself even with his nerves wrecked; they had made it out! Yugi didn't know what time of day it was but he hoped they could make some progress before dark. The sun shone brightly, welcomingly, it had never been so beautiful.

Strangely, Yugi felt a small tinge of guilt for just leaving Yami like that, the man did seem to have a heart, but they were only there to be food and prisoners. And like Joey said, they'd probably kill them too.

Pushed by hope, they ran and ran, but soon Yugi couldn't go on, and he stopped and fell to the ground. Joey stopped too, and after a few huffs he dropped next to him.

"You…okay…?"

"Jus…just tired. Let's rest…" Yugi suggested, out of breath.

"I'm starvin'," Joey breathed, and took the pack to dig in. Yugi caught his breath before joining and ate with Joey. Joey hummed in happiness every now and then; Yugi couldn't help doing the same.

"I can't believe we made it out," Yugi said, thinking about the gloomy bedroom. Joey grinned at him.

"Told ya I'd get ya out, Pal."

"Thanks, Joey," Yugi squeezed his hand in thanks.

"Anything for my lil' bro," Joey shrugged. Yugi beamed, he was glad to be seen as a brother to Joey. After a few minutes of rest they got up again.

"I'm thirsty," Yugi sighed.

"Me too. Maybe we'll pass the river,"

"I hope so, and maybe we'll see Ella again," Yugi smiled at the thought.

"Ya know Yug', besides everything that's happened, I think we're damn lucky t' be alive and still walkin' around," Joey noted.

That was true, but if only everyone else was as lucky. Yugi sighed. "I know; Grampa must be keeping an eye on us."

"He sure is, Pal; I just hope he didn't see the perverted parts," Joey cringed, making Yugi blushed. He hoped so too, his last actions with Yami were completely inappropriate, it made him angry that the man invaded him personal space like that.

"Damn, demons. We're free now at least," Joey stated.

"Thanks to you,"

"My pleasure. C'mon, pal, let's pick up the pace," Joey said, putting the bag over his shoulder as they began to run.

**-At The House-**

"Yami…"

Yami laid peacefully in his coffin, hearing a knock.

"Yami."

Yami scrunched up his face, hearing his name.

"Yami! Get up!" Kaiba now yelled impatiently, ripping open Yami's coffin.

"Ra! What?!" Yami yelled back, covering his eyes from the sudden light. What could be so damned important?

"I heard the door," Kaiba explained stepping back as Yami's eyes shot open, and he instantly jumped out his coffin.

"The door?" he asked, a cold sweat already forming.

"The front door—keep up! I think they've escaped,"

"What!" Yami cried, and push past Kaiba, rushing up to Yugi's room. "Yugi-" he burst open the door, and found the room empty. No little human. Gritting his teeth, he stepped out as Kaiba approached.

"The Mutt's room is empty too. Check the other rooms; I'll check downstairs."

Holding back his pending anger, Yami searched around upstairs, but he found nothing, so he stormed back downstairs.

"Yami, come see this," Kaiba called. Yami stalked up to him, extremely upset. How could Yugi have left? He didn't want to hurt the boy, but this would force him to!

"The lock was picked." Kaiba said, examining the front door.

"That blond mutt," Yami growled, his hands balled into fists, thinking about Yugi. "I told Yugi not to bother about leaving! They knew they weren't to leave!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, his calm form bugging the hell out of Yami. "Yami obviously they'd leave; they are young boys who want their freedom. If only a door was in their way they'd be bound to try it."

"I told him…"

"Relax, we'll get them back-"

"And kill them! Little bastards! I bet your mutt planned this!" Yami growled, pacing around.

"Probably. Well, we're going to have to wait," Kaiba grunted as he glanced at the orange hue beneath the door. He was also dying to get a hold of his possession.

"Ra-damned sun," Yami rasped as he stalked away. He thought he had Yugi under his spell, it seemed like it… How could he leave after he told him he belongs to him now? Apparently Yugi was braver than he thought; still, he was going to show that little traitor his mean side when they caught him.

'_And as for that golden retriever, if Kaiba doesn't hurt him I will__…_' Yami seethed. A part of him told him not to get so angry, that it was normal for the human's to try escape to freedom, but he couldn't help it, he had just spoken to Kaiba about making the house a little more homely for the boys because he felt sorry for them, and now they've run away…

**-With Yugi-**

They'd been walking for a very long time, having soon gotten too exhausted to run. "It's getting dark," Yugi said, staring at the sky as the sun began to set. That bad feeling he had earlier returned, a night out in the woods was dangerous.

"Yeah, we need t' settle down somewhere for the night,"

"Do you… Do you think we got far enough away?" Yugi asked. It was impossible _not_ to worry if the vampires would might come after them. As soon as they sun went down, Yugi was positive that Yami would be after them.

"We got far I think, plus we crossed that stream, so we should be good,"

The more time went on, the more nervous Yugi became. Yami had blatantly labelled him as a new obsession to his hording obsessions, that wouldn't be good.

"Hey, soon we'll be in the next village, we'll find a home together and get jobs then meet all the pretty ladies and get married. Sounds good?" Yugi giggled and nodded. Joey always tried to keep the mood alive. And it worked, but Yugi still had the nagging feeling in his gut about something bad happening. He yawned loudly, the long day was catching up with him.

"We'll stop soon Yug', just a bit further," Joey encouraged as he and Yugi carried on walking. They began to jump at the sounds coming from the dark. Soon they came to a big meadow full of long grass.

"This looks good," Joey said as he dropped the bag. "Very open and- Yug'?" Joey turned to Yugi, who had a mask of horror on his face, and then a horrid scream left his mouth, frightening Joey's heart right out of his chest.

"AAAAAAAH!" the small teen shrieked as he dropped to the ground and began to claw at his leg.

Joey dropped next to him, quickly becoming frantic. "Yugi! What's wrong?!" Joey's heart clenched painfully as Yugi kept crying out, the sound itself making him feel sick and dizzy. Yugi couldn't speak; he was too lost in the sudden pain, screaming out, making Joey's heart tear in two. Then Joey jumped as he heard a hiss, and saw a snake slither away into the grass, '_Oh no._'

Yugi was clutching at his leg for dear life, tears falling like a waterfall. He's been bitten by a snake.

"Yug'! Keep strong Yug', er, let me see the bite!" Joey began panting; he didn't know what to do! No one taught him about snake bites before! And it didn't help that his mind was fogged with panic and fear. He couldn't think-at all.

"J-Joey!" Yugi managed to choke out, his eyes tightly shut, the pain spreading through his leg.

"I, er, stay awake Yug'! I don't-What-Shit!" Joey cried out, holding his head.

"It-It hurts!" Yugi cried, sobbing loudly. He _knew_ something bad would happen, he had a feeling about it before they left the house, and now he'd die from a snake bite and its venom. For a second, Yugi wondered through his pain if he'd prefer vampire bite and its venom.

Joey didn't know if the snake was poisonous, but judging by his little friends cries, it probably was. Joey's heart was pounding wildly, this was his fault, he'd dragged Yugi out, and he'd be responsible for his death.

"Yu-Yugi p-please, hang on!" Joey began crying himself, feeling so useless as he held onto Yugi.

**-At The House-**

The second the sun officially set, Yami ripped open the door and ran out, calling for his back up. "Let's go!" Kaiba kept close on his tail. "Little vermin," Yami muttered as he ran at full speed, sniffing the air for the humans' scents.

"Go right!" Kaiba called, following the trail of human scent that he picked up. "Let's hope nothing gets them before we do," Kaiba grunted, his words already jinxed. They ran in sync for a while, ducking trees and bounding off small hills. Yami loved to run, but right now he had to keep focused to find their humans.

"Hold up!" Kaiba called over the rushing wind, skidding to a halt, his feet throwing sand up into the air, Yami the same to his left. "What?"

"A stream. Think they crossed it?" Kaiba asked, gesturing to the water.

"How should I know, they seem to be unpredictable if you haven't noticed," Yami retorted, sniffing the ground to his left.

"To you maybe," Kaiba muttered, doing the same to his left.

Yami straightened up. "Nothing here."

"Same here."

"They crossed then," Yami nodded and with three steps he leapt over the water and quickly went back to sniffing the area. Kaiba joined him, looking around subconsciously for any threats.

"Shit. The water weakened their trail but it's still here, let's go," Yami growled, taking off again, Kaiba following. They ran for another while, the surrounding eerily quiet. They weren't in Harpies Forest anymore, but monsters lived everywhere, not that they were really worried. Yami was impressed; the boys had covered quite a distance, even at their super pace it was taking a while.

Soon the scenery changed, the trees thinned much and a meadow came into view. Forcing him to stumble to a halt a cry ran through the air like an arrow, making their blood running cold. The cry was followed by sobs and ragged gasps which belonged to none other than Joey.

"Joey?" Kaiba asked, rushing over to the huddle. They quickly exited the trees into the large meadow, and in an instant all Yami's anger dissolved as he saw Yugi's pale motionless body in Joey's arms.

**XxXxXxxXxXxXxX**

Please point out any errors so I can fix them.

YUGI GUNNA DIE.


	7. Giving in

**I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 7: Giving In**

"Joey?"

"Yugi!" Yami dashed to the boys in a second as a heap of worry and fear replaced his anger. Even though his heart was technically dead, it tightened painfully in his chest as he gazed down at Yugi; the small teen was pale in colour with unhealthy goose bumps decorating his skin, his lips light blue and parted slightly. Yami swallowed thickly; he didn't like this.

"I-I-I- c-c-couldn't s-save-I c-couldn't d-do anyth-thing!" Joey sobbed out frantically as he hugged Yugi tighter, looking up desperately at the shocked faces. A small part of Joey registered that they were caught by the very creatures they were trying to evade, but all he could manage to worry about was the fatal injury of his best friend.

"Yugi…" Yami breathed as he touched Yugi's cold cheek lightly, scared it would shatter like fragile glass.

"He's alive, Yami," Kaiba said, he could hear the boy's faint heartbeat. The brunet kneeled down besides them and placed a hand on Joey's shoulder to get the blond's attention. "What happened?"

"A-a s-snake b-bit him," Joey sobbed out as he hiccupped violently.

"When?"

"A-about… I-I d-don't know!"

"Joey, focus! How long ago?" Kaiba asked loudly as he snapped his fingers.

"A-a few m-minutes I th-think," Joey swallowed, then inhaled sharply. Kaiba nodded and became grim at the sight of Joey. The boy was shaking, he could hardly speak, and his eyes were red and watery. He was a wreck; he couldn't sit still as he rocked uncontrollably, heartbreaking cries and sobs left his mouth.

Much less concerned about Joey, Yami stared at Yugi. "What can we do?"

"Not much, it's completely in his system. But we could drain him of the poison." Kaiba suggested, making Joey cry out and grip his friend tighter. Yami shook his head at the thought. "That could kill him,"

"So will this. Drain him now and I'll go try find some Midnight Mirages," Kaiba suggested. He didn't wait for Yami to give him an answer, and got up swiftly and disappeared into the darkness.

"Wh-what?" Joey blubbered out as he tried to blink his angry tears away.

"Explain later, now give him to me," Yami said as he held out his hands.

"N-no you'll k-kill him!"

"He'll die anyway!" Yami cried angrily and grabbed Yugi from Joey's clutches making Joey fall forward. This was all Joey's fault!

"P-please d-don't-! I- S-save him!" Joey panted to the dirt as he began crying again. Cringing at the color Yugi had turned Yami held him close on his lap, the body dangling limply. This just had to work, it had to. Yami angled himself, and plunged his fangs into Yugi's neck; there was no time to be subtle.

The sound of Yugi's skin being pierced made Joey's stomach turn, but all he wanted was Yugi back, alive and well. He most certainly didn't want to be responsible for his small friend's death; he wouldn't be able to live with himself after that. He wanted Yugi back to normal, at any cost right now, even if he had to rot for the rest of his life as Kaiba's bitch. Now he knew why people made rash decisions when scared, no one thought logically when scared.

As he sucked strongly at Yugi's neck, Yami noted that the blood was weak, pouring easily into his mouth. It was definitely poisoned, it tasted sour. He urged to stop and throw up, but he kept drinking, gulp after gulp, as he tried to free Yugi's body of the venom. The poison wouldn't affect fatally him, but it did not make him feel well either.

Yugi's heart was struggling to hold on, beating erratically and weakly. Yami was scared now, genuinely scared, and he wasn't completely sure why. He clenched his eyes tightly and willed Yugi to live. Seeing him looking so fragile and sick gave Yami no pleasure. Where was the f\pink cheeks and soft breaths? He wasn't _that_ cruel, he didn't want to see the boy dead, if he had he could have done that when they first met. Even Joey's form frightened him, the hot-headed feisty blond boy was now a terrified child; he never thought he'd see him so broken down.

Soon Yami realized Yugi still needed blood in his body so he pulled away, his stomach bloated and full. He had a strong urge to throw everything up, partly because of the foul venom and partly because his nerves were shot from the fear of Yugi's survival. Joey was still breathing heavily as he stared at Yugi. Yami started to pant again himself, Yugi's blood running down the sides of his mouth. '_Hold on Little One,_' Yami thought towards Yugi.

Joey yelped in shock as Kaiba skidded to a stop next to him, his hands cupped together. "Open his mouth!" Kaiba ordered. Quickly obeying, Yami opened Yugi's mouth and tilted his head up for Kaiba as he leaned over and made a gap in his hands, letting a liquid pour out into Yugi's mouth.

Yami tried his best to get it all down Yugi's throat, the latter choking a bit, showing some form of life. After finishing it, Yami pulled Yugi up into his chest, holding him tightly and rocked their bodies.

They were all silent for a few tense seconds before Joey broke it. "W-will he be okay?" he asked, looking up at Kaiba with wide, fearful eyes.

"If he's strong enough he will, we've done all we ca-Ah!"

"Thank y-you!" Joey cried out as he threw himself and hugged the tall vampire tightly around the waist. "Thank you…h-he has to survive…please, God…" Kaiba was surprised by the gratefulness, but petted Joey's hair.

"You'll be okay…"Yami whispered to the unconscious Yugi. He then scooped him up bridal style and nuzzled his cheek, then looked at Kaiba who still had Joey hanging on him.

"Let's go home."

"Come on, Pup, you've had enough adventure," Kaiba said softly pulling Joey up.

I'm so –hic- s-sorry…" Joey hiccupped, still feeling terrible and guilty as he looked over at the motionless body in Yami's arms, "I'm sorry…"

"We'll be home soon-"

"It's my f-fault! I made him c-come! I'm so sorry!" Joey began crying again, hiding his face in his hands. He wasn't sure what was worse for him; the guilt of causing Yugi this pain and danger or the fright of Yugi dying.

Kaiba sighed, Joey was on a guilt trip. "We'll deal with your punishment later, come on."

Joey's head shot up and he whimpered to himself. Punishment meant pain, but he wasn't about to complained, he had almost killed his friend. He shakily took hold of the food bag that was sprawled on the ground, and they headed back to the house.

As soon as Yami got inside the house he headed to Yugi's room and laid the boy on the bed, wrapping the covers around the cold body. He seriously hoped Yugi could pull through, he didn't deserve death, Yugi just a little innocent boy. In fact, he felt slightly guilty that if the teen had to die, he would've spent his last days being molested and enslaved by a pair of vampires.

He stood for a while, watching nervously as Yugi's little chest rose and fell weakly, his heart still beating, but at least he was alive. Trying to remember something about human health he remembered humans needed water, so he filled a glass with water and left it by the bedside table.

"Why did you have to leave, Yugi?" Yami shook his head then sighed through his nose, '_I can't even be angry now…_'

"Yami?" Kaiba called as he and Joey walked up the stairs of their house, finding him in Yugi's room.

"Yug'!" Joey breathed as rushed to Yugi's side, tucking him in more while oblivious to Yami's death glare on his hands.

"How is he?" Kaiba asked.

"Stable…for now," Yami muttered then growled as he grabbed Joey and jerked him off Yugi. "You did this!" Kaiba flinched and almost made to pull Joey from Yami's grasp but he knew this had to be done. Joey gasped and whined weakly, "N-no! I mean- I didn't m-mean to! We were only-only trying t' es-escape!" Joey cried, wincing at Yami's grip on his arm.

"You led him away! Now he's on his deathbed!" Yami yelled, his anger flaring but he was only met with sad pleas.

"I'm s-sorry!" Joey whined pathetically, tears streaming down his pink cheeks as his chin trembled cutely.

Kaiba would've smiled at the expression if Yami wasn't so ready to slap it off. "I'll deal with him Yami-"

The tri-coloured haired vampire snarled. "You'd better," Yami shot back and shoved the blond away. "And if I lose mine, you lose yours," he threatened, glaring at them both before stalking out the room. Joey hung his head in shame as Yami left. "I'm sorry…"

"Hush. You'd better stay with Yugi, he'll need body heat," Kaiba suggested quietly.

Joey nodded, "R-right." Then he turned to Kaiba, "Thank you again f-for helping," he whispered and hesitantly reached up to kiss Kaiba on the cheek. He then hurried off to join Yugi in bed, holding him close and whispering apologies. Kaiba tried not to look dumbfounded as he stepped out. He touched the spot lightly and smiled, then trekked downstairs to where he could hear Yami's breathing.

In the livingroom, Yami fell back into a couch with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, finally calming himself. "At least we found them," Kaiba commented as he walked in, rubbing his cheek. "Yours isn't fighting for his life," Yami muttered grumpily. '_But your right…_' he admitted mentally.

"I doubt they'll try to leave again in a hurry."

"Regardless, Yugi won't leave again," Yami growled, opening his eyes. "We're getting bolts for the doors."

"I suppose so," Kaiba chuckled then nodded surely. "He'll be fine; the Mirages will keep him alive." Yami nodded and stared at the ceiling. The Midnight Mirages were a special kind of flower, they had deep healing powers for all creatures, and he just hoped they worked this time. "We need to be stricter; they think it's a joke," Yami grunted but noted that some part of him disagreed with him. Very much so.

Kaiba sighed and folded his arms. "You can't blame them for trying to leave; these boys weren't slaves Yami, they were regular peasants in a small village. I agree though, I'll speak with Joey, you can deal with Shorty."

Yami grunted at the nickname and glared at him. "Kaiba, by calling him short you're insulting me too; I'm almost as short as he is," Yami muttered at his cousin. "Perfect match then," Kaiba grinned and walked out.

Yami sighed, and closed his eyes again. Yugi; cute, small, sweet Yugi. He was attracted to this boy; he thought he was gorgeous. And those eyes…they were perfect crystals. Would Yugi ever truly submit to him? He seemed easy to influence; the boy had kissed back on occasions but he still voiced his opinion and had left the house. Obviously he'd choose his friend and freedom over a vampire holding him as prisoner, but… Yami wished Yugi could just want to stay, on his own free will. What wasn't he admitting to himself? Was he lonely? No…that was stupid…

Feeling a pull, Yami got up and headed back to Yugi, his admitted obsession. He trudged upstairs, his body feeling strange from the stress it experienced after so long of a carefree life; damn adrenaline hormones. Or maybe it was the poison. When he walked into the room he saw Yugi in Joey arms, both looking peaceful. He bit back the light jealously and anger and stepped in, the floor creaked a bit under his weight making Joey look up.

"Y-Yami-"

"Go away, Kaiba needs to talk to you," Yami grunted, trying not to keep his cool.

"But… Yugi will get cold-"

"Go, Joey, just go," Yami ordered lowly. Seeing Yami's expression that threatened violence, Joey got out of the bed, petted Yugi's hair and hurried out without looking at the short vampire.

Yami approached Yugi stiffly and crawled into the bed with him. He tucked the covers around Yugi tightly; he didn't want to make him cold with his cool skin. He smiled, Yugi was turning pink again, his scent was weak but, it was there, and hopefully Yugi would wake up soon, he wanted to see those amethyst eyes. He tucked Yugi into the crook of his arm and then, for the first time in a long time, he fell asleep in a human bed and for the first time since he was turned, with a human.

**-With Joey-**

"K-Kaiba?" Kaiba looked up from his coffin, and saw Joey approaching from up the stairs. Sitting on his lid, Kaiba slid off and stood. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Yami jus' chased me, I think he wanted t' be alone with Yug', and er… he said ya needed t' talk to me…"

Kaiba nodded, "I do, your-"

"Punishment, I know…I deserve it," Joey sniffed, looking into Kaiba's ice blue eyes. Kaiba noted Joey's honey-brown eyes looked beautiful after crying, the colour was highlighted.

"That to, but I meant I need to make you understand," Kaiba sighed, Joey's eyes looking bigger than usual. Joey looked confused but nodded, ready for anything.

"It's dangerous out there; you will be safe here and I won't kill you. Not after seeing how different you are, Pup," Kaiba smiled softly, reaching over and caressing Joey's cheek.

Joey wasn't sure what to do, Kaiba seemed to be telling the truth and he had expected to have been beaten and whipped already for running away, but…Kaiba seemed reluctant to harm him, or maybe he was only imagining that. "Ya…you promise?" Joey asked weakly but formally, afraid Kaiba would slap him for asking.

Kaiba just caressed him. "I understand that you want freedom and that you're afraid we will result in your deaths, and I respect you for your courage to try get away, it shows strength, but I promise, Pup, just learn to obey and you'll be fine," Kaiba said as he looked seriously into Joey's puppy dog eyes.

Joey nodded and leaned into Kaiba's hand with a sigh of relief, trying to come to terms with it. He didn't want to be someone's pet but he deserved to suffer for what he did. Yugi almost died because of him and Yugi had warned him that he had a bad feeling about running but he didn't listen. '_Kaiba did at least get us food, he hasn't hurt me and he helped to save Yugi, I guess I could try…_' "I'll try," Joey sighed.

Kaiba held back the grin of triumph that was threatening to overflow. "Now, let's talk or Yami will do it for me," Kaiba noted, needing to discuss punishment and explain again their cat and mouse situation.

**-With Yami-**

Yami woke up some time later, many hours later he assumed. He sat up and saw Yugi lying near the edge of the bed so he rolled him back softly. Yami could sense the sun was still out; he had this tight slightly claustrophobic feeling whenever he was awake during the day time. Thankfully Yugi back to his original colour, his heartbeat strong again and his breathing normal as if nothing had happened.

Smiling in relief, Yami tilted his head, and wondered what the bite mark looked like. Lifting the blankets, Yami searched Yugi's legs until he saw a small wound on his left leg, just below his calf. It was healed now and scabbed over, those flowers really worked; he'd have to remember to thank Kaiba again.

"Ya…"

Yami inhaled sharply and looked at Yugi's cherubic face, Yugi moving slightly, his eyes fluttering open.

"Yami?" Yugi asked softly, his throat sore from all the screaming and crying.

"I'm here, Yugi," Yami whispered making Yugi look at him. Yugi smiled but it vanished before Yami could smile back. The teen gasped and curled in on himself making Yami jump.

"I'm s-sorry! Yami, p-please don't hurt me!" Yugi croaked out, wincing at the pain in his throat and shrinking away from Yami. Yami held his hands up to show he wasn't a threat, "Relax, Yugi—"

"I'm sorry! We-we j-just had to try,"

"You're still recovering, take it easy," Yami ordered, and petted Yugi's hair soothingly. Yugi mumbled another sorry and looked around hesitantly. "Wh-What happened?"

"You were bitten by a poisonous snake but we found you in time," Yami explained, trying to hold back the creeping anger. Yugi swallowed in slight discomfort and thought back to their escape; he remembered the tremendous amount of pain near his calf and the blurred image of a Mamushi snake slithering away after doing the damage.

"Is…is Joey okay?"

"Depends, I don't know what Kaiba's punishment for him is."

"P-punishment?" Yugi whispered, he didn't want Joey to be punished!

"Relax, Joey is strong. Anyway, he admitted to making you leave."

Yugi shook his head. "Don't only blame him, I left too," Yugi frowned, "on my own free will."

"I'm not happy about that," Yami said seriously.

"I'm sorry," Yugi mumbled, and glanced at his leg. "How…how am I alive?"

"I had to drain the poison out, and Kaiba got some Midnight Mirages to mend you with,"

"You both…saved me?" Yugi asked as he stared into Yami's eyes.

"We did; I couldn't lose my obsession," Yami joked then gasped as Yugi latched onto his bare chest and snuggled closer.

"Thank you, Yami, I didn't want to die…" Yugi whispered heatedly into his chest. "I don't want to…" Yami bit back a smirk and nodded as if Yugi wasn't pressed against his bare chest. "I'm here now and you are fine, but we need to talk about this disobedience," Yami said, sitting up, pulling Yugi up with him.

Yugi looked up at him with wide, shining eyes, making Yami's heart clench. "Will…you punish me?" Yugi asked softly, remembering warning Joey about it; he knew it would end like this!

Yami was considering it, but as soon as he looked into Yugi's innocent face his bitter thoughts melted as if Yugi could control his will. "No…" he choked out making Yugi glance up, "I won't, but I will if this happens again."

Yugi nodded and sighed in relief. "I un-understand…Master," he mumbled and fiddled with a piece of fabric on his pants.

Yami's eyes widened and looked down in shock at Yugi who was hanging his head. He just…did he just surrender? No, it was too soon. Maybe his accident jolted his nerves and changed his perception. Yami shifted and leaned closer. "What did you call me?"

"Ma…Master. That's what you want right?"

Yami had to think about that. He wanted Yugi to submit to him but not to give up his will. He wanted a pet; a companion even if he opened his heart enough, but not a mindless slave. Looking down at Yugi now made him feel guilty for even thinking about hurting him for running away; he'd probably do the same if he was in his situation. Yami then realized he didn't want to hurt the teen or control him, he wanted Yugi to be happy and be his friend. Maybe he was lonely…how embarrassing.

Sighing, Yami spoke. "No, call me Yami."

"But—"

"Ssh…Call me Yami. But Yugi…I don't want you to leave again okay?" Yugi nodded after a pause, his eyes looking sad.

Yami tried to ignore the guilt. "You have nothing left but Joey right?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded again. "Then why try to escape? You both have nothing but each other, so stay here; both of you and… I'll look after you." Yami admitted though feeling slightly foolish as he'd never made such a statement before to a human.

"I suppose…" Yugi mumbled, trying to be positive.

Yami swallowed. "What is bothering you? I mean…about…all this?" he cringed as he heard how dumb the question sounded. But maybe he could fix it.

Yugi answered anyway. "Just…we'll have no freedom to live our own lives here," Yugi sighed, thinking of the dreams he and Joey planned for their futures.

"I…I see…" Yami mumbled back, feeling the guilt eat him until he had to do something about it, "But…okay, oh Ra… tell you what. If you can obey and stay here and be good, I'll give you more freedom with time and trust."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Sure. If you show me I can trust you not to run away, then soon things will be easier and less strict," Yami smiled, his guilt lessening, but mentally face-palming—he was supposed to be all mean and strict with Yugi…but looking at his innocent face he couldn't find it in him. At all. '_I'm going to regret this…_'

"I can- I can do that! I can be good," Yugi smiled but frowned slightly his eyes narrowing, "But…"

"Yes?"

"This doesn't mean I'm just going to give you free reign over my body…" Yugi warned, subconsciously holding himself.

"I don't intend on forcing you, Little One," Yami chuckled, smirking lightly. "I intend on seducing and charming you until you want to give in and give me free reign. You're a treasure worth waiting for."

Yugi blushed pink at the comment. He was right, Yami didn't seem all that bad, and then he remembered. "Our first deal…you-"

"I know…I'm sorry," Yami grinned sheepishly. "But we didn't kill you at least, we just…kept Joey. Come on, Yugi, Kaiba didn't have a 'you' and it's not often he fancies anyone. Believe me, three hundred odd years with him, I'd know."

Yugi nodded and bit his lip. "Still…but you're right. We have nothing so we might as well stay I guess…" Yugi smiled softly and gasped as Yami pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, I really didn't want to have had to force you," Yami mumbled as he cuddled against Yugi's soft warmth.

"Well, I figured you would even if I said no I might as well make lemonade with lemons," Yugi chuckled, remembering how often his grampa said it. Yami frowned and pulled back. "Make what?"

"Nothing," Yugi giggled. "Yami, thank you for saving me."

"Pleasure, Yugi."

"I must've given Joey a scare," Yugi mumbled, wondering how his friend was.

"You did. I think it actually broke down that attitude he had."

"Poor Joey, but I'm fine now," Yugi smiled, breathing deeply, shivering as Yami's deep scent hit his nose.

"Indeed. I was…worried," Yami admitted.

"Thank you," Yugi blushed but knew it was mainly because of Yami's weird obsession. "Yami, what's Midnight mi…"

"Midnight Mirages, they are special flowers with great healing powers. We're lucky Kaiba managed to find them."

"I ate them?" Yugi frowned, struggling to remember that part.

Yami chuckled. "No, Yugi. Kaiba crushed them and mixed it with water so you could drink it," he explained, brushing Yugi's fringe out of his face.

"Oh. And you…drained me?"

"I did, I had to. Your blood tasted sour, the poison was strong. See why being human sucks?"

"I see," Yugi playfully rolled his eyes then looked down and noticed Yami's dirty and torn pants, "Don't you have other pants to wear?"

"One or two but I never get around to changing,"

"This is good leather," Yugi commented, touching the fabric.

"Only the best for me," Yami smirked then added, "We should get you some new clothes too."

Yugi smiled hesitantly. "Really?"

"Sure. Once you've showed me you can be good."

Yugi pouted. "Oh, right."

Yami smiled at Yugi's expression, his shoulders feeling very light again. Yugi was alive and well again; he could relax now. He was sure he would've died of guilt if the boy went to his grave under such circumstances; he wasn't that evil. After a quiet moment Yami tilted his head, looking innocent. "Are you ticklish?"

"What?" Yugi asked before crying out in laughter as Yami tackled him to the bed and began tickling his sides.

"Ah! Ya-Yami! S-stop! Haha! No!" Yugi squealed out, trying to escape from Yami's grasp.

"Sorry but this is your punishment for escaping!" Yami growled playfully, tickling Yugi's small waist making him giggle and pant. Yami smiled widely, he could not remember the last time he had good ole childish fun, and it felt good. Any thoughts of harming the boy were gone; Yami understood his point and he knew he just wasn't evil enough to ignore it.

Yugi cried out and giggled, begging Yami to stop; he was always very ticklish. Yugi began crying tears as it was becoming too much. Yami grinned and continued, loving the cute squeaks and struggles from his adorable pet.

"Nice to see you two on good terms," Kaiba commented as he peeked in causing Yami to jump off Yugi, looking guilty. "Don't you knock?" Yami growled, getting off the bed, letting Yugi catch his breath.

"Can I see Yug'?" Joey asked from behind the door with surprisingly no attitude or tone, except for hope.

"For a bit. Can he, Yami?" Kaiba asked making Yami raise a brow.

"Oh, uh, sure," Yami said a little puzzled but turned to a pink, panting Yugi. "See you later."

Yugi giggled softly and nodded, then grinned when Joey stepped in. "Joey!"

"Yug'!" Joey ran in, grabbing Yugi into a hug. "I'm sorry, Pal, so sorry…"

"It's okay, Joey, I'm fine," Yugi soothed, pulling him onto the bed.

"Only a few hours," Kaiba said to Joey.

"Okay. Thanks, Kaiba," Joey smiled then turned to Yugi and began a happy and relieving conversation.

"He seems well," Kaiba noted, Yami nodded and smiled to himself, all his anger gone for both boys and walked out, Kaiba following. "So, how'd it go?" Yami asked.

"Fine, he took it all well, I think his nerves really got jolted. He seems…obedient. But who knows what he'll be like tomorrow," Kaiba then raised a brow. "Already playing with yours?"

"Just a bit, he was sad so I just…"

"You have a woman's mood swings you know that? Anyway, let's go."

"Where?"

"To get bolts and a supply of food for them," Kaiba said, heading downstairs.

Yami looked back hesitantly as he followed. "Wait, and leave them?"

"We've made ourselves clear. I haven't punished Joey, but if they still leave they know the consequences when we find them,"

"Oh, true. And let's get some fresh clothes."

"That too," Kaiba nodded, fetching money from their stash. Being vampires one would think they stole what they needed but they weren't low thieves, they kept their pride.

"Let's not take too long," Yami hummed, scratching his ear. He didn't think they'd leave again, but he thought that last time too.

Kaiba chuckled. "They won't leave, trust me," he said, leading the way out. "Humans are scared of pain."

Yami nodded, stepping out into the night air and shutting the door before he smirked.

"Hey, remember how you once wanted a dog?"

"Yeah?"

"Now you have one,"

"Funny," Kaiba shot back sarcastically as they began to run.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

Please point out errors~

YUGI ARE ALIVE


	8. Village

Thank you so much for the support!

_**I do not own YuGiOh  
><span>**_

**Chapter 8: Village**

About a week had passed and both Yugi and Joey where a lot calmer with their current situation. Joey was just grateful he hadn't caused his friend's death while Yugi on the other hand was happy to be alive and with Joey. They didn't try to escape again and their 'masters' didn't seem to be as strict with them as they threatened, but they didn't want to test it.

Yugi found Yami was actually kind-hearted and fun under his mood swings and tough exterior. He was beginning to like it there, except for the vampire meal times, perverted nighttimes, and the limited freedom.

He still didn't allow Yami to touch him without a fight but he couldn't say no to the sweet kisses. He found himself blushing each time Yami pulled a sexy smirk, his heart picking up the pace at the sight of the vampire's handsome face. He often scolded himself for it but couldn't get angry enough at the man to really fight him off.

Yami was kind and normal when not in a weird mood, and he wasn't as strict or mean to him as Yugi feared he would be. He was grateful for that so he didn't give Yami too much problems in return.

As for Joey, he was slowly being himself again and didn't often have a reason to be rude to Kaiba except when Kaiba got too frisky. Unfortunately, the blond couldn't lie to himself any longer; he found the brunet to be handsome but he still felt rather uneasy about intimacy with another man. He grew up chasing girls. Boys were a rarity, even for him. Plus, Joey was never the submissive one in the relationship.

Altogether, both humans were comfortable with their vampire as everyday they saw more and more of the human side under those fangs and coffins.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yugi sat on Yami's knees facing him on the couch; they were discussing the mysteries about outer space when they heard Joey scream from upstairs. Still subconsciously on alert, Yugi flinched.

"It's okay, Little One," Yami soothed squeezing his hand.

"I know," Yugi nodded as he wondered what was happening with Joey.

Yami smiled and stared at the teen in admiration. "You're quite smart and knowledgeable."

"My grampa taught me a lot," Yugi boasted with a snooty smile, a hint of pride in his eyes.

Yami tilted his head slightly. "Do you miss your parents?"

Yugi's eyes dimmed slightly, "I do…but I was really small when they died so I don't remember them that much."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. What about your parents?"

Yami shrugged. "They're probably ash in their coffins now."

"I mean tell me about them," Yugi giggled.

"Well…my father was a Lord; vain, womanizing, held no mercy for others. My mother was a noblewoman. She was arranged to marry him from birth. She was… sweet from what I remember, always humble."

"They sound like complete opposites,"

"I guess so. What about your grandfather?"

Thinking of his grandfather made him sad, but he prayed every time before he slept, determined to keep that contact with his elder. "Ah, he was the greatest! Grandpa was strong and really smart. He helped everyone who needed help, everyone liked him. He raised me well and always did whatever he could for me. I really miss him…" Yugi sighed with sadness in his voice. He really did miss his grandfather, very much; he was still having a hard time coming to terms with his death, it was so sudden.

"I'm sure you do," Yami acknowledged, feeling some pity for the boy.

Yugi nodded meekly. He sighed silently to himself; he was missing more than his grandfather too, he was missing the outside world. He wished he was free again, with his grandfather, his friends. He also wished he could've had Yami in his life so they could become friends, maybe Yami would even have a normal life… Then Yugi got an idea. Pulling his infamous puppy-dog eyes; he lowered his gaze and spoke softly.

"Yami…"

"Yes?"

"Yami…"

"Yes?"

Yugi fidgeted. "Yami…can we…"

Yami leaned closer with a frown. "Yes, Yugi?"

"Just once…it would mean a lot."

"Yugi, just spit it out," Yami growled irritably.

"You'll say no, never mind," Yugi mumbled as he rubbed his palms over his knees.

Yami's eyes twitched but he sighed and rubbed his temples; Yugi was able to manipulate him with the simplest of words and expressions, he was beginning to wonder if the boy could control his will. "Please, ask me?" Yami muttered out before biting his tongue.

Yugi's eyes widened a bit more in hope. "Can you…take us to see the village…one last time?"

Yami stared incredulously at Yugi who was smiling nervously on his lap, his huge hopeful eyes glancing pleadingly into Yami's own crimson eyes, and his hands clasped together.

'_How did anyone ever say no to him?_' Yami grumbled mentally. He wanted more than anything to yell a big fat 'No!' at Yugi but why did that seem so hard? He whined mentally in frustration; Yugi knew he wasn't to leave, how could he ask?

"_Just once…it would mean a lot"_'

Yami placed a hand to his temple in agitation and whined out, "Why?"

The small pale teen jerked his shoulders weakly. "To get closure…please?"

'_Why, Yugi? Why?_' Yami sighed. He wanted Yugi happy, he did; he and the teen had become closer and had become to understand each other a little better. If he said no, Yugi would be sad and hate him. And then he would have to start from scratch to get back in the kid's good graces. Yami wondered for a second why he even cared what a human thought about him, then he remembered; this was Yugi. After a long pause Yami growled in defeat. "I'll…run it past Kaiba first,"

"YAY!" Yugi exclaimed in happiness and dived into Yami's chest, hugging him snugly.

"You _have_ been good," Yami praised as he hugged back, purring as he breathed in Yugi's sweet scent.

Yugi shivered against Yami's bare chest (He still wouldn't where a shirt), and internally shuddered in pleasure, trying not to blush. Yami confidently rubbed up and down Yugi's back, his nose stuck in the crook of Yugi's neck. He slipped his hands under Yugi's shirt making the teen bite his lip, and traced patterns on the warm flesh, enjoying the warmth.

Yugi's heartbeat quickly picked up, his blood flowing faster, making Yami's mouth water. Yugi wanted to pull away as he felt very perverse and guilty in these actions but a big part of him was also becoming accustomed to Yami's touch and invited it now. As Yami leaned in subconsciously for a bite Yugi pulled away and smiled innocently. "You're cold."

Recomposing himself, Yami dryly swallowed and shook his head to rid himself of the slight thirst.

Yugi raised a delicate brow. "You okay, Yami?"

"Yes, just fine, Yugi," Yami pulled a smirk then shifted Yugi off him and stood up, making Yugi frown.

"Yami, where are you—"

"Joey, come back!" Kaiba called as Joey skidded into the room, ducking and diving behind Yami who raised a brow over his shoulder.

"Hide me!" Joey hissed to Yami who rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You're as tall as Kaiba; how can I hide you?"

Yugi giggled at Joey who suddenly changed his mind and jumped on next to him on the couch and hung onto his arm.

"You can't run—Joey, please," Kaiba walked in and spotted the blond and sighed at him.

"We're in public now so back off," Joey warned and stuck his nose up, Yugi watching him in amusement and curiosity. Kaiba sighed and stuck his tongue in his cheek, frustration rolling off him in waves.

Yami could easily sense what was bothering his cousin, and it amused him as always. "I'm sure you can hold it," Yami smirked at his cousin.

"Sure, like you're doing any better. Don't think we can't hear his squeaks and moans every night," Kaiba retorted angrily, making Yugi blush madly and hide his face behind his hand.

"You're the one who refused sex when we had the chance!"

"Those women were whores!"

"Not my problem if you're needier than I am—"

"Shut up, Yami."

"I mean-"

"Unlike you, I didn't want to be like your father!" Kaiba growled back, then shut his mouth with wide eyes as he heard his own words. Yami was thrown off a bit. Yugi who was smiling was now chewing his lip, not sure what to do as everyone, even Joey, was quiet. Yami stared at his cousin as the words sunk in, Kaiba's face setting into a guilty gaze, "I'm sorry, Yami," Kaiba whispered.

"No you're…you're right," Yami nodded absently, scratching his ear. As he thought about it, he realized he acted a lot like his father. After an awkward silence Yami coughed and spoke, "Kaiba, Yugi has a request and I'm sure Joey will like it too."

"What is it?" Joey piped up.

Kaiba nodded Yami on, so Yami continued, though slightly reluctantly. "He…wants us to take them to the village…one last time." Yami murmured and glanced up at the brunet under his blond fringe.

Kaiba raised a brow on his blank face as he gave his cousin an 'Is-this-for-real?' expression. "I thought there was no leaving the house."

"I know," Yami sighed, sending a sideways glance at the boys.

"Hey! We've been as good as gold! We deserve it," Joey whined out, as he became excited at the idea.

"We have, please Kaiba?" Yugi asked, widening his eyes. Yami smiled at Yugi's adorable self while Kaiba stood deciding, in a glaring battle with Yugi's cute pleading. After what seemed like an equally sided battle, Kaiba bit his lip, almost drawing blood with his fangs. He hated being manipulated by those pleading eyes, what did they think he was? A gullible mother? He was neither of those things, but…how they hell did they do it?

Finally, Kaiba groaned in defeat. "Fine!" he hissed making the boys whoop in happiness. "How do they do it?" Kaiba complained softly to Yami who chuckled in reply, knowing exactly how he felt.

"When can we go?" Yugi asked, bouncing lightly in his seat.

"Not tonight, it's too late already," Yami commented making them whine.

"Then tomorrow? Please?" Yugi begged, thinking about how badly he needed fresh air.

Yami sighed in thought, rolling his eyes towards Kaiba. "I guess so…Kaiba?"

"Sure, why not…" Kaiba mumbled, though not too happy with the idea. However with both Joey and Yugi glaring at him with pleading puppy dog eyes, he felt obligated to give in. Heaven only knew why.

"Thanks you guys!" Yugi smiled cheerfully with Joey grinning happily besides him.

**-The next afternoon-**

Yugi and Joey had woken up early the next afternoon before the sun had set, having grown used to sleeping when the vampires did). They had a few new clothes and put those on, and they had their meal before sitting in the livingroom, waiting eagerly. About ten minutes later, Yami strolled into the livingroom, with surprisingly, a new shirt on.

"Couldn't wait could you?" Yami chuckled, seeing them ready.

"Nice shirt," Joey smirked, nudging Yugi who blushed at the black sleeveless shirt.

"Thanks. Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Yugi nodded enthusiastically, his mind already outside the confines of the house. Before Yami could answer Kaiba walked in and spoke, "Let's go. The sun has just gone down."

The boys grinned and jumped up, followed them out. Kaiba unbolted the door, stood aside as everyone walked out before shutting it behind him.

Yugi sighed happily as he breathed in the fresh air, looking around hungrily at the nature he so very missed. It was slightly dark, but still early enough to prance around.

"So, which way?" Yami asked Yugi who blinked up at him and laughed nervously.

"Er…I think…"

"It's right next to Noah's Mountain-" Joey instructed. "North side."

"That's nearby," Kaiba commented as Joey jumped onto his back piggy back style. "Yep, now move, horse," Joey grinned, hanging carelessly onto his neck, not worrying about hurting the strong brunet.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Kaiba muttered as he adjusted Joey's grip while everyone chuckled.

"Well, let's go," Yami said and scooped Yugi up in his arms and took off. Now that he was consensual, Yugi found that he loved it when Yami ran and carried him, it was like flying. He rested his head on Yami's clothed shoulder for the ride, enjoying the wind that rushed past them, and hoped the village was still standing; he really needed to see it one last time.

"There ain't gonna be corpses layin' around will there?" Joey asked over the wind, trying to hiding his face in Kaiba's shoulder blade.

"Good question," Kaiba called back with a sadistic smirk. "I hope not," Joey shivered, Yugi praying not. They ran for a few minutes then reached the village. They stopped in the trees.

"Thank you, Yami," Yugi said as the vampire put him down, taking hold of his hand. The fear of him wasn't there anymore, Yugi had made friends with him. Yami smiled back and squeezed his little hand and lead the way into the village.

There was still light in the sky so everything was still visible to Yugi and Joey. Yugi stayed close to Yami as they walked, the village completely silent and eerie. It was like a ghost town.

"It's so quiet," Joey commented, looking around as they walked on the road, passing the town's shops. The place did show evidence of an attack; windows were broken, doors unhinged, rubble in the road, some places black and worn from fires.

"There aren't any bodies," Joey noted as they walked along, Yami and Kaiba keeping an eye out for danger while Yugi and Joey walked ahead.

"Maybe- Yug'? Yugi, what's wrong?" Joey asked as he noticed the tears in Yugi's eyes.

"I'm o-okay, J-Joey. It's just s-so s-sad," Yugi sniffed as he rubbing his eyes, unable to hold back the tears of sadness from all the memories and emotions that were flooding through him.

"This village was practically torn part," Kaiba commented as they passed some houses.

"You two were really lucky," Yami said again as he noted all the damage that was done.

"We know," Joey nodded, patting Yugi's back who was trying not to cry.

"Filthy beasts," Kaiba growled, seeing the dried blood on the white picket fences.

"There's my place!" Yugi called, running up to the brown fence on their left but made no attempt to go further. Yugi whimpered slightly as he studied his old house from across the yard. The door was torn off its hinges, many windows broken; it just looked very distressing.

"Nice house," Yami smiled, squeezing Yugi's shoulders in comfort.

"Th-thanks. Do…do you think grampa is still in there?" Yugi asked, remembering the dreadful wolf attack. Joey looked at him doubtfully. "I don't know Yug', we haven't seen any other bodies around."

"Must I go check for you?" Yami offered.

"Y-yes please. He l-looked just like me, just older…

"I'll be back," Yami jumped over the fence and walked up to the damaged house and slowly entered, leaving the others sight.

"Do you want to see your house, Joey?" Yugi asked.

Joey smiled but shook his head. "Nah, I said my goodbyes, you didn't."

Yugi nodded then sighed, '_Bye house, bye grampa,_' He smiled as a few good memories played through his mind. At least he still had his memories… Next thing he knew, Yami had reappeared as he jumped out a bedroom window and landed skilfully on his feet, strolling back to them.

"There was no one inside, Yugi."

"Maybe he escaped," Joey smiled in hope.

"Er…there was a lot of dried blood on the kitchen floor—" Yami said, and was cut as Yugi cried out, falling into Joey's arms and wailing heartbrokenly. Yami stood sheepishly, and looked to Joey. "That's the last place gramps was," Joey explained as he hugged Yugi.

"Could've used that info earlier…" Yami grumbled then jumped over the fence and pulled Yugi into his own chest.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm sorry" Yami whispered into his ear. Yugi's heart was sore but it skipped a beat at hearing love. Yugi wanted to smile but he tried first to work on stopping his sobbing. He heard the others mumbling but couldn't make out the words. He felt Yami's hand lift his chin, "We should go okay?" Yugi nodded but kept his gaze down and let Yami kiss his lips softly, his heart fluttering.

"You okay, Pal?" Joey asked.

"I-I'm fine," Yugi smiled, breathing deeply to calm himself. They began walking back the way they came, Yugi calm now and smiling up at Yami who smiled back at him, feeling guilty for making him cry. "Thanks for taking us," Yugi thanked again as they walked, the town a lot darker now.

"Yes, I heard Yugi," Yami chuckled. "It's okay."

"Poor town," Joey stated as he tried childishly to match Kaiba's strides, much to the brunet's annoyance. "Strange though, there should've been at least a few rotting corpses or body parts lying around," said male noted.

Yugi nodded; it _was_ weird. Suddenly, a small flash of white was seen around the corner of a bar.

"Hey! Did you see that?" Yugi asked curiously as he leaned to his right.

"I did," Yami grunted, immediately putting Yugi behind him.

"Saw what?" Joey blinked.

"Was that hair?" Kaiba asked as he narrowed his eyes, having seen it too. They stood quietly, listening to the sounds when Yami exhaled, "There's a heartbeat, sounds human."

Yugi started stepping closer, the rest following. Suddenly a head popped around the corner to peek at them, followed by a white mane.

Instantly Yugi recognised the wide eyes that were peeking at them. "Ryou!" Yugi bellowed making Yami jump as he ran up to the boy. "You're alive!" Yugi exclaimed pulling him out of the corner and into a bear hug.

"There goes dinner," Yami muttered over to the brunet.

"Yugi! I thought I was the only survivor-! Joey!" the white-haired boy exclaimed as he was reunited with his two childhood friends.

"Hey, Ryou! I'm glad you're alive, Bud!" Joey grinned as he took his turn to hug the new human. The boy, Ryou, was small like Yugi, a bit taller, and pale with soft features. He had chocolate-brown eyes, with long, thick white hair.

"And…hello," Ryou shyly waved at Yami and Kaiba who nodded back slightly.

"Oh, Ryou, this is Yami and Kaiba," Yugi introduced with a big smile, "and guys this is Ryou."

"Where have you been?" Joey asked in amazement.

"Father locked me in a secret room under the house. He made me promise not to come out until a couple days were over. I was too scared to come out and I didn't know how much time had passed…I came out yesterday and I have been gathering food to travel to the next village," Ryou explained, showing his basket to which Joey was tempted to peek in.

"We tried finding the next village—" Joey scoffed, sticking his tongue in his cheek. "Ended up being kidnapped by harpies."

Ryou gasped. "Oh my! But you're here now—"

"Yami and Kaiba saved us," Joey smiled and chuckled happily with a carefree shrug.

Yami and Kaiba put their heads together, "He looks like a girly Bakura," Yami whispered softly to Kaiba who's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Wow, that's very brave of you," Ryou admired and smiled up at the vampires, again hugging his friends. He was so glad to see them, he had thought he was the only one.

"Do you know where the next village is?" Yugi asked.

"Not really…I'll just follow the road I suppose." Ryou looked around, his white hair ruffling.

"You can't go alone!" Yugi cried.

"It's dangerous, Ryou," Joey added.

Ryou frowned and shifted from side to side, "Oh, well…I can't stay here alone."

"Then come with us!" Yugi suggested quickly.

"What?!" wailed both vampires.

Yugi cringed. "Um…can he?"

"Yugi—" Yami whined in annoyance.

"He's all alone, Yami! Just for a while then we can help him to the next village!" Yugi begged for Ryou, who was beginning to look uncomfortable.

"And then you'll beg to go with him," Yami deadpanned.

Yugi sighed. "I–No I won't. I promise…" Yugi said honestly.

Joey rolled his eyes. "C'mon man, ya can't leave him out here."

Ryou bit his lip and raised a shaky hand, "I-I don't want to be an intruder," he mumbled. He noticed a strange connection between his friends and these men but it was puzzling; who the hell were they and what were they doing around here? He'd never seen these people.

Joey waved a hand dismissively and looked back at the shorter vampire, "Ya won't Ryou. Yami—"

"Fine!" Yami yelled out making the humans flinch, "Only for a while, three humans are a lot to feed." he growled, already walking off. '…_Can their demands get any higher?_'

"Humans?" Ryou frowned as they all followed.

Joey and Yugi looked at each other, having forgotten Ryou didn't know. Yugi smiled nervously at Ryou, "Oh yeah, haha, er…just so you know…Yami and Kaiba are er, they're vampires-"

"Vampires-!"

"Relax, Ryou," Joey comforted, throwing an arm around Ryou's shoulders. "They won't bite…you." he sniffed making Kaiba chuckle. Ryou whimpered softly and clung to Joey. He was still a little shocked from everything that had happened, and now all of a sudden he had found his best friends was in the company of vampires.

'_Well if my friends are okay with them maybe I will be too…_' Ryou thought to himself.

"Say, what food you got in there?" Joey asked as Yugi ran up to Yami and grabbed a hold of his arm and cuddled it.

"Thank you, Yami, you're such a good person," Yugi cooed happily. Yami sighed and hummed in agreement. Yugi kissed his arm then went back to his newly found friend, Kaiba at the back of them. After a while of walking and talking Joey looked back at Kaiba.

"Why don't we run?"

"Ask Yami," he shrugged.

Yami heard his question and cut in before Joey look even turn in his direction, "It's not that far, I thought you'd be happier the longer you're outside."

Joey smiled, "Oh, right."

"Where are we going?" Ryou asked as he looked around nervously in the dark and held his basket closer.

"To their house," Yugi replied.

"Our house," Yami corrected making Yugi blush.

"Didja dad come back?" Joey asked his white-haired friend.

"No…no one did." Ryou mumbled softly.

"At least we found each other," Yugi soothed, holding Ryou's hand.

Joey took the other, "Definitely Yug'."

"I missed you guys so much! I thought I had lost everyone," Ryou smiled; he was glad he wasn't alone anymore, the vampires' presence not bothering him much any more. He had always loved the supernatural anyway. The boys chatted happily as they walked through the dark forest, escorted by the two vampires. They walked for a couple minutes until Kaiba stopped, his instincts bothering him.

"Yami!" he called, his eyes narrowing as they searched the trees.

"What?" Yami stopped.

Kaiba sniffed the air. "I think…we're being followed," he said making Yugi and Ryou squeak and cling onto Joey automatically. All was silent until Yami spoke, "…I didn't hear-Argh!" Suddenly Yami was thrown off his feet and tackled out of the blue by a dark figure.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed as Yami hit the dirt hard, a growling figure on top of him.

Quickly defensive, Kaiba's stance swiftly formed into a crouched cat-like position, his fangs and nails extending, sharp and ready "Get behind me!" he called to the boys. The three boys quickly darted behind him, scared to death as they watch a new scene unfold as if it were a bad dream.

Yami managed to shove off his attacker and flip onto his feet, snarling menacingly like never before, scaring Yugi more than ever. With a loud thud, another hissing figure landed in front of Kaiba from the dark trees. The boys gasped and stumbled backward a bit as Kaiba hissed back, his shoulders hunched, trying to protect their humans. The figure then swiped confidently at Kaiba who jumped back, then swiped back with his own claw-like hands, spitting like a cat.

Yami took his eyes off his attacker to see if Yugi was okay, but it cost him as he was tackled again, the unknown vampire jumping onto his back. "Argh! Get off!" he growled through clenched teeth as he clawed over his shoulders at the wild creature. Managing to get a grip on its head, Yami jerked it off over his shoulder and thrust it onto the ground, wasting no time in swiftly raising his booted foot and bring it down onto its face. Yugi gasped and looked away, beginning to sob in panic. Too much excitement was happening in too little time.

"Kaiba!" Joey cried as the brunette was punched hard and thrown to the floor. The figure above him hissed menacingly, then his sights turned to the boys who screamed as its blood-red eyes met theirs. Before it could take a step Kaiba kicked its legs from under it causing it to fall and fight back on the ground.

Yami was still fighting his own attacker. He'd done some damage to its face, but damn, it wouldn't quit! They were circling each other, Yami noticed it was a young boy he was fighting, it was clear that he was recently turned judging by his sloppy moves.

The boy hissed at him, trying to intimidate him with his fangs, but Yami wasn't in the mood for this and snarled dangerously, baring his own fangs which were almost three times as big. "Come on!" Yami shouted waving his hands as if inviting the creature over, causing the boy to growl and attack him, aiming for his neck.

Yugi wanted to help Yami, but seeing Yami so different scared him. For once, Yami and Kaiba actually frightened him with their real vampiric actions.

With an irritable screech Kaiba's attacker backed off, clearly not winning. Kaiba swiftly got up, his arms outstretched ready to grab it, but also wanting to turn and comfort his Puppy who was panting in panic behind him with the others.

Both Yami and Kaiba seemed to be doing okay, hopeful they'd win. The boys huddled together, Joey's arms around the two smaller boys defensively. He had always been their protector. Their breathing was frantic as was their heartbeats as they watched, petrified.

Suddenly, a low growl from above their heads made them look up and-

"AAAAAAH!" they all screamed their lungs out and ran as another blood thirsty vampire fell from the branches landing where they originally were.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled seeing their trouble but his hands were full. "Kaiba! The boys!"

Kaiba kicked his opponent into the trees then swirled around to see another wild vampire, a female this time, stalking the humans who were screaming by a tree. He ran three steps then launched himself onto her, sending her face-first into the dirt. Grabbing her by the hair he smashed her face into the ground while she screeched and thrashed under him.

Yami was getting the upper hand as he bit into his male attacker's neck, hearing it shriek but crying out himself as it slashed his shoulder open. Growling in anger he punched it in the gut and as it doubled over he gripped its neck, preparing to break it so as to paralyze it.

Kaiba was seeing red as the female still had the guts to hiss at and reach for Joey who was in front of the others, and he leaned down to hopefully bite a chunk out of her when his neck was grabbed and the boys screamed again, seeing the other male on his back. The vampire on his back grasped his neck tightly and tore him off the female who spat in anger, swiping at his chest with her claws making him cry out

Joey wanted dearly to help but he was frozen stiff for the moment, and knew he'd only get himself killed in a second. He was a match for normal people, not vampires.

As Yami was going to snap its neck he looked up at Kaiba's cry and gasped; the boys were completely vulnerable to the female who was now done with Kaiba and turning to them.

"S-stay Back!" Joey yelled in a shaky voice as she approached with a deranged smile on her face, her hair a hay stack of a mess and her fangs glistening. Before Yami could act he was bitten on his arm, and released his attacker, grunting in pain. The male seemed to notice too that the boys were open so he made a move to run at them but Yami grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back both falling back onto the ground.

"AAAH!" the boys screamed again, Yami and Kaiba cried out as the female lunged at the boys, who screamed and scattered in their panic. The female growled and ran after them and grabbed the first human she caught by his hair, pulling him to her chest, her mouth watering and aiming for his small pale neck.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed in terror as the female leaned down to bite him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Please point out any errors.

YUGI GUNNA DIE. AGAIN.

Reviews are cherished!


	9. Poor Ryou

**I do not own YuGiOh **

**Chapter 9: Poor Ryou**

'_I'm going to die!_' Yugi mentally screamed as he let out a terrified skin-crawling shriek as he felt the vampire's breath on his neck. He couldn't see Yami, but he didn't blame Yami at all; it was his fault for being a weak, juicy human! Yami was fighting as hard as he could. It made his heart skip a beat some more.

Squeezing his eyes tight, Yugi stiffened his body and waited for the pain, but suddenly he was roughly dropped to the ground and a blood curdling scream was heard from the female. Daring to open his eyes, Yugi looked up and screamed, now seeing a _new_ figure present, his blood racing through his body faster than ever before, leaving a pounding in his ears.

For a second Yugi thought it was Ryou that had grabbed the female. but then to his fear, he saw the difference. This male was a little taller than Yami, with long, wild white hair and thick horn-like bangs across his forehead; his body was lean and deathly white. His eyes were sharp and evil looking, gleaming brown with highlights of red.

Yugi knew immediately that this was a vampire as he bit viciously into the female's neck making her choke and clutch at her bleeding wound. Yugi gagged at the sight and felt his head swirl; he wasn't used to such violence.

"Yug'!" Joey cried, crawling to his little friend. He grabbed hold of Yugi's arm and dragged him away from the fight. The new Ryou look-a-like growled loudly like a bear, a small sadistic smirk on his pale face. In the same second that he pulled away from the girl's neck he twisted her head in an unnatural way making the humans flinch at the snap that followed. Her body slumped limped to the ground.

Yami, who had managed to witness most of it while fighting his own battle sighed in relief from the ground as he recognized his old friend, but he also saw him eyeing the boys hungrily.

"Bakura! Kill the newborns!" Yami yelled at him as he pried the vampire off his chest and flung his opponent towards Bakura who caught him in mid air and gave a bone crunching blow to its chest. The male let out a strangled cry as his bones broke, and Bakura flung him back to Yami who jumped and connected with him in the air, sending the rogue vampire into the ground. With swift moves Yami twisted his neck, snapping it successfully, making the boy go limp.

Yugi flinch as he watched, glad he and his company were still alive but also feeling sorry for the vampires. He downright hated violence, and all this pain and blood was making him feel sick to his stomach.

Yami looked up to first see Kaiba and Bakura viciously mauling and killing the remaining male. Deciding that they could handle it, Yami ran over to Yugi and the others, wincing as he saw their frightened forms. "Yugi! Are you okay?"

"Yami! I-I'm fine," Yugi choked out as he clutched onto Yami tightly, burying his face in Yami's heaving chest.

"You two okay?" Yami asked Joey and Ryou over his shoulder as he rocked Yugi in his arms, trying to control his breathing.

"We're okay," Joey dry swallowed as he watched Bakura yank on the vampires head while Kaiba pulled the opposite way on its shoulders until a series of sickening cracks were heard, causing ripples of disgust to shoot through the humans. The two dominate vampires grunted and hissed at the body before dropping it to the ground, Bakura with a smirk on his face.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Yami assured, holding Yugi as close as possible who was trembling like a leaf in the breeze.

"…I'm gonna be sick!" Joey moaned then turned to throw up on the grass beneath him.

"Me… me too!" Ryou whimpered holding his stomach and knelt away to vomit, their raw panic and tension coming out in loads.

Yami cringed at the sound and smell but focused on his human. "Do you need to throw up?" h asked Yugi who shook his head frantically and clung to his shirt like a monkey, not willing to let go.

"And I thought you two were boring," Bakura finally spoke up, amusement lacing his deep and accented voice.

"I told you we were being followed," Kaiba breathed as he dusted off his clothes and headed to the group, Bakura following.

"Lucky you showed up. Thanks, Bakura," Yami thanked, looking up at his old friend while cuddling Yugi close.

"I'm guess you weren't fighting for dinner?" the white-haired vampire commented sarcastically as he looked around to the dead bodies.

"No, these are our humans."

"What kind?" Bakura frowned, his eyes finding his little look-a-like, who was wiping his mouth in distaste.

"Prisoner humans," Kaiba muttered, kneeling next to Joey who was trying to get up on his knees but it proved difficult as his body was as wobbly as jell-o.

"Ooh, nice picks," Bakura grinned, eyeing each boy thoroughly. Yami ignore Bakura's stare.

"Let's go home," Yami said, standing with Yugi then picking him up into his arms. Kaiba lifted Joey onto his shoulder and hung him there, ignoring the pain in his body. Ryou stood up shakily with his basket looking out of place when Bakura stepped up to him.

"I'll take this one seeing as you both have your hands full," Bakura smirked and scooped Ryou up bridal style, who yelped and whimpered in terror, afraid of this new vampire.

"Let's go," Yami muttered as he took off leading the way, not wanting a repeat to happen. As they ran home the boys managed to calm down and snuggled into their vampire's arms, feeling safe again, except for Ryou who was blushing but shaking at the crazy look this Bakura had on his face.

Before they knew it they had reached the house and entered, heading into the livingroom as Kaiba made sure to bolt the door after them. Yami led Yugi over to a couch and sat down with him, sighing in relief then groaning as his body ached all over from the beating.

When Bakura put Ryou down he held onto his arm painfully and took a deep and forward sniff, "You smell good," he purred into Ryou's ear causing the boy to squeak and drop to the floor with his basket, his legs giving out.

"Let go of him!" Joey yelled as he slid off of Kaiba shakily and rushed over to swat Bakura's hand away and pull Ryou away from him. Bakura, predictably, didn't like that, "What! You little—!" Bakura growled reaching for them but was stopped as Kaiba stepped in his way.

"Hurt Joey and I'll hurt you," he warned making Joey blush at his protectiveness.

Bakura gaped at Kaiba. "Did you see what he did?!"

"I did but it's his nature to be protective, so back off."

"Thank you, Yami," Yugi whispered to Yami who nuzzled his hair, ignoring the hullabaloo. "Thank you for s-saving us."

"Let's sit, Ryou," Joey muttered as he led a shaking Ryou to a couch and sat down, rubbing Ryou's arms in comfort.

"Blond mongrel," Bakura muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What were you doing around here?" Kaiba asked, ignoring his comment as he stepped back out of Bakura's personal space.

"Came to see you two. Why? Not happy to see me?" Bakura sneered.

"I am now," Yami commented, planting soft, feathery kisses all over Yugi's flushed face.

"What the hell…?" Bakura stared in shock at his childhood friend who was acting really strange. Since when did Yami dote over humans?

"Yes, thank you, if you hadn't shown up we might've lost someone," Kaiba thanked.

"Did you two make the newborns?"

Kaiba made a noise of annoyance. "Of course not,"

Bakura scoffed back, "Well someone did and let them loose."

"Well, they're gone now," Kaiba shrugged indifferently.

"Shall we go rest, Yugi?" Yami whispered to Yugi who purred and nodded. Bakura did a double take at the couple, his mouth gaping again. What the hell was happening?

"Excuse me!" Bakura cried. "You're supposed to entertain your guest," he said, pointing into his chest.

"I've got Yugi to entertain, I'll see you tomorrow," Yami mumbled as he got up with Yugi. He gave a light nod to everyone as a goodbye; right now he didn't give a damn about anyone but Yugi so he took Yugi's hand and simply walked out. The teen waved to his friends, giving Ryou a small smile.

"…Can see he's got a new toy," Bakura muttered sourly as he watched them leave.

"Yes. So what brings you here?" Kaiba asked.

"Just to visit. And complain…"

"Thought so. What happened?"

"Ugh, just getting sick of the bastards in the Mansion, they keep getting more arrogant and snobbish as the years go by," Bakura groaned, leaning back against a wall.

Kaiba raised his eyebrows to his hairline in amusement. "Really? I recall you being just like that."

"'Us' you mean," he retorted.

"We've mellowed with age,"

"I'm older than you idiot," Bakura smirked.

"Not more mature."

"Shut up, shut up," Bakura sighed then raised a brow as he looked over at the two humans. "Yours is the blond?"

"Yes he is, so—"

"I don't want your leftovers, Kaiba. The small one, whose he's?"

"What?" Joey called, not impressed with this man.

"Neither of ours, we found him."

"Kaiba!" Joey cried.

"Great! I'll adopt him," Bakura grinned at Ryou, who shrunk at the mischievous expression.

Joey held tighter to his little friend. "Kaiba!"

"Joey, you're my responsibility, not him—"

"Ya can't just give him to- to that!" Joey cried, pointing a finger at Bakura who glared at him.

"Fear not little…what's your name?" Ryou flinched as the white-haired vampire addressed him. He didn't want to answer, but he also didn't want to anger him; not after seeing what vampires could do.

"Don't—"

"R-Ryou."

"—tell him!" Joey cried with facepalm, Ryou looking at him guiltily.

Bakura hummed and closed his eyes for a moment as he tried the name, "Ryou. Beautiful name for a beautiful person. Do you want—"

"You leave Ryou alone!" Joey cut in angrily.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Kaiba please, take your whiney wife; I want to get to know Ryou."

"Hey, don't mess our house," Kaiba warned walking up to Joey and gripping his wrist to pull him away. "And give him the H-Tonic in the basement. Also, don't kill him or I'll never hear the end of it."

Joey yelped as Kaiba tugged on his wrist making him jerk forward off the couch. "Kaiba! No! Let go!"

"I won't kill him!" Bakura growled, his ears twitching from Joey's voice.

"J-Joey!" Ryou cried as panic seizing him again as Kaiba dragged away his only defence, leaving him alone with the sadistic looking vampire.

"Fear not, I won't kill you," Bakura cooed falsely as he stepped up to the seated Ryou, grinning to show his fangs.

Ryou gulped, '_Lord saved me._'

**-With Yugi-**

"I was so scared," Yugi whispered into Yami's chest as they snuggled on the bed.

"I know. I was too," Yami admitted, holding him close.

"Shouldn't we dress your wounds?"

"They're almost already healed, love, don't worry."

Yugi smiled to himself, "Love…"

"Like that?" Yami chuckled.

"It's…nice."

Yami hummed back, feeling content. After a few quiet seconds of lying silently in bed Yugi spoke up, "You were so different," he whispered as he remembered the frightening form of Yami.

Yami's eyes softened. "Did I scare you?"

"A little…" Yugi admitted.

"I'm sorry. On the bright side at least now you know I'm strong and scary enough to protect you from anyone or anything,"

"Yes," Yugi blushed, then bit his lip. "But even at the harpies you weren't so…"

"You're going to have nightmares aren't you?" Yami sighed.

"N-no," Yugi giggled weakly, though holding on tighter. "But those vampires…"

"Newborns, fledglings, recently created."

Yugi nodded, "Yes, they were different."

"All newborns are similar to that, mostly depending on who is…growing them up. It seems they were just bitten and left, so with no guidance they're running wild on animal instinct. It's not their fault but we also can't have them around."

Yugi bit his lip. "Poor them…Thank you for saving us though. And bringing Ryou home," he smiled up at Yami.

"It's a pleasure. Although your friend looks like Bakura."

"He does, like I look like you," Yugi agreed.

"Strange," Yami noted resting his cheek on Yugi's head, smelling his scent softly. Yugi was glad to be safe at home; his nerves were shot and he was exhausted, he nearly died! Yami nearly died! Everyone nearly died! What on earth was happening? Yami's clothed body was cool and never seemed to warm up, it was quite solid too but comfortable. Yugi blushed, realizing he enjoyed the contact.

Yami was sure glad that Yugi wasn't hurt, he'd been… growing attached, something he thought would never happen. Humans were his food, attack, bite, drink, finish. But Yugi was different, everyday he seemed to be melting Yami's heart more and more. He actually cared for Yug. And it seemed Yugi was returning his feelings. Smiling at that thought he gave Yugi a squeeze then slid his hands down Yugi's body.

Yugi had his eyes closed, hoping for a long sleep, but when Yami's hands found his thigh and extreme lower back his eyes shot open. Yami's chest rumbled softly, his hand tracing Yugi's small thigh softly, letting the other reach his butt.

With a squeak, Yugi jumped up out of his arms.

"Yugi?"

"I-I er—" Yugi didn't know what to say, he didn't even know why he was so jumpy; he'd been close to Yami before-

"Lay down, you're tired," Yami suggested, sitting himself up while pushing Yugi down. "Just relax," he whispered, leaning over Yugi, kissing all over his face. Yugi smiled cutely, relaxing at the kisses. Yami kissed all over then travelled down to his neck, planting many kisses, getting a little rougher; he loved Yugi's soft skin, it was addicting!

His hands moved up to Yugi's wrists, holding onto them on either side of Yugi's head as he kissed and nipped around, getting hotter and more excited, his breathing picking up again.

Yugi's smile faulted as he watched Yami and felt his wrists being held. It was different from usual, Yami didn't restrain him so openly. Yami growled lowly in want as Yugi's heartbeat picked up, his skin turning pink and hot as the blood began flowing faster. Feeling his member harden, Yami shivered and nipped Yugi's neck hard making him yelp. Yami pulled himself up and let go of Yugi's wrists and knelt between his legs, eyeing the teen hungrily.

Yugi shifted, becoming slightly uncomfortable, and almost gasped as he looked up; Yami's eyes were clouded slightly; most likely with lust and thirst. This was making Yugi nervous, Yami was acting different. Before he could ask what was wrong, Yami grabbed his shirt and all but ripped it open.

"WAH! Ya-Yami-?"

The elder man ignored him and pulled his own torn shirt off, throwing it aside, then gripped Yugi's pants he began to pull them down.

"Ah! Yami! No!" Yugi yelped, grabbing the waist of his pants to hold his clothing up. Yami growled in warning and tugged again but Yugi wouldn't let go. "I c-can't, Yami! Please, stop it!" Yugi cried. The blank expression and misty eyes frightened him.

But Yami wanted this boy, he'd had his blood, and now he wanted his body.

Grunting impatiently, Yami pulled with one powerful tug and successfully yanked his pants down. Yugi was panting now, his eyes wide with newfound fear as he stared up at the vampire, '_Yami is going to rape me and he said he wouldn't! He promised!_'

"Yami s-stop!"

Yami managed to get the pants off Yugi's feet, Yugi was too exhausted and weak from the earlier commotion to put up much of a fight. Grinning wildly, Yami knelt and looked over Yugi's body. Yugi was sweating now and shaking, trying to hide his almost naked body, save for his underwear, but knowing he wouldn't win against the vampire.

"Yami, please—!" Yugi pleaded, looking into his eyes while hugging his body. Yami didn't mean to let himself slip away, but he wanted Yugi so badly and why stop now? Growling with anticipation, Yami grabbed Yugi's ankles and yanked on them, making him lay flat against the bed again, his spot vulnerable with his legs wide open even with the thin material in the way.

Yugi cried out in panic and began hyperventilating as the vampire leaned over him and took a sniff at his neck, then licked from his Adams apple up to his chin. While Yugi squealed in panic, Yami shuddered in pleasure and began fumbling with his pants.

With a shaky breath Yugi gave out a loud and frightened wail, ending with a loud heart wrenching sob, which was just enough to break through Yami's stupor.

Flinching at the sound, Yami looked up at Yugi who had his eyes shut, and was now sobbing his heart out. Yugi was crying? Kneeling back up on the bed Yami listened to each sob and sharp inhales Yugi made. Slowly, he blinked away his clouded mind and he began to see clearly again and cringed at his work.

"…Yugi?"

Yugi didn't answer but curled up into a tight ball and cried softly into his knees. Scratching his ear, Yami sighed in both guilt and disappointment, then hastily fixed his own pants. He knew Yugi would scream if he touched him, so he pulled the blankets up and covered Yugi carefully as if placing a card on top of a card pyramid.

"I'm sorry…" Yami whispered to the trembling ball under the blankets. Turning to get off the bed Yami stopped, feeling it would be wrong to leave Yugi alone after upsetting him.

With a soft expression, Yami crawled next to Yugi and pulled him close, despite his little gasp and following trembles. "I won't hurt you, Yugi," Yami whispered honestly to the lump that held the covers tightly over its body and head. "Stay in there as long as you need…" Yami sighed, trying to be understanding.

Didn't Yugi share his feelings? Maybe he was still frightened from the newborns attack, maybe he wasn't in the right emotional state…

The fight had brought out his inner vampire and it was probably still with him, making him act out on instinct and his instincts were calling for Yugi. '_Maybe I was too forward…_'

After a few minutes, Yugi was calm but hadn't said anything so Yami didn't either. After nearly an hour, Yugi was fast asleep, his tense body finally relaxing after all the stress.

Deciding to leave, Yami got up and left Yugi to his peace. Shutting the door quietly as he left Yami, jumped at a sudden cry. Thinking it was Yugi, Yami was about to hurry back in but heard a thud from a neighbouring room. Tipping closer in curiosity, Yami strained his ears to listen.

It was quiet for a few moments except for a bit of rustling and soft gasps. Yami blushed and desperately hoped Bakura wasn't raping Ryou or he'd never hear the end of it from Yugi and Joey.

"There, there my flower, all done, sleep now," Bakura's voice sounded through the door.

'_All done? Ew,_' Yami thought as he stuck his tongue out in disgust then yelped as the door swung open revealing Bakura.

"Eavesdropping? Don't you have manners?" Bakura growled in his face, wiping the blood off his mouth.

"Heard a noise," Yami shrugged, recomposing himself.

"Ryou's quite a delicate one, good blood too," Bakura grinned, shutting the door behind him. Yami sighed and cringed slightly. "Just don't…do anything drastic to him."

"I can do what I will with him. You both have one so I'll take charge of him. Besides, I didn't bloody rape him, I'll save that for when I have him all alone at my place. Can't have him deflowered in this…outhouse."

Yami ignored the curiosity of how Bakura knew the boy was a virgin and the insult to their house, and scoffed. "I thought you care nothing for humans?"

Bakura stuck his nose up. "Waste not, want not. Ryou is not for wasting. Now, why on earth would you kidnap humans all of a sudden to keep them here?"

"We didn't technically kidnap them, their village was attacked by werewolves. They escaped, got into trouble in the forest, and we had to save them so now they owe us servitude…or something like that," Yami said in one breath.

"…Well, when I leave I'm taking mine with," Bakura stated, staring dreamily into space.

"Guess I can't stop you," Yami sighed, knowing Ryou was in for a hell of a time with Bakura.

"What's with the puss face?" Bakura grunted.

"Huh?"

"Your long face, what are you miserable about?"

"I'm not miserable! It's nothing you need to know about. Good night." Yami muttered before walking away. Bakura was not the best person to tell about his Yugi accident. The male would try convince him to just take charge and 'do what he liked', and that was terrible advise.

Yami trudged his way down to the basement, wishing for a long sleep for recovery. Kaiba had just put on a new shirt when Yami made it down the stairs. Have you seen Bakura lately? I don't want him wrecking the house like last time," Kaiba huffed.

"He's with that Ryou," Yami muttered heading to his coffin.

"He won't last the night," Kaiba mused.

"Mmh, g'night." Yami jumped in and slammed the lid, leaving Kaiba confused

"Mood swings...What man has mood swings?" Kaiba shook his head, jumping into own bed.

**-The Next Evening-**

"Yug'? Wake up." Joey whispered, poking at the lump in Yugi's bed. Yugi had honestly been up for a while now, he'd even quickly got dressed, he was just afraid to get up and see Yami's angry face staring at him.

Faking sleep, Yugi snored lightly.

"C'mon Yug'!" Joey whispered more urgently shaking what he thought was Yugi's shoulder. Yugi moaned in annoyance, curling up more.

"Yugi! I heard 'em sayin' that Bakura freak is taking Ryou with him when he leaves!" Joey hissed.

"What!" Yugi jumped up out the covers; Ryou was more important than his charade.

"Stop layin' around, he's gonna take Ryou!"

"What did Yami and Kaiba say?"

"They said okay!"

"No…No!" Yugi cried, jumping out of bed and leading Joey downstairs towards the basement where voices were heard.

"I'll come after some planning," Yami said. The basement was almost pitch black down there. Yugi and Joey descended slower, Joey almost tripping.

"OW!"

"Careful Joey-!"

"Yugi?" Yami asked from the darkness. The three vampires could easily see the two humans stumbling in the dark.

"Put the light on!" Joey hissed.

"Yami, we need to talk—" Yugi said sternly, hearing Bakura scoff. Suddenly the light went on, Kaiba at the switch.

"Thanks," Yugi mumbled as he walked down the rest of the stairs with Joey.

"Don't they have any rules?" Bakura growled.

Yami gulped and felt his face heat up in guilt and embarrassment. "Yugi, what's wrong? If this is about last night—"

"It's not," Yugi mumbled softly, remembering his near rape. "It's… about Ryou,"

"Yugi—"

Bakura rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Listen here you little pests! Ryou is mine now! I'm not giving him up just for your pathetic whines!" Bakura spat, glaring at the boys.

"But—!"

"Kaiba, ya can't do this! I mean—"

"Yami, please!" Yugi begged out and ran up to him. "Ryou was supposed to be going to the next village to start over!"

"Yugi, I'm sorry—" Yami shook his head, his face sad. He did feel Yugi's emotion for this, but Ryou wasn't his and Bakura wouldn't give him up without a fight.

Yugi's lip trembled, his eyes tearing. "But- Yami…"

"'I'll kill you!" Joey suddenly growled and lunged for Bakura. Bakura hissed and was about to swipe at him when Kaiba quickly pulled his human back by the scruff of his shirt.

"Come on, mongrel!"

"Joey, stop it!" Kaiba ordered so seriously that Joey did stop, looking back up at Kaiba with hurt on his face for his friend. Kaiba kissed his forehead in apology then tucked the blond under his arm. Joey could sense finality in that gesture so he hung his head and held onto Kaiba, avoiding Bakura's gaze.

"It's not fair…" Yugi shook his head, his eyes full of tears.

"Yugi, if it makes you feel better, Ryou will be to Bakura what you are to me. He won't be killed," Yami soothed, wanting to pull the boy into a hug.

"But Ryou is s-sensitive! He's-He's-"

"Calm down love, please," Yami urged, hesitantly pulling Yugi to his chest, surprised when the teen stayed there.

"Ryou better not be so emotional," Bakura muttered.

Yami groaned. "You're making it worse—"

"Whatever. We were talking, shoo your toys."

"What?" Yugi sniffled.

"Go upstairs," Yami ordered gently.

"But—"

"Go check on Ryou," Yami suggested.

Yugi was going to argue but shut his mouth and left, Joey quickly following to check on their unlucky friend.

"As we were saying…"

**XxXxX**

They walked silently up the stairs to the top floor then stopped. "Which room is his?" Yugi blinked.

"Let's try the one next to yours," Joey shrugged then growled, "I hope Bakura chokes one day."

"Joey!"

"You were thinkin' it," Joey pointed out, grabbing the round door handle and turning it before pushing it open.

Yugi stepped in first then gasped in shock and scrambled over to the bed. "Ryou! Oh shit, Ryou!"

Joey stumbled over as his stomach tightened seeing the bed spattered with blood here and there, Ryou lying in sleep.

"Is he…?"

"He's alive," Yugi whispered, finding his pulse. He then made an angry whine as he looked at Ryou's clothes which were stained with drops of blood.

"You'd think we would've heard this…" Joey mumbled, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat.

"He…he looks okay…The bites have h-healed" Yugi croaked as he checked Ryou for other wounds.

"Kaiba and Yami never made such a mess with us…" Joey whispered.

Yugi's face grew dark. "They never made any mess. I think Bakura did it on purpose," Yugi growled.

"Why?"

"…To show who is boss."

Before Yugi could stop him Joey was running back to the basement to get a hold of a certain white haired vampire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

YAY FOR TENDERSHIPPING. And all the shippings. I'm a multishipper whore.

Please point out any errors.

Reviews anyone?


	10. Explanation

Thanks so much to all my supporters!

_**I do not own YuGiOh**_

**Chapter 10: Explanation**

On the carpeted floor in the lounge Joey sat sulking, his left wrist bound to the leg of a huge cabinet. Yugi sat on the nearest chair, helping Ryou drink water and eat something. The little white-haired teen had finally woken up but he was very weak, and was scheduled to leave soon with Bakura. Joey had managed to get a hold of Bakura after storming downstairs, and he was just lucky Yami and Kaiba were there to keep Bakura from killing him.

"I'm so sorry, Ryou." Yugi whispered again as he held Ryou's hand. Ryou smiled weakly and gave a small shrug. "It's okay, Yugi, you didn't know Bakura would show up. I'll be fine. I just hope he doesn't kill me when he gets bored of me…" Ryou whispered back.

"Me too," Yugi mumbled, feeling guilty for putting yet another of his friends in such a position; first Joey, now Ryou.

"I hope I can see you guys again," Ryou wished out loud. He hoped he could see anything again after the mean vampire was through with him.

"Maybe we can convince Yami and Kaiba to visit Bakura and we'll tag along to visit," Yugi smiled hopefully, holding back his tears. "I'd love that," Ryou smiled then Yugi bit his lip and pulled the pale boy into a hug. Yugi took in a shaky breath and hugged his friend tightly enough to let him know his feelings but loose enough not to hurt him. "I love you, Ryou."

"I love you, Yugi," Ryou said sadly then slid gently out of Yugi's grasp and to the floor, where he weakly crawled over to Joey and hugged him. "I love you, Joey."

"I love ya too, pal," Joey said, hugging back tightly with his free arm. "Don't let him push you around, okay?"

"I'll try," Ryou nodded, a small chuckle leaving his lips despite his worry. There were then approaching voices, "There's a good supply there and with his small size it'll last longer," Kaiba informed to Bakura over his shoulder as the three elder men walked in, Bakura carrying a bag over his shoulder.

"Time to go, Flower," Bakura smiled down at Ryou who shivered and sighed and gave each friend another quick hug then hesitantly made his way over to Bakura. "I've got a nice big house of my own, much better than this one," Bakura bragged making Yami and Kaiba roll their eyes. "Let's go. See you two soon." Bakura nodded to his friends.

"Wait!" Yugi cried, jumping to his feet.

"What?" Bakura growled, Ryou looking like he wanted to escape his grasp.

Yugi gulped and pulled at the hem of his shirt nervously. "I just…please promise we'll see Ryou alive again,"

Bakura stared at him blankly for a few seconds before blinking and muttering out an answer. "Maybe," he said before scooping Ryou up, and with a satisfied grin he left.

"Bye, Ryou," Yugi whispered as he watched them leave, Ryou clinging to the strange vampire in what he could only imagine was fear.

"You will, Yugi," Yami tried to comfort as the door slammed shut. Yugi nodded, not sure if he could believe that but stepped aside as Kaiba walked passed to Joey and untied him from the cabinet.

"Thanks," Joey muttered as he stood and dusted his clothes off, avoiding the brunets gaze. Kaiba shook his head and sighed lowly, "Please, for future reference, don't attack vampires, you're no match."

"Did ya see the bed?! It's like it was raining blood!" Joey shot back in a hissed tone, jerking a finger to the ceiling. "That's a little exaggerated, Joey," Yugi sighed and hugged himself.

"Still! Ryou deserves much better than that psycho."

"Pup, relax; they're gone now," Kaiba said, pushing Joey's blond hair out his face. "What's with the damn dog nicknames?" Joey huffed depressively as he leaned away slightly from the touch but Kaiba relented, "I like them. Come on," Kaiba smiled softly, grabbing Joey's hand and pulling him away.

As they left Yami smiled at Yugi, "What would you like to do?"

"Nothing," Yugi grumbled, his thoughts on his friend.

Yami bit his lip and glanced at his feet. "I'm sorry about your friend. And…about my actions yesterday." Yugi stiffened at the last part, flashes of being forcefully stripped almost naked running through his mind. He shuddered but didn't move and hung his head to avoid the crimson gaze.

"I'm sorry, love. My instincts and hormones were raging because of the fight…I let my control slip. I'm sorry Yugi. I'm sorry I frightened you," Yami apologized sincerely as he felt the guilt gnaw in his chest.

Yugi nodded slowly to himself; he kind of knew Yami hadn't done it on purpose; he was pervy but not a rapist. Plus Yami did look off that night. "I understand,"

"No, you don't actually," Yami said making Yugi look up curiously. "But I will explain soon. For now…what do you want to do?" Yugi looked into Yami's eyes; they seemed real and normal enough, not all weird and glazed over like before. "Anything you want," Yugi shrugged, as he looked up and rubbed his left arm.

"I know—" Yami smiled making Yugi sceptical and hold himself again, "Why don't we…evaluate the house and then make plans about fixing it up. How's that sound?" Yami grinned, raising a brow. Maybe now with the humans here he could definitely fix up the house.

Yugi smiled back with a dark blush; Yami looked so darn handsome when he grinned. Yami was trying to make up; he was a better man each day. "I like it," Yugi nodded and bravely reached out to hold Yami's hand to show forgiveness.

Yami's chest fluttered in happiness. "Great. Let's start with the livingroom," Yami suggested happily, looking around the dusty room.

**-With Joey-**

Kaiba had predictably led Joey upstairs to his bedroom and had him sprawled out on the bed. Kaiba leant over Joey and kissed his neck rigorously. "You were brave to challenge Bakura, you impress me more and more every day," Kaiba smiled. "You'll make one impressive vampire."

"Who said I want to be one?" Joey softly retorted, meaning to sound angry but it came out soft and indifferent. He stared at the ceiling while Kaiba kissed and caressed his neck.

"Just a thought. With such small friends I suppose it made you protective over them."

"I guess so."

"Overall, you've been a good boy," Kaiba breathed onto his neck, licking at Joey's pulse making the blond shiver. "Thanks…" Joey mumbled, his stomach in a knot. "What's wrong?" Kaiba sighed, pulling up reluctantly from the warmth and looked into the blond's honey eyes.

"…Ryou."

"Oh, Ra…"

"Who the hell is Ra?"

Kaiba groaned unhappily, he didn't want to talk about this. "Joey, Ryou will be fine. Bakura may be psychotic but clearly Ryou is a gem to him so he won't damage your friend. Trust me I've known him since childhood."

"Ryou isn't strong like me to handle—"

"Neither is Yugi—"

"Yami turned out kinda okay!"

"Will you just calm down!" Kaiba grunted. "You will see him again in one piece, I promise."

His pet raised his perfect brows sarcastically. "Promise? I don't think ya have that power; Bakura could tear him up."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Well, I do promise. Trust me."

"If ya say so," Joey mumbled then grabbed Kaiba's shirt roughly making the vampire blink, "You'd better distract me before I become permanently depressed here."

"With pleasure," Kaiba grinned as he leaned into Joey's warm and this time willing body.

The next couple of days went by smoothly. Yugi had lost track of time and dates by then, and it was oddly relaxing to not know. Yami and Yugi had gotten Joey to join their project of renovating the house and managed to beg Kaiba to help them here and there. Yugi and Joey had cleaned and washed the place spot-less while the elder males moved furniture around and went out to buy thing for the house: new light bulbs, some positive decorations and plants and, on high demand, soap and toilet paper.

The windows were still boarded up but Yugi got creative with them just like his grandfather would have, and using some old paint from the basement he painted them up. Also as a reward for their good behaviour Yami and Kaiba redecorated their rooms however they wanted. Their rooms had new paint, blankets and all other bedroom necessities, even a lamp and more clothes. Yugi still couldn't believe it but he was actually happy there, and even more surprisingly, so was Joey, since the kitchen was done over and the cupboards stocked with all kinds of food.

Yugi was grateful for the effort to make their lives better under the conditions, but he still missed the outside world. He'd grown up in the open, running in the fields, chasing butterflies, he was even thinking of a career in agriculture, but now he was locked up behind walls.

Huddled in a corner looking suspicious, the boys whispered. "Think they'll agree?" Yugi asked Joey.

"I dunno…we were attacked last time we went out,"

"I know…but I want to go outside! We can have a picnic! And go to the river," Yugi explained as he smiled hopefully at the images his own words created.

"A picnic in the dark?" Joey raised a brow.

"We can take candles."

"Oh no. No candles; Kaiba will get all romantic." Joey cringed and waved his hands. Yugi giggled at the thought then jumped as the front door slammed and their vampires walked in. "That was fast," Joey commented.

"It was nothing, just a deer," Kaiba replied as he sat down in a chair. They'd heard noises outside, and to quell the human's instinctual fear the vampires offered to see what was roaming around.

Yugi frowned, "You didn't hurt it did you?"

"Of course not, Yugi," Yami chuckled pulling Yugi into his lap as he sat down on a separate couch. "I have nothing against animals, unless they try to hurt you."

Yugi giggled and snuggled closer to Yami, the almost rape incident forgiven and forgotten. Joey plopped down next to Kaiba, his feet on the chair too, his knees to his chest.

"You're happy today," Yami noted, holding Yugi close.

"I'm always happy," Yugi shot back playfully, smiling innocently.

"That's true, my happy Yugi." Yami smiled and kissed his nose.

"So…what you guys doing this week?" Yugi asked, still smiling.

"Just the usual; nothing special. Why?"

"No reason," Yugi answered a little too quickly.

"You sure?" Yami frowned. Before Yugi could deny again Kaiba spoke up as he stared at Joey who was purposely looking in the opposite direction. "He wants something."

Yugi swallowed and giggled nervously, his fingers playing with a button on Yami's shirt. "Yugi, do you want to ask something?" Yami asked, trying to keep eye contact.

"Er…yes," Yugi smiled shyly.

"Then ask."

"I…er…Well, we've been…we've been good right?" Yugi asked as he looked up from underneath his blond fringe. Yami frowned again. "Exceedingly. Do you want a special reward?" Yami frowned again.

"S-sort of… I know last time was bad but…"

"Yugi speak up, you're confusing me."

Yugi gulped and looked at Joey for help.

"We was just hoping—"

Kaiba cut in from beside Joey. "Does this have anything to do with outside?"

Both boys laughed nervously then looked away. "You want to go outside?" Yami asked Yugi who was shifting on his lap.

"Just for a picnic by the river…" Yugi inwardly groaned and looked to Kaiba who didn't look excited either. Last time they went out they were attacked by three newborn vampires, who knows what will target them next time. "Do you miss the world that much?" Yami sighed.

"We grew up outside, we were always outside. It's just a little hard to just be cut off," Joey answered, verbalizing Yugi's thoughts.

"A picnic?" Yami smiled and Yugi nodded, his eyes still averted.

"I guess I've heard of midnight picnic," Yami chuckled making Yugi look up. "I suppose we could…Kaiba?"

Kaiba sighed but shrugged. "How can we say no? They haven't done anything wrong to hold against them."

Joey and Yugi both cracked a smile. "We can go?" Yugi asked his voice high-pitched. Yami smiled down at him, trying not to think selfishly or think of excuses, "Yes, Yugi, we can, but it's raining tonight so maybe tomorrow." Yugi squeaked and threw himself on Yami and into a kiss. Yami hummed in appreciation and held Yugi's face as they shared a loving kiss making Joey cringe and look away.

"Do I get one?" Kaiba taunted to Joey who raised a brow but it softened.

"Dah, silly. Thanks, we were afraid you'd say no," Joey admitted, leaning over to kiss Kaiba.

"We've no reason to say no anymore…"

The next day was overcast and cloudy, the sun hadn't come out once, but thankfully it wasn't raining. It was about four in the afternoon and Joey was peeking out the front door. "I'm tellin' ya, the sun won't come out," Joey accessed as he looked at the covered sky then shut the door.

"You just want to see what happens to us in the sunlight," Yami grumbled making Yugi chuckle.

"That's true, I do. But for real, it's safe! If we leave now we can enjoy some light before me an' Yug' go blind in the darkness."

"I don't know…" Yami shifted uncomfortably; he didn't want to get burnt into ash, it was technically still day time.

"Please—! Oh, Kaiba, just in time" Joey smiled and gestured to the door as Kaiba joined them, "It's all grey out there with huge black clouds, no sun is getting' through, so can we go now?"

"He wants to dance on our ashes," Yami muttered making Yugi burst into giggles, and squeeze his arm. Kaiba was silent as he walked passed and slowly opened the door. He cautiously stuck his head out. He saw that Joey was right; the sky seemed too heavily blanketed for the sun to appear. He stepped back in and shut the door. "I think we'll be fine. We'll stick to the trees in case any rays slip through."

"Yes! Thank you!" Joey cried as jumped and kissed Kaiba's cheek playfully; he was really getting used to it.

"Yami?" Yugi looked up for approval. Yami looked at each pleading face before groaning out, "Argh, fine, fine! Got your…basket ready?" Yami asked, cringing at the word basket as it sounded girly and lame.

"I'll get it!" Yugi chirped and ran off.

"This will be fun," Joey grinned, latching onto Kaiba's arm and hung on it roughly in a way that it would hurt a normal man. "Yippy," Kaiba muttered sarcastically.

Soon Yugi returned and they left for the river. Yugi was really excited; he was looking forward to this. He relished the fresh air, the open night, the bit of freedom, and mostly the nature. After a few minute or two they reached the river and found a nice open area with a small variety of colourful flowers. To Kaiba and Yami's displeasure, the boys went all out, putting a blanket down with many small plates and snacks.

"This is girly," Kaiba grumbled softly to Yami who was cringing as the boys set up with big grins.

"All done, shall we start?" Yugi smiled.

"Sure, Yugi," Yami nodded, all of them sitting together, the humans digging into the food.

"Should we go catch someone—something?" Kaiba asked watching the boys eat.

"Ya don't need t'," Joey said as he swallowed, "Ya can take from me when we get home." This threw everyone off, especially Yugi; he never thought Joey would ever offer that consentingly.

"I never thought I'd hear that. Having heard it, thank you my pet," Kaiba said happily, kissing Joey's forehead who blushed and mumbled something about 'It's nothing' then dug in again.

"You…you can too, Yami." Yugi put his hand on Yami's.

"Thank you," Yami smiled and pulled Yugi's hand up to kiss it, sending a shudder through Yugi's body. Blushing like Joey, they sat and munched on their picnic, joking and smiling, enjoying the afternoon. The time slowly ticked by and it had gotten darker but they felt safe with their vampires for protection.

"So! So then he says, 'I'm not Gene, I'm Jen!" Joey choked out bursting into a fit of laughter with Yugi, even Yami chuckled, Kaiba cracking a smile.

"I'll never forget that," Yugi giggled, finishing his juice.

"Yugi!" Everyone jumped at the shrill call coming from the river and turned their heads. There leaning on the bank, was the mermaid Ella.

"Ella!" Yugi cried out with a wide smile and crawled closer to her, Joey following, the vampires standing in caution.

"Yugi! Joey! You're alive! …I didn't think I'd see you again but I couldn't help imagine the worst." Ella smiled widely then her eyes narrowed as she saw the two teens standing behind the boys, "And who's that?"

"Oh, er…haha…this is Yami and Kaiba. They're the, er…vampires I found," Yugi smiled sheepishly.

Ella stared blankly, "…And you're alive."

"Yes! They didn't kill us!" Yugi nodded happily.

"You're not…dead."

"Yes, Ella."

"But they're…"

"I know! They decided to keep us rather."

Ella blinked. "Keep you? For what?" Ella asked, growing a heated expression.

Yugi stared then bit his lip as he blushed. "Er…just keep us."

"Are they forcing you?" Ella growled, glaring past them to the vampires who glared back.

"Er…" both boys synced.

"You demon bastards!" Ella growled at the vampires making them gap and bear there fangs in warning.

"What!" Yami called, already not liking her.

"How can you keep them prisoner? I bet they begged for their lives and freedom but you ignored it right?" she retorted with an angry slap of her tail fin.

Yami flushed. "Well-we-I—Who are you!" he grunted.

She straightened up with a superior expression saying, "I am the Enchanting Mermaid, Ella, friend of these boys."

Yugi quickly cut in, holding his hands up. "It's okay Ella! We're okay now, we're happy—" Yugi assured with a smile.

She held back a gape. "How can you be happy?!"

"They're okay, _Siren_. Be on your way, we're busy," Kaiba ordered but was met with a scoff.

"You've no power over me, demon."

"Please stop," Yugi urged. "It's okay, Ella, honestly. See? We're on a picnic" Yugi gestured to the blanket and basket.

Ella's gaze narrowed, "It could be a trick."

"It's okay Ella, don't worry about us," Yugi smiled, trying to convince her. He was honoured she cared about them and considered them friends. "Yeah, we've made peace," Joey added.

Ella frowned. "If…If you say so…" she sighed then looked up at the darkening sky, "I'm sorry, I would stay longer but I need to get home before it's completely dark, other creatures swim these waters at night."

"That's okay. Maybe we'll come again and see you," Yugi said with a shrug, avoiding glancing at Yami.

"I hope so, Yugi. Joey," Ella nodded to each of them with a smile, then without warning she spat water at Yami and Kaiba, successfully hitting their faces. While they gasped and wiped their faces clean Ella laughed and dived into the water and swam away, leaving the two humans in laughter.

"Funny, was that?" Yami asked, flicking his hand free of water.

"A little," Yugi giggled then ran into Yami's arms for a hug.

"I wonder what creatures swim in there at night…" Joey mumbled as he got up and walked over to Kaiba who rubbed his face once more then turned to him.

"Let's play," Kaiba said making Joey raise his brows.

"Do you even know what 'play' is?"

"I can when I want," Kaiba shrugged then with a suspicious smirk he began backing up. "Catch me if you can."

"That's like walking on water…" Joey grumbled then his face lit up with a grin, "But okay!"

Yugi giggled as Joey ran after Kaiba who was running at human speed into the trees. "They're cute together; I'm glad Joey is happy," Yugi smiled, holding Yami's chest, breathing in his alluring spicy scent.

Yami frowned. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, Yami, I am," Yugi assured then pulled Yami back to the blanket and sat down.

"Say Yami, do you remember your life when you were human?"

"A bit. What would you like to know?"

"Well you were important right? If your mom and dad were nobles?" Yugi asked.

"I was a nobleman too. Rich. So was Kaiba, that's how come we have money today. I was actually supposed to be married to increase our wealth even more."

"To who?"

"Some rich maiden. She was fair and sweet, but…I didn't want that life. Boring, monotonous marriage to the same girl I didn't know. All just to increase the family's wealth and power," Yami sighed, staring off into space.

"Well, I think it's good you chose your own fate," Yugi nodded with a smile, wondering why he was almost relived that Yami didn't marry all those years ago.

"I think so too. Though Bakura was quite surprised when I asked him."

"Asked him what?" Yugi frowned.

"To change me. Bakura—"

"Bakura changed you?!"

Yami chuckled and leaned back on his palms. "Yes. He too was a nobleman but because of his rebellious nature his family disowned him and he left. He was about seventeen when he left. We never saw him for two years, and then…he returned."

Yugi subconsciously leaned closer, "As a vampire?"

"Yes. He visited me by night and I learnt about his condition. We let Kaiba in on the secret after a week or so. Then just after my father told me I was to marry this girl I knew I had to get out. I spoke to Bakura and he helped me. I said my goodbyes to Kaiba and went with Bakura."

"Wow, what did your family do?" Yugi asked, enthralled by the story.

"They thought I ran away. Which I did. And I had no intention of really going back…"

"But…you did?" Yugi guessed.

"I did. We heard Kaiba had fallen sick."

Yugi's eyes lit up. "Oh right! And you changed him—"

Yami nodded. "We visited him and he wanted to join us; he didn't want death…said he was better than it," Yami chuckled. "So we bit him that same night and I visited my father too…"

Yugi smiled. "Was he happy to see you?"

Yami's expression darkened. "Not exactly. He immediately saw I was…something else and tried to shoot me," Yami explained, staring off again.

Yugi gasped but shut his mouth and listened. "I-er… we never got on much and my transformation made me see things differently. I… I killed him and so as the heir to his riches it was all mine. My mother was deceased and I had no siblings so…Bakura didn't hesitate in helping me clear out the house of its valuables. We did it all in one night and managed to take Kaiba before the night ended and hid out at Bakura's place."

Yugi stared for a few seconds as it all sunk in. "Wow…"

Yami tilted his head, cracking his neck. "When Kaiba changed and recovered he was surprisingly well controlled. We snuck into Kaiba's house and took the riches which belonged to him and left there too. We gave Bakura some for his help then Kaiba and I began our new lives," Yami ended happily.

"Sounds like quite an adventure," Yugi noted, smiling back.

"It was. But life got a little monotonous after two hundred years. That's why it was so refreshing and tempting to have you and Joey around. We have new reasons to live now," Yami smiled, caressing Yugi's cheek.

"I didn't…see it like that," Yugi blushed back, rubbing against Yami's hand.

Suddenly a panicked cry was heard and Joey came speeding their way, ducking behind Yugi.

"Joey! What—"

"Ssh! Hide me!" Joey hissed, his cheeks pink and flustered, Yami didn't fail to notice the hickey forming on his neck next to an old bite mark.

"Why?" Yami raised a brow, noticing his blush and pants.

"Kaiba's horny again!"

"What?!" Yugi squeaked in embarrassment as he looked incredulously over his shoulder.

"It's no joke! He—"

"Joey!" Kaiba called from the trees.

"I'm not here!" Joey hissed softly to Yugi and hid behind his back. Yami rolled his eyes as Joey tried unsuccessfully to hide.

"Joey! Jo—I can see you." Kaiba said bluntly as he trudged back to the blanket.

"No, you can't!" Joey called back. Kaiba sighed and sat next to his cousin, his knees up to his chest and his elbow propped up on his knees.

"Joey, he saw you," Yugi whispered.

"So? I'm fine here." Yami chuckled at Joey's feelings while Yugi just shrugged.

"This would be so much easier if you just participated," Kaiba sighed.

"What would?" Yugi looked around. Kaiba looked to Yami who looked at him then to Yugi and then Joey. "What?" Yugi asked as Joey peeped over his shoulder.

"It's…a vampire thing. To do with our nature and instincts," Yami tried to explain.

"Still lost," Yugi shrugged sucking back his lips.

"Yugi, our sex drives have woken up," Yami stated, making Yugi and Joey turn red, their ears beginning to burn.

"O-oh…"

"Kaiba has been longer without sexual contact than me so it's harder for him to keep it…'down', pun intended," Yami sniggered, "And my… my actions that night were a result of not filling my urges," Yami said softly to Yugi who bit his lip, remembering Yami in that scary state.

"How come it's wakin' up now?" Joey asked, still behind Yugi.

"Because of you two," Kaiba answered. "We're in a house all day and night with you two, so it's having an effect on us."

"But w-why?" Yugi blushed, pulling his knees to his chest.

Yami smiled at the blush on his cheeks. "It's…because of your unique looks, the same with Kaiba for you Joey."

"That seems-er, normal," Yugi nodded, trying to will his blush away.

"That's not all," Yami tilted his head as he tried to figure out how to phrase something.

"Your blood is also a pull," Kaiba explained making Yami nod. "Your blood appeals to us, as does your scents which arouse us and…our instincts."

"Plus the fact that you're both virgins only makes it worse," Yami shrugged. Both boys looked away, their cheeks burning.

"So it's…it's awakened our lust and being in an enclosed area with you is…er…." Yami trailed off.

"Hard to deal with," Kaiba finished off.

"Exactly. And…I'm not trying to scare you but it will only get worse as time goes by," Yami explained.

"Worse?" Joey piped up. "There's soap in the bathroom, go enjoy ya self!" Yugi silently squealed in embarrassment and hid his face in his knees at Joey's blunt words. "Gee, why didn't we think of that?" Yami chuckled, trying not to laugh at Yugi.

"You can't honestly say a grown boy like you doesn't get sex cravings," Kaiba frowned at Joey who blushed and stood up.

"All boys do. Right Yug'?" Joey asked making Yugi squeak again. "What I'm sayin' is, is that even if we do, we don't hafta do anythin' about it—"

"But that's our point. We have to or we end up…losing control to our animal sides," Yami sighed, trying not to offend Yugi.

"And you expect us to curb ya cravings?" Joey scoffed, hands on his hips.

"Not expect…just really hope you would," Yami smiled guiltily.

Joey stared at him for a moment before turning his gaze to the dark sky. "Well…I…have no idea what to say," Joey mumbled.

"Yugi? You okay?" Yami asked, gently petting his hair. Yugi nodded then looked up, Yami easily able to see the red tint on his cheeks. '_He's so cute._' Yami thought and stood as well. "We should get home before something finds its dinner," Yami urged.

"We were never seen as dinner in the village," Joey huffed.

"Pack your things," Kaiba ordered as he and Yugi got up.

"Full moon again soon," Yami commented, looking up at the cloudy sky as the boys packed.

"Werewolves…" Joey shuddered distastefully.

After packing they headed back home. Yugi had learnt a lot about Yami that afternoon, and it still boggled him that Yami actually wanted to become a vampire. He learnt back at the village that it was a curse, a terrible fate. Once inside the house Kaiba pulled Joey off to the side, his expression rather strange, Joey couldn't interpret it. "I've got something to show you," Kaiba quietly whispered to Joey and lead him away to their room.

"Shall we go relax?" Yami smiled to Yugi who put the basket in the kitchen.

"Sure Yami," Yugi smiled and lead the way up to his room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Please point any errors.

Vampire horniness, who doesn't love it?

Reviews?


	11. Persuasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. If I did, this chapter would happen a lot in the series.**

**This chapter has had the lemon removed, but you can simply find it by searching in my fics list for "Unnatural Bond's lemon chapters"**

**Chapter 11: Persuasion**

Joey's heart was pounding wildly as the vampire led him up to his room. He knew Kaiba could hear it, and that just made it more embarrassing. He could feel his sweaty palm threaten to slip from the vampire's grasp. As they walked his mind drifted slightly; would their urges really get worse? Once inside Joey's room Kaiba shut the door and shrugged out of his white coat, rolling his broad shoulders, making the blond blush, the muscles flowing attractively.

"S-so, what didja wanna show me?" Joey spluttered out cutely.

"I think you know," Kaiba replied, looking almost sad. Joey bit his tongue and hesitantly looked down at Kaiba's crotch, then back to his face, "Do I need to see it?"

Kaiba frowned then looked at his crotch then back up to Joey and chuckled, "I wasn't talking about that, Pup…"

"O-oh"

"I… Let me show you." Kaiba requested, stepping up to Joey who stumbled back nervously, "Please," he added softly, his blue eyes burning deeply into the recesses of Joey's honey brown orbs.

Joey was stuck for a moment. Kaiba was begging. '_If he wanted to he could've raped me by now. Maybe it won't be so bad…He is havin' trouble with his urges…I guess being a bit willing is better than rape…_' Joey stared deep into Kaiba's eyes, seeing deep desire in those icy blue orbs. He mentally cursed himself, he knew he'd eventually give in, he'd grown to enjoy when Kaiba kissed and touched him. Tonight would be different though, tonight would be new.

He no longer despised the handsome vampire, in fact he actually really liked him. He may not have said it often, but he did feel it. And he had begun to enjoy being the submissive; it was…enthralling. Making a quick and much called for decision, Joey breathed deeply and felt the blush spread as he spoke. "T-take me then," Joey managed to softly choke out, his cheeks already flaming, "B-but n-no dog names tonight."

Kaiba's face lit up with a happy grin and he grabbed Joey's hands and brought them up to kiss them gently, "Thank you, Joey."

Joey couldn't speak anymore. He just nodded his head, his breathing picking up as he let Kaiba take the led into the unknown territory. Well, unknown to him. He had done a few things with old girlfriends, but nothing serious.

Kaiba gave him a strange smile and squeezed his hands comfortingly. He led the blond across the small room to the bed and sat him down. Joey looked up nervously at his vampire, unsure of what was next.

Kaiba then smiled seductively down at him as he pulled up his shirt and threw it across the room, Joey's eyes widening at the sight of his pale, toned bare chest. Joey had never seen his chest before, and it was making him drool. He swallowed absentmindedly and blinked to clear his head. Kaiba smirked at his Pup, loving his innocence and cuteness.

"Breathe Pu- Joey," Kaiba teased as he got down on his knees in front of Joey. Joey looked down nervously at him as he shifted slightly on the mattress. The brunet looked up longingly at him, his mouth agape as he breathed, his fangs poking out a bit. Joey was surprised for thinking that it looked sexy.

"Wh-Whatcha d-doin'?" Joey stuttered as Kaiba shifted closer until his chest pressed against Joey's knees.

"Showing you how much I want and need you… How much I love you." Kaiba whispered making Joey's heart skip a beat. He looked down into Kaiba's eyes, his mouth gaping open, "L-Love…?"

Kaiba's eyes softened, "I'm finding love for you," he admitted softly then pushed himself between Joey's thighs with a sudden lecherous grin, "Now just enjoy this,"

***EDITTED* (I do apologise, but bear with me. All Unnatural Bond's lemons can be found in the separate fic.)**

Joey flinched and whimpered at the sudden dip into pain but he had no strength to fight so he just lay panting, as Kaiba drank his fill. They laid in that position for a about two minutes until the vampire pulled away before he drank too much, and pulled out of Joey at the same time, both moaning. He crawled over and collapsed next to Joey, a smile on his face.

"I love you, Puppy." Kaiba whispered as he pulled Joey close and wrapped the blankets around them. He heard Joey mumble something back with a soft groan and a frown and cling to him again but he couldn't understand it. He smiled and kissed Joey's blond mane, feeling like the happiest man in the world as he tucked his new mate into his protective grasp.

Tonight was certainly the happiest night of his life.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	12. Helping Yugi

This is full Lime chapter of Unnatural Bond.

I don't own YuGiOh

**WARNING: PUZZLSHIPPING LIME IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 12 of Unnatural Bond: Helping Yugi **

When they returned to their room, Yugi gave Yami a tender kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the picnic."

"My pleasure. You've been more behaved than I could have expected. I'm really happy you're here." Yami smiled as he swung his and Yugi's connected hands slightly. The longer he was with the boy, the more attached he felt.

"I'm happy you decided to keep us as prisoners." Yugi giggled playfully, though his comment was far from playful in Yami's ears. The vampire's immobile heart clenched, whether psychically or metaphorically, he wasn't sure. He knew Yugi was saying it in a light way, but he wasn't deaf to the implication.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered as his smile faded, "I…I don't think you're really prisoners anymore…"

Yugi frowned with a small smile, "So soon? I thought I'd be at least thirty before you say that,"

Yami studied Yugi carefully before he looked down and twiddled Yugi's fingers, "We only enforced it to keep you both in line, but it seems there's no need for it anymore."

"That's true…" Yugi agreed with nodded. Yami automatically flinched as he began to stutter, foolishly raising his voice making Yugi jerk back slightly, "That d-doesn't mean you can leave! I-Wait- I mean-! I mean we still want you to stay!" Yami blurted out, facepalming with blush spreading over his flawless skin.

"Yami, relax, I'm staying," Yugi chuckled as he brushed off Yami's brash panic and plopped onto the bed, "Where else will I go?" Yami smiled in relief and gave the small human an apologetic expression before he super sped over to the bed. He laid a relaxed pose, legs crossed and his hands holding the back of his head.

Yugi then smiled as he remembered something, "Hey! You met Ella today," he said as he crawled up next to Yami who accepted him and tucked him in his arm. The elder man nodded with a forced smile, "Oh yes, the feisty fish,"

"Hey, she was the only nice person around when we got lost. She tried to help us," Yugi defended with a pout making Yami soften up.

"At least she didn't try to eat you, so she's okay." Yami gave in with a soft smile. Suddenly a noise was heard from another room, rather loud, and to Yugi's embarrassment, obscene. The two small males were silent, staring into space until Yami cleared his throat and turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine…" Yugi nodded and blinked away the blush and nuzzled into Yami's arms; that was slightly embarrassing…

The elder accepted it then leaned closer, "You're always so warm, it's nice," Yami commented, holding Yugi close. Yugi hummed in content-ness.

After a small few moments of silence Yami nibbled his lip, "Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"…I really…like you,"

Yugi's heart skipped a beat as those feathery words entered his ears; Yami just said he liked him! Was it for real? It seemed real from their time together…could it only be lust? But Yami had showed him it wasn't just lust. If it was Yami would've forcefully taken him by now…

Yugi blushed as the butterflies in his stomach appeared, his feelings rising as he invoked them, "…I like you too." Yugi mumbled into Yami's chest, hiding his pin face.

Yami blinked and licked his lips in anticipation, "Really?"

"Y-yes, Yami," Yugi whispered, too shy to look up as his cheeks burned.

Yami sighed in relief, "I really-"

"AAAAH!"

Both were dead silent as Joey's voice echoed through the house. Hoping Yami didn't hear it, which was pointless, Yugi coughed uncomfortably and spoke, his eyes looking everywhere but the man he was almost lying on. "Y-you were saying?"

Yami chuckled and nodded as he spoke, "I was saying that I really do-"

"KAIBA!"

Yugi mentally cursed a few times and bit his lip, hiding his face in Yami's chest. Were they really _doing it_? Joey never made sounds before! This was bad! At least…he thought it was…

"Maybe I should tell you later," Yami sighed playfully, drawing patterns on Yugi's slim back.

"Y-yeah,"

For a few minutes they laid peacefully until Joey's cries interrupted again.

"I-!AAH! KAIBA!"

"For Ra's sake…" Yami muttered, trying not to get jealous as he could distantly extra moans and sounds that Yugi couldn't hear.

"Are they really…?" Yugi blushed as he trailed off, his mind conjuring images he'd rather not see.

"Sounds like it." Yami confirmed but sighed heavily. Yugi lay silently, '_Yami must be also wishing for it_,' he sighed guiltily to himself. He could just let Yami…No! He couldn't, he was a virgin… But he wasn't leaving so he might as well lose it to Yami like Joey was now to Kaiba…Yugi shuddered at the thought of Joey and Kaiba right now…

But was he ready?

"Yugi," Yami whispered, clearing his throat getting the boys attention.

"Yes?" Yugi looked up into his crimson orbs.

"I-" Yami choked a bit at seeing those innocent amethyst pools, "I just…Yugi, I like you a lot. I know you feel intimacy is between couples but aren't we almost like one?"

Yugi gulped, already guessing where this was going. After Yugi hadn't answered, Yami spoke again. "I mean…I really want you, Yugi" Yami stressed, holding Yugi closer to his body by the waist to help explain, "I need you, please,"

"I-I-I-I can't!" Yugi cried out nervously as he held his face.

"You won't have to do anything! I'll do everything! I-"

"I can't, Yami!" Yugi squeaked.

"Please! Yugi!" Yami began to beg, trying to lift Yugi's face to his, but it proved difficult as the human refused to meet his gaze. "It will be pleasurable for you too! I promise, love." Yami tried to persuade him as best he could; his urges were growing too much for him to handle.

Yugi was shaking his head erratically, tears threatening to escape as he was forced to look at Yami again. "I need it, Yugi, please, I don't want to hurt you if I lose control." Yugi stiffened at that, he really didn't want that to happen, but… "I've never begged before, Yugi, I wouldn't now if I weren't serious," Yami admitted with a hard expression.

Yugi didn't know what to do, he was on two minds. Either he suck it up and let Yami have sex with him, or he keep trying to avoid it and hope Yami won't go crazy again on him. After a while of silence as Yugi mentally argued with himself Yami spoke up tentatively

"Yugi?" Yami asked, "Can I try something?"

Yugi squeaked and shook his head frantically, shutting his eyes tight.

"It'll be for you Yugi, for _your_ pleasure," Yami emphasized but Yugi wasn't convinced.

"D-don't please!" Yugi begged as he looked up pleadingly. Yami didn't like that tone at all, he didn't want Yugi to be so scared of him. "I won't, Angel, I won't do it. It's something different."

"D-different?" Yugi sniffed, a tear escaping.

"Yes and you will love it," Yami answered as he reached over and licked away the tear, taking as long as possible before pulling away from Yugi's sweet skin.

"Will-will it hurt?'

"No, Yugi." Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's nose lovingly, "It won't hurt one bit."

"What will you do?" Yugi blushed, now holding onto Yami's shirt with a nervous yet curious expression.

"It's a surprise," Yami grinned then took Yugi into a passionate kiss. Yugi tried to relax and kiss back as best he could, it seemed Yami wanted to do whatever he could if not sex. Yugi held tighter to Yami's shirt but frowned when Yami pulled away, crawling backwards. "No, no, stay back, lay down." Yami directed as Yugi tried to sit up. Yugi nodded and laid back, a tiny smile creeping onto his face in excitement, his heart beating strongly.

Yami smiled widely at Yugi's expression, "You are so beautiful, Yugi." Yami gently paced his larger hands on Yugi's thighs and gave them a soft squeeze, Yugi holding in a squeak. The human laid back onto the soft bed as still as he could, watching Yami in both anticipation and fear, not sure what to expect.

Yami slid his hands higher, hearing the thuds as his little human's heart hammered in his chest. Yami held back a grin as his hands found Yugi's crotch, the boy redder than ever. He smiled comfortingly at him as he began to unbutton his pants, slyly putting pressure on his manhood.

**EDITTED LIME REMOVED. Go to "Unnatural Bond's lemon chapters' in my fic list for full version. I apologise for inconvenience.**

He was in a daze; he didn't know how he felt exactly. Though Yami was right, that felt amazing! Yugi was blushing so hard; he didn't think he could get any redder. Yami crawled up slowly to Yugi, trying not to laugh at his state, the boy was honestly too innocent.

"You okay, Yugi?" Yami asked as he leaned over Yugi's pink face, his fangs poking out as he grinned.

"Uh…huh…" Yugi breathed out tiredly with a goofy smile as his eyes fluttered. Yami nodded in understanding and kissed his forehead, "I told you you'd enjoy it," He whispered then pulled the covers up over Yugi who sighed tiredly, his eyes half lidded, he'd never felt so relaxed and carefree in his life!

"Ya…Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Thank…thank you…" Yugi yawned cutely as he slumped, letting his whole body go limp.

"Sleep well, my Yugi." Yami smiled as he tucked Yugi in, and hoped this experience helped to loosen him up. Yugi squinted up at Yami, frowning slightly. Yami had pleasured him, and even though he was shy, it was really good! No wonder Yami was begging for it... The thought made Yugi feel slightly guilty, '_Should I just…_'

"Y-Yami, we…we can…do it if…if you want…" Yugi mumbled out hesitantly, half asleep but still worrying about Yami. Yami raised a brow but shook his head, "Thank you, Yugi, but another day, I'll wait." He knew Yugi wasn't thinking clearly, he was panicking a few minutes ago at the thought of sex. He wouldn't take advantage of him; he still had enough control to last a while.

'_I care too much for you to hurt you like that._' He thought. He was just happy Yugi enjoyed that and hadn't cried or panicked. Yugi hummed absentmindedly and curled up in the bed, feeling relaxed and somewhat strange. Yami petting him to sleep which didn't take long; Yugi was asleep in no time. Yami laid down with the boy for a while before leaving him to sleep and not tempt himself with raping him or biting him in his peaceful slumber.

"Sleep well, my pet," Yami stepped out quietly, shutting the door behind him and made his way down to the basement, a small grin on his face. Skipping down the stairs Yami went into the dark room and saw no Kaiba, he was probably sleeping upstairs with Joey tonight.

With Joey…Yami smiled for Kaiba's fortune, he was sure they did it, those moans and cries couldn't have been nothing. 'Kaiba must be jumping for joy…or Joey.'

Yami chuckled then sighed longingly, hoping Yugi would soon let him make love to him. Yami went to sleep that night with a content smile on his face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next afternoon Yugi woke up with a blush on his face. Even while sleepy, the first thing he thought about was what happened with Yami, and blushed some more. Putting on new clothes, Yugi decided to go see Joey. Making sure Yami wasn't outside his door, Yugi quietly peeked out and tip toed to Joey's room. He wasn't mad or anything at Yami but he was too shy to see him right now.

Hoping Kaiba wasn't still in there Yugi knocked. No answer. Another knock. No answer. Biting his lip, Yugi opened the door slowly and glanced in. He exhaled in relief when no Kaiba was found and stepped in quickly and shut the door. He baby stepped over to the bed and saw Joey sleeping peacefully, tangled in the thin blue blankets. Yugi blushed and giggled, and sat down next to his friend. He sighed and blushed again, thinking of Yami, the way he held him, the way he held his-

"Macaroni!" Joey yelled as he suddenly sat up from his sleep, making Yugi gasp and jump.

"Joey?"

"Y…Yug'?" Joey asked as he squinted, then as his senses became clear he winced and dropped back down onto his back, arching slightly, his bare chest heaving. Yugi panicked slightly and began looking over his friend for injury. "Joey! Are you okay?" Yugi asked, scooting close.

The blond grunted as he tried unsuccessfully to hide the pain that was obviously biting him, "…O' course…why ya asking?" Joey groaned softly, avoiding Yugi's eyes as he pushed himself up against the pillows.

"Er…well…we heard…you…" Yugi blushed, finding his palm very interesting at the moment while Joey whined, "Aw man," The blond blushed, scratching his forehead as his ears burnt, "I hoped ya wouldn't…"

Yugi giggled at Joey's embarrassment and blushed again himself.

"Damn Kaiba…"

"It's okay, Joey…are you okay?" Yugi asked, trying not to picture Joey and Kaiba doing the deed…but failed miserably.

"I feel okay… 'cept for back ache, leg ache…and my neck," Joey muttered, poking at his neck which sported two puncture wounds.

Yugi frowned, "Back and leg ache?"

The blond crimsoned and lowered his gaze, "Er…haha…Kaiba said it'll happen after…after it…"

Yugi gulped as he felt the butterflies soar in his stomach, "…Y-you really did it?"

Joey was silent as nodded stiffly, pulling the covers over his head. Yugi smiled softly and petted the lump, "Its okay…me and Yami also…-"

"Ya did?!" Joey exclaimed almost angrily, jumping up again then hissing and falling back due to the stab of pain in his lower regions.

"N-no! I mean...he…never mind." Yugi coughed looking away as Joey recomposed himself.

"Ow…he what?" Joey asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"N-nothing,"

"Yugi, c'mon. I told ya, now you tell me." Joey urged.

Sighing, Yugi blushed, "We didn't d-do it, b-but h-he…my…he…I can't s-say it!" He squealed, hiding his face behind his hands making Joey chuckle at his friend's embarrassment.

"Okay, relax Yug'. But he didn't force ya into anythin' did he?"

"N-no, I didn't do anything!" Yugi cried then bit his lip, trying not to smile as memories flashed.

"You didn't? But Yami did?" Joey teased, laughing when Yugi reddened, "Ooh I see now, ya dirty boy," Joey smirked, making Yugi smile slyly, "Kaiba did the same t' me too, I've never even dreamed of it but it was good anyhow…"

"I-I know," Yugi acknowledged softly, trying not to grin or else Joey would forever tease him.

"They really aren't so bad," Joey mumbled, "I…I think… I love Kaiba," Joey admitted, rubbing his cheek.

Yugi perked up, "Really? That's great, Joey! I think he loves you too!"

Joey's brow furrowed, "And you? I know Yami loves ya, do ya love him?"

Yugi blinked, "Love me…Yami doesn't love me,"

"Are ya kiddin'? Haven't ya seen the way he looks at ya? And not jus' as food anymore!" Joey grinned, wincing slightly as he wiggled his hips.

Yugi bit his lip, "Really? Well…I think I feel the same…I…I think,"

"You'll figure it out Pal. But…I _think_ I love Kaiba, and I really do want t' be here. I mean I know ain't completely free or anything, and that we should be tryna kill 'em instead of lovin' 'em but…I'm kinda happy here…Does that sound weird?"

Yugi chuckled and petted Joey's hand, "Not at all Joey, it sounds like love. I'm so glad you're happy!" Yugi cried jumping into a hug making Joey cry out in pain.

"OW! MY A-!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Yugi cringed, ripping himself off then smiling apologetically, "Hey! Tell you what. I'll make you some food in bed! So stay right there,"

"That sounds good," Joey smiled weakly and laid back, sighing as he relaxed his muscles.

"I'll be back in a bit." Yugi promised, heading out and downstairs. He fixed Joey some ham sandwiches and a few strawberries. He then spent the afternoon with Joey until nightfall and their vampires began to stir. "Shall I run you a bath?" Yugi asked, standing from the bed.

"Sure, Pal, please," Joey nodded, feeling grimy and dirty. Yugi having read his mind, nodded and quickly turned to leave but jumped as he knocked into Kaiba's large chest.

"Oh! H-h-hello, Kaiba," Yugi greeted, his cheeks turned pink as he averted his eyes from Kaiba's face. He had managed not to think of naughty things the whole afternoon when looking at Joey, now the images just flooded in as he stared at the brunet.

"Yugi," Kaiba nodded at him then walked past to Joey who was shifting embarrassedly in bed. Yugi giggled and quickly slipped out giving them privacy. He ran Joey's bath water, making sure it was nice and warm, hoping it would help sooth him. Wiping his wet hands on his pants, Yugi walked out of the bathroom to tell Joey it was ready.

"Yugi-"

"Aaah!" Yugi jumped a meter high at the sudden voice behind him. He swirled around to see Yami standing with an amused expression.

"Must you keep doing that!" Yugi groaned, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Yami put a hand up, "My apologies. How are you today?" He asked, pulling Yugi to his chest.

"I-I'm okay" Yugi swallowed, his hands pressed on Yami's toned chest.

"Just okay?" Yami hummed.

"A lot better…" Yugi mumbled then looked over Yami's shoulder, "I need to tell Joey his bath is ready," He said as he pulled out of those strong arms and went to knock on Joey's door.

"Bet he needs one bad after last night," Yami muttered. Yugi chose to ignore that comment and entered after hearing a 'come in'.

"Joey, your bath is ready," Yugi smiled, seeing his friend out of bed and dressed, Kaiba with a strange expression.

"Thanks a bunch Yug'. Ya comin', Kaiba?"

"Of course," Kaiba kissed his cheek and put an arm around his waist, leading him out. Yugi stood aside for them as did Yami who was smirking.

"I wonder if Kaiba will ever drop that smile," Yami mused. Yugi giggled and realized Kaiba hardly smiled genuinely and today his smile was almost glued on, which was admittedly a little creepy.

"Well, while they bath…what should we do?" Yami smiled, holding Yugi's hands.

Yugi rolled his eyes; "Something normal," He giggled, and led Yami out the room by the hand.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	13. Ravenville

Sorry for all the missing smex, you can easily find it if you really want to.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of YuGiOh, I'm not that blessed.**

**Chapter 13: Ravenville**

A few days passed since the personal developments and things were going smoothly between the four males. Although tonight was a special night, and Yugi and Joey were, to say the least, terrified.

"Love, please calm down!" Yami begged as he trailed behind Yugi who was pacing frantically in the livingroom, walking in small circles like a circus animal, biting his nailing and breaking into a sweat.

Maybe Yami didn't quite understand the situation, but there were WEREWOLVES COMING OUT TONIGHT! "But Yami-!"

"They never come here! If they do, they'll smell Kaiba and my scents and leave!" Yami assured, grabbing Yugi's arms as he tried to gently calm him from his anxiety. Yes, tonight was full moon, he knew this night left a frightening memory on the teens, but the beast never approached their house!

"What if they smell us too?" Yugi nagged, his little body trembling in the vampire's clutches. They'd been outside a few time, what if their scent lingers?

"They won't, Yugi, calm down!"

"The moon is coming out just now!" Yugi hissed as he struggled to wriggle out of the grip he was in; he didn't want to be restrained right now! If he needed to run he wanted to be able to damn well fly!

Yami hissed back with a scowl, "Yugi!"

"Here," Kaiba walked into their livingroom where they were congregated and handed Yugi and Joey each their cup of tonic which Joey drank without a problem, Yugi though choked slightly as his pipes were becoming clenched in panic.

The tallest male noted his mate wasn't looking very well or responding to Yugi's current parading. "Joey?"

"…Mmh?"

"Yugi! Just sit down!" Yami grunted as he managed to urge the human into a seat, jumping on next to him to hold him in a comforting embrace.

"…They're petrified." Kaiba noted as Yami struggled to hold Yugi still while Joey wasn't moving at all.

"Should we put them to sleep?" Yami suggested with a sigh making Yugi freeze and look up, finally listening to what Yami was saying.

"It might be best."

Yugi squeaked as he looked between them with jerking movements, "How?"

"I vote the old fashion way," Kaiba grinned sadistically, showing his fangs which extended slightly in anticipation.

Yami nodded thoughtfully, "I agree. That way if a werewolf _does_ come this way we'll be fed and strong enough to handle it."

"Bite us?" Yugi squeaked again, his voice high pitched as he swallowed continuously, his palms sweating furiously.

"Just relax and when you wake up everything will be over." Yami soothed, as he tugged Yugi closer, the teen not having a chance to retaliate; he hated Yami's super speed and strength at time!

"No! Yami! I-! MMF!" Yugi's mouth was clamped shut with Yami's hand, his head tilted to show his pale neck. Yugi didn't want to be unconscious if werewolves came by! How would he run? He began to struggle and fight in Yami's arms, but it didn't do much against Yami's strength. Yami felt bad but he knew it had to be done; he couldn't let Yugi panic himself the whole night. "Ssh, Yugi…" He cooed softly and lovingly before sinking his fangs into the warm, inviting flesh, holding onto the squirming body tightly.

Joey whimpered at seeing that and jumped when Kaiba swiftly sat down next to him. Kaiba gestured Joey closer who initially hesitated but quietly obeyed and let Kaiba drain him without much fight. Soon and without much problem, both boys were weak and fell into deep sleeps.

"Poor things, they must still be traumatized from that attack…" Yami mumbled as he laid Yugi down gently, long ways on the chair.

"I don't blame them." Kaiba muttered sourly as he did the same with Joey, muttering something about 'filthy beasts'.

As Yami watched his human sleep he felt a strong urge to protect the boy; and he invoked it. He then scoffed, "We'll see if anything does dare to come near here." He growled at the thought of a werewolf hurting his human, and went to stand in the door way, his arms folded as he leaned back against the wall. Kaiba nodded in recognition and sat down in a seat, both becoming statues as they used their heightened senses to look out for any danger.

To their relief though, nothing approached the house, the only werewolf signs were their distant howling. When the sun eventually rose again they relaxed and went to rest. That afternoon the boys woke up, sluggish and weak.

"J-Joey…?" Yugi called as he managed to pull himself up and trudged over to the blond, rubbing his tender neck, "Joey! Wake up,"

Joey flinched in his sleep, grunting awake with a groan, rubbing his face into the seat of the couch.

"Hn… Yug'?"

Yugi smiled a fraction; his friend was responding, "You okay?"

"I'm…fine…where's e'body?" Joey mumbled sleepily as he sat up shakily, looking around with small red eyes.

Yugi shrugged as he visually searched the room, a feeling of irritation hanging on him but he didn't dwell on it, "I don't know...How long do you think were we out for?"

"Long enough for me t' need t' pee, be right back," Joey weakly chuckled and stumbled his way upstairs. Yugi stretched his tight muscles and headed to the basement after staggering to his feet; he hated feeling sluggish after being drained. He opened the door to be met with darkness and he was way too lazy right now to go down there, so he sighed and hoped Yami was awake.

"Y-Yami! Are you down there?"

No answer.

"Yami!" Yugi called louder, hearing his voice echo downwards and heard a creek from what he supposed was a coffin lid.

"Yugi?" Yami called from the dark basement.

Yugi swallowed as he squinted into the darkness, "Is the full moon over?"

"Yes, Yugi, full moon is over. We'll be up just now." Yami called back.

"Okay." Yugi mumbled and shut the door. He was feeling relieved but weak, why did Yami have to drain him so much? What if they had been attacked? He would've died! But he didn't, it was all okay… Yugi scolded himself for being so paranoid. He sighed and went to the kitchen to fix food for himself and Joey.

**-An Hour Later-**

"I'm going to Ravenville this time," Yami answered Kaiba as they headed upstairs.

"Taking Shorty?"

The shorter man nodded and smiled, "I think he'll like it. And you and Blondie?"

"Maybe I'll take him somewhere." Kaiba shrugged.

"He'll reward you for it," Yami smirked making Kaiba light up in a smirk. Kaiba was a lot less tense since the night he took Joey. They hadn't done it again since but there was still plenty of time. They both smiled as they walked in the livingroom finding only Joey.

"Hey Kaiba, Yami."

"Hello, Pup" the brunet smiled, heading over to him immediately.

"Where is Yugi?" Yami frowned, sniffing the air subconsciously.

"Bathing, I think." Joey shrugged, settling into Kaiba's arms.

Grinning at the thought Yami ran upstairs but found the bathroom empty. He stepped into Yugi's room and saw said teen drying his hair, fully clothed and smelling fresh. "Oh, hey, Yami." Yugi smiled happily, the towel draped over his hair.

"Just finish bathing?" Yami asked disappointedly, mentally facepalming at how stupid the question sounded.

"Yep, it was heavenly. Oh and um…sorry for…freaking out yesterday…" he blushed guiltily, putting the towel away.

Yami shook his head and smiled gently, "It's understandable. So…I've got a surprise for you."

Yugi's interest perked, his bright amethyst eyes widening adorably, "Really? What is it?" Yugi smiled brightly, hopping over to his vampire who chuckled.

"That's if you accept it."

Yugi's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. He and Yami had had a talk about that 'naughty' experience and Yami agreed not to try go any further, or do it again. Yugi said he'd make the first move next time. "Is it…naughty?"

"No, no, Yugi. I was deciding to take a trip into a favoured town and was wondering if you wanted to come with?" Yami explained, not mentioning that he wouldn't leave without Yugi anyway, he'd rather stay with him.

Yugi's face lit up, grinning at the idea, "Wow! Really? I'd love to!"

"Great! Shall we leave tomorrow?" Yami smiled back with a half-shrug half-nod.

"So soon? But sure! Where are we going?" Yugi asked, taking hold of Yami's hands.

"Ravenville, have you ever heard of it?"

Yugi thought for a second, "…No. Is it far?"

"Not at my speed. It's a small, self sufficient town." He then whispered, "It is secretly run by vampires."

Yugi smiled, "Do you know people there?"

"I do. You can meet them and I'll show you the town. Sounds good?"

Yugi blushed, "Sounds great, Yami." He bit his lip with his usual nervous chuckle, "Will I be safe?"

"Of course, humans live there too. The vampires there only feed outside the village to keep hidden. And you're mine so no worries." Yami assured, leaning down to kiss Yugi's rosy lips. Yugi hummed and kissed back, holding onto Yami's strong shoulders.

**XxXxXx**

Yugi was extremely excited about their trip, he'd be outside again! He was a little sad though that Joey and Kaiba weren't coming with. The next evening came quite fast and Yugi was dressed in his best clothes.

"Ready to go?" Yami asking, finding Yugi waiting patiently by the front door. Yugi gulped as he stared at the vampire. Yami was clad in tight leather pants, a dark crimson cashmere shirt, his leather shoes and a few chains; he looked absolutely delectable. "I-I am."

"Said goodbye to Joey?" Yugi nodded.

Yami then smiled cheerfully, "Alright, BYE LOVEBIRDS!" he called loudly into the house at Kaiba and Joey then walking out with Yugi into the night. Yugi giggled and breathed deeply, twirling around.

"Fresh air!"

"Wait 'till you get to that village, it smells like a perfume store." Yami joked and scooped Yugi up into his arms, "Hold on,"

"I know, Yami." Yugi playfully rolled his eyes into Yami's chest. He clutched onto Yami and closed his eyes as he awaited the enjoyable ride. Yami cuddled Yugi for a few seconds, breathing in his scent and purring loudly before taking off at top speed, not wanting Yugi to be out in the cold for too long or to attract danger. He really wanted to show Yugi a good time. He'd never felt like this for anyone, he really like Yugi. He wanted to make him happy, keep him safe and love him.

Wait… Love him?

'_Do I love him? A…A human?_' Before meeting Yugi, Yami would have scoffed at the idea and attack anyone who dared to say that but here he was falling in love with his little, fragile amethyst eyed angel. The things loneliness did to a person…

Before Yugi's joints became stiff they reached the town and Yugi was set down. Yami was still lost in his thoughts but Yugi brought him out of them with his beautiful voice. "Wow! It's so…bright!" Yugi exclaimed, looking over the shining town from the forest. It wasn't very big but it sure made a pretty first impression!

"This town is secluded and never sleeps," Yami added, taking Yugi's warm hand in his own and leading him to the road which led into town.

Yugi gripped his hand tightly as they walked, shifting closer with a content hum, "Thank you, Yami, for bringing me here."

As the vampire looked down at him, he almost wanted to pledge his undying love for him and take him right there in the bushes! The boy was so beautiful! And sweet and kind-! …But that would be wrong in many ways so he just smiled, "It's nothing, I want you to have fun."

Yugi beamed and clung to him, "So, what does this town have?" Yugi asked, starting happy conversation which Yami was glad for the distraction.

"Almost everything, more than regular human villages though." Yami shrugged as they entered the town.

"Where are we going first?" Yugi asked, his eyes wide as he tried to take in everything; the town was so bright! There were fancy lights all over the small shops!

"A hotel, get a room for us for when the sun rises." Yami explained, nodding to a few people as they walked. Yugi blushed and stuck close to Yami, smiling slyly at all the people who stared.

"The Crow," Yami pointed to their right to a fancy looking restaurant, "A friend of mine owns it, we'll dine there."

"He's a vam-?"

"SSH!" Yami hissed heatedly, "You can't say that word here," Yami stressed but rubbed circles on Yugi's hand in apology.

Yugi blushed in embarrassment and nodded, "He's…like you?"

"Yes. I er…only have my kind as friends…" Yami sheepishly admitted, feeling a strange pang in his chest.

"Me and Joey are your human friends," Yugi corrected.

Yami hummed as the pang lifted with Yugi's caring words, "Oh, true, thank you, Yugi." They then turned into an entrance before Yugi could see what it was. Inside was polished and clean, mahogany floors with many lights hanging from ceiling. The room was small with a few comfy looking loveseats, decorations and the windows were heavily covered with thick red curtains

Yami lead Yugi up to the woman sitting behind a desk next to a flight of stairs.

"Yami!" the woman exclaimed as she looked up, jumping up to greet him. She had long blonde hair flowing down to her waist with blood red eyes. She had on a business woman like outfit with black stockings, "So good to see you!" she exclaimed, grabbing Yami's head and kissing both his cheeks making Yami blush and Yugi bite his lip in slight jealousy.

"Good to see you too, Mai." Yami chuckled as she stepped back, her intense gaze now on Yugi who shifted closer to Yami, feeling intimidated by the woman's outgoing antics.

"And who is this? Your son?"

Yugi blushed crimson while Yami laughed, "No, no, no, Mai. This is Yugi, my angel." Yami expressed proudly, his chest puffing out as he glanced down at Yugi who smiled shyly. Mai's eyes widened, "Oh! I'm so sorry! You just…look so much alike- Wait, does he…_know_?" She lowered her voice as she emphasized the last word, glancing pointedly at Yugi.

Yami nodded, waving a dismissive hand, "Yes, Yugi knows what we are and is fine with it." He then turned to Yugi, "Mai here is an old friend of mine, someone I er… accidentally changed." Yami shifted, looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh hun, all is forgiven remember? Besides you know I love it," She grinned, winking at the males then smiled at Yugi, "Do you plan on joining us Yugi?"

Yugi blinked, "Oh. Erm…"

"We haven't spoken about anything like that yet." Yami cut in, noticing Yugi quickly looked away in relief, "How is Duke?"

Mai waved her hands in the air as she returned to her seat, "He's fine, he's practically buying the whole town now."

"Trust him to." Yami rolled his eyes. Yugi glanced up and smiled at seeing Yami actually conversing with someone other than Kaiba, "Oh yes, well we're going to be staying here a couple of days so we need a room." Yami said, slipping an arm around Yugi's waist much to the teen's embarrassment.

"Best room?" she asked, writing something in a book.

"Of course," Yami grinned, leaning over the table to take a key from her.

"Top floor is all yours." She grinned back, speaking in a seductive tone.

Yami winked at her, "Thanks Mai, see you just now." Yami pulled Yugi along and began to climb the stairs. Yugi couldn't help feel a little jealous at Mai's provocative ways towards Yami; it was like they were close, personally close. They walked quietly until Yugi looked up, "How many floors are there?"

"Only four, do you want me to carry you?" Yami offered.

Yugi quickly shook his head, "No, I'm okay. Mai seems…nice."

"She is. Very social for a vampire." Yami chuckled.

Yugi hummed softly in agreement, "We get the whole top floor?"

"The rooms get better with each floor, fourth floor's the best. The penthouse." He said as they reached their door. Yami opened it and they stepped in.

Yugi was once again shocked into smiles. "Wow…it's so nice!" Yugi giggled as he walked through it. The decoration and general theme was the same the same as the bottom floor. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a spacious livingroom. The windows were all covered with thick curtains, most likely to keep the sun off the vampire guests. Yugi was amazed by it. "It's so…wow. We never had a place like this in the village," Yugi sighed then reached up to kiss Yami. The older man gladly kissed back, happy for the affection. Just as Yami was melting into it Yugi pulled away, a smug smile on his face.

"You shouldn't tease an animal," Yami growled lowly as Yugi skipped away giggling.

"Well, I'm hungry," Yugi huffed indifferently, rubbing his stomach.

"I'm hungry too… for you!" Yami cried out making Yugi scream in excitement and bolt from his spot, Yami chasing after him playfully through the apartment. After a few minutes of innocent play Yami answered Yugi's plea and they left the hotel to get some food. Yugi idly wondered if Yami would look out of place in a restaurant eating nothing. The walk was extremely short as it was right across the road. The Crow seemed like a five star restaurant! Yugi felt it looked similar to the hotels classy design pattern and it just made him feel poor.

Yami walked up to the host and whispered something to him who nodded and walked off. "Is something wrong?" Yugi frowned.

"Not at all Yugi, I just asked him to bring his boss." Yami explained, snuggling Yugi's warm body closer to his. Yugi smiled and glanced to his left, seeing a man approaching.

"Yami! What a nice surprise!" The man called. He had long black hair in a pony tail and wore a rather stylish suit to match his business's design. Yugi would've thought he was quite handsome if he wasn't such a loyalist.

"Duke, my friend," Yami grinned, shaking hands with the man, "This is my lover, Yugi." Yami gestured to the boy in his arms who blushed at his nickname.

"Ah, pleasure to meet you, Yugi." Duke smiled, offering his hand. Yugi took it slowly, feeling shy and tried not to gasp at his cold hand. Duke smiled pleasantly but Yugi didn't miss the sniff he took.

"You've a fine young man here, Yami." Duke smiled, letting go of Yugi.

"He knows Duke, you can speak freely." Yami chuckled.

Duke did a double take, "Oh. Oh well that's…a little strange for you…" Duke tilted his head at Yami who sighed. Yugi was beginning to wonder just how bad Yami was to humans before him.

"I know and no, he's not dinner. Shocked myself I must say."

Duke pushed his lips out with raised brows "Interesting. Well! A table?" Duke gestured to the dining tables.

"Yes, please." Yami nodded and Duke led them to their table, away from other people. The table had a candle on it and a few rose petals.

"I'll send a waiter over right away," Duke announced and left as they sat, Yami gracefully and surprisingly letting Yugi sit first then pushing in his chair, before sitting down himself.

Yugi didn't fail to blush; this was such a new experience for him. "Thank you, Yami."

"Anything for you," Yami smiled back across from Yugi and reached over to hold his hands, "Like the Crow?"

"It's amazing." Yugi nodded but looked up as Duke appeared.

"Someone will be here soon. So Yami, how long are you staying?"

"A few days. Why?"

Duke flicked his hair back, almost seductively enough to make Yugi blush but neither Yami nor even Duke seemed to note it, "Just curious. I can sense a romantic dinner here so I won't interfere but could you drop by tomorrow? I'd love to catch up."

Yami shrugged softly with a nod, "Will do Duke."

"Oh, and have you seen Bakura lately? He's in town and has quite a pretty girl on his arm." the green-eyed vampire grinned with a wag of his right eyebrow.

Yugi's neck almost snapped as he looked up sharply at him, Yami merely raising his brows, "In town you say?" he mumbled, avoiding Yugi's eyes.

"A girl?" Yugi blurted out, thinking of where Ryou was.

"Yes, perhaps you'll bump into him, I only caught a peek of him. Oh, enjoy your evening my friends." Duke smiled as the waitress arrived and took his leave. Before Yugi could bother anymore about his friend the waitress interrupted, "Good evening, Sirs, what would you like for tonight?"

The waitress was a short pale lady, innocent features like Yugi with a short brown pony.

"Yugi?" Yami asked as she handed them the menus. Yugi quickly looked over the menu, wondering why she was asking for an answer when he only just got the menu, so he panicked and rushed through it. To his confusion, he couldn't understand the names of the fancy dishes.

"Er…is there anything…normal?" Yugi meekly mumbled, feeling his ears flame. He heard Yami chuckle and look through the menu before answering for Yugi who ducked his head, feeling slightly stupid.

"…and a glass of Red." Yami finished off, smiling to the girl who wrote it down and left.

"Thanks," Yugi giggled, rubbing the back of his neck, "What am I having?"

"Just a usual dish, chicken, rice, disgusting vegetables and a glass of water. Or would you prefer wine?"

"No thanks, I like water. But…what's red?"

Yami tiled his head slightly in a thoughtful way, "Red is…my drink."

"…"

"Its code for blood," Yami leaned over and whispered mischievously, making Yugi 'O' who then gasp.

"But where do they get the…from?"

"They get-It's…er…hmf…I er, don't actually know…" Yami smirked to himself but dropped it at Yugi's horrified expression. "B-but I'll find out…I'm sure Duke isn't hurting anyone!" Yami laughed nervously at Yugi who crinkled his nose but tried to clear off his expression. "So…er… How do you like our trip so far?"

Yugi bounced softly, "It's really nice. You have good taste, Yami."

Yami nodded surely, "I certainly do, especially when looking at you." Yami murmured seductively, glad Yugi didn't press the blood thing.

Yugi blushed and hung his head, "No one has ever said things like that to me before…"

"Never had caring girlfriends?" Yami rolled his eyes.

Yugi shook his head, "I never had any girlfriends."

Yami frowned, "Then boyfriends?"

"No…" Yugi sighed as he picked at the table cloth, "No one liked me, especially the girls. I was always too small and…childlike. Ladies like big men. So I was…never liked."

Yami felt a spark of anger inside him. How could that be? Yugi was gorgeous! "Then your village was blind, you're a beauty. And I am your beast," Yami growled lowly but gulped audibly making Yugi look up, "Yugi… I-"

"Your orders, Sirs." the waitress interrupted and put down Yugi's food order and their drinks, separating their intense gaze on one another.

"Thank you." they mumbled together then Yugi began to eat, humming in delight.

"Mmmh! This is really good!" Yugi exclaimed between bites, their previous moment temporarily forgotten.

"I'm glad you like it," Yami said, sipping his glass of blood. Yugi ate happily, enjoying small talk with his vampire but didn't notice Yami was slightly troubled. Dinner was soon over and Yami paid the bill, said goodnight to Duke and led Yugi out, holding him close.

Yugi patted his warm and fully stomach, "That was great. Are we going back to the hotel now?"

"I thought we'd look around. Unless…you're tired-?"

"No, no, let's stay out." Yugi shook his head, smiling up at Yami, making the older man involuntarily sigh at that innocent beautiful face.

"You okay, Yami?"

"What? Oh! Yes. Yes, come on, let's go this way," Yami suggested, leading Yugi to their right. Yugi followed happily, smiling at everything, this being his first time in a modern town. They stopped after a few shops, Yugi staring across the road, watching a few fancy people go by, "Yugi?"

Yugi turned to Yami and gasped as red roses filled his vision. Yami peeked around them with a grin and lowered them, "These…are for you."

"Oh wow. Thank you, Yami!" Yugi gushed as he took the bouquet, vaguely noticing the flower shop next to them and smelt them, "They smell lovely!"

"Not better than you though, my Love" Yami winked and put his arm back around Yugi's waist, leading him onwards again.

'_Yami can be so romantic…_' Yugi thought with a giggle and snuggled into Yami's body. Yami didn't question it but he was glad he seemed happy, maybe Yugi was really able to feel something for him, see and accept him beyond his fangs and cold skin.

Yami lead Yugi around, pointing out interesting things and introducing him to a few people. They walked passed a clothing store which Yami insisted they visit and they ended up walking out with bags full of clothes for both of them, mainly leather clothes much to Yugi's chagrin and resistance.

Yugi's feet were beginning to hurt, his eyes beginning to droop slightly, "Where to now?"

"The hotel I think, you need rest." Yami smiled as he traced the skin under Yugi's left eye. Yugi hummed relief, not wasting time in going back to the hotel.

"Tonight was amazing, Yami." Yugi sighed happily, holding onto Yami's arm which had the least bags.

"I'm honestly glad you think so, Yugi." Yami beamed, his worry and guilt lifting slightly for anything he regretted doing to the boy.

They walked 'home' in comfortable silence, Yami idly wondering if they'd see Bakura and where The Crow gets it's blood from. Soon they were in their room, dropping into the comfortable bed.

"So tired…" Yugi mumbled, yawning cutely, his eyes closing.

"Sleep then, love, I'll undress you." Yami smirked, leaning over him.

"What? N-no…" Yugi grumbled sleepily, his eyes falling shut.

Yami persisted as he bit back a grin, "Just so you don't sleep in these clothes, you won't be naked."

Yugi hummed in response, letting Yami undress him, though keeping tabs on how many layers came off. When he was in his underwear and a vest he yawned again and smiled, curling up into the bed. Yami chuckled and began stripping himself, trying not to eye Yugi's body, and got naked as he never really wore underwear, something he'd gotten used to.

He wrapped Yugi in the blanket before pulling him close, snuggling against the fragile human in his arms. He smiled into the teen's hair, loving the situation he was in, being so close to his pet without fear or force.

'_I don't think I'd trade you for anything._', Yami was loving Yugi more and more for who he was than just his body or blood, it just seemed so right, like a puzzle being built.

'_I love you, Yugi…_' Yami confessed to himself as he lovingly kissed his human's head before lapsing into his own slumber.

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Please point out errors~

LOVE IS A BEAUTIFUL THING.


	14. Bond

This is the first Puzzleshipping lemon of this fic!

I do not own YuGiOh

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 14: Bond**

The next afternoon Yugi woke up first, feeling odd. With a small yawn, Yugi opened his eyes and saw…skin? Yugi laid still for a few seconds, growing redder and redder with each passing moment realizing he was lying on Yami's bare chest. He tried not to smile while gently sliding off, shivering as his skin left Yami's cold, harder skin.

'_No wonder my neck is sore,_' Yugi thought to himself as he sat up. He looked over to Yami and blushed; Yami was barely covered as the blankets only hid one leg and his groin area. Yugi stared at Yami's body, his tanned skin which sported muscles.

Gulping, Yugi slowly reached over, wishing to touch them. Looking at the vampire's handsome face to make sure he was still sleeping, Yugi placed his hand over Yami's abs and shuddered.

His skin was cool and firm as Yugi ran his hand over his stomach. He blushed and quickly pulled his hand away. The girls in his village would've killed for a man like Yami and here he had him all to himself.

Yugi looked back up to his face, so peaceful in sleep, so calm. Frowning a bit at the fact that Yami wasn't breathing, Yugi hoped for a second he wasn't dead.

'_That's stupid_,' Yugi mentally facepalmed, remembering Yami say they didn't need to breath. '_He's very handsome… and not scary like before._' he noted with a giggle. Then suddenly making Yugi scream, Yami lurched up to his feet on the bed with an angry snarl, his claws extended, teeth bared, though his eyes remained closed.

After screaming in shock, Yugi squeaked in embarrassment and shut his eyes, seeing Yami completely naked. Praying Yami woke up before he attacked him in his sleep, Yugi sat silently, tensing for any pain.

With a jolt Yami opened his eyes, panting slightly, his nightmare over. He frowned at his defensive position on the bed then gasped, seeing Yugi huddled, still as stone in the covers, his eyes tightly shut. Fear raced through Yami, fearing he'd hurt Yugi but he was relieved when he smelled no blood.

"Yugi?"

Yugi's face softened a bit, "Yami? Are you awake now?" he asked, his eyes still shut.

"Yes, Love, I am sorry about that, I had a nightmare…Yugi?" Yami tilted his head at Yugi's expression.

"Yes?" Yugi smile, his body visibly relaxing, glad Yami was awake.

Yami put a caring hand to Yugi's cheek, "What's wrong with your eyes? Are they hurting?" he asked in concern as he sat back down next to the teenage human.

Yugi giggled softly and shook his head, "No, but…your naked."

Yami blinked before smirking, "Oh," he shook his head but covered his exposed manhood with the blankets, "I'm covered, Yugi."

Yugi frowned, hoping he wasn't lying but opened his eyes. He checked that Yami was indeed covered before relaxing further and smiling up at him.

"You know, I have the exact same genitalia as you do." Yami chuckled, making Yugi blush and look away.

"I-I know but…still," Yugi mumbled cutely.

"You're so cute, Yugi. I…I have something…to tell you," Yami sighed, daring to take the chance as he pushed aside the fear of rejection; relationships were new to him. At least loving ones were.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

Yami dry swallowed, shifting closer, "Yugi…I…I l-love you," He whispered with as much passionate emotion as he could. Yugi would've done a double take if his gaze wasn't glued to Yami's. '_Yami loves me? Really? But…he only thinks of humans as weak and food! Although he has been kinda romantic with me lately…Is this his way off wooing me? Joey was right then!_'

Yugi's little heart picked up pace, his breathing beginning to race. If Yami loved him, and he loved Yami, why hold back? "I-I love you too, Y-Yami," Yugi admitted, his heart swelling up in happiness as Yami's face lit up. He knew he was very close to the vampire, but saying the words made it sound so real, so…complete.

"Ya- You do? Really?" Yami asked incredulously, he was so afraid Yugi would reject him, harshly at that.

Yugi nodded enthusiastically, taking Yami's hands into his own, "I do," Yami made a noise of contentment as he squeezed Yugi's hands, his face lit up with a smile of absolute joy, "Thank you, Yugi." He sighed in both relief and happiness, "I love you so much. I want to love you forever." With that he kissed both Yugi's hands.

Yugi tried not to choke on the excitement, his head buzzing as much as his heart. Realizing what he truly wanted, as well as Yami, Yugi spoke softly but bravely, "Then start now." Yami looked at Yugi, a little confused, but caught on as Yugi pulled him into a passionate kiss, laying back into the bed, pulling Yami on top of him.

Breaking the kiss Yami whispered, "Are you sure?" Yugi nodded with a deep blush, though his eyes bright with excitement, the butterflies swarming in his stomach. Grinning seductively, Yami kissed Yugi's forehead lovingly before kissing him on the lips passionately like never before.

**(Juicy lemon pieces start here! If you aren't old enough or are disturbed by it, by all means skip down!)**

Yami knew if his heart could still beat, it would have been beating out of his chest; this moment was finally happening! He kissed his lover heatedly, savouring the moans Yugi was letting out. Pulling back momentarily, Yami helped Yugi out of his vest, flinging it over his head, then snaking his fingers into Yugi's underwear hem. Yugi let out a muffled squeak, his heartbeat so loud Yami could hear it easily, it made him salivate.

He caught Yugi's gaze and tugged gently on the clothing, silently asking for permission. Yugi caught on and nodded erratically, feeling too many emotions to think straight or give an audible answer. Yami gladly slid off the last piece of clothing that separated them, his eyes immediately looking down at Yugi's hardening flesh. He smiled, taking a few minutes to just soak up the boy's beauty. His skin was ivory, flawless, smooth as satin and warm as the sun. '_He is perfect._'

Yugi tried not to feel uncomfortable but he wasn't high on self esteem. He blushed as he caught the mesmerized expression on Yami's face, wondering if he was really as beautiful as Yami always said. After snapping out of his daze Yami swallowed, his deep breathing causing him to take in a lot of Yugi's scent, his vampire instincts calling for that blood. He shook it away and leaned back over to kiss the teen.

Yugi happily kissed back, his hands gripping those broad, strong shoulders. He gasped through his nose as he felt Yami's hard flesh press in directly between his naked thighs. Heat flowed through his body, the butterflies buzzing again, his ears burning from embarrassment.

Yami felt Yugi tense and pulled out of the kiss, and began trailing wet kisses all over his neck and chest, ignoring the urge to sink in his teeth. Yugi mewled in pleasure with each kiss, now rock hard and panting.

"Y-Yami…please…"

The older man smirked, taking Yugi's nipple into his mouth, making the boy cry out.

"Ah!"

"Suck on these," Yami ordered as he put his three fingers to Yugi's pink lips. Yugi blinked in confusion but gasped as Yami went back to work on his nipple, his mouth falling open, Yami pressing them in. Yugi didn't mind though, it gave him a way to express how he was feeling. He sucked on Yami's thin digits, his hips bucking slightly, his hands pressing on Yami's head. Yami groaned in pleasure as Yugi sucked on his fingers, it was so warm and inviting. For a moment he wanted to give Yugi something else to suck on but decided against it, he didn't want to scare his love.

Yugi sucked as he happily twirling his tongue around the fingers; coating the digits as much as he could, blushing as he found himself imagining it was Yami's… Yami pulled his fingers out reluctantly, chuckling at the pout Yugi gave, "Relax now, Love, or it will hurt,"

Yugi tilted his head, "What will- AH!" Yugi whimpered as he felt something press into his entrance. He groaned in discomfort, looking up at Yami in pain who stared back apologetically. Yami could sense the uncertainty and pain flow off his human, but it had to be done.

"Relax, Yugi, ssh, I must prepare you." Yami whispered, his finger in all the way now. Yugi nodded reluctantly, gritting his teeth as another finger wormed its way inside. He tried not to glare at Yami so he turned his head away as Yami pushed his fingers to the hilt, pain sparking deep inside him. Yami leaned over and forced a kiss to Yugi's pink lips, trying to distract him. Yugi kissed back as best he could, wincing when Yami began scissoring his fingers.

"Ah! Y-Yami! S-Stop…please," he begged feebly and reluctantly, immediately feeling guilty and weak. Yami fought a crazed vampire for him and he couldn't even take this bit of pain. Yami immediately stopped, looking down at Yugi's pained expression. He bit his lip and slid his fingers out, relaxing when Yugi sighed in relief.

"Sorry, Love…" Yami whispered, rubbing Yugi's side as he wondered perhaps Yugi wasn't ready, '_Maybe not,_'

Yugi savoured the few seconds of peace, feeling his bottom throb slightly. He bit his lip at Yami's expression; the man looked guilty. Yugi didn't want that, it was just him who was weak. Yami smiled apologetically down at Yugi, he was feeling rather guilty now! Why did he have to be such a hornball? Yugi was new to this but Yami was still trying to rush things…"I'm sorry, Yugi," he then made to roll over onto his side but Yugi shot out and caught his shoulders, keeping him in place.

"Yugi?" Yami blinked.

"Don't s-stop," Yugi breathed, "I-I w-want it."

Yami frowned, "Don't push yourself-"

"N-No, I want it, I just…it was hurting,"

Yami stared at Yugi who smiled up at him, seeing no deception in those amethyst eyes, Yami nodded slightly and kissed his forehead. Yugi let out an involuntary a cooing noise, making them both laugh.

"Only if you're sure," Yami insisted as he stared into Yugi's eyes.

Yugi smiled back reassuringly, "…I am…I'm just nervous," Yami nodded back in reply with a growing smile; maybe Yugi was ready after all.

"It will get better, I promise," Yami murmured seriously as he held onto Yugi's small, soft thighs and spreading them, settling snugly between the warm flesh which would drive the holiest priest into sin. He moaned lowly at the heat Yugi emitted and the intoxicating scent coming off his skin in his arousal. Yugi swallowed loudly, watching everything with huge eyes, it was almost comical to Yami. Yugi drool slightly at the view he had of Yami's perfect body, and his now throbbing member.

Yami studied Yugi for a few seconds and when he decided the boy was relaxed enough he lifted Yugi's hips, spreading his small cheeks slightly and placing his shaft between them. He looked up at Yugi once more for permission, and got it.

Yugi nodded at Yami and gripped onto his shoulders with shaking but determined fingers, relaxing his small body as much as possible. Yami smiled widely, trying not to grin like a jackass, and slid in. His eyes immediately closed as his body twitched as he was engulfed by warmth. He heard Yugi gasp as he continued to slide in without a stop. Realizing what was happening he forced himself to hold still, opening his eyes to find himself deeply buried for just the first thrust.

Below him, Yugi was panting and gripping onto him for dear life, pain plainly present in his lower body but he wasn't about to tell his lover to stop. Yami moaned loudly as he pulled out slowly, watching Yugi whimper and watch Yami's face with wide, uncertain eyes. Beginning a rhythm, Yami pushed his length back in, Yugi squeaking like a mouse.

"Y-Yami…"

"I love you, Yugi…"

"I…l-love you-ah!" Yugi was silenced as Yami began making love to him, his small body rocking with Yami's. Yami held tightly to the teen's hips, keeping those white legs spread as he thrust between them, moaning softly in absolute pleasure. Yugi was trying to process everything that was happening; it was all so much to comprehend! He could feel Yami's large flesh stab into his most private area each few seconds, his body clenching involuntarily each time he was penetrated, increasing Yami's pleasure as well as Yugi's pain. It wasn't all bad though, it was beginning to feel good too.

Yugi lay still for a while, letting Yami do as he wished, until he found he couldn't be still any longer. He began moving underneath Yami, bucking his hips up to meet Yami's thrusts. He clutched onto the hard skin above him and humped down onto his lover, crying out in surprise and euphoric as something inside him burst with pleasure. He saw stars as his head snapped back into the pillows, thrusting himself down even harder.

"Oh…Yami…right there!"

Yami smirked at his lovers reactions and licked his lips sensually, "Right…there?" He asked, highlighting each word with a thrust at Yugi's sweet spot.

"AH! Yes!"

Yami grinned and continued to pump at that spot, glad his Love wasn't feeling only pain. He leaned over and began assaulted Yugi's nipple again, his hands exploring all over Yugi's body.

Yugi cried out in pleasure every few seconds, not caring who heard him, only caring about the lovemaking. Why had he pushed Yami away before? This was amazing! He was loosing control of himself, his vision blurred with tears of ecstasy, his body moving on its own. His arms thrashed all around, he couldn't keep them still, he just wanted more.

Yami kept moving against his new lover, loving each sound he made as his mouth watered with the combined scents of sex and a hint of blood, but he needed to keep a clear head or he could very well kill his Yugi if he got carried away.

Yugi was bucking around, his shyness gone for the moment, moaning Yami's name as he was thrust into, his stomach tightening. For a moment Yugi cried out, this time in pain, but couldn't tell where it came from, his senses were running a mock. He ignored it until he felt something wet drip onto his face.

Opening his eyes (he didn't know when he closed them), he frowned, wondering if Yami drooled on him but Yami's face was stuck on his chest. He brought his hand to his face to feel what was on him when he gasped and saw his index finger was dripping with blood.

Hearing Yugi's noise Yami looked up, his eyes widening as he took in the fresh scent of the sweet blood. He choked slightly, blinking his eyes, "Wh-What happened, Yugi?"

"I think I-I cut my finger," Yugi panted as he dazedly looking around, and indeed he did. The bed post had a few metal flower decorations which could have easily cut him.

Yami swallowed again as he stared greedily at the blood while he softly continued to thrust into the warm furnace, his mind obviously on something else. Yugi made the connection and didn't want to be attacked in case it provoked Yami so he pressed his bloody finger to Yami's cool lips, who flinched back.

"It's okay, drink," Yugi smiled, going back to thrusting. Yami groaned and thrust back harder, eyeing the blood hungrily as he licked up what blood touched his lips. Man he wanted it, but…

'_Screw it._' Yami thought and grabbed Yugi's wrist, holding it tightly as he took in Yugi's small finger and sucked on it like a life line.

Yugi's eyes rolled back as Yami sucked on his finger; he was feeling extremely perverse at the moment. Yami closed his eyes tightly as he sucked on Yugi's bloodied finger, lapping up the blood as much as he could, taking a quick second to lick the drop the was on Yugi's cheek before roughly sucking back on Yugi's finger with a bestial growl, the blood giving him a strong high as his pumps into Yugi becoming more erratic.

Yugi whimpered as he felt his end coming, he reached down and stroked himself a few times as Yami wasn't focused enough to do it for him, and the combined pleasure of everything sending him over the top. He released with a satisfied cry, a long moan following. Yami grunted as he felt Yugi orgasm and tightened around him. He slammed Yugi harder onto his erection as he thrust a few last times into the wet warmth of Yugi's body and let the finger fall from his mouth as he climaxed himself deep inside his little consort.

Once their bodies had relaxed, Yami collapsed onto of Yugi with a heavily relieved grunt, exhausted like never before. Yugi's breath was knocked out of him as Yami dropped on top of him.

"Y-Yami! You're s-squash-!"

"Sorry! Sorry, Yugi." Yami immediately rolled over, making sure to slide out gently, leaving both boys panting to catch their breaths.

**(General end of lemon!)**

Yugi had a small smile on his pink face, his eyes half lidded. Yami was grinned widely in complete ecstasy. After catching their breaths, Yami pulled Yugi to his body and covered them with the blankets. Yugi happily purred against Yami, who was very warm at the moment and was filled with pride and happiness. His beautiful Yugi finally submitted to him.

"Yugi…You okay?" Yami asked, petting Yugi's wild, messy hair.

"I am. That was…amazing…" Yugi admitted with a blush, looking up at Yami with nothing but love in his eyes. Why had he been afraid before?

"You've made me the happiest man alive, be mine forever?" Yami asked hopefully.

"I'd love to, Yami." Yugi giggled and kissed Yami's nose, "But I will get old and die some day."

Yami groaned mentally at that. That was true, he couldn't let that happen! He could simply stop it but would Yugi be okay with it? It was sort of selfish…

"Yami?"

"Yugi…would you…accept it if I changed you?" Yami asked softly.

Yugi bit his lip, "Change me?"

"Not now…but…I don't want to ever lose you, and this way we can stay together for ever."

"I don't know…" Yugi whispered looking into Yami's hopeful eyes. He understood Yami's wish but to become a vampire?

"What about my blood for you?"

"That isn't important anymore; I want you for you, Yugi," Yami assured, kissing his forehead. "You still have long to decide, Yugi, don't stress about it."

Yugi hummed in response and went limp in Yami's arms, his body tired and his bottom aching like hell. After a couple minutes of silence Yami thought he offended Yugi so he shook him lightly, "Yugi? Are you angry?"

Yami was answered with a light snore; Yugi was out cold. Yami smiled and snuggled closer to Yugi, falling into a happy and highly needed sleep.

**XxXxXxXx**

Hours later Yugi finally stirred, still cuddled in his vampire's arms who was already awake.

"Hey, sleepy. Sleep well?" Yami asked Yugi who blinked away the sleep and attempted to get up.

"Yes, thank-OW!" Yugi gasped in pain and dropped back down into the bed. "Yugi?! What happened?" Yami asked in shock as he jumped up next to Yugi who was gritting his teeth and clawing at the sheets.

"Sore…" Yugi grumbled, wiggling his hips slightly. Yami blinked then chuckled softly and gave Yugi a sweet Eskimo kiss. Yami pulled a face, imagining the aching Yugi had. "Sorry, Yugi, but it will only be for a while."

Yugi nodded then attempted to lift his legs but with a dissatisfied groan he dropped them with a small gasp and flinch. Yami grinned playfully. "Legs sore too?"

"Just my inner thighs," Yugi blushed then squeaked as Yami pulled away the blankets, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'll massage your thighs for you," Yami smiled before holding Yugi's left thigh and squeezing it.

"Ah! Be careful!" Yugi cried as he winced angrily at the pain in his muscles. Yami chuckled but lovingly massaged the tension and pain out of Yugi's thighs, not hinting anything sexual to Yugi's surprise even though he was naked and vulnerable before the man.

After a while Yugi felt his muscles relax and told Yami to stop.

"Better?" Yami asked, kissing Yugi's lips.

"Much, thank you." Yugi smiled but frowned, remembering something, "Yami?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Er…didn't you promise Duke you'd see him tonight?"

Yami shrugged as he sat next to Yugi, "Oh yeah, but he can wait, you shouldn't walk around."

Yugi rolled his eyes as Yami grinned, "My Yugi hungry?" Yugi grinned and nodded, remembering his body needed food.

"Stay right here, I'll get you some," Yami said, jumping out of bed and getting dressed, Yugi watching lustfully and yet also shyly.

"Yami, what was your nightmare earlier?" Yugi asked, wrapping the blankets around himself.

Yami froze before he shrugged, taking a second to answer, "Nothing much," Yugi pouted and gave an 'I-don't-believe-you look'. Yami sighed and rubbed his temple, "I dreamt…someone was hurting you and I got there too late," Yami explained, his hair standing on the back of his neck.

Yugi's pout softened, feeling sorry for Yami, but also very glad it was only a dream, "Oh, well…I'm okay," Yugi smiled to assure him. Yami nodded and was now fully dressed and headed to the door.

"I'll be back soon, Love". Yugi giggled and sighed as he left, '_We did it. I'm Yami's now…_' Yami seemed very happy and so was he. Yugi sat up again, feeling a few kinks and aches but slid to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Ow…ow…ow…" Yugi muttered all the way to the bathroom, his lower regions aching slightly. Yugi managed to clean up and get dressed. He giggled to himself; he was in love and his love loved him back. Yami said his blood wasn't important to him anymore, he wanted him for him. Just as Yugi made his way out the room Yami walked in the apartment with a tray.

"Yugi? I thought I said to stay in bed," Yami scolded.

"Sorry, I just felt really dirty," Yugi blushed and let Yami lead him to the lounge.

"Here we go, enjoy." Yami smiled, handing Yugi the tray as they sat together.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi said before eating. When he was finished he set the tray aside and snuggled against Yami.

"I love you, Yami,"

"As I love you." Yami replied, patting Yugi's stomach. "Full?"

"Yes. Do you want?" Yugi asked, reaching for his neck.

Yami quickly shook his head, "No, this is your time off," he said as he kissed Yugi's neck lovingly. Yugi positively mewled, his hand clutching Yami's clothing. The last time felt so loved and safe was when his grandfather was still alive. Yugi gave a big sigh, missing his guardian very much.

Yami, by now, was extremely in tune with Yugi's emotions and body language that he easily picked up the change, "Is something the matter?" Yami asked.

"No, I just miss grampa. He was great…" Yugi smiled softly at a memory.

"I would've loved to have met him, from all you've told me he sounded like a very respectable and good man." Yami smiled, trying to comfort his human.

"He was," Yugi nodded into Yami's chest.

"And I think you're as much the man as he was." Yami commented, cuddling Yugi close.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi breathed as he let go of a tear. Though as sad as he felt about losing his grampa, he was happy in a way; he'd found Yami. And now they were bonded, lovers, mates.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	15. Harm at home

Just want to ask, does anyone else categorize regular men in the street as seme or uke? I mean, I get all excited doing that LOL

I dedicate this chappy to _**ilovemanicures**_, for the inspirational reviews you shower me with! ^_^

**I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 15: Harm at home**

After their bonding they spent the night and the next day inside the hotel resting. Yugi, after much laying around, had remembered a certain conversation and was anxious to find Ryou as it had begun to bother him about what Duke had said.

"My legs are fine now, Yami." Yugi tried to convince his lover, strutting around as evidence while mentally wincing at the pain that still lingered in his lower region.

"You can't rush healing," Yami sighed as he watched Yugi get dressed, "We can stay here as long as we like, there's no need to rush."

"Who said I'm rushing?" '_I want to find that Bakura!_' Yugi snarled to himself. Yami didn't know that he was worrying over Ryou, and he didn't want Yami to know either; the man would try make up some excuse for his idiot of a friend. "I want to see the town, Yami," Yugi whined with a fake longing tone that Yami seemed to buy. He was now fully dressed in his black leather pants and tank top. "And you need to see Duke."

Yami nodded defeatedly (1), "Fine, fine, as long as you're sure." He stressed as he got up slowly from the bed. Since that night Yami had become even more loving and it seemed, more possessive over Yugi.

Yugi held back a roll of his eyes, "I am. Let's get some food first?" Yugi asked, feeling his stomach grumble.

Yami smirked as he led Yugi out, "Right away, my prince."

'_I hope Ryou is okay…A girl with Bakura? How dare he! Ryou…_' Yugi bit his lip to hold back any tears. They walked down the stairs quietly after exiting the apartment. Yami knew Yugi was thinking seriously about something but also knew Yugi would deny it if he brought it up, so he simply held the boy close.

"Hey boys, going out?" Mai smiled from her desk.

"Yes, make the best of our time here." Yami nodded, holding Yugi's waist as they walked out the small lobby and into the fresh air of the night.

"Lovely night," Yami noted as he looked around, "The Crow first?" Yugi nodded distractedly as he glanced around for the white haired demon. Yami again ignore it and they began to walk. '_What could be bothering Yugi?_' Yami wondered silently as he watched Yugi scrutinized the area.

They passed a few stores and people before it was time to cross the road when Yugi halted, his mouth dropping to the floor.

A few meters ahead of them stood his target, Bakura, dressed all fancy like he was royalty and with no doubt, a girl at his side. Yugi couldn't see their faces, only their backs but he couldn't miss that darned white hair. The girl with him was small and petite, wearing a light blue poofy dress and some huge hat over her very fair hair. Ripping himself from a stunned Yami and ignoring the distant pain in his body Yugi stalked over, his anger replacing fear and sadness.

"Yugi!" Yami called as he quickly followed, then sighed and cursed as he saw who Yugi was headed to, '_He does have a girl_,'

'_I'll kill him!_' Yugi screamed in his head in a fit of rage as he suddenly wished Yami had changed him so he could tear Bakura apart. Yami didn't stop him; he too was curious as to where Ryou was but kept close in case his psychotic friend lost it around his new mate.

"Hey! Bakura!" Yugi yelled, his voice dripping with venom. Said vampire turned, his expression surprised as he recognized the two similar faces.

"You? Yami?" Bakura smiled when they stopped, but it was definitely a smirk.

"How could you?!" Yugi screamed as he used his strength to shove Bakura in the chest as hard as he could, gaining an audience from his commotion. "How could you! You monster! Where's Ryou?!" Yugi cried out, tears of both anger and sadness threatening to slip out. Bakura stared in shock at Yugi, the girl behind him peeking around but Yugi didn't see it.

"What did you do to him! You disgusting vam-! MMF!" Yugi's crazed ranting was cut short as Yami slapped a hand over his mouth as he looked around warily. Yugi would've said the word 'vampire' which wasn't allowed here, plus people were staring.

"And I thought Kaiba's one was loudmouthed, listen to him." Bakura chuckled as his shock subsided back into a smirk which Yugi wanted to slap off his face, right after he'd bite off Yami's fingers.

"Bakura, he's right," Yami hissed, still holding onto Yugi who was struggling, "Where's the hu- Ryou, I asked you-"

"Yami!" Bakura bellowed out rudely, "Shh!" he hissed as he mockingly hit a finger to his lips. Yami growled in reply, "Bakura-! Ah!" Yami gasped as Yugi bit him viciously, managing to get his grip loose.

"Get off Yami!" Yugi grunted as Yami let him go, then he turned to Bakura, "Y-you!"

"Ryou is fine, you forward runt!" Bakura growled as he smacked away Yugi's pointing finger. He then reached behind him and pulled the girl next to him and lifted her face, "See?"

For a moment Yugi wanted to shout again at Bakura's games, but as he looked into her face, he froze. Those eyes…those were Ryou's eyes! That fair hair…Ryou's hair! Looking back at her face Yugi's mouth dropped open again. Yami stood just as shocked but from the scent that the wind was blowing to him he quickly could tell it was really Ryou.

"R-R-Ryou?" Yugi stammered, his turn to be utterly shocked.

"Hi, Yugi. Hi, Yami." Ryou smiled back shyly, blushing heavily. Yugi just stared at him, looking all over Ryou in his dress.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions. Teach your bloody brat some manners, Yami." Bakura sneered as he rubbed Ryou's arm where he had yanked at him.

Yami shifted, "Well…we heard Duke say you were in town with a…a girl." Yami explained while he tried not to smirk at Ryou.

"He certainly looks gorgeous doesn't he?" Bakura grinned as he pinched the smaller teen's cheek.

Yami coughed before focusing on a straight face, "Certainly…why the change?" Yami asked curiously, Yugi still speechless.

Bakura opened his mouth but growled as his devious eyes darted around, "Let's go somewhere private, there are forward people around." He hissed, looking around pointedly at the eavesdroppers who quickly went back to their own business.

"We were on our way to The Crow, care too join us?" Yami asked as he pulled Yugi under his arm; the teen looked faint.

"Mmh. Hungry Ryou?" Bakura smiled down at Ryou. "A little," Ryou smiled back and blushed again as he noticed Yugi hadn't blinked.

Bakura growled and put himself in front of Ryou, "Yami, please take your boy, he's drooling over Ryou."

Yami chuckled but pulled Yugi along as they walked to the restaurant. Yugi was still shocked; Ryou was dressed as a girl! Bakura sure was evil, but at least Ryou was alive. Yugi sighed in relief at that and blushed as his anger was all for naught. They stepped into the restaurant and got a table for four.

"Now, what are you doing here?" Bakura asked Yami as they sat.

"A holiday, I wanted to show Yugi the town." Yami shrugged, "You?"

"Same I guess. I was actually planning on coming back to see you and Kaiba." Bakura answered as the waitress gave them their menus and left. While the vampires were talking, Yugi was blushing just as hard as Ryou was.

"Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Is…is that comfortable?" Yugi blushed, looking at the poofy dress his friend was wearing.

"It's…a bit heavy…but er…it's okay," Ryou confessed shyly.

Yugi smiled back, "It's a pretty dress," Yugi commented, hoping to comfort his friend.

"Thanks…I picked it. Not because I wanted it-!" Ryou blushed, "B-but I had to choose a dress of some type or Bakura said I'd have to w-walk around naked…" Yugi stared sadly at Ryou before shooting a glare at Bakura. "It's not so bad…H-how have you and Joey been?"

Yugi hummed softly, "We've been great…we're happy now." Yugi smiled but it immediately faltered, "Are you okay, Ryou?" He still felt terrible for leading Ryou into Bakura's clutches. Ryou gave him a sincere smile, one he used to use when the village was still alive, "I'm fine, Yugi. It was scary at first…but Bakura is just misunderstood. He's a nice guy, really," Ryou admitted and giggled at Yugi's disbelieving expression.

"Orders?" The waitress asked as she returned with a note pad. Yugi and Ryou quickly picked up their forgotten menus to choose, and then slowly put them down when they remembered they couldn't understand the dishes.

"Two glasses of red…" Yami ordered then looked to Bakura, "Does he drink wine?"

"Nope,"

"Two glasses of water and two Peasant dishes." Yami finished and the waitress took the menus and left.

"Peasant dish?" Yugi raised a brow, feeling offended.

"It's what I got you last time, it's just a name, hun." Yami explained, half expecting Yugi to burst into another angry fit.

"Oh…"

It was silent until Yami spoke up again, "Er…Bakura…why the dress?" Yami asked, looking at Ryou.

"Just trying it out, I think it suits him. Why not dress Shorty up?" Bakura smirked, making Yugi squeak and Ryou giggle.

Yami rolled his eyes at his friend, "Tempting, but I prefer to see Yugi in hot leather pants," Yami chuckled, making Yugi blush and hide his face. "You two getting along?" Yami asked, noticing how Ryou responded positively to any little touch or movement Bakura sent his way.

"Very well, thank you." Bakura breathed, kissing Ryou's cheek who purred and leaned into the touch.

"Told you you'd see him again," Yami whispered to Yugi who nodded and smiled. Bakura seemed to be okay, Ryou looked happy enough. "Bakura you said you were going to visit us, why?" Yami asked, both human's stopping their own idle chat to listen.

The white haired vampire grunted and shifted, "We got a bit of a problem," he grumbled, lowering his voice, "The lycans."

Yami's eyes narrowed but his expression didn't change, "What about them?"

"Their population is rising, Yami. They've begun to attack whole villages as a pack now. Ryou and Yugi's village was the second to be hit and last full moon another town was attacked. It seems to be all orchestrated," Bakura snarled unhappily.

"They've never done that before," Yami cocked his head thoughtfully.

"Exactly. We believe there up to something," Bakura grunted as he knocked his long nails on the table.

Yami made a noise of distasted as he nibbled his bottom lip, "But what? Don't they have any shame?"

Bakura chuckled humourlessly, rolling his intimidating eyes, "You know they don't, the wild beasts. I'm keeping tabs on what the Brethren decide but it looks like it's leading to a hunt."

"A hunt? Hunting the lycans?" Yami asked wide eyed as the two small humans glanced at each other.

"If things get worse, yes. If nothing is done those rabid mongrels will be crawling all over this land."

Yugi and Ryou sat in shock; the werewolves were rising in population and attacking villages? What did this mean? And who was this Brethren?

"A hunt…would you join?" Yami asked as he once again scratched his ear.

"To destroy those abominations? Of course, idiot," Bakura hissed but sighed, "But if I had to fight I'd have to leave Ryou alone, something I can't do." Yami nodded; if they fight along they'd have to be separated from their humans, how could they protect them then?

"Will you f-fight, Yami?" Yugi asked softly, seeing the stress and thoughtfulness on his vampire's face. Yami looked into Yugi's beautiful face, the face of a boy who was now completely his, the face of his love.

"I don't think so, Yugi, it's not an epidemic yet." Yami shook his head as he rubbed Yugi's hand. Yugi smiled in relief; he didn't want Yami to go fight werewolves! He could get hurt!

"Your orders, sirs." The waitress announced as she placed the food in front of the boys with their water and the blood by the vampires.

"Yami," Yugi said as she left, "Doesn't she…I mean does she…?"

Yami looked up, "The waitress? She's one of us, Yugi. See, only vampire staff can serve vampire customers. You can't have humans serving vampires blood, it could break our secret." Yami explained. Yugi nodded at the logic and they began to eat.

"This stuff tastes like shit," Bakura commented after a few sips, looking at his glass in disgust.

"That's because you're used to Ryou's brand, you idiot," Yami retorted, sipping his.

"Oh, right."

After a few moments of silence and eating, Yami spoke, "Do you think they will hit this town?"

Bakura shook his large, white mane. "I doubt it, half the population here is us. However, those freaks are stupid and stubborn; they might if they feel their clan is big enough."

"Only a real demon could have created such creatures…" Yami muttered as he stared distantly at the tablecloth.

"Perhaps the devil himself," Bakura teased, finishing his glass with a gag. Both humans raised a brow. They'd learnt that vampires were evil creatures created by a demon, so what did Yami and Bakura believe?

"A retarded devil…" Yami smirked, sipping his drink, mischief evident in his eyes.

Suddenly Ryou piped up, "Why do you guys hate werewolves so much?" Yugi looked up, glad Ryou voiced his thoughts. Yami and Bakura both looked surprised, like Ryou asked the most obvious question in the world.

"I'd think by now you would too," Bakura muttered, looking at Ryou like he had a screw loose.

"I don't hate them but I also don't like them," Ryou shrugged, "Same like spiders."

"Well, it's simple, Flower. Those beasts are wild, filthy, uncouth and just…wrong." The older look alike sneered, sending shivers sown Yugi's spine; he couldn't believe he attacked him earlier.

"You're uncouth too," Yami pointed out making the two humans giggle.

"When I want to be," Bakura huffed, "And they stink something terrible."

Yami nodded in amusement, "Worse than you on a hot day," he muttered, causing another round of laughter.

"I remember the first I ever killed, I had its blood and guts-"

"Kura!" Ryou cried, choking slightly on his rice, "We're eating!" Yami and Yugi chuckled while the two white haired males bickered. Yugi didn't like werewolves either but he didn't hate them, and he wished Yami and Bakura wouldn't talk so lowly of them, it wasn't their faults.

"Will you keep an eye on the situation though?" Yami asked, pushing his empty glass away.

"I might as well, I'll let you know if anything develops." Bakura sighed then turned to Ryou with a small smile, "Finished, Flower?"

Ryou nodded cutely, wiping his hands, both he and Yugi done with their meal.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi smiled, pushing his empty plate away and patted his full stomach.

Yami took his hand and placed a very gentlemanly kiss on it making Yugi crimson, "It's a pleasure, my treasure."

Bakura scowled at the affection before getting up, "Well, I'm going to split, come on, Ryou. Oh and take care of the bill will you."

"Cheap," Yami chuckled but nodded. Ryou smiled as he was pulled against Bakura, waving to the star headed males, "Bye Yugi, bye Yami."

"Bye Ryou," Yugi smiled and gave him a quick hug, giggling at his lacy dress, "I hope to see you soon. And…bye Bakura…"

"Yeah, yeah smell you later." Bakura growled but smiled, pulling his effeminate Ryou with him, squeezing him close like he might loose him, and left.

Yugi smiled gently after them, sighing softly in relief that his friend was okay. "I'm glad Ryou is okay."

"Me too, I was worried he'd done something to the boy," Yami chuckled nervously, never putting such a thing past his old friend.

"I was ready to kill him…" Yugi laughed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck. He then looked up under his eyelashes, his cheeks going pink, "W-would _you_ put me in a dress?"

Yami laughed out loud but shook his head, standing from the table and taking Yugi's hand, "Not if you are uncomfortable with it, but like I said, I prefer you in leather." Yugi shivered at Yami's husky tone and followed Yami out but they first stopped at the host. Yami tapped his shoulder to get his attention, "Excuse me, but where is Mr. Devlin?"

"He left right at sun down, sir, he mentioned something about a meeting with a Mr. Maximillion," the host answered politely, reminding Yugi of a butler that the very rich men that used to pass through his village had.

"Oh… Do you know when he will return?"

"No, I am sorry, sir."

Yami hummed in thought, "Then when he returns do tell him a Mr. Atem is sorry but he had to leave."

"Yes, sir, of course."

Yami nodded in thanks and lead Yugi out. They got out into the chilly night air, Yugi huddling closer to his vampire even though he was just as cold as the night. Yugi frowned and looked up, "We're leaving?"

Yami nodded, looking reluctant, "Tomorrow night, is that okay?"

"It's fine, but what the rush?"

"Nothing…" Yami mumbled as they began to walk, "I just want you safe at home." Yugi rolled his eyes, though touched by Yami's protectiveness, he found it over obsessive. "Full moon as far away, Yami." Yugi giggled.

"Still."

Yugi sighed playfully and held onto Yami's arm, smelling his scent and humming. Yami led him back top the hotel and they slept in peace. Before Yugi knew it the trip was over and they were on there way home. Yugi clung to Yami's back as the vampire ran since Yami's hands were full of shopping bags. Yugi was extremely happy, he and Yami had…made love and pledged their love to each other. He saw Ryou again alive and well and he had a short but romantic trip with Yami.

Yami himself was just as happy, he was ecstatic! He had his Yugi, hopefully for ever. But since hearing about those lycans he was a little worried, not for himself, but for his human, if anything happened to him… They ran at full speed towards home, Yugi was eager to see Joey again, even Kaiba. Before long they were home, stepping up to their front door.

"Home again," Yugi praised and opened the door, letting Yami step in first.

"I'll be back." Yami said as he ran upstairs to drop off the bags, Yugi reframing from saying 'Duh, where else would you go,' and walked toward the livingroom.

"Joey?"

There was no answer. Yugi switched the lights on as he went, still getting the creeps from the house when dark, probably out of instinct.

"Joey? Kaiba?" Yugi shrugged to himself as no one answered. He was about to sit on a couch when he noticed a note on a nearby end table. He walked up to it and picked it up, recognizing Joey's sloppy handwriting.

_Dear yugi and yami_

_me and Kaiba are gone 2 some village, I cant even prono-pro- I cant even say da name proply. Hope u guys are havin fun. Will be home soon_

_love joey and kaiba_

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned around and waved the note, "Joey and Kaiba are gone to a village."

"Oh yes, Kaiba mentioned it…Ooh…" Yami suddenly grinned, the mischievous type that sent chills down Yugi's spine.

"What?"

Yami smirked and approached Yugi, strutting slowly and seductively, "That means…we have the whole house to ourselves…" he whispered, wagging his perfect eyebrows suggestively.

Yugi held back any excitement from showing on his face, but inside his body way fluttering, "Oh. So?"

"So…" Yami growled lowly as he grabbed Yugi by the butt, lifting him and hooking his legs around his waist with a yelp from the teen, "We can have all the fun we want,"

Yugi moaned involuntarily, his arms draped around the vampire's neck, all kinds of dirty thoughts racing through his mind. "Y-you mean…?"

"Of course, don't you want to?" Yami asked softly, licking at Yugi's neck. Yugi shivered and became jell-o in his arms, mumbling small begs and wants, which Yami was all too happy to fill.

**XxXxXx**

They slept peacefully through the day in each others arms, both with a smile on their faces. The next evening Yami got up first and decided to kiss Yugi awake. Oh how he loved his Yugi…

After waking him up Yami suggested a warm bath which Yugi gladly accepted. After a fun bath they got dressed and headed to the kitchen where Yugi filled up on bread since Yami had fed from him a few hours ago during their second round of love making.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as they strolled hand in hand around the house.

"Yes?"

"Can I get a pet?" Yugi asked, making puppy dog eyes.

"A pet? Like an animal?" Yami frowned, leaning away slightly from those huge amethyst eyes.

Yugi chuckled and rolled his eyes, squeezing Yami's hand, "Yes, Yami, like an animal."

Yami faked a hurt look, pouting cutely making Yugi's heart flutter. "Aren't I enough company anymore?"

Yugi's eyes widened in shock, "Of course you are! I was just…was wondering."

Yami sighed but looked around in thought, "Er…how about fish?" He suggested, looking for the smallest and least demanding pets.

"Fish? Fish are cool…"

Yami exhaled, "But?"

Yugi shrugged, looking at his feet, "Nothing…I was just thinking of maybe a cat,"

Yami's interest perked, "Cats are…okay." Yami nodded; cats took care of themselves, they didn't stink or slobber on people and slept all day. Lots of shed hair though…

"We don't have to get anything now…maybe for the future." Yugi added, smiling sweetly.

Yami nodded and answered but was suddenly cut off, "Good, I-"

"HELP!"

Both males flinched by the cry for help which sounded just like-

"Joey?" Yugi asked as Yami strained his ears, hearing the front door swing open and someone stumble in. Sensing trouble and hearing pants Yami ran his way towards the front door, Yugi following, dread filling his gut from the alarmed look on Yami's face and the panicked cry they heard.

"Kaiba!" Yami cried as he saw the crumpled figure of his cousin on the floor.

"Yami!" Joey breathed, kneeling next to the bloody form, "Kaiba! He's h-hurt!"

Yugi gasped as Kaiba and Joey came into view. His hands flew to his mouth as the tears automatically formed. Yami dropped next to Kaiba who was breathing hard, clutching his middle, his eyes clenched as were his teeth. His clothes were dirty and torn, blood stains on them and all over his pale skin.

"Kaiba, what happened?" Yami asked, placing a delicate hand on his shoulders. Kaiba groaned and hugged himself tighter, clearly in no fit state to talk. Yami looked up at Joey who swallowed hard before answering, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"We-we were attacked!" Joey cried, clutching to a piece of Kaiba's clothing.

"By what?!" Yami cried back incredulously, struggling to imagine what could've done this to Kaiba.

"I-I think it-! It w-was-! I-I have no idea!" Joey shook his head then cringed as the brunet on the floor let out a pained cry.

"Yami, we have to do something!" Yugi cried out, not sure what to do. Yami nodded and spoke.

"Yugi, get a bowl of water and some towel and meet us upstairs. Joey-, just be ready,"

"Right away, Yami!"

"Huh?" Joey asked as Yami scooped Kaiba up and sped upstairs to Joey's room, carefully placing Kaiba on the bed.

"You'll be, okay," Yami whispered as Kaiba grit his teeth in pain, but managing to open his pain-filled eyes. Joey then ran in, standing across from Yami who began tearing off Kaiba's shirt.

"What can I do?" Joey asked, desperate to help his lover.

Yami groaned and held his head, trying not to panic, "Kaiba needs-I-Just get a knife!" He ordered as they looked over the big gashes and scratches over the taller vampire's skin.

"W-why?" Joey paled.

"Just get it!"

Joey whimpered and ran out as Yugi ran in, barely missing each other. Yugi winced sadly as he saw the injuries on the taunt body.

"W-will he be okay?"

"He's strong. He'll pull through," Yami nodded, taking the bowl of water from Yugi and placing it on the bed table and dipped the towels in it. Yugi stood aside, fiddling nervously with his fingers. Yami gently laid the towel over Kaiba's chest making him growl and throw his head back. Yami was silent and serious as he wiped the blood away, Kaiba seething away at his pain but strangely calming when Joey ran in with a large, sharp looking knife.

Yugi squeaked at seeing it as Joey showed it to Yami.

"Okay, what are we going to cut?" Joey asked Yami.

"You,"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(1) Defeatedly is my own word hehe. It sounds right…**

A sudden influx of action! WHOO

Reviews please?


	16. Awake

**I don't own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 16: Awake**

"Me?" Joey squeaked as he ogled unsurely between Yugi and Yami.

"Kaiba needs blood to heal but he's too weak to take it himself!" Yami snapped, managing to clean most the huge bloody masses off Kaiba's body. Joey blinked then nodded and ran over to Yami's side, studying Kaiba who was staring blankly at the ceiling with hazy eyes, his breaths shallow.

"Here," Joey pushed the knife into Yami's hand, "You cut me."

"What? Can't you-?"

"I can't do it m'self!" Joey blubbered frantically, dramatically holding his right arm out and yanking away the sleeve. Yugi was hugging himself, his nerves shot as he watched the scene. Yami sighed and nodded that he understood Joey's feelings. He grasped the blond's wrist and pulled him closer to Kaiba. Yami reached over and opened Kaiba's mouth.

"You must drink, Kaiba." Yami whispered heatedly as he positioned Joey's arm over his mouth and put the knife to his skin. Yugi was hyperventilating worse than Joey was; the thought of Joey's skin being sliced open was freaking him out. Joey gritted his bravely teeth and looked away, '_For Kaiba, for Kaiba…_'

With one swift swipe Yami sliced into Joey's soft skin, causing the blond to let out a pained scream as well as a stream of fresh blood. Yugi screamed with him, flinching as if he was the one being cut.

Keeping apologies for later, Yami pressed Joey's crimson seeping wound to Kaiba's mouth. "Drink!" Yami urged, trying not to waste the blood as it ran down Kaiba's lips and chin. He tried not to breath in either. Joey was gritting his teeth again, his eyes wild in torment but trained on the wooden floor as he tried to keep calm. Yugi was in tears, he wasn't sure why, and he ran to Joey and clutched onto his free arm, hoping to comfort him.

Tasting Joey's sweet blood on his tongue, Kaiba stirred, his body in urgent need for it. With effort Kaiba managed to close his lips around Joey's bleeding cut. His mind registered the nutrition being offered, and instinct willed him on.

"There you go," Yami smiled, sighing in relief as his own body relaxed. He wasn't one to show affection to his cousin or vice a versa, but there was nothing embarrassing at the moment. Yami gently pet Kaiba's head as he slowly began to drink. Joey glimpsed over as he felt the suction on his arm. His heart jumped, not because of the blood pull, but by the fact that Kaiba was conscious and somewhat mobile.

As the blood ran down his throat, Kaiba's body and instincts kicked in as if a switch was flipped. Kaiba's hands found Joey's arm and he held on as he drank. Joey gaped in pain as the pull got stronger but he made no noise. Kaiba needed the blood to live and he wouldn't stop that.

Yami stroked his cousin's head, he glad the danger part was over. If he was drinking, he would be fine. Kaiba's eyes were closed as he drank, his grip getting tighter. Yugi was calmer as well as Kaiba began to respond. Slowly Joey's breath picked up again as Kaiba drained him by filling himself. Joey was extremely glad Kaiba was better; he'd been through hell the night before! He deserved a heavy drink…

After a minute or two of gulps and silence Joey began to feel lightheaded. He didn't want to stop Kaiba, so he kept his mouth shut. Yugi began counting the seconds as he glanced with a worried expression at Yami who measured each man.

"Joey?" Yami asked, deciding he should stop Kaiba. In response Joey moaned something unintelligible and swayed on the spot.

Yugi gasped as he shot out to help Joey stand, "Whoa!"

Turning to Kaiba, Yami grabbed Joey's arm and pulled it. "Kaiba? Let go," Kaiba growled warningly in response and continued to drink, Joey starting to look like the colour of his pearly whites. "Kaiba! You'll kill him! Let go!" Yami snarled as he tried to pull Joey's arm away again.

"Yami, stop him!" Yugi cried as he struggled to hold Joey up, feeling the panic rising again.

Yami shook his head in dismay and sighed, "You asked for it." He grabbed Kaiba's bicep and without warning he noxiously bit into it, sinking his vampire fangs into the flesh which now ran on Joey's blood. The brunet roared out in pain, releasing Joey who slumped back into Yugi, knocking them both clumsily to the floor, and grabbed hold of Yami with a snarl.

Yami growled back menacingly and to Yugi's complete astonishment, they began fighting on the bed.

"J-Joey?" He whispered to the blond who was seemingly unconscious in his lap. He glanced up at a rather loud growl and gasped as Yami was kicked clean off the bed to land flat on his back with an 'oof!'. Kaiba spun around on the bed, standing up but in a crouched position as he glared around with fiery eyes.

Yugi whimpered as Kaiba took a sniff in their direction, his eyes glazed over just like Yami's had when he lost control. The animal-like Kaiba the jumped off the bed, making Yugi scream and clutch Joey's limp body closer to him. He shut his eyes as Kaiba hunched forward, and held his breath, waiting for the pain.

Suddenly Yami spoke, jumping up onto the bed behind Kaiba, "Hey!"

Yugi peeled his eyes open as Kaiba turned to Yami, only for him to be met with a hard blow to his cranium from Yami's elbow. Instantly Kaiba went limp and Yami managed to catch him before he fell and tugged him onto the bed.

Yugi was still holding his breath and onto Joey as he watched with wide eyes. Yami arranged Kaiba back on the bed with strange gentleness as if he hadn't just knocked him out. Once he was done he jumped off the bed and headed to Yugi who was turning red.

"Yugi? You okay?" He asked, cupping Yugi's cheek. Remembering to breathe, Yugi exhaled and inhaled deeply before nodding, still staring at Kaiba.

"He's out for now, it's okay." Yami answered and pulled Joey up over his shoulder, "Let's find him a bed." Yugi nodded again and stood shakily with Yami, following him like a hamster's tail out of the room, placing Joey next door.

"W-will he be okay?" Yugi asked as Yami laid Joey down and felt his pulse.

"He will be," Yami nodded then picked up the blond's arm and licked his wound briefly to close it up.

"A-and Kaiba?" Yugi asked hesitantly, holding his stomach in pent up tension.

"He will be normal when he awakes, don't be afraid, Yugi." Yami comforted as they walked out, slipping a hand around Yugi's trembling waist.

Yugi swallowed as they passed the room Kaiba rested in, "But why…why-?"

"He suffered major trauma, Yugi, which left his body running primarily on instinct that aimed only to survive. The blood revived him but in his instinctual form, he didn't mean any of that."

Yugi nodded thoughtfully at the information and sighed, hugging Yami's body close; he felt as if he'd just fought a war that came out of nowhere.

**-Two hours later-**

"Okay…I spy with my little eye…something that begins with a…'L'." Yugi challenged, sitting with Yami in the livingroom.

"Mmh…an 'L'? Erm…" Yami looked around in though, chewing on his lip. "Oh! I know! A l-"

"Yami?"

Yami was cut off by a stoic voice from the hallway, its owner slowly stepping into the room, still shirtless and slightly bloody. Yami immediately got up with an expression of concern. Yugi stayed seated. "Kaiba? How do you feel?"

"Dizzy," Kaiba replied gruffly, then sniffed, "Where's Joe…Joey?!" He swirled around, his eyes small from sleep but alert as he looked around for his mate. Yami caught his arms and tugged him back around, forcing the brunet to look at him.

"Calm down, he's fine." Yami assured as he dragged Kaiba into a seat. The tall vampire cringed as memories of his earlier behaviour ran through his fresh mind. He hadn't been thinking clearly earlier, and he almost done things he'd have regretted.

"Yugi, please get more water and towels." Yami requested as he noted the dried blood on his cousin. Yugi nodded and hopped up to do it.

Kaiba put his face in his hands, groaning slightly as Yugi left, "I almost killed him…"

"You weren't thinking properly, and he won't be angry."

Kaiba looked up, his face tired and almost weak, "Did I hurt them? I remember…getting off the bed towards him…them…but…-"

"I knocked you out before anything happened." Yami chuckled, patting Kaiba's head which thankfully didn't sport a bump. Kaiba sighed in relief but didn't bother to push away Yami's hand, his was too troubled. He sniffed and looked over his body which smelled of both his and Joey's blood.

"Almost healed…" Kaiba muttered to himself as Yugi walked in with the water and towels.

"Thank you, Yugi."

"Thank you." Kaiba mumbled, remembering Yugi's frightened face and his terrified scream.

Yugi smiled happily at the real Kaiba, "I'm glad you're better now." He took a cloth like Yami, wetted it and wiped away the blood on Kaiba. It surprised him that he wasn't blushing even though he was so close to the man's bare toned torso.

"Sorry for…that…" Kaiba mumbled again. He was not very good with apologies, especially since he was never wrong.

Yugi shrugged as he wiped Kaiba's face, "It's okay, no one was hurt."

"Joey was," Kaiba half heartedly seethed, leaning away from the grooming as he found it embarrassing.

"Joey will be fine tomorrow." Yami said as he cleaned his cousin's neck who growled and tried again to lean away.

"Is this necessary? I can do it myself."

"Quit complaining, you're almost clean." Yami scolded. Kaiba sighed but like Yami said he was almost clean and soon Yugi took the towels away to wash them.

Once he was gone Yami let out a long breath and turned to Kaiba. "Now, what the hell attacked you?" Yami demanded, extremely curious but also alarmed. It took a few seconds but Kaiba answered.

"A lycan…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Please point out errors~

A LYCAN ATTACKED KAIBA. OMG NUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Reviews?


	17. Lycan problem

Here I explain what I think is the difference between a werewolf and a lycan. Very debatable, but I think I distinguished between the two well enough here for my fic.

**I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 17: Lycan problem**

"Now, what the hell attacked you?" Yami demanded as he faced his cousin, extremely curious but also alarmed. It took a few seconds but Kaiba answered. "A lycan…"

Yami stared blankly at him at him for few moments in confusion, before frowning skeptically, "You are…sure?" Kaiba growled with an audible rumble from his broad chest, "Yes! It was one, scent never lies."

Yami tilted his head as he chewed on his lip. He knew his cousin wouldn't lie, he was not the type at all. "But Kaiba, full moon has passed." Kaiba nodded absently as if he was in another world, then looked up slowly, his eyes hazed with uncertainty, "I…I think it was a…a pure."

Yami gaped openly at him as Yugi walked in and settled down next to Kaiba. Yugi blinked as the two dominant males stared at each other, an uneasy tension impregnating air. Yugi was about to ask a question when Yami spoke.

"I haven't seen one in forever, Kaiba. I thought they were all killed off."

"Seen what? Does Kaiba know who did this?" Yugi asked as he looked between the two older males. Yami ignored Yugi's question and leaned closer to Kaiba.

"Is it possible, Kaiba?"

"Yami, I did not get attacked by a damn imaginary lycan." Kaiba retorted as he bared a right fang. Yugi gasped and gripped onto his pants, "A werewolf? Full

moon was-"

Yami nodded distractedly, "Yes, Yugi, we know. That's what we're trying to figure out." he said as he scratched his ear, his eyes narrowing in deep thought "…Was it at night?"

Kaiba nodded in confirmation, "We were running home when it tackled me out of nowhere."

Yami hummed in thought, "…Did it have any human characteristics?"

"I…I wasn't paying attention to that Yami, I was fighting for my life." Kaiba grunted irritably as he searched his mind, "On a note though, it did focus on me instead of traditionally attacking Joey, as he was the more edible human."

Yugi kept looking between the two men, trying to get up to speed. Yami scratched his ear absent mindedly, shaking his head slightly as he mulled over it, "A pure…"

"A pure? What does that mean?" Yugi whined as he bounced softly.

"A pure lycan, Yugi," Kaiba answered, looking down with his cold blue eyes, "What did your elders teach you about werewolves?"

Yugi shrugged hesitantly as he answered, "Um…that werewolves are people infected by other werewolves and they change at full moon…and are…dangerous?"

"What about their history? Their origins?"

"They said it's unknown." Yugi mumbled, flinching as Kaiba hissed softly.

"Ignorant humans…"

"Yugi," Yami called, taking hold of his hand, "The first werewolves ever weren't infected, they were created. A long time ago a man made a pact with a demon, or a devil, and he begged for the raw strength and power like that of the wild animals. Agreeing to sell his soul, the demon gave him a belt made of wolf skin. When he wore it he would transform into a powerful creature, resembling the wolf but also a man."

Yugi gaped at him as the information sunk in, feeling slightly unnerved. He'd never heard that before, "…Who could want such a curse?"

Yami smiled darkly, "Ah, but see, the pure lycans who made pacts for their condition are different in comparison to regular werewolves."

"Different?"

"Yes, they have advantages," Kaiba replied, "For one, they don't have to transform at the full moon, only when they choose to wear the belt. Two, they can exist in normal societies without seeming suspicious as his condition is mostly linked to the belt. So if he takes it off, he is more or less human, at least on the outside, so no one could suspect him. Also, they are more powerful than normal werewolves since they keep more of their human thoughts when transformed, so having physical power plus the brain to know how to use it to the max makes them more of a threat." Kaiba explained.

Yugi sat in shock; this was a lot to take in. He hadn't know there were types of werewolves. Were there types of vampires too? And these lycans were stronger than regular werewolves? How on earth would one defeat such creatures?

"And sadly, these pure lycans spread their condition to their victims if they survive the attack." Kaiba sneered, "But unfortunately for the victims, they don't inherit the perks, they become diseased, cursed, slaves to the moon and unwanted transformation, becoming animals, even acting like animals in their human forms."

"That's horrible!" Yugi gasped as he felt a horrible pang of anxiety stab in him the chest, "Is-isn't there a cure?"

"So far none has been found. It is possible only the demons who created this can fix it." Yami shrugged.

"That's so sad…" Yugi whispered, feeling bad once more for the werewolves. Yami smiled at his sympathy then turned to Kaiba.

"Did you kill it?"

Kaiba sighed impatiently and glowered down at him, "No, Yami. I managed to knock it out but barely had enough energy to get us out. I found a cave some miles away and we hid there for the day time." He explained sourly, then chuckled sadly as he smiled downwards the floor, "Joey tried so hard to get me to drink from him but I wanted to get home first…"

"And thank Ra you both got home safely," Yami smiled, patting his shoulder, "Joey must've been terrified."

"He was scared but amazingly calm." Kaiba chuckled with a show of pride.

Yami then poked Yugi's arm softly, "You two are like lycan magnets". Yugi laughed softly then tilted his head, "Guys, what's the difference?"

"About what?"

"Between… 'lycans' and 'werewolves'."

Yami blinked, "Oh. Well, the pure wolves are normally called lycans. We just got used to using both names since we haven't come across any real lycans in very long. Until recently." Yami added.

"Oh," Yugi hummed, "Are they immortal?"

"Lycans are we believe, since they have altered their souls by doing such dealings with demons. Werewolves…they just live a lot longer but die eventually." Yami explained.

"Oh…lycans seem to be the bad ones." Yugi noted cutely. Yami ruffled his hair and chuckled, "If you think so."

"I need a shirt," Kaiba muttered and got up, making his way to the basement slowly, his body still in some pain. Yugi and Yami watched him in masked pity, but awe too that he had faced off against a monstrous creature all alone.

"Kaiba must've been really brave and strong to fight a lycan all alone," Yugi admired as he shifted closer to Yami.

The elder man nodded, "Yes, lycans are stronger than werewolves, in many ways."

"Yami…" Yugi frowned, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, "I-if this lycan is around, w-won't it c-come here?"

Yami growled; that was true, it could…but together he and Kaiba could manage… "Don't worry, together Kaiba and I can take it if it does come sniffing around." Yami promised. Yugi nodded and snuggled into Yami who opened his arms to accept him, promising to protect the angel in his arms.

**-Two days later-**

Two days had gone past and Joey had fully recovered from the incident, and so had Kaiba. All was forgiven and things were back to normal, except when noises were heard outside and Yami and Kaiba automatically went on the defensive. Joey and Yugi shared memories of their little holiday, happy with their new mates. Joey had pulled a fuss when Yugi slipped about losing his virginity, but after realizing there wasn't much he could do, Joey calmed down but sent Yami dirty looks whenever he could.

That night, interrupting a game of 'I spy', a loud noise echoed through the house.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Everyone was still, Yugi's thoughts already jumping to werewolves. Yami and Kaiba stood and made their way cautiously to the front door from the livingroom,

Yugi and Joey trailing behind them.

"Who is it?" Kaiba called as the reached the door.

"Your mother…It's me idiots!"

Everyone's brows shot up but relaxed significantly as they heard Bakura retorted through the wood. Yami chuckled and opened the door, undoing a few bolts, letting in their friend with his smaller partner.

"Hey, Bakura." Yami greeted, Kaiba nodding in a silent greeting.

"Hey, Ryou." Yugi smiled with a blush, waving at Ryou who was still in a dress, pink this time. Joey's eyes almost popped out his head as Ryou waved back, looking extremely effeminate.

"Hello guys,"

"So! I-" Bakura was suddenly cut off by a loud burst of hysterical laughter from Joey.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WAAAAHAHA!"

Everyone stood in shock and silent as Joey laughed his head off, staring at Ryou who was blushing and pouting. Yugi smiled guiltily as he hadn't told Joey about Ryou's change in fashion.

"HAHAHA! Oooo! Hooo…" Joey breathed with a big grin, wiping a tear away, then looked back into Ryou's face. Choking out a scoff Joey held his middle and turned around, laughing as he tried not to double over.

"It's not funny!" Ryou huffed, folding his arms as he glowered under his white fringe.

"It's- haha! It's…h-hi-hilarious! Haha!"

"Joey, give Ryou a break." Yugi giggled, grabbing Ryou's wrist and pulling him to the livingroom, Joey following along as he laughed and stared at the material.

"Is your human…dressed as a girl?" Kaiba deadpanned, Yami chuckling to the side and following the boys while Bakura sneered at Kaiba.

"So what? I like him like that." Bakura defended, glaring at Kaiba who shook his head and walked off. In the livingroom the three humans sat on one couch, Yugi in

the middle to save Ryou from Joey. Yami fell into a chair of his own, Kaiba and Bakura standing against their own wall.

"Are you wearing a bra and panty?" Joey sniggered across to Ryou who bit his lip in embarrassment.

"Joey, come on." Yugi scolded, "What if it were you?"

"If it was me, I'd laugh at myself" Joey sniggered, only noticing Bakura's death glare after he was loudly targeted.

"Hey! Hey! Leave Ryou alone!" Bakura warned, not liking that his flower was uncomfortable. Joey smirked and held his hands up in mock defense. Kaiba rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Bakura?"

"Oh…shit" Yami breathed as he looked up, remembering a certain conversation, "Not the werewolves right?"

"Yes, them." Bakura retorted.

"Sorry? Am I missing something?" Kaiba raised a brow.

Yami sighed and rubbed his cheek, "I forgot to tell you Bakura's news from the Brethren about a population rise in the wolves."

"Who's the brethren?" Joey whispered to Yugi who shrugged. The three older men held scowls as they stared intently at each other as if trying to read each others thoughts, "A rise in population? Shit. Now if that was the news then, what's your news today?" Kaiba growled.

"Not good." Bakura muttered as he tapped his foot, the sound echoing obnoxiously throughout the room. "Shocking news I heard. It isn't fun and games either, the Brethren is calling a meeting in a weeks time to decide if we fight or not."

"Fight?" all three humans exclaimed as they leaned forward.

"Fight them?" Kaiba frowned.

"Gather a hunting party," Bakura nodded, "…I'm beginning to think it's necessary after the news."

"What did you find out?" Yami asked as he sat up straight.

"The spies found two clans of them. Both with different hideouts. They're banning together, living in these dens and have leaders…and we believe the clan leaders are real lycans."

"Truly?" Yami breathed then looked to Kaiba, "Because Kaiba was attacked a few days ago."

Bakura straighten slightly, "Attacked…by what-?"

"A pure lycan, the real thing. There was no full moon." Kaiba growled sourly, daring Bakura to challenge his word; he was tired of defending it. Bakura scowled and sneered.

"Then the spies are right…They're definitely planning something. The spies found that many of the werewolves are newly bred; in fact, they believe some of these people were kidnapped from the villages during the attacks and brought to the dens and infected."

While everyone was processing the information, Yami gasped, his head shooting up with wide eyes, "Wait! That explains it!" he hissed zealously as Kaiba nodded and spoke his thoughts: "That's why no bodies were found at the village, you were either food or an addition to the clan."

Joey, who was as stunned as were Yugi and Ryou, spoke up, "Whoa! Hold up…You're saying some of our family and friends could be w-werewolves now?"

"Yes." The vampires chorused. All the boys leaned back in there seats, thinking of their family and friends who might've suffered that fate without them even knowing.

"That's not even the worst of it," Bakura chuckled coldly.

"Wh-what is?" Joey gulped.

Bakura made a noise of disgust before answering, "They're breeding."

Before the humans could even register that note, Yami jumped up out of his seat. "Breeding! What are they planning?!"

Yugi frowned while sucking in his lip to chew, "Why is that so bad?" he asked as he glanced between the three vampires who gave him incredulous looks.

"Werewolves hardly breed, Yugi." Yami growled as he began to pace, "They usually hide from the world, or live in seclusion, thus not finding a mate. They just infect others with a bite so there's no need to mate to continue the species. So why are they breeding…"

"Maybe they just want children, everyone wants that some time in their life." Ryou suggested, sharing a small smile with Yugi.

Bakura shook his head and answered surprisingly softly, "Yes Flower, but see they aren't a happy family, they're a clan of wild beasts, breeding and creating more problems. Why isn't infecting people enough anymore? All of this is just too suspicious."

"It is…does anyone know of the outcome of the wolf breeding?" Kaiba asked to which Yami and Bakura both shook their heads.

"Wouldn't baby werewolves be born?" Yugi pouted in thought.

Yami hummed in thought, "I suppose…but since werewolves were infected, not born with it, would their offspring be born humans? Or does the infection actually change them on a genetic level? Maybe they're experimenting."

Kaiba nodded, looking up in worry at his friends, "This isn't good. And with pure lycans leading them? This is bad."

Yugi looked around to see all the vampires held a mask of worry. Was it really that bad? Joey and Ryou seemed to be wondering the same thing as they sat quietly twiddling their fingers.

"There's a meeting in a weeks time?" Yami asked Bakura.

"Yeah, they want every available vampire to attend and it's in Romalay." Bakura grunted.

Yami shrugged. "Are you going?"

"They already roped me into it." the white haired man grumbled distastefully.

"And Ryou?"

Bakura jerked his head, "He's allowed to come since technically he is my property." he smiled making Yugi and Joey roll their eyes. Yami looked at Kaiba who shrugged. Yami looked over his shoulder to Yugi; he was not sure what to do.

"Coming to the meeting doesn't mean you have to fight, it's just a meeting." Bakura mumbled, dreading the idea of going alone.

"Maybe we should go." Kaiba suggested.

"I guess so," Yami nodded, though feeling some what reluctant. Yugi bit his lip, feeling his stomach turn. Yami could die if he fought! He couldn't fight! 'It's only a meeting…' Yugi thought to himself as he tried not to stress, but the thought of Yami fighting a monster made him feel sick.

"Great!" Bakura grinned, "We can show off our humans."

Yugi swallowed, he was beginning to feel queasy.

"It's next Thursday." Bakura added.

Yugi shifted, holding his stomach his queasiness turning into full blown nausea. 'How sensitive can I be?'

"Okay… Feel like a- Yugi?" Yami frowned, seeing the discomfort on Yugi's face. Feeling something rising in his throat, Yugi clamped a hand on his mouth and jumped up, bolting past them all to find a toilet.

"Yugi!" Yami cried and chased after him, leaving everyone confused in the livingroom. Yugi ran without stopping until he flew into a bathroom and lunged at the toilet. Holding it with both hands he threw up violently, Yami entering a few seconds after and rushing to hold his hair back. Yugi's stomach hurt as it chucked out everything it had, clenching angrily. After he was done he sat to clear his mouth and whimpered when he realized Yami saw it all.

"G-go away," he mumbled as he tried to push his look alike away but didn't succeed as Yami helped him up.

"Are you okay? What happened, love?" Yami asked, helping Yugi to the sink.

"I d-don't know," Yugi admitted as he rinsed his mouth, his stomach feeling very unstable as it made weird noises even he could hear.

"Have you been feeling sick and down playing it?" Yami frowned.

"N-no!" Yugi exclaimed, holding onto his stomach, "It j-just came….I think I'm…nervous."

"Nervous? Don't be, Love." Yami said as he kissed Yugi's forehead, "Do you need to throw up some more?"

Yugi shook his head and clung to Yami, "My stomach is empty…"

Accepting Yugi's word, Yami lead him back downstairs, feeling slightly guilty about causing Yugi's stress. As they entered the living room Joey was the first to speak.

"You okay, Pal?"

Yugi nodded and this time sat with Yami, holding his queasy stomach.

"Yami, Ryou and I will stay tonight and leave tomorrow." Bakura announced.

"Sure, we'll meet you there on Thursday." Yami nodded, lightly rocking Yugi in his arms.

"Great." Bakura said sarcastically then grinned, "Now, what do you all do around here for fun?"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

A VAMPIRE BRETHREN. HOORA

Please point out any errors!

Reviews? Thanks for all the support dears!


	18. The Brethren

**I do not own YuGiOh **

**Chapter 18: The Brethren**

A week later the gang was getting ready to leave. It was a cool Thursday afternoon, and the boys were getting cold feet.

"They'll prolly jus' cancel the meeting, I mean, how many will really turn up?" Joey laughed nervously, trying his luck again at staying home. He wasn't too keen on being surrounded by strange vampires!

"Nice try, Pup." Kaiba smiled with a shake of his head as he fixed Joey's shirt.

Yugi was chewing on his lip as he padded around the livingroom, watching his friends do last minute arrangements. He too wasn't too happy about it either, but he didn't want to make Yami angry or inconvenience him. "Yami, are you sure we'll be okay? I mean what if we're not welcome because we're human?"

Yami sighed as he straightened his own messy hair, "Like Bakura said…you're ours, so as long as you're with us and look like our…er…property, they'll welcome you."

"So we gotta act like obedient little angels?" Joey scowled making Yami and Kaiba raise a brow.

"What's the problem? You two are well behaved anyway." Yami pointed out.

Joey scoffed and muttered lowly, "I ain't bowing to any of those blood suckers…"

Yami rolled his eyes, "Just be good and behaved, that's all." He then smiled happily and scooped Yugi up into his arms to show he was ready to leave. Before he could announce his situation, Yugi groaned deeply and clung tightly to Yami's shirt as he felt his head spin.

"Yami…slower next time." Yugi choked out, feeling his stomach turn again as he breathed deeply through his nose to get rid of the dizzy spell that came as sudden as a meteor.

"Slower?" Yami tilted his head.

"When you…pick me up." Yugi breathed, blinking the dizziness away, along with a few black spots. Yami frowned and gave him a light squeeze. "Sorry, Love"

Kaiba walked past the smaller couple with Joey in tow, "Let's get going before we're too late."

They headed to the front door and filed out, Kaiba shutting the door after them and locking it with a small key he slipped into his pants pocket.

"Well, hop to it." Joey ordered as he jumped onto Kaiba's back, the vampire not jolting in the slightest.

"Yes, your majesty." Kaiba rolled his eyes and fastened his hands under Joey's thighs that were hooked around his waist. He gave them a light squeeze, making Joey yelp and blush as he punched him playfully.

Yami looked down at Yugi; he didn't look too good. "Will you be okay?" Yami asked Yugi as the teen breathed deeply through his nose, closing his eyes with a cringe.

"Yes…I just…feel sick…" Yugi mumbled, sticking his face his Yami's chest. Yami would've chuckled at the ironic answer, but Yugi really wasn't looking well.

"He needs a doctor, that's the third time this week he's been feelin' funny." Joey said in concern. Yami nodded in agreement while Yugi shook his head in denial. Yami knew Yugi would disagree, he was such a little…fighter. Nodding to the others that they should leave, Yami took off at high speed, leading the way to their destination, whispering loving words to Yugi.

"Say, Kaiba," Joey called over the wind as they ran, "who the hell is the brethren?"

Kaiba looked over his shoulder once before answering and looking back to his path, "The Brethren, Joey, is a coven of important, high classed vampires. Many are of royal linage or have a particular characteristic. They make decisions at times like this for the rest of us."

"They sound snobby." Joey raised a brow.

"They are." As they ran Yami was deep in thought. Was Yugi okay? One day he was fine, the next he was sick. Was Yugi not getting the right food? Maybe he fed off Yugi too much…or maybe Yugi needed more sunlight… He was at a loss for an answer, and he hated not knowing what was happening to his Yugi. He softly nuzzled Yugi as they ran, hoping the travelling didn't worsen the situation.

The night sky was clear as they journeyed, stars shining brightly, and peacefully. While running through the lands Yami and Kaiba couldn't help but be on high alert, checking their surroundings for any threat, especially lycans. After a long time, almost about forty five minutes, they stopped on the edge of a small town. It was moderately illuminated and just after the town many big houses were seen, one huge mansion standing out in particular.

"Where are we supposed t' go?" Joey asked as they were set down and began to walk into the town.

"That mansion," Kaiba pointed out, "The biggest one."

Joey blinked up at its distant figure, "Wow, fancy."

"Are there humans around here?" Yugi asked as he hung on Yami's arm.

Yami looked at Kaiba before answering, "Er…a few."

"I wonder if Ryou is still in a dress." Joey smirked, making everyone chuckle.

After a long and quiet walk through the town they neared the mansion, not meeting any people on the way there, it was actually really creepy. Soon they reached the gate to the huge property. It was tall and made of patterned metal, and conveniently it was wide open. Yugi and Joey ogled at the mansion, it was huge!

"Cat got your tongue, Pup?" Kaiba smirked as they walked in.

"We heard about huge houses like this at the village, but wow…I never thought it could be so big!"

"Wait till you see a castle." Yami chuckled. Suddenly a loud call interrupted their progress.

"Hey!"

Everyone stopped and turned at the call to see Bakura and Ryou strolling up behind them. Joey was the first to speak, of course, as he grinned down at Ryou who was adorned in silver robes.

"Nice dress." He cackled making Ryou pull his tongue out.

"Shut up, Mutt." Bakura growled then stuck his hands in Yami and Kaiba's faces, "Here."

"What's that?" Yami asked guardedly as he leaned away; Bakura loved to play tricks, nothing was put past him.

"Their neck bands, you should be grateful I thought to bring for you." Bakura retorted smugly. Yami sighed, knowing that was true and took his, Kaiba following suit, "Thanks."

"See you inside," Bakura muttered and pulled Ryou away who waved briefly before his possessive vampire dragged him away.

Yami blew the wind out of his cheeks as he felt the leather bands in his hands. If it would keep Yugi safe, he'd better get to it. He turned to the smallest human, "Come here, Love." he cooed, holding up the black neck band.

"We gotta wear that?" Joey cringed and watched Yugi step up to Yami who fastened it to his neck, and gave him a loving peck for co operating.

"Yes, now hold still." Kaiba ordered and made his way up to Joey who jumped back with a growl.

"Whoa, hold up! I thought we ain't your slaves!" Joey huffed as he pointed accusingly at Kaiba.

Kaiba let out a tired sighed and held the band up. "Joey, it's for your own protection." He explained and began to follow Joey who kept stepping backward.

"That's-I-I-I'm not wearin' it!" Joey cried, beginning a game of dodge with the tall vampire.

"Joey! Stop it-!"

"No! Get away!"

"Come here!"

"No!"

Yami sighed and watched them bicker and then smirked, glad his teen didn't pull a fuss. He loved Yugi's submissive nature towards him, he didn't think he could handle a 'Joey'. Looking down, Yami saw Yugi fiddling absently with his neck band, staring blankly into space.

"Yugi?" Is it too tight?"

"It's fine." Yugi mumbled.

"Okay…Are you okay? Are you scared?" Yami asked, trying to decipher Yugi's expression. It was becoming increasingly hard.

"No, I'm fine." Yugi said as he looked around, anywhere but Yami.

"You sure? Because if-"

"I'm fine, Yami!" Yugi cried out irritably, looking away from the shocked vampire with obvious agitation. Yami shut his mouth and swallowed as he took a step back, '_Did I do something wrong?_'

"There!" Kaiba grunted in success, letting go of Joey who he had pinned down to the ground.

Joey cried in disgust as he staggered to his feet, hiding his neck with his shoulders and hands, "Ah! This is horrible!"

"Deal with it." Kaiba retorted, "Let's get inside." Yami nodded, it didn't seem like either Joey or Kaiba had heard Yugi's small outburst, so he thought it was best not to bring it up. He was about to put his arm around Yugi but quickly pulled it away as he feared the reaction he'd receive. They walked in silence except for Joey's huffing.

At the front steps they approached a huge door, which Kaiba knocked on. It opened slowly after a few moments, revealing a tall old man, dressed in a formal grey suit with grey hair pushed back and most disturbing of all, he had beady red eyes which glazed over each person.

"Evening, we're here for the meeting the Brethren is holding." Kaiba announced. The man, who was most likely the butler, looked at each person again, spotting the human's neck bands then nodded eerily and stepped aside to let them in. They stepped into a large hallway, even Yami and Kaiba taking time to admire the place. It was brightly lit with a high class setting.

Yugi wasn't feeling well enough to completely admire its beauty; in fact he was feeling irritable and impatient but kept his opinions to himself. As they walked, voices were heard from a near by room which Kaiba lead them to. The door was ajar and inside many people were seen, talking and joking, sipping what Yugi could only imagine as blood from their goblets.

Kaiba lead the way into the crowded hall, holding firmly onto Joey's waist, and whispering something that sounded like 'behave'. Yami knew he wouldn't have to remind Yugi but carefully snaked his arm around Yugi's small waist and pulled him close. He sighed in relief when Yugi didn't reproach him.

Yugi couldn't help but look at the faces of the congregated undead, which looked back at him, smiling when they noticed the neckband, their sharp fangs meant to intimidate him. Though Yugi couldn't care less right now, he wasn't feeling right.

"Bakura," Kaiba called as they approached him in the crowd.

"Oh, evening Duke." Yami smiled as he approached Duke who was standing with Bakura.

"Good evening, glad you could make it. Hello Kaiba, long time." Duke smiled then glanced at Joey with a grin as he took in his handsome features, "Is this your human?"

"He is." Kaiba nodded, unconsciously pulling the blond closer. Duke was a notorious nymph. Joey rolled his eyes; Kaiba could've called him his amazing, handsome, perfect partner.

"Yeah, yeah, but-" Bakura smirked, pulling Ryou in front of him, "-whose human is better?" he asked, making everyone roll their eyes as he cupped Ryou's chin, making the teen blush in the spot light.

"I can't say, I don't like choosing sides." Duke shrugged making Bakura sneer at him. Yami brushed Bakura to the side, getting Duke's attention, "Duke last time you asked me to come speak with you but we missed each other."

"Oh, don't worry about it, it was just for chit chat." Duke smiled.

"How come Ryou's has diamonds in it?" Joey pouted, squinting at Ryou's neck band which looked expensive as it flaunted small jewels of all colours while Joey's and Yugi's were boring and plain.

"Cause he deserves the best." Bakura retorted as he petted Ryou's hair. Joey however, took it as an insult.

"And us? You damn blo-!Mmf!" Joey was cut off as Kaiba grabbed him and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Watch it, mongrel." Bakura growled then flinched back as Kaiba jerked forward, towering over him menacingly.

"Stop calling him names!"

"Then control him!" Bakura hissed back, turning his nose up and looking away. Kaiba growled and let go of Joey's mouth and turned the teen to face him.

"Joey…"

"What? You-! OW!"

Every head turned their way as Joey cried out, holding his nose which was throbbing as Kaiba had flicked it with his finger. The tall male squeezed Joey closer to himself as he pressed his face into the blond's. "Be. Have!" Kaiba hissed to Joey who glared at him while rubbing his nose.

Yami was chuckling at the two and looked down to see Yugi's general smile but didn't find it. Yugi's head was turned as he stared blankly at a nearby male vampire who was grinning at him, licking his lips and showing his fangs. Yami's anger flared as he watched this, the offending vampire oblivious to the fact that he was caught.

Yugi frowned at the vampire; was he supposed to cower in fear? Clutch to Yami for his life? Cry? He might've shifted closer to Yami, sure, but he couldn't care what was licking its lips at him right now, he wanted to rest. He didn't notice either about his non self preservation attitude.

The vampire grinned tauntingly as his mouth watered, enjoying the sight and scent of the small cute human that stared blankly back at him. As he took a teasing step in Yugi's direction, just for the reaction, Yami wasted no time in jumping forward, snarling dangerously to protect his mate.

The vampire yelped in shock as he was confronted with thick fangs and a loud territorial growl that attracted attention and slid away immediately while the others watched in surprise, making a mental note not to bother with Yugi either. Yami shook himself as the male left, his fangs still bared; he quite annoyed anyone would even dare to try that. Stupid vampire wasn't even a few decades old and he had the nerve to pull such a stunt.

Yugi looked up at Yami who pulled him close again, muttering a few curses.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Bakura smirked as Joey and Ryou smiled at Yami's protectiveness.

"It would traumatize Yugi." Yami grunted, squeezing Yugi closer then kissing his forehead. "Yugi? You okay?"

"For the hundredth time, yes." Yugi sighed, seemingly not affected by the advances made by the strange vampire; his heartbeat hadn't even picked up. Everyone just stared at Yugi until Kaiba spoke up as he turned to Bakura.

"Killing him would be immature and barbaric, you idiot, we're at a damn meeting." Kaiba shook his head. Bakura was about to yell something back when a voice echoed through the hall, all heads turning to its source.

"Good evening, my good people! How wonderful it is for us to all be together tonight." The man who spoke stood on a platform. He had long grey hair which covered one side of his face. He wore a beige suit with white accessories.

"I am Maximillion Pegasus, Lord of this mansion and one of the leaders of the vampire Brethren of our land." The man's voice was weirdly irritating to Yugi, it sounded patronizing.

"As you all know, the werewolves are becoming a problem. Their numbers are rising steeply, clans have been found, herding together as if it was planned. They are attacking whole villages each full moon and infecting more humans. And worse of all, we believe true lycans are leading them."

At the last sentence the hall erupted in arguments. Some were agreeing and believing while others were disagreeing. After silencing the crowd Pegasus spoke again.

"Two of our people have been attacked recently by werewolves…without the full moon. That has to mean true lycans, friends!"

Again the hall was full of voices. Many simply didn't want to believe it was true, mainly out of fear.

"If this is even true, we're in trouble!" a man shouted.

"It's nonsense!" someone else yelled, gaining cheers. Pegasus smirked.

"So, you're all calling Kaiba and Ushio lairs?" In a split second the hall was dead silent, those around Kaiba were staring at him nervously as he folded his arms and glared at Bakura who grinned, obviously having spread the news of his attack.

"It is real, friends. If nothing is done, they will take over." Pegasus prophesized in a serious tone.

"Then what do we do?" someone asked from the crowd.

"The other leaders and I believe we must fight." Pegasus said, this time no one commenting so he continued. "I know it's not a pleasant idea, but it needs to be done, and friends do not be fooled. Every couple centuries we vampires have to fight a battle against some rising force, this time it's the werewolves…Tomorrow night another meeting will be held and we are expecting more brothers. So for tonight enjoy yourselves but think about where you stand." Pegasus finished, bowing and left the platform, the hall filling again with the voices of the deciding vampires.

"Will we fight?" Yami asked Kaiba and Bakura who were busy wondering the same thing. Before anyone could answer, Pegasus showed up out of nowhere, smiling as if they were his long lost friends.

"Friends! It's been too long!" Pegasus smiled as he shook their hands, "Kaiba-boy, thank goodness you got the best of that horrible beastie."

"Just barely." Kaiba muttered.

"Oh! And who are these three gorgeous creatures?" Pegasus smiled making Ryou blush, Joey gag and Yugi just stare up at him.

"Our humans." Yami said, tapping Yugi's neck band, "This is my Yugi. The blond is Joey, Kaiba's boy and er, little Ryou over there is Bakura's-"

"My Flower." Bakura grinned, pulling Ryou to his chest who hummed lightly in agreement. Pegasus sniffed each boy lightly, frowning when he came to Ryou.

"She smells male." Pegasus noted.

"He is." Yami chuckled and a few of the group chuckled, Ryou pouting into Bakura's chest.

Pegasus waved his hand with a smile, "I must say I'm a bit surprised Yami-boy, you with a human? Although it's even stranger for Bakura here."

"I know, but Yugi is…special." Yami stated proudly.

"You make me sound retarded." Yugi suddenly muttered, folding his arms in a huff. Everyone stared wide eyed at him; Yugi was hardly ever in a bad mood, especially not to talk like that.

Yami gaped at the small teen before spluttering out an apology, "I-I didn't mean it like that, Yugi, you know that."

Yugi sighed and looked away, feeling extremely impatient and irritable, almost miserable. Pegasus narrowed his eyes again and sniffed again in Yugi's direction.

"Is he sick?" he asked.

"I don't know." Yami mumbled honestly, glancing at Yugi, "He might be, I'm going to take him to a doctor." Pegasus nodded and tilted his head, looking deep in thought.

"He smells…off."

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed angrily, Joey and Ryou flinching back. Yami gasped slightly as he grabbed Yugi by the waist and pulled him back into his chest; Yugi couldn't talk like that to a Lord!

"W-we should get some rest." Yami chuckled nervously, slipping a hand around Yugi's wrist and began pulling him away, "A r-room?"

"Find the butler, he will help you." Pegasus said as he looked down at Yugi in interest. Everyone just stared dumbfounded at the smaller teen who glared up at Pegasus, Bakura looking amused. Yami quickly said their good nights the towed Yugi away who was seething, '_I don't smell off!_' Yami quickly lead Yugi out into the hall into the quiet corridor where Yugi pulled his hand free.

Yami growled and looked at Yugi, "Yugi! What is wrong?"

"Nothing! Stop asking that!" Yugi yelled back; he felt like he had repeated that line a hundred times over that night, it made him want to pull his hair out!

"You're not yourself! You're moody and distant!" Yami hissed back and hit his palms into his chest, "Was it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Yugi whined, his voice breaking, tears forming in his eyes, he really did feel miserable, "I-I-I'm just in a-a b-bad mood!" he cried out, stomping his foot which Yami found incredibly cute.

"I can help if something is worrying you, Yugi!"

"That's just it!" Yugi whined, throwing his hands up, "I d-don't know what is wrong with me!"

Yami's heart melted at Yugi's sad and frustrated tone, his confused expression and watery eyes. He sighed and smiled gently at the boy, pulling him into his arms, "Can we go rest then? In a quiet room all to ourselves."

Yugi nodded and sniffed, feeling like he could relax a bit and now feeling a little better, '_Maybe letting off that steam helped…_' He hadn't meant to act like that, he didn't even know why he was; he didn't usually lose his temper.

Yami nodded in relief and scratched his ear, "Now, where's that bu-"

"Sir-"

"Oh!" Yami jumped as the butler appeared behind them out of the blue, Yugi getting a shock too but managing a giggle as he saw Yami's expression of surprise.

"You startled me." Yami chuckled, smiling down at Yugi who also had on a small smile. The butler remained blank and eerie so Yami continued uncomfortably, "Er…a room please?"

"This way, Sir." The butler rasped, turning on his heel and walking away. Yami looked down at Yugi and mocked a shudder, making Yugi smile some more. They followed along up a flight of stairs and two hallways until he stopped and held out a key, gesturing to the nearest door.

"Er, thank you." Yami nodded, taking the key and watched the butler leave instantly. They waited until he was out of sight before speaking.

"He's the creepiest vampire ever." Yugi whispered, sniffing slightly.

"I have to agree with you." Yami chuckled, unlocking the door and silently wondering where the butler had kept the key and if he carried all the house keys on his body. The room they entered was spacious, and it was clean and shiny, a huge bed against the right wall. The windows were covered with thick dark curtains. The room was lit by the bed side table lights.

"Shall we sleep, Yugi?" Yami asked as he locked the door, for privacy and protection.

"I think so…but we just got here." Yugi shrugged, feeling a little better and not completely miserable anymore; damn his body, what the hell was he sick with?

"We can relax first." Yami suggested, going over and jumping onto the bed, "It's real soft."

"I bet." Yugi nodded and climbed on next to Yami.

"And…sorry for pestering you with questions." Yami apologized, letting Yugi snuggle in the crook of his arm.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for being moody, I really don't know what brought it on." Yugi sighed, chewing his lip as the guilt raised slightly.

Yami sighed then breathed in deeply, his eyes widening. '_Yugi does smell weird…only a bit though._'

He took another sniff at Yugi…Okay… Definitely something was off…was his diet lacking something?

"Are you sniffing me?" Yugi growled.

"N-no! I just-I…I was." Yami admitted, smiling nervously. Yugi sighed through his nose; Yami was glad he didn't burst into a fit of angry yells.

"Great…Do I really smell…off?"

Yami shook his head, holding Yugi closer, "He didn't mean sour, just that your normal human scent seems to be off a bit. It's just a small change."

"So what is wrong with me?" Yugi mumbled, "Maybe I just…I don't know."

"You smell fine. You're probably sick is all." Yami comforted.

"Yuck…" Yugi moaned, sticking his nose into Yami's side.

Yami raised a brow, "Yuck?"

"Can you smell that?" Yugi asked in disgust.

"Smell what?" Yami sniffed the air, smelling nothing strong enough for Yugi to smell-

"Smells like…" Yugi trailed off sniffing the air again, "Like…blood and…wine." Yugi cringed. Yami gaped silently as he stared down at Yugi, '_Blood and wine?_' He looked to the bed tables and saw indeed a couple glasses full of blood and wine, obviously for the vampire guests.

"Yuck," Yugi shook his head, "I'm imagining things now…or am I smelling myself?"

"You're not Yugi, see-" Yami pointed to the glasses, "How'd you smell it?" he asked in amazement; humans' olfactory senses weren't that good.

"Ew! What's that doing in here?" Yugi squealed making Yami laugh.

"It is for the vampires, Yugi. Are they bothering you that much?"

"They stink." Yugi whined, plugging his nose. Yami almost cooed at his cuteness.

"I'll get rid of them then." Yami said as he got up and took a glass. Swirling the cup a bit to mix the contents he brought it to his mouth and downed it. Yugi stuck his tongue out in disgust and giggled when Yami pulled his tongue out at him. While Yugi relaxed on the bed, Yami finished all the glasses, hoping it would help Yugi.

"All done." Yami smiled as he crawled closer to Yugi who quickly put his small hands up.

"If you plan on kissing me-"

"I do," Yami grinned.

"Then please, rinse your mouth first." Yugi requested, imagining how gross it would be to kiss Yami with blood in his mouth. Yami smirked.

"Don't you want to taste some-?"

"No! Rinse!" Yugi squealed, covering his face with a pillow. Yami chuckled but got up to rinse his mouth in the adjoining bathroom. When he came back he jumped on next to Yugi who sat cross legged.

"All clean." he smiled widely, his fangs glistening.

"Thank you." Yugi giggled, "Yami? Why would a vampire house have a bathroom?"

"We don't use them but this place was built by humans Yugi, long ago for Dukes and Dutchesses." Yami explained with a shrug.

"Ooh! Oh, you're right." Yugi laughed, feeling a lot happier now, something Yami was extremely grateful for.

"Now…can I have that kiss?" Yami grinned. Yugi smiled, and slung his arms around Yami's neck as he laid back. He was feeling a lot better now, and he had been so horrible today, he might as well show Yami some love.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Please point out errors, I apologise for them.

Yugi is secretly female. Somehow.


	19. The plans

Thank you for the amazing reviews! I also apologize for any typos!

**I don't own YuGiOh!**

**Chapter 19: The Plans**

Yugi was feeling much better after a days rest. His queasiness and moody attitude was gone, replaced by his usual happy mood. After a bath together he and Yami got dress and headed downstairs. As they walked hand in hand, Yugi's stomach growled.

"Was that you?" Yami frowned as he looked down.

"I think my stomach is asking for something," Yugi joked with a blush, "They better have human fo-OH!"

"There is available food in the meeting hall." the butler rasped without warning from behind the two, successfully making them both jump a meter in the air. Yami smiled in amusement after the shock subsided and nodded in thanks to the butler who stared blankly before walking off. As they walked away as well, Yami chuckled, "I think he gets a kick out of making people jump."

Yugi giggled and nodded, and followed Yami towards the hall. When they got there it was already full of vampires. Sniffing the air, Yami led Yugi around to where the food was. Yugi smiled as he approached a long table which was full of fancy food and grinned at seeing his friends there.

"Go eat, Hun, stuff yourself." Yami urged, sending Yugi off as he joined Kaiba and Bakura who were standing next to the table, obviously keeping close to their treasures.

"Hey guys," Yugi greeted, making everyone look up.

"Hey! Sit, Pal" Joey invited as he pulled a chair for Yugi next to him. Yugi smiled in thanks and sat down. He looked to his up and smiled, "Hey, Ryou."

"Hello, Yugi." Ryou waved from across the table.

Joey then cleared his throat as he swallowed and tapped Yugi to get his attention, "Oh Yugi, meet Alexis and Jaden, they're human too." Joey gestured to the two people next to Ryou.

Yugi blinked as he spotted the two new human's at the table. "Hello," he smiled shyly with a wave.

"Hey, I'm Alexis." the girl greeted, shaking his hand with a happy smile. She was fair and beautiful, with expensive looking clothes on. Next to her the male grinned at Yugi, "And I'm Jaden, obviously." He seemed mischievous, with thick brown hair, happy twinkling eyes and a bad boy outfit on, denim and leather.

"Nice to meet you." Yugi nodded happily then looked around, "Are you…do you have…masters?"

Alexis nodded, "Of course. I didn't think there'd be other humans here."

"Us neither, but Yug', Ryou and I are all friends." Joey boasted between mouthfuls. Yugi smiled in acknowledgement and began to fill his plate as the others' already had.

"How old are you?" Jaden squinted at Yugi, making the teen blush.

"Seventeen,"

Jaden's eyes brows met his hair line, "Wow! I mean…I thought maybe…thirteen…" Jaden coughed.

Yugi rolled his eyes and poked at his food, "I know." The older males stood near the table to keep a protective watch over their humans, speaking quietly to each other.

"Is he any better?" Kaiba inquired as they stood.

Yami shrugged, "He's fine. Still has that scent but he's not sick today."

"Maybe he's got his periods." Bakura cackled.

"Haha, shut up." Yami growled then looked around impatiently, "When will this damn meeting start?"

"There're new faces tonight. And two humans," Kaiba noted.

"Humans?" Yami tilted his head.

"At the table, they came with somebody or the other." Yami looked at the food table and indeed saw two other humans. He looked at Yugi and saw him smiling and chatting.

"Ryou, right?" Alexis asked the person next to her.

"Y-yes." Ryou blushed, rubbing his hands on his purple laced dress.

"You have a gorgeous dress, your vampire must be rich too." she winked.

"A-a bit," Ryou nodded, ignoring Joey's grin.

Alexis then leaned over slightly, making Ryou flinch away, "Though from one girl to another…shave your upper lip." she whispered making Ryou squeak and Joey burst into laughter.

She scowled as Joey chortled, food flying back onto his plate, "What's so funny? Many ladies have that problem." Alexis defended, patting Ryou's shoulder who shrunk away, "You just have a little hair growing." Yugi giggled while Joey continued to laugh, the surrounding vampires staring at him.

"What's so funny?" Jaden asked curiously.

"C-can I, Ryou?" Joey asked between breathes.

"N-no!" Ryou blushed madly as he glared at Joey.

"Aw man, come on!"

"Joey!"

"Ryou!" Joey whined playfully then yelped as Bakura pulled a lock of his hair.

"Leave Ryou alone!" the pale vampire hissed then growled as Kaiba pulled him away.

"Leave Joey!"

"Then he must stop teasing Ryou! Flower has enough on his plate already!"

"Fine!" Kaiba snarled then glared at the blond, "Joey, please. I'm tired of begging you about this!"

Joey however continued to snigger with a superior expression, "Alright! Calm ya tits, but Bakura did the damage this time."

"Huh?" both vampires synced.

Alexis looked around in confusion as Joey grinned, " '_His_' plate?" she asked. Ryou whined in anger as he let out a small growl and bit his lip, "Kura!"

Bakura gaped and looked between everyone, landing on Joey, "I-I- didn't-I- Argh! Kaiba! This is your mutt's fault!" Joey burst into laughter again while Ryou sunk in his seat, red and huffing in embarrassment.

"You're a guy?" Alexis asked Ryou who quickly looked away. Yugi couldn't help smiling as he tried to scold his friend, "Joey, that wasn't nice."

"Hey, Bakura said it, not me. Sorry, Ryou." Joey chuckled.

"Leave me the bloody hell alone." Ryou grumbled, pouting cutely.

Jaden then grinned with an approving nod, "Wow."

Alexis blushed herself, "Oh…um…well, you make a real pretty girl, Ryou, I guess that's why your mate dressed you like that." she comforted, seeing the reluctance on his face, knowing he wasn't willingly wearing it.

"His vampire is nuts," Joey sniggered softly to Alexis.

"I heard that." Kaiba muttered, glancing warningly at him.

"Okay…a little nuts." They all giggled and continued eating, chatting lightly, Ryou slowly jumping back in after Joey apologized a few more times. After abut ten minutes the hall was jam packed with bodies and Pegasus spoke again from his platform.

"Attention!" Everyone stopped their conversations and gave their attention to the grey haired man, "Good evening. To those who weren't here last night I assume you know our problem?" There was a murmur of agreement so he spoke again, "Now, the Brethren asks, will you fight with us against these beasts?" There was a moment of silent before someone yelled, "Hell yeah!" There was a round of chuckles and the rest of the crowd gave in their verbal agreements.

Pegasus' face lit up into a jovial smile, "Thank you, my good people! Together we will win this war!"

'_War_?' Yugi thought. He looked at Yami who was smiling and nodding every now and then. "I don't like this…" Yugi mumbled as he poked at his food.

"Me neither, Pal." Joey sighed as he looked caringly at his own love, wishing he wouldn't fight either.

"They're vampires, how much danger can they get into?" Jaden asked with confidence.

"Kaiba was almost killed recently by a lycan, and he's no amateur fighter." Joey replied seriously.

"Joey's right, and we've experienced first hand what werewolves can do." Yugi shivered.

Then Pegasus' voice broke through the hullabaloo, "Two clans have been found. We will be separated into two groups, each having a clan to attack." Pegasus continued, and began explaining the war plans.

Yugi didn't want to hear it, it made him worried and stressed. While Pegasus spoke he focused on eating and thinking of the future, something he was very curious of, and one thing he prayed for was that Yami would be there with him. Yugi did his best to drown out Pegasus' voice but still some slipped through.

"Those of higher fighting skill will target the lycans, not alone of course, but as a group."

Yami was a skilled fighter himself, so was Kaiba and Bakura, but fighting a lycan would lower their chances of survival and going home with their mates. Yami knew he should fight; it was for his people and for the humans.

"Training will be available every night until the day of the battle and we suggest everyone comes to practice, to either learn or teach others…"

Yugi began counting the food on his plate, starting with the pile of peas.

"So, have a break, in an hour we'll gather again and be put into levels and divided into groups." Pegasus said then added, "Oh and those with humans please meet me now in the garden two doors down."

"What?" Yami asked as Pegasus conveniently disappeared. Kaiba frowned, "Us?"

"Are we in trouble?" Ryou asked as Bakura pulled him up, "No Flower, I'll make sure we aren't."

Yugi heard the word 'Trouble' and looked up, seeing everyone get up from the table. Yami approached him and offered his hand, "Come on, Yugi." Yami mumbled.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked as he stood, taking Yami's cold hand.

"Pegasus wants to see those with human."

Yugi frowned, "Why? Are we I trouble?"

"I don't think so." Yami muttered, chewing his lip and leading Yugi out the hall after his friends. They made their way to the garden which Yugi thought was beautiful. The garden was large, a huge fountain in the middle, the grass green and many flowers and trees all around. Yami with Yugi, went to stand next to Bakura and Kaiba who stood like statues, their humans in their arms.

Yugi saw two other unknown male vampires with Alexis and Jaden in their arms. Pegasus walked in, sporting a smile, oblivious to the obvious tension.

"My friends, I have a special talk to have with you five and your precious boys, and lady." Pegasus smiled.

Bakura growled, not liking the smile the patronizing vampire was famous for, "What is this about Pegasus?" He held tightly to Ryou who began to struggle to breath.

"Calm yourself, it is about their safety." he replied, all vampires visibly relaxing, Ryou sucking in a deep breath. "I'm sure you've all wondered what will happen to your humans during the fight, if you've agreed to fight."

"We have, but as long as they will be safe while we are away." Kaiba answered coldly, the others nodding.

"We have arranged an underground enclosure some distance from the battle areas where your humans will be safe. And a couple guards will be appointed to be there just in case."

"Are you sure it will be safe?" asked the vampire holding Jaden.

Pegasus waved a careless hand, "Yes, of course, Yusei." He then clapped his hands together, "However, we request that you do something…I know already most of you won't like it but it will heighten protection-"

"Just spit it out!" Bakura hissed.

"I'm trying to lay it down gently, you fool, you will pull the most fuss." Pegasus shot back, "…It's about giving them immortality."

"What!" both Yami and Bakura synced as everyone's jaws slackened.

"If they become like us they won't be so targeted! Think my friends; if you really care for your humans you will give them this gift."

The vampires growled at Pegasus' manipulative words, glancing down at their humans who looked up nervously. "Is it necessary?" Kaiba growled.

"Kaiba-boy think, they will be less vulnerable this way, they will be stronger and able to defend themselves long enough if they are targeted."

"I like Alexis human," Alexis' vampire stated.

"I'm sure you also like her alive," Pegasus smiled slyly causing another round of growls, "Please consider this, it will be for the best! Unless you weren't planning on keeping them very long."

"Don't be absurd," Yami hissed in offense, "But this is a big choice for them, this is their life, their humanity-"

"Which is why I'm giving you all of tomorrow to decide and give me your answers. Monday night we will throw a beautiful party for them in celebration to those who chose to turn and will be turned that night. Think about it." Pegasus ended in a serious tone, then turned and left them on their own.

"This is bullshit." Bakura growled, folding his arms in a huff.

"I'm sensing we aren't given much choice," Kaiba sighed, putting a hand on Joey's head.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "No, they've already planned it." Everyone looked worried for a second before Joey cried out.

"So we gonna be bloodsuckers? Awesome! I mean-" Joey coughed and looked away, blushing slightly, "I mean…haha…"

Kaiba chuckled as he raised a brow, "Are you serious, Puppy?"

Joey grinned like a school girl in love and shrugged, "Super strength would be nice."

"And the blood sucking?" Kaiba smirked, making Joey and the other humans cringe.

"Er…yeah, er…ugh." Joey shivered making everyone except Bakura laugh, "Hey, what about that tonic you usually give us?"

"I can't believe this…" Bakura muttered as he towed Ryou away.

"The tonic has already worn off, we… er, forgot to give it to you before we left." Yami said, then turned to his cousin, "Kaiba?"

"What do you think about this?" Kaiba asked.

Yami sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I…I don't know."

Yugi didn't know what to think; was this for real? Joey seemed happy; Alexis and Jaden didn't look too worried either. '_Maybe it won't be so bad…I can be with Yami for ever…_'

"Hey, let's go find some food!" Joey said, pulling Kaiba away who frowned at him, "You just ate!"

The other two couples left, talking quietly to their humans. Yami hadn't moved an inch and Yugi was beginning to get worried. "Yami? You okay?"

Yami didn't answer as he stared at the fountain, what was he to do?

"W-will you turn me?" Yugi asked, seeing the thoughtful debating going on in Yami's eyes.

Yami sighed and looked down at Yugi, "Little One, I don't know what to do." he admitted. Yugi smiled anyway and took Yami's hand.

"Let's go talk about it then," the smaller male suggested. Yami nodded and they walked quietly back to their room, both wondering what to say. In the room Yugi hopped onto the bed and moved over for Yami to join him. "Do you think it would be a good choice?"

Yami licked his lip, looking at the material beneath his fingers. "Pegasus...he…it would be better for you. You'll be stronger and faster if you were attacked. It…" he trailed off, not sure what he wanted for Yugi.

Yugi rolled his eyes in thought, "That's true…I'll be less vulnerable. You can worry less about me if I was a vampire." he pointed out making Yami look up.

"I'd worry about you anyway, Yugi."

Yugi blushed and shrugged, "Maybe we should. Just do it." he smiled, linking there hands, "You kinda asked before and now this happens, maybe it was meant to be."

"But…it's your life Yugi, your heartbeat…"

"I want to be with you for as long as possible, we'd have to do it eventually, so it might as well be now."

"No," Yami muttered, "We wouldn't 'have' to do anything; don't feel it is inevitable, there millions of choices to choose. Just because I enjoy this life doesn't mean you will."

"I will if you are with me." Yugi assured, running a hand over Yami's cold chest, "I kn-know my blood and softness with be gone…but-"

"Yugi, I'll love you how ever you are, even with no human blood."

"Thanks Yami…I'm ready. I'm nervous though," he giggled, "But I want this." And he did, he'd be young and strong forever, hopefully with Yami.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked as he studied Yugi's cute face.

"Yes, Yami. I bet Joey will choose it, so I'll have someone to experience it with, Pegasus was right, it's the better choice."

Yami raised a brow, watching Yugi's expression, "Yugi, this is something you can't reverse. Are you completely sure?"

"Yes, Yami! I am! I swear, I want you and this is the way. Plus… I don't want to be weak and human forever…so yes."

Yami sighed but nodded, a smile creeping onto his face; he'd have his Yugi forever.

"I'm still nervous though." Yugi warned as Yami kissed his hands.

"I'm here to help, Yugi. With anything." Yami promised, hoping Yugi would come to him with any problem.

Yugi nodded and took a deep breath, trying to wrap his head around the new development. He then smiled shyly, looking up at Yami from under his bangs, "Will it hurt?"

"A bit," Yami nodded reluctantly, "Only for an hour or so while the change happens, but you will most likely be unconscious anyway."

Yugi bit his lip, "Is it bearable?"

"Of course, and I'll be there to help you."

"Wh-when I wake up, will I feel a difference?"

"Definitely," Yami smiled, remembering when it happened to him, "You'll see, hear and smell a lot more than usual. Though you'll also be very thirsty and jumpy; alert."

"Th-thirsty? What if I don't like the blood?" Yugi wondered, his thoughts rushing to where they'd get the blood.

"Then you'd be the first, Little One." Yami chuckled.

"My heart will stop?"

"Weirdly, yes."

"…Will I still be Yugi?"

Yami cocked his head, "Of course," he chuckled, caressing Yugi's cheek. Yugi smiled softly and hummed at the touch, feeling a trail of coolness spread over his cheek. Soon he would also be cold like Yami. Feeling an urge, Yami pulled Yugi's face to his, and kissed him passionately. Yugi jumped in surprise and squeaked into it, grabbing onto Yami for support.

Growling in sudden want, Yami pushed Yugi back onto the bed, his hands exploring Yugi's warm flesh under his shirt. Yugi kissed back as fast as he could, shivering as those cold hands went underneath his shirt, pinching his small nipples. Yami forced his tongue down Yugi's throat rather lustfully, teasing his sensitive buds, making them hard. Yugi wondered idly if he'd still be so sensitive after the transformation.

"Let's do it," Yami growled, already pulling off his shirt, his need suddenly spiking from the short time of touching his human mate.

"N-now?" Yugi asked before Yami captured his lips again, pressing their bodies together.

"Mmh hmm," Yami moaned, fiddling with the zip on Yugi's leather pants.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Both males jumped, their heads turning as a voice echoed. "Hey! Get your asses to the hall! Our hour is over!" Bakura yelled through the door.

"Shit!" Yami cursed, pulling away from the pink boy underneath him, "I forgot,"

Yugi giggled and ran his small dainty hands up and down Yami's firm torso, "We can always continue later," he winked, inwardly hoping he didn't look silly.

Yami blinked before grinning devilishly, "I'll hold you to that," he smirked but groaned as he got off Yugi and slid off the bed, pulling his shirt back on.

"Must I come too?" Yugi asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I can't leave you alone in a house full of vampires." Yami said as he took Yugi's hand and lead him out back down to the hall.

The hall was already full and had started. Yugi skipped off to the sight of Joey's blond hair which predictably was at the food table.

"Hey guys," Yugi greeted as he sat, this time between Joey and Ryou, the other humans opposite them.

"Hey Pal, what kept y'all?" Joey asked, chewing his meat.

"Er…we were discussing the choice." Yugi coughed.

"Oh yeah! Me and Kaiba…we're gonna do it," Joey grinned, "So is Ryou, though Bakura isn't happy about losing his dinner every night. What about ya'll?"

"I'm also in," Yugi smiled, "It would be nice to be strong for a change."

"Great! And we can be friends forever!" Joey laughed, slapping Yugi's shoulder.

"Yeah! That will be fun," Yugi agreed, "Isn't it Ryou?"

Ryou looked up slowly, seeing everyone looking at him and gave a small smile, nodding.

"Ryou?"

"He's okay, jus' nervous about the pain of changing," Joey explained.

"Me too," Alexis spoke up, "It sounds scary."

"You guys too?" Yugi asked.

Jaden nodded, "Yep, we're all in."

"Why does it have to be so soon though?" Alexis complained.

"I guess it gives us time to handle our new bodies so we know how to use it if we get attacked." Yugi shrugged.

"Good point," Joey nodded then added, "Hey Yug', Yami, Kaiba and Bakura are all high-levelled fighters." Joey pointed out, everyone looking to see said men standing in a small group away from the rest, standing with other big, tough looking vampires. Yugi giggled internally, Yami and Bakura were the smallest in the group but he knew they were much stronger than the eye could see.

During the rest of the night the vampires were split into two, put into ranks and were told how the battle would go on. The two clans of werewolves each had a lycan for a leader so the highest ranked vampires in each group would fight them.

Yami, Kaiba and Bakura were all in group two, the highest members along with a vampire called Ushio which Yugi remembered his name from yesterday. Yugi nor his friends were happy that their lovers were to be in the most danger but it was four against one and they were the best fighters. Training would begin Tuesday night as Monday would be the human's initiation. Joey was more excited than any of them, Ryou the least excited.

After a long gather into the early hours of the morning everyone dispersed and Kaiba went to Pegasus to tell him everyone agreed to his suggestion. A grand feast and party was said to be in preparation for them, making Joey and the others a little more eager.

"Anything special you want on the menu, Pup?" Kaiba asked, playing with a strand of Joey's blond hair.

"Er…Hey! Shrimp! I've always wanted t' try shrimp!" Joey grinned, bouncing slightly on the spot.

"I'll make sure they serve it," Kaiba chuckled, patting his head.

"Anything special you want, Yugi?" Yami asked, trying to make the night to go as smoothly as possible for his teen.

"Not really, anything is fine." Yugi shrugged, knowing his stomach would be full of butterflies that night.

"I don't think Ryou will even eat." Yami chuckled sadly, watching Bakura cuddle his small look alike.

"He's really nervous," Yugi nodded.

"I would be too if it was Bakura changing me." Yami muttered making the others burst into chuckles.

"I heard that," Bakura shot back, kissing Ryou's cheeks, but getting no response.

"Yami…does it have to happen in front of everyone?" Yugi asked, trying not to sound whiny.

"I know it is embarrassing bit it's actually a great honour, Yugi. Vampires never do this for anyone but their own, so they're honouring you by doing this." Yami explained.

"Still…with everyone watching…"

"You'll survive." Yami chuckled.

"Bakura! No!" Ryou yelled, making everyone jump as he pulled out of Bakura's arms and stalked away, leaving a dumbfounded Bakura staring at his back.

"What was that about?" Yami asked as Bakura trudged over, watching Ryou leave the room.

"Nothing, he's just in a bad mood." Bakura grumbled.

"You really shouldn't let him wander alone." Yami advised, imagining all the trouble Ryou could get into. Bakura hummed in agreement and turned, following Ryou.

Once he was gone, Yugi turned. "Yami? Will we have to fight?" he asked but Yami quickly shook his head.

"No, definitely not."

"So we still go into hiding during the battle?"

"Yes, you'll still be a newborn with many flaws so just because you will be stronger doesn't mean you'll fair in a fight." Yami explained making Yugi make a noise in relief and Joey snigger.

"What's so funny?" Yugi pouted.

"Nuthin'. I just know I'd be able to join the fight." Joey shrugged smugly.

"And why's that?" Yami cocked his head sceptically.

"Cause I can already fight. If you guys weren't a hundred times stronger I bet I could beat ya in a fight."

"Oh really?" Yami smirked.

"Really!"

"If you're so sure, Pup, we'll test that theory after your transformation, then you'll be as strong as us." Kaiba suggested with a small taunting smile that Joey noticed. He shifted and looked away, a small smile on his face, "Not now…in a few months when I'm a master."

"A master of what?" Yugi looked up.

"I dunno, was just sayin'." Joey shrugged then looked at his lover, "Hey Kaiba, can I try somethin'?"

"Try what?"

Joey blinked then looked to the floor, rubbing his shoe on the black granite, "I'll tell ya later…"

"Please do," Yami muttered, "I don't want to hear what new positions you've thought of." he added with an exaggerated shiver, making both Joey and Kaiba scowl.

"It's not sex!" Joey cried angrily, "I just don't want Yug' t' hear."

Yugi scowled, he hated when Joey babied him. "What? Why not?"

"Cause it ain't for kids-"

"I'm not a kid!"

"You're still my lil pal!"

"I'm not a baby, Joey!"

"Okay! Okay!" Yami cut in, "Yugi, relax. It's probably just something to do with food."

"It's not," Joey sighed then held his hands up, "Okay, fine. I just wanted… t' get drunk…" he trailed off, making everyone stare.

"Get drunk?" Kaiba chuckled as he slipped an arm around Joey's waist.

"Yeah…since it's my last days as a human," the blond shrugged, turning as his childhood friend spoke.

"I'm not too young to hear that!" Yugi insisted.

"I didn't wancha t' hear in case ya wanna do the same."

Yugi raised an offended brow, "And if I do? Why wouldn't you want it?"

"Hey! Yami could do anything t' ya while your drunk and passed out!" Joey defended.

"Like Kaiba won't do that with you tonight," Yugi teased making Joey gape and crimson.

"That's-that's different! I can handle myself-"

"Want to get drunk?" Yami asked Yugi, sporting a naughty grin. Yugi quickly got the message and grinned back.

"Hey!"

"Maybe I should. Show Joey I'm not a kid," Yugi smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yug'!"

"In the privacy of our room?" Yami flirted seductively, Yugi easily and willingly replying: "On the bed in case we feel…sleepy…""

Drawing the line there, Joey put his hands up, "Ugh, stop! Stop! Do what ya want," he shuddered and turned, grabbing onto Kaiba's arm, "Can we go get drunk now?"

"Let's go then." Kaiba smirked, knowing he was getting some. He quickly led the blond out, disappearing from the room. As they left Yugi giggled and Yami chuckled.

"Shall we go sleep?" Yugi asked.

"Sleep? I was half serious about the drinking…if you want." Yami hinted, looking away indifferently but Yugi couldn't miss the smile that was fighting its way onto the vampire's face.

"You just want to get into my pants." Yugi joked, pushing Yami away playfully.

"And I do, sober or drunk," Yami grinned, "So! You want to?"

Yugi bit his lip. He'd never been drunk before, he was taught it was bad and that only grown men did it. But… '_There are no parents here, plus soon I won't even be human…and Yami will be protecting me…_' he thought.

"Okay," he smiled, bouncing slightly.

"Come on," Yami smiled, taking Yugi's hand and towing him away into the privacy of their room, Yugi experiencing for the first time what it was like to be drunk. And frisky.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I don't know if I ship Jaden and Yusei…but it sounds nice. Also, Nekoyasha, 'calm your tits!' lol, I managed to fit it in!

Please point out all my stupid errors.

Love please?


	20. Little Surprise

Jaden and the other spin off characters will not play a big part. They'll get whacked sooner or later…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot! **

**Chapter 20: Little Surprise**

All of Sunday was spent preparing the humans for their upcoming transformation. All questions were answered and advice given. As time ticked by the humans became more enthusiastic, but also more nervous, especially Ryou who had vomited twice during a discussion on the transformation process. Fine clothes were brought for them and their corresponding vampires to dress up for the occasion. Everything that was being planned was quite beautiful, but one thing was…not welcomed.

"On a bed?! That's even more embarrassing!" Yugi squealed in embarrassment, holding his pink cheeks as he stared ahead. They were in the huge ballroom; Yami was showing Yugi and Joey what it looked like after the decoration. They loved everything, except the huge silky bed in the middle of the room.

"So, let me get this straight," Joey droned as he glowered at the bed with intolerance, "We're gonna be bitten and changed on a bed, like girly wimps, in front of everyone?"

"It's an honourable exclusive initiation." Yami sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"It sounds like a damn satanic ritual which involves sex, orgies, cannibalism and a masturbating audience!" Joey yelled out making Yami start.

"Ssh!" Yami cried, waving his hands and looking around for anyone of importance, "This is only done for the elite so be more damned appreciative!"

"Cause only the elite do weird rituals!" Joey spat back, and flinched away as Yami poked a finger at him.

"Keep your voice down! You'll offend the Lords." Yami growled as his crimson eyes swept the room.

Joey however just shrugged and shook his head, "I ain't doin' this."

Yami groaned as he swirled around and held back a whine; the blond was just as stubborn as his damn cousin! "Joey, please don't be difficult, many vampires wish they could have been changed this way."

Joey scoffed and threw his hands up in front of himself, "Hey! I might like guys now but I ain't no wimpy fruitcake! What's wrong with bitin' us on a chair or even standin'!"

"This is a privilege!"

"They can shove this privilege." Joey retorted callously.

"Joey!" Yami cried in shock, but after a moment he sighed, "So you'd prefer to be changed without luxury on a cold floor?" he raised a sarcastic brow.

"Over this? Hell yeah."

Yami sighed in frustration and turned to Yugi who was staring at the large silk covered bed like it was a death trap.

"Yugi-"

"I can't. Bite me on the floor," Yugi blurted out, hugging his middle as he twisted slightly from side to side.

Yami whined this time, "Yugi! Please, they won't be happy if you reject this!"

"We didn't ask for this!" Joey stressed.

"Exactly!" Yami hissed back.

"What's all the damn whispering about?" Bakura growled as he walked in, Ryou on his arm in a long beautiful black dress, looking gothic and elegant.

"Ryou! Buddy, back us up. Ain't this bed idea jus' terrible! He won't listen!" Joey cried, pointing at Yami who glared at his finger.

"Er…the bed?" Ryou asked softly as glanced at said object.

"Yeah! That big embarrassing thing they wanna change us on!" Joey scoffed, folding his arms in a huff.

"Its necessary, Mutt, after being drained you will fall like a brick, and you want the granite floor underneath you? Idiot…" Bakura sneered.

"I've tried explaining," Yami sighed with a shrug, looked at Yugi who was silent.

"Ryou, ain't ya gonna say somethin'?" Joey asked loudly.

The white haired teen blushed and fumbled with some lace, "I… um…I l-like it."

"What?!" both Joey and Yugi synced.

"He. Likes. It. Open your ears." Bakura retorted.

"Ryou! It's embarrassing! It makes it seem…sexual!" Joey shuddered.

"It's supposed to be! You're joining your lovers in immortality!" Yami cried as Joey looked away angrily.

"Well, I like it," Ryou nodded, "It makes me feel…safe. We'll have a soft bed to lie in when it h-happens." he admitted, making his friends stare in shock.

Bakura smiled smugly, "See? Ryou's got brains."

Joey was the first to recover. "Those dresses have gone to your head!" he cried making Ryou gasp.

"What!"

"Ya heard me!"

"Back off! Or I'll show you your place whether Kaiba-" Bakura's threat was cut off by another deep voice, one Joey was happy to hear.

"Whether I what?" Kaiba growled as he walked in, glaring automatically at Bakura. "I told you Bakura, keep your slimy hands off-"

"He's at Ryou again!" Bakura hissed. Kaiba scowled and looked at the blond who was huffing.

"Joey? Honestly, I'm going to put you on a leash!" he threatened.

"For what? This doesn't involve you!" Joey exclaimed.

Kaiba snarled back and poked a finger in Bakura's direction, "It does! Because every time you insult Ryou, I have to save you from Bakura!"

"Shut up!" Yami yelled as he stepped back into the spotlight, "This is about them refusing the bed!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, Atem!" Bakura rasped, gaining a zap from Yami.

"Who doesn't like it?" Kaiba asked impatiently.

"Joey and Yugi."

"Why mention me first!" Joey cried.

"…I don't blame them," Kaiba shrugged making Joey and Yugi smile. Yami's eyes widened, "What?!"

Joey cheered and fist pumped, "Yes! Thank you!"

"It's too…emotional." the brunet cringed, folding his arms over his broad chest. He was never a man of emotions, so he wasn't too keen either on the ritual.

Joey grinned triumphantly and spoke but was cut off by his lover, "Thank you! So shall we-"

"Unfortunately," Kaiba sighed and sent a stern look to Joey, "We have to do it, its custom."

Yami smirked and folded his arms as Joey whined out, his shoulders slumping as he cried, "What? Aw, c'mon!"

"It will be extremely rude not to participate." Kaiba defended with a shrug and tone of finality.

"I told you!" Yami smirked then slipped his hands around Yugi and pulled him closer, "Please try accept this…"

Yugi cringed and looked away while Joey whined like a baby. "Kaiba, please!"

Kaiba held a hand up, "Joey, stop. You'll be awake for about two minutes then you'll pass out. You can handle two minutes." he huffed.

"I can't do this," the blond shrugged determinedly as he looked away. The others were surprised with his determination on the subject, especially Kaiba who thought he had Joey under his command.

Bakura smirked once he lowered his eyebrows, "In case you hadn't noticed, Kaiba can force you if he likes. I bet the audience will love your puny struggles." he cackled.

"No one asked you…" Joey muttered, folding his arms tighter on his chest. Yami sighed in frustration; this would be hard. He then looked down at his small mate, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Little One." Yami whispered to Yugi. Said boy didn't answer but looked at his feet. He knew he'd have no choice, Bakura was right; the other vampires would probably offer to hold them down.

They were all silent, Joey glaring at the bed, Bakura and Kaiba glaring at him, Yami staring at Yugi who was avoiding his gaze. Then Ryou piped up, "I have an idea,"

**-Monday night-**

"…Where'zat damn bottle?" Joey mumbled as he looked around the food table, drinking his fifth shot of whisky. It was the night of the transformation and they were having the celebration feast.

"Joey, slow down," Yugi warned from the blond's right as the teen found the wine bottle and refilled his glass.

"This was a great idea, R-Ryou." Joey blubbered to his left where Ryou sat sheepishly, trying unsuccessfully to stop Joey from drinking so much.

"You shouldn't get drunk, Joey." Ryou advised as he sipped his own glass of alcohol. Ryou's idea was to get a little tipsy so they didn't feel or care too much about the surroundings that night; and Joey took it to heart.

"Look at all these people!" Joey hissed, swinging the bottle around, Yugi and Ryou ducking towards their plates to dodge it.

"Your blood will taste weird for Kaiba!" Ryou stressed as Joey refilled.

"Blah, blah…" Joey muttered before stuffing a chicken wing in his mouth.

Yugi smiled at Joey's hyper preparation and downed his own glass, looking around nervously. The ball room was amazing. The floor was black granite and the walls were tall and shaded sky blue. There were beautiful, dark blue drapes hanging around the ceiling, a huge lit chandelier hung in the middle.

The huge windows were uncovered to let in the night sky. There was a main table were the humans sat eating their last meal. The room was full of vampires who had dressed fancy for the occasion, eager for it to begin.

The dreadful bed was sitting tauntingly in the room, full of soft, silky fabric. Joey and Yugi were still freaked out by it but Yugi didn't want to offend any important vampires and Joey simply drowned his fears with alcohol.

Yami stood all dressed up with the other men who had humans, watching his treasure with pride. In a few minutes Yugi would be joining him in immortality, for ever. The others were also eager, Bakura the least, and stood proudly that this occasion was just for them. Pegasus was skipping around, smiling with everyone and making sure everything was going smoothly. There was classical music playing which was slowly turning low and mysterious.

Yugi's shyness was slowly going away with each sip; he was not really caring about all the vampires watching them. On the other side of the room were four grand thrones which were vacant and yet Yugi had a feeling they wouldn't be for long.

"It's almost time, my little newborns!" Pegasus sung as he strolled by the table, then gaped as he noticed Joey, "My god Joseph, how much have you drank?"

"Not _neeearly_ enough…" Joey slurred then whined as Pegasus pulled away the wine bottle.

"Enough child," Pegasus scolded then turned with a smile, "Yugi-boy, are you ready?"

"I-I am." Yugi nodded, his heart beat picking up pace; was it time already?

"Good! Ryou?" Pegasus asked as he moved down the table.

"I am, sir." Ryou smiled softly.

"Excellent, Alexis? Jaden?"

"Born ready," Jaden grinned.

"Sure, Mr. Pegasus." Alexis nodded, downing another quick shot of whiskey with a deep grimace.

Pegasus smiled back, "Good, because it will start shortly as the other Lords are on their way." he said then skipped away to Yami and the other vampires.

Yugi sat, still staring at the bed, trying to calm himself. It was one thing to be turned into a vampire, but to have an audience? He willed the alcohol to work faster.

'_Be calm, be calm, Yugi…_'

Joey was swaying next to him, smiling goofily. "This –_hic_!- is a g-good party."

"You're completely drunk!" Ryou exclaimed in disgust as he slapped Joey's arm.

"Where'z zat…-hic!- bottle?" Joey murmured as he looked around with cloudy eyes.

"Yugi, you okay?" Ryou asked as he leaned over Joey's back, pushing him into the table.

Yugi nodded, "I'm fine Ryou, just nervous. You?"

"I'm nervous too, I hope it's over soon." Ryou hoped softly but heatedly, blush already on his face.

Yugi nodded in agreement and swallowed the lump in his throat, '_You can do this!_'

Yami was fiddling with his suit while watching Yugi who seemed to be mentally debating with himself. He didn't want Yugi to endure this; he wanted him to enjoy it, besides the pain. Kaiba was counting the seconds until it was over, not liking the bed story either. Bakura was watching Ryou in longing, not wanting to lose his sweet blood but some how caring enough for him to turn the teen and still keep him; something that surprised Yami and Kaiba, even Ryou himself.

"Want to go first?" Kaiba hinted as he leaned towards his short cousin.

"No, do you?" Yami asked incredulously.

"No, although I'd better go before Joey passes out from the drink."

Yami looked over and saw Joey was indeed clearly drunk, grinned at his napkin, "I'll put your name up." Yami suggested with a chuckle.

"No you won't." Kaiba hissed back, definitely not wanting to go first.

"Pussies," Bakura sniggered next to them. Suddenly the music was put off and a high pitched tinkling sound echoed through the room and everyone turned to see Pegasus tapping a teaspoon against a glass.

"Attention! The other Lords will be here soon, so gentlemen, collect your partners and line up along here." he instructed, gesturing next to the thrones.

Yami quickly walked up to the table and to Yugi who was blushing. He pulled Yugi's chair out and gracefully hooked his arm around Yugi's. Yugi was sure his face was flaming as he could feel it burning. His heart carried on racing as he walked with Yami across the room while trying to avoid all the faces watching them.

"Relax, Yugi." Yami whispered, hearing his heart beat which naturally made his mouth water. Yugi nodded but kept his gaze to the floor and stopped when Yami did. Yami took a deep steadying breath the glanced at Yugi; there was that scent again, and it smelt stronger with the alcohol.

The rest of the vampires came with their nervous humans, Kaiba taking a little longer as he had to steer Joey straight every few steps. When they were lined up, the hall was silent and the only sounds that were heard were the humans' heart beats and the breathing from around the room.

Sooner than Yugi hoped, foot steps were heard outside the door. Yami squeezed Yugi's hand for comfort as the huge doors creaked open. Three men appeared at the door, dressed in regal and fine clothing, velvet and jewels.

Everyone bowed slightly as they walked in, Yugi and the others following suit, except Joey who was forced down by Kaiba's hand.

They had pitch black hair except for one who had shocking light blue hair. They walked in with a grace about them, their fair skin shining in the light. As they approached the thrones, Pegasus spoke.

"Brothers, welcome, the event will now begin."

The three 'Lords' nodded and looked towards the lined up friends. "My friends," Pegasus spoke, "This is Lord Dartz," he gestured to the man with blue hair, "He will be blessing each human before the change. Next to him are Lords Romano and Ivaan."

The five humans and their vampires bowed again quickly, feeling increasingly intimidated by these vampires.

"Sit, brothers, I will join you shortly." Pegasus smiled as they sat.

'_Be calm,_' Yugi screamed at himself as he began to sweat, his eyes prodding the new vampires.

"Now, we are all here to witness this amazing event-" Pegasus spoke. Yugi smiled as he heard Joey mumble something about 'crazy event', "and these humans are privileged to have such a setting proved for this occasion." Pegasus noted making many vampires nod. "And so, one by one, each of you couples will come up, Lord Dartz will bless each human and then you will make your way to the bed. When you are ready, you will give them immortality, with us as witnesses and their new family.

"Once it is done, you will of course be allowed to the privacy of your rooms while the change happens. Let's begin." he smiled widely making Yugi flinch.

Realizing this was his last moments of being human, Yugi took a few deep breaths, savouring the air. He squeezed Yami's cold hand, feeling its cold texture. Feeling his heart beat in his chest Yugi treasured each thump, then looked up at Yami's face, and remembered why he was giving it up.

"We'll begin with ladies first," Pegasus announced making Alexis smile nervously, "Mr. Zane and your beautiful Alexis, step up."

Everyone else sighed in relief; glad it wasn't them. They all watched as Alexis and her vampire stepped up in front of the Lords, Pegasus now seated.

Dartz stood swiftly, making Alexis jump. He smiled down at her, his eyes a strange sight as his right eye was green and his left was gold.

He held out his hand to her, "Step forward, child."

Alexis bravely took two steps forward and let Dartz take her hand. Yugi watched as Dartz closed his eyes and began speaking, though he couldn't understand it as he seemed to be speaking another language. Yugi looked up at Yami in confusion but saw he too was confused. He looked around and saw many others were also frowning.

Alexis stared, dumbstruck as he chanted in the strange language. The other Lords also had their eyes closed. Joey was hiccupping softly, squinting embarrassingly at Dartz, Kaiba burning with humiliation as he tried to contain his drunk mate.

Dartz then licked his thumb and wiped it over her forehead and downwards over her lips. He then opened his eyes with a small smile, meeting her wide eyes.

"You are ready now, child." he said and handed her back to the vampire Zane who lead her to the bed.

Yugi swallowed and mentally wished her luck as she climbed on the bed. The other vampires in the room watched eagerly, Yugi idly wondered if they'd attack Alexis when she bleeds.

"Kiss –_hic_!- her!" Joey muttered, making their line hold back laughter while Kaiba itched to put a hand over his mouth.

Yugi blushed as she was laid on her back, trembling with Zane leaning over her. That was enough for the teen and he quickly closed his eyes. He flinched as he heard her gasp a minute later and let out a pained cry as she was impaled. He put his head against Yami's arm and tried to block out the sounds.

Yami looked down and his face softened for Yugi. He made circles around the back of Yugi's hand, trying to comfort him. After about three minutes the hall erupted in cheers and applause making Yugi look up. Zane was now standing with a limp Alexis in his arms, breathing hard as he smiled proudly.

'_It wasn't too long…_' Yugi thought to himself as he watched the man walk away and was lead out the room.

Yami himself was slightly nervous, not about the audience, but about Yugi; he seemed slightly unstable.

When the couple was gone, Pegasus spoke up; "Yusei? You and your Jaden next." he said, Yugi, Ryou and Joey sighing in relief.

The same process followed; Dartz blessed Jaden and spoke the strange language and sent them to the bed. Again Yugi closed his eyes, but this time hearing no sounds from Jaden. Murmurs were heard from the crowd but Yugi didn't try to peek.

It was even shorter this time and before he knew it the undead were cheering the addition to their people. Yugi peeked as Jaden was being carried away looking pale and limp. Pegasus was cheering and clapping as the crowd was, the other Lords just clapping maturely.

Panic rose again in Yugi's throat; three left, his friends and himself. Yami squeezed his hand again, feeling the tension and leaned down to gently kiss his forehead.

"Kaiba-boy, you and Joseph next," Pegasus announced, Yugi actually making a noise in the back of his throat in relief, then tried to conceal it with a cough.

"F-finally," Joey smiled, Kaiba pulling him up to Dartz. Joey stumbled forward slightly making the crowd chuckle at his state, Kaiba cringing in chagrin. This time Yugi couldn't shut his eyes, this was his buddy.

Dartz surprisingly chuckled too and carried out the process while Joey managed to be quiet, though humming in disgust when Dartz wiped his wet finger over him. Yugi couldn't help the giggle he let out; Joey definitely went all out.

After sitting back down, Dartz and everyone else watched as Kaiba lead Joey to the bed. Yami chuckled as he knew Kaiba would try make this as fast as possible. Making people giggle again, Joey flopped back on the bed, grinning goofily and pulled Kaiba on top of him into a heated kiss. Wolf whistles were heard and a few whoops, Yami and Bakura sniggering while Yugi and Ryou blushed furiously.

"He's so drunk, I wish he could see himself," Bakura whispered to Yami.

On the bed, Kaiba couldn't resist a few passionate kisses before he pulled away, Joey pouting cutely.

"Bite me, big boy." Joey winked, making everyone grin and Kaiba blush uncharacteristically. The brunet shook his head and with a smirk, did his job and bit into Joey.

Yugi flinched and was going to close his eyes but he saw no fear or pain on Joey's face, which was what he dreaded.

Joey's face contorted now and then lightly, his eye closing slowly and his grip loosening on Kaiba's neck. Yugi watched the whole thing, seeing a few vampires lick their lips, others biting their lips; Yugi wasn't sure if it was for Joey's blood or Kaiba's handsome form.

Yugi then looked over to Ryou who looked deep in thought. '_Who's next?_' he thought.

Kaiba's back arched each time he drank, Joey's arms now falling lifelessly to his sides, his skin pale from the lack of blood. Before Yugi could get worried though Kaiba pulled himself up, the room erupting again in cheers. Kaiba wiped his mouth, his breathing haggard and Yugi realized he was trying to control himself.

Yami and Bakura began clapping and whistling, whooping as Kaiba scooped up Joey and made his way out. Yugi giggled softly, clapping softly himself and realized his friend was now a vampire. Ryou was clapping and smiling too, but had a look of determination on his face.

"Saw his face?" Bakura sniggered as Kaiba left as quickly as was polite. Yugi inhaled again as the doors closed. The bed was now ruffled from its previous users.

"This is wonderful!" Pegasus exclaimed happily, "We have two additions left! And now to the next couple." he announced, both Bakura and Yami straightening up while Ryou and Yugi tried to disappear into the floor.

"Bakura, you and little Ryou are up next."

Yugi almost made a cross sign over his body but then froze; so he was last? Was that worse?

Bakura took Ryou's hand with surprising gentleness and lead him to Dartz who stood and smiled down at the white haired teen. Ryou meekly smiled back and let the strange vampire bless him.

Ryou was really nervous but all the preparation had really helped. He then followed Bakura to the bed and gasped lightly as he was lifted and pressed lightly to the sheets. Their relationship had started off rocky but Ryou found he was able to understand Bakura's crazy mind. Bakura, although still not respecting humans, found Ryou was different and that he wouldn't trade him for all the blood in the world.

Yugi hugged tighter to Yami and blushed at Bakura's romantic method. Yami watched in surprise; he couldn't honestly believe Bakura cared for a human.

On the bed Ryou was blushing red as he put his small hands on Bakura's shoulders. The elder man grinned and put his face to Ryou's neck, purring against the soft warm flesh. He was never one for romance, but something in Ryou brought it out in him. Without embarrassment, Bakura showered him with loving kisses and pets making the audience coo while Ryou tried not to make a peep.

As the pleasure built up in Ryou's body he tensed and Bakura easily sensed it, and at its height he sank his teeth into Ryou's young, sensitive skin.

Reluctantly Ryou felt the pain and couldn't stop the cry that escaped his mouth. Bakura heard it and put a hand on Ryou's forehead to calm the teen as he drained him.

Yugi watched and prayed that his friend wasn't hurting much as he recalled Ryou was never good with any kind of pain. Every few moments Ryou would whine softly and give little struggles as he pulled on Bakura's clothes. His eyes were shut the whole time but his mouth was open. Slowly his winces became gasps and he went limp on the bed.

For a second Yugi was afraid that the insane Bakura wouldn't stop, he seemed the type; but to his relief Bakura pulled himself away with a growl, obviously intoxicated by his blood. Everyone applauded again as if the scene was a birthday. Yugi gulped nervously and looked up at Yami; they were next. Yami glanced down at him and saw uncertainty written all over his face.

"Don't be scared, Little One…" Yami whispered as Bakura headed off with his soon to be vampire mate. Yugi nodded and his heart melted at the warm smile he received from Yami. He'd do this; for Yami. The doors closed again and Yugi saw every gaze turn to him and his partner.

"And last but not least, Yami and his Yugi," Pegasus said from his seat. Yami stood proudly, his chest out while Yugi smiled weakly. Yami then pulled Yugi along until they were in front of the elders; Dartz specifically.

Everyone was silent again for the last initiation. Dartz stood and smiled down in assurance at Yugi.

"Come here, child." Dartz encouraged.

Yugi swallowed his fear and felt Yami press his back gently to urge him on.

'_This is it, this is it…_'

Yugi stepped up shakily to Dartz who was offering his hand. Yugi looked back at Yami and wished it was Yami's hand he was taking. Yami nodded him on, smiling warmly and wishing he could physically comfort Yugi.

"I won't bite," Dartz assured, making some people chuckle. Yugi nodded and took a last step forward and put his shaking hand in the man's hand.

Dartz smiled back and took a breath before his speech. As the scent in the air hit his nostrils, Dartz's eyes shot open; that scent…he knew it…

Holding Yugi's hand tighter, Dartz sniffed the air again then stared at Yugi who began to shift uncomfortably. Dartz the glanced at Yami who was staring with a frown as he slowly realized Dartz smelt the strange scent too.

Dartz then brought Yugi's hand to his nose and breathed deeply, taking in the sweet scent along with the addition. Yugi held his breath as he froze; what was he doing?!

"Is he that luscious, brother?" Pegasus joked as everyone watched in confusion, even the other Lords.

"This is…" Dartz mumbled before taking another whiff, then with a smile he lowered Yugi's hand.

"Brother?" Pegasus called as he got up.

"Yami…" said vampire spoke as he looked up at Yami who was slightly nervous.

"Is-is there something wrong, my lord?" he asked nervously; he honestly hoped Dartz did not fancy Yugi in any way, he'd hate to fight a Lord for his mate.

"Have you mated with this boy?" Dartz asked making Yugi crimson and look at his toes. Yami stood puzzled for a moment, and frowned but nodded in confirmation, "…Yes, my lord."

The blue haired man nodded stiffly and let go of Yugi's hand who looked up in shock, "Indeed…This cannot be done."

Everyone was shocked into deathly silence by Dartz. Pegasus quickly spoke up though. "Cannot?" he exclaimed as he walked over in alert.

Yugi gaped in shock; had he done something wrong? What did it matter if he and Yami had slept together? Wasn't he worthy anymore? was something wrong with him?

"I don't understand." Yami said softly as his breathing rate increased; what the hell was happening?

"You don't know yet of his gift?" Dartz inquired making Yami, and even Pegasus, shake their heads.

"N-no…" Yami swallowed, completely confused, "Is he sick?" Yami asked stupidly, thinking of the scent.

"Sick? No my boy, but you've noticed his scent?" Dartz asked, making Yugi stiffen as Yami took hold of him and pulled him to his body.

"Yes but I don't know the cause." Yami almost growled out, hugging Yugi close to his body, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Brother? Why did you stop this?" Pegasus asked, Dartz who smiled knowingly down at Yugi.

"…Because this boy… is with child."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

You all saw that coming. I'm pro Mpreg. Like, a friggin leader of Mpreg.

Please don't _Twilight_ me. This is nothing like Twilight.

Any comments for meeee?


	21. Pregnant!

I will forever impregnate Yugi. That is my spoilers forever. Remember that and you'll figure out all my plots.

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 21: Pregnant!**

"With child?!" Pegasus cried out as he whipped around to stare bug-eyed at Yugi who was now a frozen ice block as he stared up at Yami who stared down at him. The room was as silent as the grave as they all watched the inner circle of people, Yugi being the centre of attention.

'_With ch-child? Pregnant?_' Yugi thought franticly as his heart began a chase in his chest, '_That's impossible! I'm a boy! The village always said it could never happen!_' He was extremely shocked, but he still had a bit of place to wonder if it was a joke. Yami, on the other hand, knew that if his heart was still pumping it would have been beating like a hummingbird's wings. Pregnant? His Yugi? He'd heard of male pregnancies in humans when with supernatural creatures but he'd never even dreamed it would happen to him. He never even bothered about children so he it hadn't even crossed his mind with Yugi.

While Yugi and Yami were stuck in their stupor the crowd erupted in a sudden zealously uproar, their surprised voices echoing loudly through the hall until Pegasus calmed them down with angry reproaches. Once everyone was again settled they turned their shocked expressions to Yugi, Yami and Dartz.

Dartz then raised his brow at Pegasus in what seemed to be amusement. "Did you not smell his scent, Lord Pegasus? This boy is with child. Unknowingly it seems." he added with a chuckle.

"Amazing…" Pegasus murmured to himself, nodding absentmindedly as he stared into Yugi's face making the teen uncomfortable.

Dartz then carried on, "Alas, we cannot let him transform while he is still carrying, it would cause complications and even death for the child and himself."

Yami rocked back on his heels as the shock slowly subsided into extreme curiosity. Pegasus quickly recovered from the shock too and gained a big smile, throwing his hands up as if in surprise, "My goodness! Yami-boy! Congratulations!" he cried and began patting Yami on the back as the crowd erupted again, this time in cheers and whoops. "Congratulations Yugi-boy!"

"Any words?" Dartz chuckled as he looked down into Yami's shocked expression.

"Er…" Yami chocked out as much as he could, barely feeling the pats on his back from Pegasus. Yugi would have his baby? That would bring them even closer! '_I can actually have a real family. A family with Yugi…a purpose to my existence…'_

"You must have strong blood, Yami, congratulations." Dartz smiled, patting his shoulder softly. As he blinked back into reality, Yami saw all the smiling, excited faces around them. It was real. He felt the need to pinch himself just to make sure, but resisted it. '_Yugi has my baby…_' he repeated to himself over and over.

He then looked down as he remembered who was in his arms. Yugi was stiff and staring at the floor, his expression unreadable.

"This is a miracle indeed! Please! Music!" Pegasus called happily as the party began again, snapping his fingers for the music and drinks to be passed around. Yugi could hear the progress around him but he felt stuck. He was pregnant? Like, _seriously_ pregnant? From Yami? A vampire? He wasn't sure if any of it was even real, or how he was supposed to be feeling. Was this dangerous? Was it…real?

"He looks frozen, perhaps he needs a drink." Dartz smirked as he gestured to the rigid human. Yami nodded slowly as a small smile crept onto his face. He looked down at Yugi and nudged him.

"…Aibou? Are you…are you okay?" he asked as his breathing began rising with the new development. Yugi heard Yami and swallowed hard. He tried to move but his body felt heavy, like he was a sack of sand. He managed to twist his head up at Yami and saw the smile on his face.

"Yugi, we're having a baby." Yami whispered over the music and cheers. The words and his excited tone sent shivers down both their spines making the news seem even more exciting as he said it. When Yugi didn't reply Yami held out a shaky hand and placed it gently over Yugi's stomach.

Yugi jumped slightly at the touch and managed to squeak in reply; not sure how he felt or how to react. To his shock Yami then laughed; a beautiful happy laugh which bellowed through the room over the music.

Yami then grabbed Yugi and squeezed him to his chest making the teen gasp and cling onto him, and swung him around cheerfully; '_I'm going to be a dad!_'

"Yugi? Aibou, say something!" Yami urged as he set Yugi down and cupped his chin so their gazes met.

Yugi looked up and amethyst met crimson and he saw evident happiness in Yami's eyes. '_He is happy?_' Yugi wondered mentally. He searched Yami's face briefly and his heart lifted as he saw his love was indeed happy. '_He wants this, it's good!' _The small teen finally relaxed his stiff body and a hesitant smile spread across his face.

"I'm pre…preg…-"

"Yes, Yugi," Yami nodded fiercely with a grin then pulled Yugi's face to his and smothered him in a kiss. More cheers were heard and excited conversations began in the hall, a few vampires taking turns to walk by a sniff Yugi. Yugi kissed back in time, the shock finally subsiding and the giddiness setting in the empty place in his stomach which wasn't already filled with butterflies. He still wasn't sure if he was supposed to believe it, but in this new world he'd discovered, it seemed everything was possible. '_I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant!_'

Yami spun Yugi around again before setting him down; his mind was buzzing!

"Let's-I-Do you-Er-" the crimson-eyed vampire stuttered cutely as he looked at Yugi with new eyes, "Er, d-do you need something? Food? Water?"

Yugi blushed and was a little taken a back by Yami's sudden concern. "I'm-I'm okay," he smiled in Yami's arms and now wanted nothing more than to be alone with him, "C-can we go…?"

"Go? Like to our room?" Yami asked, rubbing up and down Yugi's small arms soothingly. Yugi swallowed and nodded, smiling sweetly as he felt the butterflies flutter inside him.

"Come on then." Yami grinned. He nodded to Dartz who smiled knowingly and gestured towards the exit. Yami then grabbed hold of Yugi's hand and took off running with Yugi, hand in hand and out the room. They laughed lightly as they ran, holding tightly to their bonded hands; Yami running at a pace Yugi could keep up with. When they reached their room Yami fumbled with the door with shaky hands and managed to open it, letting Yugi run in before him. Once inside Yami noticed it was considerably quieter except for the beautiful thrumming of Yugi's still beating heart.

Yugi stood by the bed looking rather shy and nervous as he clasped his dainty hands together at his chest, his face alight with anticipation.

Yami looked at him lovingly as a few silent moments passed between them before he stepped up to Yugi. He eagerly cupped his cheek and smiled. Yugi smiled back and giggled as Yami took a few sniffs of his hair and face; he now knew why he had that strange scent.

Yami's eyes fluttered closed before they shot open again, his stomach tightening. "I can't believe it…" Yami whispered as he caressed Yugi's rosy cheeks. He then looked down and put a hand on Yugi's waist and brought his other hand down and placed it over Yugi's stomach. "My baby is in here…"

The words alone made Yugi's knees get weak and his heart thump erratically. The younger teen bit his lip as Yami smiled lovingly down at him; Yami's baby was inside him. Yugi had never understood why women went all crazy after finding out they were pregnant; now he knew.

Yami squeezed his waist, looking for a response, "Yugi? How do you feel about this?" he asked, now rubbing circles over Yugi's abdomen.

Yugi had to swallow before speaking to find his voice. "I…I'm h-happy," he squeaked making Yami's face light up again, "I'm happy, Yami."

"So am I, Little One. I…I can't believe I didn't expect it! Mood swings, change in scent…your eating habits haven't changed much yet but it fits!" Yami gushed like girl at prom, making Yugi blush.

"I never thought of you as the fatherly type," Yugi giggled as he watched Yami ogling at his stomach.

"Me neither," Yami admitted blankly, then went back to grinning, "But I love it! Wait 'till Kaiba and Bakura find out."

"Why?"

Yami smirked, pulling Yugi's small body closer to his so they touched, "They'll be so jealous…Bakura dresses Ryou up as a girl…still couldn't get him pregnant…"

Yugi smiled but frowned in confusion. He couldn't help smiling at how different Yami was; all gushy and lovey dovey about being a father. "Were you guys trying to get us pregnant?" he asked.

"No. Of course not, we never even considered it to really happen. It's hard enough to mate successfully with a female human. This is amazing…"

Yugi hummed softly as Yami caressed his chest and stomach, his ear beginning to burn from the blush. He felt so shy about it, and even more unsure if it was true. Was he supposed to be scared or happy? Was this rare? He'd never heard about it… "So…am I the first boy to get…p-pregnant?" He blushed at the word, "The village said it was impossible for men to get pregnant."

Yami shook his head with a thoughtful look, "Human males have been impregnated before. In fact many do, but only by other species."

Yugi raised a brow, "Other species…what do you mean?"

"I mean male humans cannot impregnate each other, the blood isn't strong enough. Other semi-human species however can impregnate human males, like us vampires, werewolves, male harpies and such; that is how hybrids are made. Its rarity differs with each combination."

Yugi blinked and gulped, his mind now buzzing with images, "Wow…I didn't know all of that…why…-? Why aren't Joey and Ryou pregnant?"

Yami smirked smugly as he answered, "I guess Kaiba and Bakura's seed isn't as strong as mine."

Yugi crimsoned and looked down, "You would say that…" he then hummed as Yami pulled him into a hug.

"Yugi…this is amazing…"

"I know…" Yugi nodded into his chest, "But…is it for real?"

Yami pulled away with what seemed to be a cross between a scowl and disbelief. He took Yugi's hands and let him over to the bed where they settled up against the headboard, Yugi laying against Yami. "It is real, Love. I know it must be strange for you but it is, everything is real in my world."

Yugi smiled and nodded, slipping his hand over his own small waist. "How come only Dartz knew?"

"He is over two thousand years old, he has seen everything." Yami explained.

"Wow…" Yugi murmured. His mind wandered a bit as he remember something important, "Yami? Joey and Ryou…Are they…vampires now?"

Yami nodded, "In about an hour they should be completely transformed…and this is going to be a problem…" he trailed off, scratching his ear.

Yugi looked up, "What will? My pregnancy?"

"No, no, just…you won't be able to see Joey or Ryou for a while." he sighed and petted Yugi's forehead.

"What? Why not?" Yugi frowned as he looked up in mild annoyance.

Yami shifted slightly and gave Yugi a small smile, "They'll be thirsty, Yugi. They are newborns now, they can hurt you." he explained, regretting how Yugi's face fell.

"Oh. I didn't…didn't think of that." Yugi mumbled.

"It will only be for a while, Little One, until they can control themselves." Yami comforted.

Yugi hummed in thought and decided Yami was right. "Can you tell them for me that we're…having a baby?"

"Of course, Yugi." Yami chuckled, "Although I think the shocked audience will beat us there."

Yugi sighed happily for a second before he frowned and looked up, "Is this pregnancy…safe?" he asked, "I mean…I'm a boy…how will I even give birth?"

"Well-"

"It won't eat its way out, will it?!" he squeaked in panic making Yami jump, "Or come out my-"

Yami cried out with a laugh, "Calm down, Yugi! You're panicking for nothing." Yugi opened his mouth to speak but shut it again, looking unsure so Yami spoke again. "From my knowledge from other people's experiences the baby will feed off you and become nourished from inside you like a normal baby would,"

Yugi nodded slowly, "And me changing…would kill the baby?"

"It's dangerous because the baby is already used to it's mixture of being a half human, half vampire and of you being human. If you were to change your body would change and everything the baby adapted to for survival will be interrupted, so it could kill the child and in return, you."

Yugi paled at the thought and looked down at his clothed stomach; he didn't want that to happen. He rubbed his stomach softly and imagined the baby inside him. "So…you won't bite me?" Yugi wondered.

"No. In fact, I can't feed from you at all now." Yami smiled but it only made Yugi worry more.

"What? But…we c-could use a knife like when you cut Joey-"

"It's not that," Yami cut in, "It's just that the baby needs your blood now, I can get it else where."

"Oh…are you sure?"

"Yes, my Aibou." Yami smiled then grinned goofily, "So, how does it feel to be pregnant?"

Yugi blushed and bit his lip in thought, "I…it's great, but also…unreal." he explained with some difficulty.

"Can you feel it inside you?" Yami asked with curious eyes.

"No," Yugi giggled.

Yami pouted but nodded, "I'm glad the Lords were fine with it. For a moment there when Dartz was smelling you I thought he would try take you as his own…" Yami chuckled nervously.

"I didn't even know what to think," Yugi admitted.

"I'm still shocked," Yami said before kissing Yugi's forehead.

Yugi nodded, "Me too, it was the last thing I expected."

Yami hummed before speaking softly, "This is great, Yugi, we're going to be a family."

Yugi held back a squeal; he liked the sound of that. He then blinked as a thought went through his head. "I…I wonder what grampa would feel about this…"

Yami glanced down at his human and tilted his head, "I'm sure if he was as kind and understanding as you have told me then I'm sure he would have been happy for you and excited to be a great grandfather."

Yugi blushed, "Thank you, Yami." he bit his lip again and this time frowned. "Yami…what will our baby be like? You said…half human…?"

"It differs slightly with each case depending on many factors. But he or she will be a Dhampir."

Yugi stared blankly at him, and then gave a half-shrug half-shake of his head, "…And that is…?"

"It is the technical term for a baby that has a vampire father and human mother. Basically, it will be a half breed and most probably a blood drinker. If it is fortunate…it will be a day walker."

Yugi fought not to gawk at Yami like he was an idiot, and took a moment to process the information before opening his mouth again, "And…aging?"

Yami hummed in thought, "It depends. Some age like normal humans until adolescences then stop aging. Others age in acceleration until adolescence."

Yugi tilted his head, "So could the pregnancy be accelerated too?"

"Sure, it might only last four to five months the most." Yami smiled.

"Wow…that's…I'll have so many stretch marks." Yugi cringed making Yami burst into light hearted laughter.

"And I'll love each and every one" Yami assured with a nuzzle to Yugi's cheek.

Yugi then hummed in excitement, "Hey! Lucky we have all those spare rooms upstairs, the baby will have plenty of space."

"'The baby'…that sounds so good." Yami murmured huskily, "I never imagined I'd ever have children…"

"Never?"

"Well, after I turned I thought it would never happen. I never had any real relationships after that either and living with Bakura and Kaiba made me lose any ideas for a family of my own. Although…you've been bringing out my soft side since we met, and a lot more."

Yugi blushed softly at those words. "So…you aren't angry at all?"

"Angry? Never, Yugi." Yami assured then tilted Yugi's chin up, "Are you?"

"Not at all," Yugi blurted out, "I'm excited! I just thought…maybe you'd be angry I got pregnant…"

Yami sighed and shook his head. He gave Yugi a squeeze in comfort, "Yugi, you made my undead life worth living. I have so much more meaning to life. And now, I have a mini you on the way, someone more to love and care for."

Yugi crimsoned heavily and his heart began racing; Yami was so charming. He loved Yami more than anything and now, he was having his baby, how could things get better?

"I love you Yugi, Aibou…" Yami whispered lovingly and cupped Yugi's cheek.

"I love you too, Yami," Yugi whispered back and reached up to peck Yami on the lips.

"Let's sleep, all three of us." Yami said making Yugi giggle and nod, jumping under the covers with his vampire, not a care in the world…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Points to Teennovelist for reminding me that there is a word 'Dhampir'. **

Please point out annoying errors.

**Thank you guys so much, love you all!**


	22. Reunion

Thanks to all the supporters to the Mpreg addition! Mpreg is life.

**I don't own YuGiOh.**

**Chapter 22: Reunion **

The next afternoon had arrived swiftly and Yami hadn't wasted time in bragging and boasting about his fortune of making Yugi pregnant. He hadn't expected it nor really wished for it, but now that it had happened he was zealous and completely ecstatic. He had cuddled and smothered Yugi until his eyes drooped for sleep, then held him for a few more hours as the younger male slept.

The next afternoon Yami had managed to get Kaiba and Bakura away from their newborn mates and into the study near their rooms where he flashed a toothy grin as he conveyed the news. The other two males had been in their rooms the whole time, helping their mates with the transformation then comforting them and teaching them the basics. So Yugi's pregnancy was a complete surprise to them when Yami cracked the news.

"You're shitting me!" Bakura cried as he stared at Yami's smug face. Yami could detect jealousy in his tone, though he didn't blame the white haired male; he would be too.

"Nope, it's for real." the shorter vampire grinned, happiness and smugness dancing in his eyes as if there was a festival. He watched in silent amusement as Bakura dropped back into an arm chair with a bored expression, while Kaiba lowered himself more maturely to his own seat.

"This explains his weird attitude," Kaiba nodded in thought, then smirked as he held out his hand, "Congratulations, Daddy."

Yami blushed and took his hand, shaking it shorty before sitting into his own chair in the small study room, "Thank you."

Bakura stared at Yami for a moment with a puzzled expression, then raised a white brow, "…So, you want the kid?"

Kaiba pursed his lips as he rolled his eyes at Bakura's remark, then looked to Yami. Said man didn't become offended and gave a confused shrug instead, "Yes, it is a part of Yugi and I, why wouldn't I?"

Bakura shrugged and knocked his head against the back of the chair, "Never thought of you as a father…"

Yami nodded slowly at the words, "Me neither, but…"

"Yugi has changed Yami a lot. You may not see it Bakura, but I live with him, so I can." Kaiba commented as if Yami wasn't present. Bakura shrugged again but gained a smirk, aiming it in Yami's direction, "Going soft? _Daddy-O_?"

"For Yugi, yes. For you and any other dick, no." Yami retorted with a playful scowl, but the words made him tremble somewhat; positively.

"How is he taking it?" Kaiba inquired about Yugi making Yami light up in an automatic smile.

"He is happy." Yami announced, then blushed ever so slightly and opened his mouth again, "I _was_ worried at first that he wasn't when he was frozen stiff, but he is excited now."

Bakura, seeing Yami's 'lovey dovey' expression, then made a noise of disgust, "Oh Ra…he's never going to get rid of that smile now."

"I bet Joey will love to hear the news, too bad he is a newborn or they could've had a baby shower." Kaiba chuckled with Yami, Bakura pulling a face with a grunt.

"_Baby shower_? What the fuck have you two become?!" he cried, looking between the two like they had grown extra heads.

"Maybe after the battle," Yami answered, ignoring Bakura's comment, "They should be well controlled by then to see Yugi. They are friends anyway, that should be enough to stop them from hurting him."

"We're friends, never stopped us from tearing each other up." Bakura scoffed callously.

"We're animals, have been for centuries, we're allowed to." Yami shrugged indifferently making Kaiba look up with a sarcastic brow.

"I thought people are supposed to mature with age." The brunet hinted.

"Mature men fight," Yami defended.

"Fight like pansies." Bakura scoffed, dodging a half hearted punch from Yami who sat near him.

"Hey, daddies don't fight," Kaiba scolded in amusement, watching Yami huff, "This one does."

"_Bakura!_" a high pitched and worried voice called, echoing through the hallway, loudly enough for the three to hear. Bakura sighed softly but got up from his comfy seat and looked towards the door way before muttering his goodbye. "That's my call, see you two later." he said and hurried out to tend to Ryou.

Yami shook his head in amusement and intrigue as the male vanished within seconds and turned his smirk to Kaiba, "…He doesn't see that he has changed one bit, does he?"

"I doubt it, he is more proud than me when admitting his feelings," Kaiba hummed in confirmation, then looked up as Yami rose from his seat.

"I'm going back to Yugi; tell Joey the news, alright?"

"Sure." Kaiba nodded as Yami smiled in thanks strode out of the room.

_**-A week later-**_

Since the first meeting with the Brethren it was roughly two weeks before the next full moon. The days were now very busy. Training was in full swing, those with high skills pitched in to teach others, Yami and Kaiba in particular.

Yugi would stay close to Yami at all times, even during training, which Yugi secretly loved to watch. Yami was so majestic, so attractive when he trained; it made him…hot. To Yugi's happiness and, unfortunately a bunch of females, Yami trained topless, showing off his amazing body.

Yugi would sit on the side lines and nibble on snacks while Yami was training and was often kept company by friendly female vampires (Males were banned by Yami from being near him) who gushed over his pregnancy and the fact that Yami was the father.

Yugi was extremely proud of his pregnancy. At first, of course, it was weird because he was a guy but he soon came to terms with it, especially in this strange world where everything was possible.

After a few days and hundreds of compliments and congratulations, Yugi had a permanent smile plastered onto his face

"You're _so_ lucky, Yugi, I wish I could have a baby," whined a young blonde vampire with big blue eyes which were tinted red. She was Yugi's current company, and was currently leaning over to him, too close for comfort, but Yugi could tell she wasn't being forward.

"Then why don't you?" Yugi asked and watched her sigh.

"I can't get pregnant." She mumbled as she looked into his eyes, her intenseness almost making him lean away, "I try and try…with everyone…but nothing!" she complained making Yugi blush.

"Well, m-maybe that's the problem." Yugi stuttered in embarrassment, "Maybe you should be in love first."

She blinked at him curiously before smiling widely, her fangs poking out with a nod. "I should try that. I better go now; your man is getting worried. Bye Yugi." she said and got up and left with a pinch to his cheek.

Yugi giggled as she left and looked over at Yami who was indeed stalking towards him, unsuccessfully hiding his worry.

"Hey Yami," Yugi smiled with a suppressed eye roll, trying to ignore the man's bare chest and worried expression.

"Hey. You okay?" Yami asked, glancing at the blonde who was skipping away into the crowd.

"You're not worried are you? She was only talking to me," Yugi chuckled in an attempt to cool Yami down, but sighed as he male stayed serious.

"She is a newborn, Yugi." Yami grunted making Yugi blink and swallow in an instant. He didn't know _that_.

"…Newborn?"

"About two months old. She's stable but still…mistakes happen." Yami explained with a pet to Yugi's soft cheek.

Yugi pushed away the worry and scowled lightly, "I think she was nice. She's sad though…" Yugi said lowly.

Yami sighed as he dropped his protective instinct and sat next to him, knowing Yugi's moods were all over the place. "Why is she sad?" he asked in an attempt to shed light on Yugi's feelings of the moment.

"She can't have children. She said she tries but…nothing." Yugi explained, a small hand twitching against his own stomach.

Yami hummed quietly as he looked off into the crowd, "If it hasn't happened yet then it won't."

"Huh? Why not?"

"She was either infertile as a human, or has lost the ability because of the change or simply has to wait a few years or so for her body to remember how to reproduce."

"Oh…well, I should tell her! Maybe she just needs to wait-"

"Sit down, Yugi." Yami sighed as he pulled Yugi back down onto the bench.

"What?" Yugi grumbled in slight annoyance, "No one will hurt me."

"I know-"

"Then?"

"She's training, Yugi." Yami said patiently and pointed to the trainees.

"Oh," Yugi blushed when he spotted her and looked to his thighs, "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Yami smiled, petting the back of Yugi's hand. Yugi sighed and felt guilty for being so jumpy and hard to get along with. He could feel it was the pregnancy, he did things he couldn't rationally explain! Damn pregnancy…making him act like a girl... "I'm sorry…I just…miss my friends."

Yami smiled sadly and nodded in understanding, "One week left and you'll see them, they're making good progress."

"I know…" Yugi nodded then felt his cheeks heat up, a heat wave flowing through his body. He groaned slightly at the rise in temperature as it made his head swirl, it always made him feel sick; darn pregnancy sickness.

"Um…Yami, help?"

"Help?" Yami blinked.

"I'm burning up again," Yugi moaned; he was really hating the hot flushes. Yami 'O'ed in recognition and scooted closer, putting a cold hand on Yugi's forehead and another on his right cheek, enticing a sigh of relief from the boy.

"You're so cute." Yami smiled after receiving a small coo, admiring Yugi's still innocent childlike features.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi mumbled with small eyes as he enjoyed the coolness. His eyes wandered back to the training area, "Shouldn't you be training?"

"My shift is over for tonight. Shall we go get you some food?"

Yugi nodded then hummed in thought, "I'm kind of thirsty too."

"Then let's go" Yami said and pulled Yugi up. He then led Yugi out of the noisy hall, through the hallways and to the kitchens. Once in the deserted room Yami spoke. "So, what are you thirsty for?"

"Er, water is good. Why?" Yugi asked, raising his brow; what else could there be for him to drink, he didn't drink wine.

"Not for blood?" Yami pursed his lips then laughed out as Yugi's face scrunched up.

"No!" Yugi cried then gave a shiver. "Why would I?" he asked in disgust.

Yami shrugged indifferently, "I'm just curious. Most cases of yours had the mothers drinking blood for the baby."

Of all things to point out Yugi pouted at the word 'mother', "_Mother_?"

Yami raised a brow and grinned, "Yes, you're the _mother_."

"Why me? I'm a guy too," Yugi pouted, a little too cutely for his own good.

"You are the one that got pregnant," Yami pointed out huskily, "And you are the submissive," he added with a lick to his lips.

"Great…" Yugi huffed but couldn't help smiling at Yami's naughty grin. He shook his head and shrugged away, purposely ignoring Yami's naughty hints, "Anyway, didn't those moms _wish_ for the blood?"

Yami hummed and tilted his head with a smile, "True, so tell me if you do."

Yugi nodded reluctantly, "Will do."

Yami grabbed a glass from the cupboard and put it under the tap, turned the handle and filled the glass with water. Yugi took a deep breath through the nose as he rocked back on his heels and blinked repeatedly at the divine aroma that suddenly wafted through his nostrils.

"Mmh… what _is_ that?"

"What is what?" Yami asked as he held the cup out to Yugi.

"That –_sniff_- smell? Smells like –_sniff_-…cake." Yugi smiled. Yami sniffed the air and his nose also caught the scent of cake; though not that it appealed to him.

"Do you wish for it?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up and bit his lip, "Whose is it?"

"Probably yours, Yugi. Dartz made sure food is always available for you, and you're the only human here." Yami chuckled and handed Yugi the glass. Yugi smiled wider and took the glass and drank a few needed gulps.

Yami kissed his rosy lips softly for a few sweet seconds after the teen had finished drinking, then pulled away and sniffed the air to find the source of the cake. He opened the cupboard next to the big stove and pulled out a cake holder. Yugi licked his lips in anticipation and moved closer as Yami put it on the counter top.

"I'll get a knife and plate." Yami said as he walked off. Yugi pulled the lid off and saw a delicious looking blueberry cake. He put his half empty glass down and took a deep sniff at the cake, his mouth watering at the smell. He was secretly surprised and happy that he was still craving human food; he didn't want to dink blood.

Yami came back with a small plate and a knife. "Shall I cut a piece for you?"

Yugi nodded eagerly and took the plate to hold it out. Yami cut a reasonable piece of moist cake, making sure it was a rather big piece so Yugi and the baby had enough, and slid it onto the plate.

"Thank you," Yugi hummed gratefully as he eyed his cake.

"Enjoy, Aibou."

Yugi sat at one of the counter chairs and happily ate his cake as Yami put the rest away and cleaned the knife. Yugi drank some water between bites then looked up at Yami who sat next to him.

"You want some?" Yugi offered sweetly.

Yami smiled and shook his head, "No, no, Yugi, you eat."

"You sure?"

"I don't eat food, Yugi."

"I know," Yugi rolled his eyes, "But…you could try…?"

"I'll pass." Yami chuckled. Yugi shrugged in defeat and carried on eating. His appetite was slowly reaching Joey's level, he was beginning to always feel hungry; maybe his pregnancy would be accelerated judging by his fast pregnancy symptoms.

Yami was all too happy to deal with Yugi's mood swings and other little problems. He was happy to play the loving husband and he couldn't wait for the baby, his baby, his blood with his sweetheart.

**-Another week Later-**

"Yami, please just stay!" Yugi shrieked hysterically. Yami winced at the high pitched sound as it stabbed into his sensitive eardrums, and cringed as he looked down at the pathetic state Yugi was in. He was currently having one of his worse days; very worse.

"Yugi, calm down-" Yami grunted as he tried to pry Yugi's death grip off his shirt, but he was continually interrupted and flocked by the frenetic teen.

"You'll die! Don't go-!"

"Yugi, you're hysterical! Calm down!"

"No, Yami! Please!" Yugi screeched, crying his eyes out as if someone had died. It was about four nights before the battle against the werewolves and Yugi felt a sudden bad feeling in his gut about it; or his hormones were going haywire again. He had already lost grampa, he couldn't lose Yami!

"Yugi, shhh-"

"Yami, there are plenty of vampires to fight-!"

"I'm needed, Yugi! The lycans-"

"Screw the lycans!"

"Yugi-!"

"You can't go! You've got me pregnant! What if you die!" Yugi cried out again, the tears flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall. He clutched desperately to the elder male as if he'd fall off a cliff if he'd let go.

"I won't die!" Yami shouted back, immediately regretting it as he saw Yugi flinch, their raised voices now echoing through the room. Yugi swallowed thickly and shook his head determinedly.

"Who will look after me if you die! I can't raise a baby on my own! I won't know what to do! I can't lose you!" he whined as his voice broke and began crying again. This time Yami had no reply. Yugi's mood swings were toying with him again; five minutes ago they were cuddling and laughing and now Yugi was all hysterical and crying on top of him, drowning him in tears.

"Y-you c-can't!" Yugi whimpered as he looked up at Yami, his large amethyst orbs red and irritated and full of pleading. Yami just kept quiet, Yugi seemed to be unable to understand him right now so he pulled Yugi to his chest and held him close.

Though Yugi did have a point; what if he _did_ die? Who would look after him? Kaiba and Joey would no doubt step in and help but his child would have no father and Yugi would be all alone. The thought was enough to make him shiver and squeeze the mumbling teen closer.

"You can't," Yugi breathed into his chest weakly, his fingers clammy and fisted into Yami's shirt.

But Yami had to fight, everything was planned; plus he was feeling confident about it, there was no way any lycan could stand against him, Bakura, Kaiba and another high skilled vampire. Remembering something he and Kaiba planned, Yami smiled and lifted Yugi's face.

"Are you calm now?"

"A l-little…b-but-"

"No. No, shh. Listen to me," Yami said so sternly that Yugi didn't answer, "I have a surprise for you, if you will stop this crying."

Yugi sniffled and looked into Yami's eyes for a minute before sighing and nodding. '_Maybe I am over reacting…_'

"Good boy. I was thinking, that you could see Joey tonight." he grinned as Yugi's face lit up.

"J-Joey? For real?"

"Yes," Yami nodded, glad his distraction worked. Yugi was impossible and stubborn when he got into a mood, so he had to pull out all the stops. He hadn't intended the reunion to be so soon but Yugi needed a major distraction right now.

"Can w-we see him n-now?" Yugi asked as he wiped away his tears, a small smile playing on his sullen features.

"If he and Kaiba are decent, sure." Yami chuckled as he pulled Yugi up and off the bed, setting him down on the floor. Yugi sniffled and wiped his tears away to clean the evidence of his embarrassing episode. Yami took Yugi's hand then and led him out.

Yugi followed happily; he'd see Joey! Finally! It was like two weeks since the last time he saw him! Yami had carried messages from Yugi to Joey and Ryou since personal contact was out. Kaiba would send the messages back from Joey; Bakura however had to be begged to pass on Ryou's.

They got to the room Kaiba and Joey shared and stopped outside their door, but Yugi stopped Yami before he could knock. "Wait…"

"What's wrong?"

"What if…I mean…do they-?"

"Kaiba and I already spoke about it. Joey was eager so they know you're coming."

Yugi pouted, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a surprise to make you happy. Your mood swings have been scary lately." Yami chuckled guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh…well, let's go!" Yugi smiled brightly. Yami turned gratefully and knocked on the door, holding Yugi's hand. Almost instantly it opened as if they were right on schedule. Kaiba appeared, looking rather calm and relaxed.

"Hey, cuz. We welcome? Or are you and Joey busy…-?"

"We're not having sex, Yami." Kaiba growled but stepped aside to let them in. Yugi stepped in first as he was eager to see his friend; Yami followed closely behind. As they walked in Kaiba shut the door and flicked on a light so Yugi could see better.

As the light filled the darkened room Yugi caught sight of the blond who stood up from the loveseat in the middle of the room.

"Yug'?" came his uncertain voice that Yugi was so used to.

"J-Joey?" Yugi breathed as he took in Joey's new form. His friend was quite the same as when he was human, expect for a few minor differences. His blond hair was as shaggy and blond as always, his eyes were still the same rich honey tone. As Yugi looked harder, he inhaled as he spotted Joey's two small white fangs which were protruding in his grin. His complexion was a bit paler, his facial features a bit sharper too.

After taking in Joey's vampire form, Yugi grinned back; Joey was still Joey, and he was eager to hug his best friend.

"Whoa, Love, just a minute." Yami warned as he pulled Yugi back who had started for Joey. Joey's smile faltered a bit and he rubbed his hands together as Kaiba walked up to him.

"Let Joey smell you first so he doesn't get overwhelmed." Yami suggested, making Yugi 'O' and nod.

"I won't bite," Joey grinned, flashing his new fangs only to receive a whack on the head from Kaiba, "Ow! What? Always wanted t' say dat…" he defended then exhaled, his face turning serious, "I'm ready."

Joey stepped forward, Kaiba shadowing his movements. A few steps away Joey stopped and took a guarded sniff in Yugi's direction. Automatically his nose crinkled and he rocked back on his heels. Yugi stood as still as possible; would Joey want to kill him now?

"Joey?" Kaiba asked after a moment. Joey then breathed again and nodded reassuringly.

"I'm good." Joey smiled and stepped forward again, Yami subconsciously tensing. "Ya smell good, Yug'," Joey grinned and opened his arms for Yugi.

The youngest teen in the room giggled in relief that Joey was still the same and he wasn't afraid of him. Yugi made to hug his blond friend but Yami's grip on his hand wouldn't loosen.

"Uh, Yami? Can you let go?" he asked as he glanced at their joined hands.

Yami looked at Yugi in concern then to Joey. Yami trusted Joey, but letting his pregnant fragile human mate walk into the dangerous arms of a newborn vampire played on his natural instincts. Yami managed to let go after a small internal battle and tensed even more as Yugi threw himself into Joey's chest who squeezed him close, both humming happily into each others' hair.

"I missed you guys so much!" Yugi cried, smiling into Joey's now cold neck.

"We missed ya too, Buddy," Joey grinned, putting Yugi down then breathed in and made a face.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked as Kaiba and Yami stiffened considerably.

"Nuthin', it's jus' a little weird. I mean ya smell like food, but my heart and brain knows ya Yugi." Joey frowned as he tried to explain.

"Can you manage control, Pup?" Kaiba asked as he stared at Yami who was stressing to himself.

Joey however, rolled his eyes, "Of course! I ain't gonna hurt him and-AAH!" Joey suddenly cried out making everyone jump. "The baby! Your baby! You're pregnant!" Joey cried in excitement as he pointed to Yugi's stomach, "Can I be the godfather? Oh, please?!"

Everyone relaxed with sighs and Yugi giggled with a blush, "Of course, Joey." Yugi smiled then took Joey's hand, "Want to feel? There's already a tiny bump."

"Already?" Joey exclaimed as Yugi put his cold hand to his little stomach and he felt the tiny lump, "Wow! That's so cool!" the blond exclaimed again as he felt around Yugi's stomach.

Yugi frowned in amusement, and looked up expectantly at the blond. When Joey saw his scrutiny he leaned away, "…What?"

Yugi shrugged with a curious expression, "I just…thought you'd be angry at me for getting pregnant. Or at least Yami…"

Joey blinked then chuckled with a nod of confirmation, "I was, but I had plenty time t' cool down,"

Yami smiled and laughed lightly, Yugi looking back at him curiously, "He was angry alright," Yami agreed, "I never knew so many common objects could be used as a weapon, especially not bed knobs."

Yugi burst into embarrassed laughter and turned back to Joey who was blushed lightly himself. "Yeah…but you're a big boy now, and if ya happy, I'm happy."

"A bump already?" Kaiba asked Yami as they watched the boys.

Yami nodded and sighed through the nose, deciding Joey wasn't a big threat. "It seems to be an accelerated pregnancy, everything is accelerated. Just now he was crying his eyes out, convinced I would die and now he is all smiles." Yami said as he watched Yugi and Joey head to the loveseats and plop down together.

"What's it like bein' pregnant?" Joey asked as he smiled widely.

"Er…nice. Besides the hot flushes and mood swings. Weird too…I mean, imagine having a mini you growing inside your stomach." Yugi tried to explain.

Joey nodded, "It must be weird…wow…that's cool, Yug'…" Joey trailed off, poking at his stomach again.

"I don't think he'll attack," Kaiba mumbled as he watched Yami watching the teens.

"I know, I just can't help worry." Yami sighed but smiled as he saw Yugi smiling, "Yugi was dying to see his friends."

"Well, I say Joey is managing well, how do you think Ryou will?" Kaiba asked.

"He should handle it fine, he was very gentle as a human, though let's hope Bakura's savageness didn't rub ff onto him…" Yami muttered.

"What is it like being a vampire?" Yugi asked Joey who grinned to show off his fangs.

"It's awesome, Yug'! I'm super strong, I can hear down the hall and see in the dark! It's so cool, Pal, even my fangs are awesome-! ...A bit small, but Kaiba said they'll get bigger!"

Yugi giggled at his friend's happiness then narrowed his eyes playfully, "And your appetite?"

"My a-appetite?" It's er…" Joey blushed and rubbed his cheek, "It's disgusting…I drink blood, it's gross." he blurted out honestly.

Yugi chuckled and shook his head, "Gross? But you're a vampire now." He said, his eyes drifting to Joey's small fangs.

"I know. I mean…it tastes good, but…afterwards when you realize what you just drank, it's weird," Joey explained, "Never thought I'd say blood tastes good."

Yugi nodded in understanding then frowned, "And Ryou? How is he?"

"He's fine, he doesn't wanna drink blood but Bakura forces him to."

Yugi pursed his lips, "Forces him?"

"Well, he has to. If we don't feed we'll go...wild. The fuller we are the easier we can be around you." Joey explained.

"Oh…makes sense." Yugi mumbled, "Where is Ryou?"

Joey turned to Kaiba, "Er…Kaiba?"

"With Bakura," Kaiba grunted as if it was obvious.

"Kaiba! I mean can ya go get him?" Joey grumbled.

The brunet scowled, "Joey-"

"Please! He also needs t' see Yug'!" Joey begged as he pulled puppy dog eyes which even Yugi wanted to coo at.

Kaiba groaned in defeat once he lost the staring battle and looked at Yami who shrugged, "He'll have to let Ryou over eventually."

"What do you mean?" Yugi frowned.

"Bakura won't let Ryou out of his sight." Yami sighed.

Yugi growled to himself, "What? Why not?"

"He won't say, I think he is just over possessive." Kaiba sighed the turned, "I'll go try to get them here-"

"I'll go, you watch them." Yami cut in before Kaiba could even take a step.

"Ya make it sound like we're gonna experiment or somethin'." Joey rolled his eyes as they watched Yami turn and walk out.

"I'll go try my luck" Yami shrugged and smiled over his shoulder at Yugi before leaving.

"Try ya fist if ya need t'!" Joey called after him making everyone chuckle.

Yugi was grateful about seeing his friends, and he slowly realized that this was a distraction from his bad mood, but that was okay, he needed one. He had been worrying Joey was going to freak about his pregnancy, but he should have expected this, it had been two weeks after all, so everyone had gotten used to the idea.

It was certainly weird for him even though he was getting used to it, as Yami would constantly pet his small baby bump that was appearing. It was even weirder that he did it during sex, Yugi often had to swat his hand away.

His life was so exciting, and he couldn't wait for the darn battle to be over and done with so he could start his new life with Yami. And their baby.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Am I the only one that likes to impregnate my sims?

Please point out errors, I hope you're still enjoying my fic!


	23. The hideout

**I don't own Yugi-! Oh.**

**Chapter 23 The hideout**

Yami strode smugly down the corridor, two white haired vampires trailing along after him. Ryou, like Joey was now a vampire, one of the undead. He hadn't changed much besides the two small fangs and red rings around his chocolate-coloured eyes and he was back in boy clothes; a white dress top and silk pajama pants. He was excited to see Yugi again and congratulate him on the pregnancy.

Bakura wasn't very enthusiastic about it but Yami threatened him that if Ryou didn't get used to Yugi now before the battle and killed him in the hideout then it would be all Bakura's fault and Ryou would hate him. It actually worked. And Ryou happily played along with Yami.

Bakura agreed, though kept Ryou close like a second skin. Ryou secretly suspected Bakura was afraid he'd run away, especially now that he had the strength and speed to do it.

They stopped outside Kaiba's door, and before Yami could knock it opened to reveal Kaiba leaning on the door from. Yami grinned in triumph making Kaiba smirk and let them file in. Ryou pushed his way anxiously to the front to see Yugi. In the lit room Joey stood a few feet away by a loveseat, Yugi next to him.

Both Yugi and Ryou's eyes lit up as they caught sight of each other. "Ryou!"

"Yugi!"

As Ryou made a jump to hug his little friend Bakura and Yami caught hold of his arms and gently but firmly pulled him back. Ryou held back the instinctual growl that rose from his throat as Yugi's face saddened slightly, and scowled at the two vampires. "What?"

"Don't just jump into it; he's the first human you're going to be around. Take his scent first and see how your body reacts." Yami advised, glancing up at Yugi who stood with a patient and encouraging smile.

Ryou blinked and slacked his body to slip out of Yami and Bakura's hold. "Oh, sorry." Ryou blushed guiltily and took baby steps up to Yugi. Joey stood ready like the three other vampires, ready to grab Ryou if he went crazy.

Yugi gave Ryou a reassuring smile and nodded him on; he really wanted to hug his friend! Once Ryou was close enough he took a few light sniffs. Everyone was silent and still, a pin could be heard if it was dropped. Ryou tilted his head and stepped closer, smelling the scent that was coming off Yugi.

Bakura, being the impatient ass that he was spoke first, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Ryou asked as he took a deep sniff making Yami tense.

"Is it overwhelming?" Yami asked, his hands twitching to grab onto the newborn that was approaching his pregnant mate.

"No…" Ryou frowned and stood straight up as everyone made a confused noise. The pale newborn shrugged and looked at the faces who were staring down at him, "He smells okay, nothing to go crazy over,"

Joey blinked, "Seriously? He smells pretty tasty to me…"

"Maybe Yugi isn't his type," Kaiba suggested making Yami nod in relief, "That's likely,"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Can I hug my friend now?"

"Of course, Ryou!" Yugi grinned and jumped into the hug before anyone could stop them. Yami felt a painful jolt of panic shoot up his spine but that was just his instincts, his heart knew better.

"I missed you!" Yugi breathed heavy as he hugged Ryou close.

"I missed you too, Yugi." Ryou said as they parted, he then gazed down curiously as they parted, "So, you're pregnant?"

Yugi smiled widely and nodded at Ryou. Ryou beamed and poked his stomach playfully, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Ryou." Yugi blushed. Yami smiled lovingly as he stared at his little love, he was glad Yugi was all smiles now instead of the panicking mess he was not so long ago.

Joey then broke the silence again while scratching his head. "Er, Yug'? I meant t' ask earlier, but…how in the hell did ya get pregnant?"

Everyone was silent as they turned to Yugi for an answer. Yugi felt his ears burn as everyone except Yami and Kaiba seemed to lean in. "Er…I d-don't…-"

"You _are_ a guy…aren't ya?" Joey questioned making Ryou giggle.

Yugi crimson and gaped at Joey, "Yes, I'm a guy!" he huffed in embarrassment, "Yami said it's possible!"

Joey looked up to see Yami's slight nod then gulped with a worried expression, "So…does that mean I'll get pregnant too?" he asked as he absently prodded at his own stomach.

Kaiba grinned at the thought, making his lover whimper, "Maybe,"

"Of course not," Yami cut in with a superior expression, "Kaiba and Bakura shoot blanks."

"What?!"

The three younger boys giggled while Bakura fumed in his spot. Kaiba stayed calm as he shrugged off the comment, "Calm down, Bakura, Yami just needs to be an ass for a change. He hasn't been one much since Yugi tamed him."

While the three elder vampires broke into a three sided argument Ryou faced away from them in favour of Yugi. "This is great Yugi, you'll make a great parent!" he praised.

"Thanks Ryou, maybe one day you will also be a parent," Yugi hoped aloud with a wink, Ryou however just cast his gaze away.

"And in a couple of months ya can join us as vampires!" Joey grinned punching Yugi's shoulder ever so lightly so not to hurt him.

Yugi giggled, "Can't wait,"

For a few hours the three childhood friends sat and spent time together. Yugi was extremely happy that he was back with his friends; he was beginning to get bored and claustrophobic without them. He was glad that he still had his friends; he missed his grandfather sorely and wished he was still alive to see him and meet his great grandchild

Though the main thing was that his friends were alive and with him; well sort of alive. They were all just as excited about the baby as Yugi was; they were already trying out names. Towards the early hours of the morning though Yami had taken Yugi away.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked as he and Yami swung their linked hands while walking down a flight of stairs.

"To the other newborns, they're going to be with you in the hideout so we need to see their control around you."

Yugi sighed and looked away, "I feel like a nuisance, everything needs to be worked around me…"

Yami growled lightly and squeezed Yugi's hand, "You're not a nuisance, you're a fragile treasure,"

Yugi rolled his eyes but didn't argue, he knew Yami had plenty retorts in the waiting. When they reached a small indoor garden Yami cleared his throat to get the attention of the small gathering. Yugi smiled shyly as the four heads turned to gaze at them. Alexis and Jaden looked the same, except for the obvious differences, but also they looked very happy with their mates.

"Hey, Yugi." Alexis greeted with a wave.

"Hey!" Jaden grinned, happily parading his fangs.

Yugi giggled, "Hi guys, looking good," he said playfully.

"Congratulations on the baby!" Alexis exclaimed as Jaden nodded happily.

"Thanks you guys," Yugi blushed and put an arm around his stomach. Yami smiled then looked around pointedly.

"Well, let's do this. Alexis?"

The female nodded and approached them slowly, her mate shadowing her steps. A few steps away Alexis took a sniff and her nose crinkled automatically. She shut her eyes and turned her head away slightly.

Her reaction sparked flickers of worry into everyone who was present. "Alexis?" Yugi and Alexis's mate, Zane, asked in sync.

"He's…sweet," Alexis managed to choke out and stepped back, looking up with guilt stricken on her pretty features.

Yugi automatically felt responsible. He bit his lip and leaned back into Yami, "I'm sorry…-"

"It's not your fault." Yami glowered lowly; he hated when Yugi blamed himself for everything. "Jaden?"

Jaden looked up and nodded seriously. He took a minute to remember his preparation and prepared himself for the challenge. He the stepped forward and took a casual sniff at the little human. Both Yugi and Yami expected the same reaction that Alexis gave but to their surprise Jaden grinned after a few sniffs, his posture slackening.

"And?" Yami blurted out.

The green eyed vampire chuckled, "He's good but not my cup of tea. He'll be fine around me,"

Everyone relaxed and Yugi sighed in relief. Yami made a noise in satisfaction and patted Yugi's shoulder reassuringly. "Alright. Now we have about three more nights until the battle so you both and the other two newborns must be around Yugi enough to get used to his scent."

Jaden nodded again, Alexis looking a little less enthusiastic. "Shall we begin tomorrow?" Yami asked. There were murmurs of agreements so Yami nodded and dismissed them with a wave, "See you all tomorrow."

Once they were alone Yami glanced down at Yugi with a gentle smile and grasped his dainty hand in his own larger, callous one. "Let's go." On the trip back up stairs Yugi let out the sigh he was holding back, "Alexis didn't take it well."

Yami hummed in acknowledgement, "Yes, but she didn't attack you or lose control so with some practice she'll manage it fine." he assured. He didn't need Yugi worrying about anything right now. The smaller teen nodded and gave let out a big yawn.

Yami chuckled as he watched Yugi's plump lips stretch over his teeth before Yugi reached up to cover his mouth. "Do you want to eat before bed?" he asked just as they entered their room.

"No…I just want to sleep," Yugi mumbled with another yawn, feeling increasingly drowsy.

"Then we'll sleep, Love." Yami said as he helped Yugi into pajamas the climbed into bed together. Once under the covers Yugi snuggled as close as he could to Yami's chest. The vampire tucked the covers tightly around them and purred softly as his chest filled with happiness and pride. He was so happy right now, his pregnant little mate was safe and content in his arms; nothing could dampen his mood.

After a few sweet kisses Yugi fell asleep quickly, Yami's form relaxing and whatever tension he had dissipated slightly. Yami reluctantly got out of bed and left Yugi to sleep; he had a couple of people to speak with. He made sure to lock the room on his way out, and made his way to the study next to Kaiba's room where his two friends were likely to be.

While he walked at human speed his worry crept up on him, Yugi's worries of him dying was beginning to make him think; what if he _did_ die?

As he pushed open the study door he heard the voices of Bakura and Kaiba.

"Long legs are sexier," Kaiba grunted, his voice laced with annoyance.

"They aren't! A smaller mate is better, with smaller everything," Bakura shot back.

Kaiba chuckled humourlessly and nodded, "Right, you want them small so they can't get away from you easily!"

"Argh, fuck you!"

Yami rolled his eyes and strode up to the two, "Can I talk to you two about something?"

"We're busy debating. What do you want?" Bakura snarled, throwing Yami an irritated look.

"It is important, please, as my friends," Yami sighed and flopped down on the recliner which was facing the others.

Kaiba straightened up immediately, hearing the tone in his cousin's voice. "What's wrong?"

Yami scratched at the furniture before answering, "It's about Yugi. And the baby."

"Decided you don't want them?" Bakura smirked callously but Yami didn't pay attention to it.

Kaiba growled, "Be serious, you dick."

Yami ran his fingers through his wild hair, "Yugi was worried that I might…die. And I am too. So… If I were to die, please say you'd look after Yugi and my baby-"

Before Yami could even finish Bakura rudely interrupted, "What?"

Yami swallowed and his stomach tightened as he imagined Yugi and their baby all alone in the world; no wonder Yugi threw such a fit earlier. "Please, Kaiba, Bakura…Just look after them. Joey and Ryou would probably do most of it but I'd die with an easier mind if I know at least one of you would be there in my place for him."

"I'll do it," Kaiba spoke up quickly, "He is your lover and Joey's best friend, how could I not?"

Yami sighed with a happy smile, "Thanks cousin," he then rolled his eyes towards Bakura who raised a brow.

"What?"

"If Kaiba and I both die? Will you take Yugi?"

"And Joey?" Kaiba added with a microscopic smirk.

Bakura scoffed incredulously, "Hell no,"

Yami immediately glowered, "Don't be selfish, we'd do it for Ryou."

"I'm no mother goose!"

Yami started with a growl, "Bakura, we never ask anything of you-"

"True, and you would ignore your best friends' dying wishes-"

"We were always there for you-"

"You got Ryou through us-"

"Ryou would take them in-"

Finally Bakura had reached his boiling point. He was no patient man. "Shut up! Okay! I'll do it! For Ra's sake!" he exclaimed while rubbing roughly at his right temple.

Yami grinned in triumph and winked at Kaiba when Bakura wasn't looking, "Thank you Bakura. And just to ease your minds if anything happens to you two, I'll take in Ryou and Joey."

"This is embarrassing…" Bakura muttered then looked up with a death glare, "If I die that doesn't mean you can touch or fuck Ryou-"

"I have Yugi, thanks…" Yami spat back sarcastically. Kaiba frowned at his cousin. Yami wasn't very worried before, so what was making him worry now?

"What is with the sudden worry?"

Yami exhaled and shook his head, "I don't know…I just got worried imagining Yugi all alone if I were to die…which _could_ happen."

"You won't, none of us will." Kaiba assured sternly as if scolding Yami.

"I certainly won't." Bakura cockily promised.

The shortest vampire rolled his eyes and pulled a face in mock, "We're immortal, not indestructible."

Bakura fought the urge to pull his tongue childishly at Yami but the two other vampires caught it and a round of laughter was sent echoing through the room.

**XxXxXxXx**

The next few nights were extremely busy. Yami, Kaiba and Bakura were hard at work making sure they were one hundred percent ready for the battle against the werewolves. The four newborn vampires spent most of their time with Yugi to become accustom used to his delicious scent so it wouldn't drive them mad when inside the enclosed hideout.

Alexis was having the hardest time between them all with her urges, but she had strong will power which steered her away from invoking her instincts. Yugi wasn't too worried of being attacked by Alexis, she believed in her, plus he had Joey and Jaden with him to protect him.

Yugi's pregnancy was certainly an accelerated case; he was having many symptoms which were coming too fast than welcomed. He felt like he was sick most of the time, every day he had a new symptom until he'd had them all then they shuffled and began again.

"At least I don't have morning sickness," Yugi boasted lightly as he filled his mouth with chocolate cake. He hummed in delight as his tongue was spoilt with the tantalizing flavor; he was really enjoying all the treats he was receiving since he was found to be pregnant.

Joey watched him scarf down the cake with an amused expression. He patted Yugi's shoulder lightly with a smirk. "Ya eatin' like me now,"

Yugi narrowed his eyes playfully at Joey in attempt to be threatening but shovelled more cake down his throat, his lips and chin decorated with specs of brown crumbs. The group was currently sitting on the sofas provided in the main hall to watch their partners train. Once Yugi had an empty mouth he sighed, "And I have a feeling it's only going to get worse as baby grows."

"Any names yet?" Alexis asked as she chugged down a quarter of her goblet full of blood.

Yugi shook his head and picked up his glass of water, putting it to his lips absently while speaking, "I haven't discussed it with Yami yet."

"Really? No ideas yet?" Jaden wondered.

Yugi pursed his lips in thought, "No, not yet."

"It'll come to you." Ryou comforted from Yugi's left.

"You can always name it Joey Jr." the blond suggested making everyone giggle. Once the round of giggles was over however, they fell into a pregnant silence which Alexis voiced after a minute.

"I can't believe tomorrow is the battle…"

Jaden bumped her arm with his playfully, "Hey, there's plenty of vamps Alexis, we'll win easy,"

"Kaiba said that after the battle he'll teach me t' fight like a pro," Joey voiced happily as he tried to relieve the tension again.

"So not interesting," Ryou rolled his eyes to which they landed on Yugi's mate. He tapped Yugi's arm gently, "Yami is coming."

Everyone looked up to witness Yami approaching, shirtless as usual and covered in light scratches. Yugi had learnt not to worry about any injuries Yami sustained as in a few hours he'd be good as new.

Once Yami was in front of them he nodded respectfully, "Miss, boys." then he offered a hand to Yugi. Yugi didn't question it but took it and was helped to his feet, making sure to hold onto his little bowl of cake. "Can we spend some time together…before…" he trailed off. He wanted to spend some meaningful alone time with his Aibou before the battle; Yugi's worries had made him slightly paranoid about dying.

"Of course, Yami." Yugi confirmed with a smile then reached up on his tippy toes to give Yami a quick but loving peck. He turned back to his friends with a wave, "Bye guys, see you tomorrow." His friends bid both a good night and they left.

Yugi knew Yami wanted to spend time with him, he did too, the battle was tomorrow night after all. They walked in silence to their room but it was meaningful and peaceful silence. Once inside their private and safe room Yugi put his bowl down and dragged his companion to the bed. Yami co operated fluidly, no questions needed.

Yami fell onto Yugi who was pressed into the sheets and kissed him passionately and dominatingly. He loved Yugi's warmth and his scent did things to him that he couldn't explain. Yugi tangled his fingers in Yami's hair, keeping them pressed tightly together. Yugi was still worried that Yami would die over the next twenty four hours but he came to the conclusion that his worry was only to be expected and normal.

"Y-Yami-" Yugi managed to slip out when they parted for air.

"Mmh?" Yami hummed absentmindedly and began to trail kisses down his little neck.

Yugi groaned in light pleasure, "Sh-should we d-do it? I-It's our l-last night," he breathed out heavily, enjoying the shiver that ran through his petite body.

Yami growled softly into his neck, and nipped the delicate flesh as a small punishment to the blasphemous words, "It's _not_ our last night…but yes,"

Yugi yelped and jerked underneath his body, "I-I know…just in case,"

Yami nodded and wasted no time in undressing them both and sending Yugi to pleasure land, the whole time focusing on Yugi's pleasure.

'_This will_** not**_ be our last night._' Yami fiercely promised to both himself and Yugi that he'd live and make it back home with Yugi and begin their new life together with their child.

**-The next evening-**

"Are you all ready?" Pegasus asked as he walked into Kaiba's quarters where the gang was getting ready inside for the trip to the hideout.

"Just about," Kaiba said as he fixed his coat.

Pegasus nodded and dusted off his own silky suit as if it was dusty, "It's raining out there we think you should leave now with your hu- I mean newborns and Yugi-boy. The rain will cover the scent too and you can settle them in a little longer."

"We'll be out now," Yami nodded as he helped Yugi into a jacket so that the current cold weather wouldn't harm him. Pegasus nodded and took his leave after glancing at the time.

"Ryou, please-"

"Bakura, quit it, I'm not wearing a dress. Not at a time like this," Ryou stated firmly making Bakura's eye twitch. He sighed and ignored the sly smirks everyone was pulling and rubbed Bakura's thin, pale cheek, "Afterwards okay?"

Bakura growled but nodded anyway and sent death glares to everyone else in his embarrassment.

"Are we running there?" Joey asked with a big grin.

Kaiba shook his head, "No, by carriage."

"What? Why? We haven't had a chance t' run super fast yet!"

"Quit whining, we can't risk your scents being picked up."

"Where is this place anyway?" Ryou inquired as he pulled a few strands of hair off the back of Bakura's shirt.

"About six miles in between both clans. When it is over we will come fetch you all." Yami promised with a peck to Yugi's cheek.

Joey blinked then looked around as a naughty smile filled his features, "Is it an underground lair?"

Kaiba raised a brow but chuckled at him, "Sure, if that's what you want to call a basement."

Joey's smile faulted slightly, "A basement?"

Kaiba patted his shoulder, "It's secret and safe. You'll have three guards for protection too."

Yami sighed as he looked towards the curtained windows; it was time. He hooked Yugi in his arm and began leading the way out, "Let's go before it gets dark."

Everything was in plan, the werewolves were so far ignorant to them and hopefully it would be an easy win.

As they walked through the corridors of the huge mansion Joey raised a question, "Why doncha just attack 'em without the full moon? I mean they'll be weaker and easier t' kill then, right?"

Yugi looked up with a smile at Joey's logical question. Kaiba however hummed in thought, "Yes, Joey, but we can't."

"Why-?"

"Centuries ago a treaty was made, banning us from doing exactly that. Sure we do it to the stray wolf but we'll be in major trouble if a whole clan is wiped out without the full moon."

Joey, as well as Ryou and Yugi stared wide eyed at the brunet. Then Joey piped out in an incredulous tone, "So…you can kill them, but only if they're in wolf form?"

"Yes, Pup, they have to be able to defend themselves to make it a fair fight, even if the reason for the fight isn't really valid."

Joey pulled a very confused expression, his eyebrow and lip pulling up on the left side, showing off his left fang but also giving him a very stupid look, "Nyeh? But that's jus' dumb-"

"Now's not the time, Pup." Kaiba cut in as he opened a large glass door which led to the outside world. As they stepped outside the vampires automatically felt the urge to hurry back inside as it was technically still day time, it was just cloudy and rainy. Kaiba led the way around the mansion to a big black carriage which was waiting for them, two large black stallions to pull it and a driver on top.

"Wow! They're beautiful!" Yugi exclaimed as they walked closer, his eyes lighting up at the beautiful animals.

"All aboard," Yami announced as he opened the carriage door.

"Where is Alexis and Jaden?" Ryou asked as they climbed in.

"Already left," Yami said as he got in last, the driver whipping the reigns to start their journey. It was cramped in the carriage but Yugi happily opted to sit on Yami's lap.

"I can't wait for this to be over…" Yugi mumbled to himself as he leaned into Yami's safe embrace. The vampire happily pulled his consort closer and inwardly nodded in agreement.

Ryou smiled and cooed at the sight; he loved that his friend had found his love. He then glanced at the vampire next to him who was grinding his teeth. He pulled his lips slightly and decided to break the small silence.

"Kura? I want a piano."

Everyone turned their way, Bakura doing a double take, "A piano? For what?" he cried out callously.

Ryou ignored it and cocked his head cutely, "I've always wanted one. Please?"

"Can you even play?"

"I'll learn," Ryou shrugged and silenced Bakura's protests with a sweet kiss which successfully shut him up.

Joey pouted at the scene and folded his arms, the smirked mischievously as he looked up at Kaiba. "I want a pony," he demanded but scowled as Kaiba simply scoffed and stared out the carriage window as they rode. "What? Okay, a horse then."

"In your dreams…" Kaiba murmured then grunted as Joey roughly shoved his arm.

"I give you what you want!" he blond growled, the depth and power of it impressing Yugi.

Kaiba bared his fangs to hiss back now that Joey was much less fragile, but dropped his scowl with a sigh and leaned away, "Not now, Joey."

He really wasn't in the mood for arguing, he was trying to prepare himself mentally for the battle. The brunet only really used Joey's name when he was really serious, so Joey took the hint and shut his mouth and settled for leaning back into the seat with a huff.

Their journey didn't take too long as the horses were strong and fast so they reached their destination in short time. Once the carriage shopped Bakura was the first one out.

"Finally," he grunted as he pushed his way out, breathing in the fresh air. The others got out after him and looked up to see a lonely house next to a forest.

The blond pulled a face, "This is the place?"

"Yes, Joey." Yami rolled his eyes, saving Kaiba the headache.

Yugi thought it looked okay, old and kind of scary but it was a good hiding place. There was light forest all around and it had stopped raining, but it had gotten darker.

"They're waiting inside, "Yami said and took Yugi's hand and towed him into the house. Yami led the way through the house as if he knew it by heart and led them into the basement. They walked down in silence into the big basement where Alexis and Jaden were already waiting and sucking on red coloured bags. There were three other unknown vampires dressed in similar black denim. They all nodded as Yami and the others walked in.

"Your masters left for the battle?"

"Yes, sir." Alexis nodded, waving to her friends.

Yami turned to the guards, "There is blood supplied for them?" the guards nodded.

Yami nodded and turned back to the newborns and Yugi. "Good. So, you've got plenty of blood in here to keep Yugi off the menu, three guards and a hide out. Sounds good?"

"I guess…"

"Suppose so."

"Mmh."

Yami rolled his eyes dramatically at the answers and steered Yugi to one of the mattresses on the floor. "Will you be okay, Little One?" he asked as he sat down with Yugi.

"I will when you come for me," Yugi smiled weakly, placing a hand lightly to his stomach.

Yami's eyes softened, "And I will, I promise nothing will happen to me," he promised and cupped Yugi's neck and pulled him over for a soft kiss.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi whispered as he tried to hold back tears.

"I love you too, my love. And you," Yami added, petting Yugi's stomach then looked over at Yugi's back pack, "Do you have enough snacks?"

"I do, don't worry about me,"

Over at the other couples similar scenes were happening. "Be good okay, Pup? I'll be back soon." Kaiba whispered to Joey who was cuddling him in a bear hug.

"Be quick, I might finish the food," Joey joked and tilted his head to capture Kaiba's lips. After a heated kissed Kaiba pulled away, "You're adorable,"

"You're handsome," the blond quickly shot back with a seductive grin, "I love ya."

"As I love you," Kaiba replied.

The two white haired vampires were somewhat similar, "Be careful, Kura," Ryou mumbled as he hugged Bakura's chest, "And come back soon, love you…"

"…Love you too," Bakura muttered before drowning the smaller male in a wet kiss to make up for his uncomfortable twinge.

Yugi held Yami close while he could and tried to remember everything about his mate, so if anything did happen…he could remember.

"Let's get moving," Kaiba said after prying Joey off of him.

"G-good bye, Yami." Yugi whispered, a lone tear rolling down his pink cheek. Yami shook his head sadly and wiped the tear away, "Not good bye, see you soon." he said and reluctantly pulled away from Yugi. Yugi and the newborns huddled together on the provided mattresses and watched their partners leave in sorrow and worry, locking the basement door behind them. Yugi could only pray now that Yami would make it through the night to come back to him. And prayed sorely he did.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Point out any errors dears.

Thank you for the massive support, I cherish you all!


	24. The Battle

I don't own YuGiOh

**Warnings**: _Blood, Violence, Character death, and…a big 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-Candy!' part…_

**Chapter 24: The Battle**

"Let's do this quickly! No games," Yami yelled to his two friends as they ran from the house through the darkening forest towards the battle.

"Agreed," Kaiba called back and they simultaneously picked up the pace.

Yami, for the first time since he became one of the undead, prayed dearly; '_God, Gods, whoever is up there-just watch over Yugi and the others,_'

He felt slightly silly praying but he was about to face a road of death. At least he knew Kaiba and Bakura would take in Yugi if he died; though he hoped Kaiba more as Bakura was less…stable.

They ran like the wind; as agile as cats, as fast as lightening. The sky was dark now which meant soon-

"AAAAAAHWHOOOOOOO!"

The howl from a distance werewolf echoed off trees of the forest, making the hair stand on the vampires' skins. Bakura's lips curled into a nasty grinned, "It's begun." he noted ominously as they instinctually began preparing themselves as the dog scented air filled their noses, their claw like nails and their fangs extending into dangerous weapons, and the adrenaline beginning to course through their systems.

"Don't stray from the plan!" Yami reminded as they skidded to a halt on top of a hill that was just above their targeted clan.

Bakura wore a rather sadistic grin as he jumped down quietly from the crest of the cliff and hopped down the boulders, "Time to kill some beasts," he sang.

Yami and Kaiba followed swiftly and more seriously and once they reached the bottom they retrieved their hidden stash of weapons which were planted in the bushes.

**-At the hideout-**

"This one tastes…funny," Joey commented as he bit into a plastic bag which was full of blood and took a few sips.

"That's because it's mine." Jaden chuckled as Joey blinked and quickly pulled it out his mouth with a slightly disgusted expression.

"Oh! Sorry. Ugh, ya like that kinda blood?"

Jaden raised a brow, "So what if I do?"

Joey pulled a face as if the answer was as clear as day, "That's like…choosin' bread over cake,"

"That's your opinion," Jaden shrugged indifferently as he took the bag from Joey who happily handed it over.

Ryou stared at them in frustration much like Alexis and Yugi. "Is food all you can think about? How the bloody hell can you not be worried?!" he exclaimed as he hugged his knees to his chest.

Joey sighed with a shrug, "'Course I'm worried Ryou, but sittin' and stressin' ain't gonna help,"

"It's better than acting like nothing is wrong," Ryou muttered.

"AAAAAAHWHOOOOOOO!"

Alexis, Yugi and Ryou all screamed and grabbed onto the closest person. Yugi and Ryou were hanging onto each other while looking around frantically in fear. '_Why does fate want me to die by werewolves?_' Yugi thought frantically.

Alexis had grabbed onto Jaden who was patting her back in comfort.

"Full moon is out," Joey noted as if it wasn't obvious.

"No shit Einstein," Yugi retorted sarcastically; he hated that Joey wasn't panicking like the rest of them, save for Jaden.

"You mean 'Sherlock'" Jaden corrected.

"What?" Yugi growled as he turned his glare on Jaden.

Jaden smiled softly as if he was oblivious to the boy's glare, "You mean, 'No shit, Sherlock'-"

"Shut up!" Yugi hissed irritably just as his nausea began rising again. He knew he was in a bad mood again but he had a damn excuse this time.

"They're probably fighting now," Alexis mumbled as she played with her hair nervously.

Ryou looked around curiously, "Should we pray?"

Yugi quickly nodded, "I think so,"

"Wouldn't hurt," Joey shrugged then held his hands out to either side, "Shall we join hands?"

They were already in a loose circle so everyone joined hands, Yugi in between Jaden and Ryou Joey next to Ryou and Alexis next to Jaden. Everyone closed their eyes once their hands were connected and bowed their heads. It was silent for a few seconds before Joey fidgeted and peeked an eye open, "We speakin' t' God right? Or another god?"

"Whoever your god is, pray to him." Jaden shrugged.

"Or her," Alexis added.

"Right," Joey nodded and let silence fall once again.

**-In the battle field-**

The field where Yami's targeted clan resided was a loud and bustling chaos. There was fighting, howling and screaming all around, as well as blood, of both vampire and werewolf alike.

"Where is it!" Bakura bellowed in frustration as he took down a rather small werewolf with his ruby dripping sword.

"Look for gold eyes and black fur!" Yami yelled back as he lithely dodged the snapping jaws of his opponent as if it were a dance

Bakura growled at the advice as he joined Yami's battle by jumping onto the beast's back and locked his head in a vice grip, "They're all black!"

"Not all!" Kaiba cut in as he bolted like a bullet towards them then leaned back to skid across the sand and knock the wolf clean off its feet, bodies falling and dirty splashing. The Were yipped as it hit the dirt face first but had no chance at escaping as Bakura twisted its neck in one fluid motion causing the body to go limp.

"Yami!" Kaiba called from the ground as he kicked one of their swords into the air. Yami skilfully caught it and with a swift spinning jump he brought it down and decapitated the wolf.

They all jumped back from their dead opponent as the body twitched and gushed blood. Generally they would've gone into a blood frenzy, but werewolf blood wasn't generally appealing to them.

Yami straightened up only to notice the figure watching them from the sidelines. Kaiba caught on and followed Yami's wide eyed gaze, as did Bakura and caught sight of their main target.

"Our Lycan," Yami acknowledged gravely as the three vampires gawked up at the tall, black beast. Remembering their training Bakura and Kaiba quickly jumped into line on either side of Yami.

The lycan was visibly taller and larger than the general werewolves as it stood upright like a man that was crouching slightly. Its eyes were gleaming gold which shone of understanding and cold calculation; they were too intelligent for a mere animal. Its claws were thick and pointed, its muzzle in a bloody sneer showing off its rows of sharp glistening fangs.

"Ugh, ugly beast," Bakura sneered, gaining a roar from the lycan. "Where's that damned Ushio!" he hissed while he sized up the monster as it stared back with a superior air, most likely choosing its first target.

"Right on cue," Yami smirked as he watched the vampire Ushio leap silently into the air with his sword aimed at the lycan's back. Before Bakura and Kaiba could catch on the lycan let out a strangled and pained yowl as Ushio stabbed it through the chest. The lycan viciously tried to grab a hold of his attacker but Ushio was already a safe distance away, waving his bloody sword with a smug smirk.

"Show off!" Bakura yelled, then grunted in surprise as the lycan lunged for him.

"The plan!" Yami shouted as he ran and jumped over Bakura who ducked straight under him. Yami landed a punch at the lycan's muzzle causing it to stumble back slightly. They had gone over the plan of attack a hundred times until they knew it perfectly but alas, the lycan didn't go down easy. Four against one would be an easy win but eventually the lycan began predicting their moves.

"Argh!" Yami cried as he was slashed across his back, his shirt and tough skin ripped open.

"Hey ugly!" Bakura taunted to catch the wolf's attention. As it turned Bakura decked it in the face a few times as hard and fast as he could, forcing it to stumble backwards where Kaiba was waiting and stabbed it once again through the chest with his own silver sword.

The silver of the sword painfully burnt into its flesh causing the beast to whine pathetically like a dog being kicked; Bakura immediately cackled insanely.

As Kaiba withdrew the sword he didn't see the furious backhand that came his way from the enraged beast.

As Yami jumped in to defend his fallen cousin the lycan lunged at him over Kaiba and knocked them both to Kaiba's level. Yami and the huge lycan wrestled in the dirt wildly, Yami's face coming dangerously close to the snapping jaws too many times for comfort.

"Yami, get him off! I can't get a clear shot!" Ushio called, his sword ready but unable to use it without possibly injuring Yami as they were moving too fast and erratically.

Yami roared in frustration and exertion, "Help me for Ra's sake!" he exclaimed then choked as the lycan bite into his shoulder.

Bakura decided to be the help and jumped in and hitched onto the black beasts back and savagely bit into its thick, hairy shoulder.

It howled in pain and released Yami as it flipped onto its back; thankfully letting go of Yami but squashing Bakura into the earth. Yami took the time to recover and scrambled away, hissing in pain at the pain coming from eighty percent of his body. '_I promise Yugi, I'll be back for you…_'

Kaiba appeared at the lycan's head, his long strong arms locking around its neck but with a shocked cry he let go as it wildly scratched open the skin on his arms.

Bakura took the chance and managed to shove it off of him and kick it forward straight into Ushio's silver blade.

"Sick!" Bakura whined as he wiped his tongue clean of the werewolf's blood and fur.

"Die!" Ushio wailed as he impaled the beast again in the chest as quick as he could. Kaiba quickly jumped in and grabbed a hold of its right arm, Bakura catching on and grabbing its left.

The lycan howled painfully and thrashed around in its hold, desperate for escape. Yami, still to take his place, rolled back onto his shoulders and flipped lightly onto his feet, ready to snap its neck when-

"Yami!" Ushio called out in warning as Yami was hit and knocked clean off his feet by a werewolf.

Taking advantage of the distraction the lycan pulled his left arm towards him and bit into arms pale arm and back kicked Kaiba in the gut, then easily flung the bleeding Bakura into Ushio, sending them rolling a few meters away. The lycan roared powerfully in dominance, his eyes scanning each vampire but resting on Yami who was too busy fighting a werewolf to notice.

**-At the hideout-**

"How ya holdin' up, Pal?" Joey asked as he watched Yugi shove down a fourth sandwich, "Ya don't normally eat so much at once,"

"I'm fine," Yugi said after a swallow but he was honestly really nervous! Yami was out there somewhere fighting a big werewolf clan. Yami wasn't invincible, he could die!

"Of course he isn't okay, Joey. None of us are. Except you," Ryou snapped as he poked at his right fang out of boredom.

Joey scowled, "I'm worried too Ryou. Jus' tryna keep calm cause once someone panics, we all will."

"Thanks, _doctor_."

Joey rolled his eyes but forced on a smile, "Cheer up, guys! They were trainin' for two weeks straight and the wolves didn't know a thing! I bet it will be an easy win!"

"Joey, please! You're making it worse!" Yugi squeaked as he held his full stomach.

"Sorry, Yug'…" Joey mumbled then looked over his shoulder, "Hey guard. How much longer do ya think it'll last? It's been almost an hour,"

"Depends how big the clans were…" one guard grunted, holding his cards close to his face.

Joey stared at them before smiling slightly, "…Always wanted t' learn how t' play poker," He then frowned and looked back to their group, tilting his head at Ryou, "Why'd ya ask Bakura for a piano?"

Ryou's eyes grew distant, "…I don't really. I just wanted to test how far Kura would go for me."

"How do ya stand him? He's crazy!"

Ryou met his gaze, his eyes looking tired but somewhat content, "He's crazy and mean but…not toward me anymore. I'm not sure anymore if he's bored with me or…or if he really cares," the white haired vampire rubbed his arm.

"He must care a little if he didn't force you into a dress again," Alexis added softly.

Ryou giggled and rolled his eyes, "I guess so, it's hard to know what he's really feeling."

"I doubt he has feelings," Joey scoffed as he bit and sucked on his bag of blood.

Alexis spoke up before Ryou could, "Of course he does,"

The blond shook his head, narrowing his eyes, "I mean real feelings, not lust and insanity."

"Insanity isn't an emotion, Joey." Ryou murmured.

"Ya know what I mean. Yug'? What do you think?"

Yugi was staring into space, "Mmh?"

"What do ya think?"

"About what?" Yugi asked uninterestedly.

"Er…never mind." Joey shook his head, feeling bad for Yugi and his worry.

Alexis pouted at the smallest boy, "Stop stressing so much, it's bad for you and the baby."

Yugi's brows twitched, "I can't! My hormones are going crazy…" Yugi mumbled back as he pulled a biscuit out his food bag and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I wanna stick my hand in sunlight and see what happens," Jaden suddenly blurted out making Joey grin, "Tell me what happens and maybe I'll try it too," he chuckled, grateful not everyone was morbid and sad.

Suddenly Yugi whined out and clutched his head, shaking it slightly, "Oh no!"

"Yugi? What's-" Ryou began.

"No, no, no! Oh no, please!" Yugi squealed and pinched his nose shut.

"What's happening there?" One of the guards asked as he remembered specific instructions to make sure nothing happened to the pregnant human.

"Everything is fine!" Joey called back, "He's just havin' a pregnancy fit!"

"Am not!" Yugi screwed up his face, "I can smell your blood!"

"Huh?" Joey grunted, then remembered his latest bag of blood in his hand and held it up, "This?"

Yugi stuck his tongue out and leaned away, "Yes!"

"Jealous much," Joey sniggered making Yugi scoff.

Ryou squeezed his lower lip, "Shouldn't you be craving blood since you are vampire-pregnant?"

"Yami says so," Yugi said in a funny voice from blocking his nose.

Joey held out his blood bag, "So try some-"

"No thanks," Yugi cringed and distracted himself by pulling off his jacket.

Joey smiled and hovered it under Yugi's nose, "Just a whiff. If it seems edible then it should be okay."

"Joey! I'm not drinking blood!" Yugi insisted as he looked away in denial, wishing the blood didn't smell so appetizing; it was freaking him out! '_Stop it!_'

"Well, there's plenty if you want," Joey offered and finished off his snack.

Ryou looked at him in disgust, "There won't be if you carry on! You've had enough already."

"Hey! I've always been a big eater!"

"And you're going to hurt people with it-"

"I won't! You will! With the kinda guidance Bakura will give ya-!"

"Oh please! With your appetite you'll kill a whole village-!"

_CRASH! BANG!_

Suddenly the previously rowdy basement was dead silent as the inhabitants froze at the loud noises. Joey was first to break the painful silence, "D-did y'all hear that?"

"Shhh!" a guard hissed as they stood up slowly, straining their ears.

"But-!"

_BANG!_

"Oh God!" Yugi shrilled as his heart took off into overdrive.

"Shit!" Jaden hissed and let Alexis dive into his arms.

"Please don't be-! Please don't be!" Yugi chanted as he began rocking himself, scanning the ceiling with fearful eyes as if it would fall in revealing the monsters.

"Be quiet!" a guard hissed as he listened to the sounds upstairs.

Ryou was fidgeting and shifting like a worm, "It can't be-! We're hidden! Aren't we-?"

"Please don't be, please don't be were-"

"Werewolves," a guard snarled.

**-In the battlefield-**

Yami was sucking in breaths harshly against a rock, his shoulder, thigh and back bleeding badly. For some reason he was a personal target to the lycan. Bakura, Kaiba and Ushio were managing fine and were slowly getting the upper hand. All around them werewolves and vampires fought.

Yami was surprised; many of the Were's were small in size and still considered pups and lacked skill and power. It was evident the rumour of mass human infection must have been true.

The lycan however was no easy opponent; it was testing them all to the max. The lycan was badly injured itself but because of its rapid healing qualities it was difficult to keep down.

Trying a new tactic, the three vampire fighters lunged at the same time from different angles; though someone would take the hit-

"AH!" Bakura cried as he was swiped across the face. The lycan could do no more to him as it was tackled to the ground by both larger men. Yami shook his limbs out as he got to his feet and watched as Bakura attacked in anger, his insanity surfacing again as he went into a mad rage and pushed his way between Ushio and Kaiba to pummel at the beast. The two taller vampires had to retreat to avoid Bakura's bone crunching blows.

Yami took a quick second to survey the area and was delighted to see that more vampires were standing than werewolves. Then cracking his neck from side to side Yami crouched, "Hey! Plan C, guys!" he yelled to his partners who nodded in acknowledgement and again grabbed the lycan's arms while Bakura assaulted it wildly.

Knowing he had to act as quick as possible while the lycan was distracted, Yami pushed himself forward with a jolt of energy and propelled him in the short distance. With a powerful thrust of his arm and a cry of dominance Yami speared his fist through the lycan's chest, aiming perfectly and grabbing the beating heart

The lycan instantly jerked and a strangled whine ripped from his throat as its struggles softened as Yami yanked his hand back, its heart dislodging completely.

Yami shambled back as he looked at the still thumping organ in his hand, in a slight daze as his vampire instincts were raging. Seeing Yami had done his part, Ushio tightened his grip on the still standing lycan and yelled out, "Bakura! Cut the head off!"

Bakura wheeled around as he searched for an available sword while Kaiba and Ushio forced the jerking and whining beast to the dirt. Cackling madly when he found one Bakura almost skipped back to the lycan who seemed determined to survive.

"Good night, Ugly." Bakura grinned as he raised the blade above his head with both hands and with sickening pleasure he brought it down, severing the head. The head slid off with a slick sound and rolled to Bakura's feet, so he raised a foot to kick it but Kaiba quickly snatched it up.

"We need to burn it, every bit."

"Good work men," Ushio smiled in relief as they stepped away from the twitching body, all of them breathing hard from exertion.

Kaiba threw the head down next to its body and turn to his cousin, "Yami? It's over, it's dead," Kaiba said as he approached Yami who was now only blinking back to reality. "And give me that," Kaiba said as he took the heart from Yami's up turned palm and dumped it near the body.

"Disgusting beast," Bakura sneered as he spat on the body. Ushio stood over it and struck two rocks together so hard that they broke and created a big spark which hit the body, taking light immediately.

"Yami! Wake up before you're attacked, there's still a few left," Kaiba growled as he shook Yami by the shoulder and this time got a response.

"Argh! I'm hurt there!" Yami snarled as he flinched away.

"We killed you! Ha!" Bakura mocked as he pranced around the burning pieces.

"That's foul," Kaiba gagged at the burning flesh, "Let's finish the rest and leave." The men nodded and split up to help kill the remaining vampires. Yami however stayed rooted in his spot, watching the body as if it might get up. He was deeply relieved inside that they had succeeded in their task and they all survived! He couldn't seem to smile though but he was happy.

He stood licking at his shoulder wound, relaxing more by the minute and not caring if he was attacked, though he knew he wouldn't as the werewolves were now being eradicated.

"Yami!" a voice called from the trees as its owner ran out into the open towards him.

"Duke?" he recognized.

"We won on our side! It's over that side," Duke announced looking dirty and ruffled from his own fights then noticed the fire, "Is that-?"

"Yeah-"

"All done," Kaiba announced as he and he rest of their team jogged up, nodding to Duke.

Duke grinned and fist pumped, "Yes! Again, vamps come out on top!"

"Thank Ra," Yami whispered and managed to crack a small smile.

"Oh! Dartz told me to remind everyone about-"

Kaiba cut in, "About burning the bodies? Already taken care of," he announced gesturing to the field of burning bodies.

Yami nodded and flexed his aching muscles, wincing slightly but now only one thing was filling his mind; Yugi. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, this place is starting to stink," Kaiba nodded. The men said their goodbyes with smiles and laughs of victories before splitting up, Yami, Kaiba and Bakura heading straight to the hideout as fast as they could.

**-At the hideout-**

The newborns and Yugi all huddled together in terror as they listened to the heavy pounding foot steps from upstairs. "Be quiet," a guard whispered so softly that Joey had to repeat it for Yugi. Yugi was absolutely shaking. He'd had close encounters with werewolves before and he really didn't need anymore, he wasn't ready to die! At least not that way.

Another echoing bang was heard and more heavy footsteps thudded along. The guards stalked to the stairs which led up to the entrance and pulled out their rather long silver pocket knives as they began baring their fangs and claws. Yugi was trying to control his breathing since he was the only one who was hyperventilating; no one else needed to breathe so they held their breaths. His heart was beating like a hummingbirds wings, his hands were at his stomach cradling his tiny bump, '_Yami, please come!_'

Then it was all quite for a while. That just made everyone tenser. Yugi was about to sigh out some stress when suddenly the basement door was hit by some strong force causing a loud bang.

"Aaah!" Yugi shrieked and dived for Ryou again who was whimpering softly. Then again the door was hit from the other side, and this time a screw came shooting clean out of a hinge.

"Shit!" Joey cursed as the screw flew past his head with dangerous proximity and jumped up to his feet in panic.

"Come on!" one of the guards yelled in anger as they stood ready. To everyone's unhappiness the door was hit again and this time swung off its hinges with a loud cracking sound and landed at the guard's feet. At the dark entrance of the basement door a pair of large red eyes was seen as the silhouette of a werewolf came into view.

Yugi choked in his panic, his whole body tensing painfully but he still had the instinct to survive. He scrambled backwards to try and hide but unfortunately that drew attention to himself as the wolf's head turned his way.

"AAAH!" Yugi shrieked as the wolf rumbled loudly and jumped into the room making the young ones all scramble backwards, Ryou clinging to Yugi just as much as he was clinging back. Thankfully the guards wasted no time in attacking the wolf.

The boys and Alexis all backed up as far as possible and watched in terror, but their fear heightened painfully as two more werewolves crawled into the room.

It was equal now, one Were to one guard; would it hold up?

Yugi thought that he would certainly be traumatized after this experience, if he lived. The Weres were vicious and wild as they snapped and bit savagely at the vampire guards who were fighting back equally as hard to kill the beasts and protect the young ones.

Joey had by now put himself in front of the others, a natural instinct he always had to protect his smaller friends. Jaden followed suit and did the same, putting himself next to Joey knowing they would fair best if attacked than the others.

To Yugi and the others sheer panic, one guard was taken down, his head hanging eerily off his shoulders as he dropped to the ground. "No!" another guard screamed as he kicked his werewolf away to tackle the one that was now free. Yugi wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and go to sleep then to wake up at home, tucked safely in Yami's arms.

As the battle inside the basement continued the one guard was fighting two wolves at a time, and it wasn't looking good. The air was full of growls and cries of pain, it was almost deafening. Joey was watching anxiously, he had a bad feeling about this; it didn't seem to be going well at all. Suddenly acting on a whim, Joey breathed in deeply and invoked his newly found power and instincts and threw himself into the uneven fight.

"Joey! No!" Yugi screamed in terror as his heart almost stopped.

"No!" Ryou cried with the others, then they all screamed again as Jaden ran forward and jumped in as well onto a Were's back. Yugi gaped in horror as Joey and Jaden fought against the ferocious beasts, his heart and body aching as he watched their heroic yet frightening displays.

"JoeyJoeyJoey! Watch out!" Yugi cried as Joey dodged a sharp claw.

"Just-! Whoa! Stay back!" Joey called back as he kept dodging with his super speed, Yugi watching in awe as well as panic. Yugi was bouncing on the spot in nervousness, yelping and gasping every few seconds.

"Argh!" Jaden cried as his shoulder was caught and swiped at. A loud whine was heard making everyone turn as a guard managed to take down a Were, snapping its neck all the way around. Yugi's heart lifted a little as he watched its death; one less thing to worry about. The free guard joined his remaining partner and with a few swift moves they snapped its neck.

"Ow!" Joey yelped as he was scratched across the chest and stumbled back into the guards. The remaining wolf stood on its hind legs, Jaden's neck in its large claws. Yugi's nausea was back again; his world had even begun to sway slightly. He watched through his dizziness as the werewolf flung Jaden at their protection, knocking them all back like bowling pins.

The beast then turned their way and growled menacingly as it sniffed the air and picked up the delicious human scent and heard its frantic heart beat. Then as if on a one second whim the red eyed wolf lunged at them, Yugi barely heard Alexis and Ryou's blood curdling screams through the dizziness clouding his senses.

Before it reached them though the guards managed to grab onto it and drag it away.

"You leave 'em-! Ah!" Joey jumped back as the beast shook off the vampires and grabbed blindly at the closest body and sank its razor sharp teeth into the cold firm flesh. Again Alexis and Ryou screamed as the nearest guard had its neck viciously bit into and disconnected from his body.

"No!" the last guard yelled and jumped at the beast but he failed to see the punch to his chest from the wolf which sent him flat on his back. Jaden hissed angrily and threw himself at the wolf, not listening as Joey yelled for him to get back.

Yugi's vision began to clear but his stomach still felt unstable. As soon as his head cleared Yugi wished it hadn't. He watched helplessly as Jaden screamed in pain from the claw the thrust into his chest. Screams were heard from all around as Jaden was punctured in the chest and the wolf bit deeply into his head.

Joey tried to regain it attention by sending a sharp kick to its ribs but he wasn't quick enough as the wolf snapped its own neck to the side, forcing Jaden's head to twist an unnatural way, followed by a sickening snap.

"NO!" Alexis screamed as the tears burst out in loads, Ryou frozen still next to her. Yugi dry heaved as the image became locked in his vision making him want to vomit, '_We're gonna die!_'

"Shit!" Joey exclaimed as he stumbled backwards from the death but yelped as the last guard pushed him aside and to tackle the beast. The guard lunged with a cry of anger only to be hit with Jaden's body, the force of the blow throwing him back into Joey who tripped and sent them back to the floor. The wolf then swiftly turned to the vulnerable newborns way, its nostrils flaring as it picked up Yugi's scent again-

"AAAAH!" Alexis and Ryou burst out into panicked shrieks as it dove for them. Ryou thankfully reacted fast and yanked Yugi with them as they dodged the jump. Yugi's body however wasn't quite responding, the mixture of complete fear and nausea was paralyzing his system. The smallest teen tripped, his wrist being pulled out of Ryou's grip and he hit the wooden floor roughly. He coughed out a shaky breath and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand, and then slowly turned his head to stare into two red gleaming eyes.

Yugi then felt the pain before he saw what had happened. He wasn't sure if time had slowed down at that moment or if he was imagining it but everything seemed to go in slow motion. He picked up almost everything that was going on; the all round screams in the room, the beating of his heart, the deep stench of blood and dog and now the searing pain that was beginning in his right arm.

'_I'm going to die,_' Yugi thought to himself and this time verbally cried out as all at once reality seemed to come back to him like a bucket of ice cold water.

"YUGI!" he heard the panicked voices of his close friends and with a broken heart he saw why. The lycan's teeth had dug their way into his arm, he was bleeding freely now as he realized what was causing the splitting pain; he'd been bitten by a werewolf.

This was it, he was dead, his baby, himself, no more life, no more…Yami.

Yugi heard a new cry but it sounded different, it wasn't frightened, but it was full of anger and desperation and he noticed the grip on his arm slacken. Ryou cried out again and once more brought down the axe he had stumbled upon and this time severing the wolf's head off, splattering himself and the surrounding area in blood. Ryou was breathing hard was he shambled backwards and dropped the weapon with a loud '_thunk_!' as they watched the large body slump and the head roll away, blood beginning to pool.

Yugi wanted to thank Ryou but he had no voice nor could he even move, his body felt like it weighed a ton. The pain remained in his arm as he looked up at Ryou's blood streaked face. The white haired teen was laughing hollowly and humourlessly as he ran his small fingers through his bush of tangled bloody hair; he'd found the axe just in time to kill the beast but not in time to save Yugi.

Joey had finally gotten over his shock and thrashed over to Yugi, knocking the bodies and obstacles out of his way to get to Yugi's side, "Yugi! Yugi, Pal, stay with us!" he cried as he dropped next to Yugi and pulled the teen into his arms.

"Yugi…" Ryou trailed off as his tears brimmed over and rolled down his cheeks and he shambled over to fall next to his bleeding friend. Yugi laid limply in the blond's arms, he wanted to move and tell them not to be sad but he couldn't, all he could do was begin to cry out as the pain intensified.

'_Yami…_'

**XxXxXxXx**

YUGI GUNNA DIE. AGAIN. IZ BITTEN BY WOLFY YAAAAAAAAAAAAY

I mean…I'm sorry. ….Reviews?


	25. Disaster

I sincerely apologize for killing Jaden, but someone had to die! It would be unrealistic if everyone survived unscathed. I LOVE Jaden, he is awesome! But better him dying than Joey or Ryou right? Also, 400 reviews OMG I CAN'T EVEN

Thank you!

**I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 25: Disaster**

The three wounded but determined vampires made their way as fast as possible to the secret hideout. A celebration was being held for their overall victory against the werewolves but all they wanted was to return to their lovers. They made it in no time, but as soon as they reached the house they saw something was wrong. Kaiba was first to react as he held a hand out to the others as they skidded to a stop, "Wait…"

"What?" Bakura growled as he halted in mid step, but his own vision answered the question.

"The windows…they weren't broken earlier," Kaiba noted with a dark expression. The shattered remains of the windows were somewhat scattered over the grass, an ominous ambiance surrounding the area. Yami took a few guarded steps forward, his nose twitching as he smelt the air, and if he could've had a heart attack-

"Werewolves…" his voice cracked as the situation crushed down on him.

Bakura was the first to mobilize, "No!" he roared. He was in the house in two seconds flat. Yami followed him, but not before noting that Zane and Yusei had too arrived, their distant and fuzzy voices barely comprehendible to him as his fears were literally drowning him. All he could think of was Yugi. Kaiba was hot of Yami's trail, Zane and Yusei as well once the scent of werewolf hit their sensitive noses.

The three vampires stampeded down the hallways, shoving each other aside brutally in an attempt to get to the basement first. Yami won, due to his small size, and slipped through Bakura and Kaiba, stumbling his way clumsily through the broken door and bounded down the basement stairs. Their whole beings were shot with fear like never before, even Bakura.

Once the males made it to the bottom of the house, their stomachs tightened painfully. The room was a bloody mess, werewolf corpses and vampire guards strewn all over like paint on a canvas. Yami almost gagged, until he saw Jaden's mangled body. The short vampire dry heaved, feeling extreme pity and sadness for both Jaden and his mate. But he had no time now to mourn for another, where was-?

"Yami!"

Yami's head shot up at the shrill call, quickly identifying that it wasn't Yugi's; it was Joey's. He, Bakura and Kaiba ran to the back of the basement where the voice echoed from, and behind a few boxes was where they spotted the huddle of young ones.

"Ryou! Ryou!" Bakura cried in panic as he saw the bloody scene.

Ryou looked up, his frame shaking like a leaf, "B-Bakura!" Said man pushed passed Yami and bolted up to the smaller white haired vampire. He caught hold of the teen and yanked him possessively into a corner, immediately checking him over for wounds.

Yami found himself stiff and immobile as he saw what Joey was grasping, and let out a strangled cry at the small body hanging limply in the blond's arms. The sound sent chills down all their spines, especially Yami's as he had never in his life created such a noise before.

Kaiba froze himself as he stepped up next to his cousin. He was immensely glad that Joey was alive and it seemed not maimed, but in his arms laid the bloodied body of Yugi.

"Y-Yugi?" Yami literally whimpered in a whisper as he dropped pitifully to his knees and crawled closer. Yami's teary eyes looked over Yugi closely as he approached, and did not fail to see the bite on his arm. He looked up at Joey, dreading and unfortunately, receiving the worst.

"It b-bit h-h-him," Joey choked out, his own eyes glistening a painful red.

The words send a wave of cold fire through Yami's veins; he could even feel a sickening churn in his stomach. The wanted to scream, and vomit, but instead, as he looked at Yugi, he felt weak.

"N-no…no…no, no, no…" Yami rasped as he nervously and shakily pulled Yugi's still body into his own arms.

Zane and Yusei had now walked in, and Alexis ran from her spot and into Zane's relieved arms. Suddenly an agonizing cry filled the room as Yusei found Jaden's broken body. Everyone felt his pain as tears ran out through out the room, except for Kaiba and Bakura who refused to let any tears show. Joey managed to shamble up and into Kaiba's arms and went limp as he let go and let the shock hit him as he cried into his welcoming chest.

"Y-Yugi…?" Yami whispered as he shook Yugi. He could still hear Yugi's heart beat. He was still breathing too, and he wasn't pale as if he had lost too much blood so he'd be alright-! Except…he was bitten by a werewolf.

"I-I tried t-to help! I-Jaden and m-me- we f-fought b-but it still got him," Joey shuttered out as he sniffled heavily in Kaiba's arms.

"Yugi?" Yami whined pathetically as he gave Yugi another small shake. Everyone was silent and still as they waited. When he never received an answer, Yami's expression crumpled into one of defeat as his tears brimmed over, and for the first time in three centuries, he threw his head back and sobbed. Tears streamed down his face like a vicious waterfall as he clutched Yugi's body. He'd never shown such weakness before, even in his human life, but right now he didn't care how weak he looked.

His nostrils were polluted by the sweet scent of Yugi's blood and the werewolf stink. Ryou, Alexis and Joey were all crying for the duo, Kaiba and Bakura weren't sure what to do, and Yusei had scooped up Jaden's body and left, taking his own sobs with him.

"N-no, please- Yugi-" Yami whispered as he cupped Yugi's blood stained cheek, "I love you, Yugi…so much," he murmured before crying again as he felt his world crushing down on him.

Yugi was his life, his partner, what would he do without him? And their baby…Was it still alive?

Zane quietly took his leave with Alexis, their hearts heavy with sorrow. Ryou was hiccupping as he managed to slip away from Bakura who tried desperately to cling to him and stumbled over to Yami. "He's-he's still a-alive," Ryou comforted as he reached out to touch Yugi but was rejected by a dangerous hiss from Yami who bared his fangs and jerked back, tugging Yugi with him.

Ryou flinched as he pulled his hand back, and didn't fight as Bakura latched onto him once more. The elder vampire spoke, "He was bitten?"

"…Yes." Ryou answered as all their thoughts immediately became pessimistic.

"He'll tur-Ah!" Bakura hissed in pain as he was met with an elbow to the ribs; there was no time for his bluntness, Ryou decided.

Yami sat rocking Yugi back and forth in his arms, whispering the teen's name over and over like a stuck record.

Kaiba was feeling deep sympathy for his cousin, but someone had to be realistic. "We…we need to get him seen to," Kaiba advised, "He's still bleeding Yami, it could get infected-"

"I'll clean him," Yami grunted as he already began licking clean Yugi's cheek. He really didn't care right now if it was Yugi's or a werewolf's blood.

"We can't take him back to the mansion now," Bakura noted in a grim tone.

Joey swallowed, "Will-will he survive?"

The brunet frowned sadly as he looked down at Yugi. "He might…but not as a human,"

Yami whined helplessly in response to Kaiba; he didn't want to hear it! Yugi couldn't become a werewolf! He couldn't! Not a wild, filthy…werewolf…

"We should go, Yami. If word about this spreads to the Lords there's no saying what they will do," Kaiba mumbled.

Bakura gaped, "Take him with-? OW!"

"Shut up, Bakura! Yugi is hurt!" Ryou screamed after slapping Bakura into silence.

"O' course we take 'im with!" Joey blubbered out, "He's jus' h-hurt," Kaiba and Bakura looked at each other, being the only two rational ones left in the room.

"You'll be fine, Yugi…" Yami whispered as he stood up with Yugi hanging in his arms, "…I'm taking Yugi home…" he stated, his voice devoid of emotion and pressed passed the others as he headed upstairs.

"Where's the other guard?" Kaiba asked Joey as they watched Yami leave.

"He l-left to get help t-to carry the dead guards and burn the w-wolves."

"Useless bastards," Bakura sneered then got another elbow to the ribs from Ryou.

"They f-fought for us!"

"You fought too, pup?" Kaiba asked as he petted Joey's hair.

Joey nodded with a deep tremble, "I h-had to. Wasn't enough though…"

Kaiba shook his head and hugged Joey comfortingly. "I'm proud of you, Joey. Let's go, Yami is suicidal right now, we should catch up." he advised as he towed Joey out of the basement full of death. Bakura and Ryou followed silently. They left the house and swiftly took off towards home. Joey and Ryou had to trail behind for a while to get used to their new strength and speed, but soon they were zooming.

Joey had been anticipating this opportunity, but he couldn't enjoy it now as his mind was plagued with Yugi. He had tried to protect his friend, he'd fought, he'd attacked; but it wasn't enough. Yugi was targeted and attacked. He was bitten. Would he die? Survive? Would he become one of them?

All four vampires were wondering the same things; what would Yami do if Yugi became a werewolf?

They sped at top speed, reaching their home in about thirty minutes. The front door was open when they arrived and wet foot steps painted the floor towards the stairs. They stepped in anxiously and looked at each other. Being the unofficial head of the house, Kaiba sighed with a nod. "I'll check on him,"

While Kaiba silently made his way to Yugi's room the rest headed to the livingroom. Upstairs, the door was ajar so he quietly peeked inside.

Yugi was laying on the bed, looking fairly clean except for his right arm which Yami was currently vigorously licking to clean away the blood and closing up the bite wound.

Kaiba shifted closer awkwardly, Yami completely ignoring his presence. "…How is he?"

Yami didn't bother to answer; how did he think Yugi was? That question was stupid. He was attacked and bitten by a werewolf! The small teen's heart was still pumping and he was still breathing, so he would most likely live. But…would he be affected by the bite?

"Yami-?"

"Just get out!" was the shriek he was chased out with. Kaiba didn't argue, and he couldn't pretend to understand Yami's pain either. Yami's love was most likely to become a filthy, detested werewolf. How would one in their situation handle that? Werewolves were like their opposites, their enemies, once even slaves.

The brunet left with a sigh. Maybe Yami needed time alone to think.

"Is he okay?" Joey blurted out as Kaiba walked in.

"No, not in the least."

Ryou was clasping his hands in anxiety. "Is-is it definite that Yugi might….change?"

"It's a strong possibility since he is stable and not dying." Kaiba sighed grimly.

Ryou's face fell more than it already was, "Poor Yugi…poor Yami!"

Joey sniffled as he looked around for confirmation. "But- It'll still be Yug', right? Just…just different, right?" The room was eerily silent, so Joey spoke again, his tone exasperated, " C'mon! It's Yugi! Even if he became a werewolf he couldn't hurt a fly!"

Ryou nodded," Th-that's true, he'll still be Yugi-"

"He'll be a werewolf." Bakura cut in without emotion, "It's in their nature to be wild, vicious beasts-"

"Stop being selfish!" Ryou gasped.

"Be realistic!" Bakura hissed back making Ryou shut his mouth, "You've seen those creatures yourself! Look at what they did tonight!"

"But Yugi-"

"Will become one." the white-haired vampire stated stubbornly.

Joey decided to jump in. "So? We can help him! Help him…er…you know!"

"…Suppress being a werewolf?" Kaiba suggested.

"Y-yeah! It's only once a month that he'll…he'll…have _that_ problem!"

They were all silent once again, each in their own thoughts but they were all on the same track.

Back in Yugi's room, Yami had finished his deft cleaning of Yugi. His wound was healed over in a heavy scab but it was still sensitive and vulnerable. Yami sat sprawled on the floor at Yugi's side. His thoughts and emotions were a complete mess. The biggest question was 'what now?'

Was he going to lose Yugi to lycanthropy? He hated their kind, their forms, their stinks, their canine characteristics; everything included.

But he loved Yugi, how could he ever hate him? How could he hate the beautiful boy he fell in love with, made love to and impregnated? That was his mate…

But Yugi would change now. A lot? Perhaps only a little…

After a few hours of sitting in lament, Yami managed to pull himself to his feet and shamble out of the room. Yugi hadn't moved an inch, and he didn't think he would for a while longer. He followed the voices to the livingroom where the voices stopped abruptly, most likely due to his arrival. He sluggishly turned into the room, an instant flash of white hair filled his vision.

"Yami! Come sit," Ryou urged as he gently took hold and led Yami along to couch and sat next to him, much to Bakura's unnecessary distaste.

Kaiba was apprehensive but spoke, "Yami?"

"Is h-he awake yet?" Joey asked softly.

Yami shook his head, not yet trusting his voice. Ryou nodded encouragingly, "But he's alive?"

Yami sighed softly and nodded again.

Joey beamed with a hesitant smile, "Then that's good! He'll be-"

"How can it be good? He's infected, you mutt!" Bakura spat, but Joey ignored him. Kaiba kept his anger at bay, Yami was the one in need right now.

"Yami, do you know what you're going to do?"

The small man shook his head despondently as he felt the blood from the clean in his stomach threatening to rise. He practically heard the tense silence so Yami looked up and for the first time he noticed everyone was clean in new clothes were as he was still dirty, bloody and slightly wounded.

"Yami, think carefully," Bakura urged softly, "You can't love and keep a vile werewolf."

Ryou gasped in astonishment, his face burning red in anger while Yami simply stared, "Bakura!"

"It's true! We hate those beasts! We always have. They're repugnant and-!"

"You atrocious bastard!" Ryou yelled as he shot up to his feet, "What is wrong with you!"

Bakura, as expected, wasn't one to ever sit quietly and take such treatment sitting down. His next words made Ryou, as well as the others, speechless. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, Ryou! I am still your master!"

It took Ryou few difficult moments to force the tears back as he breathed out his reply, "You're heartless!"

The room was filled with a silence while Bakura glared at Ryou who was staring angrily at the seat he and Yami were sitting on. The others would've intervened, but now wasn't the time to discuss Ryou and Bakura's relationship. Kaiba broke the silence.

"…Bakura does have a point."

"Kaiba!" Joey gasped, "It's still Yugi!"

"He will change, Joey…Yami. He's going to become one and how will you handle being around something you've hated and hunted for so many years."

The room was once again silent. They all looked at Yami who opened his mouth, his eyes dull and void of emotion. "…You're right."

Next to Yami, Ryou cut in with a cry, "No! No, they're not!"

Yami shook his head, "He will change. Even if I still love him…my natural instincts will be to kill him…"

"Exactly," Bakura added matter-of-factly, "Maybe it's best. Maybe even…if he's put to sleep-YAAOW!"

Bakura yowled in shock in an almost cat like manner as Ryou unceremoniously lunged for him, the teen's tolerance and temper now over their mark. The smaller vampire managed to get in a few scratches and vicious slaps before Kaiba and Joey managed to pry him off, Yami just staring blankly as if watching paint dry.

"I can punish you for that!" Bakura threatened -though emptily- as he fixed his hair and clothes. Ryou hissed back in frustration in Joey's arms, his small fangs glistening as he bared them, "Then do it! I cannot believe I actually thought you cared!"

Bakura wanted to something, to tell him he did care, but he shut his mouth and shifted further away while Ryou returned shakily to Yami, his lip quivering. "Y-Yami, Yugi will always be Yugi, he'll always be the person you love," he whispered.

Joey nodded, "Yugi needs ya,"

Yami found himself looking up into their eyes. The boys were pleading for their friend's life even though he was most likely to become their worst nightmare. Bakura suggested they kill him, but could Yami do that? And what of their baby?

Yami's eyes widened noticeably at the thought.

"The baby…"

Everyone looked up at Yami. Ryou blinked, "What about it?"

Kaiba dug his bottom lip with a fang as Yami's gaze seemed at target his, "I have never heard of a case like this, Yami. I've heard of dhampirs and pregnant humans being infected and giving birth to offspring with slight symptoms, but those infants were all human. Your child is half vampire, there's no saying how it will react to the infection."

"Cull him," Bakura grunted.

Kaiba scowled, "Don't be so insensitive,"

"What? You agree with me."

"Yes," Kaiba's expression darkened, "But this is his mate, what if it was Ryou-?"

"He'd kill me." Ryou barked out a humourless laugh that sent a disturbing chill down Bakura's spine. The elder white haired man shifted uncomfortably as he half heartedly glared at Ryou, "I-I…I wouldn't," he rasped out as his eyes flickered to and fro around the room, "…I think-"

"Exactly," Ryou's lips pressed into a thin line and purposely ignored Bakura's attempts at catching his eye.

Nothing really comprehending what their squabble was about, Yami dropped his face into his palms and mumbled almost incoherently into it. "I don' know wha' t' do…"

Joey sighed, "It's simple; love and help him."

Ryou nodded hopefully and began twiddling his fingers, "Yami…you love him and he loves you, so much. You can't kill him and your baby. …C-can you?"

Yami stayed silent as he pondered the exact same thing. Was he capable of such a thing? Of murdering his newly found family? His helpless mate and even more helpless baby?

"Okay…" Kaiba held his hands together, "Let's look at it from both sides shall we? Yugi…is infected. He will, most very likely, change over this month and at full moon he will transform and become a werewolf. Werewolves aren't blessed with control-Don't argue, Joey, we know more than you do- and if given the chance he will try to attack us-"

"Ya don't know that." Joey insisted.

"Nevertheless, he most likely will. His instincts will drive him and as a new bred werewolf he won't know much restraint. Your own instincts, Yami, like you said, might completely repel him, and vice a versa…It might naturally separate you two."

The room was filled with thoughts while they digested Kaiba's words. Bakura was feeling rather miffed, so he spoke, "See? So if you don't want to kill him…set him free. I'm sure he'd appreciate freedom."

"And the baby? You idiot," Ryou sneered but Bakura simply chuckled callously in return, "He'll probably eat it,"

"I can't believe-!"

"On the other hand," Kaiba cut in as he glared between them, "Yugi has always been a gentle soul, caring and soft hearted, perhaps he will still have that once he has turned."

Joey nodded him on, "…That's all? He'll still be Yugi!"

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose as he attempted to think rationally, "He will be ruled by instinct, Joey. It'll take a long time for him to remember how to live normally again."

"We did it!"

"You're vampires! Werewolves are wild and dog-like. They are more like animals so self restraint and control will be difficult for him. He might not even accept help to civil himself."

"Yugi isn't wild! And he won't be!" Joey cried with a snarl that Kaiba ignored.

"Like I was saying…he could be taught control and to eventually live normally, with the monthly exception of full moon."

Ryou smiled weakly and hesitantly, "S-see? There is always a solution."

"…Yami, he's a werewolf-"

"Can you shut up!"

"We're looking at it from both angles right? So this is the side I see that is bigger," Bakura stated stubbornly. Yami continued to just look warily between everyone as the words sunk in one by one. He soon found he couldn't organize them.

"You might even have to kill the child," Bakura said and immediately held up a hand at Ryou, "Think about it! The thing could come out deformed! A monstrosity,"

Kaiba stuck his tongue in his cheek, "That is true."

Yami swallowed the blood that rose into his throat as his stomach heaved again. Their baby, would it be so badly affected? Would it be a monster? Was culling it a better choice?

"Yami, don't listen to them." Ryou begged. His voice blew Yami out of his stupor; it was so sincere and pleading. "Yami, Yugi needs you…your baby needs you."

Those simple words sent Yami on the verge of tears, in a battle with reality and his feelings. He felt so stuck! What was he going to do?

This time Kaiba spoke, sporting a very gentle smile, "But…If you love him as much as you've told me, maybe you should give him a chance."

Both Joey and Ryou smiled in relief. The blond threw his arms around Kaiba for a bear hug, "Aw, Kaiba."

Yami's mind was reeling. He was desperately trying to keep the tears at bay, as well as the negative thoughts. …Give Yugi a chance? He really did love him. Yami couldn't imagine life without him. Yugi was his everything. Could he live without him? Should he give the situation a chance? This wasn't Yugi fault anyway…it was his. He didn't protect him like he should have.

Yami finally cracked a minute small. "A chance…" he whispered in acknowledgement.

Ryou squeaked jubilantly as he embraced the male making Bakura jerk, "Thank you, Yami!"

Yami hugged back softly, but his smile was already fading. Bakura grunted as he watched Yami's hands on Ryou, "So you keeping it? In the house?"

Kaiba retorted as he cuddled Joey who was purring into him, "It is our house, what does it matter to you?"

Bakura sighed irritably, "I might want to stay for a while…see what happens."

"You just want to see Yugi die!" Ryou spat venomously as he stood. Bakura raised a superior brow, "Excuse me, but don't you want to stay for your werewolf friend? See if he will be okay and shit?"

Ryou shut his mouth and nodded dismally.

Yami looked up with a blank expression, "When…when do you think he will awake?"

Kaiba shrugged half heartedly, "Can't say, the trauma and stress has probably exhausted him."

Yami nodded and swallowed again. His thoughts were very troubled, he never thought he'd have to make such decisions. Could he accept Yugi as a werewolf? Especially on an instinctual level… Would Yugi still want him? Would he…blame him?

"Yugi will be fine, I know it." Joey promised.

"Where are we sleeping?" Bakura cut in rudely.

"Where ever you want, except our coffins." Kaiba muttered then petted Joey hair, "We are going to have to get you your own coffin soon."

"Thanks, Kaiba…"

The room elapsed into an ominous silence as four pairs of eyes darted towards Yami who had his head bowed. This wasn't going to be easy, at all.

**XxXxXxXx**

No sorry, there is no way out of this. Yugi will be a werewolf. Ehehehehehe…come on it's different and exciting from the usual stuff.

Please point out errors, and thank you for all the support! Can I haz moar?


	26. Ryou's Angle

If you haven't figured it out, Yugi becoming a werewolf has been in plan since chapter one. A werewolf and vampire bond would be considered unnatural, no? Hence the name Unnatural Bond

This chapter is something new, it will lightly document Ryou's time with Bakura.

**WARNINGS: LEMON! BLOOD! SADISM. Poor Ryou.**

I don't own YuGiOh

**Chapter 26: Ryou's angle**

Bakura was becoming claustrophobic with the tension and awkwardness in the air, so he made his way to the archway, "…The sun is going to rise soon, I'm going to bed…Coming, Ryou?"

Ryou ignored in lover/master in favour of staring intently at Yami. "Yami?" he called out, smiling when Yami actually looked up. "If Yugi wakes up or you need help with anything, just call me." He waited until Yami gave him a nod in agreement, then nodded to everyone in a silent bid and left the room. Tears were noticeable in his eyes, and so was the rather wide gap between him and Bakura.

Suddenly Yami jumped to his feet, "I'm going out,"

"Where?" Kaiba asked. Yami shrugged and turned swiftly on his heel and out of the room, "Out."

Kaiba groaned and got to his feet, "Either he is going to hurt himself or hurt others. I'm going to go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He announced then glanced down at Joey, "Watch Yugi?"

"On it," Joey eagerly nodded and jumped to his feet. He sidled past Kaiba and ran speedily up the stairs while Kaiba trailed after his cousin. Joey was feeling awful about the whole thing, but he knew Yugi would still be Yugi, no matter what he turned into. He also knew his friend was unable to hold grudges and was extremely forgivable so they would all be forgiven for not properly protecting him. Joey only prayed now that Yami would come to his senses.

In the forest, Yami was mowing down anything in his path; he'd already bashed down two small trees and thrown one of them at Kaiba who was hot on his trail. Yami was fast, but Kaiba had longer legs. He needed to be alone, not pestered.

Hoping to gain an advantage, Yami made a detour and reached up, catching a sturdy branch and slung himself into the tree so fast that Kaiba almost thought he'd disappeared.

Kaiba saw the rustling leaves fall and swiftly followed up. Yami was able to swing and move around easier as he was smaller, climbing higher once he spotted Kaiba again.

"Yami! Stop!"

Yami didn't answer but pushed himself harder. Kaiba wasn't in the mood for this, he didn't have time to baby his cousin but he couldn't leave him so emotionally distraught either. "Stop!" he yelled angrily. Once he saw Yami was ignoring him, he growled bestially and with a powerful thrust of his legs he launched himself at Yami who was in mid jump, successfully knocking them both out of the tree.

The branches slapped them as they shot down, Yami scrambling to get another grip but it was difficult with a large body hanging onto him. They grunted as they hit the ground. "Ah! Shit! Kaiba!" Yami bellowed as he shoved the elder man off of him.

"Talk to me, Yami!" Kaiba breathed out as they shakily stood. Yami threw his hands up in aggravation, which were trembling something terrible, "About what? My feelings? How do you think I'm feeling? He's a fucking werewolf-! The thing I hate! What more can I say!"

Kaiba nodded grimly, "Talking helps,"

"Well I spoke!" Yami spat with a childish tone, "Finish. Now, I'm going to feed. Are you coming or not?"

Kaiba sighed but decided to tag along; he couldn't allow Yami to be unattended in such a dangerous state.

**-With Ryou-**

"I do care for you!" Bakura whined at Ryou's back. The teen was being annoyingly stubborn at present, Bakura just wished he'd let it all go and snuggle in bed with him. But noooo…

"You don't, Kura, you…I don't know how to explain it…you lionize me…and then…degrade me…" Ryou sighed in a delicate voice, one so close to breaking.

Bakura grimaced, "I…I-Ryou, Flower, I haven't killed you, that counts for something." He mumbled. The smaller teen hugged himself, keeping his back turned. None spoke, they didn't even breathe. Ryou took in a shallow breath before he spoke again, his words, much to Bakura's pride, gnawed at his cold heart.

"…You forced me…you _forced_ me the first time, you made me do it…" he whispered making them flash back to the night Bakura deflowered him. "You forced a lot onto me since then and I let you because I thought you might actually care….But you don't-"

"What do you want? Mmh? What must I do to make you happy?" Bakura asked. Ryou was too muddled in his own thoughts and feelings to hear the worry and guilt in Bakura's voice. Ryou shook his head unhappily. "There's nothing."

Bakura stayed silent for once. He did care for Ryou, but he wasn't the romantic, mushy type. When he couldn't take the accusing silence and memories of Ryou first screams he spoke, "Ryou-"

"You're insensitive and selfish-"

"But not to you-"

"But to my friends. _And_ to me when you want. '_I'm still your master._'" He mocked in a low voice, making Bakura grit his teeth and look away. He admitted that was uncalled for…

Ryou sighed, and let a lone tear escape but made sure to wipe it away; he was tired of being weak in front of his 'master'.

"…I'm sorry." Bakura droned, completely monotone.

Ryou glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "…Can you sleep in another room?"

The elder vampire was completely taken aback and very nearly growled in challenge, but he held it and swallowed his pride. "Yeah…"

Ryou waited until he left before letting out a shaky breath, "Kura…"

He made his way over and sunk into the bed, his body aching and tight from not only the physical stress, but all the mental and emotional too. His thoughts drifted from the battle in the basement to Yugi, then Yami, then Jaden, then back to Yami and Yugi, then eventually back to he and Bakura. He was now unsure if Bakura actually loved him, or even cared.

He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve as he closed his eyes, and replayed to himself flash backs of his first days with the boorish vampire.

**Flashbacks**

Ryou was scared out of his mind. He was currently tied by the left hand to the headboard of some huge bed in a rather large and luxurious room. His skin was still tingling from the contact it previously had with the frightening, psychotic vampire. His heart was pounding as if he had run a marathon, and he was sweating bullets.

What was going to happen to him? He had no chance, the vampire would walk in at any second and kill him. At least he'd gotten to see his two best friends first before he went to his grave.

The journey here was a blur, he could hardly remember it. In fact, he could feel a sore spot on his head, he was probably knocked unconscious. He fretted over what could've happened while he was out, but he'd woke up on the bed fully dressed and in one piece. He didn't know where 'Bakura' was, and he hoped he didn't return; the disappointment of wishful thinking was always devastating.

Before the boy could come to terms with the developments, the door to the bedroom swung open and a confident figure strode through. It was Bakura. The man smiled down wickedly at Ryou once he saw those frightened eyes looking up at him. Being the ass he was, he kicked the door closed with an effortless back kick making the wood slam shut, causing Ryou to yelp and jump.

Bakura had let his little angel rest and allowed his scent to move around the room; he absolutely loved his scent, it was so sweet, just like strawberries. They were currently in his private quarters, the most doted upon room of the house. He was glad he'd done it up so much, Ryou might be impressed.

Ryou stared up in fear as Bakura stared back almost hungrily. He seemed almost transfixed. Ryou had gathered that this must've been the man's bedroom. Well…at least he'd die on a comfortable bed…

Bakura's eyes trailed over Ryou's small form before managing to lock gazes with him. He grinned once he caught Ryou's eye, hearing the small gasp of intimidation from the puny human. Bakura loved them helpless, young and with a low threshold for pain. He licked his lips in sadistic pleasure as images of making Ryou scream filling his head. He'd found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. He'd planned on staying with Kaiba and Yami for a while and irritating them, but how could he do that when he had a new beautiful pet to play with.

Ryou was thinking many things as Bakura stared into his soul, and the most dominant thought was about what Bakura would do with him. He didn't think there were other people here, and he hoped there weren't any rotting in his basement, but he hoped the vampire had some form of humanity in him.

Bakura soon became tired of staring at his pet so he moved closer, Ryou gasping in fear as he pulled his knees to his small chest. Bakura smirked and politely plunked himself down where Ryou's feet once were. The human whimpered, his lip quivering adorably. Bakura tilted his head and nodded his head as he stared at Ryou.

"Well? What do you think of my room, Flower?"

Ryou trembled before looking around, his watery eyes barely taking in any detail. He nodded as he looked back into Bakura's sharp brown eyes. The man raised a brow, "No comment?"

Ryou shook his head, his fluffy hair bouncing gently. Bakura seemed to sigh heavily, then looked up sharply, "Well, get used to it, because this is all you're going to see for a long time."

Ryou felt his jaw slacken. Those words weren't good news, but did that mean he wasn't going to be killed? That was good…he didn't want to die…but he was at the man's mercy here, what would he do in the room day in and day out?

He was extremely worried, so he couldn't stop himself for blurting out a small, hesitant question: "Are-are y-you going t-to kill me?"

Bakura smiled; his voice was so sweet and cute…pity he'd be screaming it hoarse in a few days. He stopped himself before he got lost in his thoughts and shook his own head, "No, I'm not going to kill you."

Ryou swallowed; those words gave him no comfort. "Then…th-then what do you want from me?"

Bakura had spent five hours thinking about that topic; what he wanted from Ryou. A lot, he decided. He wanted everything the boy had to offer. Except his life… but everything else. He smirked at the teen, feeling his thick and long retracted fangs poking out, "Do you really want an answer, little Ryou?"

Did he? '_Yes,_' Ryou decided, he wanted to know what would happen rather than to sit around and be oblivious. "Y-Yes," he stuttered. Bakura hummed before lifting his bare feet onto the bed and moving onto his knees where he leaned onto his palms so he was up in Ryou's face.

"I thought long and hard about it, and I decided that instead of drinking you dry and chopping you up to make bangers like I usually would, I'm going to keep you. Just like what Yami and Kaiba are doing with the other two humans. You'll be _my_ human. I've never had a human pet. A food prisoner once or twice but they died after a few days…but you, I'll keep for a long time." He announced, his warm breath wafting over Ryou's flushed face.

Ryou was frozen, in both shyness and fear; the man was so close to him, any closer and they'd be Eskimo kissing. Bakura smirked at Ryou's speechless form, and carried on. "So I will not kill you. Not yet anyway. But for sparing your puny life I'll need a lot of payment."

Ryou instantly jerked back, his skull hitting the headboard with a loud thud. Bakura felt his pants tighten at Ryou's show of fear, "…Oh yes, my sweet flower. See, I'm going to protect you, and feed you, and keep you warm…but in return I'm going to need some things from you…and I'm sure you can guess what they are," he grinned.

Ryou nodded mutely, his mouth gaping open at the man's words. Could he trust the man to look after him? He wanted something from him in return. '_Blood,_' Ryou clicked. He'd be the vampire's feeding source. The bite he received at Yugi's 'home' was vicious and painful, he didn't want a repeat. But if this was his only choice besides death…How bloody fortunate…

Bakura's chest rumbled lowly in delight as he smelt the fear ooze from the teen. He suddenly realized how erotic the teen was actually looking at the moment. His creamy cheeks were tinted pink. His doe eyes were wide with both fear and yet curiosity. His pink lips were apart, letting in small pants, his wet tongue just visible. His small delicate frame was trembling slightly, his bound hand pulling every so often to get loose.

Bakura leaned a little closer making Ryou pant heavier and whimper, "We are going to have so much fun, Ryou. I'm going to show you the four corners of this bed…" he trailed off huskily. Ryou was in such shock that he didn't realize until it was too late, and Bakura had licked the shell of his right ear. He squealed and jerked back, crying out in pain as he slammed against the headboard.

"D-don't hurt me! P-please!"

"Save your cries for when I'm shagging you senseless into the bed, Pet, I want to hear you scream then, not now."

Ryou's movements ceased in an instant at Bakura's words, "E-excuse me?"

Bakura grinned, "That's right, Ryou. I'm going to use you as my food…and my new toy-"

"N-no!"

"Fret not," Bakura cut in, "I'll give you pleasure too. Once you've earned it…"

And that was the first night he spent with Bakura. It was awkward and frightening, but he'd survived and was indeed fed and kept warm. To Ryou's anxiety and sadness though, Bakura told him to prepare himself as he was soon to be deflowered. Ryou wasn't sure if he was ready, and he'd rather he bitten a hundred times. He was a virgin, he hadn't even kissed anyone! That was without counting the make out Bakura plastered on him after explaining their situation.

He was afraid, and confused. He thought about trying to escape, but he was all alone, Yugi and Joey still had each other to lean on.

A night after that Bakura started changing his sleeping patterns, making it so he was awake at night. Also to his chagrin, Bakura insisted they slept together, so he was ninety percent of the time pressed against the man's body. He'd also been given a bath. Keyword: given. After a struggle, Bakura forcefully ripped his clothes off, leaving his stark naked, and washed him thoroughly in the bath. Ryou put up a lot of fight, but it was out of fear, he was scared. He had a feeling Bakura had thought at least twice of drowning him as he was firmly submerged underwater for long periods while washing his hair; which Bakura had.

He'd been dried personally by Bakura too, and then dressed in silky pajamas. By the end of it, Ryou felt Bakura had seen everything his body had to offer, and…that was more than even his late parents had. Besides the rough, callous nature of the vampire, he was treated like gold and he was pampered with foods and all kinds of treats from jewellery that was laying around to a whole wardrobe of fancy clothes. He tried to be grateful, but he kept dreading the night he'd be raped.

Bakura often became angry at him for being nervous and afraid, but other times he seemed like he liked it. Ryou wasn't sure. Though he did know the man liked to see him smile, he'd admitted it himself. He thought Bakura had a nice smile too, and he was very handsome, and as it turned out, well learned in the areas Ryou seemed to enjoy, like music and art. There was a good person under that deathly white skin and fangs, he shined through some times. Like whenever he cuddled Ryou, and offered another game of simple chess, or merely asking about Ryou's life.

Unfortunately, that man was no where to be found when Ryou most needed him. He believed it was about four days since he first came here, and he honestly didn't think Bakura would have waited so long, he'd even begun to think the man had taken pity and decided not to go through with the sex. But he'd been wrong.

Apparently Bakura _had_ taken pity, but only so much as to give Ryou more time to 'prepare'. He didn't prepare, that was impossible, how to do prepare for rape? Sure, he knew if he was willing it would most likely be less traumatizing, but he wasn't even ready for sex! So he blocked all thoughts of it from his mind and focused on getting to know his 'master'. Bakura however, seemed to have kept tabs on it.

Ryou was crying silent, stunned tears as the large hand on his head pressed his face into a pillow. He clawed feebly at the thin blanket on the bed as he felt his shirt tear away. The material was thrown aside as if garbage and Bakura stared down ravenously at the soft, petite back that was bared to him. He ran his free hand up and down the teen's spine, causing the body to jerk.

Ryou was terrified; it was going to happen. One minute Bakura was making jokes then suddenly he was kissing him-and now this. Ryou felt sickening shivers of coldness rush through his body as he continued to endure Bakura's administrations.

Bakura salivated as his ears picked up the thrumming of Ryou's frantic heart beat, it made him itch to whip down and bite that soft flesh. He shook the itch away and grabbed Ryou's thin wrists and held them in one hand above the boy's head. The tore off his own shirt, and with lightening fast speed he wrapped it around Ryou's wrists. He yanked abit and fastened the fabric around a few loops in the head board.

Ryou could only whimper as he felt his arms being bound above his head. Once Bakura let go Ryou was able to rest his elbows onto the pillow and lift his head to see his wrists bound together in the middle of the bed post. He shivered as Bakura growled lowly. Ryou blushed as he realized his ass was propped up, his knees resting on the bed. Thank God for his pants-

_RIP!_

The air that hit Ryou's thighs was unnaturally cold against his warm, heated skin. He whined pathetically as the remaining cotton pants were torn from his slim legs by the dominant man above him. Bakura didn't care much about the clothes, they were replaceable. He grinned at the sight of Ryou's milky thighs which were spread slightly, his small tight ass pointing up at him. The boy's back was arched inwards from the position; it was completely erotic.

Bakura watched greedily while ridding himself of his own clothes, littering the room with different fabrics. The teen beneath him was trembling and whimpering softly, but didn't move a muscle. The only thing that separated them now was the thin underwear on Ryou.

Bakura grunted in satisfaction, his erection stiffening to the point where it was rock hard against his stomach. He hadn't had sex in a few months and he's spent enough time trying to make Ryou feel comfortable. He wanted this, **now**.

The elder man placed his rough hands on either side of Ryou hips, smirking at the flinch, and lined himself just behind the teen.

"Ryou…Ryou, Ryou, Ryou…." he murmured as he pulled the teen's pert ass against his hips. Ryou gasped mutely as he felt the man's arousal through the flimsy fabric on his nethers. The teen blushed furiously as the man in charge held his ass against his arousal and began a lazy grinding motion. It was slow and indeed lazy, but the contact made them both moan.

Bakura smirked as he ground himself against the teen. "Enjoying…? My little Flower?"

"Nh…s-stop…p-please," Ryou managed to choke out. Bakura acknowledged his words with a particular hard hump, sending his shaft between Ryou's cheeks. The boy squealed and arched his back as the thing went between his legs. "NNYA! N-no!"

Bakura cackled in reply but pulled away. Ryou's legs were shaking as he began flattening himself against the bed. Bakura scowled with a growl, "Now, now, Ryou…we haven't even begun and you want to stop,"

"P-please! I d-don't want this!" Ryou whined as Bakura lifted his hips once more.

"Nonsense," Bakura quipped. Ryou whimpered and began struggling with his bonds, looking up desperately at it as if it would miraculously loosen. Bakura shook his head and leaned over to run his hands over Ryou. The teen shivered but continued to pull at damned tether. Even if he did get loose, he wouldn't be able to fight off Bakura, at all. It had been as easy as pie for Bakura to get him this way in the first place.

Bakura made sure to feel every curve and turn Ryou's body had, from his smooth back, to his thin waist, to his shapely thighs and his tight butt. The boy was gorgeous. Grinning like a maniac, Bakura slid his right hand from Ryou's butt around his waist and to his stomach. He smirked when he found Ryou's own slight erection which was bouncing in his underwear. Ryou froze as he felt Bakura's hand grasp his most private area. The blush flooded down his neck as fast as his shiver did.

Bakura hummed his satisfaction and leaned over the boy's back so he rested his cheek on a shoulder blade, his cock wedged between Ryou's legs, his hand slipping into the fabric and working on Ryou's member. Ryou had never had anyone touch him, so he literally melted in Bakura's grasp and ended up as a sweaty mass of pants and moans. His hips bucked erratically as Bakura jerked him off, humping absentmindedly against his butt. The feeling was amazing, he loved it! Though with much reluctance.

Ryou gulped audibly as he struggled for breath with Bakura's weight on him. He could hear the man chuckling and occasionally moaning as he reluctantly thrust his ass back. It was so embarrassing!

Bakura suddenly pulled away with a mocking moan, enjoying the small groan of loss that Ryou let out. He patted Ryou ass, "Soon, my pet."

With that, his weight disappeared all together from the bed. Ryou shivered and lifted his head weakly, his damp fringe sticking to his forehead but he couldn't see the man. His member was throbbing something terrible and his stomach was clenched so tightly.

He didn't want this, and now his body was betraying him! He whimpered to himself and dropped to his stomach, pushing his knees back so he could drop his body to the bed. His face fell into the pillow, which was convenient as he moaned loudly into it as his member rubbed against the mattress.

"I'm back," Bakura announced. Ryou flinched but didn't lift his head. He heard a sigh and some shuffling, then more weight was added to the bed. Bakura scowled and shoved his fingers under Ryou's waist and roughly yanked his ass up, forcing his knees to dig into the mattress once again. Ryou yelped and looked wildly over his shoulder, "B-Bakura-! Please-! Ba-AH!"

Bakura hissed as he glared at the red hand mark forming on Ryou's thigh, "It's Master to you,"

Ryou whimpered, "P-please-"

_SLAP!_

"AAH!"

"Master,"

"M-m-master!" Ryou sobbed out as he felt his other thigh burn from the slap. It didn't take a genius to know he was fragile and easily bruised.

Bakura nodded curtly, "Good pet."

Ryou moaned in pain as his flesh stung. He wanted so bad to drop to the bed again but he didn't want another smack. Bakura smirked briefly at the red marks forming and made a quick job of tearing off Ryou's underwear. Ryou wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't been for the sudden freedom his member received, not to mention his cheeks being spread.

"P-please! M-master, no!" Ryou begged frantically as he looked over his shoulder. Bakura glanced up at him, his hands on either cheek. Ryou looked so beautiful. Bakura felt bad for a second, but he couldn't deny he was a sadist and masochist. He teen's struggles and cries made him so hard it hurt. And there was no way in hell he was going to stop now, no matter what the teen was feeling; he'd get used to it.

Bakura turned from Ryou's pleading face and back to his backside which was propped lewdly in the air. He leaned back again to get a getter view, low rumbles of anticipation filling the air. Ryou whined and hit his face into the pillow as he felt Bakura's eyes burn into his body. He couldn't believe this was happening, he should have prepared.

"You are _so_ beautiful, my Fluff Bun,"

Ryou lifted his head in shock at the choice of words. His Fluff _what_? His tone was even gentle and loving. But as quick as it came, it left. Bakura released his ass and seemed to fiddle with something on the bed, Ryou couldn't see.

"Now, Ryou. I want you to suck on this."

Ryou squeaked and began struggling. Bakura resumed his place behind Ryou and leaned over his back once again. "Shh, _shh_ Ryou, relax." He cooed and shifted his weight to his left arm. Ryou fearfully looked over his left shoulder with big doe eyes at Bakura. Suddenly something nudged Ryou's right cheek. He jerked around to see the handle of Bakura's hair brush.

"Moisturize this for me."

Ryou blinked at the object. Bakura nudged it against his cheek again. Ryou's lip quivered sadly before he reluctantly parted his pink lips and let the object slide inside. The handle to Bakura's brush was smooth with a rounded tip. He'd never noticed how long it was though. Bakura leaned on his left hand as he happily humped against Ryou and moved the brush lazily around Ryou's mouth; he liked foreplay.

Ryou blushed at the contact but decided to comply. He sucked hesitantly on the phallic object, squeaking when Bakura's naked erection bumped against his through his parted thighs. He moaned feebly as his body was beginning to fill with desire. His mind was still boggled but his body was awake now, and it wanted Bakura.

The vampire grinned as he felt Ryou push back against him, his suctions increasing. "That's it Ryou, lose yourself in the sensations…follow your instincts…"

**REMOVED SADIST LEMON. YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND IT.**

"…Flower?"

"…Y-yes…?"

"How was that?"

Ryou blinked sleepily. He saw the honest curiosity on Bakura's face, with a small sincere smile. '_Bakura is just the rough type, he isn't evil…much…',_ Ryou decided .

"…O-okay…j-just…sore…"

Bakura hummed and reached out to grasp Ryou's hand. The contact was surprising, but Ryou managed to twitch his lips into a minuscule smile and gave his hand a weak squeeze. Bakura returned it and brought Ryou's hand to his lips where he kissed it, firmly yet gently, then gave a shocked Ryou back his hand and forced the covers up over them. Ryou watched Bakura with sleepy but intent eyes as the man tucked him in and made sure he was comfortable.

Bakura kissed his lips briefly before relaxing next to him and tucking Ryou in his arm.

"…Tomorrow…I'm going to heal you…and clean you…then dress you up and we'll take a nice trip somewhere. Sounds good?"

Ryou couldn't do anything but agree at the moment so he nodded and yawned mutely. Bakura petted his hair, "You're strong, my Fluff Bun, I'm proud of you."

Ryou didn't know what to make of it, but he felt a strong sense of care and even devotion in Bakura's tone.

That was the beginning of a closer relationship between them, and it was tender and loving, but laced with rough and tough love that Ryou learnt to endure and eventually enjoy.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Please point out any nagging errors! Errors love me T_T

Now you know Ryou's side….


	27. What now?

I love writing so much.

Will Yami accept Yugi, or break his neck?

**I don't own YuGiOh or its smexy characters, only this awesome story, YAY!**

**Chapter 27: What now?**

Two days passed since the battle. Two excruciating days dragged by. The house had been quiet during the wait, even with Bakura in the house. They were anticipating the moment Yugi would wake up, anticipating and awaiting what would happen. Yugi had not changed physically in anyway, he looked the same as he did a week before.

Each person had their own thoughts plaguing their minds, their own worries, and heartache. Yami had the most worries on his shoulders; none could deny that fact. Yugi was _his_ partner, so this whole situation was _his_ to deal with…

Yugi could not sleep forever, and once his body had recovered from the trauma, it begun to take life once more. Joey and Ryou were playing cards on the wooden floor in Yugi's room, patiently wasting away the time, when Yugi started to stir. Ryou, who had Yugi in his line of vision, gasped when he caught sight of the movement and straightened up, staring over Joey's shoulder.

"Joey!" Ryou whispered in excitement, "Look!"

Joey leaned around and followed Ryou's excited gaze, and lit up in his own smile, "Alright! Finally," Joey grinned and they scrambled up to the bed on either side of Yugi, their faces alight with happiness but also caution.

Yugi moaned lightly as he scrunched up his eyes. His body twitched lightly and his head turned softly from side to side as he heard low breathing from around him. His throat was dry, so he coughed and took a deep breath through the nose, but automatically he halted it. He could smell both Joey and Ryou; he somehow recognized them as if he could see them.

He opened his airways again and took in the rest of his breath. Yes, those scents were theirs... Yugi frowned, how the hell would he know what they smelt like?

However, along with their scents there was another odour…it was-he couldn't explain it, except that it gave him chills, and the odd urge to protect himself. But if Joey and Ryou were with him, he'd be safe. He knew that.

"…J…Joey? R-Ryou?" he roughly cracked out, his voice thick from sleep and dryness.

"Yugi? Pal? You alive in there?" Joey whispered with a smile. Yugi smiled weakly in reply when he heard Joey's voice and managed to open his eyes. His lids felt like they were glued shut so he raised his arms, which felt like they weighed a ton, and rubbed the sleep away. Both Ryou and Joey smiled in relief that Yugi was verbal and somewhat mobile.

"We're so glad you're okay, Yugi." Ryou whispered from Yugi's right.

Yugi cracked opened his eyes, squinted a little, then smiled as Ryou's white mop came into view, then Joey's blond mane from his left, "H-hi guys,"

Joey sighed heavily and placed a hand over his heart, "Thank God you're awake, we was startin' t' worry."

Yugi swallowed, cringing at the foul taste in his mouth, and looked around with small, weary eyes, "Was…was I asleep for long? What…?"

Joey nodded, "Two days,"

"Two days?" Yugi exclaimed, wincing as his muscles pulled from the tensing, "Wh-what happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up, only to hiss in pain, and grab his right arm as he felt a sting burn the flesh.

"Careful!" Ryou gasped as he helped Yugi sit up, minding his wound, "Careful, you're still hurt."

'_Hurt?_' Yugi thought as he looked down to his wounded arm. He saw a huge, brown scab growing over an area. It looked like a huge burn mark, it was ugly, but it seemed like it was on its way out. "What…what happened?" he asked.

Both vampires blinked, "Ya- you don't remember?"

Yugi shook his head and looked around, feeling some comfort at the familiarity of his room.

Ryou bit his lip as his face fell, "Oh my…"

"What?" Yugi asked as he held his arm, "What happened to my arm?"

Joey looked at Ryou who looked back nervously. He licked his lips nervously and rubbed his neck, "You….er…well ya…er…"

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Ryou asked. He was dreading to be the one to tell Yugi the bad news; then again so was everyone else.

Yugi sniffed as he blinked, trying to search his mind, "I…there was the mansion and we…we went in the carriage…and the hide out…" he trailed off as he stared at the bedding.

The two vampires watched intently as Yugi seemed lost in his thoughts for a few moments as only his fingers twitched, then all of a sudden he gasped, and with each passing moment his jaw slackened. As Yugi pushed his fuzzy mind to remember the recent events, his memories did indeed come back. There was the hide out, the three werewolves…the dead guards…Joey and Jaden fighting…Jaden dying…

Tears welled up in his amethysts orbs as it all played over horribly in his mind, remembering it all as if it just happened moments ago. With a sudden violent flinch, his breath hitched in his throat as one particular memory seized him. His gaze shot to his arm as he let out a squeak of a breath, and stared at the wound he was holding.

Joey and Ryou were sit ting in sorrow as they watched Yugi's form sink. They flinched when Yugi's voice broke, "N-no…"

He was bitten! He had been bitten! He remembered! It was a little blurry but he remembered it! The pain too. This was bad-! This was really bad-

"No!" Yugi exclaimed making his friends jump, "No! No, no, no, this can't be happening!" he squealed angrily and began scratching at the scab.

"Yugi!" Ryou yelped as he grabbed Yugi's hands, "Stop!"

"No, no, no, no, God, please no!" Yugi whined as he began to tremble, fat tears rolling down his pink cheeks as he scrunch dup his eyes in sorrow.

He remembered when he was in the village; they warned everyone that if a werewolf bit you you became one! Yugi shook his head in denial. Maybe it was just a dream…a bad dream.

"Wh-where's Yami?"

Joey chewed his lip, "He's er…out."

"I-is he okay?" Yugi choked out as he swallowed, "Did they w-win?"

Joey patted his head comfortingly, "We won, Pal. The battle is over and everyone is okay. At least, everyone we know."

Yugi frowned with wet eyes, "And…J-Jaden?"

Both vampires hung their head, "Except him…"

Yugi closed his eyes tightly, a few more tears rolling down. If he Jaden really died…then it really happened. He slipped his hands out of Ryou grasp ad subconsciously rubbed at his wound, "A-and…I…I am…I…"

Joey nudged Ryou on the arm as they leaned on the bed, looking the opposite way. Ryou scowled at Joey but looked dismally at Yugi. "Y-you were…attacked. That's how you got that…"

Yugi shuddered as his face crumpled, "N-n-no…" Hearing it made it so much more…real!

Joey shifted closer and squeezed Yugi's shoulder, "Don't panic, Yug'. We're right here for you."

"B-but won't I become a werewolf?!" Yugi squeaked as he poked his arm, "It b-bit me! I remember!"

"Calm down, Yugi!" Ryou urged, "It's all okay-"

"Where's Yami?" Yugi asked as he looked around distractedly, then froze; what did Yami think of all this?

"He is out with Kaiba and Bakura," Joey repeated as he rubbed Yugi's back. Yugi pulled his knees to his chest.

"A-am I a werewolf now?"

"Not exactly…" Joey shook his head.

Yugi sniffled, "Huh?"

Ryou pouted in thought, "Well…only after the next full moon you will be er…a…werewolf."

"I will?" Yugi whimpered making his friends' hearts ache.

"It…it's not all bad," Joey said as he avoided Yugi's glistening eyes.

Yugi gaped at him, "N-not all bad? It's horrible!" he cried then he grabbed his face, "D-do I look different?"

"Yugi, calm down! You're still the same," Ryou informed as he rubbed Yugi's shoulder.

"What am I going to do? Oh no!" the smallest teen gasped as he grabbed handfuls of his hair, "Yami…he…he hates werewolves."

This time Ryou and Joey were silent. Yugi looked at them for some kind of comfort, only to whine pathetically when he found none.

"He hates me now…doesn't he?" Yugi whimpered as he hugged his knees.

Ryou gasped, "No! Of course not!"

"But I remember! He always hated werewolves and n-now I'm going to b-be one! That's why he isn't here!"

Joey scowled as he sat up next to Yugi on the bed, "No Yug', you're wrong, calm down!"

Ryou sighed, "Yami is just worried about you, and we all are."

"I-is he angry at me?" Yugi asked as he wiped the back of his hand under his nose.

"No, don't think that. He loves you."

Joey nodded, "Ryou is right, Pal. Yami loves ya. He cleaned ya up and only left your side a few hours ago."

Yugi wanted to be comforted by the thought, but he was too worried, "B-but this ruins everything! How can a vampire love a werewolf?"

"Love is unconditional." Ryou reminded him.

Yugi blinked at the phrase, and felt his heart warm a little. He then sniffled and wiped away his eyes. "I guess so…I'm only going to be a werewolf…when?"

Joey waved his hand as if it was no big deal, "Next full moon when you transform, the change will be like…complete."

Yugi nodded and bit his lip, "So…I'll be normal till then?"

"Er…"

"What?" Yugi squeaked nervously.

Joey scratched his chin, "You will gain few…characteristics in the time being."

Yugi paled, "Like what? A tail? And-and lots of fur?"

Ryou bit his lip, "…Just a few small changes."

"-like-?"

"We don't know exactly." Ryou cut in, Joey butting in unhelpfully, "I did hear somethin' 'bout a little more hair…and a… er…a smell."

Yugi whimpered as he bounced unhappily, "Dog smell? Yami hates it!"

Ryou glared at Joey but patted Yugi's knee, "It's just a new scent, Yugi."

"Dog smell!"

"Just a little! Bugger, you'll still smell like you."

Joey smiled and shrugged, "Yeah! You'll just smell like you've played with a dog!" The blond yelped as Ryou smacked him from across the bed.

"Joey!"

Yugi ignored his friends in favour of staring woefully down at his palms, "I'm doomed."

Ryou sighed before he spoke, "It's okay Yugi, nothing will change…er…except maybe the, er…baby?"

Yugi's slumped head shot up as he gasped. Ryou and Joey jumped as Yugi's calves hit the bed as he made space for his stomach and grabbed his growing bump, "The baby! Wh-what's wrong with the baby?!"

"Nothing!" Ryou cried as he held his palms up, "We just don't know how the baby will be affected by this!"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked as Joey attempted to loosen his death grip on himself.

Ryou looked at Joey before answering slowly, "Well…the baby should be half vampire. So none of us know how it will take to the werewolf influence…"

Yugi blinked with teary eyes, "C-could it die?" he asked, but he was answered with silence. Anxiety gripped him like super glue as he saw the uncertainty on the others' faces. "Could it?!" he shrieked as he finally let go of his stomach to clutch at his throat, feeling the bile rise in ocean waves.

"Yugi! Please, relax!" Ryou urged but Yugi was too far into panicking.

"This is terrible! My baby will die-! Yami h-hates me! I'm going to become a stinky were-!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Pal! Calm down!" Joey cried as he grabbed Yugi's small hands in his own and pulled them away from Yugi's body, "Take a deep breath!"

"I'm becom-!"

"Take a deep breath!"

"I-!"

"Deep breath!"

Yugi whined in frustration but took in a deep breath, immediately exhaling but sucking in another needed gulp. Joey nodded him on and wiped a stray tear away.

"That's it…"

Yugi choked a bit on his own saliva, cleared his throat, and spoke weakly, "I just…this is- …this is a lot…"

Ryou smiled warmly, "And we are all here to help you, I promise."

Yugi looked up at him wearily as he felt Joey massage his hands comfortingly, "How can you think that? I'm going to be a werewolf and-"

"Yugi, stop!" Joey scolded as he gained Yugi's attention, "Don't dwell in the negative. You of all people know that."

Yugi blinked at him. That was right; he was a very optimistic person, always teaching others to be the same. Now…he was being a pessimist. The odds were highly against him but if Ryou and Joey had not deserted him, surely he would be alright…

"I'm sorry…you're right."

Ryou nodded, "Good. You're alive, we're alive, and the baby is alive."

Yugi swallowed and glanced at his stomach, "How do you know the baby is alive?"

Ryou smiled, brightly enough for Yugi to feel uplifted, "If it was dead it would have poisoned your system because it's already rather grown, but you're fine."

"That's true…How…how is Yami?"

Ryou looked at Joey, Yugi following hesitantly. Joey shifted, "He's er…worried."

"The truth!"

"He is!" Joey insisted, "Fine! He's…quiet and… withdrawn." Joey sighed, "Which means he's worried."

Yugi's lip quivered, "He must be so upset."

"A little. But he is happy you aren't dead. We all are." Ryou amended. Yugi nodded. He was feeling slightly more relaxed. He was still very worried, but who wouldn't be?

"Wh-when-?"

"Bakura! GET OFF!" Yami's voice roared from downstairs. All three boys stiffened and looked towards the door. Yugi felt an icy chill flush up his spine so he ducked back under the covers and curled up with a whisper, "Night!"

"He's eager to see ya." Joey chuckled once the shock wore off. The sound of approaching footsteps then filled the general silence. They stopped by the door, and before anyone could speak the door swung open, Joey and Ryou clamouring to their feet. Yugi stayed as still as possible under the blankets as he tried to feign sleep. He wasn't sure he was ready to face Yami's wrath…or death.

Yami glowered lowly at the two young vampires. "Out." he ordered. The two submissive males did not question him as they scurried out. Yugi rather wished they would stay. He heard the door creaked shut followed by a short trail of footsteps that stopped by the bed. He flinched as he felt the bed sink in a bit under Yami's weight. There was a silence before Yami spoke.

"…Are you awake?"

'_Should I answer?_'

"Yugi?"

Yugi whimper at the clear sadness in his mate's voice, then immediately face palmed for making a sound. Yami frowned, he knew Yugi was conscious, he could tell by a few factors, but he waited quietly as Yugi steadied himself and slowly uncovered his head. Yami sighed in relief as a crop of tri-coloured hair peeked out, followed by beautiful, though teary amethyst eyes.

"You're awake," he acknowledged and reached for Yugi, but the smaller teen sat up and flinched away. Yami's face fell, "Yugi?"

Did Yugi already feel threatened by his presence? Yami studied Yugi carefully; there weren't any changes that he could see.

Yugi stared back nervously as Yami scrutinized him. Yami tried again, "Yugi?"

Yugi decided that Yami didn't look angry or on the verge of murdering him so he nodded in reply, sucking in his lover lip and bit on in. Yami swallowed and smiled weakly, "How…when did you wake up?"

Yugi cleared his throat before answering in a mumble, "J-just now…"

Yami nodded, "…And how do you feel?"

Yugi hugged himself, "Okay…a-and you?"

Yami thought before answering, "I'm…well if you are." He then hesitated as he scooted closer to Yugi who stayed still but shrank slightly.

Yugi could see sadness in the male's eyes. He did not want Yami angry with him or sadden by him! Yugi licked his dry lips as he began trembling, "Y-Yami, I'm so sorry-!"

"No," Yami cut in instantly. It was not a threatening gesture but Yugi fearfully flinched anyway. "No, Yugi. I am sorry. I should have been there for you."

Yugi looked up into Yami's sharp crimson eyes, which were full of concern, and his heart clenched and his eyes welled up with tears once again. On a strong impulse, he flung himself into Yami's chest and sobbed into it. He didn't care if Yami slashed him into a thousand pieces for touching him, at least he'd feel Yami one last time. Yami flinched, he hadn't expected that, but he didn't waste time and hugged Yugi close, burying his nose in Yugi's hair.

"I'm sorry, Yami! I'm so sorry! I d-didn't want-!"

"It's okay, Love-"

"-this to happen! It's not okay! It's h-horrible! I'm sorry!"

Yami's heart broke as Yugi blubbered out terrified squeaks of apology. He felt so bad for allowing this to happen to his little mate. Yami hugged Yugi tightly as he began rocking him, "Yugi! Shh…shh, Yugi. It's okay, it's fine…" he mumbled repeatedly as Yugi's cries became incomprehensible and he simply hung onto Yami's shirt in a sobbing mass. "Everything will be alright," he whispered then jumped as Yugi suddenly pulled out of his grasp and clasped his little hands together in what looked like a pleading gesture.

"D-don't kill me!"

"What?" Yami squeaked uncharacteristically

"Please, Y-Yami! I-I-I d-don't want to die! Please don't kill me!" Yugi begged frenetically as he shot out and grabbed Yami's shirt. Yami grabbed Yugi's hands in his own, squeezing them as Yugi gasped and tried to pull them away.

"I won't hurt you, Yugi! I promise! Calm yourself," Yami urged, "Why would you think that?"

Yugi looked up at him. Yami had to hold onto his breath, Yugi looked so adorable, so vulnerable, so needy of reassurance and love.

"B-because I'm g-going to be a werewolf!"

Yami winced at the undeniable truth, but cupped Yugi's chin determinedly, "I know."

"B-but-!"

"I know, Yugi." Yami repeated, "I've thought enough about it and…and everything will be okay." he whispered.

Yugi sniffled and rubbed his right eye as Yami let go of his hands, "Y-you did…?"

Yami nodded and rubbed his thumb over Yugi's plump cheek, "I did. And I'll stay with you."

Yugi frowned as he saw a smile spread over Yami's handsome face. He looked up and locked gazes with his vampire. Nothing seemed out of place in his eyes, no deceit or lies…Much sadness, yes. And…determination?

"Y-you hate werewolves." Yugi stated the obvious making his own shoulders slump. Yami nodded with a blank expression. He pulled Yugi's flushed face closer, "I don't hate you."

Yugi felt his heart jump with hope, but the pessimism was controlling him, "I'm going to be a-"

"I know. But if you still want me then I'm still yours."

Yugi whimpered, "I do, Yami! B-but-!"

"As I want you. So everything is fine." Yami cut in with a sad but relieved smile. Yugi was shocked when Yami claimed a swift kiss. He whimpered again as their lips touched, Yami's lips were so much firmer and more certain than his were. He instinctively clutched back onto Yami's shirt as the man kissed him lightly.

Yami purred; Yugi did not taste any different.

Once Yami was satisfied, he grabbed Yugi's face with both hands and deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into Yugi's mouth. He didn't care if Yugi wanted it or not, he wanted to prove to them both that they still belonged together. Yugi squeaked into it but let Yami kiss him as he was too afraid he would do something wrong and Yami would finally freak out and kill him.

Yami hummed deeply as he savoured Yugi; he had missed this contact. There was not anything different about Yugi…or _doggish_. As he passionately kissed Yugi he slowly noticed the teen wasn't participating, he was just hanging on, rather rigidly too. He pulled away and held Yugi's face as if it were a fragile egg.

"Love?"

Yugi was flushed, panting and blushing, "Mmh?"

"Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm okay," Yugi mumbled then sighed and looked away, "How can you still want me?"

"Yugi…" Yami sighed and shook his head. "I love you too much. You are my partner, my love. Not my slave, my prisoner, or my toy. You are everything to me now. How could I continue living without you?"

Yugi's heart fluttered up into his throat at those beautiful words as if it had grown wings. He humbly tried to stop the small smile that crawled onto his face, "R-really?"

Yami smiled with a nod, "Yes, Yugi. Now will you calm down?"

Yugi nodded reluctantly, "Yes…but aren't you going to freak out?"

Yami shifted onto the bed next to Yugi, and slung the teen over his lap so he could hold him, "I already have…You were sleeping for two days, I had time to sort out my thoughts."

Yugi swallowed, "So you're sure about…keeping me-?"

"More than sure." Yami smile and kissed both of Yugi's cheeks. Yugi's face crumpled as he sniffled happily, "Thank you, Yami."

"I love you, Yugi."

"I l-love you too, Yami!"

"And I love you too, baby." Yami smiled as he patted Yugi's stomach. Yugi smiled happily then gasped in shock, "The baby!"

Yami frowned, "Sorry?"

"Yami! Is the baby okay?" Yugi asked hurriedly. Yami noted the fear in his eyes. He sighed, "We know it's not dead…but there is no guarantee about how healthy its outcome will be."

Yugi pouted nervously, "That's…bad. So it…it won't be healthy?"

"It's all to chance, Yugi. It could be deformed-"

"Deformed?!"

"It's only a maybe, Yugi. We can't speculate anymore as none of us have heard of a situation like this." Yami stated unhappily. Yugi fumbled uncomfortably then looked up.

"C-can't you ask Dartz? Wouldn't he know-"

"We can't tell anyone!" Yami stressed making Yugi flinch, so he continued in a soft tone, "They might try to hurt you and the baby."

Yugi frowned as a little anger sparked, "What? Why?"

Yami sighed, "It's complicated to an outsider… You are…going to become a werewolf soon and the child will be an unknown, unpredictable hybrid. They'll see this as a dangerous threat and even a huge disgrace to our race. A vampire child with a werewolf cross? I highly doubt they'll take lightly to it. It's like an insult to their superiority over werewolves."

"That's not fair! I didn't ask for this!" Yugi cried angrily.

"Just calm down, Yugi. They won't find out."

Yugi nodded unsurely then looked up with a pained expression, one that didn't suit him, "I…Joey and Ryou said I'll turn into a werewolf on the next full moon."

Yami held back a cringe, "That's a long time from now, don't worry about it."

Yugi blanched, "Aren't you?"

"Kaiba and Bakura are helping me set up the basement for you. I'll explain it all closer to the time."

Yugi cringed, "Will I smell like dog?"

Yami looked at him before answering reluctantly, "A bit…"

"I'm sor-!"

"Shh! No more 'sorries'."

Yugi moaned unhappily, "What more will change on me? Like before the full moon. Will I get a tail?"

"No, Yugi." Yami chuckled, "Our land's werewolves don't have tails."

"Then what?"

Yami sighed, "It differs with each person, but generally…"

"Yes?"

"Just small things," Yami muttered, "More hair, doggish scent…heightened senses. You'll get small claws. You'll gain…I mean, act more like…like…you'll have more animalistic characteristics."

Yugi chewed his lip as he nodded to each problem, "Is that all?"

"About…we will see soon enough." Yami shrugged.

Yugi's shoulders slumped again as the pessimism struck, "Ugh…how can you stand me? I can't stand myself already…"

"Love oversees all problems." Yami smiled then frowned at a loud though muffled rumble. Yugi blushed and put a hand on his stomach. Yami chuckled, "Two days without food, I bet you're hungry. Come on, let's feed you."

Yugi smiled gratefully and shakily stood up with Yami. His body was still weak, so he held onto Yami for support. The elder male took his hand, squeezed it comfortingly, and led him out of the room. They walked silently downstairs and into the kitchen. Yugi hobbled over to the kitchen table to sit while Yami pulled foods out of the cupboards.

"Where's everyone?" Yugi asked, secretly hoping he wasn't responsible for chasing them away.

"Out hunting. Kaiba and Bakura are showing Joey and Ryou the ropes."

Yugi sighed, "Oh…I guess I'll never get my chance for that now."

Yami looked up, "For what?"

"Being a vampire." Yugi blushed, "You know, have you teach me how to be one and how to hunt and stuff."

Yami chuckled with a smile, "You'll start craving meat soon, Yugi. So I can still take you hunting."

Yugi cringed as he watched Yami fill a plate, "Meat? Human meat?"

"Any meat," Yami shook his head and handed Yugi the plate.

"Thanks," Yugi blushed and dug in, trying not to think of eating human meat. He then looked up after a swallow and scratched his neck, "Do you need to feed?"

Yami shook his head, "No, Yugi. Thank you."

"…You sure?"

"I went hunting the night we came back. Don't worry about me."

Yugi nodded and carried on eating. He then grew a sad expression and voiced his thoughts. "You'll never drink from me again will you?"

He didn't know why that bugged him so much. He often disliked Yami's meal times but somehow it…it was sensual…and intimate, no matter the pain. He didn't want to lose that.

Yami stared in surprise, his mouth ajar as he searched for words to say.

Yugi growled lowly, "I'm sorry. I ruined everything…"

Yami licked his lips, "I could still…just…"

"My blood will be gross."

"Not gross…"

"Then what?"

Yami sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he sat on the table next to Yugi's plate, "Just…my system might not take well to a diet of werewolf blood."

Yugi blinked then chewed his lip, "Oh…so you'll kill again?"

"Does it bother you?"

Yugi sighed internally, shrugged indifferently, and went back to eating. He couldn't tell Yami not to kill people now that he couldn't provide Yami with his food. Yami had to eat.

While Yugi demeaned himself for letting Yami down Yami spoke up with a guilty tone, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Yugi looked up in surprise and swallowed. He pushed his near empty plate away and got up. He hesitantly stepped between Yami's legs, slid his arms around Yami's firm waist, and hugged his chest. "I forgive you. I think destiny was determined to do this."

"Stupid destiny…" Yami muttered. They hugged for a while, forgetting all their problems and just enjoying each other's company. Until the front door slammed loudly.

Yami instinctually went into defence mode and jumped off the tale with bared teeth, a hiss escaping his throat as he swapped places with Yugi so he was in front of the kitchen archway.

"NO! LEAVE ME!" Joey's voice boomed from the hallway as frenzied footsteps were heard pounding against the wooden floor.

"Joey?" Yugi asked as he stepped out from behind a relaxing Yami.

"JUST GET AWAY!" Joey screamed again, his pounding footsteps heading to the livingroom where more rushed steps followed. Yugi stepped into the hallway and saw Bakura's white hair disappear into the livingroom.

"Joey! Calm down!" Kaiba growled. Yami and Yugi quickly followed and stepped into the livingroom, Yugi gasping in shock while Yami held him close.

Joey stood away from everyone, splattered in crimson liquid; blood. He looked shaken as he glared around. Yugi tore his gaze away to look for Ryou who stood silently at Bakura's side, full of blood himself, his hair streaked like someone threw a bucket of blood at him.

"What the fuck?" Yami blurted out. Everyone turned their way, Joey and Ryou cringing away in shame.

"Y-you're up, Pal…" Joey choked out in an attempt to be nonchalant, his tone sounding strangled.

"What happened?" Yugi breathed as he noted Kaiba and Bakura were a lot less bloodied.

Joey answered in the same tone, "Nothing."

"You're full of blood." Yami stated as he sniffed the air, "Young blood-"

"Shut up!" Joey growled as he hugged himself. Kaiba snarled.

"Joey, calm down. It's natural-"

"It's not natural!"

"You're not human anymore!"

"I kill-!" Joey choked then grit his teeth as he looked away, "I hurt her…"

"She was food, you mutt." Bakura shook his head ignoring Kaiba's glare.

Yugi blinked, "Huh?" he asked as Yami hummed in recognition.

"It's so wrong…" Joey muttered as he placed a hand on his stomach.

"You are over reacting." Kaiba groaned.

"Hurt who?" Yugi asked making Joey and Ryou wince.

"Oh, Wolfy's up." Bakura grunted in distaste, Yugi frowned at the nickname.

"The first time is always strange," Yami said to Joey who sighed: "I'm a terrible person…"

"You act like a saint," Bakura scoffed as he fell into a chair, leaving Ryou standing looking guilty.

Yugi scowled, "What happened?"

"Hunting, Yugi." Yami answered then looked at Kaiba. The brunet took a hint and sighed as he spoke.

"We took them out to hunt, to teach them how it's done. After a while we came across a traveller…" Joey whined and began to pace, running his red fingers through his hair. "Bakura and I caught her. She struggled and ended up bleeding. We brought her to the boys and-"

"Nooo!"

"Joey lost control."

"Kaiba!" Joey cried as he glanced to Yugi's face, which showed recognition.

Kaiba shook his head, "Joey, it's natural. You're still young."

"And Ryou?" Yami asked with a chuckle as he surveyed Ryou's bloodied form.

"He lost it after Joey did." Kaiba shrugged. Ryou made a noise of discomfort and avoided anyone's eyes.

Yami chuckled again, "I wish I could have seen that."

"It was adorable." Bakura smirked as he nudged Ryou with his shoe.

Yugi watched his two friends sadly. He didn't hold it against them, he felt sorry for them.

"I feel sick," Joey gurgled as he clutched his blood filled stomach.

Yami growled in warning, "Don't you dare throw up inside."

"Are you g-guys okay?" Yugi asked softly. Ryou kept his eyes averted while Joey looked nervously at Yugi.

"Aren't ya disgusted in us? In me?" Joey asked, almost angrily. Yugi quickly shook his head, "No, it wasn't your faults. You're newborn vampires remember? So it's your nature now, like Kaiba said." Yugi then smiled, "I understand."

Joey's stance softened and he nodded to Yugi, "Thanks, Pal."

"Wolfy will do worse then that on full moon." Bakura muttered, and this time Yugi shot back in offence, "Stop calling me that."

"Bakura, please." Yami added with a growl. Yugi stepped forward to Ryou who stepped away.

"Ryou…please don't hide,"

"I…need...to bath." Joey muttered as he ran from the room, clumsily hitting his foot on a small end table as he turned out the room.

Yugi looked back to Ryou, "Ryou?"

"Don't look at me." Ryou mumbled as he hid his face.

"I'm not angry or disgusted at you-"

"But I am!" Ryou cried as he threw his hands up making Yugi flinch away. The pale teen then stalked out of the room. Yami snaked his arms around Yugi who stared sadly after his friend.

"He needs space."

Yugi looked up, "Did you freak out too?"

"For my first kill? No…not as much as them, but I felt bad."

Bakura smirked, "I loved it."

"You would." Kaiba grunted then looked to Yugi, "How do you feel?"

Yugi shifted closer to Yami, "Me? Um…normal."

Kaiba looked to Yami, "Have you discussed the baby?"

"A bit…"

"Yami," Kaiba growled irritably.

Yugi looked around, "What?"

"The baby is a problem." Kaiba stated boldly making Yugi shrink but growl out determinedly, "Yami explained, I know. I'm keeping it."

"You should think about terminating it," Bakura said making Yami growl and Yugi gasp.

"I can't kill my baby! It will be fine! I know it!"

Bakura shook his head, his expression full of mockery and derision, "Your choice if you want to be bloody well eaten from the inside out."

Yugi did a double take, "S-sorry?"

"Don't listen to him-"

Bakura snarled, "We know nothing about the creature you carry, it could kill you."

Yugi whimpered at the harsh tone the blunt words were delivered in. He looked up at Yami, "C-can it?"

Yami stared at him before speaking reluctantly, "If things go bad, yes…"

Yugi was on the verge to gag but he held it. His small hands went to his baby bump. He hated all the uncertainly, especially when it was about his baby. He didn't deserve it! The baby didn't deserve it, it was so unfair.

Kaiba saw Yugi's worry, "We are just trying to help."

"Great help," Yami retorted.

"I'm keeping it…" Yugi mumbled stubbornly as he stared at his feet.

"Sorry?"

"I'm keeping it no matter what." Yugi said louder as he looked up with a hard expression at each male, "It's mine." He sniffed and pulled out of Yami's arms to walk out.

The men watched him go, then Bakura sniggered, "A mother's love."

"How is he handling his new life?" Kaiba asked Yami.

Yami blew air out of his cheeks, "He seems normal, no change, but he'll survive if I'm with him."

"Watch him, Yami. We don't want him to go wild." Kaiba warned.

"He won't." Yami hissed as he stalked out, "Watch your own mates, look at tonight's incident. And you're picking on Yugi for nothing!"

He would look after Yugi and love him no matter what, he'd help Yugi as best he can. Yami never imagined he'd be in this situation but that made him more determined to get through it. He loved Yugi; he could do it.

**XxXxXxXx**

Well, I hope it's still enjoyable! Lease point out errors~

Thanks for all the love you guys!


	28. Little changes

Special thanks to s2Teennovelist, yugixyamiyaoilover and Goldpen. I was really glad you guys grasped the emotion I tried to portray last chapter.

**I do not own YuGiOh. But like all of you I wish I did.**

**Chapter 28: Little changes**

Over the next few uncertain days Yami, Kaiba and a rather reluctant Bakura spent laborious hours trying to find a way to stop Yugi's impending transformation. Though it was extremely unfruitful, as whatever research they managed to do did not help in the slightest. Yugi was still hopeful, though he was dreading his transformation; now he knew why werewolves supposedly hated the full moon. Who _would_ look forward to it? Yugi couldn't even imagine…

"This one isn't helpful either," Bakura grumbled with an irritable sigh as he tossed a large brown book over his shoulder, just missing a potted plant that most likely belonged to Kaiba.

Yami wasted no time in flinging another at him, "Here."

"We won't find anything…" Bakura breathed under his breath but opened the book anyway. Yami glared at him but ignored the comment and carried on searching his own book.

"…If nothing is found by Saturday we are getting the chains." Kaiba stated as he closed his book and rested it on his lap. He had on a stern but apologetic expression.

"Yes…" Yami growled reluctantly as the thought of chaining Yugi up repulsed him. He hated the thought, but all reason stood with Kaiba; it had to be done to insure minimal damage to anyone or anything.

"I'm taking Ryou away that night." Bakura informed as he stared blankly at the book, not taking in the monotonous words.

"Do whatever," Yami spat as he held his book higher to cover his puckered face. His temper was boiling over with their constant negative comments, could not they just be positive _once_?

Upstairs inside the house, the younger males sat in Yugi's room on the bed playing a game of cards, Yugi easily beating both Joey and Ryou.

"I quit." Joey sighed as he dropped his cards into a pitiful pile.

Ryou giggled and lowered his cards, "Would you rather play snap?"

"No way, you guys are a lot faster than me." Yugi cut in as he put down his own hand.

Joey shook his head and shrugged with a pout, "Nah, I'm tired of cards now." Ryou shrugged in response and began collecting the scattered deck.

Yugi's smile wavered as he felt another sudden wave of the accursed dizzy spells hit him. He put a hand to his head as it swayed, "Ugh…"

"Yug'?"

"Hand…" Yugi moaned as he blinked repeatedly to clear his vision. Both his friends had become accustomed to this, so Joey automatically gave his hand to Yugi who placed it on his hot cheek. Joey frowned as he felt the heat emit off his little friend and sink into his colder flesh, "Damn, Yug', ya burning up again."

Yugi sighed into the coolness then smiled when Ryou cupped his other cheek, "Thanks, guys."

"That's why we are here," Joey smiled.

Ryou pulled his lips to one side, "…It's getting worse each day."

"I know," Yugi moaned, then looked towards the door, "I wonder if they found anything…"

"I hope they do, Pal. Yami will search the world if he had to."

Yugi giggled at the thought and took his friends' hands away from his cheeks that were thankfully feeling icy. The small teen blushed as his stomach growled loudly and unexpectedly. They all laughed lightly and stood up, knowing it was Yugi's lunchtime. Yugi appreciated how both Joey and Ryou had accepted him and all his needs, he was really grateful.

Yugi cradled his baby bump, which was noticeably bigger now.

"Let's go make ya a huge plate." Joey grinned as he took hold of Yugi's wrist and towed him along. Yugi was tempted to peek into the livingroom to check on Yami but held it. The elder males had stolen a bunch of books from who knows where to research, and he did not want to disturb them.

In the kitchen, Yugi took a seat while Ryou and Joey skipped around the kitchen filling a plate of food for him.

"Here, Pal." Joey smiled as he handed Yugi the plate once it was full. Yugi smiled in thanks and began eating ravenously. There was soft bread, some chicken from yesterday, some grapes, and fish caught from the river. Yugi ate happily and chatted to his friends as he filled his ever growing stomach. He had noticed though that recently the food never seemed to be enough, as if he was missing an important component in his diet. '_Damn pregnancy._'

After a while, Yugi was caught in another hot flush so he gulped down a glass of water. Joey grinned, "At least ya got no morning sickness."

"Thank God." Yugi moaned as he rubbed his extended stomach. It was so strange to think there was a baby inside him, but he was getting over the shock. He had a worse shock to get over…

"Hey, Yug'. After the transformation ya won't smell edible t' us no more."

Yugi rolled his eyes at Joey who chuckled, "Thanks."

"Aw, c'mere, buddy!" Joey cooed as he grabbed Yugi and pulled him into a hug, then grabbed Ryou over Yugi's shoulder and pulled him into the hug. They giggled and group hugged tightly before pulling apart. Yugi smiled happily up at them but he stopped giggling when he caught sight of Ryou and Joey's expressions of confusion.

"…What?"

"Hold still." Ryou mumbled as he leaned over and sniffed at Yugi's neck. Yugi leaned away a bit as his friend sniffed him. He looked to Joey but the blond smelt the air around them, his expression puckered, as was Ryou's.

Ryou looked up at Joey as he gave Yugi his space, "Smell that?"

Joey nodded with a small crinkle of his nose, "Yeah."

"What?" Yugi blurted out as he smelt the collar of his shirt.

Ryou smiled nervously and tapped his chin, "Nothing…you just…er…"

"Yes?"

"…Er…-"

"Smell doggish." Joey finished making Ryou face-palm. Yugi grimaced and picked up his arms to smell at his arm-pits, "What?! Aw! I thought maybe it wouldn't come! …I don't smell anything…"

"I don't think you will. Not until your senses get stronger," Ryou explained.

"Noooo!" Yugi whined as he pouted and dropped his arms, Joey and Ryou chuckling at him.

"Yugi?" Yami's voice sounded as his footsteps were heard and he appeared in kitchen through the archway, making the room go silent. He frowned at the males and placed hands on his hips, "…What's wrong?"

Yugi flushed red and huffed as he hugged himself and looked to Ryou. Ryou smiled with a small chuckle and gestured to Yugi, "…His new scent is setting in."

To their surprise, _especially_ Yugi's, Yami kept a calm expression and as a small smile formed on his face as he raised a curious brow, "Oh? Let's smell then."

Yugi squeaked and immediately backed up as Yami took a step forward. He did not want his new scent to repel Yami! What if he smelled gross? What would happen if it made Yami want to hurt him? Yugi stumbled back slightly, Ryou and Joey frowning sympathetically as they saw the fear in his wide eyes, "No, er...you don't have to,"

"But I want to," Yami insisted instantly and with blinding speed he stepped up and quickly grabbed Yugi's upper-arms so he couldn't escape. Yugi whined in discomfort as Yami pulled him closer and nuzzled his cheek, gliding his nose along Yugi's skin.

Yami held the stiff, little body close to his own body as he took a deep breath through the nose, allowing the scent coming off Yugi to fill his nostrils.

At first Yami stiffened himself as the foreign scent invaded his nostrils. Yami could feel the natural urge to growl, the itch to hiss and push away the creature that might cause harm to him.

Yugi felt the change in attitude and clenched his eyes with a small whimper, praying Yami did not feel compelled to attack him; he would never survive.

Yami processed his thoughts carefully before allowing his body to act. The boys were right. Yugi _was_ gaining a canine scent; though it was only a hint that covered Yugi's original scent, like a spice over a roast. Yugi's own scent was still there, strong enough to still make his mouth water and send butterflies into his stomach, but he could now smell that _other_ scent.

The crimson-eyed vampire made sure to suppress any violent feelings before relaxing his figure. Once he was sure he was in control, he smiled softly, and planted a kiss on Yugi's small, pale neck. He bit back a grin as he still felt the urge to nip and suck at the tasty flesh.

The teen flinched slightly as he waited for the angry fangs to tear at his skin, but they never came, so he melted into the feathery kisses, blushing at Ryou's giggling.

"…You smell heavenly," Yami complimented as he pulled back and looked into Yugi's sweet face.

Yugi swallowed a moan and hung his head with a sighed, "Yeah right…"

Yami kissed his forehead, "I will adapt to the new scent, Yugi." he assured, then let Yugi free from his firm grasp. Yugi hugged himself but stayed next to Yami who petted his hair lovingly.

Ryou cooed at the sight, and then looked up at Yami. "Any luck, Yami?"

Yami's face fell as he dropped his hand, "…No, I'm afraid not." He then looked down woefully at Yugi. "I'm sorry Yugi; it doesn't seem there is anyway to prevent it from happening."

Yugi nudged Yami in forgiveness and chuckled sadly, "I knew I wouldn't be so lucky. So…you mentioned the basement once. About plan B…?"

"Yeah…" Yami sighed unhappily as he scratched his ear. Yugi giggled at the strong habit, "We're thinking of putting you in the basement that night."

Joey frowned and looked around, "Why? Wouldn't setting him out in the forest be better?"

Yami shook his head with a scolding expression, "No. Yugi will be too distracted by everything to look after himself. We could lose him, he could hurt himself and anything he comes into contact with."

Yugi rubbed his palms together and tried to keep his cool, "But couldn't I destroy the basement?"

"Yes. That is why we are setting it up for you. We'll set up a post for you, and chain you down so you can't go anywhere."

"Chains?" Ryou scowled, "…Sounds harsh."

"I know, I hate it but it's safer for everyone." Yami sighed. He bit his lip and glanced down, "How…how do you feel about it, Yugi?"

Yugi pouted sadly but pulled a small smile for Yami. "It's for the best. I don't want to hurt anyone or destroy the house."

"I bet Bakura thought it up," Joey huffed.

"He did." Yami raised a brow then cupped Yugi's hot face, "I'll be helping you all the way." He then frowned as he noted the heat Yugi was emitting, "Are you hot?"

"Hot flushed all day," Ryou nodded in place for Yugi.

"Poor Yugi," Yami cooed and Eskimo kissed Yugi before capturing him in a passionate kiss making the teen giggle and cuddle him.

**-A week later-**

"…Looks good to me," Kaiba nodded as he, Bakura and Yami stepped back from their work.

"Well, if two of us couldn't break it I doubt he will." Bakura nodded. Yami nodded stiffly as he stared with distaste at the chains they installed into the basement. They had welded and bolted thick metallic chains into the walls. The chains had linings of silver inside them; a nature guard against many supernatural creatures.

It made Yami sick when he imagined locking Yugi up in chains like an animal, like a prisoner. However, it had to be done. The basement had been cleaned out and everything that was in there was moved to other rooms.

"It needs something soft," Yami grunted as he studied the cold, dusty cement floor.

"Soft? For what?" Bakura inquired gruffly.

"He is not spending the night on a cold floor no matter what he turns into!"

"Fine, fine, we'll get a few mattresses." Kaiba sighed as he tried to avoid another Yami vs. Bakura fight.

Yami nodded in approval as he turned and headed out, "And cushions."

Bakura growled as he and Kaiba followed, "What happened to 'Thank you'!"

"Thank you," Yami mumbled dryly but honestly as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Whatever." Bakura shot back. Yami ignored it and went in search for his Yugi.

Yugi's appetite was increasing rapidly. They assumed his accelerated pregnancy combined with the upcoming transformation was taking its toll on his body; it needed as much nutrients as it could get.

The pregnant teen was also experiencing bad mood swings that left him happy one second, and then in hysterical tears the next. Though Yami could tell when it was his hormones and when it was just plain stress, he knew Yugi well.

Yami followed the only heartbeat in the house, which led to Yugi's room. He first knocked on the door before he stepped in slowly spotting the small figure. Yugi sat on his bed, all alone, sitting hunched with his legs hanging off the bed. Yami's heart clenched as Yugi looked up with a weak smile; he had not been feeling too good today. At least he was not dying.

"Hey, Love. How are you feeling?"

"I heard the banging, is it done?"

Yami nodded and smiled as best he could, though it felt strained, "It's all done. We'll put in a bunch of cushions and mattresses down there so you don't sit on the floor."

"Thank you." Yugi nodded shortly then put a hand to his stomach as it growled.

Yami smiled again, this time a little easier, "You should eat." He had a surprise ready for Yugi. The teen nodded and slipped off the bed, happily walking into Yami's arms.

"Are Joey and Ryou back yet?" Yugi asked. The two had gone out alone earlier and he did not like that they were out without protection. They may have been vampires, but they were still his friends. Yami had assured him they would be fine, and he had to assure Bakura that Ryou would be back.

"They came back while you were sleeping." Yami answered as he pulled Yugi along to the kitchen.

As they walked into the hallway downstairs, Yugi's nose twitched. He sniffed a few times and took note of the appetizing aroma, then hummed curiously, "…Mmh, that smells good."

"I know," Yami chuckled and led Yugi into the kitchen where Joey and Kaiba stood waiting.

"Hey, Pal! We got a surprise for ya!" Joey grinned as Yugi forced a smile to be polite, "Yami's idea though."

"Oh," Yugi blinked as he looked around, forcing another smile on his face; he was in a bad mood again. He had woken up like that, and he did not feel very much for being surprised. Though he was hungry, and he smelt food near.

"Yeah!" Joey nodded and lifted a covered dish onto the counter. "Dinner is served!" he announced happily as he pulled the dish's lid off, revealing a plate full off thick, red slabs of beef, juicy, fresh and tender. As the scent of the meat hit Yugi's nose his mouth instantly began to water terribly. His heartbeat even began to quicken as he stared longingly at the plate.

To his chagrin lately over the past week, he had begun eating more and more meat in his diet and he was really enjoying it. Especially the raw meat. It gave him the 'full' feeling he had been missing, and he felt healthier after a meat meal. It was a little weird as well, having to eat it raw, but he forced himself to invoke his new instincts and enjoy it as his body was telling him to.

Yami saw hesitation on his face, so he nudged Yugi forward, "Go on, Yugi."

Yugi looked up at each of their faces, and when he felt certain, he smiled gratefully. He allowed Yami to nudge him forward encouragingly and swallowed as he approached the dish slowly as if it would run away if he moved any faster. Yami moved to stand next to his cousin.

Yugi sniffed the plate and reached out to grab a piece of delicious meat. Ignoring his company, and answering his rumbling stomach, Yugi bit into the meat and closed his eyes in delight. He could not believe he was enjoying raw, blood dripping meat, but lately his body was calling for it. It did not repulse him that he ate it, he saw it as normal food, tasty food too. If only a _little_ strange…

Yami and Kaiba spoke casually for a while as Yugi snacked happily, the blood running down his chin as he struggled to swallow in big gulps. Joey stood in amusement and watched him until Yugi got irritated by his staring.

"What? I never stared at you when you were eating like a pig."

Joey shrugged indifferently and grinned mischievously, "I know. But it's just funny seeing ya stuff ya face."

"Shut up," Yugi grumbled moodily as he finished his piece and looked down at the last piece on the plate. As he reached for it, Joey was besides him in a second and snatched it up. "Hey! Joey!"

"I think I need a piece," Joey teased as he held it to his mouth.

"Joey, that's mine!" Yugi cried as he jumped to grab at the meat.

"Nope, it's mine."

"Joey, stop teasing." Kaiba scolded with a slight smirk, Yami chuckling next to him.

All amusement instantly vanished and was replaced but shocked gasps as Yugi growled rather impressively and lunged at Joey, sending them sailing to the floor with a loud '_thunk!_'. The little werewolf-to-be growled and snarled uncharacteristically as he managed to rip the meat from Joey's limp hands just as Yami grabbed him under his arms and pulled him off Joey who laid in shock on the wood.

Yami dragged Yugi to the other end of the kitchen as Kaiba helped Joey up, both staring wide-eyed at Yugi. Yugi glared at the floor as he began gnashing and eating his meat, a lowly grumbling chorus growls flooding up from his throat as he subconsciously warned off anyone who dared to touch his meat.

Yami held Yugi under his arms firmly and sent the two other males an apologetic glance. Joey swallowed, looking a little shaken, "S-sorry, Yug'."

Yugi merely grunted in response and made himself heavy so Yami slid him to the floor where he pulled his knees to his chest and gnawed away. Yami could sense the hostility coming off Yugi, along with his new scent. He smelled very much like a canine creature, this last week had let it settle in quite a lot. He hated admitting it but he was still _trying_ to get used to it, it was a second nature to hiss in disgust at the scent.

"Sorry, Yami. I didn't mean t' work him up." Joey apologized.

"It's okay, Joey. He's in a bad mood today anyway." Yami brushed it off with a light wave of his hand. Yugi grumbled and looked up at Yami who simply smiled down understandingly at him.

In his mind, Yugi knew he should not have over reacted but it just felt right at the moment. Joey had his food, and he needed it for himself and the baby. Joey forced him to do it, or at least…provoked his animal side.

The blond mumbled another apology and snuck out with a guarded Kaiba. Yami crouched down by Yugi's side who was licking his fingers clean off the left over blood from his meal. Yami shook his head with a smirk, "You are adorable. Like a little feisty cub."

"…Sorry 'bout that…" Yugi mumbled once his hand was clean, ignoring Yami's comment.

"We understand." Yami smiled and kissed his forehead, breathing in a mouthful of dog smell. He cringed slightly, glad Yugi had his head hung so he couldn't see it. It was a challenge to get used to such a… scent. It had heightened since the first whiff into a full-blown scent. But he was trying.

Yugi began fidgeting to get to his feet so Yami helped him up, minding the baby, slyly checking if it might have been hurt during the small tussle.

"So…I-"

"Do you hear that?" Yugi cut in as he tilted his head.

"Hear what?" Yami frowned as he listened as well. All he heard was Yugi's heartbeat, the wind outside, the distant conversation of Joey and Kaiba, and…gasps?

Yugi frowned as he peered at the ceiling, "That…sounds like…someone… can't breathe."

Yami strained his ears harder, then blushed as he heard Ryou's flustered cries. Yugi strained as well until Yami covered his ears. "Hey," he complained as he pushed them away.

"It's Bakura and Ryou." Yami said as he tried not to blush.

"…Is Ryou okay?"

"He's fine, Yugi. Relax-"

"Can you stop with the relax stuff?" Yugi sighed irritably.

Yami flushed and mumbled an apology. They both looked up at a loud bang. Yugi pouted up at the ceiling, "They're doing it again aren't they?"

"Yes," Yami chuckled. Yugi then looked up at Yami, his face blank. "Yugi?"

"Wanna do it?" the small submissive blurted out.

Yami did double take, "What? Now?"

"Why not? You always want it," Yugi shrugged as he stepped closer and put his arms around Yami's neck. "Hmm…" Yugi hummed as he nuzzled Yami's neck making the male groan. "You smell so good, Yami…Is it perfume?"

"N-no…your sense of smell is just getting stronger." Yami moaned as Yugi pressed up against him with a purr, "Oh, so it's you…"

Yugi purred loudly as he began nipping and kissing at Yami's neck. His partner's scent smelt so good, it made his stomach tighten. All parties had been amazed that Yugi did not feel threatened by Yami's scent, but that was probably because his olfactory senses were not yet developed and strong enough to decipher Yami's scent into a threat.

Yami shivered and put his hands around Yugi's waist and ground their hips together. As Yugi growled lustfully at the touch, Yami noticed he could feel the baby bump against his own firm stomach.

"…Smell so good…" Yugi murmured as he kissed Yami's neck. Yami smiled down at his little feisty mate. He was surprised Yugi was being so bold; he was too shy for this. Though…they had not done it in a while…

"Shall we go upstairs?" Yami asked seductively. Yugi looked up, his eyes half lidded and cloudy, his cheeks pink and flushed. He nodded eagerly. Yami smirked as he sensed the heat and need radiating off Yugi. With blinding speed, he scooped Yugi up bridal style and flew up the stairs into their room, kicking the door closed and depositing Yugi onto the bed.

Yugi moaned softly and closed his eyes as he bounced on the bed. He stretched out his limbs with a happy moan, his stomach full and his body a more relaxed. Yami straddled his waist and grinned down at him. '_I bet I'd be attracted to him no matter what._'

Yami leaned down and began kissing Yugi's soft neck, his hands caressing Yugi's chest. Yugi mewled at the contact, his body twitching at the sensation. He missed Yami's expert hands on his body.

Yami began sucking on a spot but quickly stopped in surprise at the flavour on his tongue. He moved his tongue around in his mouth, tasting Yugi mixed with the canine. He did not know if to gag or enjoy it, it was so strange to him… his instincts were confused.

Yugi laid still not noticing Yami's hesitation. Yami shrugged off his thoughts; Yugi was his lover, period.

"You taste good too…different…but good." Yami commented as he licked Yugi's neck trying to familiarize himself to the new flavour. Yugi hummed softly in agreement, his body feeling heavy.

Yami growled lowly in want after a while as his senses accepted Yugi. He felt his own manhood arise in his pants. Yami pulled back and held the hem of Yugi's shirt. "Yugi, lift yourself so I can undress you."

Yugi did not answer as he lay.

"Yugi?"

No answer.

Yami leaned over and looked at Yugi. The teen was breathing lightly, his mouth slightly open. His expression was peaceful and serene as if he was…sleeping?

Yami sweat dropped heavily as he plunked down on Yugi's legs.

"…Yugi?" Yami called again, hope embarrassingly obvious in his tone. Yami sighed after Yugi answered him with a little snore. He pouted and carefully climbed off Yugi who was already deep in sleep.

Yami could not help but smile when he looked down at Yugi. The teen was going through a lot these days, his body was enduring many changes so it was to be expected that he was more tired and hungry than normal.

Yami thought back to the basement where Yugi would be chained down. He was not looking forward to that night. Would Yugi be okay? Would the baby even be okay during the transformation?

He could only hope…

**XxXxXxXx**

Yugi is going to transform soon!

If you have any questions just ask, pm me or whatever, and I shall answer. Also, the baby will survive. Since female werewolves (and some males) can get pregnant, they would naturally transform in a way that wouldn't hurt the baby, otherwise why have the ability in the first place? They'd be having miscarriages every month a full moon. And I know it was said that the werewolves _don't_ breed often and choose to bite rather than mate, but the ability of pregnancy is still there, and obviously it is used, just not commonly as during the full moon if it _isn't_ mating season the werewolves would be out hunting rather than cavorting. And some werewolves detest what they are so they refuse to have their potential children cursed with the gene.

Please point out errors.

Reviews?


	29. Little changes II

I do not own YuGiOh

**Chapter 29: Little changes II**

It had been a rather uneventful night this night considering a few factors, so when the quiet peace was interrupted, it made the air tense.

"YAMI! YAMI!" Yugi shrieked from his bed as he ogled at his hands stretched out before him. He had woken up with a rather frightening development, leaving him crying out automatically and desperately for Yami. Yami, who had been arguing with Bakura, heard Yugi's cry and bolted upstairs in an instant, stumbling his way into the room as his eyes searching for an intruder. Instead, he found Yugi panting in bed with his hands held up like they were toxic. He approached slowly, and his own eyes widened a little more at the sight.

On the ends of Yugi's ten fingers were ten small talons. They weren't long or thick, but certainly looked sharp, and rather sturdy; more symptoms of his lycanthropy.

"Y-Yami! What's h-happening to me? A-am I ch-changing already?!" Yugi cried as he waved his clawed hands towards the male as if he expected him to pull off the offending nails.

Yami blinked at the nails before smiling gently and sitting down next to Yugi. He rested a hand on Yugi's knee comfortingly, "You're fine, Yugi. I told you that you might get claws. Did you wake up with them?"

Yugi sniffled and nodded, "Y-yeah. I was having a weird feeling in my hands and feet and I w-woke up like this!"

Yami nudged Yugi's hands down, "It's nothing, Yugi. Just a little more of the change."

Yugi hung his head as he dropped his hands in defeat, and Yami rubbed circles onto his hands, "…I must revolt you…I can smell even the smallest hint of blood. I smell like a pooch…I've eaten almost a whole cow this week and I'm constantly moody…I revolt myself."

Yami frowned but chuckled, "That's silly. I love all of you. Even pooch smell. My pooch."

"This pooch is hungry," Yugi pouted as he rubbed his stomach, "…Again."

"Kaiba and Bakura are going hunting with me now so when we come back I'll have your dinner."

Yugi sighed, "Will it be long?"

"Only a little. Can you wait?"

Yugi pouted but smiled and gave him a nod. Yami smiled and kissed his forehead, "Good boy, I'll be back soon." Yugi murmured a goodbye and looked down as Yami left, and almost instantly, there was a knock at the door and Joey's blond head peeked in.

"Can we visit?" he asked, Ryou head appearing underneath his.

Yugi chuckled and shifted on the bed to make space, "Sure." He and Joey had gotten over the misunderstanding from last week, none of them could hold a grudge against the other.

"Sleep well?" Ryou asked as he sat on Yugi's bed.

"I did, until I got these." Yugi huffed as he raised his claws.

Both vampires gasped as Yugi's promoted his new little claws. Joey spoke first, "Whoa! When'd ya get those?"

"When I was sleeping," Yugi shrugged, "I woke up with them."

Ryou smiled, "Wow, and your toes?"

"My toes?"

"Do they have talons too?"

"Er…check for me," Yugi giggled. Joey lifted the blankets off Yugi's feet and chuckled, "Yep, you do."

Yugi leaned over to looked at them, wiggling his toes softly, "Wow…This is weird."

"They look like gravediggers." Joey sniggered.

"Joey!" Ryou gasped then patted Yugi comfortingly Yugi, "At least you have some natural protection now."

"That's true." Yugi nodded then held his stomach as it growled again, "I hope Yami comes back soon with food."

Ryou gave him a sympathetic glance, "I'm sure they will. Shall we play a game in the mean time?"

Yugi beamed, "Sure!"

They played cards for a while, for over an hour, when suddenly Yugi began feeling strange. His stomach growled again, and Ryou and Joey sent him apologetic glances. His senses began to slowly heighten as the time dragged by, he ended up hearing all the way outside the house. He was so very hungry, what was taking Yami so long? He needed food! Didn't Yami know he had a baby sucking all his energy out?

"…Yugi?"

"Yugi? Is something the matter?"

Yugi looked back to his friends, hearing their distant questions. His stomach answered for him with a deep rumble. Joey smiled a crooked smile to the right and patted his shoulder, frowning at the flinch Yugi gave, "They'll be back soon, Yug'. Can't be much longer now."

Ryou nodded and jumped up, "In that case, let's go wait downstairs."

Yugi was forced to trudge along as Ryou led the way down stairs. He was so darn hungry, and his nose was becoming sensitive to their vampire scents; it wasn't a good combination. He wanted food! Soft, juicy, bloody meat, not dead, cold, dry flesh! '_Wait…what?_'

With each second his senses became stronger, his nose picking up the scents of everything around his, he could hear the smallest of sounds, inside and out of the house. Once they entered the livingroom Joey flopped onto the cough, "Let's wait here."

Ryou followed into a seat, Yugi standing in his spot and looked around blankly.

Yugi was acting strange, but neither Ryou nor Joey wanted to admit it. Joey eerily felt the hair on the back of his neck stand as he watched Yugi find a pot on the wall and stare deep into space, "…Yug'? You okay…?"

**-Miles away-**

"I'm not bloody carrying that." Bakura stated as he stared down blankly at the dead cow, "Just rip a leg off."

"He eats more than one leg!" Yami growled, covered slightly in human blood from his recent feed. They had finished sating themselves, and were on the way home, now just to get Yugi's dinner.

"Then take two, but I'm not dragging a whole cow."

"Let's each take a leg then," Kaiba suggested as he stepped between the two, "Yami you take the extra one."

"Fine." They had killed a cow on the way home for Yugi. Each man tore off one of the four legs, Yami taking two and swinging them over his shoulder

"Let's get home before Wolfy eats Ryou." Bakura grunted as he held the dripping meat away from his body.

"Can you stop with that name? He doesn't like it!" Yami spat as he gripped the meat firmly and took off towards home, making sure to back-kick dirt in Bakura's direction.

"Don't be so sensitive." Bakura sniggered as he and Kaiba followed after.

Yami growled loudly as a warning, knowing that if he spoke he'd taint the beautiful night air with vulgar words in a few different languages. He was eager to see Yugi again. There was about a week before the full moon and Yugi's werewolf symptoms were raging. Not to mention his pregnancy symptoms.

The baby seemed fine, it was still growing and wasn't causing Yugi any health problems; so far. Yugi ate enough raw meat to sustain the baby and himself, in face, that was all Yugi ate now.

Remembering his teen was hungry, Yami picked up the pace and before long they reached the clearing to their house.

"Home at last," Yami smiled as they skidded to a stop. Yami jogged up happily towards the front door with Kaiba and Bakura shadowing him.

Then suddenly, without warning, the door swung open. The three men halted in their stride and saw Yugi in the doorway. Yami frowned and tilted his head, but before he could speak, Ryou cut him off.

"Yugi!" Ryou's voice echoed from inside the house as he and Joey ran up behind him, their expressions full of worry yet also hesitance as they reached out shakily to their friend, "Where are you-?"

"Yugi?" Yami frowned and as he took a step closer. Yugi hadn't said a word, and he didn't smile either. He seemed as if he were a statue, but before anyone could anticipate it, Yugi let out a feral snarl that threw everyone off, and lunged at Yami with his newly acquired claws bared, the meat in Yami's arms falling from his grasp to the grass

"AH!" Yami yelped as the wind was knocked out of him as he hit the ground, Yugi snarling on top of him as he latched onto his clothes with his sharp little talons.

"Yugi!" Ryou screamed in shock as he watched, Joey staring in a speechless stupor.

"Yugi! Stop!" Yami cried as Yugi dug his nails into Yami's flesh, his eyes completely black, his nose filling with the fresh blood on Yami's body which only served to aggravate him more. Yami tried pushing Yugi off without hurting him but the teen was beginning to snap at him, nipping at Yami's blood splattered skin.

"What must we do?!" Kaiba called as he and Bakura circled them, Bakura chuckling silently in amusement as the thought '_I told you so!_' ran through his mind, as everyone else stared in horror.

"He's-AH! Yugi! He's not-! Ah!"

"Yugi!" Ryou cried again, "Bakura, help him!"

Yami tried to see Yugi's face, his eyes, but Yugi's face was now pressed to his chest. What was wrong with Yugi?!

Suddenly a pained yip was heard and Yugi went limp, collapsing heavily onto Yami as all the snarling and struggling disappeared. All was silent as the grave as everyone held their breaths, leaning closer as they waited for movement.

Yami stared down in shock at Yugi, then looked over Yugi's head to see Bakura standing over them, his elbow extended as if ready to strike with it. Yami's frazzled expression turned to one of rage as he shook Yugi's limp body, "You call that help?!"

"He went completely savage! I can't believe you still want to keep it!" Bakura sneered as he backed off.

"Yugi? Yugi?" Yami asked as he sat up, cradling Yugi in his arms.

"Y-Yugi-?"

"Stay inside, Ryou!" Bakura ordered as he strode inside and began pushing Ryou away from the scene.

"That was…surprising." Kaiba coughed as he picked up the fallen pieces of meat from Yami and Bakura. Joey approached slowly as he watched Yami shake Yugi as if trying to wake him, "…Is he okay?"

"Didn't you see that he was… off?" Kaiba asked as he handed Joey the meat who took it without question.

"He was actin' weird and being jumpy. Then he just got up and ran t' the door when y'all came back."

"Was he hungry?" Kaiba hinted.

"He was," Yami answered as he stood with Yugi in his arms, "He must've been more hungry than I thought…"

"His stomach was talkin' more than we were." Joey chuckled nervously as he glanced to his limp friend, slightly praying he didn't wake up; he was afraid.

Yami sighed as he turned and headed inside, "This is my fault…"

"What's this?" Joey asked as he asked as he looked at the big legs bulging in his arms.

"Beef for Yugi…"

"Ya could've hurried ya know." Joey mumbled as he followed his own mate inside. In the livingroom, Yami set Yugi down on a couch and sat next to him. Kaiba and Joey walked in, Joey carrying a leg in case Yugi got up. "…Will he still be vicious when he wakes up?" Joey asked

"No, he shouldn't. His body should relax and rather start over in a calm and controlled state." Kaiba explained.

On the couch, Yami cupped Yugi's blood smeared cheeks, "Yugi? Wake up." he then snarled as he looked over his shoulder, "I'll kill that bloody-"

"BAKURA! LET GO!" Ryou screamed from the hallway just before he ran in into the livingroom and latched onto the first thing he could; Kaiba's arm. Bakura was a few seconds after him, and hissed when he was how close Ryou was to the other male, "Ryou! Get-! Get away from him!"

"Then get away from me!" Ryou retorted angrily as he bared his own little fangs, hissing like a kitten. Bakura expression automatically softened, "That's so cute…-I mean-! Come here!"

"Yugi won't hurt me!"

"I might," Kaiba raised a brow as Ryou's grip began painful. Ryou blushed and quickly let go, "Oh! S-sorry," he then slipped off to Yami before Bakura could grab him, "How is he?"

"He won't wake," Yami growled and lifted his glare to Bakura who sniffed and looked away.

Suddenly Yugi twitched, all heads turning to him. His nose sniffed a few times, followed by the stiffening of his body. Yami frowned at Yugi's behaviour and squeezed Yugi's cheek. As he touched the hot skin Yugi's eyes flew open, amethyst once again, and with another sniff he screamed.

"AAAAAH!"

Joey and Ryou both covered their ears as Yugi freaked out, Kaiba and Bakura wincing and turning their heads away from the piercing sound. Yami covered Yugi's mouth in panic as he leaned over him, "Yugi! Calm down! It's me!"

Yugi flinched and squealed in his own panic, but stopped screaming as he looked around, recognizing the faces of his friends. His breathing was hard through his nose, his eyes wide and darting around frenetically.

"It's me, Yami." Yami whispered as he pulled Yugi into his arms, settling the teen onto his lap and began rocking him comfortingly. Ryou and Joey stood and smiled as Yami sat rocking and nuzzling Yugi until he was calm again.

"…At least we know now what will happen if he isn't fed." Kaiba said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Sorry, Yugi…I'm so sorry," Yami murmured as he rocked Yugi like a baby, kissing his forehead soothingly. He then held out his hand to Joey.

"…Oh-! Right," Joey smiled and handed over the fresh meat which Yugi saw through teary eyes. He whimpered as Yami took it from Joey. Yami smiled down encouragingly, and once Yugi was sure Yami meant it was for him he swiftly reached out and grabbed it stuffing a part into his mouth and began eating it, blood oozing out of the flesh.

Yami didn't complain as Yugi gnawed, covering them both in cow blood and matted pieces of fur from the animal, growling lowly in subconscious warning that that meat was his and no one else's. Yami thought it was absolutely adorable, Yugi was so motherly already, never failing to feed his body so his unborn child had enough o eat. Yugi was also getting fiercer, and Yami liked that, at least he knew Yugi could put up a small fight if he was ever in trouble.

After a few moments of relaxing and cuddling, Yami looked up with a glower at Bakura who was standing looking out of place, "Bakura…If he has a bump or a bruise, I'm going to maim you."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Any love for me?


	30. Transformation

IT'S THE TRANSFORMATION TIME! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. AND I LOVE ABUSING CAPSLOCK.

**Chapter 30: Transformation**

Yugi was, to say the least, immensely embarrassed. It was another week gone past but he couldn't forget his embarrassing episode of going crazy. Yami and Kaiba had explained to him about what had happened when he went wild, and that it happened to many other werewolves and even vampires. Something called bloodlust.

Still, Yugi was _never_ a violent person and his actions completely freaked him out. He avoided everyone, especially Yami, for a few days, only coming out when it was necessary.

Yami had tried a hundred times to tell Yugi that he wasn't angry and that he understood, but Yugi wouldn't hear any of it. Yugi always believe in peace, second chances and such, but ironically he wouldn't treat himself by those morals. His moods had gotten worse after the incident and he became more and more withdrawn. Yami did not blame him, who wouldn't be a wreck if they were scheduled to become a monster?

It was one day before the full moon and as usual Yugi was moping in his room, growling dangerously at anyone who tried to coax him out. Yami and the two other head males were debating in the basement just after they had brought down a few soft mattresses.

"You think we should?" Yami bit his lip as he looked at Kaiba who shrugged, "It might help him to settle down if he feeds. He might- well, hopefully, fall asleep after that."

While Yami nodded, Bakura shook his head, "You two are bloody bonkers. If we give him something or _someone_ to eat, won't it rile him up or something? Give him more power?"

Kaiba frowned in acknowledgement while Yami sighed, "That could happen too…But I can't let him go hungry."

"Yes, but Bakura's side is heavier. Better him hungry and weak than riled up and powerful." Kaiba advised.

Yami nodded reluctantly, and turned his scowl away, "I hate this…"

"That makes two of us-"

"Shut up, Bakura!"

"Feed him before the transformation," Kaiba finalized, "It will be safer."

Yami pulled his lips into a tight lip, "Guess so…"

"I can't believe I'm still here," Bakura chuckled, making Yami glare again, "What if he gets loose? Do we have your divine permission to take him out?"

"No!" Yami grunted, "We knock him out if that happens! But it won't."

"Since when are you so optimistic?" Bakura scoffed.

"Since Yugi taught me the benefits of it."

"…I won't even comment…I'm leaving now, anything else?"

"Yes," Yami smirked, "Let the door hit you on the way out."

**-With Yugi-**

Yugi sat alone on his bed, twiddling his fingers idly. Tomorrow was full moon, and he really wasn't looking forward to it. There was a soft knock at the door making him look up.

"Can I come in?" Ryou's voice called from behind the door. Yugi half planned to just ignore it, he really didn't want to answer it, but he knew Ryou was leaving with Bakura tonight.

"Yeah," he called back, almost in a whisper. The door opened and Ryou slipped in hesitantly, shutting it softly before approaching Yugi with nervousness in his steps.

"…We're leaving now, I thought I'd come and say good night and see you soon."

"Oh, thanks." Yugi replied, his tone dripping sarcasm. Ryou's face fell, "Yugi, look…I don't want to leave, but Bakura insisted we leave. Just for your transformation. Then I can come back."

Yugi smiled for the sake of it and sniffed indifferently, "You don't have to come back, I don't want to cause complications between you and _him._"

"Don't say that." Ryou frowned and stepped closer, "He just wants to make sure I'm safe. You won't even know I'm gone." Ryou then bit his lip, "Can I...give you a hug?"

Yugi looked up at Ryou blankly for a few seconds, his pent up angry softening a bit at Ryou's sincere face. The smaller teen sighed and nodded, he didn't want lose a friend. Ryou smiled gratefully and bent over, pulling Yugi into a tight meaningful hug. Both noses scrunched up at each others scents. Yugi hadn't told anybody, but their sharp vampiric scents sent chills down his spine and caused him to involuntarily want to growl and become defensive.

"Good luck, my friend." Ryou mumbled softly as he kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi nodded in acknowledgment and gave Ryou a thankful purr; he couldn't quite express himself with words at the moment. "Bye, Yugi." Ryou whispered as he left. He had already prayed to any god that would listen that Yugi made it through.

Yugi sighed and went back to fiddling with his fingers when another knock was heard.

"What?" Yugi grunted out, a littler harsher than he had intended. The door cracked open and Yami peeked in, "Sorry, am I disturbing?"

"…No." Yugi willed himself to say.

"Can I come in?" Yami asked, his face open and hopeful.

"It is your house."

"Don't be like that, Yugi. We've been over this."

"Mmh." Yugi replied then looked to the floor, "Is it all set up?"

Yami rubbed his arm guiltily as he approached the bed, "Yes, everything ready. Unless you really want to change outside…?"

"No."

"Okay…er…can I do anything for you?"

"No."

"…Need anything?"

"No, Yami." Yugi sighed, "I just want tomorrow to be over."

Yami's face fell, "I do too, Yugi. I'm so sorry you have to go through this…"

"Are you sure I won't escape?"

"No…especially not when Bakura and Kaiba helped install everything."

Yugi nodded sadly and looked down again, he wasn't in the mood for useless optimism. It was quiet for a while until Yami spoke up, "…Can I hold you?"

"Suppose so…" Yugi shrugged as Yami sat next to him. Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi, smelling his scent. Yami was slowly adapting to it, plus it helped that Yugi still had a lot of his old scent. Yami kissed Yugi's temple and tugged him closer until they were right next to each other. He wanted so badly for Yugi to be happy, to smile again, to blush for him… but all Yugi did lately was sigh and growl.

Yami kissed all over the side of Yugi's face, hoping for a reaction, all the while he was making himself hot. Yugi didn't want top push Yami away, especially when Yami was trying so hard, but he couldn't stop the growl that escaped when Yami's hand found his upper thigh.

"Sorry…" Yami quietly mumbled and shamefully as he pulled his hand offending away, settling for just holding Yugi. "…I want you happy, love. What can I do to see you smile again?"

Yugi sighed in reply and shrugged weakly; he didn't know the answer himself. "If I could get rid of the curse I would, I'd give anything to have it gone, even my immortality."

Yugi looked up in surprise; Yami loved his vampirism more than anything. "Thank you." Yugi whispered and kissed Yami's cheek. Yami mentally sighed at Yugi's actions, he was glad he wasn't too far gone.

"Want to do something? Eat? Cuddle? Go for a walk?"

Yugi thought for a while, fumbling with his and Yami's clothes until he looked up, "Can we…can you help me prepare tomorrow?"

Yami's heart clenched at the request. He tightened his grip on Yugi, "Of course, Yugi." That night Yami helped Yugi as best he could trying to give him a strong mind set of what was to come. Yugi was scared to death about the transformation. How painful would it be? Yugi tried to be strong for Yami but every time he thought about it he freaked out.

And whether he liked it or not, time flew past.

**-The next evening-**

"…Yugi? Yugi-? Kaiba, he's not even breathing." Yami complained as he waved his hand in front of Yugi's blank face.

"He's just in shock, he'll be fine." Kaiba said, then frowned in an after thought, "Though you might want to pinch him if he doesn't breathe soon."

Yami whined unhappily as he turned back to Yugi, "Yugi? Please, say something."

Yugi sat on the counter top in the kitchen, he had just finished being practically force fed some food by Yami and it was about an hour before the moon would rise. He hadn't said much and had now he was completely speechless.

"You're scaring me, Yugi, please!" Yami pleaded and finally got a response from Yugi, even though it was a small whimper and a gaze of sorrowful eyes.

Kaiba nodded as he observed Yugi, "He's fine, just in shock."

Joey then jogged in from the hallway, sporting a smile. "Hey, guys. Hey, Yug'."

"Yugi has temporarily shut down." Kaiba informed as he tapped his foot, "That being said, shall we set him up downstairs?"

Yami looked from Kaiba to Joey, then to Yugi with a heavy, reluctant sigh, "Might as well…"

Joey nodded then looked at Yugi, "Yug', do ya need anything before we go down?"

Yugi looked around slowly, glancing briefly at each face, before staring into Yami's eyes, wordlessly and blankly. Joey pouted in thought, "Eat?"

"He did." Yami nodded.

"Pee or somethin'?"

Yami blinked then took Yugi's warm hands into his own. He leaned down abit so he could look up at Yugi's bowed head, "Yugi? Listen Love, do you need to use the toilet?"

It took Yugi a few seconds to taken in and decipher the words, then another few seconds to connect with his body and decide if he needed to relieve himself, and eventually he shook his head.

Joey pulled his lips into a tight line, "He's completely dazed, man."

Yami sighed and lifted Yugi off the counter and gently slung him over his shoulder, the teen not putting up an ounce of fight. "Come on, Yugi."

"You'll be fine, Pal." Joey encouraged softly as he and Kaiba followed Yami down the stairs and into the basement. "Wow, the place looks bigger."

Yami looked over to the chains and mattresses where he was to put Yugi, and for a second, he didn't want to put Yugi down. Yugi himself didn't want Yami to let him go, but he didn't want anyone to see him change so he put up no fight. Sighing again, Yami put Yugi down slowly, who sank to the floor on the soft mattresses and cushions. At least it was soft.

"…I'm sorry, Yugi…" Yami mumbled as he sat down in front of Yugi.

It looked like there were four chains, Yugi wasn't sure. Yami slowly picked up the first and took Yugi's right wrist. He kissed the hand before placing the chain around it and locking it down, a loud click echoing through the room. Yugi didn't mind, he wanted to be chained down, he didn't want to hurt anyone, but he flinched at the echoing of the click.

Yami did the same with his left wrist. After that Yami moved a few cushions and found the ends of two more chains. Yugi let Yami fasten them around his ankles so that when he was done, Yugi saw that there were two chains on either side of his body.

Yugi lifted his arm to see how much space he had to move or shift around, and it was enough. Same with his legs, he could even stand if he wanted.

"Yugi…?" Yami asked as he watched Yugi examine his situation.

"Mmh?"

"I…love you." Yami breathed out and gently cupped Yugi's face. Yugi's eyes filled with tears so he shut them and hung his head with a heart breaking whine. Both Joey and Yami cringed at the sound, Kaiba frowning. Yami reached out and kissed Yugi's damp forehead before letting go, his hands shaking as the time he thought Yugi was dead.

"It will be okay, Yugi. It'll all be okay." he whispered, his words only increasing Yugi's frightened whines.

Joey crouched down next to Yami and petted Yugi's head, "Be strong Yug', can ya be strong for us?"

Yugi's lip trembled as he looked up at Joey and shook his head, "C-can't y-you knock me o-out?"

Yami's heart clenched once again, "Oh, Yugi…I ca…I could never."

"J-Joey?"

"We could hurt ya." Joey shook his head.

"It is best that you experience it when awake, Yugi. That way you will know what to expect next time." Kaiba spoke in a serious tone, not just for Yugi, but for Yami who was famous for giving Yugi his way.

Yugi looked back down and sighed, then he suddenly jumped and clutched at his middle with a pained yelp. Yami flinched as he leaned closer, "Yugi! What-? What happened?"

Yugi breathed slowly and deeply before rasping out softly, "J-just a sh-sharp pain."

"Is it time already?" Joey exclaimed as he shot up.

"We should leave now." Kaiba advised making Yugi whine and hung his head further. Yami winced at Yugi's terrified form; he didn't want to leave Yugi to go through this, not alone.

"Be strong, Yugi, we're all here for you." Joey whispered and gave Yugi a quick hug before backing up. Yami shifted nervously next to Yugi.

"I l-love you, Yugi." he whispered making Yugi looked up with amethyst eyes brimming with shiny tears.

"Good luck." Kaiba smiled briefly as Yami stood up to join them.

"Bye, Pal." Joey mumbled as Kaiba began pulling him away. Yami stood still as the two men left, and looked down at Yugi who was looking so small, so alone and pathetic. He couldn't leave him…Yugi needed him.

"…Yami. Yami!" Kaiba called from the top of the stairs, breaking through Yami's thoughts, "The moon will be in optimum position soon."

Yami nodded absently as he stared down at Yugi, his thoughts a buzzing mess as he weighed out his options and feelings. He slowly swallowed the lump in his thought, and shakily dropped back down to the floor, "I know…I'm staying."

"What?!" was the collective response.

"Yami, you can't do that,"

"Seriously?!"

"No way!" Yugi cried out, his voice weak and croaky.

Yami shrugged nonchalantly, "I can't leave you alone with this."

Kaiba growled, "You don't have a choice."

"No, Yami, just go!" Yugi cried as the thought of Yami seeing him as a beast raised his anxiety level.

Yami smiled gently, then crossed his legs Indian style with finality, "I can't, I'm staying." He couldn't leave Yugi alone on this, what kind of mate would he be if he did?

"Yami-"

Yami shook his head at his cousin, "You two go, I'll be fine."

Joey was rather impressed with Yami, he didn't think he honestly cared _so_ much; it was a very brave and loving gesture. He would stay himself, but he was admittedly scared. He stared at Yami in admiration, "…Ya sure?"

Before Yami could confirm, Yugi cut in again with an angry tone while waving vigorously at Yami, "No, he's not! Yami, go!"

"See you tomorrow," Yami waved stubbornly over his shoulder to Kaiba and Joey making Yugi whine in frustration. He didn't want Yugi to think he was ignoring his wishes, but he couldn't bear to leave him alone.

Kaiba was still unsure, and his instincts gnawed at his conscious, "…Yami-"

But Yami was determined, his mind was made up, "Kaiba, he's locked up! …I just want to help him through it."

Kaiba couldn't help but surrender to Yami's tone; it was somehow loving, determined and sullen all in one. There was no swaying him.

"…Good night then."

Yugi whined as he watched Kaiba pull Joey away after he bid good night. This was no 'good night', it was horrible! And Yugi absolutely didn't want Yami to witness it! He caught the sympathetic expression Joey sent him, but he was in too much painful distraction to acknowledge it. He turned his pained glare to Yami and managed to point a claw to the stairs. Yami's expression remained sullen and stoic, like he had on a poker face.

"Yami! G-go with them-AH!"

"Yugi!" Yami's pretend stupor broke in an instant as Yugi double over on his knees, his hair splashing forward. His arms fastened tightly to his abdomen as he yelped and yipped in pain, his head hung as he clenched his eyes shut, tears squeezing out forcefully. He felt sick and sore, he didn't want help! He wanted to just get through this-!

"J-just go!"

"I'm staying-"

"GO!" Yugi suddenly snarled as he whipped his head up, his eyes burning furiously as he swiped a small yet sharp claw at Yami. The elder male jumped back as he stared in shock, his expression softening as Yugi's face crumpled into one of total defeat, "…I don't w-want you seeing this…"

Yami pressed his lips into a tight line, and furrowed his brows again, "I will anyway, "I am **not** leaving you."

Yugi growled loudly in anger and exasperation, louder than Yami had ever heard him before, and held his stomach tighter, one hand now against the mattress he was on, "I'll hurt you…"

'_Always the saint_…' Yami sighed to himself. He lowered himself on his hands and knees, and began crawling up towards Yugi, "You won't escape these chains,"

"Ya-! Just s-stay away from me!" Yugi cried as he backed up on the mattress until he hit the wall behind him, the chains jingly loudly against their sensitive ears. He paid no mind to the slight pain as his small back hit the wall, it was nothing compared to the transformation.

"Yugi-!"

"AH! **G**-**GO**!

Yugi yelped as a sharp pain rippled from his throat through his body, landing in his stomach, the pains getting worse as time ticked by. He was so scared, but he couldn't stop this, and neither could Yami.

"…I love you, Yugi…so much…" Yami whispered, almost inaudibly as he reached for his little troubled mate, only to jerk away again as Yugi lashed out at him viciously, "LEAVE ME!"

The tears were cascading down his cheeks as he struggled to keep a grip on himself. He knew in a moment or two he wouldn't be able to speak, his sentences having gotten shorter and louder in an effort to get them across. It was evident Yami wasn't leaving, and the change wasn't about to wait for him to do as such, so Yugi would just have to put up with it.

He didn't mean to be so harsh on Yami, but the man just would not listen! He never thought life would get so…completely different. He never imagined in his wildest dreams that he'd become a werewolf! Werewolf chow maybe, even vampire chow! But not this! '_Grampa, help me!_' he begged pathetically as he rolled his eyes heavenward. It made him feel slightly better, and he hoped his grandfather was watching over him. His grandfather had always taught him to be strong.

Yami flinched each time Yugi's beautiful face scrunched up in pain and decided it was better to give Yugi his space. He crawled back against the wall opposite Yugi, and swallowed as his back hit the cold wall. He watched with unblinking eyes, idly pulling his knees to his chest in subconscious comfort.

"…Be…be strong," Yami whispered, his voice cracking half way as he felt tears well up. He had meant to call that out to Yugi, but his voice didn't make it, and Yugi didn't see to catch it.

Yugi gasped loudly as another bullet of pain ran through his chest and yelped as it seemed to make his spine vibrate, a burn beginning to sear along the path. He almost felt as if he was losing sense of his surroundings, he even forgot that Yami was there as the white-hot pain burned through him. It was all happening so fast, but just as he was worrying about Yami being there; it was suddenly a trivia matter. He was transforming.

His limbs began to fell unstable as his head felt twice its size, heavy and hot, like a huge ball of coal. Yami sat quietly, hoping his presence would help to calm Yugi down, although he knew it could do the exact opposite and make go wild because of Yami's vampiric scent. Yami knew the moon had to be in the optimum position in the sky now as he heard a few high pitched snaps coming from Yugi's body, followed by heartbreaking screams.

He wanted to look away, he felt as if he'd become traumatized, but he _wanted_ to suffer along with Yugi, he deserved to.

The pain was nothing like he ever felt before but strangely, it was bearable. Yugi could feel himself slipping away like the time he when he had attacked Yami, but this time he didn't try to fight it, he bravely welcomed it; he'd change anyway. Weird sensations pulsed through his limbs as his body shook. His hands clutched to whatever was beneath him, his eyes wide opened amidst the pain.

His slender back arched up as more snaps and bone-chilling snaps were heard from inside of his body, and vaguely heard his own cries echoing in the basement. He knew it was painful, he could feel it, remember it, but it was beginning to numb. His body was beginning to go numb with every new snap, but he still managed control of his body, he just couldn't feel the pain, only vibrations of it.

Yami wished more than ever that he could hold Yugi and comfort him. He tried not to panic as he watched Yugi's familiar form begin to morph, his small limbs expanding a little, his legs fixing into more canine structures. His clothes began ripping and tearing in most places and soon howls, yips and wolfish whines replaced Yugi's cries as he continued to transform.

Hair began rapidly sprouting all over his small body, Yami's trained eyes picking up a tint of amethyst on the black fur. Yami almost thought it was beautiful until Yugi's face and head began changing shape, a muzzle forming, two pointed ears peeking out of the thick mop of fluff on Yugi's head.

Finally, the room was filled with short gasps of breath and growls, Yugi on all fours as the transformation completed.

Yami didn't dare move a muscle, but when he inhaled to try say something, his breath caught in his throat with a choke. The air was thick and musky with wolf stench. At Yami's badly concealed cough Yugi's body stiffened and slowly, ever so slowly, his head raised to meet Yami's gaze. Yami hoped Yugi's amethyst orbs would still be there, but they weren't.

The wolf-Yugi glared straight at Yami with large back eyes then let out a surprised sneeze followed by a half-yelp half-offended snarl when Yami's scent hit his super sensitive olfactory senses.

Yami knew it was only natural for Yugi to be bothered by his form, the teen was running on instinct, but he still couldn't help feel bad. Yugi's new fur bristled and stood on edge as he backed up, feeling vulnerable and in danger with a vampire in such close proximity. Yami almost compared Yugi to a cat as his fur stood, but he was far from a little kitty cat.

Yami made a small move of his leg and Yugi immediately jumped, baring his rows of fangs as he growled louder than before, his arms and legs pulling at the chains that held him. Yami swallowed thickly and decided to take the chance.

"…Yugi?"

The wolf-Yugi bared his teeth in response. Yami noted they were quite impressive and jerked back, his head hitting the wall as Yugi let out a high pitched keen in warning as he fought with the chains.

"…Y-you're okay, Yugi…you're okay…" Yami whispered as he watched Yugi pull and bite at the chains. Though Yugi wouldn't get loose, the chains had silver inside them, plated with other metals that wouldn't harm supernatural creatures, whereas the silver would. The chains were meant to capture, not harm.

As a few minutes ticked by howls were heard from outside. There weren't as many as before the battle, but there were a few from other distance werewolves. Yugi's form flinched at the sound, his hair flying up again making him look like an offended cat, and realized he should be making his own sound.

It took a few amusing yet adorable tries before he successfully threw his head back and let out a fluid howl. It was not deep, but soft and gentle, it made Yami smile. Yugi whined again as he became jittery, his black eyes glancing at Yami's still, pale form as he fought again with his shackles.

As Yami watched Yugi's every move, he realized Yugi actually looked…cute. His form was still small, at least three times smaller than the average wolf. His coat was silky black, tinted amethyst with a few blond stripes here and there. His general form was still dominantly human but Yami couldn't miss the muscles on his body. Yugi's face was also almost adorable, he looked just like a pup would. His eyes and paws were big and his eyes black, and his nose was a dark pink colour.

Yami cracked a smile and let out a sigh. Yugi was okay. He made it. He made it through the transformation.

The teen's clothes were ripped off in shreds except for his pants that still covered his groin and half of one thigh. Yugi let out a yip as he realized he wasn't getting loose, and paced awkwardly on all fours in the small area he had.

Yami leaned forward slightly without being noticed, and licked his lips with an eager expression, "…Yugi?"

He was answered with an angry snap in his direction, but he expected it this time so he simply smiled, "…You're actually beautiful, Yugi…completely adorable…" Yami admitted as he tried to ignore the strong dog smell assaulting his nose.

Yugi grumbled lowly and eventually plopped down and began chewing at his right arm chain. Yami swallowed for the hundredth time and dared to move forward a bit, keeping himself ready just in case.

"…You did it, it's over now."

Wolf-Yugi ignored him and carried on biting, but when Yami saw the hair on Yugi's neck stand again, he realized the little werewolf was keeping tabs on how close he was getting. He stopped and settled again, breathing deeply (and reluctantly) as he was closer to Yugi.

"…Do you remember me? It's Yami," he spoke as he hugged his knees, "I hope the mattresses are comfortable."

Yugi grunted in reply and squashed himself back against the wall as he looked straight at Yami. The vampire sighed and lowered his head slightly, resting his chin on his knees, "I'm sorry…my being here must frighten you…but I won't hurt you." H didn't know if Yugi understood him, but he carried on anyway, "You look strong too, Joey would be jealous." he chuckled.

Yugi stared at him intently, and quickly snapped as Yami tried to scoot closer making Yami bounce back with his hands up in surrender. "Okay! Okay, I'll stay here,"

Yugi's chest rumbled again but he took a sniff in Yami's direction, his hair rising at the scent but it rang a bell in his wolf mind. It smelt somehow familiar, it screamed familiarity. The little wolf felt in danger, but something was underneath his new raw instincts, and it told him this blood sucking creature before him wouldn't hurt him. In fact it encouraged him to go closer, to let the more dangerous male be closer to him, but his instincts to protect himself would just not allow it.

Yami smiled again as he saw confusion and debating going on in Yugi's eyes, and nodded encouragingly, "That's right, Yugi. Yami won't hurt you, I love you."

Yugi shifted a little before he yipped in reply, but lowered his head and began gnawing on the chains again. Yami let him, and relaxed and time ticked by.

Hours past and Yugi finally settled down. He let Yami come closer but not onto the mattress. Yami spoke now and then to Yugi, and even though he wasn't sure if the teen heard or not, he did anyway. At one stage Yugi's stomach growled, and he looked up at Yami with big puppy dog eyes as if he remembered Yami was the person that fed him.

Yami couldn't help with that though, Yugi would have to wait until morning before he got any food. Yami had a strange urge to pet Yugi, but he knew if he valued his hand he'd have to hold it.

"You are doing well, Yugi." Yami noted brightly, "If you remember everything raise your right paw."

Yugi stared at Yami for a few moments before huffing and rolling onto his side, a heavy sigh following. He was exhausted from the change as well as starving. Yami pouted with a smile, "I guess I'll ask you later, the sun will rise soon."

Yugi didn't reply, but allowed his large eyes to fall shut, though he kept his claws extracted in ase he was targeted or attacked. Yami noticed it but he had no quarrel with it, he couldn't blame the pup. His crimson eyes watched Yugi's chest rise and fall a few times before they wandered, and found their way to Yugi's stomach. Even with the dark fur a small bump as visible sticking out of where the baby would be situated in Yugi's present form.

"I do hope the baby is okay…" Yami mumbled to himself.

He had had an incredible night, and it wasn't all bad either. It had been scary, but now…somehow he felt…_more_ bonded to Yugi after witnessing his transformation. At least now it was finally over, and Yugi could relax for a month until it was time again. After a few minutes Yugi's breathing hollowed and he began to snore lightly. Yami waited a while before deeming him asleep and chuckled. He continued to sit quietly as Yugi slept, his fuzzy chest rising and falling. His claws relaxed, but Yami didn't want to give him a shock.

After an hour or so Yami was brought out of his deep thoughts as Yugi suddenly let out a high pitched yip and began twitching violently. Yami immediately pushed himself forward and scrambled up to Yugi who began whining and convulsing slightly. Yugi's body began to give off cracks and snaps as his body began forming back into its original place, Yami sighing in relief.

The hair fell out onto the mattress, the claws shortening and his form sinking back to its small size, his pained amethyst eyes returning as they stared cloudily at Yami through small exhausted eyes.

"Sleep…" was all Yami whispered softly as Yugi finally went limp, his human form now in place of the wolf form. Yami leaned forward and gripped the teen, pulled him into his lap, ignoring his weak struggles and kissed his sweaty forehead, grimacing at the wolf smell and taste. Yugi's fogged mind registered he could do nothing to protect himself so he whimpered and yipped softly, his body sore and like jelly. As he was cuddled in the vampire's arms, his body relaxed slightly as the cool skin melted against his own burning flesh, it sent him straight to sleep.

Yami smiled down as the body went limp once more, and carefully loosened the chains that held Yugi. After a few minutes of fumbling, he unlocked them and stood with Yugi hanging in his arms. Yugi's head lolled against his chest, and he squeezed the boy close.

"Congratulations, Yugi. You made it." Yami beamed. Just as he was about to turn he looked down at the spot Yugi had occupied and saw it was full of hair, dog smell and a small damp patch where he suspected Yugi must've peed, probably during the transformation. Yami cooed silently and nuzzled Yugi's flushed face, and turned to walk up the stairs. As he reached the top the door swung opened and revealed Joey who stood there, looking worried and eager at the same time.

"Yami! Is he okay?"

"He's fine Joey, just exhausted." Yami informed as he walked past the blond, the tension and stress leaving his body as he left the stuffy basement.

Joey sighed in relief and smiled up at the sudden appearance of Kaiba briefly before he and the brunet tagged after Yami who had headed upstairs to Yugi's room. "Thank God," he commented happily, "we heard his growls and stuff…it was scary."

"He did well," Yami acknowledged proudly as he squeezed Yugi's body close. They made it up to Yugi's room and Yami gently laid him on the bed. He noted the material of Yugi's pants was damp at the crotch so he covered Yugi before tugging what was left of the pants off leaving him naked under the covers.

"Knew he'd make it," Joey beamed, "Yug' is strong." The blond then couldn't help as he got closer that his nose crinkled in natural response, "Didn't know the smell would get…er…worse."

"How'd he react to you?" Kaiba asked curiously. He'd been dying to see how the two love birds would be in the situation. Joey looked to Yami who had sat down next to Yugi, looking curious himself, briefly scanning Yami for wounds.

Yam sighed again and pet Yugi's damp forehead as he sifted through his memory, "He growled and lashed out at me for a few hours…but eventually he calmed down and let me get closer. No physical contact though, he didn't like that." Yami chuckled.

"My poor bud… so…the chains held 'im?"

"Yeah…he couldn't break them, he tried though."

"And like, what's he look like as a werewolf?" Joey suddenly blurted out, blushing when Kaiba and Yami frowned at his obvious excitement. He let his grin show as he shrugged, "Was he big and hairy?"

Yami shook his head but smiled at Joey's loyal attitude to his little friend. "He was…actually…absolutely adorable." He admitted as he pushed Yugi's bangs out of his face, "He was still small. He had fuzzy black fur…big black eyes, small muzzle…even his howl was cute, it was like a puppy's. I wonder if he will remember anything."

"Aw man, I wish I saw that!" Joey grinned as he cooed at his friend, Kaiba sneaking him a bewildered look.

Yami smiled loving down at his mate then looked up with a pleading expression, "I want to leave him to sleep. Can you help me clean downstairs?"

"Clean up? Did he have an accident?"

Yami shook his head at Joey, "It's full of the hair he shed, and he peed in a spot."

"That's adorable," Joey pouted, then caught the 'are-you-insane?' look from Kaiba, "What?"

"…Nothing."

"Love you, Yugi." Yami whispered as he kissed Yugi's forehead, then left the room silently with the other two males.

It was finally over, Yami could've have felt more relieved. He'd had nightmares for a few days before the transformation about Yugi suffering terribly and dying, but his little mate made it. Yami was so proud of Yugi, and he was extremely glad the worst was over. At least… he hoped it was.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

SUPERNATURAL STUFF IS THE BEST.

REVIEWS?


	31. A New You

So…500 HUNDRED REVEIWS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Falls off building*

My heart felt thanks to you all who have reviewed and gotten me so far!

**I do not own YuGiOh.**

**Chapter 31: A New You**

The first thing Yugi acknowledged when he first awoke from his long slumber was how tight his body felt. He didn't bother to open his eyes and let his fuzzy mind slowly form into a firm cloud of thoughts, feeling his body slowly, remembering after a few moments that he had survived the transformation. It wasn't an easy thing to just forget, even in his state. He managed to feel that his body was still intact without moving much, and also realized he was in human form. The thought that he was a werewolf a while ago simply shocked him, it was almost unbelievable!

He could feel his familiar bed underneath him, and he could easily smell his room; that was new. He had a dull headache and his body felt slightly tingly and tight from the trauma it received. He was amazed he survived the ordeal! He hadn't expected it, but he actually remembered bits from his transformation, though they were blurry and fuzzy. He could remember Yami being with him, to his reluctance, and Yami had spoken to him, but he couldn't make out or remember what he said. He also remembered trying to hurt Yami but it was out of defence, he was scared, and of course, not in his right mind. He lastly remembered falling asleep…then…what? He must have changed back human when the full moon went down…

'_It's over…_' he thought in huge relief, then mumbled out softly and thickly, "…Thank God."

Immediately another person spoke, making him freeze, "Yes, thank God indeed."

Yugi held his breath at Yami's deep, baritone voice, then slowly peeled his eyes open to look for Yami's handsome face. Yugi was slightly afraid Yami would look different for some reason, but he looked just the same once he was spotted at his feet. Yami smiled happily, sitting up straighter. Yugi cracked his own smile and managed to push himself into a sitting position, despite Yami warnings of 'don't strain yourself'. Once he was sitting up the blanket fell to his waist from his chest, and Yami couldn't help that his eyes veered, but he was in for a surprise.

"I-Wow!" Yami exclaimed as he ogled at Yugi's chest, leaning forward slightly. Yugi blinked sleepily and leaned away slightly, "Wh-what?"

Yami gaped openly, then began looking closer to the parts of Yugi that were exposed. Yugi frowned and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as Yami visually probed him. He couldn't see anger on Yami's face, so he didn't panic. "What?"

"…You're…wow…" Yami tailed off as a smile graced his face, taking in something Yugi didn't yet see. Yugi raised a brow at Yami's scrutiny, and decided to look down at himself, and gasped loudly.

He immediately began exploring himself once he caught sight of his body, his _new_ body. His chest, although still pale, was suddenly toned. He had small firm abs and pecs on his abdomen, and he was damn sure they weren't there before! His arms were lined with small muscles that also weren't there before, and he could see them flex when he explored himself.

During the exploration, that Yami chuckled light-heartedly about, Yugi slammed his palms to his face and once he felt it was still normal, he sighed in relief. Yami ended up grinned as he watched Yugi. Once the surprise wore off, Yugi looked down once more before looking up with a strange expression.

"…I'm so…"

"Hot," Yami grinned goofily.

"I'm hairy!" Yugi cried out with an angry mewl, lifting up his arms to find two bushes of black hair. His whole body was hairy! He looked like a forty year old man! Not even Yami was this hairy!

"And-! –_sniff_- I stink!"

"It's –_sniff_- almost…-_sniff_- as if you've matured into a man overnight." Yami commented with a thoughtful expression, acting as if the hair or scent didn't bother him.

"I smell like a dog! A stinky, hairy dog! Ew!" Yugi complain, then looked down again, his hands cupping the air around his belly, "…Is my stomach bigger?"

"I believe it is," Yami nodded and reached out to touch it, but Yugi slapped his hand away making him flinch, "Hey!"

"I'm gross and hairy!" Yugi hissed and flapped Yami's hands away.

"And toothy,"

"What?" Yugi squeaked before shoving his fingers against his teeth. He froze as he felt slight pain, then slowed his movements and ran the pads of his fingers over the points of his teeth, "…They…they…they're sharp!"

Yami shrugged and cocked his head, "Not by much. You look hot,"

"Yami!" Yugi hissed with a blush, then groaned as a thought hit him. He threw the blankets off of his lower body to examine the damage, and squealed at the sight of his hairy, now muscular legs.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered in awe as he too observed Yugi's new form, his eyes resting now just below Yugi's expanded stomach. Yugi swallowed his shame and nodded unhappily, "I know…look at my legs! I need a shave!"

Yami blinked; he supposed Yugi did need one, he was sprouted with hair, but he was more interested in something else. "I was actually…well…you've gotten bigger, Yugi."

"Of course I'm bigger! Look at me-" Yugi cut off in mid sentence. He followed Yami's penetrative gaze and 'eep'ed when he found his manhood on clear display. Yugi grabbed his genitals and closed his legs, looking up with a deep blush, "I-I-I- th-that-! I-!"

"Mmh, Yugi. You are almost _my_ size now." Yami smirked as he shifted closer, flicking his tongue over his lips. Yugi bit his lip and tried to grab the covers back but Yami grabbed them first and shoved them away, leaving Yugi shifting a few inches from him with a blush.

"Improved hair down there as well too," Yami chuckled as he leaned closer, eyeing Yugi lustfully. For some reason this new Yugi excited him, it was somehow sexy…like forbidden fruit. He had been watching over Yugi for a while but he never did peak underneath the blankets. He did find he was now a lot more at ease with Yugi's scent, and he had learnt to link the scent to 'Yugi' instead of just 'familiar werewolf'.

Yugi was flushing deeply, swallowing excessively as Yami's gaze bore into his own, "It-it grew…" he noted lamely.

"All you of grew, Yugi. And I think I like it," Yami whispered seductively and leaned forward until his lips clashed against Yugi's. Yugi was still trying to process Yami's motives when he was surprised by the kiss. A shudder drilled through his body and he jerked slightly under Yami's force. He breathed deeply through his nose as Yami gave him a deep kiss, each tasting each other, Yugi still feeling the slight fear at Yami's scent. Yami tasted the same, if not a little more dangerous, if that made sense, but Yugi pushed the feeling away, panting once Yami released him.

"…Like that?" Yami asked teasingly before gluing his mouth to Yugi's jaw line and kissing down to his neck. Yugi hands fumbled their way to Yami's shoulders and he whimpered in agreement.

Yami realized he was actually very hot for Yugi, when last had they made love? He didn't want to rush Yugi, especially after his transformation, but…the teen was turning him on so much! What the hell!

Yugi squealed as Yami nipped on his neck sending a pleasant shiver through his body. Yami pushed Yugi back into the bedding and found his way between Yugi's bare legs as he kissed him roughly. Yugi didn't argue and locked his arms around Yami's neck, happy to be accepted by his lover. He was afraid Yami would hate him like this, maybe he was wrong.

As the kiss turned passionate Yami's hands ran up and down Yugi's newly toned body, and he liked the feeling. After a few minutes Yami finally realized over his buzzing thoughts that Yugi hadn't submitted in the kiss to him, Yugi was in fact almost dominating it! That wasn't like Yugi, so Yami roughly kissed harder and was thoroughly surprised when Yugi matched him, without any effort.

Before they could make it a battle however, Yugi pulled away and mewled softly, his stomach growling loudly. Yami chuckled and lifted away slightly as he tried to clear his lust-filled mind, "Hungry?"

"Yeah," Yugi panted with a sheepish smile. Yami smiled, "We should feed you then. Ryou is home too."

"Is he?" Yugi's interest peeked.

"Yeah, come on." Yami smiled enthusiastically then helped Yugi out of bed. He had to slow Yugi's movements in case he hurt his strained body.

Yugi whined half-heartedly and tried pushing Yami's hands away "Yami, I'm fine. I feel better than ever!" he promised then followed Yami's perverted stare and bent over in embarrassment, "Yami! Stop looking at me!"

Yami smirked, "More specific?"

"My-! My body! You know which part!"

"Okay, later then," Yami grinned, "Let's get you dressed."

Yugi let Yami clothe him, and didn't argue against the leather pants Yami put him in. It had to be pushed down slightly because of his baby bump but it fit perfectly because of his new curves and muscles. The white sleeveless top he put on was light and airy, but he wished he could hide his hairy arms. And he needed a damn shave he could feel the hair on his legs against the leather! He'd never had much hair before, so this was disgusting for him.

"…Damn boy, you look so sexy…" Yami growled out as Yugi spun for him and giggled.

"Thanks. Feels weird though…having muscles…"

"Let's go feed those muscles," Yami joked and pulled Yugi's body to his as they walked out. Yugi found his body was working fine, if not for some stiffness, and purred into Yami's firm touch. Yami rumbled back in what Yugi clearly picked up as desire, and felt Yami's breath on his neck. He wondered how Yami could still even be attracted to him, but he wasn't about to ruin it, he was relieved!

They walked towards the kitchen, separating then so Yugi could eat a plate of fresh meat that Yami pulled out for him. Yami had made sure to stock up, Yugi could not go without it anymore.

"Mmh! This is so good!" Yugi praised through mouthfuls as he ate, filling his empty stomach, and looked up. "Am I a…a carnivore now?"

Yami laughed and gave a shrug as he leaned on the counter, "I suppose so. Unless you wish for bread, or fruit?"

"No," Yugi answered instantly as he chewed his meat, then offered a slice to Yami, "Want?"

"I'm good. You need all you can get after last night."

Yugi shrugged and carried on stuffing himself. The raw meat was so good, so juicy and extremely tender, he wondered what animal it was. After his third slab his stomach was bloated and his mouth was claimed in a kiss. Yami licked the excess blood away, making them both moan. Yami pulled apart before he got carried away and suddenly chuckled. "I'm glad you are still short."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

"Your heart beat is a lot stronger too, it makes me thirsty." Yami admitted with an automatic gulp. Yugi scratched at his neck "…Do you want to try…?"

"I'll try after the baby is born,"

Yugi's brows raised at Yami's words. "Only if you want to…"

"Want to what?" Joey asked as he strolled in with Ryou following behind. They all smiled and nodded in greetings, but both males did a double take at Yugi, "You-whoa!"

"Wow…"

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Yami gushed as he stood next to Yugi proudly.

"Look at those muscles!" Joey exclaimed as he pointed, "And the hair!"

"What happened? You're so…built." Ryou noted more maturely as he observed Yugi who was blushing.

"I actually don't know,' Yugi mumbled, looking up at Yami who mouthed 'I'll explain soon'.

Joey was grinned widely as he looked over his friend. "Ya look awesome! Is there…hair everywhere?"

"…I-"

"Yes, he looks even better when naked with the hair,"

"Yami!"

While Joey and Ryou laughed happily more footsteps were heard, and a mop of white hair appeared, along with a gruff voice, "I smell dog." When he entered the room his sight set on Yugi, and they stared at each other. Yugi was slightly uncomfortable, but Bakura had never hurt him or nothing, so he kept his cool. Bakura's lip raised into a light sneer once he was done looking at Yugi's new form with a blank face, "I see he's up…"

"And amazing," Yami added, oblivious to Bakura's attitude.

Bakura suddenly coughed, leaning away slightly as he grimaced at Yugi, "…His stink is stronger."

"Spoilsport," Ryou sighed, the gestured to the archway, "Let's go sit." Once everyone agreed Ryou grabbed hold of Bakura and pulled him to the livingroom while everyone else followed, and soon settled into seats. Kaiba was currently already seated and reading a book.

"Hey, Kaiba." Yami called loudly, and happily. Kaiba lowered his book and stared at them, taking in a small sniff.

"He's up already, that was quick."

"And?" Yami asked as he gestured to Yugi who shoved his hand away.

Kaiba frowned, "…And what? Congratulations?"

"Look at him!" Yami hissed zealously, "He's changed and looks so-"

"Yami!"

"Of course he has changed," Kaiba chuckled, "I see it, Yami."

Yugi was grateful Kaiba didn't open up a spot for Yami to gush over his body again, and quickly asked a question, "…How come I've got these muscles?"

Kaiba look thoughtful for a moment before he set his book on his lap and cocked his head, "…Your transformation altered your body last night, it grew a lot bigger than your human form. When have you ever seen a werewolf without muscles? You gained them during the transformation. They obviously could not completely disappear like your wolf form, so this is the result. Just like the extra hair, and the-his teeth are sharpened right?"

"They are." Yami nodded.

"There we go. And now that your transformation is complete, your scent is completely set in, if you can smell it."

"Of course we can." Bakura sneered with a roll of his eyes. Yami frowned as he saw Yugi's face fall, and nuzzled his cheek, "I like it, Yugi."

"I think it's cool, Pal." Joey added. Ryou nodded sincerely, and Yugi smiled gratefully, "Thanks guys…"

"Do you remember anything form last night?" Yami blurted out all of a sudden.

Yugi looked at his lap, "Yeah…I thought I wouldn't…but I do. It's a little blurry after the er…transformation…"

"Was it painful?" Ryou asked as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

Yugi nodded seriously, "It was."

"Can ya tell us about it?"

"I can if you want to hear about it," Yugi smiled. Joey nodded enthusiastically

Yugi breathed deeply to get his thoughts straight, then frowned lightly in effort to think back to the night before. "Well…when I changed…it felt like…it felt like my body was falling part. Like my limbs were on fire and about to pop off…and I…I felt myself slipping away, like into...into a state where my body moved on it's own while I watched…I don't know how to explain it…" he scratched his head.

"Didja feel like an animal?"

"I guess so, if that is what it feels like…it's like I did everything on instinct without thinking about it…By the way, sorry for snapping at you, Yami." Yugi blushed.

"You actually stayed with him?" Bakura gasped out in disbelief, cutting Yami off.

"I did," Yami grunted at Bakura, "And I don't regret it. It was an amazing experience."

"That's so romantic…" Ryou gushed as he clasped his palms together with a dreamy look in his eyes, Bakura leaning away slightly. The elder white haired man turned to growl at Yami, "What the hell happened to you, Yami? You're nothing like you used to be!"

Yami sneered back as Yugi shrunk next to him, "Yugi deserves better than a sadistic violent vampire! Besides, I wasn't _that_ bad before. And _maybe_ once you learn to really care for and appreciate Ryou you will change too!"

Bakura's face went red as his eyes widened and the words gnawed at his chest. "What! That is out of line, you bastard!"

"It's true!"

"I-! Ryou-! I treat you well, don't I?" Bakura hissed as he leaned back towards Ryou, the teen flinching somewhat and slinking down in his seat. Yami was sure that if Ryou had bunny ears they would have been flat against his skull.

Yami shook his head at the display, "See what I mean?"

Bakura made a noise of frustration, but backed up, "Shut up!"

"…_Anyway_," Kaiba drawled as he looked gingerly between the two men before looking back at Yugi, "Yugi, did Yami's form…interfere with you? Make you frightened? Agitated?"

Yugi nodded, "It creeped me out but after a while I got used to it and…I just knew it was Yami. I couldn't do anything because I was like…running on auto instinct…but I knew it was him."

"Interesting…" Kaiba nodded, deep in thought.

"So…maybe one day you'd be okay with us around ya when ya in wolf form?" Joey asked enthusiastically.

Yugi 'um'ed and looked towards Kaiba, who shrugged with a positive connotation. Yami chuckled and nodded lightly, "I suppose he could with a LOT of practice. I'll be the guinea pig."

"How noble…"

"Shut up, Bakura…"

"Is the baby okay?" Ryou piped up, everyone's attention falling on Yugi's bump.

Yugi wasn't sure himself, so he looked down at it, and cradled it, looking up when Yami put his own hand on it, "Yeah…I think so. It's bigger too."

"Sure it's not dead?" Bakura asked as he raised a lip in disgust at the thought of a dead mutant baby swimming around inside Yugi.

Yugi bit his lip, "…How would we kno-"

"Pain, nausea, discomfort, blood poisoning, etc." Kaiba filled in.

Yugi sighed and nodded, "I haven't had any of that."

"I want a girl," Yami suddenly announced. Everyone stared at him with different expressions, and Yugi patted his cheek with a giggle. "Really? I figured you to be more of a boy type."

"I know…but I thought about it and I want a girl."

"Why?" Joey raised a brow at Yami, but in a curious manner. "Ain't girls more work?"

Yami jerked his shoulders again, "I just want a girl. Love her, protect her…Teach her to kick ass and hope she becomes lesbian."

"WHAT?" was his collective response, everyone's jaws hitting their knees. Yami rolled his eyes and laughed heartily, "Not for any sick reason, you pervs. But men are dogs when it comes to women and I don't want some asshole to use and abuse her…She's better off with a nice lady."

Joey was first to recover, and shook a smile onto his face, "Huh…never thought of it like that…"

"Me neither," Yugi added softly, "I don't mind what we get."

"It's definitely going to be a special baby, maybe a day walker!" Yami mused happily and he slipped his hands around Yugi's belly and rubbed the expanded flesh where his offspring lay.

Yugi sighed heavy as his face fell. "…I hope he or she won't contract my curse…"

"You should see a doctor or specialist about this." Kaiba commented. He was met with questions on his sanity, so he spoke again, "We need to know more about the baby. If we can find someone of our own kind it would be ideal."

"Yeah, I don't feel like getting shot by a doctor…" Yugi grumbled.

Yami hummed and nodded at Kaiba, "I think you're right….but does anyone know a doctor for us?" Everyone shook their heads at him. He rolled his eyes, "…helpful."

The rest of the night Yugi spent explaining into further detail about his ordeal, answering questions and realizing and remembering his own thoughts. It was good to talk about it, and it was great that Kaiba could answer most of his questions.

Yami, to Yugi's confusion, seemed more attached to him than ever. He kept skin contact the whole time, cuddling or simply holding him and nuzzling him. Yugi tried to appreciate it, but there was a nagging at the back of his mind, he couldn't understand it. For one, he was worried that Yami was suddenly going to plunge his fangs into his vulnerable neck, and second, who in their right mind would love a smelly beast?

Yugi had never had much self confidence, he never thought highly of himself either, and now that he was a smelly werewolf, he thought even less of himself. He never admitted it to anyone, but he did not feel completely safe around them in his new 'form'. For one; their scents gave him an uneasy feeling, a cold shiver that made him want to extract his claws. Two; wouldn't they want to kick him out? If their scents freaked him out, wasn't _his_ bothering _them_? Would they freak out? Would they hurt him? And the baby? '_No_!' he would think to himself. But…

…They could chase him away…they could kick him out, he was the odd one out after all…

No…Yami loved him. He proved it every second he held Yugi. But…what if…what if it built up? And it suddenly becomes too much for Yami? Even for the others, would they disown him…? All his life, Yugi was taught that being human was right, being anything else, especially a cursed creature was a complete horror, and anyone infected was cast out or killed by their village. How could Yugi feel safe or comfortable when he was the only werewolf amongst a small coven of vampires, wouldn't they cast him out…?

He thought he was okay…but as the days went by Yugi found he _was_ an outcast even if he was 'accepted' by his household, he just felt naturally out of place.

On the bright side, no one except Bakura showed hostility and he _did_ know he was loved. He did not feel sad or out of place _all_ of the time, it was just a gut feeling that he did not want to think about. In fact…Yugi felt _different_. He couldn't explain it…but for the first time in his life he felt independent, as if he could walk out the door and manage on his own. Maybe it was his new hormones, part of being a werewolf. Though none of this meant he didn't love Yami anymore, he loved him more than ever! But that meant he became a little paranoid that Yami might leave him.

Over the course of the week Yugi seemed to feel and see the change in himself, and Yami seemed to like it, so he tried to 'like' it as well. He needed to accept himself.

"When will the baby kick?" Yugi asked as he stood prodding his stomach, standing brazenly naked in his room.

"You're asking that _now_?" Yami scoffed as he tore his own clothes off and jumped into bed, panting lightly and ready for a good roll in the hay. He and Yugi had ended up in a make-out session and Yugi seemed eager, so it led to their bedroom. Yugi looked up at the tone Yami used, seeing his partner sitting in bed, hard as a rock and slightly flushed. He knew they were here to have sex, he had happily agreed, but that was earlier…

"Oh…um…do we have to…?"

Yami gawked, "Wh-what? We just-! I just-! You-! We just started!" Yami managed to splutter out making Yugi's face fall.

"I…I know…I'm sorry...the feeling went away," Yugi admitted as he pulled in his lower lip and chewed on it as he sidled into bed next to a frustrated Yami. He really had been excited and willing, but after he undressed and waited for Yami the feeling vanished almost suddenly. "…I'm sorry, Yami."

Yami had half a mind to grab him by his spiky mess of hair, turn him around, bend him over and take him whether he liked it or not, but he had no idea of how the werewolf influence would react, it could turn him feral and deadly. He slowed his breathing, looking into Yugi's wide apologetic eyes, and opened his mouth, "…It's…it's okay…" he sighed. He brought a hand up and rubbed his face; one moment Yugi was practically begging for it on the sofa, the next moment he was acting like a tease…or a cock-block.

"I'm sorry, Yami," Yugi mumbled guiltily, frowning at his change in moods. It was not the first time too, twice more he'd let Yami down by turning him on, then dropping him with nothing. He couldn't explain it, it's like…a powerful sexual urge came over him-! Then before he could properly invoke it, it disappears.

"It's fine," Yami repeated as he suddenly got up, swiping his pants up off the floor and yanking them on. "Pregnancy hormones," he shrugged a little too harshly for Yugi's liking.

Yugi flinched, "I didn't mean to do it…" he then looked up fearfully as Yami headed to the door, "Y-Yami! D-don't go-!"

"You probably just need to sleep," Yami muttered, wincing slightly at the painful pressure in his pants as he reached the door and pulled it open.

Yugi whimpered, "I'm sorry, Yami! Okay, okay! We'll do it! We'll do it!" he cried out, reaching a hand out to Yami. He was feeling really bad now, he didn't want to hurt or make Yami angry.

Yami sighed and shook his head; he couldn't bring himself to force Yugi… he did wish Yugi would make up his mind though.

"Just…rest." Yami advised solemnly before looking away from Yugi's beautiful face and stepping out. He sighed heavily and shut the door before turning and trudging down the corridor and down the stairs, finding his way into the kitchen, where he put his palms against the counter top and leaned on it, his head falling until, his chin hit his chest.

It was a week gone past and he and Yugi were happily adapting to their new lives, learning to adjust to one another but the one thing that bothered Yami most was not anything physical, but it was Yugi's new teasing game.

"Cousin-"

"Shit!" Yami cried as he swirled around to see Kaiba looking surprised, then amused, "Make some noise next time, dammit…"

"What's your problem?" Kaiba growled.

"Nothing…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes at his cousin, and his eyes had the bad luck to fall in Yami's crotch direction, and after a few moments of denial, Kaiba jerked away with a scowl of disgust, "What the-! Are you fucking hard?"

"…He did it again…" Yami breathed out as he leaned back against the counter, turning away so Kaiba couldn't see his erection straining.

"Did…? _Oh_-! Oh…turned you down again, did he?"

"Why is he torturing me? I won't be able to hold myself if he carries on like this!"

"I think he can fend for himself now," Kaiba chuckled once the awkwardness dropped.

"He can't keep doing this!" Yami whined, "He's like a switch! On, off, on, off!"

Kaiba watched Yami whimper for a bit, before raising a brow, "You…don't know…do you?"

"Know what? As much as you do? No…"

"About your love-wolf," Kaiba rolled his eyes and shifted his weight as he folded his arms, "I thought you knew Yami, you've heard it before,"

"Huh?"

"Yami, werewolves, just like normal canines, go through mating seasons."

Yami blanched, and pushed away from the counter. "Mating season? You serious?"

"Yes, Yami."

"Are you saying Yugi is in mating season? _Already_?"

"Well, he-"

"If he's in mating season then why doesn't he finish his-his-his damn mating!"

"Can I speak? …Yugi is newly bred, his hormones are still developing and it's likely that it _is_ the werewolf mating season, so his body is reacting. In a way, he's like a pup that is just reaching puberty, but since he is already pregnant and sexually active, I suppose his body is just confused and trying to get into a rhythm."

Yami was silent in the news, taking in the information slowly, "You…I mean…I didn't know that."

"You never listen when people talk."

"So…he _wants_ to…but his hormones are just all messed up?"

"Yes, in fact, I'd wager by next week the teasing will be over."

"Thank Ra!" Yami praised as he sent a smile heavenwards. Kaiba chuckled and shook his head, "…You still find him attractive? Smell and all?"

"Yes…" Yami nodded with a sincere smile, "…it hasn't changed for me. I'm so glad it didn't change…" he then looked down at his crotch that wasn't tenting anymore, "…don't worry, you'll get some soon."

"Gross," Kaiba grunted as he looked away.

"Hey, you try being me right now,"

"With a confused horny ball of fur in my bedroom? No thanks."

"…A sexy ball of fur."

"Balls of fur can't be sexy."

"Mine is-"

"AH!" Both vampires went silent as a cry echoed through the wooden house. The two vampires kept silent so they could make out who made the sound, then they heard it again, accompanied by loud, obscene moans of pleasure. Raising a brow each, both men tip toed out of the kitchen, looking like burglars, and followed the sounds. They peeked into the lounge and both cringed at the scene.

Bakura was on top of Ryou who was on his back on the couch, squashed under the man's weight. Bakura had his face pressed onto Ryou's neck as he kissed it, while his pale hands roamed under Ryou's shirt, tweaking his pink nipples. Ryou had his head thrown back, and his slim fingers knotted in Bakura's white mane.

Yami smirked; Ryou couldn't seem to say no Bakura or stay angry no matter how angry he was. Kaiba coughed to gain their attention, and both males on the couch jumped and separated. Ryou shoved Bakura off of him and yanked down his shirt, blushing furiously as he stared at Yami and Kaiba while Bakura slumped back irritably.

"…You do know there are rooms upstairs for that, right?" Kaiba grunted.

"So what? We're celebrating a make-up, so what's better than public sex?"

"Bakura!" Ryou squealed at his partner, holding his flushed cheeks, "I wasn't going to-! N-not here-!"

"You don't need to explain yourself to _them_," Bakura crooned as he flipped a hand at the other two.

Yami chuckled, "You guys made up again?"

"Yes,"

"I was asking Ryou."

"Oh…"

"We have," Ryou giggled, "Baku does care…"

"How'd he prove that? By saving a kitten from a tree?" Yami sniggered making Bakura turn pink.

"Ryou understands me better than you two!"

"You mean he can access your microscopic romantic side that we will never believe you have?"

"Yep," Ryou smiled proudly, nudging Bakura playfully.

"You deserved a trophy," Kaiba smirked.

"Shut up," Bakura hissed, then turned back to Ryou, "Let's continue."

"We have company!"

"So? We'll dry hump-"

"Bakura!"

"I don't want to see that," Kaiba cringed and quickly ducked out. Yami nodded with a grimace and waved at them before running out, "Me too, enjoy!"

"…You're embarrassing!" Ryou squealed once they were alone, falling back onto the seats.

"But you love it," Bakura grinned cockily.

"Not all of it,"

"You love me,"

"…I do…amazingly. …Do you…love me?" Ryou asked as he batted his eyelashes.

Bakura shifted above him, "…Yeah,"

"So say it."

"Do I have to?"

"If you want me to show you love tonight-"

"I love you!"

Ryou grinned triumphantly and let out a giggle as he wound his arms around Bakura's neck. That was all he wanted to hear from Bakura…that meant the world to him…especially coming from Bakura.

"Thank you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

As Nekoyasha12 dubbed me, I am now the YinYangGoddess! Yes! Mwahahahaha!'

If anyone is interested, my dear friend JollyBigSis has posted a Casteshipping fic, which is Thief Bakura and Atem. She is an incredible writer and I recommend checking out her new fic "Enslaved". I won't prattle on as I'll ruin its epicness, but I can guarantee you will love it! Mind you, it's for the more mature readers, pain and yaoi and nose bleed inducing scenes in store!

Reviews are adored, I talk back!


	32. Domination Mating

I have done my research on wolves and werewolves on their mating habits and courtship and pregnancies and stuff, so all that follows as the chapters go on will be a combination of what _I_ think would happen. Remember, Yugi was human when he conceived a vampire child. He was then infected by a werewolf and so major changes happened to him which confused his already frazzled body, so everything is mixed up and unpredictable.

The very sexy lemon from this has been removed and placed in the ficlet "Unnatural bond's lemon chapters'.

**I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 27: Domination Mating **

Never before had Yami felt so sexually frustrated. The onslaught of daily teasing had become unrelenting, leaving him agitated all day. It was two weeks now since Yugi had become a fully-fledged werewolf and was having more trouble now than before. The vampire's life and priorities had to be twisted and altered severely so he could adapt to accommodate his Yugi.

_Yugi_… his sweet, little, adorable…feisty, nipping werepuppy. Yami liked to think of him as 'werepuppy', he was young in both human and werewolf respects, mentally and physically; he was like a pup. Yami felt guilty for ruining the teen's innocence and impregnating him, it provoked an influx of mature hormones to battle with Yugi's pup side. Their research found young werewolves were not supposed to conceive as they were considered pups, and with Yugi pregnant his body could not decide if it was indeed mature for adulthood, or if it were a pup entering adolescence.

They _had_ recently entered the werewolf-mating season, as Kaiba predicted, which lasted about three to four months. The werewolves were not on heat everyday, but every second week or so their bodies would become sexually receptive for five to seven days when the females would present themselves to their mate, or single males would follow a scent to find a female. It was an interesting concept to Yami, but it was not much help when Yugi was not acting out as a regular werewolf. The little Were exhibited symptoms of 'heat', but they were distorted, causing sexual frenzies, then sudden indifference and adversity.

The sexual frustration was taking its toll on Yami, especially when he had adapted so well to Yugi's new form. He found light in their new situation, but it was not as easy for his little mate. He was suffering terribly to adapt, having odd moments when he would scurry away into corners, yipping loudly when Bakura was upset and nearby, wailing and screaming for Yami. It was saddening.

With confident steps, Yami made his way to Yugi's room. He had skipped out on a hunting trip in favour of staying with his love; they were alone, and Yami was determined to mate.

He knocked upon the door, and entered when he heard an invite.

The room had become heavy with Yugi's new scent, he had recently found the teen rubbing his body along the walls, and when asked for an explanation, Yugi could not answer. It didn't bother Yami anyhow, he passed it off to the lupine influence.

Greeting Yami with a jovial smile, Yugi skipping from his wardrobe to his company, and instigated a warm embrace between them.

Yami nuzzled his cheek and held him closely, then pulled away slightly in which Yugi took the chance to sniff at his clothes and neck. Yugi had no explanation for it either, but once Yami deemed it natural, he found himself sniffing everything and everyone, especially after they had come back from outside, where he was not allowed, to his dislike.

Once he decided Yami was indeed Yami, he bumped his forehead against Yami's chin and hummed softly, clenching his eyes with a smile to show he was content.

Yami chuckled at the new display of affection and hugged Yugi back to his body until Yugi spoke.

"…Has everyone left?"

"Yes, we're…all alone."

"Are you sure you don't want to join them?"

Yami shook his head and pushed Yugi to the bed. "No…I want to stay with you."

Along with his new form, Yugi had learnt he could read others' emotions when in close contact. It was a curse though, as with Yami, the male was always ready for a sexual encounter, automatically making Yugi feel inclined to participate. He could sense the sexual hinting in Yami's body language, it made him want to slip away for he knew where it would lead.

They settled in the middle of the bed, side by side so Yami could snake his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Yugi, I think it's the time I explain something to you. I wasn't sure how to bring it up, but it looks like you're stabilising now, so I decided to try."

Yugi looked up at Yami, and wondered what he didn't know yet about his new form. He wiggled nervously and nudged Yami to continue.

"Yugi…it's the werewolf mating season."

Yugi's eyes widened, his jaw opening to hang loose. He hadn't expected _that_. Yugi knew animals had mating seasons, but he did not know werewolves had mating season too! He had actually gained a mentality that they were not very sexual, now he was confused!

Although…he _had_ been feeling rather horny of late…

"Yugi, you've been acting all strange because it's your mating season."

Yugi closed his slack jaw, and blinked a few times. "But…I thought…werewolves didn't like to mate…?"

"They don't, unless they are in a tribal pack or looking for a companion- I guess they get lonely too…"

Yugi giggled as Yami rolled his eyes at his confession. He then frowned, "A pack? Why would that matter?"

"Well…when mating season comes around and they are releasing pheromones and mating hormones creates attraction amongst them. Unless one really does not feel close to anyone in their pack, they tend to mate without discrimination. Besides the alphas, of course, they chose certain submissives. Otherwise, in a pack, mating season is when relationships are formed."

Yugi frowned further at the information, "…But…then that means they choose partners without thinking clearly…that's not right."

Yami nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Indeed, but if they really did not want to mate during the season I'm sure they could leave until it is over."

The added comment eased Yugi, which led him to his next question. "…so…I'm…in mating season?"

Yami smiled, working to keep a grin off his face, "Yes. But with all the different influence to your body it's no mystery why you are going haywire. But I think I have a remedy…"

Yugi flushed at the words and swallowed as Yami leaned closer, his crimson eyes flashing mischievously, "Y-you do…?"

"Mmh…I think once you've mated your body will know what to do in future. So…want to mate?"

Yugi let out a squeak and leaned away as another dust of pink hit his cheeks "M-mate?"

Yami nodded eagerly and tugged Yugi closer as he spoke, his face and voice both filled with bubbling zeal, "Yes, _mate_. Sounds kinky, doesn't it?"

Yugi let out an embarrassed squeal and struggled slightly. The tone Yami used jolted his body, he could not deny it, but with all the failed attempts they had been through, he was afraid they wouldn't be able to pull it off.

"When last did we do it? It will be all new and exciting," Yami encouraged. He would get Yugi one way or another tonight.

Yugi stared into his bright eyes, eagerness evident in them. "…You still want to…? What if I…stop again-?"

"I won't let that happen," Yami cut in, and Yugi didn't know if it was a threat. "Besides, you're clean and shaven, what else can worry you?"

He knew Yugi was very self-conscious, so he'd taught the teen to shave, and he was almost hairless again, with the exceptional tufts of fluffy baby-hair on his chest, under his arms and by his genitals. Yami didn't want him completely hairless; Yugi was still male, and he wanted him that way.

Yugi sucked in his lips with a shy smile, nibbling the soft flesh before releasing it. "But…I'm…not like before-"

"Yugi, I still find you attractive-! Let me fuck you-"

"Yami!"

"I know you want it," Yami teased as his companion jumped out of his grasp, watching in amusement as he scrambled away to sit on the pillows. "You know you want it…you just need a little extra persuasion."

Yugi yipped as Yami crawled up seductively towards him, his crimson eyes almost glowing in excitement. His mouth was open a little, his fangs sticking out slightly. Yugi missed his touch, his moments of sexual frenzy did not led to release, so he could not disagree that he wanted it.

Yami watched Yugi debate silently, staring with large eyes. Yugi wasn't actively rejecting him, that was good. "I need you, Yugi…let me take you." He whispered when their faces connected at the nose. Yugi swallowed a gulp of air and leaned back against the headboard for space.

"Do you want me…?" Yami asked softly, deepening his voice enough to see a shiver flow through Yugi. The teen had begun to pant, his cheeks painted red, his fingers twitching in his lap.

Yugi still saw Yami as his partner, the vampire and werewolf influences did not manage to drive them apart, and he still did want to be intimate with the gorgeous blood-sucking creature. He smelled so good tonight, he could smell and recognise the sexual scents Yami was giving off, and since it was his 'mating' season, he might as well try go the whole way this time.

With a small nod, Yugi pecked Yami on the lips and bounced back, looking as cute as ever.

Yami grinned happily at the invite, and literally threw himself into another kiss. Yami tackled him back into the headboard, the latter squeaking and grabbing onto what he felt were shoulders. As Yami pushed his way between the legs, the little werewolf lifted himself to press their bodies together.

Their bodies traded temperatures, Yami absorbing Yugi's soothing warmth while Yugi took in Yami's coolness. It was helpful to the younger- otherwise, he'd boil to death. Hands travelled untamed over skin, nail raking across the soft contours, mouths connecting as wet tongues clashed in a battle of sorts. There was limited thought as the two figures on the bed clung to each other, kissing and grabbing passionately.

Hormones raged powerfully through his young veins, his heart pumping for all it was worth as his body prepared itself for copulation. Yugi could feel the burning need inside him, the same burning that tormented him unexpectedly; he hoped it would not let him down tonight.

The blood rushed like a torrent through his body as Yami kissed him, causing hardening between his legs as hands pinched and groped at his nipples, his thighs, his manhood.

Clothes were torn off and tossed aside, a thin layer of sweat now covering their bodies.

Yami groped and pulled at Yugi's soft skin, pulling away from the kiss to latch onto his neck where he nibbled and licked. Wave after wave of shudders rippled through Yugi's body at his demonstration, and it fuelled him further. The elder dragged his nails along the teen's flesh, basking in the boy's mewls, then licking and nibbling at the chest. Yugi tasted so good, releasing divine scents that entertained the tongue. His human form had never been so tasty when it came to arousal scents, this werewolf form was spicy and delectable, it was begging Yami's for the sexual contact.

With fingers knotted in Yami's hair, Yugi tilted the latter's face to his, starting another kiss. The vampire humoured him, leaning forward on his arms for closer contact. The urges that pulsed through Yugi's body told him he _needed_ to mate, it made his hips buck in proof. It caused a clash of their hard arousals, and both males gasped.

At the short separation, Yami looked down with cloudy eyes at Yugi. He did not know how long it had been since they started, but Yugi seemed ready enough to take. He was so beautiful, flushed and panting as he lay against the bedding.

Unhappy with the break, Yugi whined softly and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

It was nothing like previous kisses. Yugi was so sure and fierce, Yami had a hard time keeping his dominance. Their tongues matched in strength, and with those little sharp teeth, Yami found himself whimpering every so often. In fact, Yugi seemed to be trying to dominate _him_-!

Before Yami could protest Yugi rolled them over and pushed him into the pillows, and ravished him wildly. He left no part untouched as he licked and gnawed, scratching his claws, nuzzling his face and humping his hardened shaft onto Yami.

Yugi seemed too confident.

With astounding difficulty, Yami managed to catch a glimpse of Yugi's cloudy eyes, and after verbally questioning the teen, he realised the heat had captured the little werewolf. He received no words in return, only grunts and yips as Yugi clawed at his chest and began a rhythm of pumping his cock against the inner of Yami's firm thigh.

Yami groaned at the feeling; knowing the teen had become a purely sexual creature excited him terribly. He needed his little cub, NOW.

With blinding speed Yami flipped them over again, forcing Yugi on his back. The latter scowled and tried to get up. Yami appeased him by grabbing hold of his length, and gave it a few hearty pumps. It was the best thing he could have done. Yugi cried out loudly, starting off in a human tone before it quickly receded into a throaty growl as he threw his head back into the pillows and bucked his hips for more friction.

Shreds of fabric began flying around as the sheets and pillows tore from the attack of Yugi's talons. Yami started panting with Yugi, feeling his own length pressing hard against his tight stomach as he licked Yugi's firm chest, leaving wet trails.

The feel of the wet mouth on his body awoke a heavy wave of need in Yugi, and he roughly pushed against Yami's chest. The vampire was caught off guard, and let go in fear that he had hurt Yugi- only to be shoved to the bed once more, the latter on top of him with low but guttural sounds. Yami had _never_ heard the sound before; not from Yugi, it was just like…a challenge for dominance.

The realisation hit him like an avalanche, but he was so shocked that he did not make an immediate move. He watched. He watched in shock as Yugi weighed down heavily on top of him, licking at his skin while he humped down.

If Yugi was challenging him for dominance, did that mean he wanted to be the dominant sexually?

To test his thought, Yami inched his legs apart, with hesitant reluctance, and allowed the latter to slip between them where he ended up with his stomach against Yami's stiff genitals. The contact made Yami jerk his hips up involuntarily, and watched as Yugi froze, then sniffed deeply around his thick arousal, his nose ending up buried in the nestle of dark pubic hair. When Yugi remerged, he had on a puzzled expression, his eyes glazed over as if far away.

Yami wished to know what was happening in the teen's mind as he sat idle for a few moments, looking from the bed to Yami's body, then back and forth as his length twitched in need. If Yami didn't know better, he'd say Yugi's human mind was fighting with his wolf mind.

Then, just as Yami was about to make a move, Yugi let out a bark, as if in recognition, and found his way back onto the vampire. It was a shock to witness as Yugi pressed himself against Yami's body, right between the firm legs so their cocks collided, and leaned up on his arms as he gave a small, experimental thrust.

Both males moaned out, and Yugi quickly repeated the action, thrusting his hips into those beneath him. Yami blushed softly and let out low moans as he watched Yugi hang his head with a few more thrusts for their pleasure, releasing beautiful mewls.

All the cuteness abruptly ended when Yugi pulled back further than usual and aimed lower, his tip nudging its way passed Yami's testicles and against his cheeks. It was an icy jolt to Yami's system, and automatically he hissed sharply, roughly shoving the werewolf in the shoulders to remove him.

The force knocked Yugi over onto his back, breathless for the moment, as he blinked repeatedly, his eyes now black. Yami panted while he watched Yugi get his bearings, distrustful of that alien shade in his eyes. During the transformation, Yugi's eyes had turned black; perhaps it happened when Yugi invoked his inner-animal.

A few whines of confusion were sent Yami's way, but as soon as the little werewolf moved, Yami sprang. He did not give Yugi a chance as he tackled him into the bedding, triggering the inevitable struggle between them. He knew Yugi would react badly if he became rough, the werewolf instincts would see it as a threat, but as much as it would cause a fight, it had to be done.

Yugi's 'werewolf' needed to be dominated.

The struggle ceased to be sexual as Yugi fought seriously and to the last bit of energy he had. He proved a challenging opponent, he was fast and nimble, squirming his way out of Yami's iron grips and digging his little claws into sensitive places. His downfall was his limited strength, and it became a matter of time before he tired himself out from struggling against the assertive male above him.

Instinctually, Yugi felt he should dominate in mating, that was his _first_ instinct. When Yami had presented himself, he could not properly follow through, his nature of being a submissive shining through, thwarting any attempts he made. At the last moment when Yami took charge over him, it set off an alarm in his body to protect himself.

In essence, Yami would not have allowed Yugi to dominate him; he was simply testing the waters to see what influence the infection had- and apparently, it made his mate think he was a dominant. However, Yami had not taken him since the transformation, it was highly likely the little werepuppy needed a reminder.

Along with that same thought, Yami forced Yugi onto his front, pressing a hand onto the back of the spiky head and pushing the face into the blankets. The lesser male struggled with slightly more vigour, afraid of suffocating, and wailed his arms frantically. The halt of concentration made it simple for Yami to swiftly capture both of Yugi's wrists and lock them behind his back, still pressing the head into the tangled bedding.

Once defeat was certain, Yugi began whining softly, wriggling lightly and managed to turn his head to the left, looking over his shoulder at Yami in alarm.

Yami's heart clenched at the helplessness, but watched for a while longer, intrigued by the animalistic way Yugi was behaving. There were no begs and cries and moans, there were yips, howls, and bays instead. The teen had not uttered a word, panting out grunts and frightened mewls as if he was a puppy corned by a bear. His clawed hands fisted repeatedly in Yami's grip, while his pads and toes dug into the bedding, shredding the fabric with his talons. Yami made sure to keep out of harm's way.

Yami did not know if he _should_ feel turned on, but with all the struggling Yugi ended up a panting lump with his rear raised into the air, his chest and face against the bed and his legs spread apart; Yami had a view that would give a priest a heart-attack.. It was completely erotic, but with Yugi not in his right mind, was it right to have sex with him?

Yami slowly removed his hand from Yugi's head, waited for a reaction, then placed his hand down on top of Yugi's one butt cheek, feeling the warm mound quiver. Yugi whined in response, pulled at his wrists, but otherwise remained, still recovering from the unsuccessful tussle.

Taking his time, Yami allowed his gaze to travel along Yugi's form, and visually raped him. He was arched so submissively, panting just like he should have, and to push Yami over the edge, Yugi's growing stomach was visible from between his legs from his bent position.

…The knowledge that _he_ had put that baby inside the boy, _impregnated_ him, eradicated the control Yami had. He was stiff and leaking against his own stomach. The small scuffle had aroused him, and he was very eager to regain his position as Yugi's dominant.

Yami decided to toss aside any second thoughts, Yugi needed to mate; it would benefit them both.

Yami leaned over and began to sniff at Yugi, nipping warningly at the skin when growled at, taking in as much scent as possible. He was pleased when Yugi complied, shifting somewhat, but overall behaved. He mused Yugi knew what was happening, and decided it was right.

After licking as much of Yugi he could reach, he ducked down to the taunt rear that was lewdly presented to him, and gave it a nip. A loud yowl was awarded, and his submissive's knees began to fidget with an incoherent chorus of wolfish grumbles. He licked the small drop of blood he had caused, spreading the new taste with fascination over his tongue, and quickly resumed his post, keeping the rear pointed high. It was awkward holding Yugi's hands behind his back, but he could only release them once he was seated inside his lover…

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The rest can be found where I instructed! I apologize for the inconvenience.

Under the nurture and inspiration of JollyBigSis, a wondrous authoress of impeccable skill, I have decided to seriously try better my writing. I AM trying, it won't happen over night, but I am trying to make this even better for you guys, and increase my chances of becoming a successful authoress, so if you think I am succeeding, no matter how small the progress, do let me know!

Thank you for the support, and please help with errors


	33. Caught

Dudes, seriously, if you love puzzleshipping kinkiness, check out Pixiedust's fics. She is real good with puzzleshipping and I heard she's upset that her fics aren't generating as much love as she hoped for. So, if you're looking for some good reading, visit her page.

Thank you so so so VERY much to ALL my supporters, I DO appreciate the love and support, so stick with me for a last twist in this story! Bear with me! And enjoy the ride!

I do not own YuGiOh

Chapter 33: Caught

_Last time: 'Their bonding was passionate in lust and love until the sun's rays rose up once more, forcing the vampire to retire from his lascivious escapades, allowing the little pregnant pup to his well-deserved rest…'_

XxXxXx

The household that lay in the midst of vast forestland was tranquil, its nocturnal inhabitants without trouble or strife. The land was calm, peaceful, and chilly. It was a dream for humans, but any creature competent of nature knew it was not a good sign.

In Yugi's room lay said male and his dominant, cuddled in the soiled sheets. The sun had only just fallen, making way for nightfall.

Yami was the first to awake. He found himself laying on his right side, his left arm and leg thrown over Yugi who was buried into the bedding. The little Were was completely smothered underneath him, his little face poking out under Yami's chin so he could breathe. He didn't seem to mind though, he breathed evenly and savoured the protection.

Once his mind cleared, Yami picked up the sights and scents in the room, humming as he relived last night. The air was cool, but the aroma of their mating hung in the air and on their sweat-clad bodies; they needed a wash.

Under deep scrutiny he picked up the scent of blood, but he could find no bite marks on Yugi's neck. Gently, he detached and pealed the covers off the teen, sniffing along his body, looking for brown smears and crusting. They'd been asleep for the whole day, the blood was likely brown or black from the air.

There were no bite marks on the teen, thank Ra, but the blood was from his entrance. There was not much, but it was smeared lightly just between his small cheeks. Yami chewed his lip when he surveyed the problem, and rubbed Yugi's side comfortingly. The boy shivered in response, but continued to snore lightly.

Yami repositioned himself on his knees and sat back on his calves without rocking the bed, and inched a few fingers between Yugi's cheeks, lifting one slightly. He leaned over and snuffled lightly, then poked out his tongue and delicately licked at the cheek.

The blood was stale and rather foul, but he wanted to show his apology, so he licked again, a little harder to clean the skin of the dried blood.

Amethyst eyes shot open at the warm wetness lapping between his cheeks. Yugi gasped and jumped away in response, crying out at the aches in his body as he rolled over onto his back, looking up in alarm. Yami released him and held his palms up, sitting back quickly. He chuckled at the angles Yugi's hair was poking out at, but stayed where he was.

The latter blinked to clear his vision, as well as mind, and relaxed when he found Yami next to him. He made a noise of discomfort at the aching, and pushed himself up on his elbows, stretching his legs out to relieve the tension.

A smile graced Yami's face as he lowered his hands. He inched closer and sent Yugi an audible purr in affection. Yugi blushed, his head lolling to the head as he smiled back, his eyes still small.

"How are you feeling, _lover_?"

A giggle escaped the werewolf, then he spoke with a voice thick with sleep, "…I'm okay."

"Sore?"

"Only a little. What…what were you doing?"

"I was trying to clean you, I made you bleed." The older confessed sheepishly. Yugi blinked and rolled his left hip up to look at his pert backside, "Down there?"

"Mmh. There isn't much though."

Yugi frowned and rolled his hip back, wiggling his toes to stretch them. "That's gross, you don't have to do that, Yami."

Said vampire passed a hand over Yugi's head, brushing the spiky hair back as he spoke indifferently, "Many species have the dominant cleaning their submissive after mating."

"That was hours ago, Yami. And humans don't do it, it can make you sick."

"We're not human. And I cannot contract human sickness,"

"Still, I can have a bath."

Yami pouted, "I was only trying to make up."

Yugi pecked Yami's passing hand affectionately, "You don't have to."

Yami leant down and pecked Yugi's forehead back, smelling the faint scent of sweat on his skin, and looked around the bed. "We both need a bath, as does the whole bed."

"Ugh…" Yugi cringed as he followed Yami's gaze, imagining all the fluids that were matted into the sheets. He sniffed and smelt the light scent of sweat and sex, but it was stale and faint. He blushed at the memories he could remember.

Raising a hand, Yami trailed it down Yugi chest, chuckling when the teen purred, then began petting him, both males stark naked and unashamed.

"Last night…was…interesting," Yami commented, looking up for agreement. The smaller male nodded with a pink scattered over his cheeks. When he kept silent Yami smirked and lowered his hand, petting down to Yugi's stomach and waist, "I can't wait to do it again…just for all those cute growls and nips."

"Yami!" Yugi squealed as he pouted and looked away to hide his shame, shivering at the hand petting him, "…It's embarrassing…"

With a bark off laughter Yami gave the protruding bump on Yugi's stomach a soft shake. "Only to you…"

"S-sorry for not co-operating last night…I don't know what came over me."

"And I'm sorry for being rough…"

"No, it's okay…I just felt weird…like my body was telling me to take charge…"

Yami ceased his petting and weathered a nail over the soft skin, "…Should I have let you?" he asked reluctantly. He could not see himself as a submissive, even partly; he didn't feel comfortable with the thought. But if Yugi really wanted to try it, how could he be selfish and say no?

To his relief Yugi shook his head abruptly. "No, no, you're dominant…I guess my body just got carried away."

Yami smiled and nodded in silent thanks, "Once again you are so adorable and sexy…" he went back to petting, then glanced up with a curious expression, "Can we do it again?"

Yugi jumped slightly, "Now?!"

"No-! I mean like tomorrow."

The teen relaxed with a giggle, "Oh, I guess that's fine."

"I do hope we didn't bother the baby too much," Yami mused with an extra pet to his hidden offspring.

"I hope the baby didn't notice at all!" Yugi squeaked in humiliation.

Yami laughed out and pressed his lips to Yugi's temple, "So cute…I love you."

With pink cheeks and a warm heart Yugi leaned into the touch, "I love you too."

-A few days later-

Yugi did not know how long his specific pregnancy was supposed to last, neither did he know how long werewolf pregnancies were. He knew vampire pregnancies varied with each case, and human pregnancies were nine months give or take, so how long was _his_ supposed to be? He was already two months now to his calculations, so maybe he's carry to a full term of nine months? As much as he suspected that, it blew out the window when he felt a kick from inside his stomach.

"YAMI-! YAMI! JOEY!"

Said males jumped automatically at the shrill call from the smallest male in their home and rushed to the source, knocking into each other at the archway into the kitchen, stumbling their way before Yugi in panic.

The little teen looked up with ecstasy plastered on his face and poked vigorously at his stomach. His pals didn't seem to get the message, and looked around wildly.

"Yugi! Are you okay! What happen?"

"Yami!" Yugi whined impatiently as he drummed his fingered over his bump, "He kicked! He _kicked_!"

"Kicked?"

"Ya mean the baby?" Joey grinned as he stepped forward.

"Yeah! Come on, come feel! He might kick again!"

Both males happily closed in and Yugi grabbed their hands, placing their palms against his stomach. Yugi bit his lip, clearly excited. Yami chuckled, kissing his forehead lightly. Joey grinned and focussed, holding still.

They had all been wondering when the baby would move, but they hadn't expected it so soon. Yami wasn't too surprised; Yugi may have only been two months but he was rounded enough to be labelled four months. Supernatural pregnancies were always a gamble, each was mysterious and a surprise.

A sharp intake of air indicated the next movement from within Yugi, and Yami was fortunate enough to have his hand placed correctly. Yugi looked up sharply, "You felt that? He kicked!"

Yami grinned and nodded, rubbing the spot. The movement was a sudden small nudge, but it wasn't too strong. Yugi was positively glowing in the new development. Any fear of his baby being dead was shot down; clearly it was fine.

Joey pouted as he looked between the happy couple, and pressed his hand down a little firmer. "No fair, I didn't feel it."

The amethyst-eyed teen rolled his beautiful, albeit watery eyes, and replaced Yami's hand with Joey's. Yami squeezed Yugi's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"I felt it!" Joey cried as he and Yugi experienced another nudge. Yugi laughed out happily and threw himself at Yami when Joey released him. The couple hugged each other closely, sniffing each other's scents and humming lovingly.

Joey cringed playfully, but leaned back against a counter, "You guys gonna have more after this?"

Yami's eyes opened at the question, and he slowly loosened his grip. Yugi looked up at him curiously, hearing the silent negativity.

"Er…I don't think so…"

"What?" Yugi raised his brows, leaning back to get a better view.

"Well…we're two very different species now. Our genes might not be compatible to mix. Our initial bonding was when you were human…not werewolf."

Yugi and Joey were silent at the information. The former had hoped that he and Yami could have more children one day…now they couldn't?

"Is it…definite?" Joey asked, glancing side-ways at his little friend.

"No," Yami comforted, squeezing at Yugi's fleshy waist, "It's just a suspicion."

Yugi did not like this news, but there was nothing he could do. He shrugged in an attempt to be nonchalant. "Then…we're lucky we have this one."

"Indeed." Yami agreed whole-heartedly with an affectionate nuzzle.

Sudden footsteps were heard on the wooden floor and two white heads appeared. Yugi smiled at them and leaned back in his mate's arms, cradling his bump. Ryou smiled back at him and gestured to the room with a raised brow, "What's the commotion? What's up?"

"He kicked!" Yugi squeaked before Yami could get a word in. The latter chuckled and nodded, breaking into laughter at Ryou's expression.

"Really? That is lovely!" said white-haired vampire exclaimed.

"What is?" Kaiba murmured as he walked in, shirtless and in slack pants. Joey blushed at the sight of the broad chest, and Yugi looked away with a giggle. Bakura hissed is response and grabbed Ryou to cover his eyes. "Put some clothes on!"

"Ku-raa!"

"The baby kicked!" Joey exclaimed as he trot up to Kaiba with his hand in his front pockets, "It's growin' nicely,"

"Is that so?" Kaiba hummed, "That is good news."

"Yeah!" Yugi nodded with zeal. The group shared a few minutes of laughing and discussing, Yugi grinning as his stomach was examined and rubbed. He felt so proud of his pregnancy, albeit it was weird, but it was lovely; he felt like he had a special treasure.

Yami gushed over the pregnancy, taunting his fellow dominants about being sterile. He was however, very shocked when Yugi brought up a certain topic.

"Yami…can I join you guys next time?"

"With what?"

Yugi batted his eyelashes and giggled guiltily as he conveyed his thoughts, thoughts that he had been thinking on for a while.

"…I want to go hunting with you."

How could he refuse Yugi what he wanted? Initially he did not know what to say, but after a discussion he agreed to take the boy hunting. The teen was a werewolf now and he needed meat, not to mention blood for his vampiric baby. He had gained an increase of animalistic urges and characteristics, perhaps hunting would do his some good.

The next night the team had decided they would all go hunting, and they left simultaneously at nightfall. Yugi was slightly irked that he was being taken somewhere different than where his friends were going, but Yami explained it was for his own good. His instincts might be against him if invoked by the large number of vampires. It made sense, so Yugi shut his mouth.

On the way to a field Yami spoke of, Yugi voiced an errand thought; would they hunt people? He honestly wouldn't do it anyway, it was barbaric, but Yami's reproach was slightly harsh, and he shot down that thought for two reasons. One: he did not want Yugi to carry the guilt of killing a human, and two: eating human flesh changed a werewolf, it made them stronger and more prone to blood lust and evil thoughts. Yugi quickly agreed and didn't bring it up again.

Yami carried him to the field where they would hunt, and gave Yugi a brief on what types on animals there would be for the hunting. Yugi was rather used to the domestic animals Yami brought for him, but he supposed meat was meat.

Once they stopped, Yami set his mate down onto the grass, and watched as he gaped into awe.

The scenery was beautiful and mesmerising, it had been a while since he was outside. The semi-moon shone in the sky, a lovely but painful reminder of his next transformation. The teen pushed the thought away and tip toed forward a few steps, listening to the sounds of nature and savouring the fresh breeze, the grass beneath his toes.

Yami had dressed him in sturdy clothes, but left him barefooted.

Once he took in everything he could, including herds of animals far down the field, Yugi turned to his vampire with a puzzled expression. "Yami, what about you?"

"Me?" Yami pointed to himself.

"You need blood, I can see it…" Yugi murmured as he feathered a finger along the dark circles around Yami's crimson eyes. Said vampire smiled in appreciation and gave a soft shrug, "I'll feed as well then."

"On the animals?"

"Sure, blood is blood." Yami said as he patted Yugi's shoulder and began to steer him towards the open grassland, "Let's go."

Briefly Yugi's eyes glanced back towards the dark trees, and it pleased him that the forest did not seem as threatening as it did before. Was it because he had Yami with him? Or was it because he was a werewolf-? It could be both…

Once they were in the middle of the wide field Yami gestured around to the groups of animals that were grazing. "There is deer, wild boar, and…" he paused to sniff the air, "and wolves."

Yugi raised a brow at the last one. "Wolves?"

"There is a clan somewhere here, but they aren't normally our the food list. So, want to try deer?"

Yugi pulled a face, "Deer…?"

Yami understood his hesitance and held a hand up. He disappeared in a flash, and after three seconds Yugi's attention was drawn to the nearest herd of deer that sudden scattered in all directions, crying out in shock and panic. Yami was seen and the male arrived back in a run towards Yugi, and held his right hand out.

"What did you do…?" Yugi asked sceptically. He didn't wait for an answer and studied the hand. It was dripping with blood, thick tufts of fur stuck into Yami's extracted claws.

"I have a sample for you. Sniff and see if it appeals to you."

Yugi shrugged and leaned over to sniff at the blood. The scent was different than cow's, but it smelt good in its own way. His tongue flicked out on its own to catch a taste, and he was answered with a watering mouth and a grumbling tummy. He placed his palms against his stomach and stood up straight with a nod of confirmation, "I like it."

"Good, deer it is then," Yami grinned, and flicked his hand to get off some of the blood. He took Yugi's hand and began leading him towards a few deer not so far away, and spoke reassuringly, "Now remember, the best you can do is to follow your instincts. Don't worry about anything, just do what your instincts drive you to do even if it's to attack me. I can handle myself, so just invoke your animal side, it will make hunting easier.

"I'll pick one, I'll isolate it and take it down- you watch and learn, then we'll find you your own and you can try. Deal?"

Yugi gulped as they approached the large beasts, and nodded slightly, "…I think so…any easy…killing techniques?"

"Break the neck as quick as possible." Yami instructed curtly.

Yugi didn't like the tone, it was insensitive. He didn't dwell on it, and took deep intakes of air to revive his nose. Embracing his animal instinct, he sniffed every few metres, and poked his tongue out to taste the air for scents. The animals moved away as they approached, making a path as they grazed mindlessly.

He wondered what deer would taste like, and found his belly grumbling in response, his mouth filling with saliva at the edible scents wafting through his nostrils.

The night air was crisp, and quiet. He could hear the smallest of sounds, from the crunching of the leaves and grass beneath the hooves to the deep breathing of the large animals, right up to the rustling of the trees. It was all so new to him, but so natural.

Yami held a hand up and placed a finger on his lips. Yugi nodded in understanding and made sure to keep silent. The vampire smiled encouragingly and turned back to a nearby deer that was watching him suspiciously. He crouched down, cat-like and regal, and sauntered gracefully.

It was beautiful, Yugi wished he could be so elegant, and grace-

Before he could even finish that thought, Yami sprang. It was too fast, Yugi almost missed it. The vampire had slinked until he was out of the targeted animal's view, and lunged with a force that knocked the beast off its feet. The deer screeched and struggled, its limbs waving as it kicked and squirmed in the dirt, dust and gravel raising.

It became a game to the vampire, and a lesson to the werewolf. Yami would allow it to its feet, then tackle it down again in a new way, exaggerating his actions for Yugi's benefit. He used his speed to frazzle the beast, and his strength to pin it down incessantly.

Eventually the poor animal tired, and Yugi felt pity for it. Though as much pity as he felt, it still smelt and looked increasingly like food. His stomach cried out angrily at him, begging to be fed. His prayers were answered when Yami knocked the deer down for what seemed like the last time, and succumbed to his thirst by sinking his glistening fangs into the flesh.

The animal bleated helplessly, but only then did Yami snap its neck. His thirst had gotten the better of him in his vigour, but Yugi had surely seen enough. He had been thirsty, and rough-housing with the beast ignited his urges to feed. His control snapped when the pounding heart-beat became too loud in his sharp ears, he indulged himself in a good feed.

Yugi held his breath and squeezed the material of his shirt as he watched Yami kill the creature. His mate bit down roughly, shaking the body as he drew blood from the wound, deep rumbles resonating from his chest. Yugi pouted and licked his lips, and found himself inching closer to the fresh meat. He wanted the food…he was hungry…there was plenty of meat laying right there…they could share-

Yami's ears perked when they picked up sound of another thumping heart and its following footsteps. Unfortunately, he had been too long without feeding which left him in a primal state of mind. Unwilling to lose his catch, he glanced up with a feral hiss at the sound of twigs snapping, and hunched his back to retract his neck, his position promising violence.

With a yelp Yugi jumped back a few steps. His mate's eyes were glazed over and had that peculiar shine in his eyes when seen in a certain light, it sent chills down his back. Yami hissed again, his nose sniffing the werewolf scent, his offence heightening in response.

The meat was not _that_ important, so Yugi shrunk and inched away further, mumbling a sorry as he chose his life over missing limbs. He shuddered at the intense glower the vampire had fixed on him, but he soon relaxed when the glower dropped back to the bleeding carcass.

Yugi's stomach clenched painfully, a whimper emitting pathetically from his mouth. The wind carried the divine juicy scent of the blood and meat, but he couldn't have it; how unfair. He glanced around and spotted a small gathering, then looked back to Yami with a sigh; the male was too lost in his own world.

"Guess I'm doing it myself…"

He was unsure, but he didn't want to wait for Yami's mind to sober. He tip toed off, without Yami's notice, and stalked over to a group of small deer. He suspected they were young, but he could not feel pity if he wanted to feed. He did not think he could take down a fully-grown deer, so he'd settle for a small one.

His hunger fuelled him on, crouching low as he approached the animals. His mouth was watering with anticipation, he could almost taste the meat just from the scents in the night air. He flicked out his little claws and positioned himself as close as possible- before lunging. He shoved all his human thoughts away, and focussed purely on the empty hole in his stomach.

The herd bleated and scattered, but in their rush they knocked into one another, an unfortunate deer becoming Yugi's dinner. His werewolf instincts took over as he struggled to knock the pony-sized deer to the dirt, and once he did he climbed atop and grabbed the poor animal's head. He thought an apology towards the deer, and with trembling hand he twisted its thick neck as hard as he could. A series of cracks were heard, and the animal went limp.

A pang of guilt and sadness burned in his chest, he really disliked hurting others. He kept himself from looking the beast in its wide, dead eyes.

He sat still for a few second, making sure it was dead, and finally sat back on its chest, panting. Suddenly the animals were running again, and he looked up to see Yami chasing a large deer, his face puckered, fangs poking out. Yugi giggled and watched as the large animal was thrown of its feet by a creature three times smaller than it. He watched as Yami fed again, and looked down to his own kill, much smaller than the two Yami had.

With an idle prayer that Yami did not approach him, he looked for a meat point. He settled on a soft thigh, and plopped down on the grass to begin his meal. He raised the thigh to his mouth and bit hesitantly in the least hairy spot. His body jolted at the intake of fresh food, a low purr rumbling deep from his chest in response, urging him to take more.

He gave in to his instinct and ate happily, stuffing his mouth and filling his stomach. He felt proud to have taken down his own deer, even if it was small. Periodically he glanced over and smiled at his mate; he didn't mind that Yami went off on his own mission, the man needed his sustenance more than he had shown.

His chin and fingers dripped blood from his meal, he was thoroughly enjoying it. He felt a small flutter in what he pondered was his form of womb, and deduced the baby was happy as well. He devoured a whole leg, but he didn't think he could push down anymore. Soon he was petting his stomach and leaning back on a palm, sighing contentedly.

Though as peaceful as he felt, he was disturbed by a sudden growl from behind him. He quivered immediately, recognizing the tone of his dominant. He slowly lifted his chin and looked over his head, whimpering when he found Yami's blood-splattered face staring down at him.

The vampire's eyes were still clouded. Yugi gulped and shrunk, opening his mouth to let out a long and submissive whine. Yami's expression twitched, followed by an incoherent grunt. He hoped Yami had fed enough not to attack him, especially with all the blood on him and his werewolf stink to provoke him.

Yami's motives, however, were benevolent. He grasped the little Were by the arm and pulled him up. The latter followed obediently, wobbling slightly, but jogged with Yami's wide strides until they stopped by a tree.

He was forced down into the grass and smothered in nuzzles and a rather thorough cleaning. Yugi mewled and purred into Yami's arms when he was sure no fangs would penetrate him, and savoured the loving treatment. Yami licked every blood stained inch of him, his tongue rough and wet as it pulled off the crimson liquid. Yugi was full and he felt safe, so he ended up laying against the soft grass until he dozed off, Yami slowly regaining his sober mind but did not cease his cleaning, paying special attention to please his beautiful bundle of fluff and cuteness.

-Three days later-

Even though Yugi was becoming heavy with child, he still felt like a child himself. He held onto his child-like moments, grateful when Yami encourage them. He had Joey and Ryou to humour him, so often they ended up bounding down the corridors like children. It was only a matter of time before the house became too small.

They wanted to explore outside, independently. The dominants were not happy with the idea, especially since Yugi was heavily pregnant, but they were no longer vulnerable humans. Joey pointed out both he and Ryou were vampires, and Yugi was a werewolf, surely their scents alone were enough to fend off predators. Besides, the trio simply wanted to play 'hide and seek' in the open land of the night.

After a debate the younger team won and their mates let them out into the night. They promised not to interfere (directly…) in their game unless needed to defend them. Yami had a harder time promising, but he did anyway, I meant a lot to Yugi.

They trotted off a few metres from the house once the sun set, and stood around for a while simply to revel in the freedom.

"I sure do miss this…I wish grampa was here too."

Joey patted his friend's shoulder and shook him gently, "I know…I wish they were all here. Dad, Tristan…Tea…I miss 'em all."

Ryou and Yugi nodded in mournful agreement, and shared a moment of silence for their deceased family and friends.

After a minute Joey sported a grin and stepped back against a tree, turning slightly. "Okay, you guys hide, I'll seek!"

"Okay!"

"But block your ears-both of you!" Yugi ordered as he and Ryou began backing up. Joey turned to face the tree and closed his eyes, dropping his face onto the back of his left hand that he had on the tree. Yugi was the only one with a heart-beat, so he would be easier to 'sniff' out.

The teens giggled and split up, Ryou and Yugi running off in different directions. Their heightened senses would make it easier to find it other, but they didn't care, they just wanted to play.

Yugi dashed off with his new strong legs, and changed direction a few times to confuse the scent. He made sure he still knew which was home was, keeping tabs. Once he began panting, he stopped and ducked behind a tree. He stood for a while as his heart-rate lowered and listened to all the beautiful sounds of nature. After while, he had the strangest feeling; a tingling on his neck as if he was being watched, and slowly he peeked around the tree-

"GOTCHA!"

"AAAH! JOEY!" Yugi squealed as the blond grabbed him by the shoulders, ensuring his startle. He swatted his friend away playfully and jumped out of his hiding place. "I guess I'm it."

"Ooh yeah! RYOU-! WHEREVER YA ARE- YUGI IS 'IT' NOW!"

Yugi rolled his eyes and shoved Joey away, swirling around to press his face into the wood of the tree. He heard Joey's cackling laughter and the sound of air '_swoosh_'ing. He mumbled something about 'show-off' and went to start counting. He didn't bother to count too high; his friends were fast. By the count of six he swirled around and immediately began running. He didn't know where he was going, he was having fun!

The darkness of the forest didn't seem as intimidating as before, especially since he could see so much better in the dark.

He sniffed the air as he ran, to pick up his friends' scents; it was foolproof.

After a while, however, Yugi wanted to complain. He wasn't as fast as the others, or as quiet, and suddenly he was feeling alone and…vulnerable. Before he could panic he found a trail of Ryou's scent, and quickly pursued it.

He creeped around after the scent, but he soon lost track of it. He tried to retrace his steps, but the scent was fading in the breeze, it was disappearing. With a more guarded approach he began walking, looking around for signs of life, oblivious to the sudden silence of the night. He heard only his breathing and footsteps on the forest floor, which caused the sudden strange sound to echo loudly.

The teen spun around with a small growl, but saw nothing. He studied each inch of the darkness, trying to find danger. His body shivered subconsciously, and trembled when a loud '_WHOOSH_!' roared in his ears.

"Y-Yami?!" he called out as he swirled in a circle. He heard the sound of branches or twig breaking, and the strange noise of air moving- it didn't sound natural. He spun around, frazzled, and swallowed as his heart picked up pace. His body readied its self for an attack, but there was only so much he could do in his state; he would have to scream for help if anything was stalking him.

His legs twitched, he wanted to run. And he should have.

A sudden crack was heard from above just before a large branch fell out of the tree, missing Yugi by inches. The teen cried out and staggered backwards and fearfully looked up, his eyes widening horrifically at the sight.

-With Ryou and Joey-

"Okay…where is he?" Ryou grumbled as he and Joey regrouped. They'd separated to search for their friend, but there was no sign of him. The last they knew Yugi was 'IT' and well…'it' never found them.

The blond bit his lip and looked around, hoping Yugi would pop up and grab one of them. It had been at least over half an hour and no sign of the teen. In fact, it was rather worrying.

"Joey…I do hope he isn't lost."

"…Ya think he is?"

Ryou rubbed his arm and licked his lips, biting at the wet appendage briefly. "He's been gone for too long now- his scent is fading, we can't chance it."

"Ah man…but…Yami will be so pissed!"

"We _lost_ Yugi! Of course he'll be pissed!" Ryou countered sarcastically as he took off into another run, this time towards home. Joey bolted along after him, searching around frantically for Yugi.

"How the hell did we lose a pregnant werewolf! Where could he have gone?"

"I think he wandered off too far when searching for us. We have to tell the others in case Yugi is lost too far."

Joey didn't like the idea, but they had to. They reached the house quickly and dashed in through the front door and followed the voices of their mates. The livingroom housed the males, said creatures looking up in shock at the stampede.

"Yami!" Ryou breathed out in a pant as they stopped. Yami stood from his seat and took note of their expressions. He looked behind them, and when he could not see his mate, his expression darkened.

"…Where is he?"

"Flower? What happened?"

"…Y-Yugi's missing…"

"WHAT?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I DO WHAT I WANT, EHEHEHEHHE


	34. Missing

Major points to Nekoyasha12 for guessing correctly on what took Yugi. We have recently found out we share a brain…its WONDERFUL

I do not own YuGiOh

Chapter 34: Missing

Last time:

"…_Y-Yugi's missing…"_

"_WHAT?"_

XxXxXxXxXx

"What do you mean he's _missing_?!" Yami shrieked. His sharp eyes were bulging, his stomach clenched painfully, his froze heart jolting as if it were electrocuted. Yugi was missing? No, he couldn't be, he can't be! How could that happen? Where was he? Was this a joke? A prank?

"I'm sorry, Yami!" Ryou cried as he flattened his dainty hands to his chest, his eyes sporting fresh tears. The teen felt so guilty; he and Joey were responsible for Yugi! They were supposed to keep an eye on him!

"Y-you lost him? Shit!" Yami reached up and grabbed handfuls of his hair, pulling painfully as he began to pace. His eyes bore a wild shine to them, darting furiously over the carpeted floor of the livingroom in palpable panic.

The tension pervading the air wavered as thuds echoed briefly before Kaiba appeared, his expression cautious. He noted Yami's frenzied pacing, then glanced at the others, automatically noticing the problem. He chose to question it instead of shooting out obvious assumptions. "…What happened?"

"Y-Yug's missin',"

A low whine escaped the crimson-eyed vampire, the room lapsing into a dark silence.

_This_ situation was exactly the kind Yami had fretted over. He could not bear to lose Yugi, not now, not like this. Looks of guilt and blame were passed around, but none spoke, even Bakura held his tongue.

Kaiba kept a guarded eye on Yami, but directed his attention to his mate. "What happened to him?"

Joey grunted in discomfort and ran his fingers through his hair uneasily, his expression depicting the inner turmoil. "I don't know! He was 'It' but never came to get us!"

"I-I even looked for him but he's gone," Ryou added meekly, hugging himself for comfort.

They watched in sorrow as Yami panicked. The two youngest vampires felt horribly guilty, which was only heightened by the glares Yami was now sending around.

Having known Yami for centuries, the cobalt-eyed vampire knew him all too well. To save the blood shed of the younger males, Kaiba grabbed them by the scruff and shoved them stumbling into the hallway. He looked back to his fellow dominants and nodded towards the hallway, "We should start looking now before it gets any later."

With the sun in line to rise, they could not waste a second. Once those bright rays graced the land, they would become inept, and any attempts to find Yugi would be thwarted.

Soon they were all in the forest, searching once again for the little werewolf. Yami was beyond panic, and forced his nose to sniff out every scent possible.

After a few minutes of finding nothing, he was reduced to a lump of shaking nerves. He'd doubled over and grabbed his knees for support, clenching his eyes to will away the tears that were shamelessly waiting the moment he was most weak so they could spill over and humiliate him.

He was not grateful when the rest of the team found him, but looked up miserably. "…I can't find him."

Kaiba looked around in response, trying to work out strategically successful search options.

Bakura was worse off, he did not know how to react without sounding like an ass and pissing off both Yami and Ryou. "…Maybe he's hiding."

"You don't hide when you're 'It'!" Joey retorted. The pale vampire hissed in response, recoiling when the blond shot back a matching hiss.

"Enough!" Kaiba barked. "We split up and follow any trails of his we find. If you find something, call."

Everyone nodded stiffly, and quickly went their separate ways. Yami received a few comforting pats on the back before he was left alone. When he gained the energy and made sure he was alone, he stood up straight and quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes.

'_I can't lose you, not now, not ever. Yugi…please turn up,_'

The next half hour was spent searching the forest land for Yugi. Once Yami found the area the teens had played in, he indeed found Yugi's scent. But it was not in the least helpful. The winds had blown his scent all over, and since he'd been running around, his scent was on every corner. There was barely a proper trail, but Yami kept to the path where the scent was strongest. His nose was straining under the effort, as were his eyes as he surveyed every piece of land he bustled clumsily through.

Panic clouded his logical mind, he felt as if he would pass out from fear. He rushed along, panting like an animal as he searched high and low, sticking his nose onto the surfaces on nature.

"Yugi! Yugi!" he eventually bellowed, sighing in a mixture of frustration and panic to the silence he received. Hair loss began to ail him as he pulled at his head constantly. He soon found a new trail, but it only led to disappointment when he and Kaiba met up.

They continued searching until almost all of the area was covered, and still there was no sign of their target. Once he'd given up hope on the method of searching they were using, Kaiba called for a regroup.

"First, did anyone find anything suspicious?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Then I don't think another creature took him."

Yami nodded slowly, but his expression was more troubled. "I thought about that too but if that is true then…it would mean…that…Yugi ran away."

"He wouldn't," Joey promised. His tone was so sure and loyal that they believed him; but it didn't stop their worry.

Kaiba hummed his agreement and folded his arms. "I don't think he did because his scent does not leave this area. It's all clouded here but does not leave the perimeter."

Ryou shifted, "I'm confused."

"So…he didn't run, and nothing took him, so where does this leave us?" Bakura questioned.

"With this," Kaiba grunted. "His scent stops here, and somehow vanishes."

"What?" Yami gasped. Instantly he began snuffling around, humming in agreement to Kaiba's words. He was right, the scent did vanish.

"That is why I called you all to this exact spot."

"Maybe he went back?" Ryou suggested, looking over his shoulder through the trees.

"If he did he would have changed course somewhat and leave a strong trail. There's nothing."

"This is weird, man…"

Kaiba glanced at Joey. "And you two didn't see or hear anything?"

"Nuthin Kaiba."

Yami growled at the slow pace of development. He brushed passed the others and began pacing, sniffing in vain at the scents.

"His trail stops here…it seems fresher here than anywhere else."

Joey and Ryou shared a look, "So?"

"That means this was the last place he was," Bakura answered in monotone.

Yami swallowed and scratched at the back of his neck. His nerves were shot, he wanted Yugi back, where was he? "Oh, Yugi…"

"We'll find him, cousin."

Ryou hung his head guiltily. He tried to block out Yami's pathetic whimpers, so he turned his face away, only to catch sight of Joey bending to pick up something off the ground. He frowned and leaned closer, catching sight of what looked like a colourful leaf.

"What's that?"

Joey examined the colourful object and turned it around in his hand. It was long and wide, but very thin. "It's a…feather."

"A feather?"

The dominants stared, but Kaiba was the first to react. He leaned over and swiped the feather from Joey, enticing a cry of indignity.

"Hey!"

He ignored the petty protest and brought the feather to his nose to sniff it- and recoiled with a spit of disgust. He held the feather away and rubbed his nose, then looked up to the awaiting males. He growled lowly and thrust the feather under Yami's nose.

Said male started but took a reluctant sniff, and reacted the same way Kaiba did. The tallest male chortled without amusement at the unwanted confirmation to his suspicions, and raised the feather to visually examine it. "It's a harpy's."

Yami stood in shock. He bobbed his eyes in agreement as his nostrils twitched. That was a harpy scent for sure. The colourful crimson hue on the feather was attractive, and indeed proved it were a harpy's.

Ryou looked between the two males and the feather, biting his lip in anticipation. "H-harpy? You're saying harpies took him?"

"Well, this is their feather."

"It isn't female," Yami noted, blinking out of his small stupor.

"But harpies are female," Ryou added.

Kaiba shook his head, and lowered the forsaken object. "Yami is right,"

The elder white-haired male sneered as his eyes followed said object. "There is only bloody male in a harpies' nest."

"The King…" Yami murmured, creating a new silence. He looked up. "It makes sense…Yugi's scent disappears here because he was lifted off the ground. Whoever took him could fly, that is why there is no trace of him."

"Exactly," Kaiba agreed. His expression flickered with a sprinkle of confusion. "But why take him? He isn't human anymore."

No one had an answer; it was indeed a strange situation. Joey pouted in thought. "When they harpies took me they were gonna sacrifice me to the Harpy King as a present or somethin'."

"Yes, but the King took Yugi himself, he never catches his own sacrifice, and again, why Yugi? He's not a defenceless human anymore, I doubt he's even tasty in terms of being prey."

"This is fishy…"

"But couldn't Yugi have fought? Or at least scream for help…?"

There was no answer for Ryou's question. They stood silently for a few icy moments, all pondering on possibilities.

Once Yami could take it no longer, he turned with a determined stance. "We have to go to their nest."

"…And fight them?" Joey asked.

"If they have Yugi and won't release him, then yes. I'll kill them all if I have to."

Ryou squeaked in response, Kaiba remained blank, but both Joey and Bakura grinned. The blond thrust up a thumb, "Then count me in, Pal."

"Say, can we bring a harpy home?" Bakura suggested. Ryou made a nose of disgust while he others turned confused looks at him. He shrugged. "What?"

"What on earth for?" Kaiba grumbled.

"For fun, of course! Torture it. Then we'll let Wolfy eat it."

"Kura, that's sick," Ryou scolded as he held his stomach.

"I'm leaving now," Yami grunted. He turned and left the small circle, giving a clear hint that he would go alone if he had to. He had to save Yugi before anything happened. He had no time for jokes. The thought of Yugi hurt panicked him terribly- Yugi truly _would_ be the death of him.

Why would the harpies take Yugi? For fun? For revenge? Revenge for their previous encounter?

Maybe it was all a mistake…maybe the feather had just been a coincidence…but then where in the land was Yugi? It would be simple to find the teen in their forest, they knew it back to front and upside down…

Were they not meant to be together? Was this Yami's punishment for his actions? Capturing, seducing and impregnating a young human boy, then failing to look after him resulting in his infection of lycanthropy. He cringed; putting it that way made it sound terrible…

He loved Yugi, he hadn't wanted this. Yes, he'd been a little devious in his actions when they first met but he was a bored vampire then! What else was he supposed to do with a cute bundle of a human? He'd changed once he realized Yugi held a special place in his heart and tried his best to make it up and love him…so why was he being punished for it? Where was his Yugi!

Their journey to the nest was brief and void of hesitation, especially with Yami in the lead.

They skidded to a splashing halt around the boundaries of the Harpy nest, noses twitching in response to the whiffs hanging in the air.

"…You're right, Kaiba," Joey muttered as he shoved two fingers up his nostrils, "this place _does_ smell like poultry."

"Disgusting aviary." Bakura spat.

Ryou sniffed reluctantly, and made a distasteful sound at the back of his throat. "I don't smell Yugi."

Yami took his own sniffs, his face blank as he refused to give in to the foul stench. Ryou was right, but they hadn't come to just take a guess.

Snorting indifferently, Yami kicked a rock out of his way and begun his way into the nest. He ignored Kaiba's calls stubbornly and left the shelter of the trees into the wide oval bowl that sat between them. The trees were dark, still, but habited.

The latter three males quickly followed behind him, Ryou huddling a little more towards the centre of their group whilst his partner and the blond glanced around in obvious enthusiasm for a tussle.

The disgruntled leading male marched further into the clearing, and spotted a few harpies laying in huddles on the ground. On their arrival, said creatures started and bustled to life, alerting each other and squawking at the threats in their nest.

It was obvious and expected, but still dreaded as the females all hurried in the same direction…

Yami marched on with his head held high, and stared the Harpy King straight in the eye.

The male sat in the stone throne that was in the middle of the field, his right leg thrown over the other as he leaned to the left, his elbow pressed into the armrest so he rested his chin on his knuckles. His large wings were laying over the armrests and resting on the ground, his hair wild and untamed. His eyes bore a superior glint, a knowing one.

The pose the male creature held ignited the fires in Yami's soul, the power surging from the depths to find passage straight to his limbs. He was certain the Harpy King had Yugi, he could see it in those ghastly eyes.

Those feathery wings were red; just like the feather.

As they approached the throne, Bakura cackled as the harpies all rushed behind the throne or back into the trees, hissing and screeching in warning. He growled loudly at them, jerking forward menacingly and revelled in the frightened cries they made.

With a confident huff Yami stood a few meters before the King and barked harshly, "Harpy!"

The sounds of nature swam around the air, the crickets chirping, the wind whistling, and the sound of dozens of heartbeats thumping in the air. Instinctively Yami noted the trees were actually full of harpies; they were disgruntled and nervous as they hung alert.

Staring heatedly at the small vampire before him, the Harpy King lifted his head off his hand. "…You dare to trespass on my land, _vampire_? Are you the same who terrorized my flock last time?"

Yami snarled, "Where is Yugi!"

"_Who_?"

A snarled flew from the vampire. He almost spat his annoyance, and balled his fists at his sides to keep them from connecting with the harpy.

"Yugi! My-! The-the young werewolf that lives just outside this forest!"

Calling Yugi 'his' could cause unknown consequences; he did not want more problems.

The Harpy king shook his head blankly, and jerked his shoulders apathetically. "Why would you come to me, I am no werewolf?"

"Whoever took Yugi was airborne, and _your_ feather was found where Yugi's trail was strongest. Why shouldn't we suspect you?" Kaiba questioned darkly.

The King paused before muttering, "How can you be sure it's mine?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, he hated being taken for an idiot. "The scent is of a male Harpy, you are the only male here."

"So where is Yugi!" Yami cried. His patience and control was snapping, he was close to plucking the chicken hairless!

"I do not have your dog," the King spat venomously. His females giggled behind him, staring at the vampires with teasing glints.

"Cough him up, ya colourful chicken!" Joey snapped with a shake of his fist.

The King ignored his taunt, and calmly gestured around, "Search my nest, he is not here."

"…He's right, Yami." Ryou whispered, "There is no scent…"

"I know you have him!" Yami bellowed in denial, taking a threatening step forward.

The King stood abruptly, the females cooing around him as he stood to his full height, just towering over Kaiba. His build was impressive, he was thickly built, tall and oozed confidence. All those attributes failed however, to taint Yami's determination.

"Why do you care so for a _dog_? His kind is a nuisance."

"_I want him_!" Yami hissed malevolently. When no response was given, he waved his hand towards the others, "Check the area!"

Bakura and Joey nodded eagerly and pranced off, sniffing around for Yugi's scent while harbouring devious grins.

"…You will not find him." The King murmured as his sharp eyes trailed after the two mobile vampires.

"Wait," Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "You have not denied that you 'took him', and you keep saying he isn't '_here_'. So you know where he is?"

A chuckles escaped the male, "Clever vampire."

Yami whipped around from his incessant sniffing, his nose twitching as he glared with all his might, "What? You know where Yugi is?"

"Guys, there's nuthin," Joey grunted as he returned.

The King rolled his eyes.

"GOTCHA-!"

"AAAAH!"

All eyes diverted to the fresh commotion, find Bakura jumping at a harpy and yanking at her yellow wing. Said harpy screeched and ripped herself away, flapping wildly as she took off violently into the trees.

"Hold your men!" the Harpy King snarled with a pointed glare towards Bakura.

Said vampire cackled shamelessly and waved around the feathers that pointed out of his fingers before shoving them in his pockets, "I think I will use these as decoration."

"Enough, Bakura!" Yami hissed, ending it as he turned back to the avian man. "Where is he?"

His answer, though shocking, was blunt and simple.

"I took him away."

"WHAT!"

"_Away_? To where!" Yami cried, on the verge of ripping his hair out, then vomiting continuously before passing out.

"That _beast_ was a problem that we do not need. You seemed to miss one in your recent war with them, so I took the initiative to take care of this one. I took him to a place where he belongs."

Icy tendrils shot through his body, painfully penetrating his nerves and destroying his control. The wetness gathered between his eye lids shone in the light of the half moon, willing to spill with a second's beckon. Yami could barely see straight anymore.

"What! Where?" Joey yelled in place of Yami, who was shaking violently.

"To his own kind. I did not need his kind roaming my forest and harming my people, so I solved the problem."

The gall of the bird-man was astounding, and extremely frightening.

"How dare you!" Yami bellowed, his deep voice echoing off the trees. His control finally snapped, and he lunged.

"Come at me, demon! I've fought your kind before!" the Harpy king taunted as he extended his wings and talons, crouching low to prepare for fight.

Yami snarled and hissed as Kaiba and Joey held him back, fighting against their hands as he tried to worm his way free and scratch the eyes out of the male harpy.

Once Yami was restrained, Kaiba stepped in front of him and caught the attention of the defensive male, "Harpy! We destroyed the werewolves and their hideouts in the battle, how could you put him with his _own kind_?"

A brow raised on the sharp tanned face of the harpy, and he straightened up somewhat with a teasing laugh. "Oh, you don't know? Well, it seems you missed one clan."

Joey frowned, "Missed one?"

"Where is it?" Kaiba asked. Whether or not such a place existed, which Kaiba doubted, they needed to know all they could.

"Find it yourselves." was the callous retort, "Now get off my land, you are outnumbered by say, seventy to five?"

"TELL US!"

"Let's go," Kaiba grunted. Yami was seething and almost frothing at the mouth, shaking in Joey's grip. He stepped back and placed a hand on his cousin's chest and gestured for them to leave.

The harpy male had spoke in clear finality, and he was clearly up for a fight. He had been waiting for them to arrive, in fact Kaiba suspected he's been spying on them.

"What? No! No-! I need to find Yugi-!"

"We will! But Yugi isn't here, we must leave now."

Yami whimpered openly but his efforts were now weak, his hope fizzling and his strength ebbing away as he was pulled back.

"You dog is safe," the Harpy King called after them as he gave up his defensive stance and retreated back to his throne, "I did not harm him and neither will his own kind."

Trepidation assaulted Yami's heart, and with a small surge of will-power, he aimed a clawed finger at his new enemy as he was towed away.

"I will kill you if he is dead!"

There was no response, and Kaiba used it to lead his bothered cousin away. He and Joey had a firm hold on the smaller male, but once they were a distance away, and Yami had gotten his bearings, the latter broke free and grabbed his head, throwing it back.

"How dare he! Yugi could be anywhere!"

Ryou, who had stayed silent for the most part, piped up. "…His own kind? I thought the werewolves around here were all killed."

"The werewolves in the clans were killed because we targeted them in the battle. We only found two clans and they were far from here, so where is this mysterious clan?" Kaiba wandered out aloud.

"Could he be lying?" Joey mumbled curiously and fearfully.

The thought reduced Yami to whimpers. Kaiba shook his head.

"I don't think so. He did not lie tonight, if anything he was honest and confident in his words. If there _is_ a clan, where is it?"

Eager to find his friend, Joey smiled, "Shall we split up?"

"No-"

"_What_! We need to find him-!"

"Think logically, Yami! Wherever Yugi is it's very far away and most likely hidden! We cannot just search blindly on a wild goose chase!"

"Then wh-what must we do?! He could be _dead_-! He could be hurt!"

"Werewolves do not harm each other in a clan, Yami! Unless fighting for food, territory or mates, and Yugi is not a fighter."

Suddenly Yami's head snapped up, his eyes wet and darting frantically as Kaiba's loud words shot around his head. "…Ma…mates?"

"What?"

The former swallowed, his clawed hands finding their way to the back of his neck. Being in a highly frightened and paranoid state at the moment, Yami's mind was stuck on everything negative. Though his fears were legitimate in this instance.

"…Y-Yugi is…is still i-in mating season…"

"…So?" Joey whispered and subconsciously leaned closer, Ryou doing the same.

The dominants caught on faster. Kaiba threw his hands up with a disgruntled groan and slapped a palm over his eyes. "Shit…more trouble…"

Ryou looked between the males, and shifted uneasily. This was all his and Joey's fault, he wanted to know the details.

"Trouble? Why? What does-?"

"Boys, Yugi has strong animal urges now. He's a werewolf in mating season and even though he and Yami are different species he actively mates without a problem."

"…yes…?"

"Don't you see? How will he handle being around men of his _own_ species whose bodies and scents are going to attract him?"

Startled gasps spluttered from the teens, and Joey raised his hands defiantly. "What! You're sayin'- Ya mean-no, _nah_! Yugi would never cheat on Yami!"

"It's not a personal thing, Joey." Kaiba sighed, glancing from the corner of his eye where Yami stood shaking, "If Yugi can't control his urges to mate it will be noticed and the males won't waste time in trying to mate him. He may be pregnant but he won't be forever. He's young and attractive and clearly fertile, they will fight over him,"

The confession sent Yami's world swirling, and a tree became his support. Obscene, disgusting thoughts filled his head, and refused to leave as they haunted him.

Kaiba was right, he was spot on. Yugi's instincts were accepting enough for him to allow Yami, a vampire, to take him regularly to quell his heat. If presented and surrounded by brawny werewolf males secreting dominant sex pheromones in an enclosed den, how would Yugi take it? Could he resist the urges? Would he be immune? Would…would he be taken forcefully? Kaiba was right, Yugi was a prime candidate as a submissive, he was one attractive little werewolf. He would attract attention even with his swollen belly, if anything it would provide incentive for the ghastly males.

"Yug' is strong, he'll be fine 'till we find him!"

"Let's hope so," Kaiba murmured.

"So…what do we do if we aren't going to search?" Ryou asked softly. The thoughts of his poor friend where eating away at him, but he knew Kaiba was the one to listen to, the male always thought rationally.

"We need to find out where this clan is. We could ask around, interrogate if we have to, someone has to know if the harpies knew."

Yami groaned and scraped the bark off the tree, looking up just as the plump tears finally ran down his cheeks. "How long will that take! Yugi is Ra knows where and could be in trouble! F-full moon is in five days times!"

Kaiba hummed softly, his eyes blank as his mind worked in overdrive. "Full moon…I think I have an idea…"

XxxxxxxxX

YES. THE HARPY TOOK YUGI. But the question is…._where to_? Mwahahahahhaha!

Nekoyasha12 has out a vampire fic! The Sightseer. It is totally awesome! But not popular yet because its on M rated side which doesn't show up on the 'new' side. So if you are like me who can't resist yet another vamp fic with awesome mysteries stop by it when you can, you'll like it! ^_^


	35. New Home

Russell Peters was in town doing a show…but I couldn't afford a ticket-I MISSED WUSSELL PWEETERS! NOOOO!

I do not own YuGiOh

Chapter 35: New home

How had things come to this? Would fate never, _ever_, leave him alone? Was he destined to be forever plagued with misfortune? Lycanthropy was a curse enough to be saddled with, but to now be in an enclosed area with _other_ werewolves? '_Wh-why?_'

Yugi's body quaked silently, shivering not from the cold, but from the fear clinging off the walls of his stomach. The stone and dirt wall behind him offered no warmth as he huddled in a quivering ball besides it, hiding his face with his arms and his bulging stomach with his legs. A stack of hay and old animal pelts served as his bed.

Only hours ago he'd been happy with his Yami, playing with his friends-and now…he was chained down and forced to sleep amongst strangers. How could he? He did not know these people, nor that man that was in charge.

Every few minutes Yugi's red, glistening eyes would dart to where a large figure lay sleeping, and shiver at the unfamiliar appearance of that wild blond hair and deeply tanned skin…

That was no Yami. He wanted Yami.

'_Y-Yami-!_'

-Earlier that night-

Every iota of instinct in his body screamed at him to either run or lash out in attack, but the shock held him inept as a large creature swooped down from the trees.

It all happened too fast for a chance of escape, icy strings shooting throughout his body as bumpy talon-equipped hands grabbed at his arms. The world swirled as he was yanked and swirled around, a half shriek leaving his mouth before a large hand muffed it.

Instinctively he reached up and stabbed his small claws into the scaly flesh, screaming into the hand as his body jerked back into life, a frenzy of squirming accompanying it.

A stench of aviary filled his nostrils as he sucked in air through his nose, his wet eyes catching sight of a sharp face looking down on him. Through his bucking and squirming, he managed to deduce he was struggling with a harpy, the smell, the wings and the fact that the attack came from above proved it. What he could not understand was the motive; why was this harpy attacking him?

"Don't worry, little dog, I will take you home…" the Harpy King rasped into his ear, tightening his grip as he pulled Yugi to the right.

Yugi stumbled over his own feet as the birdman shoved him along, scratching and fighting against said creature with all his might to get loose. Had he been given a fair chance he felt he might have been able to get away, but his opponent was towering over him, and his scaly wrists were three times the size of both his own.

Automatic tears of fear clouded his sight rendering him almost blind, so he did not see the bark of wood before it was too late.

With a harsh grip on the teen's hair, the Harpy King drew his head back as he let go of his body, and violently threw the boy head first into the nearest tree. The outer bark snapped and scattered instantly, the perfect background in the Harpy's opinion.

His body went limp instantly, a wave of pitch-black shooting across his gaze as his sight and mind went blank. There was no time to feel the pain of the collision, nor the slump to the ground where he remained lifeless.

The Harpy king waited a few moments, but the teen did not stir. Werewolves were lucky to have fast healing abilities, so the bang to the head would be healed in no time. He extended a leg and nudged the boy over onto his back.

"I'll never know why that vampire has you as a pet…you aren't that cute…" he murmured as he trailed a talon down his face. His eyes glanced to the protruding stomach, and he sneered in disgust. "Nor will I understand why he'd allow you to get pregnant. I cannot have a bunch of mongrels growing up in my forest…"

He had seen the vampire and his _pet _outside a few times, but he did not want a werewolf in his forest. Especially a young pregnant werewolf. In no time, the land would be full of his offspring, not to mention the hordes of males that would come to sniff him out.

No, he could not allow that.

He tied up the little werewolf in vines from the trees, making quick work of it; he had a far destination. Once the boy was secure, he used his clawed feet to hold onto the vine wrapped around the body, and with a great flap of his mighty wings, they took off into the night air.

The vampire would surely search for his pet, but it would take him a long time to find him. Being able to fly allowed the King to soar straight over mountains and waterfalls, over large shining dams and natural obstacles that would make it harder for the vampires to follow; even their great speed wouldn't allow them easy passage. Flying left no scent, and his females had temporarily left the nest in his absence so they could not be tortured for information, but he would be back by then.

The dark land rushed beneath them as the Harpy soared at a high speed. His wings were large and strong; he was not the King for nothing.

Owing to his new healing abilities, Yugi's head recovered from the blow, the small cut in his forehead healed with a slight flicker of blood. His conscious mind resurfaced, but he could barely comprehend his surroundings.

He kept silent out of fear, his mouth hanging open as his small weary eyes watched the land rush past. It felt like a dream…a horrible dream that he wanted to escape, but the lack of circulation in his arms from some sort of binding was too real to be a dream. He could hear the loud beating of humongous wings, followed by the '_swoosh_'ing of the air was it gave way.

His hair whipped around his face, blinding him further. Tears dripped silently down his face as he struggled to breathe evenly, and as much as he wanted to call for Yami, he could not do so much as squeak. His body shifted from ice-cold dread to a burning flame repeatedly as torrents of damning thoughts flooded through, his heart drowning in the effects. His head throbbed lightly, but he could not remember what had happened, he couldn't remember how he'd been captured either.

Fear gripped his little heart firmly; would he ever see Yami again? Where was this man taking him, and why? What had he done to deserve this! A few times he glanced down at his stomach, grateful that no bindings were cutting into the flesh in that area. His arms were numb now, his head weighing a ton as he struggled to keep it up.

What more could fate throw at him?

It was cowardly, but with the height they were at, he could not afford to fall, so he did not move a muscle during the journey. It seemed to take an eternity's time as he watched the different land forms fly past from this new point of view. It was beautiful, but terrifying.

Before he knew it, a wave of tall dark trees flooded past, introducing a new forest. There were no gaps between the stacked trees, so Yugi assumed they were still passing over.

He was wrong.

Suddenly the altitude changed and the wind whipped passed dangerously, bringing a sting to his eyes. He gasped in fright and prayed he wouldn't fall, shutting his eyes as the land began to rush towards them.

Slipping through a gap, the King managed to get the through the trees unscathed, and halted the dive just before the touch down. The bundle he had jerked as their speed slowly, and once they were close enough he let go, watching the boy fall to the dirt with a loud 'OOF!'

Yugi gasped for breath as he quivered on the ground, coughing as the dust floated around him. Thankfully, he'd landed on his side, the short drop had been tolerable.

The surrounding was dark, the trees further spaced apart here than at the start of the forest. The Harpy king huffed and landed behind the bundle on the ground, panting slightly from exertion. His sharp eagle eyes surveyed the darkness, and soon fixed on the materializing figures that appeared.

Yugi panted into the dirt as his ears picked up the sound of leaves crunching. His eyes widened as he looked around from the ground, and to his horror appeared a few figures from the dark.

Not intimidated by the new company, the King lifted his head with a superior air. "Where is your alpha?" he called out.

The shifting figures were silent as they watched from the darkness. Both Yugi and the King waited for an answer, and soon, a figure stepped out from the darkness, his mere form forcing Yugi to shrink.

The male that stepped out was tall, a foot or two taller than Kaiba, his skin deeply tanned over his large body. His limbs were long and thick, lined with muscles that looked effective. He had on no shirt, but dirty brown pants that were torn and ended at his knees. Above his abdomen rested his thick neck that carried his head, his face almost handsome in the night light. His hair was a wild blond mess poking out like daggers.

His form was intimidating, to Yugi at least.

"Harpy King, what is your business here?" the tall man called when he stopped a few meters away. His eyes were narrowed.

"I found this in my forest, so I brought him back to you."

The man blinked, and lowered his gaze to study Yugi, then looked back up critically. "…He isn't one of mine."

"He is of your kind, Mariku, so he is _your_ responsibility." was the curt reply before the harpy spread out his wings and took off into the trees without so much as a goodbye.

Yugi gasped and watched him leave, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to call out. He may not like the man for bringing him here, but if he left then how could he ever get back home? What was this place anyway? His kind? Did he mean-?

Mariku watched blankly as the birdman flew up and disappeared in the treetops. He shook his head and looked back down to where Yugi lay.

Said teen whimpered as the man neared and knelt down on one knee besides him. He placed a large hand on Yugi's shoulder, making him flinch, and rolled him onto his back. The man cupped his quivering chin and forced eye contact.

"What is your name?"

Yugi gulped, whining at the feel of sharp nails graze him plump cheeks. The man looking down at him had on a lazy expression, his eyes half lidded. Yugi could make out in the dim light that his eyes were a deep violet.

So far the man didn't seem like he would attack, so Yugi summoned his strength and opened his mouth. "…Yu…Yugi."

The man atop him nodded slowly, and leaned further down. The sudden proximity made Yugi jump, but he was bound tight. The grip on his face tightened and forced him to look towards the left, and Mariku took a deep sniff at his neck.

Yugi suck in a breath and whimpered, a small shudder echoing through his body as he took in the man's strong, heady, masculine…dominant…scent.

Mariku took a second sniff, ignoring the small audience behind them and the whimpering beneath him, and pulled away slightly, holding a lazy grin, "You are a young cub."

Yugi stared silently at him, his eyes wet. The man seemed to chuckle, then began cutting the vines with his claws. Slowly the pressure on Yugi's limbs loosened until he was freed, but he couldn't yet move from the prolonged lack of circulation.

Taking advantage of the fact, Mariku jerked Yugi up into a sitting position. With the new view, Yugi saw many people standing around the trees, both men and women. They looked scruffy, their hair untamed, their clothes dirty and ragged. The air held a heavy blanket of musky scents, not like a human's, nor vampires', but like his own-

Like werewolves.

"You are home now…no need for fear," Mariku whispered in his ear. The pregnant teen shivered in response and watched as the audience shared sly grins.

Yugi shut his mouth and took a few deep breathes through his nose, and focussed on the scents he inhaled.

They were definitely werewolf.

He looked up abruptly at the face of the man behind him, and somewhere deep inside him, he recognized the man as none other than the alpha. He gasped, and felt his toes curl, his ears twitch, his stomach clench, and shrunk low in fear.

This man was an alpha male. He did not know why the acknowledge made him frightened, but he chose to trust his instincts.

He was surrounded by werewolves. In the middle of nowhere, with no escape.

And he was heavily pregnant, _by _a _vampire._

How would the werewolves react if they knew he carried a vampire's baby? Something told him they wouldn't be very happy about it…

"Up, boy." Mariku grunted. Yugi did nothing but whimper and attempt to disappear, so Mariku lifted him to his feet without any effort. He finally remembered the audience, and spared them a stern glance, "Go back to your dens."

Yugi watched in fascination as everyone dispersed, and he felt safer, but then shivered when he found himself alone with the alpha. During that thought, he was turned around so they faced one another, and wobbled as he was made to stand on his own.

"Where do you come from?"

Yugi paused, deciding to choose his words carefully. "…H-Harpies Forest." He squeaked out.

"Why aren't you with a pack?"

The teen shifted under his scrutinizing gaze, "…I-I don't have a pack."

Mariku's eyes glanced at his swollen stomach, "Who changed you then? Was it a random attack?"

Yugi was confused, but it sounded right so he nodded.

"How long ago?"

"Um…er…two-two months ago…-about…"

"Very young indeed," Mariku nodded with a strange tone. "You've been on your own?"

He nodded.

"Mmh…this will be your home now." Mariku announced in satisfaction, causing Yugi to whine softly. "I am Mariku, the alpha of this clan. This is our den and you are now apart of us now. Come on," he ordered as he took hold of Yugi's arm.

There was little Yugi could do as he was towed away. He did not want to be here, he wanted to go home, to Yami. He was terrified of this place, and this burly man who had just decided his fate as if he were a god. Yugi knew he did not belong here, he belonged with Yami no matter how different they were!

Every few moments he would pull away slightly, but it was barely noticed by Mariku who had tugged him closer, and to his discomfort, began sniffing him again. It made him jumpy, but his small efforts to get away were useless.

He jumped a few metres when a large hand rested on his baby bump. He tried to jerk away but Mariku made sure to hold him in place.

"You're pregnant…"

Yugi whined as the hand rubbed comfortingly.

"Where is the…-You're quite big already, this could not have happened in two months…"

Yugi cringed as he tried to think of an excuse. He did not know how long werewolf pregnancies were, so he could not take the chance and lie.

"Did this happen when you were human?"

A hesitant nod.

"Where is he?"

"Wh-who?" Yugi squeaked in a high-pitched voice as he pressed the forward hand away.

Mariku raised a brow, "The father, who else."

"O-oh…um…"

There was no way Yugi could tell him the truth, especially seeing as how werewolves and vampires supposedly hated each other. He could not endanger his baby.

"…I…was…I was raped."

Violet eyes widened, before they softened a bit, yet a small smile tugged at the man's lips, "By who?"

"I…I don't…I th-think he was a werewolf too."

"Indeed…human males can't impregnate each other. You will be safe here."

Yugi highly doubted it, but nodded anyway. He did not like the man's arms around him, but he feared to be hurt, he feared his baby to be hurt if he fought too much.

They turned a few trees until the side of a large hill was seen, a bunch of caves littering its side. They approached one, and Mariku gestured Yugi to go first.

"You can sleep in my den for now."

If Yugi had a choice he would have said no and made a run for it, but with his large belly running wouldn't get him far, and before he could answer Mariku had already shoved him into the cave mouth.

The entrance was small, just allowing Yugi to walk upright. Mariku had to crouch as he followed after, and nudged Yugi on his lower back towards the far end of the dark cave.

He was pushed down onto a bedding of straw and animal skins, and when his eyesight recovered, he saw there was a large 'bed' on the other side just a few feet away.

"This will be your bed for now. Don't try sneak off, cub, you will learn how a pack works soon."

Yugi gaped at the man as the words sunk in, and barely noticed as chains were locked around his right wrist and ankle. The man ruffled his spiky hair with a sultry grin, one that tightened Yugi's stomach.

"Good pup, sleep now."

Yugi sat in shock as Mariku retreated to his own bedding. The man fell back with a heavy sigh as if nothing was wrong, and arched his back in a pleasurable stretch.

No sleep came to Yugi that night, how could he sleep? With his reverse sleeping patterns and the fear of sleeping near this strange man, he was a wreck. It was a miracle he stayed silent as sobs left his mouth, tears flowing down his cherub face as he held his unborn child for comfort, curling up against the cold wall of the cave.

What would become of him?

-With the vampires-

Aggravating Kaiba's patience, the others had decided after all to go on a wild goose chase for Yugi. They searched, uselessly, as Kaiba predicted, for almost twenty hours. Nothing was found.

With each passing hour, Yami lost more of his sanity.

When they agreed that their plan had failed, they went with Kaiba's idea of asking around. They went around and asked every creature they could find that could speak about this mysterious werewolf clan, but no one had answers. After a few hours of asking around, Joey quickly became disheartened.

"Why can't we ask the coven for help?"

"We can't do that. Yugi is a werewolf now, carrying a hybrid offspring, they will not honour his company," Kaiba explained dully.

"That's bullshit."

Yami rubbed his hands over his face in aggravation. "This isn't working…no one knows anything!"

"I bet another werewolf might know," Joey pouted.

"That is part of my plan," Kaiba huffed.

"This _plan_ better work. What is it anyway?" Yami growled out.

Kaiba paused, "…you might not like it. But it could help."

"Spill it!"

"We capture a werewolf and question it. It should know of a surviving clan."

Joey looked between them. "How will we do that?"

"We wait for full moon-"

Immediately Yami jumped in, "What?! No! No, that's too long!"

"-and we bring it home. When it turns back human we'll question it."

"Sounds good…" Joey mumbled.

"It's terrible!" Yami disagreed passionately, "Full moon is four days away! Anything could happen to Yugi by then!"

"You mean he could get laid by then," came Bakura's amused voice. Yami turned to see the two white-haired vampires approaching from the trees.

"Shut up," he spat as he glared at Bakura.

"We will keep searching and asking around until we find something. Full moon is around the corner-"

"What happens at full moon?" Ryou asked.

"We'll catch a werewolf and interrogate it. It has to know something." Kaiba sighed.

"Catch one?" Is-is that safe?"

"Don't worry about that, you can stay home when we catch it, Flower, it's a man's job-"

"Hey!"

"It's the best we can do, this land is huge, but he has to be in here somewhere." Kaiba shrugged. He was tired, and weary, and having to put up a group of nagging men.

Ryou stepped up to Yami and patted his shoulder. "We will find him alive and well."

Yami nodded mechanically, but it did not reach his heart.

No…

He needed Yugi, he needed him back in his arms…

'_Yugi…_'

XxXxXxXxXx

And so, Yugi will get humped into the dirt by Melvin! What a beautiful plot twist.

Oh and don't ask why didn't Mariku smell the vampires on him, Yugi was full of bird smell and the different nature scents because of all the land they flew through.

Still enjoying? Eheheheh


	36. Punished

Yugi's pregnancy: 2 months one week, but appears at least four months because of the influences

I do not own YuGiOh

Chapter 36: Punished

His first night in the clan was, in all dear honesty, _horrible_.

He could not sleep, his reverse sleeping patterns reframing him from becoming drowsy, along his fears kept him awake. Sleep finally took him a few hours before sunrise, his small body buried beneath a warm heap of fluffy fox pelts.

The den stank of unfamiliarity; raw dirt, large stones, straw and hay, a variety of animal skins, and of course the scents of werewolves.

Besides his, he could smell that of the Alpha male, and another softer scent, but he could see no one else in the enclosure. The smells made him uneasy, it reminded him he was far away from home, in No-Man's-Land, and he hated it, it sent cold ice tearing through his gut.

Mariku, the Alpha, seemed to be a heavy sleeper, turning only once since he'd fallen asleep. Even so, he frightened Yugi. Never mind that he was a werewolf himself, he was still vulnerable to other werewolves and stronger species. He'd been safe in Harpies forest as his scent was enough to drive away random threats like the man-eater bugs, but to creatures with human intelligence and mightier power he was still vulnerable.

So, when it was time to rise, Yugi would have rather jumped off a cliff.

"Wake up,"

The voice sounded far away, but penetrated his slumber. Yugi groaned and tightened his ball-form. He whimpered softly as he was poked in the arm, and hide his face further into his knees, his nose touching his rounded stomach.

The Alpha had never had much patience, but he tried to exhibit some with the new cub. Mariku sighed and shook Yugi's shoulder, "Wake up, boy."

Yugi moaned thickly, and shivered uneasily as he felt the warmth of the pelts disappear. He whined, and huddled to the nearest source of warmth- only to remember his situation, and recoil. Immediately he stiffened, and sensed a large heat source besides him, accompanied by the scent of Mariku.

"…Get up," Mariku ordered. His tone made Yugi flinch and open his eyes. The den was still dark, so his eyes didn't need to adjust. He caught sight of tanned skin, and remembering the order, he fought with himself to get up. His instincts knew it was an order, and he didn't want to know what would happen if he disobeyed.

Seeing that the pup was responding, Mariku backed up and gave him some space, watching him rub his puffy eyes. He didn't comment on that, he suspected the poor thing was frightened.

"It is almost midday, you need to get up."

'_Midday?_' Yugi mentally whined. He was usually sill asleep this time, he still wanted to sleep! But he was also afraid of being asleep around strangers, so he managed to sit up properly and nod dismally. A yawn dawned, and he reached up to stifle it. With a small blink, he looked down, and saw that the changes were unlocked. He shivered, and wondered just when he'd been released, and what else Mariku did when he was sleeping.

"No running off, okay? This is an order and if you disobey it I will get angry. I have enough responsibilities here in the dens, I do not need to go out to rescue you from danger."

Yugi sat still, staring mutely at him. He did not want to see the man angry, but last night he'd already thought over running away, and he'd be damned if he didn't try. He nodded anyway, and jumped when Mariku took hold of his arm.

"Come then, let's get you some food."

Instantly Yugi perked up at the thought of food. He'd forgotten all about food, his body still needed it. The Alpha chuckled, and pulled him up. He led the way out of the den, and straight into the bright sunlight, sighing at its warmth.

Yugi however, felt differently. He gasped and held a hand up to his eyes, clenching them as the bright rays caused slight pain. For a moment, he felt vulnerable and nervous, it had been a while since he'd been in the sunlight.

There wasn't much time to recover, and Mariku began walking, retaining his grip. With no choice, Yugi stumbled after. And he was shocked.

There were _many_ people here, of all kinds, watching curiously as their Alpha pulled him along. He even saw a bunch of pregnant women.

The area reeked of werewolf, and even though it did not smell good to him, it relaxed his tense shoulders. Soon Mariku stopped, and nudged Yugi forward to a group of about eight females sitting together, all munching on what was most definitely meat.

"Girls," Mariku greeted, receiving small bows of their heads in return, "this is our new clan member, Yugi. He is going to eat with you from now on."

Yugi frowned at his order, and jumped when one of the women hopped up and approached them. He couldn't help making eye contact, he was too curious, and when he did, he gasped as loud as she did.

"Yugi!" she cried, her large blue eyes bulging at the sight of him.

Taking in her blue eyes and short brown hair, Yugi felt his knees wobble and his eyes water up. Hope splashed at him and make him tremble, automatically he reached out, hesitantly, to which the female responded zealously by grabbing him into a hug.

"Yugi! You're alive! I can't believe it!" she gasped, and when he released him somewhat, she stared into his face, sharing a smile with him, "I never thought I would see you again."

"You know him Tea?" Mariku asked with interest.

"Yes!" she squealed happily, "He is my friend from the village! Oh- oh no…" she trailed off, her smiling fading into a nervous frown, "…you're a werewolf too."

Yugi sniffed and nodded, holding onto her arms for comfort, "Y-yeah…b-but, you're alive-I-I thought everyone was dead!"

With a disturbing click, Yugi remembered the information that the werewolves had turned the villagers into werewolves as well, so that was true then, and if he found Tea, who else would he find?

"I'm so glad you're here! Why is he eating with us?" she asked, looking up at Mariku with a strange expression and tone he'd never seen on her, almost, in reverence-

Mariku patted Yugi's shoulder, sending chills through him, and gestured to his stomach beneath his dress shirt which was a size bigger. "He's pregnant."

Tea's, along with all the other female's eyes, darted down, and with a loud squeal she hugged him again, "Oh my gosh! You are! That's amazing! I thought it was a joke that guys-oh well, so am I!"

Yugi choked, and pushed her away a tad to make room between them, and looked down, "What?"

"Yeah!" She smiled, "We all are," she admitted, and gestured to the group behind them.

Yugi gaped, and finally noticed their rounded stomachs, some big, most small. He places his hands around his own stomach, and looked up nervously at his childhood friend, "W-with werewolf babies?"

Tea laughed and shook her head in an almost patronizingly way, "Obviously, Yugi. We all have mates here."

"Which reminds me…" Mariku mumbled off.

Yugi swallowed and looked between Tea and Mariku, rubbing his stomach idly. This was all so weird, especially Tea. He was happy to see her, but he would be lying if he said she didn't seem different.

"Come eat, Yugi, we have deer and beef," she offered, and pulled Yugi off to sit with the group. He didn't resist, he felt safe with her, and sat down next to her and the other females. She handed him a small chunk off meat, and he received it with a guarded sniff.

"Do you want it cooked?"

"N-no, thanks."

Mariku nodded curtly now that the little one was settle somewhat, and turned, "I'll fetch him later, watch over him."

Yugi shivered and avoided his eyes as the male left. When he was gone, he lifted the beef to his mouth and began to eat, realising just how hungry he had been. Instinct took over his human worries and he sat and ate his fill, listening to Tea fill him in on her own story of the past few months. It turned out that there were indeed a few people from the village here now, part of the pack.

"So, where have you been all this time?"

He stiffened, and quickly a lying game. "Er…living in a forest."

"…All alone?" she pouted.

"Yes,"

"Poor you…" she mumbled. She sounded genuine, but still off. He nodded, but he couldn't tell her the truth. There were too many witnesses, and he was afraid of even squeaking the word vampire around them.

"Well…you have a family here now! And I'm so sorry about how you…erm…got pregnant."

He stared at her, then blushed and looked away, hiding his stomach with his legs. '_News travels fast..._' He felt bad for lying, of course, but quickly changed the topic. "So…you like it here? What about…going back to a town?"

For a moment, she looked confused, then offended, then amused. "What? Of course I like it here. This is my home, my pack now. We look after each other."

The little male frowned. Tea surely was not being herself. The Tea _he_ knew would detest being a werewolf and would want more than anything to make life normal again, not live in the forest in dens. She would want her house back, and her hot water, and clean clothes!

But he pushed away suspicions, and glanced at her stomach, "S-so…pregnant huh?"

"Yeah," she breathed as pink dusted her cheeks, "I was scared at first, but now I love him."

"Who?"

"Keith, my mate. When we were brought here and changed he took me as his mate and now…" she trailed off, rubbing her belly with loving caresses. Yugi tried his hardest not to gawk at her, and turned his face down to lick the blood of his fingers; she was creeping him out now.

"Does…everyone here have mates?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Pretty much," she shrugged. "Mariku will have to find you a mate."

Choking on his breath, saliva and her words, he coughed a few times, making the females giggle, and almost glared at Tea with a squeak, "What?!"

"What?" she blinked innocently, "You'll need a mate to look after you, and that baby."

Yugi whined softly; she was right, but he already had a mate to look after him!

Suddenly, filled with fear of entrapment, he jumped up to his feet, startling the women. "I-I gotta go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Just-just…I gotta go to the bathroom," he lied. Tea's confused vanished and she smiled, nodding to the right.

"Oh, okay, but don't wander off too far, you can't defend yourself when pregnant."

He refused to think of those words as a jinx, and nodded, turning swiftly to hurry off. Everyone in a few metres radius had heard him speak, so they left him be.

Some a small distance away in the trees, he took off into a silent run. He'd learnt how to avoid making noise when hunting, so he also knew how to run and be quiet. It was most awkward, however, with a large stomach hanging off his small body.

Leaving Tea there killed him, but she was brainwashed; it was the only explanation he could think of. How could she truly be happy there? Or was she faking it in fear of punishment? He didn't know, but all he knew now was that he wanted to get home to Yami.

Thankful that he'd eaten, he rushed along, blind to direction but determined to make it out. He still felt tired and drowsy, but he could not stop for such a petty obstruction.

The clan seemed tightly knit, Mariku struck him as a fierce leader. But he'd also learnt that men often became drunk with power, using it to exploited rather than care.

'No _running off, okay? This is an order and if you disobey it I will get angry_' Yugi shivered and rushed faster, the Alpha's word ringing in his ears. He did not belong here, and if he told Mariku that he'd want a full explanation, and Yugi didn't know what he'd say.

For a small while longer Yugi ran on, not as fast as he'd hoped because of his pregnancy, but it was all cut short as he was suddenly lifted into the air. A strangled scream left him as his vision blurred, a net made of thick rope closing around him as it swung him off the ground and into the air.

Once he'd stopped ascending, he grabbed onto the thick rope around him, and whimpered as he swayed from side to side.

"No! No!" he cried out, sitting awkwardly in the trap. He was a high distance from the ground, but if needed he could survive falling, or jumping. But he was completely enclosed. Desperately, he began to pull at the net, scratching at it with his little claws but it proved futile, the rope was hard and thick. He persevered for a while, grunting in frustration as he fought, but all too soon, he heard approaching footsteps.

"Alright! It seems we got a catch-a- hey, that's the new kid!"

Yugi whined and leaned away from the netting, curling into a ball as if to hide. The two men on the ground squinted up, one blond, the other bald. The blond man smirked, and shook his head with a 'tsk tsk'.

"What are you doing up there, little wolf? I'm sure Mariku didn't give you permission to gallivant."

Yugi stuttered uselessly, peeking down at the chuckling males. He cursed his foul luck, and gave a small groan of failure.

"Mariku ain't gonna be happy with you," the blond chuckled as he walked over to a bush, and began unravelling a hidden line of rope. Yugi's net began to lower, and he whined unhappily as he was brought back down. When he touched the ground he struggled to get out, but instantly he began moving again, and looking up, he saw he was being dragged away by the men.

"N-no-!"

"Sorry, kid, but its for your own good," the bald man said as they tugged their catch along. Yugi mewled helplessly as he was dragged back through the forest, berating himself for getting caught in a trap. He tried fighting the rope again, but it didn't work, and when they entered the den area again, he felt somewhat embarrassed, and hide his face as everyone stopped to watch.

"Mariku!" the blond called as they halted. Out of his den came said man, looking expectant, making Yugi curl in on himself.

"Yes, Keith?"

"We found the pup in the prey trap, he was probably wandering off."

In a spur of the moment panic, Yugi found his voice, and fidgeted under the netting, his spiky hair poking out in an adorable manner, one Mariku had to contain him from reacting to.

"N-no! I wasn't!"

Mariku stared down at him, and slowly his features darkened slightly with a growl, "Yes, you were."

"N-no-! I swear!"

The surrounding werewolves all had mixed reactions to his words. Some laughed, some gasped, some shook their heads. Mariku, he just growled.

"…You _swear_? Boy, those traps are set very from our home, to catch food, so you'll only come across them if you were running away. Stupid pup…take him to the tree." He ordered, and stepped swiftly back into his den.

Yugi watched nervously, then yelped as his net was dragged away once more. When they stopped, Yugi looked up to the large dark tree, and to his panic, had chains on it.

With ease, the males above him somehow opened the netting, finding a gap as if they'd constructed it themselves, and yanked Yugi out of it. He jerked and panicked with fresh fear, and began struggling against them.

"N-no! Let go of me!"

"Be a good boy and we'll eventually feed you again," Keith growled in his ear. He flinched away with a keen, and grunted as he was forced back against the tree. He was too slow to escape the chains that was wrapped around his waist, and shivered at the heavy coldness.

"Because you're pregnant we won't hurt you, but starving you abit will work just as well."

Slumping back, Yugi held in the cries and screams trying to get out, and watched the two men trot off in laughter. His watery eyes glanced down, and he saw he had a lot of room to walk around with, but it didn't help that he was still chained to a bloody tree! And starving him? What about the baby?

Succumbing to an overwhelming amount of emotional distress, he passed out against the oak and let sleep take him.

XxXxXxXxXx

Some time later, he slowly woke up, and noticed it had gotten darker. He rubbed his eyes, and hummed as the delicious smell of raw meat hit his nose. He sat up shakily, and heard his stomach grumble. Cracking his eyes open wider, he noticed many Weres eating with their mates.

Instinctively he swallowed and licked his lips, and sniffed the air around him, taking in the smell of food. He tried not to stare at the others eating, but his stomach was shouting at him. Keith's mean voice popped up in his head, but it dissolved when he found Mariku approaching him, maybe he was bringing food!

Yugi sat up straighter, his eyes wide and pleading as the alpha stopped before him and knelt down on one knee.

"…Hungry?"

Yugi whined, and nodded in response.

Mariku nodded back blankly, a firm expression blanketing his face. "…Then I am sure you will appreciate tomorrow night's dinner."

Sick dread filled his tiny chest, "What? Please! The b-baby-!"

"Will survive, so will you. Punishment will give you a reminder of what _not_ to do." He droned. "…Behave and you will be fed tomorrow." With that, he turned and left, leaving Yugi to gape on his own.

The surrounding werewolves looked away when his watery eyes reached him, and slowly they all descended to their dens. The action gave Yugi a strong feeling of being alone, and urged him to curl up into a ball against the tree.

His lip quivered, and soon tears cascaded down his wind flushed cheeks. Mariku was cruel no doubt about it. How could Tea be happy here? It was a prison! How could he be denied food, _especially_ when pregnant? That was cruel! Utterly cruel!

Yami would never have done that to him, Yami always kept him warm and fed, and here he was tied to a tree in the cold with no meal. He was right Mariku; wasn't to be trusted…

Accepting his situation, Yugi sniffled back tears, and curled up into a small groove in the tree, making sure he stomach lay against the warm earth. He wrapped his arms around his chest and to his shoulders, and brought his legs up to his chest, and hid his face into his knees.

The next morning 

Contrasting the heavy gloom that settled over Yugi the night before, he awoke to the sound of birds chirping happily. He would have smiled, if not for his stomach tightening painfully instead. He moaned, his voice thick with sleep, and slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes weakly. He pushed himself up, and saw a few people already waking around, the area light but not like yesterday.

In response to another painful contraction, his jaw clenched. He felt miserable; he had never been so hungry before! His body was stiff and tight from the cold and the hard bed, he was miserable. Joey would have died by now from the hunger.

As time went by, no one came near him, or spoke to him, and eventually he wobbled up to his feet, only to sneak behind the tree for some privacy to relieve himself.

By the time lunch-hour came by Yugi felt positively sick. The baby had even began to kick. For a while he could feel his human mind fade, replaced by the growling creature within in, but a few hours longer and even that had disappeared, leaving him weak and whining against the wood. Even the birds flying up in the trees began to look delectable.

But…where was Yami? Why hadn't he come for him? He couldn't be _so_ far away! Yami was supposed to come and take him home, not let him starve here!

He wanted to cry his sorrow away, cry for Yami, but he had to keep strong now. Tea hadn't appeared again, and he bet Mariku forbade anyone to speak to him.

Resentment towards the alpha began to burn within Yugi with each tormenting minute, but surprisingly it vanished when the same male approached him, clearly carrying two pieces of meat with him. Was it evening already? He didn't know for sure, but thank God.

Involuntarily, on strong instinct, Yugi began to fidget and mewl, clawing at the dirt as his ears twitched and his nose sniffed, his eyes fixated on the red slabs.

Standing in front of the mewling thing, Mariku raised his thick brows over his half lidded eyes. "..Have you learnt your lesson?"

Nodding from instinct, Yugi yipped loudly and rose to his knees mechanically, his fingers twitching as he waited for permission. Why he did that, he did not know, but if he wanted to be fed, but had to be good. Instinct told him so.

Satisfied, Mariku smirked and dropped the food to the dirt, watching with a superior air as Yugi dove after it. "…Enjoy."

Without even tasting it Yugi forced the food down, humming as the warm, juicy meat torn between his teeth, sliding pleasantly down his throat. He plopped back on his butt, and pulled the meat into his lap as he munched happily, his eyes closed as he stifled his hunger.

Mariku watched with interest, and knelt down besides him, and slowly put a hand on the spiky head. It went unnoticed in the feeding frenzy, so he petted the head soothingly. Slowly Yugi's stomach filled, and by the last bite he was stuffed, and panted with his pink tongue lolling out somewhat.

Unconsciously, a soft rumbling purr resonated from within him at the gentle petting to his head, and this delighted Mariku. On another instinctive whim, Yugi looked up in appreciation, but deep down he was still angry. Then he finally noticed the hand on his head, and he stiffened. On the side, he noticed Mariku's scent. It was…less potent than the other werewolf scents, it was favourable, and had a human tinge to it. Very nice, actually, very alluring…very…manly…

Snapping out of the awkward thoughts, Yugi blinked repeatedly and leaned away, watching Mariku withdraw his hand with an unreadable expression. He could not even _think_ of getting friendly with Mariku, he was the enemy. The bad guy.

"…You're still staying here until you realise this is your pack. I know it is hard to change from being alone and straight into a pack, but you must learn or we will have many fights."

The little teen held the urge to growl out as he leaned further back. Mariku knew nothing about him. He would have spoken his mind, but he did not want to slip and tell Mariku too much and endanger himself, the man didn't look very stable, somehow.

"I will send someone in the morning with your breakfast. Sleep well."

Yugi seethed in silence as the man simply got up and left, as if this was an every day occurrence. It was getting dark, but for once Yugi was happy to be alone, he didn't want to see Mariku, or anyone. He watched with narrowed eyes as everyone headed back to their dens, leaving him to curl back up in the groove or warmth, making sure his baby was protected from the cold.

In the darkness, and silence, except for the sounds of nature, he began thinking again. Everyone seemed content and happy here, it wasn't how he felt. There were no vicious fights so far, or wild dangerous people, it was like a big family- that had an almighty leader that was in charge.

He sighed heavily, "I miss _my_ family…"

It grew to be a cold night, but he stuck through it, grateful that his stomach was at least full. But no matter how strong he tried to be, he could not stop the tears from spilling over, for Yami.

-With Yami-

"I'm so sorry…so sorry…I'm so…so sorry…"

Rocking back and forth, holding his knees tightly to his chest on Yugi's bed was Yami. Yugi's scent was still on the bed, diluted, but still present…

Devastated, Yami retreated to Yugi's room and mourned his sadness and fear. Their searching proved fruitless, nothing but wrong leads popping up. They searched on and on, for hours at a time, but they could not figure out where the Harpy had dropped Yugi. And just for spite, the Harpy decided to leave for the season, taking his flock of females with him, so they could not be forced to reveal information.

Yami suffered terribly.

"I'll find you, Yugi, I swear…" he mumbled again to himself. He chanted only a few words, repeatedly, as he rocked, staring blankly at his knees.

He felt empty, he lost Yugi, he failed to protect him…_again_.

Yugi depended on him and he kept letting him down! He was useless! Good for nothing, a horrible, irresponsible mate-! …He knew he shouldn't have let them out that night, what was he thinking…? He must have been mad…

'_I'm so sorry…_'

The thought of where Yugi was and what was happening to him threatened to choke him, eat him alive with razor sharp teeth coated in lava. Was he okay? If he was in a clan, was anyone hurting him? Were they looking after him? Was he hurt? Hungry? Frightened? Still…_intact_?

If anything happened Yugi would hate him, he would blame _him_ for not being there to protect him. What kind of partner was he?

'_Maybe I don't deserve Yugi…_'

It was three nights now that Yugi was missing, and each moment that 'snailed' by forced his mind to become undone. Insanity threatened to take him, he was sure his heart even thumped a few times out of pure terror.

Yugi could be cold, hungry, alone…hurt, bleeding-! The images of his pregnant mate lying bleeding and helpless in a ditch slashed deep into his chest, causing him to shriek out loudly and pull viciously at his hair. Strands pulled loose, a stinging pain following, but he welcomed it. Oh, he welcomed it…

Along with bruising slaps, he welcomed it, loud echoing slaps delivered to himself until his vision swam, then letting up for a moment, only to begin scratching at his body, creating long contours of bleeding cracks that cried red tears…

He hated himself. He hated that Harpy. He hated himself more.

Did Yugi hate him?

Was he even alive to hate him?

Yami would rather have Yugi alive and hating him than dead and forever begging for him…

With a choked cough, Yami leaned over the bed and threw up whatever was inside him stomach, his head pounding a heavy beat. How would he survive any longer without knowing where Yugi was...?

'_Y-Yugi…_'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mariku is the bad guy that is isn't _really_ the bad guy, and Yugi is starting to realize just how inept he is becoming as his pregnancy progresses. He's shit scared, confused, and has no one to talk to or to comfort him. No, grampa won't be back, he is dead. Tea and Keith...WTF? Spur of the moment. Punished by suffering the elements is apparently kinder than physical punishment in Mariku's lazy eyes.

And for everyone, just to calm the nerves, there won't be rape. A little teasing, hormones and enough to raise hackles, but no Melvin humping a pregnant Yugi...its a pity...hehhehehe...but no, crosshipping doesn't work in a real shipping lol. And this story isn't dark enough for that.

Thanks you guys, you're awesome!


	37. Possible Candidate

CROSSHIPPING ACTION IN HERE! NOT REALLY, BUT KINDA! EMOTIONS! HEAT! LUST! GUILT! NYEEEEE

**Warnings: None at all…-shifty eyes-**

**Day three in the clan.**

**I don't own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 37: Possible dominant?**

Sunrise returned swiftly and chased off the cold night and its torments. The night had been cold, more so than the last, but he persevered and endured it without whining like a kicked dog.

The clan had ignored him once more, but it was not like before when they would glance at him as if it were taboo, this morning they looked at him as if trying to make out a change in him. Slyly he searched himself for any more wolf changes, perhaps he was a late bloomer, but there were none.

His breakfast had been given to him by an unnamed wolf, a young boy, a year or too less than he, and he thankfully accepted it. Had it been Keith or Mariku, he wouldn't have been as enthusiastic for the meat, he felt humiliated from his previous pitiful grovelling with Mariku.

He felt normal, he felt fine- except for a creeping hunger that began after midday. Before he could panic, Tea approached him. Instantly a smile drew on his face, but it was faulty, he was worried about her.

Her pretty face lit up as well, and she skipped the last few steps. "Morning Yugi!"

"Good morning, Tea." he returned softly, watching as she sat down in front of him.

"Lovely day, hey,"

As much as he wanted to, he could not answer. His expression drooped, enough for Tea to notice. It may have been a lovely morning, but it was not enough to rid him of his sadness. And how the hell could she not be worried about him while staring at him chained to a tree? He stared into her blue orbs for a sign of bewitchment, anything to prove she was brainwashed, because he knew she would have had a cow and try release him from his imprisonment- and he would do the same for her. But she did nothing.

"... So...I bought you lunch," And she had indeed. She held out a short but thick slab of red meat, and smiled encouragingly as an after thought.

He studied the meat for a few seconds, but took it with a sigh and mumbled a soft "Thank you..." Taking food from strangers was strange, and gave him a strong feeling of...obligation. He didn't know how to explain it, but he felt...indebted to them for feeding him. He never felt this way with Yami...he _expected_ food and care from Yami, and Yami knew it was his duty. But here...he felt as if he was supposed to bow down and offer his life in appreciation for the food...it did not feel right.

To his human mind at least. His wolf mind however felt differently, and decided to screw him over by purring for Mariku and accepting the food so gratefully from everyone as if he could not get food himself. Yami taught him to hunt, he could survive now on his own if push came to shove.

Though...with his ever-increasing belly, it would be a struggle to take down prey, he'd endanger his child. He hadn't forgotten Tea's words...she said he needed a mate to look after him and the baby. That was not true, and the allegation irked him terribly, but it still gnawed into his mind and created a small bit of paranoia. Not to mention how useless he'd be in protecting himself from other threats, but he would still fight his best. But...how could find fight against huge men like Keith and Mariku? And why was he automatically seeing them as a threat?

As the battle raged on inside him, he hung his head and went to work on consuming his lunch.

"...How was your night?"

"Cold..."

"Oh..." she dropped her own gaze and fidgeted with her knee length skirt. "How is the baby...?"

"Good thank you..."

She sighed. Yugi had been the bright life in her life once. He'd always been such a happy guy, always smiling and left a trail of optimism in his path. Everybody liked him, so did she, but...her fondness of him had been a little stronger at one time...

He looked so gloomy, as if there were a rain cloud above his head. She could not understand his depression. Cupping his chin gently, she met his eyes and spoke softly. "You should be happy, Yugi, you have a new family now and we are together again, like before! And you're having a... baby..."

With reluctance, he nodded and continued to filled his mouth, dreading to speak or letting any of his secrets out. He wanted to talk to her, confine in her, but...she was not the same. The Tea he knew would keep all his secrets, even if they were not secrets at all, but he truthfully did not trust this Tea to do them same.

"...He won't keep you here for too long."

"..."

"...And...um...Yugi?"

Hearing a change in her tone, one of curiosity that trembled with a nervous feel, he looked up curiously. His expression clearly said "Yes?" so she blushed lightly, to his confusion, and bit her lip before continuing.

"Well...you're pregnant...but...you were...raped..." she whispered, remorse flickering, "...so...I just...are you...straight-?"

"-!"

"I-I mean the girls used to say you were gay...I just...never had the courage to ask you."

She certainly looked embarrassed about it too. Yugi had never been sexual before Yami, he'd been near innocent, so he did not even know himself what he his sexual orientation had been back then. But considering everything, and the fact that he did not find females attractive the way he found Yami, he felt a predictable wave of pink swipe across his cheeks.

"...I-I am gay."

Shock presented itself on her face, followed by disappointment, but both were washed away with a gentle smile and wave of her hand. "Oh...I always thought that maybe...never mind!"

The younger jumped as she clapped her hands together, and frowned at her sudden awkwardness.

"So, er...I'm sure we can find you a mate here, a few of the guys are gay. Including Mariku."

"M-Mariku?" Mariku was gay? As in he liked males? The 'uncomfortable' metre just went up another inch.

"Didn't you know? He already has a mate too, Malik."

"..." Instantly relief washed over the teen. The last bite of meat went down easier, and a few stones were removed from his shoulders. It changed everything that Mariku already had a mate; that meant he wouldn't be interested in him! The large man had given him strange vibes, he had thought that...maybe the man was making passes...but it was all better now!

…Wait…n- …no…

No...dammit! If Mariku already had a mate, he'd just shove him with some other man! Wait...why did sound worse? Would being paired with Mariku be better-? WHAT? No! Hell no, he was paired with Yami and he needed to go home! There was no clan, no Mariku-! This was insane, what was he thinking? Damn Tea and her nonsense...

He hadn't known of any other homosexual people in his village, such things were not to be spoken of freely, but here in this new world, it was as common as breathing. At least he was not an outcast in that sense.

But then again...he was not exactly an outcast here either. These people were all like him, werewolves, even his childhood friend Tea! They wouldn't hurt him, he smelled like them, he shared their scent. Yami had been very upset because of his new stink, they all had, it provoked their offensive instincts, but here...no one had threatened to attack him because of what he was.

The silence between them had prolonged, and before Tea could inquire, a deep voice interrupted her.

"Tea!"

Both teens looked up and took in the blond man's form. It was miniscule, and Yugi caught it from the side of his eye, but Tea flinched low ever so slightly before scrambling up to her feet.

She glanced down at Yugi, and they shared a smile, one that Yugi was less enthusiastic about. Thick arms fastened around her waist and around her belly, but she did not flinch or cringe, she accepted it.

"See you later, Yugi,"

"Bye, Tea..." he mumbled and watched as they embraced couple walked off.

It didn't look quite right, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He knew 'mates' were like the equivalent to the human word 'couple' but it didn't seem...quite right here. He and Yami had been mates, but Tea and that man? No...something wasn't right there.

Again her voice played in his head, loud and clear as if to taunt him, "_So, er...I'm sure we can find you a mate here,_" Why couldn't she just drop it? Why was she pressing the subject? He didn't want a mate! He had one! And even if he didn't have a mate and his lie of being raped was true, he _still_ wouldn't want a mate from this damn pack! Being mates with another was a serious and intimate thing, how could he just be paired with another and accept him as a partner? He couldn't do it! He didn't need it. If he didn't have Yami he would be just fine on his own, he was smart and he'd be able to survive, he didn't need a damn mate to feed him and clothe him and shelter him- what did they take him for? A useless sack of bones? He could think for himself, he wasn't a brainless animal.

Yami would come for him, he would rescue him and take him home. It was ironic that he felt he needed to be rescued, but with his current situation he couldn't escape on his own, he needed help. His only 'inside' friend of this clan was Tea, and he had a suspicion that if he asked her to help him escape she would alert the Alpha and he'd be starved again.

No, he'd have to wait for Yami...he would come...right? He'd find him and take him home again. But...where on earth was he? Literally? It was soon to be the fourth night in this place and Yami still had not shown up. Each second dragged by just to taunt him, and the effects were beginning to touch him. He could not remain entirely positive, wisps of doubt snuck into his mind and planted dangerous seeds that were slowly growing and worming their tiny roots until they found a secure spot to grow...

Again, he reminded himself that this was the fourth night he'd be here, and Yami had not come for him. Why hadn't he come? Couldn't he find him? How far had the harpy taken him? Out of the country? No...that was too far...but he couldn't be _that_ far! Honestly, where was Yami! Why was he taking his time!

In response to those wretched thoughts he slumped back against the tree in the small groove and burrowed against it with a small yip of disappointment, a new thought plaguing his torment: Would Yami _ever_ find him?

'_At least Mariku's been feeding me..._' He hated feeling grateful, but his child was being fed, so he couldn't very well curse Mariku to his face.

Trapped now from boredom more than the chains, he glanced around and studied the other werewolves, and idly wondered who was Malik, Mariku's supposed 'mate'.

Now that he properly surveyed them, it seemed everyone had a mate. He spotted at least two gay male couples, He had yet to see two females together.

He tried to ignore the few glances passed his way from the males, but found himself watching their retreating forms. They were different to the vampires, not much, and they still appeared human, but they differed slightly.

The females did not have much difference about than other than a little more hair and animalistic habits. The men on the other hand, were large in general, full of muscle that even two of Yami wouldn't have. He'd also gained muscle mass when he changed but his own paled heavily in comparison to these males. He pouted briefly and pondered why he had been given so little, but perhaps it was because he was pregnant...

Or perhaps it was simply because he was so small. He looked like a child in comparison to these men, their legs could be joked as hairy tree trunks. Their chests were wide, and always bare, and apparently rock hard as the men had engaged in playful wrestling to showcase their power for the enjoyment of the giggling females. He knew Joey would have certainly joined in the little contests just to have the women blushing and giggling over him.

He also noticed that he had gotten used to the smell in the air. No longer did the scent of the clan smell like a stink, rather it had become familiar, and constantly reminded him that dozens of his own kind surrounded him. And strangely, it no longer brought an immediate fear to clench his heart, rather, he only became jumpy when he was approached or stared at.

They smelt like him...they were him...werewolves. They were almost...normal, like a huge family...a family with large powerful members...with... toned chests...and...thick limbs...chiselled faces...musky...mouth-watering scents...

With a blank face he blinked once, then twice, then with a start his mouth popped open in shock.

...WHAT THE HELL had he just thought? Was he...? Did he...? NO! No...no, Yami was his man, his only man! His partner! And he was Yami's! Right? Of course...

He dragged his feet up so that his knees came up to his chest, but had to part his legs somewhat so that his round stomach had space. He fastened his arms around his knees and rested his chin on his arms, frowning straight ahead, already laying eyes on a male.

Blush automatically spread across his cheeks, and yet he just could not look away. The man was large, as was common, tanned and toned. His bare chest glistened lightly as it heaved up and down, droplets of sweat trickling down the hard contours, evident of some strenuous activity.

Without his consent, or encouragement, his stomach tightened, followed by a tiny twitch collectively in his nether regions, complimented by a lick to his bottom lip. His eyes, darkening slightly, drifted up to see the owner of such a body, and with another shock he gasped and looked away from Mariku's handsome face.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he hissed to himself, mentally promising violence. Again, he felt a twitch between his legs as Mariku's dark body appeared behind his eyelids. When had he begun to think of the Alpha as attractive?! What bullshit was that?!

It felt almost as if he were fighting with another person inside him, and then he realized- he was fighting with his wolf mind. It made sense that his wolf side would find other wolves attractive, but why wasn't it realizing that he couldn't look at another man that way, he was Yami's! No matter how hard Mariku's chest was.

'_SHIT!_' His inner wolf had decided to screw him over and force up images of the Alpha male, and before he could stop it the blood began to rush down, embarrassingly erecting his manhood. A humiliated grunt escaped him as he squeezed his legs tighter together, and glanced around in panic in case somehow someone noticed his dilemma.

He grabbed at his head and tightened his eyes, screwing them up painfully as he lowered his face back down to his knees. '_Stop it..._' As much as he begged, his body blatantly ignored him.

Why was he feeling like this? _How_ could he feel like this? He shouldn't get hot for anyone but Yami! What kind of person was he?! Guilt and shame attacked what little strength he had left, he felt horrible! What would Yami say if he saw his pregnant partner getting horny from looking at another man? He'd probably be livid! And it would be justified. After everything Yami did for him he can do this so easily...what had he turned into? He was a big slut!

Ripping him out of his thoughts, a series of foot steps sounded in front of him. On instinct, he looked up, and turned tomato red at Mariku's form, his chest wet and bare, his lower body covered by an old, short, shabby pair of blue jeans.

"Afternoon,"

Yugi swallowed, and nodded back, trying, but failing to keep his eyes off the chest; it was as if the damned thing was calling to him. He still gripped his head, and held a panicked expression, but he'd forgotten in his small frenzy about being inconspicuous. Making matter's worse, the man's scent had wafted up his nose, and immediately registered in his wolf mind as a proper and worthy dominant.

"Are you okay?" Mariku chuckled, watching with small eyes as the boy fidgeted, looking half-crazed.

Yugi nodded in response, and with a small burst of will power forced his gaze to drop from that beckoning chest, but to his extreme humiliation, he only managed to get as far as Mariku's crotch.

The Alpha tilted his head thoughtfully as the pup stared at him, his junk to be precise, and as he was about to question it when the boy raised his hand to himself, and slapped his own round cheek with almost bruising force. He flinched slightly in concern, hearing a loud yelp of pain follow the sharp sound of the slap.

It stung painfully, not more than the humiliation, but intense nonetheless. Raising his hand once more, he brought it down to literally slap some sense into himself, but he never made contact.

"Enough! …Do not hurt yourself." Mariku scolded gentle as he held Yugi's tiny wrist. The shocked expression on the boy's face trembled, along with his hand, and he looked away in shame. The Alpha frowned at his behaviour; what was he doing? The little thing was red, panting and shivering, he hoped he was not sick. On that train of thought, he knelt down and took a sniff.

Yugi jerked back, but his wrist was still held captive. Mariku took another sniff of him, closer to his neck, letting his eyes fall closed as he searched his vast knowledge for an explanation in his scent. Yugi was unhappy to see a smirk appear, and leaned away further to escape the study.

He knew all too well what was ailing the pup, and it couldn't have come at a better time. The boy would warm up to him faster now, he wouldn't have to resort to force to get the pup to accept him…

"I see your problem, young one, it will pass."

The Alpha male took his leave with a small stroke to Yugi's flushed cheek, and left the latter gaping after him. Said boy watched his form retreat, and when he finally calmed down, he let out a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding, and hung his head, groaning at the sight of his jutting pants.

Feeling despicable, he shook his head miserably and glancing up, almost in defeat, and tried to clear his mind. He would have lost himself in the flocks of birds chirping in the trees, it was a beautiful sight, but his attention was stolen by a couple making out behind a tree, clearly visible to Yugi from his right.

He gawked like an imbecile, unaware that doing so would only worsen his state. From his neck up a hot flush soared beneath his flesh, leaving a renewed ache where he least wanted it. His stomach retreated onto his spine, forcing his breath from his lungs once more as he went on edge. His vision swirled for a few seconds, forcing him to blink, and when he recovered, it was with horror.

"...Mating season..."

This was not happening...this was not happening... this was not… not… Panicking silently, he slammed back against the wood, wincing as the chain dug into his back, and looked around with frantic purple eyes. He prayed no one else would approach him, _especially_ a person with a penis.

He was already fighting with himself to keep his thoughts clean, but now with mating season? He could barely contain himself around Yami, and Yami was always there and eager to fulfil his carnal needs. But out here...without Yami, _and_ with Mariku registering as a possible candidate in his messed up wolf mind, what was he going to do?

Yami owned him...Yami owned his heart and body, and he owned Yami in return, so perhaps his body was simply calling for _Yami's_ touch, not just anyone's, least of all the crazy Alpha's...

He debated whether he should slap some sense into himself, but he didn't want Mariku to come back, and impressively his cheek still hurt. He needed to remain invisible, then he could go through his heat without having to watch his backside. Literally.

The chain around him had grown warm from his body heat, but dug intrusively into his tender back. It gave him comfort to know he couldn't get up and offer himself like a whore, but if he couldn't move around, that meant he'd be at anyone's mercy if they decided to come interfere with him, he couldn't bite through metal in his human form. Compared to all the other males around here, he was a weakling; he was genuinely surprised no one came to taunt him about it. In fact...they seemed to approve of it.

Tingling spread like wild fire, awakening his body and desires. Whether it was the panic and fear or simply himself, it felt as if the heat was worse than last time. He was still in the same heat, technically, but it had died down for a week naturally for him to rest and recuperate, and now it was back with a vengeance. He forced his expression to remain blank, but if provoked he'd fall to a mewling writhing lump in the dirt.

No, it couldn't have been this strong last time...yes...it sounded right, Yami said his body was very confused back then, everything was still sketchy. He wished it was still like that now. Yes, it _had_ been a pain to go through constant heat episodes that ended before he could even start, but if his heat became uncontrollable? Here, out in the open where he was vulnerable and surrounded by dozens of males of his kind, what if he...what if they- ...what if he _mated_ with another? The thought alone scared him to death, reducing him back to a whimpering lump as he burrowed into the large dent he'd created in the earth beneath him against the bark.

He could not think that way...Yami would come for him...right? '_H-he will...h-he'll c-come..._'

Sooner than he hoped, he had fallen asleep and day turning into night. He did not know what had awoken him, but lifting his heavy eyelids, he caught blurred visions of the dark treetops and the purple sky behind them. The clouds floating high were large and a dirty grey- clearly threatening for a storm.

He could detect no movement in his sleepy state, but he was rudely sobered by a sudden draft of icy cold wind. He hissed and jerked as the cold air grazed his skin, and endured a violent shiver as goose bumps flourished like an untamed meadow of wildflowers.

Hoping to fend off the cold he groggily changed positions and sat up a bit straighter, hissing softly again as the wind assaulted him. He rubbed his eyes shortly before retracting his limbs in an instinctual effort to keep warm.

There was not a soul in his midst, only the leaves from the trees thrashed about. He was grateful for the sign of life, but he felt terribly alone again. He was out in the cold, sleeping in a ditch with no one besides him; how could it get worse? Another draft of wind hit him, forcing him to gasp and throw his arms around himself. He whined pitifully, but there was underlying resentment in its tone. He wished more than anything that he could be home in his warm bed, without any worries in the world. Even the topic of his birthing seemed better than this.

Maybe Yami would suddenly pop up, and take him home! He'd jump out from behind a boulder and scoop him up, glaring such powerful daggers at the chains that they melted away and released him. Then they could go home! Go back to their warm home, with food, and their room, their bed... warm... bed...

"Keep dreaming.._."_ he muttered sourly to himself. He hadn't intended it to sound quite so harsh, but as it did, he filled with _more_ anger. This time at Yami. Why wasn't the damned man coming for him? Did he expect him to simply magically turn up on the door step? How long had he been gone for now, he was certain it was getting close to a whole week- a whole damn week! What was Yami doing? Didn't he care? Didn't he care at all that he was shivering and aching in the cold? He was not useless, and he often made it a point to Yami, but he couldn't make it out here alone, he needed help! Why couldn't Yami see that-WHERE WAS HE?!

The teen succumbed to his anger and the cold, but the element won. Time dragged by slowly, but eventually his mind cleared of all its dwellings, leaving a small bit of his wolf mind in charge as it fought to retain body warmth. His hair blew wildly as the wind forced through the whipped past the trees, reaching every part of his body. He felt like a living icicle. His teeth chattered, and he kept his eyes clenched tightly, breathing through his nose so the air cooled before it reached his lungs.

It crossed his mind that he could possibly freeze to death, and it was scary, but what frightened him more was the sudden clamp of warmth on his shoulder. He jumped in response and cried out, already flinching away from a possible predator.

His predator, none other than Mariku, kneeled down next to him and fiddled with the chains, glancing at Yugi with a genuine amount of concern in his lilac eyes. Yugi was still shivering violently when the chain fell of his body, and when a warm hand circled his arm, he initially tried to pull away.

"Come on, pup, its too cold out here tonight." Mariku pulled on his arm again and lifted him to his feet in one heave-but his legs were numb. He crumpled and slumped to his knees, wincing from the agonizing cold that had made his joints stiff and the hard dirt that dug into his knees. He panted as his palms hit the ground to keep himself up, and glanced wearily at Mariku's large feet. Somehow...he felt a strong subliminal wave of submissiveness echo throughout his being as he knelt before the Alpha... _and_ _he hated it._

When the boy remained low, the man sighed, took hold of the teen around the waist, and lifted him back to his feet, uttering a scolding "Uh uh" when he still attempted to struggle. It worked, and the boy went limp, then positively melted when he came into contact with his warm chest.

Yugi would have pushed away, he really would have, but with his wolf mind in charge he found it rational and logical to cling to the warmth, he was too cold to think about emotions. His legs tingled as the blood rushed back into them, but they were heavy and lank. His fingers found their way to the thick neck, and clung to it for support, his face automatically falling against the bare chest. He whimpered when he breathed-Mariku's scent hit him in full force, and he'd surely be covered in it, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing...

"That's right..." Mariku crooned whilst lifting the teen as if he were a child, and wrapped his legs around his waist. He secured an arm around the boy, the other latching onto a meaty thigh. The contact was solely to keep the weight up. Yugi jumped anyway, but did not let go; he could not surrender the warmth, his body needed, it baby needed it.

The trip to the den was short, mostly due to Mariku's long legs. Yugi was surprised at how speedily his body soaked up the man's warmth, and by the time they were inside the warm den his teeth had stopped chattering, instead he'd begun purring like a kitten.

"...Mariku? who is this?"

Yugi stiffened at the stranger's voice, and shyly lifted his eyes to meet the owner, his purring skidding to a stumbling halt.

Mariku shifted Yugi in his arms and lowered his reluctant body, smiling a crooked smile at the other smaller male in his den. "This is Yugi, Malik. I did not want to leave him out tonight, it is much too cold."

Yugi's heart thudded at the concern, but he didn't fully believe it. He shivered and sat awkwardly between the two tanned males. The smaller one, Malik, looked like a younger Mariku. It was dark, but being werewolves the two teens were able to see enough of each other. Malik indeed knew about Yugi, but he hadn't seen who Mariku had walked in with, he had been laying down. Yugi couldn't tell if he had seen Malik before, but he was sure he would have remember him as being a younger Mariku look-alike. He was tanned and very beautiful, exotically beautiful even, laying suggestively on his side in Mariku's pelts, and suddenly Yugi realised this was Mariku's partner.

"Yugi, this is Malik, my mate." The Alpha hummed happily, but slinked his hands back around his waist from behind. The spiky haired teen flushed and tried to act as if he wasn't currently being touched by another's mate.

Surprisingly though, Malik did not look bothered in the slightest, and gave a small smile, "...He looks cold."

"He's frozen," Mariku chuckled. Yugi swallowed and fought to keep the warmth that he'd coveted.

"You'd better wrap him up then," Malik sighed lightly.

Mariku was happy to follow on his words, and before Yugi could escape he pulled the teen down with him into the bedding. The smaller squeaked and pushed away from the pelts, but was silenced by an irritable grunt, "_Lay_,"

Malik pursed his lips but did not complain as his partner pulled the shuddering lump into the crook of his arm. He crawled closer and settled on Mariku's other side, and tilted his head as he watched 'Yugi' try to resist the 'awkward' position.

"You need body heat," Mariku whispered as he forced Yugi against him. Said teen surrendered with a squeak as the air was pressed from within in as his chest hit Mariku's.

He was not aroused anymore; the cold had driven it from his body for the moment, but could he chance it? Could he chance lying with these males purely for the warmth? Malik looked contented as he slid onto Mariku's left side and rested his head on his left pectoral muscle, humming with as much pleasure as he seemed to be in, his eyes closed in bliss.

It sure felt comfortable…and warm…and…comfortable.

Yugi bit his lip as he glanced up, meeting Mariku's eyes, expectation laced in their silent communication. And so, he surrendered to his needs and let the Alpha cuddle him.

Awkward as it was, he gave in and rested his head next to Malik's on Mariku's chest, each one on half of the broad flesh chest. He pressed his tiny frozen hands into the man's warm side, and moaned lowly at the instant relief. The urge to rip away from the foreign body was strong, almost painful, but he relented and pushed the emotions aside. He had to, for survival. Mariku and Malik were kind enough to allow him in their den and to keep him warm, he should be grateful, right...? Rightfully he was supposed to be safe and warm, but then again, he _was_ an outsider in this place, so…he should appreciate whatever efforts were made for him, right? He…he had to be grateful to his Alpha for keeping him warm, and to his Beta for allowing him into his den and near his mate.

Wait…his _what_?

Pulling him out of his inner confusion, he gasped silently as warmth spread down his back. With his mind in a vivid state he recognized the heat as a hand, and welcomed the warmth it brought to his frozen joints. He heard loudly rumbling from the chest, and blushed heavily at the huskily tone it held. He passed it off to the idea that it was for Malik, and snuggled closer as he relaxed.

Gradually his mind eased, and he grew sleepy, to the point where he was in the Land of Nod. His taunt muscles loosened with each rhythmic beat of the Alpha's heart.

'…_I'm sorry Yami…_'

He felt horribly guilty, but he was only doing this for the warmth…yes…only for the warmth! He could have died out there tonight.

He lay convincing himself of it until he fell into a deep, comfortable sleep, unawake of the hand caressing his lower back…

**-In the morning-**

The chilly night soon passed and turned into morning, the sun taking its rightful place in the blue sky to mark its never-ending return. It was so faithful, never failing, even on a cloudy day; it was there.

Yugi lay for a few moments in pure comfort, warmth all around him creating a fuzzy furnace. A purr resonated from within him when he acknowledged a sudden hand stroking his cheek, and he took in a deep breath, ready to take in Yami's delicious scent- only to choke and snap his eyes open to find the owner of the smell.

Mariku smiled down at him, a one-sided crooked smile, and pulled his hand away.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

Clearly, he wanted praise, but Yugi did not think he could do it. Not verbally. He allowed a blush to answer his question, and glanced at how close he was to the man.

Mariku caught his scrutiny, and finally his deceitful smile turned into a smirk. "Good…" he whispered. Yugi, foolishly, did not foresee the sudden intrusion, and yelped as the hand around his waist purposely slid down to his lower back. Immediately he felt uncomfortable, and leaned away for escape. "W-what are you doing?"

"You're in heat, I can help."

"Wh-! N-no- I, n-no," he stammered uselessly. He pushed against the man's chest, and wiggled as the grip on his body tightened with two large hands. His stomach tightened with fear as he stared up into the man's eyes, a cold shiver of dread cutting into his nerves. He knew something like this might happen, he knew Mariku had an alternative motive for his actions, but he _really_ did not want to believe it.

"As Alpha I am allowed more than one mate."

If that was meant to impress, it did nothing for Yugi.

"N-n-no, I can't-I-NNGH-!" Silencing the teen's protests Mariku roughly jerked their bodies back together. His expression passively threatened violence, and while Yugi stiffened and lay wondering if it were real, he slowly noticed the lust in those lazy eyes.

"…I could look after you, spoil you…and that child."

"P-please let me go…"

"Do not fight me, I can tell that you need-"

"N-no I don't-AH!" Rudely, and plainly, Mariku shut him up by grabbing onto his butt. The small body instantly froze, along with the connected expression, and Mariku could not help but chuckle.

He gave the tight rump a light squeeze, watching with satisfaction as the owner jumped, and put on a seductive smile. "Yes…?"

It was not his fault, he knew it, but he hated that he had to go through 'heat'. Now that he was warm and seen to, his body had regained its normal patterns and decided to react to the groping. Of course, he wanted to slap the man and bolt off, but he was frozen by the shock of it all, that the man actually had the audacity to grab him like that- and the fact that his lust had awoken and began whispering deadly pleas to him, ones he just could not allow.

He looked around desperately for Malik, the Alpha's mate, but he was gone. It was convenient, wasn't it?

Mariku watched on as the boy fussed and wriggled cutely, naively causing himself to pant. Light from the cave mouth shone into the den, allowing much light for Yugi's pink cheeks to be seen, as well as his parted pink lips. As the moments ticked by a certain pheromone heightened in strength, and Mariku was delighted to recognize it as a mating scent. He knew it was mating season, and the arousal had seeped back into the boys in the early hours of the morning, leaving him to chuckle on his own at the feeling of two smaller erections pressing against him.

He loved Malik, he did, but mating was mating, and if he did not claim Yugi then another male surely would. Fertile male submissives were difficult to come by…

"I don't want it…" Yugi managed to breathe out in the firmest tone he had.

"…Your scent says otherwise." Mariku responded stubbornly, and with a small twist, they were facing each other on the bedding, and the next thing Yugi knew was the pleasurable spark that violently racked him. He was helpless as kittenish mewls escaped him, and looked up pleading as Mariku began to rub their clothed groins together. The grips on his waist were near painful, and for once his extended belly was not large enough to create space for him. The Alpha male disregarded both and thrust his hips forward lightly into Yugi's making sure his arousal made contact with Yugi's egging on the other's to awaken.

Out of instinct Yugi's hands itched for a place to hold onto, but he knew that would show acceptance of what the man was doing to him. He did what he could, and dug his nails into the chest that he was pressed against. He almost thought about whipping out his claws for an attack, but his mind was wiped clean at a rather sensual thrust, causing him to throw his head back and howl. His body shook with tremors as the fire took over, and met as old friends with his animal side to create havoc with his heat.

It was so wrong, so, so, _so_ **wrong**, but he couldn't stop. It felt so good. It felt so good to be warm, it felt so good to be held by such a strong male, it felt so good to be given pleasure… it felt so good, even though it wasn't Yami. His hips bucked on their own accord, and taking advantage of it Mariku lifted Yugi's leg and hooked it over his waist, lewdly sliding his hand further back where it latched wholly onto a round, covered cheek.

His victim withered and moaned at the influx of needed activity, he revelled in the adorable sounds he made.

Shame clouded like a hurricane cloud over Yugi's head. How could he do this? Nothing was happening, nothing _serious_, but it was fast leading there. There raging erections were enticing grunts and moans of pure lust from them both, but he should only make those sounds for Yami. Only Yami was allowed to see him this way, only Yami was allowed to press his body against his-!

With all his might, Yugi gathered every inch of his will power, every strong memory of Yami, and used it to violently slam his palms into Mariku, effectively putting enough space between them for him to rip away completely from the body.

…Two glowing and fiery jewels were his answer.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I don't support Crosshipping, unless its some weird shota molestation thing, then I'm happy.'

Poor Yugi, he's back into heat! Even worse than last time, will he resist temptation? And just what Mariku have going on in his mind? And of course, Bronzeshipping! I realised lately it's not one of my pairings, but since all the pairings are the usual ones I couldn't leave them out. What do you think of Malik? I paid special attention to his character, even though his appearance was minimal for this chapter, but it should help you get an idea of Mariku's plans.


	38. Thoughts

This is a long-ass story. With long ass-chapters. But you know what is the best? The long-ass reviews you guys send me. I ADORE all the long detailed reviews, you guys know who you are, thank you for participating in my story! It's the best feeling ever!'

**Day four in clan**

**I don't own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 38: Thoughts**

_With all his might, Yugi gathered every inch of his will power, every strong memory of Yami, and used it to violently slam his palms into Mariku, effectively putting enough space between them for him to rip away completely from the body._

…_Two glowing and fiery jewels were his answer._

His body may have approved of the large burning form against his, but his heart did not. No, simply by looking into the fiery violet eyes of this exotic blond-haired man, he knew this was wrong. If he were to judge by instinct, Mariku was almost a perfect candidate-a powerful uncontested Alpha. He felt a pull for Mariku, from inside himself, one he did not feel with Yami. He knew he was Yami's, and so did his body- but when faced with Mariku, his body suffered amnesia.

But his heart did not. He may have been angry all-round for his predicament, but that was replaced with shame, shame for himself. He felt dirty, physically dirty knowing he had experienced pleasure with Mariku's touch, and he felt evil for allowing it. He _allowed_ it.

_What was happening to him?_

He took a chance, and using the opportunity, he pushed off the pelts and shot up, knocking against the den wall before using it to lurch forward and out of the den-mouth. The hair on the back of his neck stood painfully, sending a panic alert to his brain to move faster in case his attacker caught on his ankle.

Despite the violence those violet eyes promised, his escape went without obstruction, the warmth of the bright sun hit his face as he broke into the open. His eyelids snapped shut, and he shuffled blindly for a few seconds to find his balance. His breath was laboured, and before he could give Mariku a chance to catch him he bolted off awkwardly.

His belly had extended to a size that clearly marked him as pregnant, it was becoming increasingly difficult to act as if it were not there. Pregnancy was not something he grew up preparing for, he still had the odd moment when he pondered on the miracle and wondered what was wrong with him for being able to conceive. He held his stomach as he ran off, ignoring the other werewolves he pass by. He was grateful nobody stopped him; he needed to be alone.

There was no sign of Mariku whenever he glanced over his shoulder, it was just as well because he was still stiff from sleep, and soon his knees buckled.

He hit the lush grass with an 'oof!', his palms and knees pressed against the soft blades. He panted, hearing nothing but his breath, heartbeat, and surrounding calls of nature. His ears twitched at a familiar sound, and looking up from under his fringe, he sighed gratefully.

Being careful not to make a noise, he crawled over to the flowing stream and plopped down next to it. He looked around for danger, ranging from vicious mountain bears to Mariku, and turned to the water when he felt he was safe.

His head and heart swirled with chaos, he did not know what to think. The scent of Mariku that clung to him made him cringe, but dutifully reminded him he had a raging boner in his pants. '_It's mating season's fault._' He thought stubbornly. Yes, it wasn't his fault, he did not want Mariku, it was his damn animal body! Yami explained it to him, it wasn't his fault…

But why would Mariku want him? The man already had a mate-! And a damn good looking one at that! Malik was gorgeous! What did he think he was trying to do? If he wanted sex he could've gone to Malik!

Yugi shuddered at the thought, and splashed water over his face, revelling in the cooling of his flaming cheeks. He sated his thirst, and looked around longingly as his stomach began to rumble.

Again he sniffed himself, but all he smelt was Mariku and himself. It bothered him that the man had tried to have sex with him; he wanted a motive. If he knew why the Alpha had come onto him he'd try look for a way to prevent it! Maybe it was simply because he was in heat, Mariku had said he could 'help'. Yami always did say he smelt great when aroused…maybe Mariku simply enjoyed his scent and saw it as an invitation.

The teen scowled; he was no slut. No matter how…good it felt. It was not his doing, not his fault, it was his hormones to blame for the animalistic urges. But…could he continuing using them as a scapegoat? He had struggled…as much as he could…but…apart of him _wanted_ it…wanted Mariku to continue…to…_force him_-

"UGH, YOU'RE SO EVIL, YUGI MOTOU!"

The trees were suddenly free from their aviary occupants, the birds bustling out the trees in startled flocks. Yugi whined as he watched them, and sheepishly realized screaming so loudly was a bad thing to do.

Fine, he was horny and upset, he admitted it, but only Yami could take both those torments away. Not any one else! He would not allow it-! At least…he'd try.

"…Yes… wait for Yami…"

"Who's Yami-?"

"AAAH!"

Startled, Yugi dived into the stream, swirling around to face whoever had snuck up on him. Looking stunned on the grass, Malik sat back Yugi quickly glanced around for the Alpha, and when satisfied they were alone he looked back down and groaned at the waist high cold water he was submerged in. At least now his hardness could let up.

With a silent chuckle, Malik recovered and crawled over, extending a tanned hand over the stream, "Sorry about that, I thought you'd have notice me."

The benevolent expression on his pretty face lulled Yugi into a sense of comfort, and with only little debate, he reached out and allowed Malik to help him back onto the grass. He pulled his hand back as soon as he could without being disrespectful, and lowered his eyes, his mind already replaying his incident with Mariku. He didn't know if this was somehow worse than being faced with Mariku again, what would Malik do if he found out? He had no idea how werewolf females (or submissives in their situation) would handle something like this. Would Malik challenge him? He couldn't fight while pregnant- he'd never even really fought before! He would cry on the first punch!

Malik watched with a raised brow, and noted the influx of negative emotions morph across the boy's face. He had seen the boy dash out of their den, and he had a fairly good idea why. His mate had never been strong in subtlety, but he gave him points for not chasing after him.

Being straight forward, Malik preferred not to beat around the bush. "I know what Mariku did."

And there went his heart. Yugi let out a horrified squeak, almost a scream, and jerked back from the confident male. His heart dropped into his stomach, his throat closing up to suffocate him from mere words. On the side, he noticed his body itched to lash out with claws just in case this stronger and equally heat-riddled submissive attacked him.

"You shouldn't get all tense like that, it can't be very good on the babies."

Malik's voiced lulled him as well, damn exoticness!

"…Wh-what?"

"Strenuous activities shouldn't be done when you're carrying, so stop panicking, it's the same principle."

Of all things to register in his mind, it was 'babies'.

"…Y-you said…'babies'."

"…So?"

"Why would you think I'm having more than one?"

"…Werewolves usually have a few babies the first time, then it goes back to the normal one or two rate. Didn't you know?"

Yugi shook his head. He almost panicked, but that wouldn't make sense. He'd fallen pregnant when he was human, from a vampire, and he'd only gotten infected after that, so how was it possible to have multiple babies? This added another reason for him to leave soon, it would be suspicious if he only had one if the norm here was a few. Then again…he couldn't have his baby out here all alone- he didn't even know for sure how he'd be having it! He needed Yami to help-! And most likely Kaiba's.

"…It's okay, I'm not angry at you."

Yugi did a double take but only after a long silence did he voice himself. "…Why not?"

Malik's expression dulled instantly, but he gave a small crooked smile. "…Mariku…he does love me…but…he wants kids." Yugi stared blankly. "He prefers males…and I haven't been able to get pregnant, then you come along and you're almost bursting at the seams. We've been trying for years but… I guess I'm not fertile enough."

Yugi would have jumped back, but he didn't want to soak himself again. He scooted to the side, shivering as Malik's eyes trailed after him. His words took their time to register, and when they did, Yugi's heart snapped out of place.

"…HE WANTS ME TO HAVE BABIES FOR HIM?!"

Prepared, Malik remained neutral and nodded casually. "Yes. As Alpha it's expected of him."

That was just absurd! "But-! D-doesn't he think about how YOU would feel?!"

"Of course," Malik huffed, "If he didn't he'd have already taken a woman or tried with one of the other males in the pack."

"…There're other pregnant guys here?"

"No, but it's not a rare thing for us. Our clan is still young, but I've been with Mariku for almost a decade."

"…H-how old were you-?"

"He took me as a mate when I was thirteen. My family was killed by hunters…. I ran into Mariku after a while of hiding, and he took me in. I've been with him ever since. We started trying for puppies when I was fifteen, but…nothing ever happened."

Yugi choked back the bile. "M-maybe you were too young," he pointed out.

"Too young? Mariku was decent enough to ignore my heat for two years before I let him…have me. I was born a werewolf, so whenever we hit puberty and heat is when we're considered mature enough. Human's bother too much about all that age-hype. I honestly couldn't stand being around Mariku in my own heat, I wanted him more than he wanted me, and that's saying something."

Yugi blushed at the playful wink he received.

"So…since I can't have puppies, cubs, or babies, whatever you want to call them…Mariku will have to find someone that can, and…I like you, so…I said it's okay."

"…"

"I love him enough to allow him that. You seems like a sweet guy and you can get pregnant, so I thought 'Why not him?'. Of course though, only if you say yes,"

This was not going the way Yugi had expected. Instead of challenging him for his mate, Malik was out right telling him he didn't mind if Mariku humped him for babies! How could he not see how wrong that was?

Yugi did feel pity for them, being in love and unable to have children together. That must have been terrible, and it made Yugi immensely grateful for whatever reason allowed him to conceive for Yami. However, he could not just have babies for another man! Children were supposed to be the gift to two people that loved each other, not a one-sided thing! How could Malik even think of allowing it!

"…I-I don't understand you."

Malik sighed heavily, and leaned back on his palms. His eyes fell and landed on the extended belly attached to the newbie. "…I agree with Mariku that you can be his second mate. You'll definitely need a mate, and Mariku's the Alpha. He's handsome, and his den his big enough…so…you could join us."

"…" What did Malik expect him to say? This was simply too much, it might not even be real, that was how crazy it sounded.

"He's a good man, he'll look after you and the babies, it's not like you have anywhere to go."

A cold, cruel hand closed around his heart, and panic inched its way back into his system. Yes, Yami hadn't come for him, there was no sign of him too. It was almost five days, and it seemed like an eternity for him! What IF Yami never did come for him? Hypothetically, if Yami never back to get him, and he refused the help from Malik and Mariku, would he manage to survive? Would they reject him when he finally surrendered to the truth? He couldn't raised a new born on his own out in the wilderness, how would he provide the necessary food shelter and protect with a mere infant clinging to him and his limited abilities? Being a werewolf and having a vampire's child did not make the situation any easier than one would think.

"There is nothing to lose," Malik mumbled, "You'll have everything you want, and need…"

Yugi flushed a dark pink, and he could see the corresponding red on Malik's. "N-need?"

"I can smell you're on heat, you don't have to be ashamed, I am too. It can be difficult to control."

As embarrassing as it was, it felt good to know he wasn't alone in the situation anymore. Back with his friends, they didn't know how he felt when on heat, none of them had to go through it. But here, everyone went on heat. Which…was actually bad, now that he thought of it.

Trying a different tactic, Yugi poked at the dirt, looking up with a small frown. "B-but…Mariku is yours,"

"He is…but he needs heirs too, and I know he likes you."

Yugi whined silently, "You would be okay with your mate…m-mating with someone else?"

"It would only be _mating_. With me it's love making, so…I can handle it."

"Oh," Yugi dropped his eyes again, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I…I…"

"You don't have to decide right now, but it's full moon tomorrow so maybe you can choose after that,"

Another leap of panic rose in his throat at the mention of full moon, but currently he felt more worried about the 'mating Mariku' trouble.

"But-"

"At least think about it-" Mariku cut in, "It would mean a lot to Mariku, and he's the best man in this clan…so… you'll think about it, right?"

"…I…" This had to be one of the hardest things to decline. In a sense it was simple, he was entitled to say no to what Mariku wanted, but the longing expression Malik was throwing at him made it hard to utter the word 'no'. He truly did feel sad for Mariku, he didn't seem as bad now. All he wanted were children, and yet he stayed faithful to his partner until Malik decided to allow him the opportunity of taking another mate simply for procreation…

But could he do that? Could he become a second-mate to a strange man and allow himself to be bred for children? It just did not sound right…

"…I'll think about it,"

How could he be so callous and say no? Malik's eyes immediately lit up, a broad smile lighting up his beautiful face.

"Thank you, Yugi. I'll…give you some space…"

Yugi nodded numbly as Malik rose up and took his leave. The blond male glanced back and smiled widely, but Yugi struggled to return it before the forest swallowed him.

Once he was alone his heart clenched in a reminder of his predicament. It was going to be his fifth night out here and Yami still had not come, what was the hold up? He hated being negative, but he could not stop it now. Didn't Yami want him anymore? Didn't he love him enough to find him? Didn't he care he was out here fighting to keep himself sane? _And_ out of another man's bed?

'_Maybe…maybe Yami isn't even looking for me._' It _could_ be true…perhaps Yami figured Yugi had just created too much trouble all the time, and he finally decided he didn't want a werewolf partner.

But he loved Yami, and he thought Yami loved him too! He cried every night for Yami, he longed for Yami, he tried to escape for Yami and it got him locked to a tree- he beat his nagging indecent urges to get pounded into the dirt for Yami!

Maybe…Yami was leaving him there on purpose. Maybe he didn't know how to say goodbye, so he just…opted for this…

It was inevitable that Yugi's mood proceeded to spiral down into an abyss, all his emotions and troubles simply fading into the background as he curled up besides the stream, lamenting his assumed loss of Yami.

For the remainder of the day Yugi had sat and moped. The day ended too soon, he had enjoyed lying in the sun and soaking up its goodness. He had once again found the joys of the sun, and he was glad no body had come to interfere. He caught a fish as a snack, and yet somehow he had still expected the slab of meat provided, but it never came. The fish was fine anyway, it was simple to catch and rather tasty.

Having the whole day to think, he had thoroughly thought his brain out, and came to the conclusion that…Yami did not want him. He had fought the whole day long with himself, but surely Yami, with his super senses, could find a big stinky werewolf den. A whole five days were soon to pass, and Yami, as fast as he was, still had not come for him. Bakura probably played a part in convincing Yami to abandon him, maybe they all didn't want him back…

Many hours of thinking with negative emotions and an unfamiliar surrounding resulted in his withdrawn state, as humble as the dirt beneath his fingers. He had been an outcast at home, a stinky beast, a danger, an embarrassment, an abomination that had to be locked in the basement. He did not know what his 'friends' were really thinking, but they could have even plotted to have the harpy kidnap him. Maybe…maybe they _did_ send him…that's why they wanted to go outside! The harpy could swoop in and take him as if it were an accident…

"I'm so stupid…" He felt worthless, and by the time darkness took over he began to believe his own thoughts. A sudden movement in his stomach brought him out of his stupor.

"Oh…you," he acknowledged with a pet, "Guess daddy doesn't want you either…who would want us?"

He truly did not want to believe his own words but the facts were too solid to ignore. He was stuck here…He'd have to stay, he couldn't fend for himself in the wild, especially with a baby, they'd be killed.

'_So…I guess we're in a pack now, baby._' He thought towards the little person inside him. '_You have gotten much bigger too, I won't be able to walk straight if you grow anymore._' Despite his sullen mood, he giggled weakly at the thought of getting to the stage of pregnancy where he would waddle with a huge belly. It sounded sweet, but it would have been better if Yami were walking besides him, an arm hooked around his waist to help him along.

He growled at himself, and quickly shut off the image of Yami.

"This is my pack now…Malik will be happy…" he muttered sourly. As an after thought he cringed, he knew those words were empty. If Yami had to suddenly swoop in he'd be crawling back, whining like a pathetic dog for acceptance…but that was exactly why he wanted to stop wishing for that, it made him weak, whereas he had to be strong, he had to stop hoping Yami would come save him. Because it wasn't happening.

"Hey, Yugi."

Yugi looked up at the call, and spotted Malik from the trees. The sun had just begun to set, he had wondered when someone would come for him.

"Hey, Malik," he sighed, rising up to his feet, patting the dirt from his person.

"It's dinner time…Mariku was afraid you ran off again."

"Nope, still here…"

"Well, let's go eat, you must be hungry."

Yugi allowed his new friend to lead him back towards the dens, the growling in his stomach rising in volume. In the midst of the trees, little fires were lit all over as the combined clan sat around in groups, happily eating and chatting. He was lead along over to Mariku's own private fire, where he presumed it would only be the three of them.

Looking up, Mariku was delighted to see his mate and the pup approach him. "There you are," he looked directly at the smaller boy, "You okay?"

"Mmh hmm," Yugi hummed, his face flaming as he was visually undressed. He stumbled slightly as Malik urged him down, and sat down in front of the fire, leaning in for its warmth. Before long he was handed a thick piece of meat, and happily gnawed on it. These two males were looking after him, he was warm and being fed, that counted for something right? His wolf mind thought so.

"Yugi, it will be cold again tonight, and I'm sure you'd prefer sleeping inside. Would you like to?"

The man was either a good actor or he wasn't affected by the awkward situation that morning. Registering the question, Yugi's mouth fell open to answer, but he did not know what to say. Of course he wanted to sleep in a warm soft place, but as he looked between the two larger men, he could not ignore the possibility of being seduced.

As if hearing his thoughts, the Alpha gave a teasing smirk, "I won't mate you unless you allow me to."

Yugi looked away in humiliation, but he knew for sure he did not want to sleep in the cold, _or_ with other strangers. "…I-I want to…" he agreed, "I-I-! I mean I want to sleep in-in the den! Not…not…_that_…"

Malik laughed as Yugi hid his face. Mariku nodded in satisfaction, "Then you shall."

It was surprisingly relaxing as they sat and ate, Malik chatting happily and affectionately towards the Alpha. It was sweet, especially when Mariku returned it, but he couldn't forget his choices. Could he even think of becoming the man's mate? What if Yami DID come back? He might-

"He won't," Yugi growled to himself.

"…Who won't?"

Yugi jumped and looked up with a quick stutter, "N-nothing!"

"Anything you want to talk about?" Malik smiled. His expression was comforting, but Yugi could not voice his thoughts.

"N-no thanks, Malik."

Malik shrugged and looked towards Mariku, who just happened to yawn widely, stretching an arm out. "I vote bed."

"Me too!" Malik instantly cheered as he jumped over, latching onto Mariku's right arm. The two shared what Yugi thought was a sultry grin, and leaned back as those faces turned to him, obviously expecting an agreement.

"Er…me…three?"

"Haha! That's funny!"

"Cute," Mariku agreed in his deep voice, Yugi swallowing the moan that threatened to spill out. Snapping him out of his stupor, the two bronze coloured males stood. Looking down, Mariku extended his free arm.

It took a minute for Yugi to realize what was expected of him before he hesitantly took Malik's arm and pulled himself up, glancing over the broad chest to where Malik hung, beaming brightly. It saddened Yugi to know accepting Mariku's advances made Malik happy; he didn't want them to get used to it if he woke up and decided to run again.

They left for the den, and Yugi quickly made sure he was not aroused before being nudged into the den mouth. Once inside, Malik hurried over like an excited puppy and dived into the pelts, wiggling around before making space. Mariku quickly followed and dropped next to him, taking time to nuzzle his neck affectionately before pulling him down.

Before Yugi could even consider rushing off to the spare bedding Mariku grabbed onto his wrist and tugged him down. The pelts provided a soft landing, as did Mariku's chest. "There's enough space,"

Yugi silently wished there _wasn't._ He grimaced, lowering his face so no one saw, but allowed himself to be crushed against Mariku's chest.

Again, as if reacting to a pull, Yugi looked over at Malik, and grit his teeth lightly at the cheerful expression. He did not want Malik to think he was actually giving in, he did not know what to do just yet, he was simply moping and being negative.

Every so often Mariku would sniff each of his boys, and give a teasing caress to the warm curves of flesh beneath his fingers. Malik purred and snuggled closer for more, while Yugi focused on trying to disappear into thin air and ignore the hand trailing his thigh like a feather.

All in all, he was comfy, warm and fed, and he wasn't getting aroused, so he allowed his body the relaxation

"Hey, hun," Malik hummed, looking up and resting his chin on Mariku's left breast, "Will Yugi be put by the tree tomorrow?"

"Yes," Mariku answered. Yugi gasped and glanced up in alert, what was he going to be punished for this time?! He was comforted by a gently rub to his back, "Relax boy. It's full moon tomorrow night, so we chain our pregnant members to the trees so they don't run off and hurt themselves."

"O-oh…" that did not sound one hundred percent right, but as long as it wasn't punishment, he'd keep silent.

"I don't punish for nothing," Mariku added as an after thought.

Yugi nodded and rested his head down on the chest, biting his lip as he thought about the night to come. "…And everyone else?"

"The rest of us go hunt and bring back the food to our den."

That seemed normal, but Yugi couldn't' stop himself from blurting out the question: "D-do you eat people?"

"Now and then," Mariku chuckled darkly, assaulting Yugi's nerves with a sharp tingle, "It's actually very good for the body, especially pregnant people."

Yugi shook his head in disagreement, and forced himself to believe it was simply a joke. "I c-couldn't eat a person."

"You won't be saying that tomorrow night," Malik snorted.

Yugi was about to argue, but the hand on his hip tightened in a clear warning. "Whatever I bring for you tomorrow you will eat, understood?"

Mentally screaming curses at Mariku and the submissive wave that coursed through him, he nodded reluctantly.

"That's my boy," The Alpha praised with a deep rumble from his chest. Yugi was about to look up with another question, but froze at the casual grope at his bottom. His cheeks flamed, and the hand did not leave, but rested there, cupping his butt like it was the most natural thing in the world. He peeked up, and saw Mariku had his eyes closed and a sultry smirk on his lips, as did Malik, who was obviously being groped as well.

'…_Guess I gotta learn to accept this…_'

A huge part of him was screaming at him to pull away, to think of Yami, but his anger wouldn't allow him to. No, Yami wasn't coming for him, so this was Yami's fault…right?

Darn his confused hormones, emotions and thoughts…

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning soon came, and it arrived without awkwardness. He was alone when he awoke, and he couldn't detect any signs of penetrative midnight molestation. His body was slowly reverting to its old state of living during the day and sleeping at night, but he still felt groggy every morning. Hunger drove him out of bed, and he eventually wandered out for food.

He found neither Malik nor the Alpha, but he was content sitting and eating with Tea for a while- until Keith came to break them up. Apparently, the entire clan had fallen into mating season, everyone with their own intensities and times, some only entering, some in the midst of their heat. The scent Tea gave off was almost sickeningly sweet, as all the other females, it made Yugi's stomach heave. He supposed it was due to his preference for males, supported by his arousal to the musky scents that wafted by from passing males. It made him wonder how their population hadn't exploded and taken over the world.

Had Yami been a werewolf as well, they'd have at least two litters by now and Yugi was sure he'd been pregnant with the next one or two, and most likely he'd been permanently pregnant until age hindered his fertility; their heat cycles would make sure of it.

He spent the day exploring his new surroundings, taking note of his people's behaviour and habits, all while evading two males that had been popping up where ever he wandered to. The land was beautiful, especially after spending so much time in the darkness.

Time was taken to prepare for this evening, his second transformation. He was nervous, but he knew what to expect this time. During his day, whenever he found himself alone, he debated running off again, he was sure Mariku wasn't hiding behind a bush watching him, so he might be able to pull it of. But he was stopped by the simple fact that he would not risk his baby's life by throwing himself in the deep end. He may have a chance to fight now that he was stronger and faster, but he was pregnant and in heat, he'd be a simple target for who knows what!

Death was not welcomed right now, and so when it came time to be chained to a tree he didn't fight.

"I will bring you some food as soon as I can," Mariku promised as he clicked the chains down on both Yugi's wrists, as well as his ankles. The chains were cold and thick, and hung low. Yugi stood still in front of a large tree, testing how much space he'd have to move around, and it was just enough for a few steps. He supposed being chained around the stomach when transforming wouldn't be smart, it could injure the unborn child. Pregnant women occupied the surrounding trees, their partners attaching the chains with loving and affectionate kisses. It made Yugi sad.

"See you soon, Yugi," Malik waved. Yugi nodded, and watched the male head off, his thick blond hair bouncing as he went; he was really beautiful, Yugi almost envied him.

When he was gone, Mariku turned back to him, and placed two fingers beneath his chin, lifting it for eye contact. It action surprised the smaller, and he stared in shock, giving Mariku the chance for a tiny brush of their lips. His breath hitched, accompanied by his heart thudding erratically and his stomach dislocating. He could barely feel it, but it had deep meaning…meaning that Yugi was not ready to commit to.

His eyes fell shut, not I bliss, but to pretend it wasn't happening. It didn't mean anything, nor did the caresses, or touches… Mariku noted his attitude, and released him reluctantly. He disappeared within a few seconds, leaving Yugi to breath normally again.

The hair on the back on his neck eventually lowered, and his eyes fluttered open, his attention immediately drew to the large moon stationed in the sky.

His body gave a horrendous tremor, but instead of a cry of pain it was Yami's name he howled, covered in longing and need.

**-With Yami-**

The moon was full.

And Yugi was out there, somewhere, enduring the transformation on his own.

…Yami felt sick…but now was not the time to break down again; they had to stay focused. He couldn't let the image of Yugi hinder his effectiveness in finding him, he had to be strong and fix this, it was his fault after all. If only he had released Yugi and put his selfishness aside, Yugi could be safe a village somewhere, starting a new happy life…but because of his selfishness Yugi was suffering, he might be dead…

For him, then night went in blur. He gave himself over his to vampiric side and followed the distant echoes of Kaiba's orders on their mission. The three of them went alone, forcing Ryou and Joey to remain at home; they could not afford to be watching anyone's backs. Joey was not impressed with the decision, but he and Ryou made sure the basement was ready for when their mates brought in their catch.

Catching a werewolf was no easy feat, but the three of them had cornered a vulnerable one, and managed to take it down with minimal damage to themselves, and the beast. Their trip home had to be swift, so that when it awoke it would be locked in the basement.

Yami was pleased to note Yugi had been exceedingly cute and neat compared to this beast; Yugi had been adorable.

As soon as the sun rose and the transformation reversed, they could go down and interrogate it. They had caught it in a far away land, it had been isolated and alone, Yami prayed it would know something, it was a gamble but he had to find Yugi. Otherwise, he would literally go insane.

He still that hope that Yugi would be okay, especially tonight during the transformation, at least he would be in a tougher form, more able to fend off attackers and escape from danger…

Now all they could down as wait and listen to howls echoing from the basement…wait for information…

This would be a _long_ night…

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Please point out errors.

I think these chapters are the most fun in this whole fics. Ehehehehhe


	39. We mated

**Warnings: … Er…nothing. Explicit at least (Duh…)**

**Long chapter…**

**Chapter 39: We Mated**

The world was a blur. Everything moved too slowly and too jittery despite his heightened senses. The dancing shapes in the darkness confused him, sending a sharp chill to raise his hackles in defence to whatever was out there, lurking behind the solid objects around him.

Yugi's second transformation had gone well, better than the first. Unfortunately, his rational mind evaporated alongside his human form. The little fuzzy wolf had taken over for the night, shaking its head as it struggled to see a clearer image of his hidden surroundings.

It was dark, but slowly everything resurfaced and he could see perfectly, his pointy ears twitching along to the sounds of the forest. He sat down on his hind legs, pressing his front clawed hands into the dirt and hunched low, his first instinct ordering him not to attract attention. He wanted to remain unseen, but a loud chorus of wolfish calls broke his attempt.

From within him raged a battle to howl out in union with the rest of the clan, but he wanted to be unseen and safe; his wolf mind registered he was pregnant, and he had to stay out of trouble for the pups safety. His stomach bulged and hung low, and he made sure to rest it on the warm ground to keep it hidden from possible attackers.

Howl after howl shot up to the sky from the surrounding trees where a few women were chained, their stomachs rounded as well. They seemed to have a rhythm, each getting a chance to howl as it went around the group. Again, he strongly felt complied to join in the activity and call out to make his presence known as a member of the pack, but his protective instincts cancelled it out.

Every so often, a large werewolf would trot by, as if he were patrolling, and disappear again. Strangely, it made Yugi feel safe, and yet he felt lost. He felt very, _very_ lost- emotionally.

His current state hindered his ability to think very far, leaving him clueless as to why he felt so 'out'. He knew this was not his home, but he couldn't remember what his real home was, if there even was a 'real' home.

The thick musk of werewolf scent fogged the air, and when it registered in his system, it gave him some form of comfort. These were technically his people, werewolves, but his heart did not connect to what his body was telling him.

Besides his uncertainty, his hunger and heat tormented him. His stomach shrieked to be filled and appeased. After fighting to adjust to the clenching of his stomach, his body fought the second pain; his heat. The urge to mate was maddening, and he could not understand why his first instinct was to shy away from it. His flesh flamed, his breath shallow, his manhood semi aroused beneath his fur. His hips propped themselves up whenever he relaxed, his body slyly positioning him further on his stomach to raise his rump into the night air.

He watched the males rush by with longing. It wasn't attraction that now had him aroused, it was the simple fact that he needed to be taken, to have his primal urges to be dominated and conceive pups sated. It made little difference to him which male could approach and mate him, as long as the scent was familiar and the male was twice his size; that was what his wolf mind told him, that was what mattered most.

Hanging to a small shred of humanity, for reasons he could not remember, he focussed on staying low, watching with large glossy eyes as the night wore on.

He didn't know how long it had been, but he was prompted to snarl to his right on instinct, and did so as threateningly as he could. Whipping around he back up against the tree, the chains jingling below his growls. He kept his head down and looked up at the sudden presence, finding a tall figure looming over him like a silhouette.

He shrunk back at the sheer size of the creature, his growling fading into low whining as his ears flattened in a show of peaceful submission. The breeze delivered him the creatures scent; it was male, and familiar. More familiar than any of the others, and there was a delicious mouth-watering scent with it.

The fair-furred creature stood on his hind legs, upright and regal as if he were a king. He studied the wolf grovelling at his feet and clenched the huge hunk of meat in his left claw, forcing crimson liquid to squirt out and drip into the sand.

A chill ran through Yugi's little body at the recognition of food, and quickly he began to fidget.

The upright male grunted, and reached to his abdomen, and began to claw and scratch at the fur. Yugi didn't know what to make of it as he watched in slight horror as the male dug his claws into a soft spot and abruptly tore off a large strip of flesh from his waist line. The sound provoked a yelp from the young wolf, and he looked up for signs of pain- and found none.

His black eyes widened as the beast ripped the thick strip off his body, all the way around his abdomen until it had dislocated. The self-mutilation exhibited made Yugi's stomach churn, even in his wolf form.

Within the few seconds, the creature erupted into violent shudders. The large form shrunk down with a series of snapping cracks, hair falling from the flesh into a thick pile on the ground. The shape formed into that of a human man, very tanned, very naked, and very imposing.

…Mariku stood in all his glory, before Yugi.

The smaller male honestly did not know what to make of this, but he knew that this wasn't a weak human that he could threaten; he knew this man was like him- or something very similar; _stronger_.

The tanned male shook his hair out with an amused expression, and dropped his gaze playfully as he studied Yugi's form.

"Mmh, very nice, young one. Still small, thick fur, shiny coat…You are quite healthy…that's good."

Yugi ducked his head from the hand that reached out, and whined uneasily as his head was ruffled. The thought of biting the hand did not even register in his mind, he was still trying to figure out what this male meant to him, the scent rang bells in his head- but not the right ones.

On that line of blurry thought, Yugi took a small sniff at the man's feet. The scent was definitely familiar; he had been around it. Yes…he knew this male…but as _who_?

His arousal twitched in response to the pheromones Mariku's scent held, leaving him to whine in helpless confusion as his rump rose a few centimetres on their own accord.

"It's okay…I'm here now…" Yugi was truly a gorgeous little thing, Mariku remembered Malik had been just as cute and small when he first found him. A werewolf's animal form was a proper indicator of the person's status, whether they were healthy or strong or valuable; and Mariku approved of Yugi's.

Holding out the thick chunk of raw flesh, he hung it above Yugi's twitching nose. "Hungry?"

Yugi didn't know what that vocal sound meant, but he knew what the dripping food meant. In a small part of his mind it register that he did not recognize the exact flavour of the meat that wafted up his nose, but it was bloody and raw, who was he to argue?

As soon as the meat fell, he dived for it with a growl of hunger. The chunk was thick but his jaw was large enough to snap it up. He rested further down on his stomach, and chewed away on the meat. The blood seeping from it was still fresh, the mere taste of it on his tongue raised his hackles with a quaking vibe throughout his form.

At one stage, he got to a rather hard piece of bone, but with a little growling and rougher shredding, he bit through and finished off his meal. The tufts of fur around his mouth were matted in blood, in a bizarre way he resembled a kitten that had just looked up from its bowl of cream.

His gratitude for the food automatically made its way to the Alpha before he could think about his actions, and he accepted another ruffle on his head. Yes… now he knew this male, this was the same male that had been caring for him… feeding him…

Innocently, Yugi's tongue darted out and he licked clean Mariku's hand, enjoying the last bits of blood that remained. The taste of Mariku on his tongue made him blink questioningly; it still did not provide him with a fulfilling feeling that his heart demanded, it still felt as if something was missing.

A small grunt made its way from the Alpha's mouth as he watched the obliviously erotic display and attention his hand received. Being a Lycan did not stop him from finding the werewolves' wolf forms attractive, all he need do was re-attach the belt and he was technically a wolf himself. Watching the pup lick at him brought up the issue of mating; he had yet to address it.

Of course, he had promised his mate he wouldn't force himself on the boy, but when would he get a better chance than right now? The pup was in the midst of his heat, and most likely to be accepting of any advances, especially seeing as he accepted food from him.

The mental images of their mating filled his mind graphically, and forced him to his feet. His naked manhood had already responded, twitching in anticipation.

"I think...we should just cut to the chase..." Swinging the wolf belt around his waist, Mariku harnessed its magical powers and assumed his wolf form without a second's delay. He had been itching for this chance, why pass it up when he had such a simple opportunity.

Yugi jumped and crawled back against the trees, his chin now touching the dirt as he looked up at the raw power before him. This male was indeed strong, the powerful Alpha of this clan. Despite feeling threatened, his shivering body responded to what it saw as a perfect mating prospect. His mouth watered, his legs spread further, and his head remained low.

_Oh, he would enjoy this_...Mariku shook his fur out once fully transformed, and bent down to sniff at the panting lump. In response, the lump snarled in a moment of fear.

Mariku growled back and leaned forward menacingly; who was a puny pregnant submissive to challenge him? He scoffed with an animalistic chortle as Yugi went quiet. '_Good boy,_' he thought.

The scent assaulting his senses made it hard to think at all, all Yugi knew was that this male was horny as hell and coming onto him. Soft whining escaped his mouth, almost as if he was begging for it to happen, but he still had that nagging in his conscience. There was that part of him again... telling him this _shouldn't_ happen...but...why _not_? Why _not_ turn around and give this male his body? Why...?

He could not remember.

Then, it all happened so fast. A large hand, equipped with razor sharp talons, dug into the scruff of his small neck, and roughly pulled him away from the tree. He let out a confused yelp and sunk his own nails into the dirt, but it were the chains that halted the movement. He yelped again as he was pushed to the left, catching sight of the tree from his new angle.

It felt so strange. He felt uncomfortable. He didn't want this heavy male towering over him, breathing down his neck, clutching at his hips-! And yet...another part of him wanted bad..._so_ bad.

The tanned man, in his fuzzy wolf form, pressed up against the small body from behind and leaned forward to lick at his face. He wanted to take this boy as his mate, and even though it was simply for breeding purposes, he still had to show some affection or he'd be a bad mate.

The brushing of the tongue against his head felt good, it felt comforting, why stop it? It made his body heat up again, it reminded him that he should mate and mate fast before he turned into a burning flame.

_But..._

…there was that nagging again...protesting fiercely to this situation- what on earth was happening?!

A sad whimper from the little wolf provoked a guttural chortle from Mariku. He felt very smug now, whereas Yugi struggled to comprehend his own emotions.

Said wolf began to fidget and mewl, forcing his limbs to take action and lead him away from his entrapment. The chains would have stopped him of course, but Mariku wasn't going to give him the chance. He reached out and firmly clutched Yugi's soft hips, digging his talons into the furry flesh to hear that submissive yelp. He pulled the whining body back towards him, and knelt down directly behind it.

The scent from this end was twice as intoxicating, the view positively hypnotic. The long sleek coat hid Yugi's direct flesh, but the curvy outline was plenty incentive for Mariku bring the rounded backside flush against his standing arousal.

The mere feeling of a hard member forced a howl from Yugi's mouth, but it was strangled, full of uncertainty and fear. His body wanted this, not his mind, not his heart; he finally knew that much.

With a sharp back-kick, Yugi caught Mariku by surprise, and scratched along his inner thigh with his foot talons. Mariku yowled, but dug his claws in deeper with determination, and took the following screech as an apology.

Wasting time would get him nowhere, he needed to finish this before-

Darting out of nowhere, a figure tackled Mariku violently off Yugi, their forms tumbling away in the dirt a few metres away. Mariku took no time in going on the offensive and scrambled back onto all fours as fast as he could, looking up for the bastard that dare interfere, readying to rip his throat out.

Yugi panted meekly into the dirt and struggled to huddle back into the tree. He hadn't been doing anything, but he felt exhausted. In actuality, he felt alive, and alert, but it was clouded by his constant nagging mating urges.

He looked over gratefully for the disturbance, idly praying this new figure wasn't here to fight for the right to mate him, and looked up at his saviour, who seemed to have the mighty Alpha frozen in his tracks.

His werewolf form had always been rather powerful, smaller than Mariku's of course, but he was not a weak wolf, he was big and strong. Malik knew that made him a good choice as an Alpha's mate, and he was proud of it. And now, he would use it against his mate if he had to.

Mariku could notice that sandy brown coat a mile away, he spent many years looking after that same wolf. He had been a second away from vicious blood shed for the disruption of his mating, but the appearance of his mate stopped him dead.

Malik stood as tall as he could in his wolf form, glaring dangerously with his back towards Yugi in a protective stance. Then, despite his threatening demeanour, he let out a low growl, one filled with annoyance. Yes, he was annoyed, and angry, but he understood Mariku's eagerness as well. Had another male come by and claimed the boy during the full moon they'd be permanent mates, and he'd lose an legal chance of having Yugi as his. But he had to be patient, having Yugi here without his consent wouldn't work for any of them.

It was inevitable that Mariku was the one to back down first. It was either gravely injure his mate just to claim another, or walk away and continue another day. He chose the latter.

Yugi watched in awe as Mariku trudged off, a small snarl on his lips. Clearly it was an empty threat as Malik marched off after him, none too gently shoving him off into the trees. They snapped and growled at each other, but Mariku relented and obeyed, to which Yugi was thoroughly shocked. Somehow in this state he knew the Alpha was the highest rank, no one could control him, and yet, he allowed his mate (who Yugi now recognised from the scent) to order him off.

The claustrophobia lifted once he was alone again. His breathing returned to normal, and he slumped back against the tree. He could feel the memory of the hard arousal of Mariku pressed against his backside, but he shook it away, he didn't want to attract any more suitors.

If Malik hadn't come and saved him, he would've been pounded into the dirt by now, and the nagging part of his conscience was grateful. _Very_ grateful.

He shifted back towards the tree and dropped his rump down, wiggling it into the dirt in hopes of covering the scent he was so obviously tainting the air. He had to keep a low profile, he couldn't mate. He did not know why he wasn't allowed to, but he knew he shouldn't, the small rule forced his instincts to retreat, and he honoured it.

He honoured it… for the special reason that he could not remember.

**-With Yami-**

Yami's patience had dissolved into near nothing, his crimson orbs glowing like freshly spewed lava. His fangs were glistening and extended, his finger nails thick and pointed as if preparing for an attack.

But there was no attack, he was just pissed off.

They had indeed caught a werewolf, but it had been a horrid mission. They went through two before managing to retrieve the third one alive, the damn creatures did not succumb to unconsciousness. Kaiba had linked it to luck that their third catch had passed out from a beating, making their long journey home easier.

The chains they had set up for Yugi came in handy, and kept the beast inept when it healed and woke up. Yami had already been livid from fighting all night, but waiting another few hours for the sun to rise left him hissing at every sound and movement. He stalked around the house in a silent rage, biding his time to stay sane until they could beat the beast some more, this time for information.

Despite his seething and impatience, the sun soon rose, and Yami was the first one to stampede down into the basement.

Adding to his annoyance, Kaiba forbade him from laying a hand on the man chained to the wall, they needed him alive and sane.

When the werewolf, now in his human form, came around, he was certainly not in his comfort zone. He was weakened from the night, he could not afford to fight with three vampires in his current state.

Regardless, Yami did not bother to give him any slack.

"…Listen here, I'm the baddest bloodsucker around, so you'd _better_ answer my questions, got it?"

"Wh-where am I-?"

"GOT IT?"

"OKAY! O-okay!"

"We have no quarrel with you," Kaiba added, allowing the confused man a trustworthy expression, "We only need some information."

The man on the floor glanced between the males with a slight pant, and shook his head, "I know nothing-"

"UH HA! Guilty words!"

"Yami, shush. Werewolf-"

"My name is Tristan,"

Silence conquered for a few awkward moments. The man was chained and naked in their basement, yet he could sill speak so confidently. Yami was about to blurt out an insult when Kaiba stepped forward respectfully, "…Tristan. We need you to help us."

Tristan scoffed and looked pointedly at his shackles, but gave a tiresome sigh, shrugged his curiosity. "…How?"

"My mate is-!"

"One of our own, a werewolf, was kidnapped and taken to an existing werewolf clam somewhere in these lands. Do you know where this clan is?"

The brown-haired man on the floor looked up blankly at Kaiba, then pursed his lips. "…You vampires wiped out the clans."

"JUST ANSWER US-!"

"Yami!"

"…You're looking for a werewolf?" Tristan mumbled, successfully ignoring Yami's anger.

"Yes," Kaiba confirmed.

"Why?"

"Because he is mine!"

Tristan's face morphed into a heavy scowl. He didn't care that the vampire was screaming at him, but he had a problem with how the man was talking about a fellow werewolf. He was new to this life but he already knew vampires felt themselves superior to werewolves, and he wouldn't stand for it.

Kaiba slapped Yami on the arm, hissing curses back and forth until Kaiba snarled, "Yami, you are not helping!"

"_Yours_?" Tristan growled, "Who do you think you are?!"

"I-!"

"Shut up, Yami! Listen Tristan, they were lovers, it isn't what you think."

"-ARE lovers!"

"…Lovers? Yeah, right. Vampires hate my kind…_I_ hate my kind…"

"What?"

Yami grunted, the frustration boiling inside of him. All he wanted, was Yugi. However, his rough tactics did not seem to be working. He sucked in a breath, and breathed out a lungful of metaphorical anger. "…Just…please…my mate, I love him, more than anything. Please…help us."

Gaping expressions were sent around the room, Yami's sentimental tone contrasting from his former.

"Please, help us."

"…Will you let me go if I do?"

"Of course," Kaiba quickly replied.

Tristan sighed heavily. He grunted and adjusted his position, wincing at the aches in his joints, and brought his knees up to rest his elbows on them, modestly hiding his naked crotch from view.

"…Okay…but…I am a rogue, I live on my own. I can't stand living with…my _kind_, it's brainwashing."

Kaiba's face pinched, "Brainwashing?"

"I don't know how to…it's… it's _controlling_, to live in a clan. It's like a damn army…I made a break for it as soon as I could, and that was just before your people decided on another battle."

"But do you know something?"

"Yeah… there's rumour there is a clan living over Table Mountain, just past the Sylphs Valley. I-I can't be sure, but there was talk about it forming as the third official clan of this region- but…obviously it's the _only_ community now that you guys eradicated them."

That was interesting to hear straight from a werewolf, and it gave Yami a sense of comfort. "Who did you hear it from?"

"Other rogues that escaped the clans. They say a true Lycan rules it."

"A Lycan?" Bakura snarled, "Why are there so many bloody Lycans nowadays?"

"At least we know something, Yami." Kaiba hummed. He knew where Table Mountain was, and he knew about Sylphs Valley. The latter was almost impossible to travel straight through on foot, the spirits of the Sylph swarmed in the hundreds, making it impossible for most creatures of human likeness to travel along in peace. The Sylph were extraordinary elementals, capable of bringing both peace and torment, but they were infamous for their torment in Sylphs Valley. Table Mountain was a massive rock formation, named after its shape. It was on the very north of their land, and he hadn't bothered to suggest it because it was difficult to get to. After all, climbing over the mountain and going through Sylphs Valley was simply not possible. They _could_ go around it, but they would have to _really_ push their speed limits if they wanted to make it around the land formations in one night.

Turning back to the nude man before them, Kaiba nodded slightly. "Thank you for complying."

"Glad I could help. It would have been better without all this," he joked, jingling the chain from his right wrist.

Yami smiled weakly, but stood back to let his cousin take it from here. They let the werewolf leave, giving him some clothes to cover himself. Bakura made sure to keep Ryou far away from him, and Joey had chosen to stay with Ryou rather than be forward.

Yami had a fair knowledge of where the clan was, and he was highly impressed with the intelligence of its location; it was difficult to get to. Unless, of course, you can fly. '_Damn harpy…_'

He could do nothing but sit and wait for time to pass, he had never hated the sunlight more. He had already barged out once during the daytime, in a fit of insanity- he was just lucky Joey and Kaiba were sacrificing enough to run out and get him after he dropped.

Yugi had to be okay, he just had to be… Yami believed the werewolf's words on the clans being controlling, he knew how their groups worked, they had ranks and laws. He knew Yugi was strong willed, but would he crack under that environment? Was he being brainwashed, controlled? He just hoped he was _alive_…

Yami could not wait to see Yugi again, to hold him, kiss him, and protect him forever more. He felt like scum for letting his happen right under his nose, he prayed he could earn Yugi's forgiven one day. And then, he thought of their baby. Was it okay? Was it still growing? How was their health? Were they eating enough? Was Yugi experiences any pregnancy problems and had no one to help him through it?

He just hoped he would find Yugi _before_ it was time for the baby to arrive. There was still at least two months to go, but he couldn't help stress about it.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The morning after his second transformation was not like the first. There were voices floating above his head, and he burrowed into whatever warm he was currently wrapped. He winced at the pull in his limbs, and coughed at the mouth full of werewolf scent he breathed in. The voices stopped, and Yugi knew he could not feign sleep for long, he could feel the eyes on him.

"Yugi, are you awake?" Malik asked softly. His voice came from the right, so Mariku was probably on the left, judging by the heat sources on either side of him.

"…Am now," he croaked. He struggled to sit up, rubbing his eyes clumsily as he did so. He could smell both tanned males in the den, but it did not bring him fear.

"How do you feel?"

Honestly, he was stiff and achy, and hot, but he wasn't in any real pain. "I'm okay."

"Good to hear." Mariku praised. He smiled down at Yugi, and for a few awkward seconds, they locked gazes. Malik noticed it, but chose to keep silent.

Yugi was at a lost to why he felt a new sensation towards the man, almost as if he felt shy… he tried to search his mind for memories, or dreams of last night, but nothing came up.

Taking the silence as an advantage, Mariku gestured towards Yugi's bottom half, "The baby took well to the feed it seems."

"…The fee-Oh WOW!" Yugi exclaimed with a gasp. He held his hands up in surprise, and ogled at his huge belly. And it was bigger, _literally_.

"…W…wow."

"And he's glowing," Malik added with a gleeful grin.

Mariku nodded in agreement, and took hold of Yugi's chin in his one hand, "Yes, he is. We will have to get him more."

Yugi ignored the blush that painted his cheeks, and glanced between the men. "…More what?"

"Flesh."

"…Fl…what?" The villagers had never used that word unless using it in a horrific context, usually human body parts as the topic. Meat was meat, but flesh…that was- …_No…_

"Human flesh, it did you well-"

"WHAT? I-I didn't-!"

"The food I brought for you last night was flesh, and you accepted it without a problem."

"Told ya you wouldn't mind."

Yugi was an inch close to chucking up whatever was in his stomach. His vision swirled dangerously, and he swallowed heavily to keep his breath even. The thought of eating human flesh was sickening. He could not remember doing it, but the mere thought had him on edge. Drinking blood was different, the vampires bite their victims, suckled blood and felt, but to eat a human? To chew and swallow raw human flesh and muscle and_ organs_-!

He was definitely going to throw up.

"Get him some breakfast, the beef."

Yugi watched as Malik got up to follow his orders, and swallowed repeatedly to hold his stomach. His eyes were brimming with tears, but he had no sobs to accompany them. He was just purely disgusted.

Having been around for a _long_ time, Mariku was wise, he knew this was probably frightening for the boy. "You are not human anymore, so don't think of it that way. Human meat is nutritional, it's exceptionally good for the sick and pregnant."

He could see how much of a difference the human meat had caused; the teen was pink and glowing, his body filled out a little more than usual, not to mention his stomach was bulging at least an inch or so more. The unborn offspring would take immediately to the nutrients, growing in size almost instantly and absorbing its goodness in their already fast moving metabolisms.

Yugi did not want to believe that, he did not want to, but he kept his opinions silent. Amidst his repulsion, he did not realise he had a hand ruffling his head, but when he did take note, he was attacked by an onslaught of blurred memories of the night before- beginning with Mariku ruffling his head and giving him his food. Still, his memories were a mess, he could not remember what the meat looked like. The scenes flashed by like an old photo album, and with each passing image, Mariku got closer, and closer, and closer.

_No…no no no no…_

Mariku did not know what to make of the heavy silence, but with the rapid speed of the amethyst eyes darting back and forth, he guessed Yugi was experiencing some memory comebacks. Those became clear and more common with each transformation, all to do with experience and practice.

By the time Yugi was looking up at him with a dreaded expression, he knew what was passing through his little head.

"…M-Ma… Mari…Mariku…did…did we…did we…m…m-ate?"

It _almost_ broke the Alpha's heart. The little cherub looked so distraught, and so vulnerable, as if his world had ended. Of course nothing had happened, but Mariku sorely wished something had. Then again… if Yugi did not remember…he _could_ lie and get away with it, couldn't he?

He decided to try it out.

He gave Yugi's round cheeks a light squeeze, and trailed his thumb down those rosy lips teasingly before pulling his hand away, creating a genuinely 'honest' expression. The actions caused more of a panic through the little wolf, but it was nothing compared to his words…

"Yes, we did…Don't you remember?"

His world crashed down on him, it was as if the little candle that was keeping his world lit had suddenly been put out. Salty tears fell down his cheeks in torrents, but he had no voice to cry. The world sudden felt so much smaller, he felt claustrophobic, he felt as if there was a binding put around his arms, and it was slowly winding itself tighter until he could not breath.

His head shook from side to side on its own accord, and stared numbly at random spot on Mariku's vast chest.

He felt dead… maybe he was…maybe…maybe he was already in hell.

"Now, now, don't cry my pet. All is well…you are my new mate now, and everything is okay."

As he was pulled into the man's lap, Yugi wanted to screamed and thrash about how 'not okay' everything was. His life was over, his hope was over, he would be stuck here in his den for the rest of his life as a breeding hole. Even if Yami came, he wouldn't want him back now that he was tainted by another…

"Yami…"

"…What?"

"I'm back!"

Yugi didn't bother to respond as Malik appeared back into the den. He hung limply, uselessly, and let the tears fall. Mariku grunted in acknowledgement and accepted the meat Malik brought.

How could they think of food at a time like this? He had eaten a person, and had sex with this man last night during his transformation- his life was over. He wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and die, to turn into ash and be forgotten for ever more…

The two larger men tried unsuccessfully to coax Yugi into eating, and after failing miserably, Malik pulled his mate outside for a 'talk'. Yugi had not been so dead when he felt, what had Mariku done?

"Mariku, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't _do_ anything. I bent the truth, but that's it."

"What did you say?"

"…I told him we mated last night."

"WHAT-?"

"SHUSH!"

"Don't tell me to-! I can't believe you-!"

"Malik, listen to me! He can't remember much and this way he will warm up to us faster!"

"But-!"

"If I do not take him then another male will and I will not get this chance again-"

"…Mariku-"

"Malik _please_, don't fight me on this. Go with me on this, please?"

Mariku sorely wanted pups…how could Malik refuse him? If he wanted Mariku to be happy he had to allow him what he wanted, he had waited many years for an opportunity like this. Mariku had been so patient all these years, trying and trying patiently with Malik, but each time it ended in disappointment.

Malik had to put his own feelings aside and see to his mate's.

"… …Fine…but don't…and I **mean**, _don't_, try to force yourself on him again until he actually allows you to."

That was good enough for the Alpha. As long as Yugi thought their bonding was completed he would warm up faster, and possibly give himself over soon because of mating season. Mariku estimated a few days; he could wait.

"Thank you, love,"

"Mmh…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yugi had taken a moment to assess his body, and if he had been _taken_, he couldn't tell. He ached all over, but he didn't feel the usual pain in his back and backside after he'd made love to Yami…but perhaps he wouldn't because he had been in his wolf form when it happened…

Insanity and depression seemed tangible, it had taken a few minutes of coaxing and reassurance from the two blond males before he was able to stand on his two feet and follow them. The food lay forgotten in the den, and he followed blankly after.

He was lead through the woods for a while, watching Malik happily prance ahead of them. He lagged behind slightly, cupping his stomach, but followed.

Staring into Mariku's bare back gave him a strange sensation now that he knew they slept together. He felt vulnerable and naked knowing the man before him had… touched him, and been inside him the way Yami had… yet… no tears fell. He noticed how sculpted and thick the Alpha's shoulders were, it gave him a skeletal echo of pride at the thought- but they were not better than Yami's…

Now that he was tainted, Yami wouldn't want him back and Yugi was positive Bakura would see to it.

He guessed that… that _maybe _he could be happy here… Mariku was a capable leader and provider, and Malik was sweet and welcoming… He was stranded here now, he belonged to this man, so…he had to make the best of things, right? That was what grampa taught him.

…No…the _best_ would be if Yami came to sweep him away and forgive him for being weak and to love him still- but… how could Yami do that now? He wouldn't want to anyway… not now.

What would happen when the baby is born? It had to have some immunity to sunlight or they would be suspected for sure, and Mariku did not look incapable of murder.

When they did stop, Yugi was surprised to see a lake. He hadn't questioned where they were headed, and he was genuinely surprised that Mariku hadn't stopped to rape him again in the bushes.

The lake looked a beautiful blue colour, like the sky, and the surrounding bank was covered in soft-looking sandy.

Suddenly a splash was heard, and Yugi looked up to find Malik resurfacing from the water. He flipped his hair out his face, sporting the cutest grin, and waved them other, "Come on in! The water is fine!"

"Feeling for a wash, Yugi?" Mariku hummed as he moved forward, undoing the button on his pants.

Pink flourished across Yugi's face, and he noticed Malik's clothes lay strewn on the sand. "…T-together?"

Mariku threw a sultry grin over his shoulder, "Why not? It is tradition to take a swim the day after full moon… to clean up."

Yugi looked away when his pants dropped. His face burned at being in the presence of two naked men, it was still embarrassing.

"Hurry up, you grandpas!"

Despite it all, Yugi giggled aloud when Mariku launched himself into the lake, sending Malik screaming and flailing to escape the collision. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and ended up submerged for a few seconds before they both resurfaced, laughing and hanging on each other. Their relationship was beautiful, Yugi was beginning to really see the real them. Malik was very comfortable around Mariku, playing very rough, pulling at his hair, trying to drown him, and yet, Mariku let him do it all. There was no way Malik could overpower the Alpha, so clearly Mariku loved him very much.

"Yugi! Come on!"

Yugi shook his head shyly at Malik, he couldn't get naked in front of them-!

"We're all males, Yugi."

Yugi approached the water with baby steps, observing it curiously. He couldn't remember when last he had a bath, and after last night (especially if he had…_had sex_ with Mariku) he would really like to clean himself off. The water looked so fresh, so clean…and… if Mariku had already had him, what was there to hide?

It took a while of debating, to which Mariku and Malik began to roughhouse in the water. When they were most occupied, Yugi took the chance, and quickly shed his clothes, hurrying into the water so they wouldn't see him.

Eventually Malik did, and he threw his hands up with a cheer, "YAY!"

Yugi blushed and submerged himself until his extended belly was covered, and went red at the wolf-whistle from Mariku. The water was warm, he had expected it to be cold.

Their time in the water was not as bad as Yugi feared. He hadn't been taken advantage of, and they respected his privacy. He kept low in the water, and thoroughly enjoyed washing himself out; he wanted to smell like himself again, not Mariku.

His mind was a swirling mess, he did not know what to dwell on for everything was so bleak. After a long while, Mariku left the lake first, saying his goodbyes to the little ones to go sort of the dinner duty. Malik gave Yugi a head start to get dressed before he crawled out as well, shaking the water off before clothing himself. His exotic eyes could not help but stray to the large puppy-filled belly.

"You're really big now,"

"Yeah, it'll be time soon…"

"Do you have any names in mind?"

"…No, actually."

"I would choose if I were you, don't leave it to last minute."

Yugi nodded to the advice, but he didn't really listen. There was just one thing he had to ask…

"Malik…?"

"Yes?"

"…Did… did I really… mate with…him?"

Malik did not take pleasure in lying, it was not a good way to start their friendship, but he had to take his mate's side more than Yugi's. The poor thing looked very worried, but he couldn't have had good experiences with other men, judging by the conception of his pregnancy and his jitteriness around them. If that was the problem then Malik was sure he would calm down soon, he could have a good life here.

"…You were on heat, it's instinct and… natural."

He wanted to admit the truth, he really wanted to be honest, but he loved Mariku more, he had to do what was best for his mate.

Yugi wanted to curl up and die again. His chest felt like a hollow cage, his heart a missing piece that had fallen away. Hearing it from Malik was even worse- he shook his head to block the images his mind created.

Tears brimmed around his amethyst orbs, full of pain and sorrow as he glanced up at his fellow submissive. "A-are you angry?"

"What? Of course not! We're mates too now, and mates love each other, not fight."

Yugi nodded at the reassurance, and accepted the petting his arms received. Malik really did try make him feel welcomed, he appreciated it. He wondered if Mariku would expect them to have relations as well, but he was too mentally exhausted to worry about it.

Each time he looked at Malik, he saw Mariku. It was a painful reminder of his fate. He failed to hold on…he failed to keep safe…he failed Yami. All he had to do was stay alive and safe and he couldn't do that…now it was too late, he was tainted and claimed against his will, Yami would never want him now…Yami would be angry…he'd feel betrayed… maybe he wouldn't even feel anything, maybe this was part of the plan…

None of this seemed right… where was Yami?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

LE GASP! Yugi ate human flesh! Mariku almost humped him! But Malik saved him! OMG then there was naked Tristan! Then Mariku lied to Yugi! And Malik is keeping his secret! I wonder…is Malik right for agreeing with Mariku, or is his bad for not keeping Mariku off Yugi? In his situation, it's a tough choice…

So, Yugi is still pure, thanks to Malik *huggles Malik* but Mariku is now lying to him to accelerate their bonding. Now, I _promise_ next chapter is the one where Yami makes it there! WOO HOO! Yami to the rescue! Confrontation time! REUNION! ITS SOOO CLOSE!

Pwease point out errors, and thanks for all the support!


	40. Reunited

YAMI. WILL. ARRIVE.'

**Keep in mind, I feel that this chapter will disappoint many of you. I am very sorry about that, but as the authoress this is how I feel it would have gone. It might suck…and I'm sorry TwT**

**I do not own Yugioh**

**Chapter 40: Reunited**

Sunset had always been a beautiful time of the day, the orange rays settling like a warm blanket over the lush land. The wind travelled through the forests and meadows enticing the leaves into graceful dances that lifted above the ground. It was a very romantic sight.

Yugi sighed heavily, for the fifth time that day; he was feeling _far_ from romantic as he rested in the warmth against Mariku's hard chest. Malik sat adjacent to him, both males between Mariku's trunk-like legs.

Recently he had learnt that he had become the Alpha's new mate through stomach-churning wolf-sex that he could not remember. He also learnt that this Alpha was in fact a Lycan, not an ordinary werewolf. He knew he should've been asking many questions and even fear the imposing man- but he couldn't. In fact, he'd be almost thankful if he died; then he could escape this life that had most forcefully taken hold of him.

With his sorrows silent, he let the two men manipulate him like a puppet, He spent another night in their den after finding out he was mated to them, and he was most surprised he hadn't been taken again. He told himself if they had tried to rape him he wouldn't have cared because he was already dead, they could never have his heart. And if his heart was empty, his body had no value. But of course, he still jumped at night when large hands snaked around his body, and slapped his knees shut in a subconscious effort that his conscious mind told him was futile.

Mariku had held onto him as if he was a piece of gold. Yami had done that too, but this was different, it felt like an arranged marriage, one to which he was dreadfully opposed. He looked up sullenly, and took notice of the chiselled features; this would be the face he woke up to for the rest of his life.

Malik had gotten as excited as a puppy during the day, and proposed they make their den bigger for "the future babies to come". All Yugi could do was smile weakly and nod robotically. He did not fancy the thought of having a bunch of Mariku pups. Yes, Malik gave him a sweet and adorable image of it, but that would permanently bind him to this man.

A certain question had evolved and floated around his thoughts, and only once they were alone did he voice it. He had to find out the answer, it irked him out of his mute state.

"...I...I have a question."

Mariku was eager to hear his voice, especially now that the boy seemed to have taken an oath of silence. "Ask away,"

It was an embarrassing topic, but he felt violated, so what did he have left to hide? "I...I know human men can't get each other pregnant, a-and I'm guessing they can't impregnate c-creatures...so...if you're human...without the belt on..."

It was encouraged for submissives to use their brains and think for themselves, but sometimes thinking too much bothered one's mind, and so had to be repressed.

The Alpha chuckled, the rumbling echoing from his chest and onto Yugi and Malik's backs. He gave Yugi a squeeze of acknowledgement. "Good question, young one, but I plan to impregnate you in my wolf form."

…That was good, right? Therefore, if this were only for breeding Mariku would only need to take him on the full moon when he was a wolf too. He wouldn't even remember it...maybe he could live with that. It was better than nothing.

"S-so.. on the full moon?"

"You don't need to be transformed to conceive."

Yes, he guessed that... "...But...you have to be-"

"I need to be in wolf form to invoke my powers, but you can conceive in both your forms"

If the man had not spoken so clearly Yugi would have shook his head, tapped his ears, and asked the man to repeat that. The mere idea took a few long moments to digest, and even after that, it was too preposterous to consider. Mariku's face morphed into one of amusement, and Yugi had the strongest urge to scratch it off.

Malik sat quietly; he was waiting for his mate to open his big mouth again.

With a dry mouth, Yugi's stomach sucked back against his spine as his back began to itch from lying on the same person that had just suggested something so horrid.

"...Are you...are you s-s-saying...-"

"That I will mate you in my wolf form while you are human, then yes."

Yugi jerked and barely realised he had released a high-pitched squeak. If this were a few months ago he would have been on his feet kicking up sand- had he not been so pregnant and trapped in Mariku's grip. He felt highly uncomfortable and wanted to move away, to get his body away from the man, but his struggles only served as entertainment.

Sometime through his struggling he felt Mariku jump, and as well as some shifting from the boy besides him. He whimpered and sat still, leaning forward for personal space and looked over his shoulder, finding Malik pinching a piece of skin on the Alpha's arm. It looked painful in his opinion, but he was unsure if Mariku even felt it, he was pulling away half heartedly with the slightest expression of discomfort. Malik, Yugi was silently pleased to see, looked pissed, giving his mate the stink eye.

"Mariku! Just because I can handle it does not mean Yugi will! Didn't we discuss this?"

_Oooh, the horrid images_... Yugi choked in disbelief and looked wildly between the men. "You can?!"

"…Practice makes perfect,"

"I was only joking!"

"Yeah, sure I know all about your _joking_. You can mate on full moon, Mariku. There is enough time in one night. Till then...I am here."

"You certainly are..."

The throaty growl and responding purr from the pair turned Yugi's face crimson. He didn't know if he should hide his face in disgust at the thought of Mariku thinking of having sex with them while he was in his wolf form and they were in human formed or in humiliation that Mariku and Malik were flirting with each other right next to him.

Malik had assured Yugi that Mariku would only need to sleep with him again after he'd given birth, for pups, but Yugi knew that the man would be trying for sooner than that. And if he dared take him in the way he teased about, surely there would be external _and_ internal damage. He suspected Malik was lying about them actually doing it like that, but with the make out behind him, he didn't know what to think.

Flash backs of his lovemaking with Yami flooded his mind as he forced his attention elsewhere. Yami had always been loving and caring during their unions, with a long cuddle afterwards full of kisses and hugs.

'_...No more cuddles for you...be prepared for rough animal sex..._' Self-pity had become his new best friend.

Following the sunset was dinner. Mariku usually lead a group or two of capable hunters to collect food, but tonight he had chosen to remain with his mates. Malik set a small fire near the rest of the clans in the feeding area, and snuggled close to its warmth once it was flaming brightly. Yugi hurried to it as well, he prefer its warmth than to Mariku's- mentally at least.

When dinner arrived, he had accepted the food with much less zeal than usual. He was suspicious, and to his dark amusement, his suspicions were not for naught. He was given the meat with a stern look for Mariku, and after inspecting it, his stomach churned at the thought of who the body part belonged to. Malik didn't seem to have the same problem, and all but tore through the meat like- ...like an animal.

He had tried to decline it, but it only lead to his indignation as Mariku smacked the meat under his nose, painting his mouth and chin in warm blood. He was hungry, and the food smelt good, he didn't have enough strength to say no, not when Mariku was watching his like a hawk.

Eventually, he succumbed, and gave himself over to his wolf side in order to force the flesh down. Malik had finished first, and still stared at his piece in longingly, but eventually nibbled on the ends of Mariku's thick chunk.

Yugi almost felt offended when he realised he and Malik had received smaller rations than their leader, but he was eating human flesh, so he made no complaint and forgot about it, along with the queasiness.

Sooner than he expected he was done, and ended up lying against his new mate again. He received a pat on his head, "Good boy, you ate it all."

He gave a small noise to show that he heard, but shifted at the rush he felt. He recalled that Yami had said human meat changed a creature, and promptly forbid his consumption of it, and he was beginning to understand why. He could feel the raw energy in his muscles, but he had no will to use them. He could feel the power surge, and instinct heighten, and even forgot to mourn for the poor victim of his meal. In fact, he idly wondered if they would have more tomorrow night.

"It's a beautiful night," Malik hummed cheerfully, his head resting on Mariku's shoulder as he staring up at the visible sky between the treetops.

"Not more beautiful than both of you..." Mariku whispered in response. Malik approved and smiled brightly, lifting his chin when a large hand reached for it. Yugi watched Malik receive a kiss, and remained stiff when the attention was directed his way. The weird tingling in his body from the flesh distracted his rational thinking, leaving him to allow his face to be turned up. A soft kiss was pressed to his rosy lips, but his eyes remained open and dull. It was short, and he was released. Purely out of instinct, his tongue poked out and he licked his lips, a small wave of familiarity flushing through him at the taste of the Alpha.

Mariku beamed, and looked away as his attention was stolen from his first mate. Yugi stared at them blankly, watching Malik nip and nibble all around the Alpha's throat. It gave Yugi nostalgia from when Yami had done that to him, and he looked away in grief. His lips felt heavy and unclean, but he did not raise a hand to wipe them off, he sat and allowed the hurt to gnaw at his heart.

Hopefully he would keel over from a heart attack and this mess would all disappear...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Adrenaline pulsed like a bewildered stallion through Yami's veins. His heart may no longer beat, but the blood in his body still moved and thrived. His nature was of magical origin, he had never understood how he, as a vampire, could still bleed or experience hormonal rushes when his heart remained still. Regardless, he welcomed it and pushed on harder.

He felt lucky tonight_. Oh boy_ did he feel lucky. The cold wind whipping past him kept him on edge, his mind set on two things. The first was finding Yugi, and holding him so close that they would melt into one being. The second was to rip the whole clan apart, then go back and slice off the harpies' heads. He didn't care, he didn't _want_ to think rationally, all he knew was that he wanted to rip all their throats out. His cousin would surely stop him before he could harm innocents like women and children, but he didn't _want_ to give mercy.

He wanted Yugi back, and he would have him. The second the sun had given them enough slack Yami had bustled out the door and began his journey. His two best friends had followed after, their mates a few seconds behind. Both Bakura and Kaiba had strongly opposed the idea of Ryou and Joey coming along, but the two younger males were determined to help bring their friend home. Yami did not admit it aloud, but he was glad they were tagging along, they might be useful in helping him get Yugi back. Having been abandoned for so long Yami feared to think just what was going through his little mate's head, and if the boy was 'brainwashed' Yami might need the help of Ryou and Joey to get through to him.

They sped by the lands that they had searched through, and Yami still felt like a dolt for not thinking of passing Sylphs Valley. Their route around Table Mountain did not take as long as he feared, but it was still long enough to make him edgy and irritable. He hissed and spat at any obstacle in his way, mowing whatever it was down like a single-man herd of buffalo.

Ryou and Joey had a difficult time of keeping up, but they did their best and stayed close. There was no full moon to threaten them with werewolves, but threats still lurked and they could not waste time when they had to find Yugi and make it home before the sun rose.

By the time the land had begun to slop downhill with the appearance of taller forest trees it became pitch black, the moon covered by the many clouds. '_Good_,' Yami thought, '_I__t will be easier to kill them when vulnerable._' It was a sadistic thought, but he did not care. He barely gave a damn that a true Lycan was probably in charge, he would kill it too.

Knocking his murderous thoughts from his mind was a blast of a heavy stench. It sent their stomach's churning at the intensity of it, there had to be a clan around the area.

Yami used his senses to determine their whereabouts and found that they were just heading past Sylphs Valley. He felt humiliated for having to avoid simple fairies, but those buggers fooled even the most intellectual of men.

With the wolf stench, he moved on as fast as he could. They had to keep going. He heard Kaiba call to him to slow down, but he could not. The thought of Yugi being around the corner almost brought tears to his eyes; almost. He could not cry right now, maybe after burying himself and Yugi into their bedding and holding onto him like never before, then yes, maybe then.

He kept track of the scent they began to follow, and allowed his body to react to the threat. He knew if this ended in blood shed and word got out it would start another war, and a controversy owing to his child's breed, but he could not afford to waste time thinking now. Once it was proven Yugi was alive and well, and in his arms, then he could relax and allow himself to think a tad clearer.

Eventually the scent became so concentrated that Yami shot up into the trees, his instinct of self-preservation gnawing at his neck. His comrades followed him, and he led them along further, jumping and swinging branch to branch as silently as possible.

Then, up ahead, like a literal glimmer of hope, Yami's sharp eyes caught the flickered of a light-source. His eyes narrowed and he slunk into a cat-like crouch as he moved, As they neared they automatically slowed down to avoid being spotted, and the area was lit up rather brightly from the dozen's of little fires set up around the trees.

None of them had ever seen such a sight. Even Kaiba stopped to stare. They climbed a little higher into the tree once the light hit them, and stared down at the groups of people. The stench of werewolf hung thick in the air, and for Yami and his two friends it was simple to recognize these people as the Slaves of the Moon.

The shock of finding a clan was great enough but now that they had, they had to find Yugi. Yami craned his neck in all directions as he searched for that familiar face, that pointy hair, those purple eyes-

"THERE!"

"SHH!"

"There he is!" Ryou hissed, pointing dramatically to their left. Yami scrambled for a better look.

His whole body shook, his limbs trembled, his eyes were glistening, his heart... his heart ached like it had been brought back to life. Amidst all the monsters sat his little angel, looking as small and vulnerable as he remembered.

Yugi was there. _Alive_, sitting amongst the other werewolves.

He was _alive. __**A**__**live...**_

A cold sweat dripped down his neck as he stared at Yugi, allowing a noise of complete relief to escape him.

Everything was alright now, it was all perfectly alright, as long as Yugi was alive. That was what mattered, that Yugi was alive. Yami now knew, as he stared at his Love breathing and moving, pulling at the hem of his shirt, doodling with the blades of the grass, that he didn't care about anything other than the fact that Yugi was alive. Yugi could have turned into a permanent wolf, or had slept with ten men and had a litter of puppies hanging off him with another dozen inside him and Yami knew now that he wouldn't have cared. Yugi was fine, and now he could take him home.

Tears brimmed but did not fall. Instead, Yami gave another noise of complete relief, and glanced down at the other little person he cared about- their baby. He was relieved to see it was still there, Yugi seemed to have ballooned out, or maybe he was imagining that...but the baby looked like it was still growing-

His happy thought halted to an abrupt stop. He finally saw something other than Yugi, and he did not particularly like it. His mate was resting against another- a male...a very large male. Said male had an arm around Yugi's stomach, as if cradling the large bump.

The sudden red-rage that enveloped him made him feel hypocritical for his previous thoughts of accepting Yugi no matter what. He knew he would, he did, but that did NOT give any other man, or woman, the permission to hold Yugi in such an intimate way. That child was his, he should be cradling it, not that stranger. A small voice of reason inside him whispered that perhaps Yugi had only made a close friend, but it was highly unlikely, men of all species were often only after sex, it was a universal truth, he had been like that himself.

It bothered him that Yugi was not pushing the man away, but it was his fault for not coming sooner. A week would not be long enough for Yugi to forget him and find someone else, was it...? Yami couldn't bear to think of it.

"...Okay...Yami we should-wait, Yami, wait!"

There was no time to wait, not bargaining, no peaceful entrances- he had to get Yugi. He launched himself out the tree and into the other, aiming lower down with a roar that of a lion. It was foolish to do as it echoed throughout the area, drawing the attention of all the werewolves.

Yugi gasped out and instinctively threw himself against the most defensive thing he had- Mariku. "Wh-what was that?" He was almost glad he had not openly pushed Mariku away, if a huge bear came along and he was on his own, he shivered at what he might look like after being mauled to death. At least he could hide behind Mariku and feel, at least some, self-worth as the man fought a bear for him.

"I don't know," Mariku answered honestly, but sat up in alert anyway, moving out of Yugi's and Malik's grasps. If he needed to defend his people, he couldn't have his two small mates clinging to him, they would only get hurt. And judging by the intensity of the growl, whatever was here was not friendly or calm.

Yugi whined at the loss of protection, and welcomed the appearance of Malik, huddling closer as the memory of the deep growl echoed through his head.

Without a plan or thought, Yami dropped from the branches before he could be stopped, and landed expertly on his feet a few metres from Yugi's huddle.

His sudden appearance brought forth shocked gasps from the surrounding wolves, many scurrying away, he noted with pleasure. A few males stood up in defensive stances, obviously ready to fight for their families, just as Yami was ready to for his.

In complete and utter shock Yugi felt his soul literally jump out of his body. His heart lodged itself in his throat, as his stomach became one with his spinal cord. His eyes would have detached, if it were possible, and fallen out at the sight of a man he had almost felt he would never see again.

A few feet away stood none other than Yami, the very man he gave his heart and body to, the man that made a child with him, the man that he loved. And he was beautiful, _oh lord_ was he beautiful. Yugi soaked up as much as he could of Yami's appearance; he had missed his beauty so. Mariku had been a different type of good-looking, and it did not had the same effect on him that Yami had.

However, as good as it was to see Yami, he could not miss the expression of one demented. Yami looked like an absolute wreck. He was sullen, his dark circles even more pronounced than usual, his hair stood out at untidy angles, his expression enough to scare the day lights out of Yugi.

As Yugi stared bug-eyed at him, Yami took the same opportunity to have a closer look at his mate. Yugi was definitely alive; it was definitely him. He was not stick thin from possible starvation, in fact he was rosy and pink in the light of the flames, his chest raising and falling rapidly in evidence of his breath. His stomach had certainly grown out enough to notice the difference- did these werewolves know of the child's blood crossing?

Kaiba and he others jumped down as well, forcing even more males to stand in defence, but Yami and Yugi saw no one else but eat other, visually eating up all they had to offer.

The difficultly to comprehend this new development irked Yugi's patience. There Yami was standing in front of everyone and he still had room to doubt if it was indeed him. His heart did some weird and painful form of acrobats in his chest as he strained to ogle around Mariku, whose protective stance now meant nothing to the small one he was trying to protect. Now that Yami was here, or even if it was just his shadow, or his ghost, Yugi would choose it over Mariku any day.

Yami was _here, here_ in the den! He stood like a warrior just a few feet away, tangible and real, he only need to get up and walk a few steps and he could touch him-! Yami had come after all, he _had._ He had been looking for him, he had come and found him...how could he ever have doubted Yami?

Just as he had expected, Yugi's memories and grudges of his week entrapment in the den faded into nothing, he was one urge away from ripping from Malik and crawling over to Yami with desperate pleas to be taken away. It no longer matter that he had endured so many nights alone, so many nights in another's arms, so much time away from home, Yami was here now and it was okay! It had to be-!

Breaking the stressful silent that stretched around them all, Mariku assumed his role as Alpha and spoke up in authority. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my territory?"

Yami broke his soft gaze with Yugi and morphed it into a rabid snarl that he struck Mariku's way. The Alpha snarled back with equal intensity, it was not a friendly sound. Yugi shrunk low and mewled back against Malik as the two men spat and growl at each other like wild jaguars, spittle and claws through the air. Yugi had never heard or seen Mariku's wild side, and now he was extremely grateful he hadn't. He had known the man could be dangerous, his coy and calm attitude proved it, but now... Yugi was frightened of him beyond belief.

It did not even register to Yugi that Mariku was emitting sounds too deep and guttural to be human, but it did to Kaiba. He saw the man reaching for a fur pelt hanging off his pants, and instantly made the connection.

"We haven't come to fight!" Kaiba barked. It was true; they had come to retrieve Yugi, BUT, if they needed to _then_ they would take up arms.

Both snarling men responded with snaps and glaring threatening violence, but it was Mariku who found his voice first. "Who are you! What is your business here, _vampires_?" Mariku had been around longer than anyone of his clan, he had infected most of them and many others over his years. He was no idiot, he had learnt much over his three hundred years as a Lycan, and one was how to kill a vampire. He knew all about the species of the lands, and recognizing a vampire was easy as pie, killing one was a tad more difficult. Nevertheless, he enjoyed a battle when presented with one, but he had only just begun his clan, he didn't intend on letting the bloodsuckers obliterate it like the last two in the recent battle.

When faced with such a heated situation, nobody ever thinks clearly. Unless of course, you were Kaiba Kaiba, but this was his cousin's predicament, he could only do so much. He would be there to keep the logic, but Yami was boiling for this moment, and he had to handle it.

Responding to the Lycan's question, Yami pointed out a jagged claw, one ruined from all the travelling and stress, and aimed it Yugi's way. "Give him to me!"

It felt almost as if Yami had flung an invisible ice wall at him as Yugi shivered at the chilly breeze that assaulted his body. Yami was talking about _him_. Yami was pointing at _him_. Yami was referring to _him_! This was good right? Yami wanted him back! ...Or...

Or was Yami accusing him of something? He couldn't hear properly, his heart beat was hammering in his ears.

Shock slapped Mariku a step back; that was the last thing he expected to hear. He knew very well where the vampire was pointing, he could see the angle of the aim, and he knew where it landed, but what did the vampire want with Yugi? However, they did look similar… perhaps they were brothers? No, that couldn't have been, they were vampire and werewolf.

"_Who_?!"

"HIM! Yugi! He's MINE!"

'H_e said my name...he said my name...he said my name!_' That shouldn't have been so shocking, of course not, but after spending so much time thinking he would never be found hearing and seeing his knight in shining armour say his name with such ferocity jolted his heart into overdrive.

Yugi stared in awe, his large eyes brimming over as he watched Yami stand before him.

"Y-Yami..." Tears fell onto his chest, he couldn't stop them. The huge black hole in his chest felt as if it were filling up rapidly, filling with the love he knew Yami had for him. He couldn't believe it, Yami was _here_!

"_Yours_? Are you insane?" Mariku spat venomously. He was confused of course, but fights for mates were not rare, even when the one party had terrible reasoning for his actions. Then again, this was a vampire asking for a werewolf- it was possible this short idiot wanted a cute little pet, and set his sights on Yugi. As if the boy hadn't been through enough already.

Yami was close to charging and making Mariku's head one with the large tree behind him, but Kaiba grabbed onto his arm and jerked him back in warning, ignoring his snarling protests and directed his attention to the tall Lycan.

"Lycan! That boy's arrival here was a mistake, he belongs in our family. The harpy that brought him here was prejudice and wrong in his actions."

"That's right! Now come home, Pal!"

Tears after tears fell from beautiful purple eyes. Yami had once told him such glorious eyes should never have to be filled with tears... but these were tears of joy. Yami wanted him. Kaiba had said he belongs in their family. Joey spoke to him directly, calling him by their old pet name-! Ryou and Bakura were there too! Maybe they did want him, maybe he was wrong for assuming they hated him...

_He felt so bad..._

The pure rage on Mariku's face was open for all to see. How **dare** this insignificant man trespass in his home demanding his mate? Had this been two hundred years ago he would've attached his belt and killed them all already, but he had matured and become wise, and sometimes, torture was more enjoyable.

"He. Is. Going. _No where..._"

Yami's blood boiled. The way the man spoke, as if he had rights to his mate, as if Yugi was his. His fears had been correct, Yugi had indeed been kept against his will... but at least he was alive.

"He's the Lycan?" Bakura sneered as he looked the man up and down, "...I could take him." Ryou was quick to silence him with a hiss, "SHH!"

"Yugi is mine, I had him first, and I have come to take him home!"

Yugi's heart burst with emotions as he listened. It sounded obsessive, almost like the way Mariku acted towards him, but he knew Yami loved him and was only speaking that way because he was faced with a strange threat. He raised a hand and placed it over his lips in a pure mixture of surprise and happiness, but it soon fell with a eerie pull on his free will.

"Yours? You are a vampire, he is a werewolf, it cannot be possible-!"

"IT IS! Yugi is my love! He WILL return home with me!" To highlight his last sentence Yami locked eyes with Yugi, the raw passion crackling around it gave the latter intense butterflies in the stomach, and a stronger tug on Yugi's free will as if accepting Yami's words were... were wrong.

Adding to his on coming hysterical state Joey called out to him again, waving him over with a determined expression, "We're here, Yug'! Let's go home!"

They were _really_ here, they had come to take him home! Yugi did not know what this whole situation looked like to them, but he knew he should have been in Yami's arms already! But he wasn't. He was glued to the ground, doing all that he could- stare and let the emotions eat him.

Why wasn't he getting up? Why wasn't he pulling away from Malik and shoving Mariku out the way to run up to Yami and bury himself in his chest? _Why_?

'B_ecause you let them mate you..._'

'_No...I didn't want it..._'

'_You're dirty...they had you..._'

'_No! I didn't-! I didn't want-! I didn't know... I couldn't stop it..._'

Yugi had never had much of an active conscious, he did the right thing so often that he didn't need to bother with trying to listen to that inner voice that was supposed to be 'right'. However, that little voice was not helping him at all at the moment, if anything he felt worse, he remembered why he wasn't dashing into Yami's arms...

He was scared, because he was tainted. How could he tell Yami? What would Yami's reaction be?

This was a disaster... if only he'd held on for a while longer...if only...

"Don't stand here and lie to my face! Yugi lived alone in a forest until he was brought here,"

"What?! Lies! Yugi is my partner- That is my child he carries!"

Yugi began to feel_ extremely_ claustrophobic. VERY much so. How would he explain this now? Everything was being dug up! He wasn't ready for this, he hadn't thought of any explanations or loop holes to save his humiliation-! Yami and Mariku looked ready to rip each other to shreds, and all because of him! He wasn't that special! Yami couldn't die for him- and Mariku couldn't die and leave Malik alone! It was fair to none of them! This was all messed up!

Mariku began to think this man was delusional, but with the tears flooding down Yugi's face, he was becoming highly suspicious. "...You're crazy."

"It's all true," Kaiba added.

"Yugi!"

Yugi jumped, and whimpered at the direct call. He shrunk under Yami's heated gaze, but didn't look away.

"Yugi, come home, we're-"

"He is going no where! AND even if this _was_ true, he wouldn't go with you."

A series of profanities were on the tip of Yami's tongue, ready to spill out, but he halted as his brain processed those words. The surrounding werewolves kept dead silent, watching the scene with interest, stealing looks from Mariku to Yugi to Yami.

Just what did the man mean by that?

The nerves became too much for Yugi, and he found himself staggering to his feet, ripping away from his new friend's strong fingers. A large hand was held out in front of him, a command to stay back. He wiped at his eyes to remove the tears, and used his will not to gag and throw up everything he'd forced down. His legs felt heavy, like they were bags of sands, his heart following closely behind.

Did the man mean Yugi was brainwashed? Is that what he meant? There was no other explanation!

"What do you mean by that? Of course, Yugi will come with me! ... ...W-won't you?"

That heated gaze burning into him only worsened his guilt. How could he tell Yami what had transpired? The whole clan and his friends were listening, he felt like disappearing. The looks Mariku was sending him were not too friendly either, he didn't know what to say! _How_ to say-!

"Yugi!" Yami cried out in shock. Why wasn't Yugi answering him? Was he too late? Had Yugi moved on? ...Already? What had happened to force Yugi in such a state? He stood slumped behind that beastly man as if he were a child caught red-handed stealing from a shop, fumbling with the hem of his shirt as the huge tears rolled off in the dozens. He wanted to grab Yugi and kiss those tears away, comfort him and remind him that he loved him, and he was sure Yugi would want that too, but why wasn't he helping? Why wasn't he just stepping forward? Surely, Yugi knew that if Mariku tried to hurt him Yami would be there in a second.

Mariku watched the two look-a-likes for a few moments, a small smirk rising in amusement. He scoffed softly and took two steps backwards to reach Yugi, and turned slightly to face him. The boy flinched, but held his ground, looking up in what was clearly fear.

"...Tell him, pup, tell him why you won't go with him."

Yugi whined pathetically and dropped his head in shame. He could not do that...it would kill Yami...

Malik gaped from his position on the floor. He was just as confused as everyone else, but he had finally realised something...

"_Who are you!"_

"_Yami, calm down-" _

"_What is your business here, vampires?"_

The other vampire had called the short one "Yami", that name was familiar... but to top it off, Yugi had mewled that same named just a few moments before, just like he had done by the lake!

"_Y-Yami..."_

Yami... Malik hadn't understood it before, but if this was all true... then he and Mariku were gravely mistaken.

Dread and anxiety slashed at Yami's cold heart, tearing it into tiny pieces. Just what had happened while he was searching? What was this Lycan speaking of?!

"T-tell me what? Yugi, _please_, lets just go home!"

"...Yug'?"

"Tell him!" Mariku suddenly barked. Yugi gasped and flinched away, oblivious to Malik jumping up behind him. Still he refused, and shook his head with a loud sob that twisted even a few werewolves' hearts. Tea cried silent tears from her place next to Keith, and burst into fresh ones after hearing such a heartbroken cry.

"Yugi? Yugi what is wrong...? I'm sorry I took so long Yugi, but I'm here now! I'm here now, and I love you!"

Yugi cried into his hands, sobbing out all his pain and guilt. He didn't want to hear that, he didn't want to hear Yami saying those words, he didn't deserve them, He had lost his chance with Yami, it was all over, all was left was for Yami to find out what had happened...and to condemn him for it.

"Yugi..."

"...I-I-I a-am s-s-s-so sorry!"

More dread. "...Sorry? f-for what?" Yami mumbled weakly. His strength had dissipated along with Yugi's breakdown, how could he be fierce if his love was so distraught? This was entirely his fault, he had caused this, and he felt _horrible_ for it. "It-it doesn't matter, Yugi, what ever it is it doesn't matter! Just come home!"

"He won't," Mariku muttered as if he were bored. He did not take pleasure in seeing the boy cry so, but if he gave in now these bloodsucking bastards would steal his new mate.

"Why not!" the blond vampire yelled out, his fists clenching at his sides.

"You-you brainwashed him, didn't you?!" Yami shrieked. He couldn't take much more of this, and allowed his fangs to lengthen once more.

Instead of responding with the same intensity, Mariku took a deep breath, and folding his thick arms over his chest, giving Yugi a sideways glance, then peering up with an intolerable expression. "Brainwash? I simply took him in when he had no one. I fed him, I kept him warm, I gave him a bed, I kept him safe. That is not brainwashing. I think that is being rather generous-"

"Thanks for filling us in but I can take over from here," Yami sneered. His snarl deepened when Mariku reacted with a chuckle. "What is so funny, _dog_?"

"I feel sorry for you," he shrugged, "You're fighting a losing battle."

"Says who?" Bakura piped up.

Mariku's attention redirected and he spared the white-haired male a smirk after a short inspection. "... Do not ask for attention, fair one, I have no problem in turning a vampire or two into my bitches, as you can see my clan needs a few more submiss-"

"WHY I'LL KILL YOU-!"

"Silence your beauty queen over there," Mariku huffed as if commenting on the weather. Everyone watched on in complete shock.

"As I was saying..." the Alpha began, smirking as the smaller white-haired male chastised the elder, "Maybe he will stay because he is _mine_?"

Immediately Yami shook his head in denial. "Not true!"

"Save your breath, vampire, he is my mate now."

"WHAT?"

Yugi ducked his head and slapped his hands to his ears. He did not want to go through this! He'd rather die!

"No...no it-it's n-not true..."

"It is, vampire, we mated last night-"

"NO!"

"-under the full moon, and he accepted me as his mate, so now he is mine."

The severity of the situation hung heavy on all their shoulders, including some of the audience. To mate on the night of the full moon created a bond almost impossible to break, and if this vampire was being honest, then he would surely lose his mate.

Malik cringed away as Yugi sobbed louder, and pulled his hand away, resisting the urge to comfort the boy. He sent his mate a glare, but the latter didn't receive it, he was occupied with grinning his triumph at the vampires, who looked distraught.

"No...! No, no, no, no! Yugi, no!"

"Can't be... Ryou breathed out, his own eyes glistening.

"...Y-Yugi?"

Yugi sniffled and raised his head at the meek call, his heart breaking further at the crack in it. He shook violently but braved it out and eventually raised his eyes to catch Yami's.

"...Is...is this true?"

How could he lie? There was no way out of this, Yami would hate him for being tainted, and if he lied, Mariku would hate him for trying to leave and probably hurt him, he was disadvantaged either way. Perhaps...perhaps he could have a peaceful parting with Yami is he just told the truth. Maybe Yami would honour it and understand...

Destiny had never favoured them, there was always something there to separate them...they had an unnatural bond, was it never meant to be? Where all the downfalls signs? Maybe...

...But... they created a life together, a child, surely that could not be a mistake? Surely that proved they were meant to be?

He wanted to believe it, but he had to face his problems now. Yugi bounced his head twice, his face twisted in pure grief. He was determined to show Yami that he was _very_ sorry for being weak.

Yami almost looked away when Yugi nodded. His love confirmed it...he confirmed it...

"...N-no..."

"Yes," Mariku insisted, "now leave my land or die."

The death threat fell on deaf ears, all Yami cared about was Yugi, that was all he could bear to bother about...his Yugi.

"Yugi..."

The amethyst-eyed werewolf clenched his hands at his chest, just by his heart, and bowed so slightly that it was almost undetectable. He had to speak before Yami left, he had to show he was sorry...Yami couldn't leave thinking he wanted this. "Yami, I'm sorry!"

Mariku's arms dropped in an instant, and he turned sharply, glaring down venomously, "What? _**Do**_ you know this man?"

...He couldn't lie anymore, it would do no good. "...Yes."

"...I thought that you lived alone and was-"

"I lied! I-I was scared y-you'd hurt me and my baby if you knew the truth!"

No one spoke, no one dared whisper as Yugi's words echoed into the background. Mariku was shocked stiff, Malik was gaping widely, his impatient eyes darting to each man involved. The Alpha glared until he could glare no more, and deepened his scowl. "...You lied to me?"

Very, very hesitantly, with the image of sharp claws slicing his flesh, Yugi shut his eyes and bobbed his head in sorrow. Instantly he was met with a loud, sharp response.

"I take you in and care for you while you lie to me the whole time?!" It was hypocritical, of course, Mariku lied as well, but he was doing more for the boy than the boy was doing for him, he was allowed some privileges.

"I-I'm sorry! I was s-scared!"

"Argh, no matter! You're mine now, he won't want you back."

A wretched cry, brought on by the truth and horror of it all broke free from Yugi, and he could not help but look up at Yami because, even though he knew there was little chance, he still had the hope that Yami would forgive him and take him home.

But Yami did nothing, he stood their, like a statue...

"...Yami...? I am...so sorry..."

Mariku huffed in satisfaction and raised a thick brow at the vampires. "There, now leave."

The crimson-eyed vampire did not want to leave, not without Yugi...not without his love. But...Yugi did not move forward, he did not give him a signal... did he truly want to be here? Had he changed his mind about being with him? Or...or was he just brainwashed?

"...I...I am sorry...I'm sorry I took so long that you had to accept help from him..."

Yugi's lips parted, but what could he say?

"_Goodbye_," Mariku pressed.

From behind all the commotion, Malik sighed. Whether he liked it or not, he was involved, and if this went on in Mariku's favour then he would be to blame as well for ruining Yugi's life. This was not something that could be manipulated, and it was shocking that Mariku refused to back down. Was he so desperate? Malik hung his head; he felt worthless...

But that did not mean Yugi had to suffer for his uselessness.

"Yugi...?"

Yugi sniffled and looked over his shoulder, having almost forgotten the beautiful male was there.

"He was...he was your mate?"

More tears brimmed, and Yugi nodded.

"...But then...then why are you here?"

"It was that damn harpy-chicken bastard! Can't ya hear properly!"

Yugi blushed at the sound of Joey's voice, but nodded anyway to acknowledge his words.

"We tried to find ya!" Joey called again, "We searched every night! Yami could barely think without ya!"

Yugi turned back to them, and stared straight into Yami's face. "...but...I thought...you didn't want me."

"WHAT? Yugi, that's insane!"

"Vampire!" Malik called, stepping up besides Yugi, ignoring Mariku's death glare, "Do you still love him?"

Yami saw the resemblance between this smaller male and the Alpha, he could only guess they were close in some way, so was this a trick? But there was no time to stress on that.

"Yes! Yes I do-!"

Malik turned sharply to Yugi, who was in between him and the Alpha, "Yugi, do you love him?"

There was no need to think about it, of course he did, but he spent at least two whole days thinking Yami didn't want him. He'd forced himself to think on alternatives, to accept the possibility that he will have to have Mariku as his mate, but now Yami was back, so that all meant nothing now, right? He should be grovelling on his knees in hopes Yami would take him back, he owed it to his baby after all. He made the mistake of being weak, so he deserved to suffer with Mariku, not his child...maybe Yami will be merciful and take the baby once it's born...

"...Of course I d-do."

"What?" Mariku hissed down at him. Yugi whined and leaned away towards Malik, but felt his heart jump when he heard Yami yell at the Alpha.

He looked up weakly and locked gazes with Yami again, hoping to seem as apologetic as possible. Surprising him, Yami took a step forward, his expression less pained than before, "...You do?"

Yugi nodded, his lips trembling, "B-but I-I'm-I-we-we-m-mated..."

Yami used all he had not to choke and lose control at the mental images he endured, and when he parted his lips to speak, he knew just how much he really loved the boy.

'...I know...but...if you still want to...you can still come back home."

In that instant Yugi felt as if all the chains holding him down had evaporated. His shoulders felt light, his heart thudded erratically in a jovial dance that forced his lips to curl upwards. He stared for any signs of deception, any signs that Yami would pull the offer back, but he looked authentic, he seemed true...

"...Y-Yami-"

Mariku had been itching for a spot to jump in, and this was it. He couldn't let this go on any longer or he would lose control, and along with it, his future kits. "This is nonsense, he is mine now-!"

"No Mariku!"

Mariku had almost thought Yugi had been the one to shout at him, he'd almost mentally praised the boy for showing some backbone, but it took a few seconds before he actually register whose voice it was... and he would have rather heard Yugi's say those words.

He swirled to face his mate, finding his beautiful face twisted in an express he did not recognise, and gave him a look of surprise. "Malik?"

"I can't play along this time, Mariku!"

"MALIK!"

"NO! I'm sorry but if they are mates you can't force them apart! you can't force Yugi to stay!"

"MALIK!

"What?" Yami blurted out loudly. He looked to Yugi, but he was just as confused.

"I'm s-sorry, Mariku-"

"Don't you dare-"

"Yugi you-"

"NO!"

"-YOU DIDN'T MATE WITH MARIKU!"

The only things that were heard after Malik's bark were the frantic breathing and the thumping heartbeats that followed. Malik glared up at the large man with as much intensity was he was receiving, his small structure very noticeable as he stood his ground compared to his mate. Yugi had stumbled away a few spaces, obliviously closer to Yami, and gaped in shock at the two blond werewolves. He feared for Malik's safety being so close to a livid Mariku, but he was more concerned about his words.

"_-YOU DIDN'T MATE WITH MARIKU!"_

Did that meant...what he thought it meant? Did those words actually mean what he hoped?

Yami did not know about the blonds' relationship, or if he could trust the smaller one, but if his words were honest then Yugi had been lied to.

"Is that true?" he questioned, unable to hide the hope from his tone

Yugi turned and gave a confounded shrug, I-I don't know- It was full moon...i-I was transformed, I can't remember-"

"You don't remember because nothing happened!" Malik hissed harsher than he had meant to, pulling on Yugi's arm to look deep into his eyes.

Yugi released a horrified gasp, but did not pull away, "What? B-but Mariku said-"

"He lied!"

"Malik!" Mariku cried in disbelief and hurt. How could his mate turn on him so? How could he rat him out? Where was the loyalty for all the years he cared for him?

A smile forced its way onto his round face as the hope rose in mounds. Malik's words made sense, he really didn't remember anything mating about mating, he hadn't felt the pain of sex either-! So he hadn't imagined it! Then...this meant...that he wasn't Mariku's mate! HOLY CRAP!

"I can't believe it...! I-I knew I couldn't have-! I knew I didn't do it! Thank God!" The words spewed forward before he could catch them, but the relief he felt was more than he had ever experiences, it was like never before. He almost wanted to jump and skip his happiness, right into Yami's arms!

For Yami, he stood in shock, almost as if waiting for the catch.

Malik stepped away from his mate, his glare lightening, and he gently touched Yugi's arm. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but it was for Mariku...I had to, for him."

And Yugi understood why. He didn't think the couple were SO desperate for babies, desperate enough to initiate such a lie, but the main thing now was that Malik had come clean to save him from a fate he did not want. That was what mattered most.

"It's...okay."

Yami felt like laughing and crying simultaneously. He felt like hugging Yugi, punching Mariku, and shaking Malik's hand. If it had all been a lie, and Yugi still loved him, and well...whether or not he had been tainted, if Yugi wanted to come home then there was nothing stopping him!

"...Now...can I have _my_ mate back?"

Yugi let out a weak but sweet laugh, turning share the moment with his real mate.

Mariku almost felt ashamed as all eyed stared into him. '...but-"

Malik turned back to his mate, and stepped up to place a hand on his chest, his face now soft and sympathetic. "Let him go..."

Yugi frowned at the prolonged silence that followed Malik's voice, and turned to see what the hold up was. He shut his mouth when he found Mariku's gaze on him, but stood his ground and stared back.

The warm hand on his chest helped to calm his nerves, and reminded him that he still had other responsibilities. With great difficulty, Mariku tore his gaze from Yugi and looked sown at his own mate, finding a sweet smile on his face. He loved Malik dearly, of course, he always had...and...Malik _had_ humoured his lie to Yugi...until he saw it would do no good...

Yugi meant pups, easily within one year's time, and a few of them at that, but with this new development, how could he continue to fool the boy? His secret was out, and Malik clearly disapproved of his actions. Malik had always been there, for him, been faithful and even physically fought off males during mating season when they were apart...he couldn't risk losing Malik for one boy who was clearly reluctant.

Malik beamed as two large arms enclosed around him, and snuggled into the warmth of Mariku's chest, sighing gratefully. He looked up, catching Mariku's eye, and gave an apologetic look. "...We'll find you someone else...I promise."

Yugi felt the stab of pain in his chest at Malik's words, and looked up to the Alpha in shock. He knew just much babies meant to Mariku, but Malik was being really self-sacrificing to speak in such a way.

Thankfully, to his relief, the Alpha leaned over and bumped his nose on Malik's. "You are all I need..."

This time, more tears fell from Yugi, but they were tears of joy. He did not want to be the cause of Malik feeling left out, or the end of their relationship, he was ecstatic Mariku had chosen to remain with him and not continue fighting. Malik had been so good to him, and he was eternally grateful.

Mariku looked up after brushing his lips over Malik's cheeks, and gave them all, including Yugi, a heavy snarl. "Go now, before I kill you all."

Yugi sighed heavily, and yelped as cool thin arms took hold of him. He shuddered and made an effort to relax, he had become used to the large warmth of Mariku. He was turned and pressed into the chest of Yami, taking in his sweet attractive scent, one that his olfactory senses picked up was laced with adrenaline and fear.

"I missed you so much, Yugi..." Yugi shivered as his name rolled off Yami's tongue so smoothly, and leaned closer as those firm hands locked him in place. New tears escaped, without sobs, and he felt renewed in Yami's arms.

It was suddenly so strange though, he had become used to Mariku's hold...that strange...warm embrace...there was no love in it, only possession... But...Yami's hold was true, and he never wanted to escape it. Unable to hold himself, Yami pulled away and grasped Yugi's chin, tilting it so that he had could press their lips together, as they had done so many times before. As they kissed, Yami mentally growled at the strong scent of Mariku that covered Yugi, and the faint taste of it on his lips, but he would excuse it, for it was his fault for not being protective enough. Ryou and Joey led the chorus of 'aw's that went around and practically bounced in joy. Malik grinned for their reunion and squeezed himself to the Alpha's chest. Said Alpha grimaced at the scene, boggled by 'true love' between a vampire and a werewolf, but spared glances at the two white-haired vampires, secretly attracted to their complete paleness. The older one caught his gaze and was quick to hiss like a cat, to his amusement, and demand they leave at once. It crossed Mariku's mind to kill them all, there were enough pack members to get the job done, but he had to honour Malik's opinions. Yami was all too happy to obliged to Bakura's demand, and all but knocked Yugi off his feet to catch him and carry him away bridal style. Their leave went without a sly attack, Kaiba and Bakura trailing behind to make sure they weren't being followed.

Yugi sniffled and sobbed most of the way, holding onto Yami for dear life. He didn't care if he suddenly died from all the pent up stress, as long as it would be in Yami's embrace. He had spent too much time away, and now that he had it again, it was bliss.

He remembered just how Yami's body was, he remembered how to huddle in the slim but muscular arms, he remembered the comforting crook of Yami's neck, he remembered that scent that at first frightened him, but now only gave him a significant reminder of their bond.

Their bond..._They_ were mates. Yami was his mate, vampire or not.

He almost could not believe Yami had actually come for him...they all had... he feared it were a dream, but it much too vivid.

He felt so foolish for ever doubting Yami, and forced himself to take in as much of the man as possible to prove he wasn't dreaming. The thick air of the den had disappeared, replaced with fresh air and Yami's scent as his nose was pressed into his clothed chest, but he didn't bother to look up, he was content simply being.

Of course, Yami had been looking for him, of course he still loved him! Yugi had honestly believed he would've been stuck there as Mariku's mate for as long as he lived, but now that Yami took him back, that nightmare was all over. He didn't have to fear for his life, he didn't have to go to sleep with his legs locked, or wake up to find the evidence of a midnight quickie with a stranger.

Through out the journey, his bamboozled mind focussed purely on the entity called 'Yami', and blocked out everything else. In doing so, his little place of heaven was interrupted as they came to a slowing halt, and even slower he was set to his feet. His fingers refused to let go of Yami, leaving him almost hanging on the man's neck. His feet ignored the stability of the grassy ground they made contact with, he wanted Yami to hold him up, they had a lot of time to make up.

The vampire sensed his mate's reluctance to part, and gently lowered himself down to the ground, making sure the smaller sat down comfortably. He gave Kaiba a meaningful look, one that easily conveyed his longing, and gave a grateful nod when the latter understood. The rest of the family left with silent departures, smiling down at the couple.

Yami held the boy to his chest for as long as he could, one hand at his neck, the other on his lower back. He sat on his knees and calves, his legs spread with Yugi huddled between them, faced snuggled against his chest, clutching at the fabric like a newborn. The moment was so silent, nothing but the soft whispers of nature surrounding them.

Dementia had almost taken him down to a place he might never have returned, how could he have gone on without knowing where his angel was? Rational thinking had become a thing of the past, he would've driven himself to suicide had this night not happened. That would have been a difficult feat, but he knew a few areas with unsavoury characters just waiting to kill something.

The soft feel of Yugi's skin against his was magic, he could not get enough, or let go. He was as warm and soft as he remembered, as small and beautiful still. The rounded stomach that still carried his offspring pressed against his trim stomach, it gave him butterflies.

That heartbeat...that perfect thudding...he certainly had missed that. And thank every god in existence that it was still beating.

Once he had his fill of basking in the glow of his treasure, Yami urged Yugi's face up to his view, and immediately his expression fell, as did all his defences. That helpless kittenish face rendered him weak, he could do nothing but stare and stare at the innocent beauty gazing up at him. Those eyes, though half-lidded, were still amethyst, still large, and still jewel like. Those lips were rosy and plump, parted to allow soft pants to pass by. Even in the dark Yami could see the flush of Yugi's pale skin, studying the pink that dusted like powder to add to his beauty.

He looked so vulnerable...werewolf or not, Yugi was no less than his angel, his life, his master. Yugi owned him, _all_ of him, and nothing would drive them apart again. He would make sure nothing else happened to him or their child.

There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask, but the sun would rise in a few hours, and he didn't want to be stuck outside when it rose. They had taken a back way home, so they were still currently outside Harpies Forest. Yami dearly wanted time alone with Yugi, but he didn't want to be worrying about all the other threats lurking on the forest. he had chosen to stop in a lush meadow, where the grass was as high as their knees. The land was empty and serene, most creatures having by now returned to their homes to sleep.

Their house wasn't far from here, and if he needed he would scream for the others, to which Kaiba would most likely be listening out for, but Yami wasn't planning on being distracted, now was the time for him and Yugi.

What could he possibly say now that they were alone? What could he say to ask for forgiveness?

He said the only thing that he could, the only thing that sounded right, and he made sure to sound as apologetic and sincere as he could. "_...Yugi...I love you so much..._"

Yugi's reaction was blank for the most far of a few seconds, until his face crumpled and he let out a pained sob, then smashing his lips to Yami's.

The surprise jolted Yami's nerves, the scent of Mariku and the den still lingered too much for his liking, but he kissed his cherub back with unbridled passion. He wanted to be gentle and loving, but all he could muster was the control not to twist Yugi's head off with the first grip his fingers had from being laced in the soft spiky locks. His fingers tightened onto whatever they were holding, and he tilted Yugi's face for deeper access into the kiss, and hummed in approval when Yugi moved to his will.

His tongue clashed in a primal dance with its partner, sucking and lapping up whatever he could. A whole week was much to long to be separated from his love, and by the response, he was receiving, he bet Yugi felt the same.

Yugi was overjoyed when his body began reacting to Yami's touch, finally his body was responding accordingly! His heart beat Yami's name, his skin flamed wherever they made contact, and his manhood began to fill with passion. Only Yami could make him feel like this consentingly, only for Yami would he open both his heart and body. With Mariku, his heart was dead, his body had merely been following his mating season, but here in Yami's arms, his arousal came straight from the knowledge that it was Yami who was handling him; and he never wanted to be released.

"I love you Yami...I love you...I love you..."

"...I love you so Yugi..."

"I love... love you...ah...Ah!"

"Ahh...ngh, Yugi...Yugi, YugiYugiYugi..."

"Don't l-let me go-"

"I won't never...never again..."

"I love you..."

"I'm so sorry my love..."

"...i...i- Ah! Ah...mmmh-! Y-Yami...more...I...I need you..."

"You can have my all...forever more...forever..."

Nothing could keep them apart now. Yami was determined of that. As much as he had tried not to dwell on it, he was extremely happy that Yugi had not been taken by another man. He would not have held it against the teen, but to know only he had enjoyed the teen in such an intimate way filled him with joy. He still felt that he needed to mark him, cover the boy in how own scent, drench him in his bodily fluids and make him scream his name over, and over so that he and everyone else knew that they were one.

He had chosen the right area, for the grass had been baby soft, providing the perfect support as he laid the boy down, and proceeded to ravish him in full view on the waning moon. No resistance, not an inch of hesitance was put forth, all his little partner did was stare at the moon, grunting and writhing in pure pleasure and gripping at his body with his small claws. Yami would hiss at the pain as his flesh endured cuts and scraps, but accept it with pride and gave more of his body to be marked, using lewd whispers to urge Yugi to make him bleed. He'd then joined the boy in a swirl of primal instinct to lick away the blood, and sharing the taste through wet kisses as their lower bodies tangled in lascivious knots, binding them to the core.

Yugi panted about how hard it had been for him, how hard he tried to resist his urges, tears falling as his nightmare washed away with each union of their bodies. The pride and happiness Yami felt to know Yugi had indeed fought for him, fought to remain his, shone like the sun through his being. He had been tortured with filthy images of Yugi being molested during the weakness of his heat, and more tortured when that Lycan had claimed they'd mated.

But it was all okay now...they remained each other's, grinding their passion and crying out to one another equally to verbally express their love, their sorrows, their fears, and their happiness.

He knew it wasn't his heat that had brought him to this, Yugi knew that or he wouldn't have been thinking as clearly as he was now. He could clearly see everything, feel everything, experience everything Yami gave to him in a zealous show of their previously restricted love. He needed this, he needed to remind his body where it truly belonged, and it was easier than he expected. Mariku's influence was nothing but a memory as Yami devoured him, kissing and licking away any remainder of the other man, groping and pulling enough that the touches of the Alpha's faded into the background.

To anyone, even their friends, their spontaneous lovemaking might seem shallow so shortly after being reunited, but it truly wasn't. It wasn't only about the physical, it was about the sentimental meaning of making unbridled and unrestricted love to their soul mate, and the principal of proving their never ending bond.

Neither wished to let go, neither wished to stop, if only their moment could last an eternity, and longer still. They had one another, again, without miles between them. No worries, no heartache that could not be healed; they were whole.

Yugi's nightmare was over, he could finally bury himself into Yami's arms, and remember why he had fought tooth and nail in the first place.

Yami would not forget his trip into insanity during the time Yugi had been lost, he would purposely hold onto it as a sharp reminder of what he could never allow to happen again. If it did, then he would deserve it and welcome the swirling hazy blur of a psychotic's world.

But while he still had Yugi in his arms, within his grasp, he would never ever, let him go again.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_By the way, "Table Mountain" is a real mountain here in South Africa_

In case you are wondering, Mariku has been so long in his life as a Lycan and his body formed a bond with the belt, and so he is able to harness characteristics of his wolf form even when not wearing the belt, hence his ability to snarl and growl like an animal. It's called adaptation.

Again, I feel like I failed you all with the lack of violence, I can only hope I helped you understand my vision of it through my long ass chapter! I'm sorry!

Next chapter is the last chapter, I can't believe it! Please send me your thoughts people, even if you never review, this is my crowning jewel story, I'd love to know what everyone has thought of it! *huggles all*


	41. Happily Together After

This is the last chapter…the last chapter of Unnatural Bond…I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!' *Wails dramatically*

_Oh, and enjoy the surprise…s ^_~_

_I am feeling very self conscious about this chapter too, pwease go easy on me…_

_**I do not own YuGiOh**_

**Chapter 41: Happily Together After**

Following the horrid events that plagued Yami and Yugi were a series of life changing events.

Once Yugi was home safely, their first change was to move. They could have, according to Yami and Bakura, 'simply _slaughtered_' the nest of harpies, the very creatures that caused their recent strife. Yugi of course refused to allow it to happen, cutting the violent plans short; he couldn't live with being the cause of so many deaths.

So, instead of returning to kill a whole nest, they sought out a new home. Kaiba and Yami hadn't been keen on the idea, but when they found their new house, they knew it was for the better. It was a few hours away, very isolated in human terms, a perfect place for their family, and more importantly, Yugi and his baby. The house was large, abandoned, and surrounded by rush fields that went on forever. Many supernatural creatures inhabited the area, but none of the level of vampires of werewolves. Ryou and Yugi were most excited at finding out there were fairies in their new backyard, and even more excited when they spoke to Ella, the mermaid, and found out she could travel through to connecting rivers to visit them.

Their move had taken a few days time, considering all the junk Yami still had collected up in closets and trunks. New coffins for the two younger vampires had been purchased, and one other for Bakura (since he and Ryou had decided to stay for a while longer) and a huge bed for Yugi. Their new house looked fabulous when they were done setting it up, the only part that confused Yami was his and Yugi's room. He'd shoved his coffin in there as a keeps sake, but he had to manoeuvre it around a bunch of hay and pelts that littered the entire room, including the bed. Yugi had looked adorable sitting cross-legged on the bed with a sheepish grin, hay in his hair, and surrounded by heaps of animal fur and dried grass. When questioned, Yugi said it had been a strong urge to over his room with a natural setting, most likely from sleeping in such an environment for a week. He assured Yami there was nothing wrong, it simply felt cosier for him. Unable to refuse Yugi anything, Yami relented and offered to get him more pelts if he need.

Yugi's recovery from his ordeal followed smoothly, faster than they'd expected. In no time he was his happy self again, and saw the ordeal in a different light. Mariku didn't seem as vile anymore, in fact, Yugi pitied him terribly and prayed every night that someday soon he would get his own pups, preferably with Malik. Yugi didn't know why Malik was unable to conceive, but he prayed something worked out for them. On that note, he was extremely and eternally grateful to Malik; he secretly planned to visit them some time after his baby's birth, most likely with a very reluctant Yami.

The vampire Brethren didn't seem to know about Yugi's infection, nor his pregnancy, and Yami aimed to keep it that way. It wasn't certain that they would find a problem with it, they might ignore it for Yami's brave involvement in their recent war, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Without Yugi knowing, Yami, along with Bakura, had paid a little visit to the harpies one last time, and made it clear that he never wanted to see them again. The King had grudgingly agreed, but not before Bakura had gained a pocket full of new feathers.

Otherwise, their lives returned to normal. Yugi had a small deal of trouble forgetting the taste of human flesh at meal times, often craving the blood more than the flesh, but made do with Yami's, lapping at self inflicted wounds Yami made especially for him to enjoy; usually in a place where Yami would get cheap thrills. Yami's blood didn't seem to harm the little werewolf, it made it hyper and energetic in fact, so Yami opted that they trade every second night or so, each enjoying their partner's blood.

When the next full moon arrived Yugi had opted to stay in his room for the night. Yami had worried he'd destroy everything within his reach, but Kaiba had predicted his heavy pregnancy would hinder his stamina and animal rage, keeping him docile and rather lethargic- and he was right. The bedroom survived without any fatalities, especially seeing as Yugi had been unchained. The windows and door had been shut securely, but other than periodical howls and shuffling, Yugi behaved. The pelts and hay protected the bedding from Yugi's claws and talons, Yami wondered if Yugi had planned that all along.

Life as a werewolf became less of a chore now that he was becoming accustomed to it, he begun to really enjoy it. He longed to run and stretch his legs, hunt like he had that night with Yami, but his stomach was just too big to do much of anything. In fact, he was worried about how much bigger he could get. He had, in his irrational mind, forgotten to ask Malik or Tea how long werewolf pregnancies were. He was a little over three months by his count, but if he estimate by size, he'd say well over six months, almost seven, but he was no expert. Then again, he was a very small guy, maybe he just seemed bigger than he was.

One month later, preparations were made for the baby's arrival. Clothes, bottles, toys, diapers, all forms of baby items were bought and placed in the room next door. Yugi had made sure to decorate and cover the room with- as he dubbed it- 'special bedding', from his den. Yami could smell the faint scent of urine on the bunches of hay and pelts the teen had obsessively dragged into the next room, but stood silently and watched on with adoration as Yugi prepared the baby room the way he wanted it. It was strange to witness all the new werewolf tendencies his mate exhibited, and they seemed to get worse as the pregnancy went on.

The worst one however, had been Yugi's inability to transform back into a human on the next full moon. Yami received a huge shock when he entered the room once the sun rose, and found a fluffy humanoid wolf snoozing lightly on the clustered bed. He's promptly run out, bolting the door shut and ripping open a curtain to see if he was being tricked, receiving a searing flash of sunlight to the face.

It was a scary development, none of them had an answer. Yami had choked on the possibility that maybe Yugi would become a wolf permanently, all they could do was speculate- but not for long. By night fall Yugi had began scratching and the door, whining in discomfort.

"Don't be a bitch, he's your mate!" Bakura teased with a snide smirk as he shoved Yami towards the bedroom door.

"What if he gets overwhelmed and attacks? I can't just knock him out, he's very pregnant if you haven't noticed!" Yami retorted, waving a thick chunk of beef around. Yugi had been whining and howling for a while before Yami had the guts to come up, with some meat, suspecting the teen of being hungry.

"Just get in there before he comes _out_!"

"Oh shut up, will you." Yami was admittedly scared, he didn't want to have to fight Yugi into submission, not while he was so pregnant. Unfortunately, he was needed in the room, not anyone else. "Go away, all of you. If I don't come out… please don't kill him if he killed me."

"Unlikely," Kaiba rolled his eyes, but shoved a peeved Yami closer to the door before walking off, ushering Joey with him. Ryou and Bakura followed along soon after, though all were on alert in case Yugi became a problem.

Yami sighed and turned back to the door, looking at it with reluctance. He glanced at the meat in his hand, then back to the door. The scratching and banging had ceased, so he leaned closer to listen. He blinked at a raspy series of breaths, and frowned at a low but drawn out whine. He leaned away and looked at the door as if it had a complicated question painted on it, and reached out to open the door.

He stuck his head in first, impatient to see what he would be facing, and instead of frightened snapping jaws, he was presented with something he wasn't quite prepared for.

Yugi, or rather, wolf-Yugi, was bent over the bottom of the bed. His chest and elbows rested on the soft bedding, his claws gripping on for dear life as it shredded a little deeper with each clench of his fists. The rest of his body was hanging off the bed. His legs were spread wide, bent at the knees as he leaned his upper body on the bed, his stomach hanging towards the grassy floor between his crouched legs. The balls of his feet pressed painfully against the floor as he shook and quaked, his talons catching onto the floor.

Yami's world froze, and immediately he feared for Yugi's health. The boy looked like he was in much pain, it showed even in his wolfish face. His sharp rows of teeth were bared, but not to Yami. Yugi's chin was pressed into the bedding, between either of his fists, growling lowly at the headboard of the bed. He didn't seem to notice Yami's arrival, shifting clumsily a few times until he halted with a pained yelp, his spine straightening.

The vampire honestly did not know what to do, he wanted to rush up to Yugi and aid him, but he had to remember the teen was in his wolf form and not in his right mind. However, that rule flew out the window when Yugi threw his head back and released a very heart-sore and humanlike cry of pain. Yami dropped the meat and rushed into the room, slamming the door behind him. The slam jolted Yugi and his gaze landed on Yami, his growls and snarls returning as he was approached.

"Y-Yugi? What's wrong? I-I don't know-"

Yugi knew what was happening, but he didn't know how to get the message across. He was thinking with his human mind, at least half of it, and he was aware that Yami was with him, and that he was experiencing pains that did NOT come from his transformation. He knew he should've been human again by now, but he also realised why he hadn't changed back that morning.

Yami restrained himself from touching Yugi, and kneeled at his side, watching the trembling figure in utter confusion. The whining and grunting slowly increased in intensity, frightening Yami to death, but it all suddenly ended with a loud intake of breath, and the spread of Yugi's already parted legs.

That was when Yami realised what was happening.

…Yugi was giving birth.

They had all been under the impression that they were going to have to cut the baby out when the time came. Somehow though, maybe this was the right time, Yugi _had_ been looking increasingly swollen lately.

Still, they hadn't thought natural birth would be possible, but then again they underestimated Yugi's werewolf abilities. Perhaps, his body had spent the day in wolf form to prepare itself for birth, which might only be possible in his wolf form. He was larger in his form, and _much_ more durable, perhaps male werewolves gave birth this way. Yami's brain scrambled to make sense and find reason as he watched the hairy creature eventually begin to push.

And he was scared, _oh boy_, was he scared. Again, his mind raced through possibilities. Would the baby be okay? Human? Vampire? A freakish deformed hybrid? Would Yugi be able to handle it? The poor boy was small as it was, could he handle pushing out a baby without permanent damage? Would he live? Would he return to human form after giving birth? Would the baby come out looking like a puppy…? His head swirled dangerously.

As his vision swayed, he felt the equilibrium controlling his balance fall out of place, sending him onto his butt with a loud thud. He leaned back on his arms, unable to look away. Curiosity got the better of him, and he leaned over to torture himself more, being successful when choking at the sure sight of something peeking.

He sat rooted, staring in horror and fascination as the birth took place. He didn't feel quite ready for it, but he supposed neither did Yugi. The room seemed to shrink, claustrophobic creeping in. He didn't know how to deliver babies, not the natural way at least. He was tempted to run and get his cousin, but he thought better of it, it was a miracle Yugi wasn't pulling a fuss that he was there.

Yugi almost wished his wolf mind would set it, but with the stabbing pains pulsing through his lower body he supposed it sobered his mind. He could see Yami on the corner of his eye, and it gave him some comfort even if the male was gawking and stiff as a plank. He hadn't prepared himself for natural birth, Kaiba had predicted a caesarean, but he knew what he had to do, it was obvious.

The air became hot and stifling, Yami catching onto Yugi's symptoms and panting along in his own anxiety. Yugi had leaned further onto the bed, his shaking legs bent but holding him up. He could feel liquid tricking down his legs through his soft fur, and he hoped it wasn't his own blood. His breath came out in short pants, ending with raspy growls as he pushed and pushed and pushed.

Yami's eyes widened comically with each passing moment, but eventually he scrambled up and reached out; to catch his baby.

He shook like a leaf, sweat pouring down the contours of his handsome face as he cupped his hands, letting out an identifiable noise as the wet warmth of his baby touched his hand. It was like an electric touch as the little head laid in his hand, the rest following faster once the shoulders breached the tight passage.

The slick sounds only worsened Yami's state, and along with the birth of his first child tears sprang forth, blurring his vision. He heard a loud whine, and the weight in his palms left heavier; it was over. He blinked rapidly and leaned away with the infant in his hands, and gaped down at the wiggling creature.

It looked…completely normal.

He let out a mixture of a laugh and a relieved sigh, and pulled the bundle to his face. It was beautiful, soft, breathing uncertainly, shaking its tiny fists, mattered in blood, and…it was a female. Yami's contorted expression softened into a sweet smile. He leaned over and pressed a delicate kiss to his daughter's forehead, and welcomed her into the world.

"…My girl…"

The happiness he felt was nothing like he had felt before. The birth of his child had its own level of happiness and ecstasy to it, the kind he never thought was possible. He almost could not believe the little wriggling lump in his hand was his own flesh and blood…his own daughter… the daughter he made with Yugi.

Yami had gotten lost in a love daze, plonking on his butt as he stared at his baby, holding her up to his face like a prized jewel. He carefully removed the umbilical cord that was attached to her, but noted that he was no longer connected to the mother. When he had finally gotten over the shock, he noticed that she had a thick mop of black hair on her head, matted and squishy, and the cutest pillow-lips he'd ever seen. Her eyes were shut tightly, and out of curiosity he poked a finger between her lips, trailing along her gums for possible teeth. He honestly couldn't tell what species she'd taken after, she seemed very human, but she had only just been born, he couldn't judge yet.

Removing his finger carefully so that his own nails didn't hurt her, he swallowed thickly. He was already attached, he knew she would have him wrapped around her little finger in no time. Now he had two beautiful angels to love and protect.

Yami looked up and held out the child, "Y-Yugi, look…"

His jubilant smile dropped instantly, and he stiffed at the rasping form that was still bent over the bed. He panicked, realising he hadn't seen if his mate was okay yet. He looked around frantically as he got back onto his knees, holding his daughter carefully. He spotted a soft spot some way from the birth scene, and even though he knew he shouldn't isolate her, he was honestly afraid of Yugi going wild and harming her. With haste he set her down in the pelts and wrapped her up before rushing back over to Yugi.

The smell of blood was now strong in the air, and Yami did not enjoy the smell, not when Yugi was hurting. Disregarding his previous fear and determined to show that he'd do anything for the smaller, Yami embraced his fluffy Yugi from behind, and kissed his head. The wolf boy jumped and howled, but made no effort to push him away.

"I love you…I love you, Yugi…come back to me, Yugi…" Yami breathed, tasting Yugi's scent on his tongue, relishing it without a problem, and petting the beautiful black fur down. He continued to mumble his love, hugging and cuddling the teen, asking 'Where does it hurt?' but he was given no answer. In fact, Yugi only grew stiffer.

Yami's tears resurfaced when Yugi refused to respond to his coaxing, and he began provoking Yugi for a response. He couldn't tell what was wrong, besides obvious pain of birth- and then, after a quick inspection, it hit him, like an atomic bomb.

Yugi's stomach…was still rock hard.

He shook his head in disbelief, looking from Yugi's top to bottom, gaping and stuttering like a mental person. He certainly did not expect this, no, certainly not this! He didn't know what to think, what to do, what to say-! All his brain could process was "SHIT SHIT CRAP OH MY RA OH SHIT."

The following half an hour came and went in a blur. It was almost too much for Yami, but he pushed through, ironically. Helping Yugi deliver their second child was an adventure on its own. He was so excited, so scared, so thrilled, so completely dazed- he was so, _so_ alive. He could hear their daughter crying in the background, Yugi's guttural winces, the grunts of pushing, and soon, the cries of another child.

He had no words as he helped his second child out into the world, petting Yugi's lower back to encourage him on. There was a lot of blood, but nothing fatal. Yami was in his own little heaven, but he felt bad that he was technically the cause of Yugi's injuries and pain.

Yugi dropped to his knees once the second child was freed from his body, but he didn't let go of the bedding. His chin rested on the edge of the bed, his head tiled up, his knees pressing into the soggy hay. He could barely breath, and by now he was sure he never wanted to let _anything_ near his ass again. His body felt so strange, it felt so different, like his organs had all moved out of place, and left a big gap in his gut. His entrance felt none existent, he wondered if it had split, and if he's possibly die.

Yami's heart leapt as he held the newborn up, laughing gently as he looked over his son, checking for ten toes, ten fingers, and any abnormalities. And as far as he could tell, he was perfectly normal.

He feathered his lips against his son's little forehead, and headed over to where their daughter lay, complaining about something at the top of her little voice. He did not mind one bit, in fact, her voice only made him happier, and he soon wrapped up his son and placed him down next to his sister. Yami leaned back and saw that they looked very much alike. '_Twins…_'

Watching Yami dote over their children was sweet, it filled his little wheezing chest with bursts of happiness-! But Yugi needed Yami again, something was not right. He couldn't quite relax, and as much as he wanted to just flop down and collapse in exhaustion…there was an obstruction.

No… something was _definitely_ not…not right…

_Crap_…

Yugi looked away from his overwhelmed mate with an irritable whine, and silently inched his knees apart, arching his aching back once more, and hopefully for the last time.

Yami cooed and awed at his children, brushing their cheeks, holding their little waving fists, pushing their hair back; he was thoroughly joyous. He didn't know this type of happiness and pride existed, not such a high level of it. Finding out Yugi was pregnant was one thing, but aiding his birth and looking down directing at his children reached a new height, one that stunned him into complete and utter humility.

He knew he never would have settled down and had a family had it not been for Yugi. No…he would have continued in his lonely life, knowing nothing of love and happiness, simply living out his days as an asshole who literally had nothing better to do than play with his prey. But Yugi changed that…he gave him purpose…he gave his life so much purpose. He gave him a family.

"… …Yugi…I-I love you so-OH MY GOD!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"…I…I hadn't even guessed it…"

"I feel like I should have, but there were really no signs Yami. Usually the symptoms show up when their bodies are most ready."

"Most ready?"

"Breeders have extremely high fertility rates, so once one they are completely ready will their gift settles in and presents itself. I don't think Yugi had reached that stage yet."

Yami sighed tiredly, pulling his fingers down his cheeks, staring at Kaiba. "I don't understand."

The head of the house let out his own sigh, and looked at the four curious pairs of eyes watching him. "_Breeding_ is no easy task. The species that do it often take good care of their expecting mates. The werewolves, and the Kitsunes for example, when they mate they usually _breed_ instead of simply having a child or two, and carrying multiple offspring at once drains the body. A Breeder has to be in top physical state before it should mate and conceive, simply because it will be nurturing multiple life forces all at once. Usually Breeders can be coaxed into their own types of 'heat'. Once they are ready, their body tells them, and the public."

"So…this ain't 'cause of Yug' being a werewolf?"

"No, it can't be because Yugi was already pregnant before the infection."

"…The runt's a Breeder? Huh…I never would have guessed." Bakura muttered, glancing at Yami.

Said male chewed on his bottom lip, and looked down at his lap, automatically smiling at the sleeping face of his daughter. "…But Kaiba, you said Breeders have to be in the best condition to conceive-"

"No, I said they have to be in the best condition before their body _acknowledges_ that it's ready to breed. I don't think Yugi was even near ready for pregnancy, but he was fertile anyway, like an young girl that has reached puberty but is in no way fit to be a mother, mentally or physically. His body was able, but I don't think completely ready."

"Why not? He's practically an adult now," Bakura grunted.

"You do not understand me," Kaiba groaned through clenched teeth, "When I say 'ready', I don't mean 'mature'. His body _is_ mature enough to conceive, but to breed multiple offspring? Not quite. Breeders are normally voluptuous woman, a size larger than they should be so that when they are pregnant they do not suffer heavily from being drained. Yugi has always been as thin as a plank, there was no way his body would have advertised that he was a Breeder, not when he was so small."

"…But…he made it through anyway," Yami mumbled as if his comment would be thrown back at him.

"Now **that** I would link to the werewolf infection. It made him stronger, it gave him new life, and the raw meat he's been living on, not to mention the flesh- it all factors in. I actually think that it's best he was turned… I doubt he would have survived all this time carrying three vampire hybrids while he was a tiny human. I mean look," he gestured to the triplets, Ryou and Joey cradling the two boys, Yami holding onto his daughter, "I have a feeling they were born prematurely, I don't think his body could take it any longer, and so it forced them out. And we should be grateful it took advantage of the transformation. Had this happened while he was human… he would not have even survived the first birth."

Yami's face paled considerably, and he secured his grip, looking up longing at the ceiling.

"…I've never heard of…Breeders." Ryou piped up, genuinely curious.

"They're not very common. Breeders are humans that have exceptional fertility, they're known to be able to mother offspring for a wide variety of species, as long as there is enough human genes and similarities in the paternal creature. It's said they can even conceive for creatures like centaurs and angels and demons… Back in the day Breeders were very valuable, families who had a Breeder often sold the child to the highest bidder, it was a very rare and sought after opportunity. But… those were many years ago, I haven't heard of Breeders being around since my human youth. Perhaps they hide themselves, to avoid being used like their ancestors."

"…Hey! Do ya think that creepy Lycan knew that Yug' was a…a Breeder?"

Kaiba shook his head lightly. "No. Had he known he wouldn't have given Yugi up without a proper fight. In fact… now that I think of it, I fear the amount of children Yugi will have if he gets pregnant again."

Yami stared at him blankly, glanced at the others for some form of explanation. "…Why?"

"He is a young submissive werewolf… that happens to be a _Breeder_… two gifts of high fertility, Yami. Werewolves breed for the first few pregnancies, they have multiple offspring depending on their health and vitality, then it stops to reduce the chances of over population. If Yugi conceived three babies simply from being a Breeder, how many will he conceive now that he is _werewolf _Breeder?"

Yami's jaw fell open; he was dumbstruck. Bakura burst into cackles, something about "He's gonna have to keep it in his pants now."

Kaiba was right… Yami had thought that since they were now two different supernatural species they wouldn't be compatible to have more babies…but now that they knew Yugi was a Breeder, there was a high chance they could still have more children. However, Yami didn't know how they'd control the number of babies produced in one go. Three had already stretched Yugi to the limit, he doubt it would even be physically possible for anymore to fit. Or…at least he hoped Yugi's body would realise that and not produce so many babies. If they produced another 'litter', it was quite possible there would be six babies in the house, all in under two years-! They'd never get any sleep.

"…Say…how would Yug'- I mean…how would a Breeder body show it's ready for babies?" Joey asked, glancing up with gorgeous amber eyes that still melted Kaiba's soul.

"I suppose it differs with each person, but basically they just attract male attention. They get curves in all the right paces, their walk gets a certain sway to it, their lips and cheeks turn rosy, they give off a mating scent that even male humans can detect, they generally…and quite literally- and subconsciously- parade themselves like a bitch in heat."

"Kaiba," Joey scolded.

"No, no, I literally mean bitch, a female dog. Even cats, they go out and present themselves for suitors in their heat, it's not something they think about. But with humans, because of the higher intellectuality they wouldn't just prance through town naked. No, their bodies would slyly show signs and attract males without conscious effort. Yugi was already petite and good looking before the pregnancy, it was probably due to his birth right as a Breeder. He was born to be a submissive."

Bakura glanced at Ryou besides him. "…What about Ryou, he's plenty submissive and good looking."

Ryou scowled and shot him a dirty look, "Could you think seriously for once in your life,"

"It's a genuine question, Ryou," he grumbled back.

"I don't think being feminine ensures male submissive fertility," Yami mused, "Look at that Malik. I had mistaken him for a female. Yugi said he couldn't conceive, so I guess the gift of male conception is all just a gamble and a gift. Some have it, some don't."

"Man…and if that crazy lycan knew Yug' was a Breeder, I don't think he would've listened to that Malik guy…"

Yami's gaze softened, and he shook his head at Joey's comment. "…Yugi… spoke a lot about them…and I don't think he would've risked losing Malik, even if he _had_ known. I dread to think of the fight he would have put up, but I think it would have ended the same…he would have stayed by Malik's side."

Ryou and Joey smiled at the thought of it, but of course Bakura had to ruin the moment. "…All I can say is that if I were you I wouldn't let Yugi out of this house again, or he'll keep coming home pregnant, and it won't be from you."

"Yugi wouldn't cheat on me," Yami growled lowly, glancing at the sleeping babies, "He resisted temptation the whole time he was in that clan."

"Excuse me, your boyfriend is literally a nymph, he's going to attract dicks from all species, and I can promise they're not gonna take 'no' for an answer."

"Could you shut up now! You're going to jinx us!"

"I'm just warning you!"

"SHUT UP!" Yami hissed venomously. The white haired vampire threw his hands up and turned away, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"I think this has all worked out the way it should have," Ryou smiled, glancing down at the sleeping bundle in his arms, "Considering everything, Yugi could have died many times, but he always pulled through, and clearly for a reason. You're right Kaiba, his infection was a blessing to keep him alive…and the babies seem fine. He's healing fast now too, another reason to be happy about his infection."

"That's true…" Yami nodded gratefully.

"Still man…three babies at once? I mean he was really big, but I had no idea…"

"I think you're right about the premature part, Kaiba," Yami sighed, brushing the soft hair from his girl's cherubic face, "They're a bit small than usual newborns…"

"I can't even say how long his pregnancy should have lasted, he had four different influences dictating his pregnancy. I feel they should have stayed in for at least another month or so, but I think it's directly the lack of space that forced them out, there was no more room to grow, or even move. Remember he had said they hadn't been moving much since his return?"

"…Yes, I think you're right. But…they should be fine, right?" Yami did not want his children to be sick or undernourished and if they were, he wanted to be ready to provide them with enough health and care to ensure they gained what they missed, and grow to be strong and healthy.

"…They will be fine, Yami."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

None of them wanted to bother Yugi so soon, but they couldn't stop the echoing cries either. It was almost a day later and the infants were obviously very hungry, but with Yugi still sleeping, they didn't know what to do. They'd pondered feeding the babies blood, but each child rejected it, and wailed louder than before.

Yami had rushed to see if Yugi had awoken yet, but the teen was still out cold. After the birth of their third child, their second son, Yami had placed Yugi in bed, in his wolf form. The poor thing had collapsed, unable to get a chance to even hold his children. Yami had placed him in bed, tucked him in, and taken the babies out to his friends for help on cleaning and clothing them.

Yugi had been checked on multiple times, but only after the night had settled in once more did Yugi change back into human form. The bed was full of shed hair and blood, but there was no chance of moving Yugi, not in his fragile condition.

Acting on an argument he had with the others, Yami lifted away the blankets from Yugi's chest, and peered in shock.

He hadn't thought it would happen, but Bakura and Kaiba had been right. When they were discussing feeding the babies, they knew that milk was obviously needed, but they all knew Yugi didn't have breasts. However, if Yugi's body had taken a whole day to prepare for birth, what else had it prepared for?

Clearly, it had prepared for feeding as well. Yugi's nipples were swollen and pink, Yami resisted touching them, all six of them. The four new ones were red and smaller than the two natural ones, probably because they were still developing. They went down his chest, the last set just above his belly button line. Aside from that, Yugi's muscle density had shrunk noticeably, his chest a little rounder.

Yami had noticed Yugi was a little skinnier after he had been rescued from the clan, and whenever quite regained those muscles he'd formed after his first transformation. Had it been possible his body thought the nutrients were needed elsewhere, like storing it for the production of milk? He hadn't quite explored Yugi's body much after they'd gotten their new house, he honestly didn't know how long he been developing miniature breasts. They were tiny, small round mounds against his thin body. And once more, Yami felt ashamed for putting Yugi through all these changes.

The mixture of being a Breeder and a werewolf seemed to work well together, Yugi gained teats like a real wolf, having bred a multiple 'litter'. Yami wondered if they would be permanent, or only for the first few months of feeding. But this was good, each baby could be fed this way. It would put strain on Yugi's health, but Yami was determined about fattening him up until he was healthy again, he'd make sure Yugi was constantly eating.

He looked into Yugi's face, and brushed a hand down his soft pink cheek. He could hear the triplets screeching for food, but he didn't quite feel comfortable with just attaching them to a nipple, he felt he needed Yugi's permission. He didn't want to force the boy awake either, but something had to give.

"…Yugi? …Yugi, can you hear me?"

It was a reluctant task, but eventually Yami managed to awaken the little werewolf. The teen was still exhausted, wincing heavily at the smallest of movements, and clearly disoriented. Yami poured his heart out, whether the teen understood his blabbering or not, but made sure he said as many loving things as he could.

During the cuddling and loving, Yugi came around, and gave Yami the weakest smile he'd ever given. When his lips parted, his voice came out as a mere breath, one that a human would never have heard. He asked about his babies.

Yami thought it strange that Yugi could remember that he had triplets while he was still so disoriented, but then pushing out three babies was not something you could just forget.

"They're fine, Yugi…but very hungry."

Concern etched over his tired face, but softened, and he heaved a hand up to his chest. "…Br…bring…them…"

Yami nodded gratefully, and called for the children to be brought in. Yugi didn't seem to see much, he didn't seem to quite keep up with all the movements in the room, or the voices. When the babies were there, Yami asked for privacy, and the others left after bidding Yugi a swift recovery.

There was fear from Yami as he placed each baby correctly, helping Yugi angle his arms so two laid in the crook of each arm. He sat besides Yugi on the bed and placed the last born, at a third nipple, holding the baby in place as it fussed and complained, until finally realising what it was presented with.

Yami's heart sunk at the winces and concealed cries Yugi gave for the first few minutes, and hurriedly pressed kisses against his sweaty forehead, rubbing along his arm, anything to distract him. It warmed his heart to witness the babies' first feeding, but it came at the price of Yugi's pain. It wasn't the babies' fault, he suspected Yugi's nipples were still very sensitive.

Thankfully, Yugi soon relaxed as the pain dissolved and watched peacefully as the infants suckled, smiling proudly at his angels.

Yami smiled too, and gave Yugi a while longer of silence before he spoke again, "…How long had you been lactating?"

Yugi looked up with a sheepish expression, "…I…I guess the s-same time that I began peeing on all the bedding and doing up the babies room."

Yami laughed and gave Yugi another kiss on his forehead, "You are adorable… why didn't you tell me?"

"…They're barely breasts Yami, they're more internal anyway…besides…you would have fiddled with them…"

"…I would have been curious yes," he admitted with a cheeky grin, "but if you said no then I would have backed off."

"…Somehow I doubt that…"

They shared a chuckle, ending with Yugi wincing softly, and looking down and the younglings.

"…What are they?"

"…I'm not quite sure…they seem rather human, but all species are soft and mushy at birth,"

Yugi giggled, and shook his head, "…I mean gender."

"Oh!" Yami facepalmed, "Oh, er, the first was a girl, followed by two boys."

Amethyst eyes lit up, along with a cheerful smile. "…They're beautiful."

"Just like their mother,"

Yugi sighed and graciously accepted a loving-peck on the lips before they went back to doting over the babies.

"Names?" Yami raised his brows, looking up curiously.

A tired look dawned on Yugi's round face, and he pouted. "…I haven't even thought of one."

Neither had Yami. They sat in silence, thinking on baby names. It had been bad enough to have one baby without a name, but they had three. Yami had unfortunately taken a liking to their daughter, and he couldn't help but want to name her. He had wanted a little girl, and now he had her.

"…Akhu."

Amethyst met crimson, "…What?"

"…Her name, Akhu- I mean, can we name the girl Akhu?"

"What does it mean?"

"It means 'Light'…in ancient Egyptian. My father always told me we were descendents of Horus himself… Kaiba included…I don't know, it's just an urge…but if you-"

"I love it," Yugi blinked. Yami looked into Yugi's eyes, and saw genuine approval. His heart lifted, and he gave Yugi a kiss. "Thank you, Aibou…now you! Do you have a name for one of the boys?"

The little one seemed to think hard about it, but only for a few seconds before he looked up, clearly hoping his input will be valued. "Ciardha. I like Ciardha."

Yami repeated the word softly, feeling the way it felt on his tongue. "What is that?"

Pink blossomed over Yugi's cheeks, "…It means 'dark' in Gaelic…I think our second should be called that."

His mate had named their first-born son after him… Yami… Ciardha… Like father like son…

Yami beamed. "Yes, it's perfect, Yugi."

They shared a warm nuzzle, and simultaneously looked down at their last-born son. Yami petted his head, "And him?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Er…"

"Um…"

"…-! No…"

"…Hey, what about Atemu?"

The name sounded familiar somehow, but Yami couldn't place it. "What makes you think of that name?"

"I don't know…it's Egyptian isn't it? It just seems…fitting."

Yugi looked like he was trying to convince himself more than Yami. The latter shook his head at the thought, but quickly nodded when the cherubic face fell, "It's perfect Yugi, I love it."

The younger's face lit up as much as it could; he still looked tired. He then let out a long sigh, obviously relieved they'd found names, and weakly hugged his bundles to his body. "Akhu, Ciardha, and Atemu…"

"It sounds so natural, like they've been here forever…"

"Well…they're alive and healthy…plus there are three of them, so we don't have to worry about being unable to have more," Yugi joked.

Yami's smile faded, but not from unhappiness, but because he had to now explain to Yugi that he was in fact a Breeder. It was an awkward thing to tell someone, but Yugi deserved to know why he had always had an attractive vibe to his person.

It was strange and a tad mind-boggling for the teen, but after some explanations and links he accepted the information. The supernatural world never seemed to have a boring end to it, there was always a new beginning, a new path.

New life…

"Thank you Yugi…thank you, for making my life worth living."

"No…thank you Yami. I love you,"

"I love you too, Yugi, eternally."

**XxXxXxXx**

There is never an 'ending' to a story, it is simply the ending of the most significant part of a tale, followed by more tales that are less exciting than what has previously happened. Yami and Yugi's tale never ended, nor their friends and family, not even Mariku and Malik's. No, life went on, new opportunities arose, and new paths formed.

With all the strife and heartache each side had endured, neither Yami, nor Yugi, regretted any of it. In fact, they wouldn't change anything, for each obstacle was a lesson, a test, a trial, it taught them the value of life, of their own, and their loved ones.

Real love isn't simply caring for another, or finding them irresistible, it's about picking them up when they are down, throwing yourself onto the line of fire to protect them, forcing them to keep going when they feel like they can't make it… Real love is unconditional, as long as both sides respect one another, and understand their other half beyond the petty things that we think matter most. Because once you step back and look at the bigger picture, you'll see just how petty everything usually is.

Yugi may have lost his friends, and his grampa back in the village, but he gained in return enough happiness to survive the everlasting heartache. His old life, his grandfather's life, was not traded for his new life, and Yami, but rather, he was given a gift that would help to heal him and cope instead of filling a void that could never be filled. He always thought of his grandfather, but he was much too distracted to hurt over it, much to distracted by his new life…his new family.

A family he knew grampa would have loved.

Life had granted him a devoted partner, and three beautiful children, who happened to be a bit of each of them. All three children had heartbeats, they could enjoy sunlight for up to an hour before their energy waned, they acted like little puppies when it was play time, and devoured whatever meat was available. They weren't fussy, whether it were raw or cooked.

Their blood combination did not seem to have any problems; they were healthy and vibrant. Their aging seemed that of a human's, their strength that of vampires', and their boundless energy that of werewolves'. They were a handful, Yugi was grateful he had Ryou and Joey to help him keep track of the children.

All three children had raven black hair, but each had their own combination of golden, amethyst, and crimson streaks. They were not identical, and apparently, Breeders couldn't produce identical offspring, because the point of breeding was to create multiple different offspring.

Akhu, the daughter, and Ciardha had their father's crimson eyes, while Atemu had Yugi's soft round purple orbs. Respectfully, Akhu and Ciardha were the two hellions, while Atemu was more mature and soft-hearted, enjoying the roughhousing a little less than the other two.

They couldn't speak properly yet, being only toddlers, but their personalities were strong. And how could they not be, with such loving and supporting family members, all the way to Bakura. It was bizarre, but Bakura had taken a liking to Akhu as well, and secretly taught her all of the naughty tricks under the sun, most of which she pulled on Ciardha, who would retaliate with a growl and a tackle. It had been a cute sight, seeing too chibi forms babbling and wiggling in the dirt- that was until they learnt that they had tiny claws and teeth to use.

Parenting was no easy job, but came slowly and naturally. And Yugi loved every second of it. They all did.

For Yami, his life was complete, as far as he was concerned. He'd found his true place in life, and wouldn't change it for anything. There were no more 'problems', everything was perfect; he had his family. There was nothing he wouldn't do for them, and he made sure Yugi knew it. He made sure, every day, to tell Yugi how he felt, to show him how he felt.

There was no more vampire, or human, or werewolf, it was only family. Their children live in perfect harmony with their own crossbreeding, so why should they hold onto such petty segregation.

No, his life was complete with Yugi at his side, and their children in their arms, and, he secretly hoped, more children to come once the triplets were grown.

Apart from Yugi and Yami, Bakura had finally, over the years, come down to earth and admitted things to Ryou he never would have before. He still acted like a bastard half the time, but that was his personality, he wouldn't be 'Bakura' without it. He became a member of their big family, and a staunch protector, always reader to risk fatal injuries for the safety of his family. Ryou was grateful, but not thrilled at his mates easy views on lethal fights. But he loved his insane partner, and had yet to tell him that- well… they'd have to go bottle-shopping soon as well.

Joey and Kaiba's relationship never had a dull moment, they always found something new to bicker about. However, Joey had learnt much from Kaiba, and actually became quite a smart individual. He could turn off his goofiness in a second when asked his opinion on a piece of fine art, giving a rather civil comment, then turn around and pull a ridiculous face to amuse the babies.

And aside from their household, Mariku had given up looking for another mate. Instead, he decided to consult a witch he knew from his youth, a woman named Ishizu, and asked her for some form of potion to fix his and Malik's fertility problems. He had been sceptical, Malik was eager, but the result was satisfactory. He wouldn't have to try for that again, six pups were quite enough at one go.

All in all, everything worked out, just the way it was meant to, even if it did take a few years before they all realised it, and accepted it. Life worked in mysterious ways, all you can do is try to see the light in every situation and hold onto it for dear life. Then once the storm had past, you loosen your grip enough to stand back and properly admire what you have, before tightening your hold again, so that when another storm arrived… you would be ready.

And nothing, would ever separate them, again.

The End… of the significant part of this tale.

**XxXxXxXx**…

My story, Unnatural Bond…is…OVER! *cries*

Well, this will probably be my longest story ever, and I want to thank each and everyone of you that helped me through it. I started off as a TERRIBLE writer, but no one flamed me, you all gave me advice, and encouragement, and helped me on. Your reviews have been my inspiration, and one day, when I write my real novels of awesomeness, I only pray I will have such supporting fans like you guys!

The story ended happily, which I think all the poor characters deserved! ZOMG and yes, the triplets. It was originally _Nekoyasha12's_ idea for three babies. We were fangirling over this story, and she had all these ideas spewing from her ears and unfortunately, many of them I did not feel I could use for this story because of all the twists and such. But, how could I say no to such encouraging enthusiasm? So, I agreed to allow three babies, and I felt I had to given an explanation, hence the term Breeder. Also, Neko chose Akhu's name. THANKS DOLL

The name Atemu is of course not very original, but I couldn't think of anything else to fit without being corny and such.

The name Ciardha holds a special place with me and I thought it would be cool naming one of Yami's son's after him, just in a different language. Its not very original either that I added Yami and Kaiba's Egyptian ancestry, but Yugi's is a mystery, probably a mixture of many cultures, so I thought it was fitting he chose Ciardha. On that note, I might use the name Ciardha for my real novel for a special little character, but I am not sure yet.

I had to give Mariku and Malik their happy ending, I was feeling so bad for them! I honestly had not intended, when I first thought up the plot, for Malik and Mariku to grow into such deep characters, but I guess that also shows my progress as a writer. When I first thought of them, I thought: "Okay, they'll be the bad guys." And that was it, and now, they just expanded into so much more! I'M SO PROUD! *Huggles characters*

I had also originally planned for a C-section birth, but what fun would that be in a supernatural story? And I felt it would be better if he had the babies in his wolf form.

So…yep! That is the end of the story. I feel it ended too fast, but damn I was getting tired of looking at it. 41 chapters? I'm soooo done with this story. But its my best so far, and I thank you all for making that happen. THIS WAS MY DREAM SINCE I WAS AN ANONYOUS REVIEWER! *Cries again*

Now…I WILL still be around, I love writing, and I have many other fics to finish. I am really excited for my Sweeney Todd/Bakura fic, I might even draw some fan art…I dunno…OMG talking about fanart. Once again, here is a link to Nekoyasha12's Deviantart account where she did some adorable pictures for this story:  : / / nekoyasha12 dot deviantart dot com / gallery/#/d4resv0

She also did a really cool one for Teenie's Frost King for those that follow it but don't know. Neko-kun, you spoil us ^^

Thank you all for supporting me, helping me, and being there for me, THANK YOU! You can find me on Facebook, DA, and tumblr!

Candy-chan~ ^_^


End file.
